Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer
by Roselia001
Summary: Enora, 19 ans, a une vie parfaite. Des parents aimants, des amis toujours là pour elle et un petit copain mignon et attentionnée. Mais un jour tout s'écroule et elle se réveille dans une forêt en étant sûr de s'être endormie dans son lit et en pyjama.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue._**

Le sang. Il y en a partout. Les cadavres recouvrent le sol qu'ils soient du clan ennemi ou alliés. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Pourquoi? Comment? Pour qui? Comment donner un sens à tout ce pourquoi je me suis battue face à un tel spectacle. J'ai mal. Mais le plus dur reste l'incertitude qui m'empoisonne, la peur de le découvrir parmi eux, comme lui. Je suis figée, perdue. Tant d'injustice, tant de mort pour si peu. Cette vue morbide me tue. Je suis fatiguée, seule et je me sens inutile. J'ai honoré ma promesse, je me suis rachetée mais pourrais-je pour autant rentrer chez moi? En ai-je toujours envie.

Le temps de l'innocence est tellement loin derrière moi. J'ai tout laissé ou plutôt on m'a arrachée à ma vie sans que je ne sache qui, pourquoi et encore moins comment. Je suis partie d'une maison chaleureuse où je me sentais en sécurité et aimée pour atterrir dans un lieu hostile et en guerre. Et la même question qui revient toujours: pourquoi moi? Après tout, je n'étais qu'une jeune femme, toute juste sortie de l'adolescence qui ne connaissait rien à la vraie vie. Je n'ai jamais eu d'épreuve à surmonter, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de travailler pour avoir ce que je voulais. Alors comment a-t-on pu croire que je serais utile ici? Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils sont tombés, les uns après les autres et moi, j'ai encore une fois été trop focalisée sur ma petite personne, sur ma protection, pour m'en rendre compte. J'aurais peut-être pu changer quelque chose… oui peut-être mais je n'ai rien fait et j'ai peur des conséquences, d'apprendre si j'ai perdu quelque chose de bien plus précieux que ma misérable existence.

La seule chose que je perçois du monde extérieur est la présence des personnes ayant combattu à nos côtés qui se déplacent. Je me lève et me rends la où je sais qu'il a le plus de chance d'être. Arrivée là-bas, je bloque, je ne sais comment réagir. Je suis encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais il y a quelques secondes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Je m'appelle Enora- me demandez pas d'où ça vient, je ne le sais pas moi-même -, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis toujours au lycée.

J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas faite pour les études. Étudier des dates et des formules jusqu'à onze heures du soir, très peu pour moi, je préfère passer du temps avec mes amis. Et puis surtout, je suis plus du monde artistique comme la danse, le chant, le dessin et, chose plutôt bizarre d'après mes parents, les sports de combat. J'adore le corps à corps.

J'ai la belle vie, c'est vrai. Mes parents sont géniaux -je sais c'est rare d'entendre ça-, mes amis aussi et mon copain est incroyable. J'ai eu la vie facile, je ne connais pas le malheur de la perte d'un proche, les amitiés ou les cœurs brisés. Les seules larmes que j'ai versées sont celles de mes caprices d'enfants. J'ai été gâtée par la vie sans jamais la remercier, je ne me soucie que de moi et de mes proches. Tant qu'ils sont là, les autres n'ont pas d'importance, c'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-Tu as bientôt fini Eno, m'appelle ma mère.

-Oui j'arrive, je réponds en me regardant une dernière fois dans la glace.

Mes cheveux blonds sont trop nombreux et trop indomptable pour moi, même si Julian -mon copain- me dit que ça me donne un air de rebelle sexy. Mes yeux bleu-vert m'énervent sans qu'il n'y ait de raison valable. Et ma taille de naine -bon d'accord 1m55 ce n'est pas une taille de naine mais ce n'est pas assez grand pour moi- me font penser que vraiment, je ne suis pas gâtée de ce côté-là. Pourtant Julian aime bien, il dit que ça me donne un côté fragile et vulnérable, qu'on a envie de me protéger. Moi ça me donne surtout envie de mettre des talons pour m'agrandir un maximum mais bon, question de point de vue après tout.

Pour résumer, je ne suis pas un canon de beauté, je suis normale et je m'en contente même si ça ne m'empêche pas de râler sur ma taille, mes cheveux ou mes yeux. Je plais à Julian, je me fous des autres. Mes amis et ma famille m'aiment comme je suis alors peut importe ce que les autres en pensent.

Je sors de ma chambre et descends. J'embrasse mon père et ma mère avec enthousiasme et m'assied pour déjeuner.

-Alors, commence mon père. Ce sont les derniers examens aujourd'hui, tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir?

-Oui, je le sens bien cette année, je fais avec un grand sourire. Comme ça l'année prochaine je pourrais enfin rentrer dans cette grande école artistique dont je rêve depuis mes cinq ans, je fais rêveuse.

-Oui mais faut-il encore que tu passes, se moque ma mère.

Je lui lance une mie de pain en riant. Rien ne peut me mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi tout les examens que j'ai passés jusqu'à présent, c'est la dernière ligne droite et je sens que je vais réussir, j'ai bien révisé -oui moi aussi je me suis étonnée- et j'ai même refait des exercices. Je me relève et pars en saluant mes parents qui sourient devant mon excitation. Je prends ma voiture et file au lycée, la musique à fond, chantant. Je me gare et à peine sortie que mes amis arrivent pour me saluer.

Il y a Sarah, elle est adorable, toujours souriante et la joie de vivre éclaire son visage enfantin. Elle me sert dans ses bras comme si on ne s'était pas vues depuis des années. Il y a Antonio, un garçon marrant et un peu bizarre qui croit au surnaturel -genre les sorcières, les fantômes-, et qui me dit toujours que j'ai une aura plus puissante que celle des autres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris mais il est vraiment gentil et on est amis depuis qu'il a remis à sa place cette garce de Setters qui m'avait collé un Chewingum dans les cheveux en primaire. Et il y a Évangeline. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est superficielles mais elle sait qu'elle est belle et s'en sert souvent pour arriver à ses fins. Masi derrière ça, c'est la personne la plus gentille et généreuse avec les gens qu'elle aime que je connaisse.

Et derrière, il y a Julian. Mon homme à moi, le mien. Oui je sais, ça fait très ado devant son premier amour dit comme ça mais très sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, sans sa présence et son soutien dans tout ce que j'entreprends. C'est le petit ami idéal et contrairement à ce que dit Antonio je sais qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. D'après Antonio, mon aura et la sienne ne sont pas compatible, que j'ai besoin d'une relation plus forte, plus passionnelle, moins plate. Mais moi, elle me suffit amplement.

Il s'approche et m'enlace en m'embrassant. Je soupire de satisfaction en souriant.

-Allez, on a des examens à terminer, s'exclame Sarah en souriant.

Je souris et nous la suivons. On passe les épreuves et je pense bien m'en sortir. Une fois finies, il est convenu que nous allions tous prendre un verre pour fêter la fin des examens. On va entrer quand Julian me retient.

-Il faut qu'on parle, soupire-t-il.

Je n'aime pas cette phrase, ce n'est jamais bon mais j'acquiesce tout de même et le suis sur le banc. Il regarde droit devant lui, semblant chercher ses mots et moi, j'attends alors qu'une voix au fond de moi me dit que je connais la fin de l'histoire.

-Eno, j'ai choisi l'université où j'irais étudier l'année prochaine, dit-il.

-Et?

-Yale, soupire-t-il.

-Si loin, je m'exclame. Mais on s'était dit que…

-Je sais mais Yale, je ne peux pas refuser ça, tu comprends?

-Oui évidemment, je fais alors que mon esprit s'est mis en mode pause. Et nous, je demande finalement.

-Je crois que…ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de faire une pause.

-Je vois, je fais en voulant me lever.

-Enora s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre.

-Ce que je comprends c'est que tu baisses les bras avant même d'essayer, je rétorque calmement -ce qui est bizarre quand on me connait. À moins que…tu ne veuilles arrêter parce que tu ne veux plus de moi?

-Toi et moi, hésite-t-il. Ce n'est pas de l'amour à proprement parler, c'est surtout une grande affection et je crois que j'attends…plus.

-Je ne te suffis plus, je réalise.

Il soupire et baisse la tête. J'ai la réponse à ma question, je sens ma gorge se serrer et les larmes monter alors, par fierté, je tourne les talons et m'en vais, pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'il m'a fait mal. Je rentre à la maison, un peu calmée. À l'intérieur, je ne réponds pas à mes parents et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je me couche sur mon lit et respire calmement pour contrôler la fureur qui monte en moi. Je ne dois pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus, je risquerais de mettre le feu à la maison.

Seul Antonio est au courant de ce qui arrive lorsque je suis dépassée par mes émotions. Des phénomènes inexplicables, comme un feu qui se déclenche, un robinet qui éclate, une fenêtre qui se brise,… ce genre de chose. J'ai appris à les contrôler mais quand la colère prend le dessus, je n'y arrive pas. Ma mère entre dans ma chambre, inquiète.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Si ce sont les examens, tu sais comme tu as réussi les autres, tu auras juste des examens de passage…

-C'est fini avec Julian, je la coupe.

-Ho, je vois, soupire-t-elle en venant s'assoir sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il dit…il dit que il part à Yale et que c'est mieux d'arrêter parce que lui et moi ce n'est pas de l'amour.

-Et est-ce que ça l'était? Me demande-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, lui et moi c'était une évidence, on a commencé à sortir ensemble dès qu'on a su ce qu'étaient les vrais amoureux… je ne sais plus vraiment, peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être que c'est si difficile de dire au revoir juste parce qu'il est un ami précieux et que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais que je ne l'aime pas d'amour. Et je suppose que j'ai aussi un peu peur d'être seule, je n'ai jamais été célibataire.

-Tu es jeune, tu as le temps de trouver la personne avec qui tu partageras ta vie. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre ou une autre, fait-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-J'adorerais voir votre tête à papa et toi si c'était une, je pouffe.

Elle rit en secouant la tête, me tapote la tête et sors de ma chambre en me disant de me reposer. C'est ce que je fais, je ne descends même pas manger, prends ma douche mets ma nuisette Hello Kitty -un vrai suicide sociale si quelqu'un me voit avec- et me couche en mettant les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans mes oreilles. Je m'endors rapidement vers un sommeil sans rêve et je me félicite de ne pas avoir repensé à cette journée et d'avoir réussi à esquiver les appels répétitifs de mes amis.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux mais, une fois ouverts, je les arrondis en me disant que finalement, je rêve. Je suis en pleine forêt et en plein délire aussi apparemment. Je me relève et me rends compte que je suis toujours en nuisette Hello Kitty. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, je n'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil chez moi et je ne rêve jamais d'endroit que je ne connais pas ou auquel je n'ai pas pensé. Et comme je déteste les forêts -trop de bestioles et d'araignées pour moi- je ne vois pas pourquoi je rêve de ça. À moins que ce ne soit un cauchemar.

Comme pour me donner raisons, des bruits de…sabots? se font entendre et des hommes habillés bizarrement et sales s'arrêtent devant moi. Le regard qu'ils posent sur moi ne me dit rien qui vaille, je me pince discrètement pour me réveiller mais je suis toujours là et je commence à paniquer. L'un d'eux descends et m'agrippe le bras pour me ramener contre lui alors que je m'éloigne et m'apprête à courir -stupide puisqu'ils sont à cheval.

-Regardez ce qu'on a là, raille celui-ci.

-On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser, rit un autre.

Je me débats et ils doivent en avoir marre puisque, tout à coup, je ressens une douleur à la tête et tout devient noir.


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci à knights queen et à Aliete pour leur review.**

**le chapitre est court mais je promets de faire mieux pour les autres, je prends mes marques petit à petit. Ce n'est pas le genre de fic que j'écris normalement alors j'espère bien m'en sortir.**

**Ce chapitre peut comporter des passages "dur" je les ai minimisé le plus possible...**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 2.**_  
__  
Je me pousse au fond de la cage en entendant du bruit, espérant me faire oublier, qu'on ne me voit pas. Ça doit faire trois jours que je suis là et le seul signe de vie que j'ai eu est le plateau de nourriture qu'on m'apporte à chaque levé et couché de soleil. Ce n'est donc pas normal que quelqu'un vienne maintenant, en pleine journée. Un visage apparaît soudain devant la cage dans laquelle on m'a enfermée, me faisant sursauter et me coller contre la paroi rocheuse alors qu'il rit.

-Ça sert à rien d'essayer de te cacher, raille-t-il en ouvrant la cage. Allez sors de là.

Je ne bouge pas ce qui semble l'énerver puisqu'il m'attrape la cheville et me tire vers lui, m'écorchant les jambes et me faisant crier au passage. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et me fait me relever. Cet imbécile ne pense pas que je sache me défendre sinon, il aurait anticipé ce que va arriver. En moins de deux, je lui attrape le bras et le tords de toute mes forces jusqu'à entendre un craquement. Il hurle et m'insulte mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus et pars en courant vers la forêt. Mais, une vive douleur à la cheville, me fait crier et tomber. Je regarde ma jambe et vois qu'une flèche la transperce. Nom de Dieu mais, où est-ce que j'ai débarqué? Et qui sont ces malades habillé comme Cornac le barbare en encore plus sale? Putain ça fait mal.

-Tu croyais aller où comme ça? Me demande celui qui m'a envoyé la flèche alors que ceux derrière lui sourit.

-Va te faire foutre, je hurle alors que la douleur m'assaille.

Il n'a pas l'air content et me relève par les cheveux -ils ont fait quoi mes cheveux pour qu'on s'en prenne à eux comme ça, hein?

-À qui tu crois parler, hein? Crache-t-il.

Mon Dieu, l'haleine. Je ne réponds pas et il tire plus fort avant de me jeter au sol et de se coucher sur moi. Mon instinct prend le dessus et je me débats comme une lionne alors qu'il balade ses mains sur moi. J'ai envie de vomir et j'essaye du mieux que je peux de le repousser.

-Je vais te montrer moi, gronde-t-il en me giflant.

- Lâche-moi sale porc, je crie.

Il ricane en mettant tout son poids sur moi, me coupant la respiration et se frottant contre moi, me faisant sentir à quel point la situation l'excite. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça? Je hurle.

-Pourquoi pas? Raille-t-il avec une voix rauque qui me rend malade. Tu es plutôt mignonne.

-Ça suffit, ordonne une grosse voix.

Le porc se relève alors que je reste au sol, tétanisée.

-Relevez-la, ordonne la voix.

On me relève -par les bras cette fois- et je m'éloigne de cette personne en grimaçant de dégoût. Je fixe le nouveau venu avec haine. Il est tout aussi -si ce n'est plus- affreux que les autres, il me fait penser à ses gros barbares du moyen-âge et ils en portent tous les habits. C'est une secte, je ne vois que ça. Espérons qu'ils n'organisent pas le sacrifice d'une jeune vierge -ils seront déçus les barbares, je ne suis plus vierge depuis un moment déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je demande avec fureur.

-Beaucoup de chose, fait celui qui doit être le chef.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, je réclame. Laissez-moi partir.

-D'où viens-tu? Me demande-t-il soudainement. Tu ne semble appartenir à aucun peuple que je connais. Tu n'es pas romaine, ni picte, ni Scots et encore moins saxonne.

-Nom de Dieu mais vous êtes qui? Je m'exclame alors que ce malade énonce les peuple du moyen-âge.

-Le chef des Saxons.

-Faut arrêter les jeux de rôle mon vieux, ça te monte à la tête si tu veux mon avis.

Il rit alors que je viens juste de me foutre de lui en lui disant qu'il manquait une case.

-Un sacré caractère, rit-il. On va devoir arranger ça. Vous pouvez jouer avec, dit-il aux hommes présent alors que je recule, terrifiée de comprendre. Mais je veux qu'elle reste en vie alors allez-y doucement, je te fais confiance fils.

Il passe devant moi, me caresse la joue alors que je recule violemment la tête pour briser ce contact et il s'en va, me laissant en pâture à ses barbares. Celui qui doit être son fils et au passage celui qui m'a blessé la jambe s'approche en souriant. Il me prend dans ses bras alors que je me débats mais cet enfoiré tient bon. Il me balance sur le sol, près de ma cage de laquelle je m'éloigne. Il agrippe ma jambe, tient la flèche et la retire d'un coup sec alors que je hurle de toute mes forces et que les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Il rit et s'allonge de nouveau sur moi, je ne songe même plus à me débattre je suis fatiguée, ailleurs. C'est quand je sens ses mains passer sous ma nuisette que je reviens à l'instant présent et que j'essaye de le frapper, de le mordre. Il me gifle, en venant au poing quand il voit que ça ne marche pas, puis il semble comprendre que je me battrais jusqu'au bout car, il soupire, me bloque les bras au dessus de la tête avec l'une des siennes et bloque mes jambes, se mettant entre elle.

Je me déconnecte, essayant de partir loin d'ici, loin de ce cauchemar. J'y arrive un instant, je ne suis plus là, je suis dans ma chambre avec ma mère, au chaud et en sécurité. J'ai un sursaut de conscience en sentant une vive douleur dans mon bas ventre et, sachant que le calvaire à commencé mais ne voulant pas rester consciente pour ça, je me concentre d'autant plus pour me déconnecter de la réalité, pour ne pas subir les assauts de ce sale porc dégoûtant. Je me reconnecte dans ma cage, une douleur au niveau de l'intimité, une brûlure. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même en me disant que c'est malheureusement la réalité et que je ne pourrai jamais me réveiller.

* * *

Les jours passent suivis par les semaines. Ils me nourrissent, me battent, me violent et me soignent histoire de pouvoir recommencer. J'ai pensé me laisser mourir de faim mais, ils l'ont remarqué et me l'ont fait amèrement regretter. Leur but est de me briser et ils fournissent toujours plus d'effort dans l'humiliation et la douleur sans pour autant que je ne cesse de me battre. Leur dernière nouveauté est de m'attacher comme un chien, un collier autour du cou et une laisse attachée à ma cage. S'ils savaient qu'ils ont atteint leur but il y a longtemps mais que je refuse simplement de leur montrer.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues alors que le souvenir de ma famille, de mes amis, de Julian reviennent. Je me demande ce qu'ils font, s'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer.

J'entends des bruits dehors, des bruits de lutte mais n'y prête pas vraiment attention, ces barbares se battent souvent entre eux. Seulement, là, ils ne s'arrêtent pas, aucune voix ne leur demande de se taire. Je sais que le chef et son fils sont partis hier car le fils est venu me dire au revoir mais, l'un d'eux aurait dû intervenir. Je me recroqueville dans mon coin de cage, espérant me cacher s'ils viennent me voir. Une habitude stupide puisqu'ils me voient toujours et rigolent de mon geste. Il y a un silence, des murmures et j'entends quelqu'un arriver. Je me rapproche encore plus de la surface rocheuse si c'est possible et ma main agrippe la pierre, me servant de repère. J'entends la personne s'accroupir et pousser une exclamation. Il y a une conversation que je ne comprends pas puis on revient vers moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête et me retrouve face à un homme qui ouvre ma cage et me tend la main.

-Ne t'en fait pas, me dit-il. C'est fini, tout est fini, tu ne risque plus rien. Allez, viens.

Je refuse d'un signe de tête et il soupire.

-Je m'appelle Arthur et toi?

-Tu peux me faire confiance, m'assure-t-il.

Je le regarde dans les yeux puis regarde derrière lui. Il y a six hommes qui ont les yeux fixés sur moi. Mais, ce n'est pas les mêmes regards que ces barbares. Je regarde le prénommé Arthur et lui désigne le collier.

-Nom de Dieu, s'exclame l'un d'eux en regardant autour de lui et me faisant sursauter. Ces enfoirés de sales chiens l'ont traitée comme un animal.

-Bors tu pourrais être un peu moins…toi? Dit un autre. Tu as fait sursauter la gamine.

-Pardon, grommelle-t-il. Arthur, tu vas te décider à lui retirer ce truc, oui?

Arthur approche sa main doucement alors que je darde un regard méfiant sur celle-ci. Il le défait lentement et une fois retiré je déglutis difficilement. Il défait ensuite les liens de mes poignets que je masse avant de les passer sur ma gorge. Il me tend ensuite une main pour me faire sortir, j'essaye de bouger mais tous mes muscles protestent et je gémis douloureusement en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Arthur se baisse un peu plus et passe ses bras dans ma cage pour me tirer vers lui, tout en douceur. J'accroche mes mains à son cou alors qu'il me soulève et me fait passer dans les bras d'un autre des hommes présents. Je me crispe un peu mais ne proteste pas, n'en ayant plus la force.

-Prends-la avec toi et avance devant pour nous guider, nous devons faire vite, elle a besoin de soins.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est Arthur, proteste l'un d'eux. C'est peut-être l'une des leurs.

-Ne soit pas stupide, grommelle celui nommé Bors. Cette gamine était dans une cage et à en croire ses réactions et les coups qu'elle porte, ce n'était pas par choix.

-Enora, je murmure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

-Mon nom… Enora, je souffle avant de partir vers l'inconscience.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je voulais faire intervenir les picte au début mais Les chevaliers seraient arrivé assez tard alors j'ai préféré faire autrement.

laissez une review, c'est mon seul moyen de savoir si ma fic est appréciée.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Un grand merci à Aliete, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**EDIT du 13/03/2012: Un grand merci à Yummi qui corrige en ce moment-même mes chapitres, me permettant de les perfectionner et les reposter sans fautes.  
**

_**Chapitre 3.  
**__**  
**_Je suis plongée dans le noir, ne pouvant qu'entendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Il y a de l'agitation. J'ai l'impression qu'on me dépose sur le sol mais, je suis dans un tel état comateux que je ne peux dire si c'est un délire ou la réalité.

-Elle est brûlante.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Ceci explique cela je suppose. Mon corps se venge de ce qu'on lui a longtemps refusé: le repos, la paix. Je sombre à nouveau dans les ténèbres, qui me promettent tranquillité et rétablissement en espérant me réveiller dans ma chambre et que ma mère me dise que je vais être en retard en cours.

Je vois son visage avec son sourire tendre et exaspéré quand j'ai renversé ma glace sur la tête d'un petit garçon qui m'avait embrassé. J'avais six ans.

Je me souviens de sa colère le jour où je suis rentrée complètement saoule alors que j'étais sortie en boîte pour la première fois. J'avais quinze ans et j'ai été privée de sortie pendant un mois.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour retourner à cette époque. Une époque insouciante où tout était à sa place et où tout tournait rond. Je ne veux pas être ici. Un monde que je ne connais pas, plein de barbarie et de barbares. Et je ne veux surtout pas ouvrir les yeux sur ma cage.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste inconsciente -j'ai des moments brefs de lucidité, j'entends qu'on parle, je sens qu'on me touche le front- mais, je me sens enfin mieux. Les migraines sont parties ainsi que l'état comateux. J'entends des voix près de moi et je reconnais celles des hommes qui sont venus me chercher et m'ont sortie de cet enfer. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir qu'il fait noir et qu'un feu de camp est allumé.

-Enfin réveillée gamine? S'exclame une voix en me faisant sursauter.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur? Le réprimande un autre.

-Mais non, c'est parce qu'elle t'a vu ça, réplique l'autre.

Je m'assieds doucement les regardant de manière méfiante. Celui à la grosse voix qui m'a fait sursauter a une carrure d'un ours. Il est chauve et a des cicatrices sur les parties visibles de son corps. Néanmoins, il a un air jovial, on peut tout de suite dire qu'il est gentil et qu'il aime rigoler. L'autre me fait penser aux saxons…en plus propre et en moins barbare. Il a des longs cheveux blonds et une barbe qu'il ferait mieux de raser mais est tout de même plutôt mignon. À leur côté, il y a un autre homme qui les regarde, blasé. Il ressemble à l'ours mais en moins "armoire à glace" et il nettoie une hache. Je frissonne en la voyant, me demandant de quoi il la nettoie. Mon regard tombe sur un autre aux cheveux bouclés bruns et avec, lui aussi, une barbe à raser. Il me fait un signe de tête auquel je ne réponds pas, me contentant de les fixer avec insistance.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, fait l'homme qui a ouvert ma cage, Arthur je pense. Je suis Arthur, le commandant des chevaliers Sarmates. Et voici les chevaliers Bors (l'ours donc), Gauvain (le blond), Dagonet (l'homme à la hache), Galahad (l'homme aux boucles brunes).

-Et moi c'est Lancelot, se présente un homme qui arrive avec du bois en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'entends quelques-uns soupirer d'exaspération. Apparemment il a déjà dû faire ce cirque à ses conquêtes. Je le regarde de haut en bas, un sourcil relevé alors que les autres sourient, amusés.

-Enora, je réplique seulement.

-Oui, on sait, rétorque Dagonet. Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est d'où tu viens?

Je le regarde, cherchant une réponse appropriée. J'ai fini par me dire que toute cette histoire de saxons, de pictes et que sais-je encore, était réelle. Donc, si j'en crois mes maigres connaissances, on est au Moyen-âge ou quelque chose du genre. Ils ne doivent pas connaître les USA eux donc si je dis Caroline du nord, ils ne risquent pas de comprendre. Le souci, c'est que je ne connais pas les peuples qui existent. Bon tant pis, j'opte pour la vérité ou du moins une partie.

-Caroline du Nord, je fais avec hésitation, si bien que ma réponse ressemble plus à une question.

-Je ne crois pas connaître, répond Arthur.

-Tu m'étonnes, je marmonne.

-Pardon, réplique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, je bafouille. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi exactement? Je demande en les regardant avec inquiétude.

-Nous allons vous emmener au mur d'Hadrien avec nous et nous verrons une fois là-bas.

-Cool me voilà rassurée, j'ironise.

Il me regarde bizarrement alors que je soupire. Je sens qu'on va avoir des soucis de compréhension pendant un moment.

-Que faisais-tu avec des saxons, gamine? Demande Bors.

Je me raidis d'un coup, ma mâchoire se crispe et je détourne mon regard pour le diriger vers la forêt -je me rends compte seulement maintenant qu'on est dans une forêt. Voilà _la_question. Je me disais aussi que ce serait bizarre que le sujet ne vienne pas sur le tapis. J'entends le bruit d'un coup suivi d'un « aie, mais quoi encore? » mais je n'écoute plus. Je soupire en secouant la tête. C'est ça la solution, ne plus jamais y repenser, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Oui, je tiens le moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie tout de suite.

-Vous auriez de l'eau? Je demande soudain en me rendant compte que je suis assoiffée.

Gauvain me tend sa gourde et je lui souris en le remerciant avant de presque la lui arracher et de la vider. Je la lui rends avec un sourire d'excuse alors qu'il essaye de retenir un sourire. Arthur me propose un peu de nourriture que je décline gentiment, je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous ne devez pas avoir mangé depuis un moment Enora, vous devez vous nourrir.

-Et bien je n'ai pas faim et je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger quand je n'ai pas faim, je réplique en le fusillant du regard. Je ne suis pas une enfant, je sais quand je dois me nourrir.

Il soupire alors que je le défie du regard de me faire manger. Il semble se rendre compte que c'est perdu d'avance puisqu'il me laisse enfin tranquille en me conseillant de dormir. J'obéis à ce conseil -à en me disant qu'il ne supporterait sûrement pas que je proteste encore une fois. Je me couche et ferme les yeux. Je m'endors aussitôt mais j'aurais préféré passer une nuit blanche. Les souvenirs affluents, traîtres, douloureux, réduisant à néant les efforts fournis pendant le réveil pour ne pas y penser. Je les hais, je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont, ces saletés saxons dégoûtants, répugnants. Je me jure de tuer tous ceux qui croiseront mon passage. Ils mourront tous autant qu'ils sont.

Mes rêves hantent mon sommeil et un moment plus pénible que les autres arrivent quand je me sens secouée violemment. Mon instinct prenant le dessus, je ne prends pas le temps de regarder qui me réveille, je lui saute dessus tout de suite. La personne reçoit mon poing dans la figure, je lui grimpe dessus alors qu'elle s'écroule à terre et…reste bloquée.

Je ne connais pas son visage mais son odeur m'est familière. Je fronce les sourcils en l'observant. Il est…beau, très beau. Il me regarde abasourdi -sûrement de s'être fait plaquer au sol par une fille.

-On dérange? Raille la voix de…et bien oui Bors. Et bien Tristan, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Je me relève en catastrophe, rougissante de honte. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que les autres sont là aussi.

-Elle m'a frappé, explique le dénommé Tristan en se frottant la mâchoire.

L'ours éclate de rire, d'autres suivent, d'autres se contentent de sourire.

-Je…, je commence à bégayer. C'est que… Ho et puis c'est de votre faute, je finis par m'énerver en me tournant vers Tristan.

-Ma faute? S'exclame-t-il.

-Ben oui, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me secouer comme ça?

-Il fallait bien vous réveiller.

-Et vous ne saviez pas le faire de manière moins brutale? Je réplique alors que je hausse la voix.

-Et c'est une raison pour me frapper? Demande-t-il d'une voix froide alors qu'un oiseau sur son épaule piaffe.

-Bien sûr, j'ai cru que vous étiez… Mais, tu vas te taire le moineau? Je hurle en regardant l'oiseau.

-C'est un faucon, me reprend Tristan.

-Sans blague? Je fais avec une mine faussement surprise.

-Bon remettons nous en route, intervient Arthur alors que les autres me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Enora vous avez le temps de manger.

-J'ai plus faim, je grimace.

Il soupire en secouant la tête.

-Bien vous montrez avec Tristan, fait-il d'une voix sans réplique avant de monter son cheval.

Je déglutis en regardant le concerné qui n'affiche aucune expression. On aurait pu me le dire avant que je ne lui crie dessus, non?

-Tu l'as plus fait parler en dix secondes qu'en dix ans, rigole Bors en montant à cheval.

Tristan monte et se tourne vers moi. Je soupire en remerciant mon père et sa lubie de me faire faire de l'équitation. Je grimpe derrière lui en soupirant.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir, dit-il.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et il démarre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas rancunier.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Laissez une review s'il vous plait, si vous lisez ce serait sympa de laisser votre avis...

Merci.


	5. Chapter 4

**Honte à moi pour avoir pris autant de temps mais avec la rentrée et tout ça je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai effacé, reécris pour re-effacer et ainsi de suite un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi mais bon... Le voilà! mdr**

**un grand merci à Aliete (encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira), à Merry (Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;) )et à Rukie-Chan (encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également) pour leur review.**

******Bonne lecture.**  


_**Chapitre 4.**__**  
**_  
-Tu veux aller te promener, fait Tristan au moineau. Allez, vas-y.

L'oiseau s'en va à mon plus grand soulagement. Il n'arrête pas de me fixer et ça commence à m'énerver. Je regarde Tristan et ne peux m'empêcher de lancer:

-Tu es plus bavard avec l'oiseau qu'avec les humains.

Mon Dieu, bâillonnez-moi maintenant! Je me mords la lèvre mais il ne répond pas, ne me regarde même pas. J'essaye de dire quelque chose d'intelligent pour aujourd'hui et dit difficilement:

-Désolée pour la pêche.

-La quoi? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le coup, je me reprends. C'est juste que les seuls fois où j'ai été réveillée comme ça, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Je secoue la tête pour effacer les images qui reviennent. Il hoche juste de la tête et ne dit plus rien. L'imbécile, il le prend comme ça? Bien puisque c'est ainsi, je laisse tomber le côté gentil pour mettre celui d'insupportable. Comment? Simple, il semble aimer le silence et bien, dans mon infinie bonté, je lui gâche son silence en radotant. Je lui parle de tout et n'importe quoi. Commentant même ce paysage très…vert. J'en viens même à lui parler de chaussures mais il est plus fort que moi et reste impassible.

Il commence à faire nuit et il s'arrête, laissant le temps aux autres d'arriver. Quand Arthur voit mon sourire satisfait et Tristan au bord de la crise de nerf, il me lance un regard désapprobateur. Je hausse les épaules avec un innocent: « Bah quoi? ».

-La prochaine fois, elle va avec Bors, dit simplement Tristan avant de descendre. Et puis c'est quoi des Jimmy Choo?

-On va s'arrêter pour la nuit, prévient Arthur en ignorant la réflexion de son compagnon.

Je descends en soupirant de soulagement.

-Non mais plus sérieusement, je réplique. Je peux changer de partenaire de voyage parce qu'il a autant de conversation que ma grand-mère qui ne parlait qu'à ses chats.

-Je suis éclaireur, se défend l'autre.

-Et alors? Ça inclus d'être ennuyant à mourir?

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi elle reste avec nous déjà, fait-il aux autres qui sourient devant la scène.

-Elle m'amuse, propose Bors.

-Hé non mais ho, je m'exclame faussement outrée. Je ne suis pas un chien non plus, ni un clown.

-Un quoi? Demande Gauvain.

- Ça ne va pas être la joie tous les jours, je soupire en m'éloignant vers le petit cours d'eau que j'ai aperçu.

Je m'assois au bord de l'eau et plonge mes pieds dedans en frissonnant. Là, je laisse mes pensées dériver vers ma famille et mes amis. Je me demande s'ils se rendent compte de mon absence, si c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé, si je leur manque. Pourquoi c'est moi, qui étais plus que satisfaite de ma vie, qui débarque ici? Je déteste ce lieu, je déteste ces gens sans les avoir rencontrés. Je regarde la rive quand mes yeux sont attirés par quelque chose de brillant. Je me relève et fronce les yeux, j'ai déjà vu cet objet quelque part.

J'entends qu'on m'appelle mais n'écoute pas et plonge dans l'eau pour rejoindre l'autre côté sous les exclamations des garçons. J'entends l'autre bord facilement, remonte à la surface et grimpe. J'attrape l'objet et frissonne: mon pendentif, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Je l'attache et replonge pour rejoindre le groupe. Lancelot et Gauvain m'aident à remonter alors que Galahad me traite de folle.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? Me demande-t-il -il semble avoir abandonné le vouvoiement.

Pour toute réponse, je montre mon pendentif.

-Très joli, raille-t-il. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-C'est mon pendentif, je soupire. Je l'avais quand…bref c'est ici qu'on m'a trouvée.

-Les saxons ne viennent pas aussi près, me contredit Arthur en comprenant où je veux en venir.

-Il faut croire que si, je fais en tremblant, frigorifiée et paniquée. Je veux qu'on s'en aille.

-Ils ne viendront pas, tente de me rassurer Arthur.

-Oui et bien permettez-moi d'en douter Ô grand Oracle. Vous pensiez aussi qu'ils ne viendraient pas ici et pourtant ils l'ont fait!

-Oui mais vous étiez seule alors qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes là, fanfaronne Lancelot.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier ruiné par mes tremblements de froid. J'inspire profondément, ils n'ont pas tort de toute façon et puis je suis fatiguée de penser et j'ai froid. Arthur semble lire dans mes pensées car il retire sa cape rouge et me la passe sur les épaules en me frictionnant.

-Vous venez de vous remettre d'une forte fièvre et vous plongez dans l'eau glacée, s'exaspère-t-il.

Je lui fais un sourire désolé. Son contact ne me dérange pas, il m'a sauvée après tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi celui de Tristan ne m'incommode pas non plus alors que celui des autres me dérange toujours un peu. Un bâillement sort de ma bouche et Arthur me dit:

-Vous devriez dormir mais il faut que vous mangiez avant et pas d'excuse cette fois!

J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant avec lui. Il me donne de quoi manger que j'essaye d'avaler en vain. La nourriture me dégoûte, tout me dégoûte. J'ai beau faire la fière qui ne ressent rien quant à ce qui s'est passé, les marques sont là, indélébiles et je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était encore longtemps. Ils poseront des questions, inévitablement ils en poseront et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Le moment où je serais confrontée à ce que j'ai traversé. Rien ne me prédestinait à ça. J'ai eu une vie parfaite. Je n'étais pas la reine du lycée ni même populaire avec des centaines d'amis mais j'avais mes amis, ma famille. Ils ont toujours tout fait pour que je sois heureuse et ils ont réussi. Et aujourd'hui, je me dis que ma rupture avec Julian n'était pas si grave, on serait restés amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard.

- Enora? M'appelle Arthur, me ramenant à la réalité. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous faisiez chez les saxons.

Tout mon corps se raidit alors que ma respiration se coupe. Je pensais qu'ils avaient compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. Soit ils sont stupides, soit ils ont compris mais on décidé d'en parler quand même.

-Je n'en sais rien, je souffle.

-Vous avez dit qu'ils vous avaient trouvée ici, insiste-t-il.

-C'est exact, j'acquiesce alors que je deviens de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Que s'est-il passé? Que vous voulaient-ils?

-Ils voulaient…savoir d'où je venais…entre autre, je marmonne plus bas.

-C'est-à-dire? Demande Tristan qui semble m'avoir entendue.

Cette conversation qui m'énerve depuis le début, finit de me mettre en colère et j'explose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à la fin? C'est fini non? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer de savoir ce qu'ils m'ont fait ou demandé?

-Nous devons savoir Enora, insiste Arthur.

Je le darde d'un regard dur. Qu'il garde son air compatissant pour quelqu'un d'autre, je refuse de faire pitié à qui que ce soit et je refuse de me remémorer certaines choses juste pour assouvir sa curiosité. C'est pour quoi je ne crache qu'une moitié de vérité.

-Vous voulez savoir? Mais quoi exactement? Que leur chef m'a trouvée amusante quoi qu'un peu trop rebelle et avec trop de caractère et qu'il voulait me briser? Qu'on m'a battue tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter? Que ces malades n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions auxquelles j'étais incapable de répondre? Ben voilà, vous savez. Vous vous sentez mieux? Parce que moi, non.

-C'est tout?

-…Oui.

Je me lève et m'éloigne d'eux le plus possible tout en faisant attention à ne pas me perdre. Pourquoi insister? Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si le fait d'énoncer les tortures allait les rendre moins douloureuses ou allait me les faire oublier. Je m'assois contre un arbre et passe ma colère -je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en colère- sur l'herbe et les brindilles. Un bruit de battements d'ailes se fait entendre et le moineau du mec taciturne qui dit s'appeler Tristan se plante devant moi et me fixe. Cet oiseau me fiche la trouille, depuis quand les oiseaux ont l'air aussi… humains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je le rabroue.

Il continue de me fixer.

-Tu comptes rester là longtemps? (toujours aucune réaction). Allez ouste…mais arrête de me fixer comme ça.

Rien à faire. Bon, quitte à passer pour une folle en parlant avec un moineau stupide, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, non?

- Ok, tu veux que je parle? Bien. Je m'appelle Enora, j'ai 19 ans -bien qu'en ce moment je réagis comme un enfant qui croit encore au père noël- et j'ai atterri ici je ne sais comment et je n'ai qu'une envie: massacrer la personne qui m'a fait ce plan pourri avant de retourner chez moi près de ma famille et mes amis dans mon mode bien civilisé. Voilà, satisfait? Maintenant va-t-en!

-Je ne sais pas s'il est satisfait mais moi beaucoup, me fait soudain sursauter la voix de Tristan.

Je me relève, manquant de retomber sur mes fesses comme une imbécile et rougis en voyant son air passablement amusé. Il est où le visage impassible quand on en a besoin? Je vous le demande.

-Vous me suivez ou quoi? Je l'agresse.

-Non, je faisais simplement un repérage pour voir si tout allait bien dans les environs quand je vous ai entendue crier.

-Je ne criais pas, je nie. Je m'exprime, c'est différent!

-Non bien sûr, raille-t-il. Vous semblez énervée, remarque-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donne un air vraiment craquant.

Ok, pause, on rembobine, encore un peu…voilà. Comment ça craquant? Non mais je suis malade ou quoi? Ce mec est encore plus taciturne que mon arrière grand-père -ce qui est vraiment compliqué puisqu'il est mort- et puis, il est vieux! Bon ok, il n'est pas vraiment vieux mais…il n'est pas craquant il est…canon, je pense en le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Et bien plus civilisé que les malades que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici. Mais le malaise reste. Après tout, je suis seule avec un homme et je n'ai plus confiance en eux. Même en lui bien qu'il soit beau, mystérieux, sexy et… Bref.

-Je ne suis pas énervée, je dis finalement. Je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions inutiles.

-Elles n'étaient pas inutiles, me corrige-t-il. Nous devions savoir à qui nous avions à faire et je sais que vous n'avez pas été totalement honnête avec ce qui s'est passé chez les saxons.

Je me fige une nouvelle fois, le regard braqué sur lui. Puis, ma colère revient.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez hein?

-Cette réaction veut tout dire, se justifie-t-il. Votre regard fuyant en permanence, le malaise de rester seule avec un homme ou qu'il vous touche…

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça prouve, je fais d'une manière hautaine pour reprendre contenance.

-J'ai vu les marques sur votre corps, commence-t-il à s'énerver. Non, me coupe-t-il alors que je vais protester. N'insultez pas le bon guérisseur que je suis Madame, je sais faire la différence entre les marques d'une femme battue et d'une femme violée.

C'est sans doute le plus long discours auquel j'ai eu droit venant de sa part mais j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise. Je hais ce mot. Viol. Non, je refuse de l'admettre ou toute cette force que j'ai réussi à préserver s'effondrera. Les coups, l'humiliation d'être traitée comme un animal, je peux le supporter, je peux passer au-dessus de ça mais _ça _? Non, je n'y arriverai pas.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Me demande-t-il soudain. Si votre terre est si loin, pourquoi vous en êtes-vous autant éloignée ?

Encore une fois, que répondre? Je m'assieds en soupirant, ramenant mes jambes contre mon buste. Bien que je sois contente qu'il ait changé de sujet, je me retrouve encore une fois dans le doute. Peut-être que je devrais leur dire d'où je viens réellement non? Non, d'après ce que j'ai écouté de mon prof d'histoire -en passant, c'était un prof plutôt courageux quand on voit ce qu'il a supporté avec notre classe- il va me prendre pour une sorcière ou je ne sais quoi et me brûler vive!

-Je…je n'en sais rien, je souffle.

Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Il fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules, se disant sûrement que, de toute façon, il s'en fiche royalement. Il me fait un signe de tête et repars alors que je soupire en laissant mon regard dévier sur sa silhouette. Ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses… je rougis violemment en m'en rendant compte, me demandant quel est mon problème au juste et retourne près des autres pour dormir.

* * *

Alors, dites moi tout, vous avez aimé ou pas du tout?

Laissez une review surtout, c'est motivant et ça me dit si mon travail en vaut la peine et surtout...Je les adore :P

Bye


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5.**_  
_**  
**_  
Je me réveille doucement et la première, ce qui est plutôt bizarre. Je décide d'en profiter pour aller me rafraîchir un peu. Je vais au cours d'eau un peu plus loin, regardant tout de même à pouvoir retrouver mon chemin pour le retour. Une fois fait, je me débarrasse de la cape d'Arthur, de l'espèce de tissu dont j'ai hérité pour remplacer ma nuisette -quand je pense que je disais qu'elle était un suicide social assuré- et me plonge dans l'eau froide. Je serai peut-être malade mais je serai une malade propre…autant que je peux l'être dans mon cas. Je me frotte, insistant sur certaines parties pour m'enlever toute trace, même si je sais que c'est impossible, il n'y a qu'à voir mes blessures qui laisseront des cicatrices affreuses. Je soupire et finis de me laver.

Je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends un bruit, léger, presque inaudible. Je me fige et regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a rien. Une fille normale se dirait sûrement qu'elle a dû se tromper ou que c'est un animal mais je ne suis pas une fille normale et je suis surtout du genre paranoïaque. J'attrape doucement la cape et sors doucement en m'enroulant dedans, regardant toujours autour de moi, recherchant n'importe quel signe qui me prouvera qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Je recule de quelques pas, me baisse pour prendre mon « tissu », me relève et m'apprête à me retourner quand on me tire en arrière et me plaque contre un arbre, dans l'ombre. Je vais castrer celui qui a posé ses pattes sur moi quand je me rends compte que c'est Tristan.

-Mais t'es…, je commence avant que sa main n'étouffe le reste de ma phrase.

Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il a de belles mains, très viriles mais que vue ma taille, elle fait la moitié de mon visage? Et que de ce fait, il n'étouffe pas seulement mes paroles mais moi aussi? En tout cas, il semble s'en rendre compte car il la retire, me faisant tout de même signe de me taire. Est-il psychotique? Ou alors je ne suis pas la seule parano du coin… je remarque aussi ma proximité de nos corps -entendez par là qu'il est collé à moi et que je confirme qu'il est vraiment musclé. Il semble aux aguets, fixant un point invisible. Sa main se pose inconsciemment sur mon épaule et je suis partagée entre deux réactions: tout d'abord celui de mon corps qui se défend en se tendant, voulant ce soustraire à ce contact et ensuite des frissons qui n'ont rien avoir avec la peur.

Il semble se détendre et soupire.

-Vous allez me dire ce qui vous a pris à la fin, je marmonne furieusement (j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque moi).

Il semble revenir au présent et se rappeler que je suis là. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et sa proximité n'a plus rien de dérangeant, au contraire. Je pourrais regarder ses yeux sombres toute ma vie, je voudrais m'y noyer. Son regard est tellement intense et pourtant si impassible, c'est un véritable paradoxe. Son regard descend et je me rappelle en rougissant que ma tenue n'est pas vraiment appropriée. Sa main sur mon épaule glisse lentement de mon épaule au haut de mon bras puis vers mon avant-bras. Un frisson me parcourt alors que ses yeux sont toujours plongés dans les miens. Il se presse un peu plus contre moi, place son autre main sur ma hanche alors que celle de mon bras revient à mon épaule, sur une blessure alors qu'il penche sa tête vers moi. Je me demande un instant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire exactement avant de me traiter de petite fille naïve puisque ça semble assez évident. Je ne sais pas comment agir, un mélange de panique et d'impatience se dispute en moi alors que ses lèvres s'approchent de plus en plus des miennes. Il ne reste que quelques centimètres, tellement facile à combler avec un mouvement de tête. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. La distance se réduit encore, m'envoyant son souffle chaud et divin. Nos lèvres se frôlent et…

-Hum, hum.

Je sursaute alors que Tristan soupire avant de se reculer. Je reste tétanisée contre mon arbre et suis tout simplement horrifiée en voyant les chevaliers devant nous. Je me rappelle ma tenue et ressers la cape autour de moi.

-On ne voudrait pas déranger, raille Bors (ben oui, qui d'autre me direz-vous). Mais il est temps d'y aller.

-Il y avait quelque chose à l'est, intervient Tristan.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demande Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée, grommelle Tristan en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Il était trop occupé pour aller voir, raille Bors alors que je lui accorde un regard furieux avant de me tourner vers Arthur qui hésite entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

-J'ai entendu du bruit pendant que je me lavais, j'explique. Pour que moi je l'entende, c'était sûrement un animal.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin des Pictes, fait remarquer Lancelot.

-Pictes? Je répète comme une idiote.

-Mais d'où venez-vous? S'exclame soudain Gauvain, apparemment surpris que je n'y connaisse rien dans leur guéguerre pour un territoire.

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse -pas de ma faute si je n'écoutais jamais en histoire. Et non, je ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise foi. Arthur m'explique qui sont les Pictes et je blêmis en m'imaginant en rencontrer un. Je préfère mon histoire d'animal. Oui c'est ça, c'était un animal.

-Un animal, un animal,…, je répète plusieurs fois avant de soupirer de retourner mon attention vers les autres qui me regardent en se demandant sûrement si j'ai toute ma tête. Quoi? Je demande. Ça s'appelle de l'auto-persuasion. Vous savez, quant vous vous répétez plusieurs fois une chose, jusqu'à y croire vous-même.

-Oui évidemment, sourit Lancelot.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-N'empêche que je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester ici, je grommelle. Bon, vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis? je dois me changer, j'ajoute en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui bien sûr, s'exclame soudain Arthur en se rendant enfin compte de ma tenue.

Lancelot la regarde trop longtemps à mon goût, me mettant clairement mal à l'aise. Tristan se rapproche de moi en le regardant alors que Dagonet lui donne un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il secoue la tête et fait demi-tour avec les autres. Tristan suit après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil que j'ai ignoré. Je m'habille -même si je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle des vêtements- et retourne vers les autres. Arthur me tend de la nourriture que je prends en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai l'impression d'être retournée à l'enfance, je grogne en mordant tout de même dans le « pain » que m'a gentiment donné Arthur.

-Nous allons pouvoir y aller, réplique Arthur sans plus me prêter attention. Enora, vous monterez avec Tristan, termine-t-il en se retournant mais c'est sans compter sur moi.

-Hop, hop, hop, je fais en me plantant devant lui, sourcils froncés. Minute papillon, devrais-je rappeler ce que j'ai dit hier? Je ne monte plus avec lui et je suis sûre qu'il est d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Tristan? Je fais en me tournant vers lui mais reprend en le voyant ouvrir la bouche avec un sourire moqueur. Vous voyez? Donc je monte avec vous aujourd'hui!

-Je vois, sourit Arthur -le choc, il sait sourire lui? Mais non je blague…quoique. Et vous voulez monter avec qui?

-Ben, je fais en me rendant compte que je n'en ai aucune idée.

Bon, pas avec Tristan parce qu'en plus d'hier, il me trouble trop et qu'après ce qui vient de se passer, je me sentirais bien trop mal à l'aise seule avec lui. Pas avec Lancelot, c'est un pervers. Un pervers gentil et marrant mais un pervers quand même. Arthur est trop…lui. De même pour Bors et Gauvain ainsi que Galahad semblent me prendre pour une folle -ils n'ont pas vraiment tort me direz-vous. Bon, je suppose que j'ai trouvé. Je me tourne vers Dagonet avec un grand sourire et il secoue la tête avant de lever la main, me faisant signe de passer devant lui. Je lui plaque un baiser sur la joue en le remerciant quand je passe avant de me rappeler que ce n'est pas très bien venu ici. Il faudra bien qu'ils s'y habituent, on m'a déjà fait débarquer ici sans me demander mon avis, je ne vais en plus changer.

Je monte sur le cheval avec un sourire victorieux et Dagonet me rejoint. Nous mettons en route, Tristan en avant comme tout bon éclaireur. Nous galopons presque toute la journée, s'arrêtant un instant pour manger puis repartant directement. Arthur dit que si nous continuons à ce rythme, nous serons rentrés demain soir. Ô joie, je pense avec ironie. Mon rêve est bien évidemment de me retrouver avec des centaines de personne se demandant d'où je débarque. Le soir venu, nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit. Je descends du cheval en soupirant, j'ai mal au derrière!

-Bien, fait Arthur -c'est moi ou il parle tout le temps?- en se tournant vers nous alors que Tristan arrive enfin. Ça devrait aller ici. Tristan?

-J'ai regardé, ça semble sûr mais je ferai un tour pour m'en assurer.

-Il vous arrive de dormir? Je demande médusée-je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu dormir depuis qu'ils m'ont trouvée.

-Je dors peu, dit-il, évasif en me regardant intensément.

J'acquiesce en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et vais m'asseoir un peu plus loin. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de solitude que depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

-Vous ne devriez pas toujours vous éloigner de cette manière, fait la voix de Tristan alors que je sursaute.

-Et vous, vous devriez faire un peu plus de bruit quand vous arrivez derrière quelqu'un, je grogne en le fusillant des yeux alors que la situation semble l'amuser.

-Vous semblez mal à l'aise depuis ce matin, fait-il innocemment -innocemment mon cul, il n'a rien d'innocent, là, maintenant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je nie.

-Vraiment, demande-t-il en s'approchant bien trop près de moi et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Non vous avez raison vous semblez surtout…troublée, termine-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, je fais en rassemblant toute mes forces pour mettre mes mains entre nos bustes, préservant ainsi une certaine distance.

-Je sais observer, contre-t-il en souriant réellement pour la première fois.

Je suis muette face à ce sourire, il est tellement beau, tout comme celui qui sourit. Il est d'une beauté mystérieuse, ce qui est une mauvaise chose pour moi car j'adore les mystères. Mes mains tombent toutes seules le long de mon corps alors je me rapproche inconsciemment de lui. Il prend ça comme un signal et se penche sur moi en mettant une main sur ma taille. Je sais que c'est une erreur et surtout que c'est bien trop tôt mais quelque chose d'inexplicable m'attire à lui avec une telle force que c'est une torture de résister et puis… je n'ai jamais eu de volonté. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de le repousser et de m'éloigner comme ma raison me le crie, je me rapproche et avance mon visage vers le sien, faisant se frôler nos lèvres, nos corps se coller en même temps que mon rythme cardiaque atteint des sommets. La peur semble s'être murée même si elle est toujours présente. Nos lèvres vont s'unir quand quelque chose nous fonce dessus à toute vitesse et en piaffant. Encore et toujours ce moineau. Une réplique quant à l'affection plus que douteuse de l'animal pour son maître et inversement menace de sortir de ma bouche mais je la ravale en voyant les sourcils froncés de Tristan. Ho, ho, ça ne sent pas bon, je dirais même pas bon du tout.


	7. Chapter 6

**Encore une longue absence, je m'en excuse mais en plus de mon autre fic pour laquelle j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration (vive Damon), j'ai été malade et quand mon chapitre fût fini, je n'ai aps eu le temps de poster car j'ai eu des devoir et des leçons... bref, plein de trucs et j'avoue avec honte avoir oublié de le faire hier en même temps que mon autre fic... Mais je suis toujours là et bien que quelque passage de ce chapitre ait été écrit quand j'étais malade et que vous risqueriez d'avoir peur: JE L'AI FINI.**

**Avant que vous ne vous sauviez en courant, je voudrais remercier: Rukie-chan (encore merci, en espérant que cette suite te plaira), Aliete (Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi) et **Midnight Fantasy Abby ** (encore un gros merci pour tes 2 reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ;), ton MP m'a rappelé que je devais posté mon chapitre donc un double merci à toi )**

**Bonne lecture,**

_**Chapitre 6**_  
_**  
**_  
_Une réplique quant à l'affection plus que douteuse de l'animal pour son __maître__ et inversement menace de sortir de ma bouche mais je la ravale en voyant les sourcils froncés de Tristan. Ho, ho, ça ne sent pas bon, je dirais même: pas bon du tout._  
_  
_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je demande avec anxiété.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant, dit-il d'un ton dur.

-Mais pourquoi? Je réplique en le suivant.

J'ai ma réponse quand une flèche vient se planter juste dans l'arbre devant lequel je suis, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je pousse un petit cri et fait un saut en arrière -ce qui est ridicule puisque je dois aller vers l'avant. J'entends ensuite des pas précipité et je me rends compte que nos assaillants sont proches. Tristan me regarde, regarde l'endroit d'où arrivent les pictes d'après ce que je vois puis soupire en se mettant devant moi pour me protéger -enfin je crois, il peut se retourner et me mettre devant lui en guise de bouclier à tout instant. Je n'arrive pas à suivre ce qui se passe et je ne vois rien avec Tristan devant moi mais quand j'entends le bruit de fer qui s'entrechoque, je sais que le combat a commencer mais qu'on a aucune chance. Alors c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer? Je vais mourir ici sans revoir ma famille ou mes amis? Sans même pouvoir dire au revoir à ceux que j'aime?

Je reprends mes esprits en me sentant bousculée, je regarde et vois que Tristan continue de se battre et j'ai peur, peur qu'il se fasse blesser. Je ne sais quoi faire, je suis bloquée devant le spectacle de ses hommes peints en bleu combattant contre Tristan mais quand je tourne la tête sur le côté, un soulagement incroyable m'envahit, les chevaliers arrivent, on peut dire qu'ils ont le sens du timing. À partir de ce moment là, je vois encore moins ce qui passe, tout bouge dans tout les sens, j'entends le métal qui s'entrechoque et je n'arrête pas de reculer en espérant que je vais me réveiller une bonne fois pour toute parce que je suis vraiment près de craquer et de me balancer du haut d'un immeuble -ah mais oui suis-je bête, ILS N'ONT PAS D'IMMEUBLE.

Une prise sur mon bras me fait revenir à la réalité et, cette prise brusque me disant que ce n'est pas un ami, je me retourne, fout un coup de poing sur la tête toute sale qui se trouve devant moi, agrippe sa nuque et l'abaisse à grande vitesse sur mon genou que j'ai relevé. Je tape sa tête de toutes mes forces plusieurs fois sans lui laisser la chance de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe-le pauvre ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sache me défendre. Je balance la carcasse inconsciente par terre et me retourne pour voir que les chevaliers ont fini et me regardent comme si je débarquais de la planète mars -ça me fait penser que j'ai bien envie d'un bon mars moi mais revenons à leur tête ahurie.

-Ben quoi? Je fais en haussant les épaules. Je devais parfois passer par de sales quartiers, j'ai dû apprendre à me défendre, je m'explique.

Il continue de me regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je perçois un brin d'admiration dans les yeux de certains - dont ceux de Tristan et NON, je ne passe pas mon temps à le regarder. Mon regard s'attarde un moment à terre et je me sens blêmir quand je vois du sang, trop de sang, sur des corps, des corps qui ne bougent plus.

-Putain de merde, je souffle en reculant.

-Tout va bien? Me demande Arthur et …ben je craque pour de bon.

-Si… si ça va? Je hurle. Mais bien sûr tout va bien, je vis un rêve éveillé. Qui ne voudrait pas débarquer chez des dingues tout droit sortis d'asile, se faire enfermerdans une cage comme un chien par des psychopathes irlandais en manque de cocaïne, se faire sauver par des mecs habillés avec des jupes pour certains avec un ours qui n'arrête pas de se foutre de sa gueule, un chef qui se prend pour son père ou un flic au vues des questions toutes plus chiantes les unes que les autres et auxquelles il lui est IMPOSSIBLE de répondre et un autre qui a remarqué qu'il lui fait de l'effet même s'il est flippant et qui essaye depuis un moment de lui foutre sa langue dans sa bouge et plus si infinité? Sans oublier des attaques de barbares à moitié à poil et des corps mutilés par terre et que je n'ai pas pu prendre de vrai bain depuis je ne sais quand? Oui, tout est parfait, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je voudrais retourner dans mon lit et me faire réveiller par ma mère ou ma sonnerie de Lady Gaga, je serai vraiment dingue, je termine en hurlant toujours -bonjour extinction de voix.

Ils me regardent encore plus abasourdis qu'il y a quelques secondes -ou minutes vu mon discours. Moi, je suis essoufflée et toujours pas calmée. Je voudrais vous y voir moi aussi, fallait bien que ça sorte un jour. Je leur tourne le dos et pars vers notre merveilleux campement en entendant Bors dire:

-Je n'ai pas compris la moitié des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer mais…quelle femme.

Je t'en foutrais moi des femmes! Imbécile de … de quoi en plus? Romains? Non, je ne pense pas, il n'a pas la même cape genre Batman de Arthur. Et puis, je m'en fous, je veux rentrer chez moi et je veux rentrer maintenant, na. Bon, ok je me la joue un peu gamine capricieuse mélodramatique. Faut voir le bon côté des choses comme me l'a dit ma mère. C'est pourquoi je m'assieds dans un coin sans prêter attention aux autres et me mets à réfléchir aux points positifs de mon arrivée ici. Alors…euh…ha, au moins je ne suis plus avec les irlandais psychopathes…

_Non, ça ne compte pas vu que tu ne les aurais jamais croisés si tu n'étais pas arrivée ici_, me souffle une petite voix.

Pas faux. Je traîne avec des chevaliers super sexy et virils?

_Sauf qu'ils font partie du monde qui a pris ta dignité et ta particularité._

Je ne l'ai pas perdue, je n'en ai même jamais eue. C'est Antonio qui délirait encore une fois, il dit toujours n'importe quoi.

_Tu te mens à toi-même parce que tu as peur. Tu as peur de te rappeler ce qui __s'e__st passé chez les saxons, tu as peur de te rappeler que ta particularité aurais dû __se__ déclencher face à ta haine et ta colère. Mais elle t'a lâchée au moment où tu avais le plus besoin d'elle. Tu sais que cette particularité existe, cette fenêtre ne s'est pas cassée toute seule et le feux ne s'est pas déclenché comme par magie. Nous devons rentrer à la maison, c'est là qu'est notre place._

Je frissonne alors que des images de moi en train de supplier cette chose en moi de réagir pour briser ce poids sur moi en train de… je secoue la tête. Non, il n'y a rien de bon ici pour moi et je dois rentrer. Que se passera-t-il chez moi si je meurs ici? Cette question me hante chaque jour, me rapprochant de plus en plus du précipice de la folie. Tout garder pour soi, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses pour qu'elles ne soient exploitées par personne. Je n'ai jamais du être méfiante en qui que ce soit et aujourd'hui je me méfie de tout le monde, c'est pour ça, au fond, que je ne réponds pas aux questions.

Je soupire en m'allongeant, je commence à partir au pays des songes quand je sens une couverture se poser délicatement sur mon corps abîmé.

_Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, je porte ma robe blanche sans __bretelles préférée__. Elle est un __peu__ trop courte au __goût __de Julian, il passe son temps à la rabaisser en disant que tous les garçons regardent mes jambes. C'est fau__x,__ évidemment, personne à part lui __ne__ me regarde de cette manière, à vrai dire peu m'importe comment les autres me regardent, ils n'ont pas d'importance tant que ma famille, mes amis et Julian sont là._

_Je sens le soleil __caresser__ ma peau alors que je marche seule dans notre jardin, mes pied nus frôlant l'herbe. J'entends soudain des éclats de voix venant de la maison. C'est inhabituel alors je me hâte et rentre à la maison. Papa et maman se crient dessus._

_-On aurait dû continuer à chercher, hurle maman._

_-Pourquoi faire? Réplique mon père. Ça fait cinq ans, tu comprends ça? Et la police dit qu'il y a beaucoup de chance que __ce __soit son corps même s'il reste impossible à identifier puisque personne d'autre n'est recherché._

_-Non, je refuse d'y croire, tu m'entends? Je refuse! Sanglote-t-elle en s'en allant_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, de faire un pas pour demander des explications que je me sens comme projetée dans un tourbillon qui pourrait me donner la nausée si je ne me posais pas tant de questions. Cette fois, c'est la maison de Julian._

_-Tout est de ta faute Julian, hurle la voix de Sarah derrière moi alors que je me retourne d'un bond. Si tu n'avais pas joué au con, elle serait restée avec nous et on n'en serait pas là._

_Elle se débat dans les bras d'Antonio alors qu'Évangeline semble effondrée sur le divan et que Julian est assis sur un fauteuil, dévasté._

_-Je te déteste, hurle Sarah en continuant de se débattre comme une lionne. Tout est de ta faute, tu m'entends, TOUT._

_Je me sens à nouveau emportée mais cette fois, dans un endroit sinistre. Je comprends que c'est un cimetière. J'avance vers la masse de gens, frissonne en reconnaissant des professeurs du lycée et panique en voyant ma mère ainsi que mon père, Sarah qui sanglote dans les bras d'Antonio, Évangeline qui se fait soutenir par Julian qui parait lui aussi sur le point de sombrer. Ils pleurent tous alors que la peur me gagne. J'écoute à moitié le prêtre ou je ne sais qui parler mais l'entente d'un nom me paralyse, mon nom._

_-Mon bébé, gémit ma mère en s'appuyant sur mon père._

_-Non, je souffle en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas morte, je crie soudain mais personne ne me regarde alors je me place devant eux et hurle, encore et encore alors qu'ils partent chacun leur tour: je ne suis pas morte, je ne suis pas morte._

_Mon souffle est saccadé, j'essaye de me faire voir mais personne ne semble m'apercevoir ou même m'entendre. Je me retourne et sursaute en me retrouvant devant…ma pierre tombale. Il y a une inscription. C'est ma phrase, celle que j'ai dite à mes amis au nouvel an, pour mes résolutions._

_« Parce qu'on a pas toujours l'occasion de dire plusieurs fois je t'aime, je vous le montrerai tout les jours que Dieu m'accorde sur cette terre pourrie. Je ferai de chaque journée passée à vos côté le plus beau des cadeaux que je n'ai jamais reçu »_

_Je m'accroupis, caresse l'inscription en me demandant où est la réalité. Je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire? Comme pour répondre, la tombe -que je refuse de considérer comme mienne- semble se graver d'une autre inscription. Lentement, lettre par lettre, me rendant dingue. Au final, la phrase me laisse toujours autant sans réponse. Je me relève, lève les yeux vers le ciel et hurle de nouveau autant que mes poumons me l'accorde._

_-Je ne suis pas morte._

-Enora, réveillez-vous, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Je me réveille en sursaut, m'agrippant à la personne qui m'a réveillée et qui se trouve être Arthur. Il me lève le visage vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le mien et je laisse tomber les barrières, juste une fois, sans prêter attention aux autres qui nous regardent derrière. Les larmes s'écoulent pour la première fois alors que mon corps entier tremble et je lâche prise:

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux juste rentrer et retrouver les miens pour leur montrer que je suis en vie.

-Dîtes-nous comment vous y conduire, me demande doucement Arthur.

-C'est impossible, je pleure.

-Comment ça? Interroge Tristan en s'approchant, s'accroupissant devant moi. Pourquoi vous ramer sur vos terres est impossible? Insiste-t-il devant mon manque de réponse.

-Parce que ma terre n'existe pas encore, je sanglote en me recouchant, serrant le papier me prouvant que ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

« Chaque action a une explication. Patience. »

* * *

Et voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je veux tout savoir...

Laissez une review, j'adore vous lire ;)

Bye


	8. Chapter 7

**Et voilà (enfin je vous l'accorde) le nouveau chapitre. **

**Un grand merci à Aliete (Encore merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira), à** Midnight Fantasy Abby** (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira), Rukie-chan (merci encore pour ta review, voilà la suite) et à elodie94 (encore merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira).**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 7.**_

Ça y est, c'est la dernière ligne droite. On est en route pour le mur d'Hadrien et l'anxiété me ronge encore plus. Cette nuit, après ce « cauchemar », je me suis rendormie, bercée par mes larmes et je n'ai pas prononcé un mot depuis que je me suis réveillée. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à ce rêve ou cette prémonition -peut importe quel nom ce qui s'est passé porte. J'y réfléchirais quand je serais seul, au calme. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai simplement plus rien à dire et les autres semblent le comprendre puisqu'ils me laissent tranquille -même le moineau c'est pour dire.

Mais je suppose que l'impatience de Bors -avec qui je monte- de rentrer semble lui faire oublier que je n'ai pas envie de discuter puisqu'il se met à me parler de sa vie. Je prête une légère attention à son discours pour ne pas le froisser sans pour autant participer mais il pique ma curiosité en parlant d'une certain Vanora.

-Vanora, je demande.

-Ma petite femme, s'exclame-t-il apparemment heureux que je m'intéresse vraiment à ce qu'il dit. Un sacré caractère, comme toi gamine…

-Hé, je proteste mais il m'ignore.

-Elle est incroyable et si je dois me marier un jour, aucun doute que ce sera avec elle. Et puis, je dois bien lui avoir fait une douzaine d'enfant, termine-t-il alors que je m'étouffe avec ma salive.

-T'as fait accouché cette pauvre femme douze fois, je m'exclame.

-Bientôt onze en fait, intervient Gauvain qui semble avoir suivi.

-Nom de Dieu, je fais abasourdie.

-Enora, me reprend Arthur -il ne supporte pas que je blasphème apparemment.

-Faites pas votre précieuse, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'y étiez pas habituez, Bors jure comme un camionneur alors les blasphèmes doivent pleuvoir avec lui.

Ils ne doivent savoir ce qu'est un camionneur mais j'ai remarqué qu'ils commençaient à moins me reprendre devant mon vocabulaire incompréhensible pour eux. Ils doivent avoir peur que je disjoncte encore une fois.

-Et un point pour la gosse, s'esclaffe Bors alors que je le fusille du regard -je ne suis pas une gosse.

Je croise le regard de Dagonet qui lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Je lui rends son sourire alors que Bors retourne dans son monologue. Ils semblent tous heureux de rentrer alors que moi je dois me contrôler pour ne pas faire demi-tours. Oui je sais, risible de me voir avoir peur de ça alors que j'ai démoli le portrait d'un picte la veille mais je suis une handicapé sociale, je stresse toujours quand je dois rencontrer des gens que je ne connais pas. Et quand on sait que je vais rencontrer tout un peuple, il y a de quoi avoir la frousse. On s'arrête un moment sur ma demande -j'ai besoin d'une pause pipi et j'ai mal aux fesses. Je descends du cheval et m'étire.

-Nous serons bientôt arrivé, veut me rassuré Lancelot alors que je grimace. Vous n'en semblez pas heureuse, remarque-t-il.

-Heureuse de rencontrer des gens qui vont me dévisager pendant des semaines comme une bête sauvage? Pas trop non.

-C'est vrai que dit de cette manière, cela ne semble pas très attrayant, acquiesce-t-il. Mais vous ne serez pas seule, nous sommes là et je suis convaincu que vous vous entendrez très bien avec Vanora, c'est une femme délicieuse, fait-il avec un air entendu sur le visage.

Je ris en secouant la tête, il est vraiment irrécupérable à ce niveau là. Tristan arrive et nous regarde intensément avant de détourner les yeux pour parler avec Arthur.

-Comment fait-il pour savoir que nous nous arrêtons, je demande soudain.

-Personne ne le sait, répond Lancelot en haussant les épaules. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, enfin à part avec son faucon, sourit-il.

-Parfois les animaux sont plus dignes de confiance que les hommes, je rétorque en frissonnant.

-C'est loin d'être faut, acquiesce-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment différente des autres femmes, me dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

-Lieu différent, éducation différente, je bredouille en haussant les épaules

-Oui sûrement mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça, rétorque-il en continuant de me fixer, me mettant mal à l'aise

-Et bien…

-Enora vous devriez vous dépêcher, intervient Tristan en fixant Lancelot puis en se tournant vers moi -je n'ai jamais été si contente de le voir. Il y a encore du chemin et il serait bien d'arriver avant que la nuit ne tombe.

J'acquiesce et pars de mon côté pour me soulager. Si Lancelot savait à quel point je suis différente. J'ai déjà plus de deux millénaire de plus que lui. Sans oublier ma particularité, celle qui m'a abandonnée quand j'avais besoin d'elle, tout ça parce que mes émotions m'ont bloquée. La peur m'a bloquée, j'étais tellement terrorisée par eux que j'ai été incapable de me défendre mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. La peur a disparue pour laisser place à la haine, ho oui je les hais tous. Et je leur ferais payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait un jour. Je ne reculerais plus jamais devant un saxon.

Je regarde le petit lac et, prise d'une détermination féroce, me place devant. Je suis prête à laisser ma particularité revenir, je ne dois plus être effrayée par elle, elle fait partie de moi finalement. Je m'accroupis, pose mes paumes à plat sur la surface de l'eau et ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur l'eau, sur la façon dont elle caresse mes mains, sur son clapotis, sa substance. J'ouvre les yeux, la fixe avec intensité, je sens la chaleur s'emparer de moi, de mes mains alors que l'eau remue de plus en plus. Je m'apprête à aller plus loin dans mon expérimentation quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me relève d'un bond pour faire face à Tristan.

-Vous allez vraiment finir par me tuer, je soupire.

-Je m'en voudrais beaucoup, ironise-t-il.

-Mais bien sûr, je raille en passant devant lui.

-Alors comme ça, reprend-t-il alors que je m'arrête, je vous fais…comment avez-vous dit déjà? Ha oui de l'effet.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je nie en me tournant pour lui faire face. Et puis de toute façon, vous ne savez même pas ce que ça veut dire, je termine en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai réussi à m'en faire une vague idée en associant le reste.

-Je…nous ferions mieux d'y aller, je bégaye comme la jeune femme très courageuse que je suis-moi de l'ironie? Jamais, voyons.

-Une dernière chose, intervient-il. Arthur insiste pour que je vous apprenne à vous battre, il pense que cela pourrais vous aider de pouvoir vous défendre seul. Bien que en juger par l'état du picte, le corps à corps ne soit pas un problème, fait-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je soupire en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi vous, je geins.

-Arthur pense que je serais le seul à avoir assez de patience.

-Ben ça fait toujours plaisir, je grimace.

Je retourne vers les autres sans rien ajouter mais en sentant sa présence derrière moi. J'ai vraiment un sérieux problème avec ce type, je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Il m'intrigue, je me sens attiré par lui tout en aillant peur et en ne lui faisant pas confiance -où plutôt je n'ai pas confiance en mes réactions et émotions en sa présence. J'ai toujours su qu'il me manquait une case mais je n'imaginais pas que ce soit à ce point là.

Nous nous remettons en route pour la dernière fois. Peu de temps passe avant qu'on ne se retrouve devant une grande étendue d'herbe, on aurait presque l'impression d'être dans une prairie mais plus de cent fois plus grande et juste devant: un mur. Je suppose que ça doit être le mur dont Arthur et les autres ne cessent de parler. Le tout donne un résultat…

-Wouah, je souffle.

Et c'est le mot. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fane de la nature mais ça c'est époustouflant.

-Ouais c'est pas mal, admet Bors.

-Tu es blasé, je le rabroue. Tu as vu ce spectacle un nombre incalculable de fois, moi c'est la première fois alors laisse moi profiter.

Il rit en secouant la tête et pars sans prévenir au gallot avec les autres, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise. On arrive rapidement sur le petit chemin menant à la grande porte et le mal aise me reprend.

-Pourquoi je suis là déjà, je demande en soupirant.

-Parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller fillette, réplique-t-il en ignorant mon regard noir à mon surnom -je jure de finir par le frapper au risque de me faire plus de mal à moi qu'à lui. Personne ne va te manger tu sais, essaye-t-il de me rassurer. Enfin sauf peut-être Tristan, s'esclaffe-t-il alors que je rougis au point de faire concurrence à une tomate.

Je lui file un coup de coude et croyez le ou non mais il est tout en muscle cet ours, ce qui a pour conséquence de me faire mal. Moi qui croyais qu'il devait cacher au moins un peu de ventre. Je me frotte le coude d'une manière que j'espère discrète mais qui n'a pas l'air de l'être du tout au vue de l'air narquois et supérieur de mon compagnon de fortune. Je souris malgré moi parce que ce grand gamin m'a détourné de mon stress pendant un moment et que ça fait du bien.

-Alors Enora, comment vous sentez-vous, me demande innocemment -enfin ça, ça reste à prouvé vu son air amusé- Lancelot.

Je le regarde alors que l'angoisse me rattrape et décidé une réponse franche -un peu trop franche d'ailleurs.

-J'ai envie de vomir et de faire pipi, je fais avant de réaliser ce que je viens dire. Ho merde, je m'exclame en plaquant une main devant ma bouche. Je veux dire…pardon, c'est sorti tout seul.

Bors se tort de rire si fort que j'ai presque peur qu'il ne tombe pas du cheval -enfin peur, tout est une question de point de vue parce que s'il continue je le fous à terre moi-même. Lancelot l'a suivi après quelques secondes de stupeur. Oui, au risque de me répéter, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me la fermer.

-Enora qu'avez-vous encore fait, fait la voix réprobatrice de… je vous donne dans le mille: Arthur-rabat-joie-Castus.

-Moi, je fais en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Il soupire en secouant la tête. Il regarde Bors toujours écroulé de rire ainsi que Lancelot d'une manière que je dirais blasé-en même temps je le comprends un peu. Lancelot s'avance vers son officier-ami, essuie une larme de rire -si vous voulez mon avis, il en fait un peu trop non?- tape sur son épaule et dis enfin:

-On a bien fait de la garder finalement.

-Hé, je ne suis pas un chien err… Comment ça finalement, je finis en plissant des yeux et en dardant un regard menaçant vers Lancelot qui grimace et évite mon regard.

Je fais une moue vexée en comprenant enfin de qui vient la fameuse phrase que j'ai entendue avant de tomber dans les vapes le jour où ils m'ont retrouvée -je crois bien que, finalement, je peux facilement être considérée comme un chien errant.

-Alors c'était de vous le « Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est Arthur, c'est peut-être l'une des leurs », je fais en imitant -très mal- sa voix.

-Ce n'était que de la méfiance et je n'ai pas du tout une voix comme ça.

-Espèce de …de…de

-De, raille-t-il.

-De sale petit mouton prétentieux, je termine en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

J'entends un toussotement cachant avec mal un petit rire. Je me retourne pour en découvrir la source et manque d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant que ça provient de Tristan. Je ne suis pas la seule surprise -en fait le seul qui ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué est Lancelot qui boude comme un gamin dans son coin.

-Quoi, fait Tristan-pince-sans-rire d'un ton froid en nous fusillant du regard.

N'importe qui de censé aurait certainement détourné le regard. N'importe qui de censé se serait tu pour toujours en sa présence en se rappelant avec terreur ce regard noir qui lui donne l'air d'un psychopathe super sexy -faut pas se voiler la face, il est beau point. N'importe qui de censé aurait tout simplement fait en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir à recevoir _ce _regard. Mais mon compagnon de route est soit suicidaire, soit n'a vraiment pas envie de se marier à Vanora car il rit en répliquant:

-Rien sauf que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu amusé c'est quand ton oiseau…pardon ton faucon s'était attaqué à l'évêque. Autant dire que ça date.

-Et que c'était encore porté sur ce piaffe de malheur, je marmonne tout bas.

Apparemment pas assez bas car je reçois un sale regard -bien que moins flippant que celui qu'il a adressé aux autres- de la part du propriétaire du dit piaffe qui me fixe encore sur son épaule. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour attirer l'attention d'un volatile.

On arrive devant la porte qui s'est ouverte alors que nous nous approchons. On avance dans ce qui ressemble à un petit village -ça doit en être un mais en plus sale que de là où je viens- et les gens nous suivent et nous regardent comme s'ils avaient à faire au roi lui-même. Une petite grille-en tout cas petite par rapport à la porte du mur- s'ouvre et nous entrons au trot. Bors descend et fait preuve d'une galanterie étonnante en m'aidant à descendre du cheval. Tous les regards sont portés vers nous et surtout vers moi, me rendant mal à l'aise. Ils n'ont jamais vu d'étranger ou quoi? Un homme pas franchement canon mais qui à l'air gentil -Jols je pense- vient prendre les reines des chevaux alors que je me cache derrière l'immense gabarit de mon ours. Il se tourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil railleur avant de me prendre le poignet et de me tirer derrière lui.

Il s'arrête et j'entends un bruit ressemblant fortement à une claque. Je penche la tête sur le côté et aperçoit une femme. Elle est belle, pas un canon de beauté ou une bombe comme on dirait chez moi mais elle a un charme certain et des cheveux magnifique qui pourrait me rendre jalouse tant ils semblent facile à coiffer. Derrière elle, tout une ribambelle d'enfant. Bon ben je suppose que je suis face à Vanora. Ce qui se certifie quand je l'entends engueuler Bors qui la regarde comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus et... Enfin, il ne vous faut pas un dessin je suppose.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps, lâche Vanora au milieu de son engueulade.

Bors l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse comme s'il voulait lui faire un douzième bébé -il pourrait attendre quand même, elle a petit ventre rond qui montre que le onzième n'est pas encore sorti. Je les regarde avec les yeux ronds et me retourne en entendant des ricanements. Je regarde Arthur avec un regard suppliant et dis:

-Dites, je ne dors pas chez eux hein? Parce qu'avec le bruit qu'ils vont faire, je vais jamais pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Et voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Laissez une review svp, je l'es adore et ça me motive ;)

Dans le prochain chapitre Enora prends un vrai bain et reviens plus propre que jamais héhé...

Bye.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ey voilà le nouveau chapitre (il arrive plus tôt que d'habitude mdr). Alors, pour ce chapitre on rejoint surtout les pensées de Enora. Elle met en quelque sorte les choses au point...**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Aliete (encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira), Rukie-chan (encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) ), Midnight Fantasy Abby (encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;) ), Akinata (Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je suis aussi contente que tu aies laissé une review. Moi je te trouve très douée au contraire mdr. En plus tu m'as donné une bonne idée concernant Galahad et les pantalons héhé :p. Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.) et à Mlanie (merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;) )**

_**Chapitre 8.**__**  
**_  
Un bain, un merveilleux bain. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis que j'ai débarqué chez ces malades.

Après m'avoir présentée à Vanora -femme charmante et courageuse car après tout, elle supporte l'humour de Bors et je l'admire pour ça-, m'avoir assuré que je ne dormirai pas chez Bors -merci seigneur- mais que j'emprunterai les anciens quartiers d'un ancien Chevalier -ça par contre c'est glauque- et qu'on m'ait « installée », on m'a proposé un bain. Vous devinez ma réponse. Imaginez, par contre, ma tête quand des femmes sont venues pour « m'aider ». J'ai une tête à me faire laver? J'ai été trouver Arthur pour lui dire gentiment ma façon de penser -que j'étais une grande fille même si j'avais une taille de naine et que ma mère avait arrêté de me laver à l'âge de cinq ans parce que _je_l'avais décidé ainsi et qu'il était hors de question qu'une bande d'inconnues me matent dans mon bain et PIRE, me lavent comme un bébé. Évidemment, les chevaliers -à croire qu'ils ne se quittent jamais ceux-là - ont bien rigolé encore une fois. Lancelot n'a pas hésité sur les sous-entendus douteux proposant sa compagnie vu qu'il n'est pas une femme sous le regard exaspéré et amusé de la plupart des personnes présentes -Tristan n'avait pas d'expression particulière, se contentant de fixer Lancelot d'un air impassible, Arthur semblait se demander ce qu'il allait faire de lui et moi…et bien disons que j'ai dû me retenir de me jeter dessus pour lui arracher ses bouclettes une à une histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de rire.

Bref, on m'a préparé mon bain -je n'ai pas protesté, n'étant pas informée de comment ça fonctionne exactement puisque je suppose qu'il ne doivent pas avoir la plomberie- et les femmes sont parties pour me laisser mon intimité. Tout est bien qui finit bien…du moins pour l'instant.

Je me laisse aller dans l'eau maintenant tiède, essayant de me détendre. Encore une fois, j'ai perdu le contrôle, c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais me laver seule en plus des raisons évidentes. Le besoin de me nettoyer, d'effacer toute trace m'obsède chaque fois que je me trouve face à de l'eau et je frotte chaque partie de mon corps au point que ma peau soit rougie et presque à sang mais ça ne suffit pas. Je ne serai plus jamais propre. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'eau pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui essayent de refaire surface. Pas maintenant, on m'attend.

Je sors de l'eau et m'enroule dans ce qui sert de serviette de bain -même ça, c'est différent. Je m'essuie et prends les vêtements que l'on m'a attribuée, au moins une bonne chose, je vais enfin être habillée correctement. J'enfile la robe et me regarde dans le « miroir ». Cette robe me va bien, en fait, le bleu me va bien quelqu'en soit le vêtement. C'est simple; les seules fois où je suis satisfaite de moi, je porte du bleu. Mais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un teint maladif dû au manque de sommeil et à l'angoisse et mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseaux. Heureusement, la robe cache toutes mes cicatrices exceptée celle de mon cou qui bien qu'elle soit fine, se voit trop à mon goût. Si j'avais été chez moi, j'aurais camouflé le tout avec du maquillage.

On toque à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

-Oui?

-C'est moi, chantonne Vanora en entrant. Je viens m'occuper de toi pendant que les enfants sont occupés.

-C'est gentil mais je peux…

-Te débrouiller toute seule, je sais mais vu l'état de tes cheveux, j'en doute.

Je passe ma main dedans en me disant qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Elle me prend la main et me fait m'asseoir. Elle prend une grosse brosse et se met à démêler mes cheveux délicatement, essayant de ne pas me faire mal, de dompter mes boucles. Moi, je lui dis bonne chance.

-Tes cheveux ne sont pas très réceptifs, constate-t-elle.

-Oui je sais, j'acquiesce. Les vôtres par contre, ils sont tellement beaux, je soupire.

-C'est très gentil mais je t'assure que c'est un long travail pour en arriver à ce résultat, me confie-t-elle. La robe te va très bien. Tu es très belle.

-Oui, elle est très belle.

-J'ai dit que _tu_étais belle Enora, la robe le fait juste ressortir…ainsi que ton bain, rit-elle en continuant de travailler ce qui me sert de cheveux alors que je rougis.

Moi belle? Je ne vois pas trop où elle va chercher ça. Je ne suis pas le genre de pauvre fille qui se plaindra de son physique pendant des heures en espérant que les autres me couvriront de compliments. Je sais que je ne suis pas moche et que j'ai été plutôt gâtée par rapport à certaines personnes mais de là à dire que je suis belle, il y a une marge. Elle passe encore un bon moment sur mes cheveux pendant lequel je réalise que je ne saurais même plus dire quelle heure il est.

-Et voilà, s'exclame Vanora. Ce n'était pas si difficile finalement.

-Merci, je réponds simplement.

-On va descendre manger, soupire-t-elle en allant jusqu'à la porte avant de se tourner vers moi avec un air sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si triste mais je suis sûre que tu ne le méritais pas. Si Bors t'apprécie, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien, termine-t-elle en hochant la tête comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Elle sort alors que je reste un court moment immobile avant de secouer la tête et de la suivre. Elle me guide dans la -trèèèès- grande demeure -si on peut appeler ça ainsi, moi j'appellerais ça plutôt le repère des chevaliers mais bon. Nous arrivons dans une pièce où les chevaliers sont attablés, des plats sur la table, en train de se goinfrer pour certain -et je ne vise personne, ou juste Bors.

-Vous auriez pu attendre, fait la voix exaspérée de Vanora en dardant un regard accusateur sur son compagnon.

-J'avais faim, réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et en plus je suis un chevalier et les chevaliers ont besoin de bien se nourrir pour bien travailler.

-Et moi je suis enceinte, le contre-t-elle.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur moi. Il s'écarquille et il manque de s'étouffer. Les autres semblent me remarquer et ont à peu près la même réaction sauf qu'ils ne s'étouffent pas -oui, oui même Tristan a quitté son air impassible c'est dire.

-Il y a un truc qui ne va pas? je demande mal à l'aise.

-Et ben gamine, tu nous avais caché ça, fait-il en affichant un air appréciateur alors que je rougis comme jamais. Aïe mais ma petite fleur, s'exclame-t-il alors que Vanora lui met une claque derrière la tête.

-Merci…enfin je crois, je marmonne en tripotant ma robe et en regardant le sol.

-Il a raison Enora, vous êtes magnifique, intervient Arthur.

-Oui, elle est très belle, vous êtes tous également très beaux et je sais que je suis pas mal non plus alors on mange s'il vous plait, demande Bors d'une voix de gamin. Ce soir, on ira tous boire pour fêter notre retour, s'exclame-t-il

Je souris pour le remercier car il m'a sortie d'un moment très embarrassant -oui, je parle bien de mon ours. Je m'assieds entre Gauvain et -cruel destin- Tristan, Dagonet en face de moi.

Le repas se fait dans l'animation -enfin sauf pour Tristan et Dagonet- et je remarque que les chevaliers, Vanora et les enfants ressemblent à une grande famille, c'est…mignon mais je ne me sens pas à ma place. J'ai l'impression d'être décalée par rapport à eux -ce qui est le cas, en fait. Et je reste donc silencieuse moi aussi, me contentant de picorer dans mon assiette et de soupirer. Le bras de Tristan et le mien se frôlent plus d'une fois mais il fait à chaque fois comme si de rien était alors que je suis presque sûre que certaine fois étaient faites exprès à moins que je ne vire parano. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se lève. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils vont dans un « bar » où Vanora travaille. Ne me voyant pas bouger, ils me regardent tous avec interrogation.

-Je crois que je préférerais aller dormir, j'explique doucement.

-Tu es sûre? me demande tendrement Vanora. Tu pourrais rester avec moi.

-C'est gentil mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, je mens en me forçant à sourire.

La vérité étant que j'ai besoin d'être seule mais que je ne veux pas la vexer. Je me lève et m'en vais après les avoir salués. J'entre dans mes nouveaux quartiers et me couche de tout mon long avec toute la grâce qui me caractérise. Maintenant que je suis seule et que je ne risque pas de faire une crise devant les autres, il est temps de faire un résumé de la situation, je ne peux plus repousser ce moment.

Donc, je me suis endormie chez moi après m'être faite plaquer par mon premier petit copain qui m'a dit que ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre n'était pas de l'amour -et au fond, plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'il n'a pas tort et que ce qui nous retenait, c'était la peur d'être seul. Ensuite, je me suis réveillée en pleine forêt et me suis faite attraper par des saxons, une bande de barbares violents et sans aucune moralité. Avec eux, j'ai été traitée comme un animal, j'ai été battue, humiliée, attachée à une laisse comme un chien mais surtout, la chose que je n'ai jamais voulu considérer, j'ai été…violée. Oui, c'est ça le mot.

Une boule douloureuse se forme dans ma gorge alors que j'ai du mal à respirer et que l'envie de me laver et de me frotter jusqu'au sang me reprends de nouveau. Me l'avouer me fait mal, les souvenirs flous affluents. À chaque fois que j'avais affaire à un saxon, je faisais en sorte de me déconnecter de la réalité pour moins souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai été très conne. Oui, évidemment, sur le moment je souffrais moins, mais maintenant, en ce moment, la douleur me ronge, la honte aussi, je me sens tellement sale. Mais pas de culpabilité. J'ai entendu des témoignages de filles violées et elles se sentaient toujours coupables mais pas moi, je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, je ne devrais même pas être ici. Et c'est peut-être cette absence de culpabilité qui me fait tenir.

Ensuite, j'ai été sauvée par Arthur et ses chevaliers Sarmates dont l'un d'eux à bien trop d'effet sur moi. Et c'est là que je me dégoûte. Comment je peux encore ressentir ça pour un homme -ou même une femme d'ailleurs- et en même temps ne même pas supporter l'idée qu'il me touche. Rien que d'imaginer ses mains sur moi me donne envie de vomir, pas parce qu'il est repoussant -Tristan est tout sauf repoussant- mais parce qu'imaginer qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur une chose aussi abîmée, sale ou usée que moi me répugne. Et j'ai beau me dire que finalement, je ne m'en sors pas si mal dans cette histoire, que ça aurait pu être pire et que tout va bien aller, je sais que je me trompe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que les réponses que j'attends n'arriveront pas tout de suite et que les choses ne se passeront pas bien du tout.

Sans parler de ce rêve -dont je ne suis pas sûre que s'en soit un. Mon père disait que ça faisait cinq ans que j'avais disparu alors que ça doit faire tout au plus deux moi que je suis là. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de prémonition ou encore est-ce que tout simplement le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière chez moi? Je sais que ces suppositions sont un peu tirées par les cheveux mais soyons sincère: cette situation _est_ tirée par les cheveux, ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'ici _est_ tiré par les cheveux alors au point ou j'en suis...  
Je me passe les mains sur le visage en soupirant. Réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé ne m'a pas aidé, j'ai juste mis des mots sur les événements et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'être utile. Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression d'être une pleurnicheuse qui ne cesse de demander « Pourquoi moi? ». J'ai beau avoir eu la vie facile jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas faible, je refuse de l'être, je refuse de montrer mes faiblesses -ma crise de larmes le soir du rêve me reste déjà en travers de la gorge. J'ai toujours eu un caractère fort et indépendant et on peut dire qu'il m'a été utile ici.

Mais là, en réfléchissant aux questions qui arrivent par dizaines sans aucune réponse, je craque. Je commence vraiment à étouffer, j'ai besoin d'air. Je me lève d'un coup et descends en essayant de me rappeler le chemin que j'ai emprunté pour l'aller. Une fois dehors, j'avance sans faire attention aux personnes autour de moi et vais m'asseoir dans un coin tranquille, à l'ombre, là où personne ne viendra me déranger. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, observant les étoiles. S'il y a bien quelque chose de bien ici, c'est l'absence totale de pollution qui permet de voir les étoiles le soir. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mets à chantonner.

-_Elle rêve_  
_Pour mieux s'en sortir_  
_Elle apprend à guérir_  
_Le reste importe peu_  
_Elle avance en silence_  
_Derrière son sourire je vois des larmes,_  
_Je vois son cœur et son âme. _  
_Le temps n'efface le mal mais_  
_Elle avance en silence. _  
_Pour ne plus jamais ressentir, en un soupir,_  
_Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort. _  
_Le temps n'efface pas son sort mais _  
_Elle avance en silence._

Un soupir sort de ma bouche alors qu'une voix retend, me faisant sursauter.

-Vous avez une très belle voix.

Je retourne et reste muette devant l'homme qui me fait face. Il est très…beau. Il est grand -d'après ce que je peux voir en étant assise-, il a des cheveux blonds, court, un visage harmonieux, des lèvres fines magnifiques et des yeux saphir indescriptibles. Il aurait pu être parfait…si j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un ce qui n'est, malheureusement pour lui, pas le cas. De plus, être seule avec un homme me donne des frissons -et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont de peur ceux là- et me donne envie de m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Bref, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

-Merci, je réponds simplement en détournant le regard.

-Vous êtes l'étrangère qui est arrivée avec Arthur, n'est-ce pas?

Pourquoi je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'en débarrasser de celui-là?

-Exact.

-Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde, remarque-t-il (serait-il vexé si je lui dis que c'est lui qui me fait cet effet-là?)

-Je sais.

Il va ouvrir la bouche quand j'entends la voix d'Arthur m'appeler. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant. Il se rapproche avec Lancelot et Tristan et coule un regard discret vers l'homme, lui fait un signe de tête et se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

-Je pensais que vous étiez fatiguée, fait-il d'un ton de reproche.

Et là, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi exactement, moi la fille qui ne s'est jamais au grand jamais sentie coupable face à quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents et bien…je baisse la tête comme une gamine prise en faute et marmonne un truc que même moi, je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je retourne vraiment en enfance quand il est dans les parages.

-Je vais vous raccompagner, soupire-t-il.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et me lève pour le suivre quand pot-de-colle me retient -mais sans me toucher ce qui prouve qu'il a un minimum d'instinct de survie.

-Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez?

Je plisse des yeux en le regardant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette technique de drague graveleuse existe déjà à cette époque. Je hausse un sourcil et finis par bougonner:

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

Et m'éloigne alors que Arthur essaye de cacher son sourire amusé, que Tristan sourit franchement -ô miracle des miracles, je dirais même que je pourrais apercevoir de la satisfaction mais, il n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être satisfait alors je dois me tromper- et que Lancelot ne se retient pas pour éclater de rire.

-J'aurai au moins essayé, fait la voix amusée de mon pot-de-colle -moi qui pensais l'avoir vexé, merde alors.

-On y va avant que je l'étrangle? je demande.

-Moi je suis d'avis de rester encore un peu, histoire de voir jusque quand elle tiendra, fait Tristan de manière narquoise en toisant l'homme derrière moi.

-Il y a eu assez de morts pour la semaine, je marmonne en avançant sans les attendre.

J'avais bien dit que j'étais asociale.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois-ci.

Laissez moi une review, j'adore les lire et y répondre et tout conseils, suggestions sont bonnes à prendre et en plus...ça me motive à écrire ^^

Bye.


	10. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Je remercie Midnight Fantasy Abby (J'espère que cette suite te plaira également :p encore merci pour ta review), Rukie-chan (Encore merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ;) ), Akinata (Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi. C'est vrai que Enora n'a pas de bol, elle passe d'une vie tranquille qu'elle adore à un vrai...merdier en fait. Pour l'homme blond, tu sauras qui il est dans ce chapitre et il n'est pas à oublier non :p. Et effectivement notre fauconnier est _légérement_ possessif ;). Encore merci en tout cas), Aliete ( Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira également. Encore merci pour ta review.) et Elodie94 (Encore merci, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**EDIT:**** Merci à Yummi pour la relecture et la correction.**

_**Chapitre 9**_  
_**  
**_  
Je savais que cette journée serait pourrie mais, je ne m'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point…

Tristan et moi sommes dans une sorte de jardin, à l'écart des habitants alors qu'il me tend un objet suspect. Je regarde l'épée en bois d'air sceptique, et pas du tout sûre de moi, avant de regarder Tristan avec un air disant clairement « Non mais tu m'as bien regardée? ».

-Je vois, soupire-t-il de manière exaspérée. Vous pourriez déjà arrêter de prendre ce bâton comme s'il allait vous attaquer à tout instant.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? je demande en grimaçant, toujours sceptique.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a presque aucun risque, fait-il avec sarcasme. Des enfants jouent avec et ils sont toujours vivants.

-Vous laissez des enfants jouer avec ces trucs ? je m'insurge.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencez, s'exaspère-t-il. Vous avez toujours un commentaire à faire et pendant que vous râlez, on n'avance pas, explique-t-il.

- Ok, je soupire.

On ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'essayer gagner du temps, si? Je prends donc le « jouet » correctement et attends. Mais, il se contente de me regarder, semblant aussi attendre quelque chose. Je hausse les sourcils et il soupire en se passant une main sur le front.

-Vous devez attaquer.

-Quoi? je m'exclame. Mais, pourquoi moi ?

Oui je sais, question plus que stupide mais soit…

-Pour que je puisse vous dire ce qu'il va falloir travailler, soupire-t-il en semblant faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'énerver.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par le niveau, je dirais…zéro ?

Il me fixe un moment avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-On va avoir du boulot, bougonne-t-il.

C'est dingue ce qu'il est mignon quand il râle…et une claque mentale, une. Je crois que je manque de sommeil. Ce qui est logique puisque j'ai à peine dormi. Et le peu que j'ai dormi, j'ai fait des cauchemars et me suis réveillée en hurlant. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, me rends particulièrement irritable.

-Attaquez, ordonne-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr que…

-Enora, je vais vraiment commencer à m'énerver, me menace-t-il.

-Bon ben, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

J'attaque et…me retrouve les fesses à terre en même pas cinq secondes.

-Vous ne faites même pas d'effort, s' reprend.

Je me relève et attaque de nouveau. Au bout de dix essais, il y a une amélioration…je ne me retrouve à terre qu'au bout de dix secondes. Le souci ? J'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment mal au derrière. Je me relève alors que Tristan semble désespéré et à court de conseils.

-Bon, on va essayer autre chose, réplique-t-il. Cette fois, c'est moi qui attaque et vous, vous bloquez.

J'acquiesce, pas plus sûre de moi qu'au début. Il attaque et…j'esquive au lieu de parer. Et vous savez comment ? En laissant échapper un cri et en m'accroupissant au sol, la tête dans les genoux.

-J'avais dit bloquez, Enora.

-Non, sans blague? je fais avec ironie, lassée, fatiguée et vraiment énervée.

-Et bien puisque vous semblez comprendre les consignes pourquoi ne pas les appliquer? commence-t-il à s'énerver.

-Vous me foncez dessus avec un bout de bois, je m'exclame comme si c'était une évidence alors que la colère commence à me ronger et ne demande qu'à exploser -ce qui est mauvais signe. Je panique, c'est normal ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir !

-Et bien moi, je bloquerais comme on me le demande et ne me jetterais pas au sol, s'énerve-t-il (qui a dit qu'il allait me supporter ?).

-Oui et bien merci Seigneur, je ne suis pas vous ! je crie alors que la colère en moi menace d'exploser.

Tout comme le seau pas loin de nous qui tremble. Il faut que je me calme avant de faire une énorme connerie. Tristan semble remarquer le seau puisqu'il me regarde bizarrement. J'inspire profondément et aussi discrètement que possible comme me l'a apprit Antonio. La colère retombe petit à petit et les tremblements du seau aussi. Tristan me fixe intensément, cherchant une réponse qu'il n'obtiendra certainement jamais.

-Quoi ? je demande un peu sèchement.

Il continue de me fixer, me rendant mal à l'aise mais je me force à soutenir son regard. Il finit par le détourner en soupirant et en haussant les épaules, l'air de se dire que, finalement, il s'en fout royalement.

Nous reprenons l'entraînement et ma colère récente semble m'aider car je m'améliore un peu. Au moins, je ne m'abaisse plus quand il attaque et parvient à le bloquer. Il me semble également qu'il retient ses forces et n'attaque pas avec toute la puissance qu'il possède. Ce dont je le remercie car, je n'ose imaginer les courbatures que j'aurais eues ainsi que les bleus. Heureusement que je faisais beaucoup de sport chez moi, ça m'empêche de geindre plus que nécessaire.

-Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, finit-t-il par dire. On reprend demain.

-Quoi déjà ? je m'horrifie.

-Croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas du temps perdu. Il y a beaucoup de choses à travailler.

Traduction: t'es nulle alors on te met à l'entraînement intensif.

Je soupire et rentre en me rendant directement dans mes quartiers où je me jette sur le lit. J'enfonce ma tête dans les coussins et hurle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis énervée si facilement. La plupart du temps, je ne m'intéresse pas assez aux autres pour me disputer et donc m'énerver sur eux. Et les disputes avec mes amis ou mes parents étaient assez rares. En fait, les seuls moments où je m'énervais assez pour faire exploser des choses, c'était contre Julian… Je ne suis pas dans la merde, moi.

-Tu n'essayes tout de même pas de t'étouffer, j'espère ?

Je relève la tête d'un coup et vois Vanora à la porte, hilare. Elle a dû m'entendre crier.

-Entraînement difficile ? Demande-t-elle.

-Journée difficile, je marmonne. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je n'avais pas fermé la porte, je souffle en me relevant.

-Tu étais trop occupée, rit-elle doucement. Allez rafraîchis-toi, change-toi et mange. Je vais te faire visiter le village.

J'obéis et mange ce qu'elle m'a apporté, me rafraîchis et enfile une robe.

-Tu devrais manger plus, me reproche-t-elle. Tu es bien trop mince.

-Moi, je ne trouve pas pourtant, je marmonne en baissant le regard sur mon corps.

La vue de mon corps souillé me dérange alors je relève le regard. Elle se lève en marmonnant qu'elle me nourrira plus quoi que je dise. Je la suis en grimaçant derrière son dos. Si elle s'allie à Arthur et se met à jouer les mamans poules, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Il faudrait peut-être que je leur rappelle que j'ai atteint l'âge adulte et vais sur mes vingt ans, non ? Quoique je ne sois pas sûre que ça change quelque chose.

Elle me montre les différents endroits du village: les fréquentables, ceux que je dois éviter si je suis seule et ceux que je dois éviter même accompagnée. Ensuite, elle me propose de l'accompagner chez elle pour qu'elle s'occupe de ses enfants. N'ayant pas envie d'être seule maintenant, j'accepte pour son plus grand bonheur. On arrive chez elle où l'on croirait que Katerina est passée par là et où des enfants courent partout malgré l'ordre de se calmer des plus grands. Puis, comme par magie, tout devient calme et je réalise alors que c'est la présence de leur mère qui a cet effet.

-Si dans cinq minutes tout n'est pas en ordre, je vous sers en dîner ce soir, c'est compris ? les gronde-t-elle.

C'est le déclencheur et, comme si c'était une habitude, ils se répartissent les tâches sans même se consulter, chacun semblant savoir ce qu'il doit faire même le plus jeune qui ne doit avoir que trois ans maximum. Je regarde le spectacle, médusée, alors que Vanora les regarde de manière satisfaite. Une fois que les enfants ont fini le rangement, la plupart des garçons vont jouer dehors -seul le plus jeune reste, me regardant fixement- et les filles vont dans leur chambre. Vanora s'assied en soupirant et m'invite à m'asseoir avec elle. Ce que je fais. Ce à quoi je ne m'attends pas est que le plus jeune garçon -et le seul à être resté- vienne prendre place sur mes jambes sans me demander mon avis.

-Incroyable, souffle sa mère. Il n'approche jamais personne et toi tu n'es pas là depuis cinq minutes qu'il t'a déjà adoptée, rit-elle doucement.

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de l'enfant pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? je demande.

-Heu les enfants n'ont pas de nom, marmonne-t-elle. On leur a donné des numéros pour que ce soit plus facile. Enfin sauf le plus vieux, il s'appelle Haylen.

-Des numéros ? je m'exclame. Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, je rigole.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Mais je veux leur donner un nom ! Le souci, c'est que je ne suis pas douée pour ça et que je ne veux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi important sans avoir l'avis de Bors, tu comprends ?

-Oui évidemment, j'acquiesce. Je t'aiderai si tu veux, je propose.

Elle me sourit alors que son fils joue avec mes cheveux, tournant mes boucles autour de ses doigts. Je baisse mon regard vers lui et le vois en train de se caresser le visage avec mes cheveux alors que ses yeux se ferment petit à petit. Un sourire tendre apparaît sur mon visage à cette vision ainsi que sur celui de Vanora.

-Il est adorable, je souffle.

-C'est le plus calme, acquiesce-t-elle. Les autres sont toujours en train de faire quelque chose -une bêtise en général- mais lui, il est toujours calme. C'est reposant d'en avoir au moins un qui ne saute pas dans tout les sens et ne met pas la maison sans dessus-dessous.

-Dit, au risque de paraître indiscrète et en sachant que tu n'es pas du tout obligée de répondre, comment se fait-il que Bors et toi ne soyez pas mariés ?

-Et bien, nous attendons sa libération, soupire-t-elle avec une note de tristesse.

-Sa libération ?

-Ho, tu n'es pas au courant ?

Alors elle m'explique comment les Sarmates en sont venus à servir les romains et quel pacte les lie. Elle m'explique que tous les chevaliers sauf Arthur sont des Sarmates emmenés loin de leur terre pour servir une cause à laquelle ils ne croient même pas. Pour une terre à laquelle ils ne tiennent pas. Elle m'explique aussi qu'il faut compter quinze ans en arrivant ici pour obtenir sa liberté…si l'on survit jusque-là.

-Combien de temps les chevaliers doivent-ils encore les servir ?

-Un peu moins d'an, soupire-t-elle. Ce n'est plus très long, sourit-elle.

Je lui rends son sourire en hochant la tête. La discussion -surtout menée par Vanora- continue un moment, le petit numéro dix dans mes bras, somnolant. Après, nous allons faire un tour, son fils toujours dans mes bras mais bien réveillé -il faut croire qu'il m'aime bien.

Le reste de la journée, numéro dix -je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils ont donné des numéros à leurs enfants- ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et passe son temps à jouer avec mes cheveux -il a l'air de plus les apprécier que moi. En fin de journée, je retourne à mes quartiers où de la nourriture m'attends. Je mange avant de rejoindre Vanora qui m'a menacée de me goinfrer jusqu'à que mort s'en suive si je ne venais pas avec elle ce soir à son travail.

Nous nous rendons donc à la taverne, moi traînant des pieds derrière elle.

-Hey gamine, s'exclame Bors de sa table.

Plusieurs regards se tournent vers moi alors que je rougis sous l'attention qu'on me porte. Je mitraille Bors des yeux qui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte -il doit avoir un petit verre dans le nez celui-là. Je regarde avec qui il est et note la présence de tous les chevaliers sauf Arthur. Je me fige une seconde en voyant une femme entre Lancelot et…Tristan qu'elle dévore du regard. Bon, calme ma fille, il ne t'appartient pas et en plus il ne s'est rien passé entre vous.

_Rien ? Tu parles, il a failli t'embrasser au moins deux fois !_

Bon ok, il ne s'est _presque_rien passé. Ou, du moins, pas suffisamment pour que j'aille refaire le portrait de cette blondasse. Et oui, je sais que je suis blonde moi aussi.

J'inspire profondément et me dirige vers eux alors que Vanora part vers le patron en marmonnant à propos de Bors et de son incapacité à se tenir en publique. Je ne peux pas franchement la contredire. J'arrive en face d'eux et les salue.

-Les garçons, je fais en leur faisant un signe de tête en me tournant ensuite vers la fille qui a un regard que je détermine tout de suite comme idiot. Fille dont j'ignore le nom.

-Je m'ap…, commence-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

-Chut, je t'interromps tout de suite. C'était juste une manière polie de te faire comprendre que je t'avais remarquée mais, que je me fichais totalement de savoir qui tu es. Si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser, je termine en me tournant pour rejoindre Vanora.

Je vois tout de même la plupart des chevaliers complètement ébahis sauf Bors et Lancelot qui manquent de s'étouffer en se retenant de rire - et je ne regarde pas Tristan.

Bon, j'ai peut-être réagi un peu vivement mais ça a été plus fort que moi et tous ses regards sur moi me rendent dingue. Les gens d'ici ne me quittent jamais des yeux, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je rejoins Vanora en soupirant.

-Je peux aider ? je demande.

-Tu me sauverais la vie, soupire-t-elle. Il y a rarement autant de monde, c'était pareil hier et il n'arrêtaient pas de parler de toi. À croire qu'ils attendaient que tu te montres. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Plus il y a de gens, plus il y a de consommation.

-C'est moi que je plains, je grimace.

Elle rigole alors que je prends les commandes et les apporte à la table. Les trois hommes me fixent, me mettant sur les nerfs. Ils n'ont jamais vu d'étranger ou quoi ? Merde, je ne supporte pas d'être le centre d'attention, j'espère que ça leur passera vite. Je me retourne pour aller rejoindre Vanora qui a fait une halte à la table des Chevaliers quand un corps immense se plante devant moi. Je lève les yeux pour fusiller la personne du regard. Il me semble avoir déjà vu ce regard mais, je n'y prête pas attention et le contourne mais il se remet devant moi.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? je demande sèchement.

-Je m'appelle Eric, répond-t-il simplement en me tendant la main que je regarde comme une bête curieuse.

-Contente pour vous, je réplique sans lui serrer la main et en le contournant encore une fois.

Je me rends compte qu'on a attiré pas mal de regard dont ceux de Vanora et les chevaliers. Génial.

-Normalement c'est là que vous me donnez votre nom, continue-t-il en me suivant.

Je me retourne brusquement vers Monsieur Pot de Colle et demande:

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

-On s'est vus hier soir.

-Je vois, je soupire en me rappelant enfin qui s'est.

-Je peux vous offrir un verre? propose-t-il.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, je réplique en fronçant les sourcils.

Heureusement qu'on est dans l'ombre. Je suis sûre que me faire sa sérénade devant tout le monde ne l'aurait pas dérangé et que les chevaliers voient et entendent ça me suffit. Surtout que Bors semble bien s'amuser ainsi que Lancelot. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Par contre, Tristan ne semble pas très content. Ledit Eric approche dangereusement son visage du mien et je m'écarte vivement en le fusillant du regard tout en interceptant un mouvement du côté des Chevaliers.

-Non mais, qu'est ce que vous faites ? je m'exclame.

-Vos yeux sont incroyables, souffle-t-il alors que je hausse les sourcils -c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle-là. J'aurais juré qu'ils étaient verts hier et là, ils sont bleus.

-Ok, je fais lentement alors qu'il fixe toujours mes yeux, me mettant mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Votre nom et le privilège de passer ne serait-ce qu'un instant en votre compagnie.

Beau parleur, ça ne fait pas de doute…et une deuxième claque mentale, une.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu ici et que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que de pouvoir vous contempler pendant un instant.

J'éclate de rire sans pouvoir me retenir alors qu'il me lance un regard interrogateur.

-Alors là bravo, je réplique. Non vraiment, vous m'avez presque impressionnée. Vous avez dit ça à combien de filles ?

-Aucune.

-Mais bien sûr, je ris.

-Au moins, je vous ai fait rire.

-C'est votre stupidité qui m'a fait rire pas vous, je fais remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

Je vais m'en aller mais il me rappelle. Je pousse un grand soupir en me maudissant pour ce que je m'apprête à faire en sachant parfaitement que je vais le regretter.

-Ok Casanova. On fait un marché. Si demain soir, tu as réussi à savoir comment je m'appelle et, ce, sans l'aide des chevaliers ou de Vanora, j'envisagerai de prendre un verre avec toi, d'accord ?

-Parfait, réplique-t-il avec un sourire satisfait en partant.

Je vais près des chevaliers qui ont suivi la conversation et semblent plutôt amusés pour la plupart -j'exclus Tristan, il ne montre aucune émotion, encore une fois. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise en soupirant et me tape la tête contre la table. Je vois Bors ouvrir la bouche mais le devance:

-Un commentaire graveleux, un seul et je te jure que le onzième sera le dernier, je le menace en sachant qu'il saura où je veux en venir.

Il déglutit en grimaçant mais ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté? demande Lancelot avec un rire dans la voix.

-Je n'ai rien accepté du tout ! je m'insurge. Et d'ailleurs si vous gardez votre langue jusqu'à demain soir, je n'aurais rien à accepter, je grommelle en leur lançant un regard menaçant.

-On ne dira rien, intervient Tristan -à ma plus grande surprise et à mon plus grand bonheur- en regardant ses compagnons avec insistance.

Il vient de prendre ma défense, j'ai pas rêvé ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit…?

Et une troisième claque mentale, une. Heureusement que c'est la fin de la journée.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, c'est bon pour la santé...bon ok peut-être pas mais en tout cas c'est bon pour ma motivation héhé :p

Bye.


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre qui est plutôt court malheureusement mais il fallait bien coupé et c'était le plus logique ^^**

**Encore un grand merci à Rukie-chan, à Aliete, à Midnight Fantasy Abby , à Nesumi**

**à Mlanie (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, voilà la suite avec la réaparission de Eric ^^, merci pour ta review), et à Akinata (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. C'est vrai que l'entrainement m'a beaucoup amusé quand je l'ai écrit parce que j'imaginais vraiment la scène ^^. Oui, il en faut de la patience avec Enora mdr et c'était effectivement un compliment :p. Dire que Enora a des pouvoir c'est beaucoup dire, tu verras qu'elle ne fait rien d'extraordinaire mais oui elle une "particularité" comme elle l'appelle. Oui la fille dont-on ignore le nom, elle est bien celle-là mdr ^^. Oui Tristan est assez possessif et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant mdr. Pour Casanova Eric, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ;) )**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 10.**_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et me tourne dans mon lit. La pièce est éclairée par une bougie, je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir allumé une bougie. Je vais me lever quand une voix qui me glace retentit.

-Je t'ai manqué?

Je me retourne d'un coup en m'asseyant sur le lit. Mon pire cauchemar me fait face. De tous les saxons, le fils du chef est sans doute le plus cruel. Et il est dans ma chambre, dans mon lit.

-Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué, continue-t-il avec un sourire.

Je ferme fortement les yeux, c'est sûrement un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Je les ouvre et gémis en reculant le plus possible.

-Et non, je suis toujours là, raille-t-il. Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça? Tu es à moi, rugit-il en me sautant dessus, me bloquant sous lui.

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, je dois me réveiller, ce n'est pas réel.

-Je serai toujours là, murmure-t-il à mon oreille alors que ses mains commencent à parcourir mon corps, me donnant la nausée. Où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, je serais toujours une partie de toi.

Je suis paralysée, je n'arrive pas à réagir, ses mains continuent de descendre et j'hurle de toute mes forces en priant pour qu'on vienne me sortir de là.

Je me sens violemment secouée et je m'éloigne d'un bond en criant, atterrissant par terre.

-Tout va bien, fait une voix rassurante.

Je lève les yeux et voit que la voix en question vient de…Dagonet? Ha ben oui, c'est en quelque sorte mon voisin de palier. De l'autre côté, on a eu la grande gentillesse (enfin, gentillesse ça reste à prouver) de mettre Tristan. Bon, oui, je sais, c'est moi qui squatte. Pour en revenir à Dagonet, il a un air inquiet sur le visage et je devine que j'ai du beaucoup crier pour qu'il prenne la peine de venir en pleine nuit.

-Je suis désolée, je souffle en me relevant difficilement sous ses yeux scrutateurs.

Il secoue la tête en soupirant et je l'interroge du regard.

-Faut que t'arrête de t'excuser, souffle-t-il avec un air exaspéré qui me fait presque sourire.

Et oui, presque car les vestiges de mon cauchemar sont toujours là et que je résiste mal à l'envie de fouiller la chambre pour être sûre qu'_il _n'est pas là. Je remarque d'ailleurs à peine que Dagonet s'est, lui aussi, mis à me tutoyer.

-Tu devrais te recoucher, me conseille-t-il. N'oublie pas que tu as entrainement avec Tristan demain, sourit-il, narquois.

Je grimace alors qu'il sourit. Je me remets au lit en soufflant un merci à Dag qui s'en va, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je me rendors en priant pour ne plus rêver et…ho miracle, on m'a enfin entendue. Pas de cauchemar. Si j'avais su qu'on m'écouterait pour ses rêves, j'aurais plutôt demandé à retourner chez moi ou au moins à ce qui ne m'arrive plus de drame.

* * *

Le bout de bois s'enfonce dans l'estomac de Tristan qui se plie sous la douleur.

-Ho Mon Dieu, je m'écrie en lâchant l'arme du crime et en jetant un regard au ciel pour voir si je n'apercevrais pas la course d'un faucon vengeur (moi parano? Jamais voyons). Je suis désolée, je reprends à toute vitesse. J'ai…

-Pourquoi est-ce que la seule fois où vous faites ce qu'il faut, vous vous excusez, demande Tristan en me jetant un regard interloqué et exaspéré.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, je m'étonne.

-Étonnamment oui, réplique-t-il.

-Sympa, je grimace.

Le pire et le plus vexant, c'est qu'il semble vraiment surpris par le fait que j'ai réussi à le toucher.

-Vous vous en sortez de mieux en mieux, fait-il.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué quand on a compris le truc. En fait, c'est comme la danse, je réplique.

Il me lance un coup d'œil bizarre, secoue sa magnifique (tu t'égare Eno chérie) tête et nous reprenons l'entrainement.

Le début a été une véritable torture. Il a soupiré, a été exaspéré et finalement, comme un miracle, j'ai eu le déclic. Je me déplace mieux, suis plus sûre de moi dans mes coups et mes mouvements. Je ne sais pas si le fait d'imaginer le monstre en face de moi a aidé mais le résultat est là. Et Tristan, comme moi, est soulagé. Ben oui, j'aurais moins de courbatures et lui devra moins s'énerver, le pauvre -oui, je sais, je ne suis pas du tout convaincante. Et en plus, maintenant, je peux aussi lui faire mal, na. Punition pour tous les bleus qu'il m'a balancés hier.

Bon évidemment, je suis loin d'être une pro mais…je m'en sors de mieux en mieux et ça me redonne le morale -en plus de voir Tristan… et une claque mentale, une. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant claquée mentalement que depuis que j'ai rencontré mon petit ou plutôt mon grand fauconnier.

Une fois l'entrainement fini, il me raccompagne, continuant de me donner des conseils et de me dire sur quoi travailler. Je l'écoute attentivement, buvant ses paroles. C'est dingue ce qu'il est beau quand il concentré et sérieux comme ça... Je crois que c'est la deuxième claque mentale de la matinée, non?

On se sépare finalement jusqu'au soir où je rejoins tout le monde à la taverne. Aujourd'hui, même Arthur est là. Bien décidé à lui faire payer son absence sans explication -même si je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je ne l'ai plus vu depuis le repas de mon arrivée- je lui saute dessus en criant:

-Arthurius.

-Enora, balbutie-t-il en me tapotant maladroitement le dos alors que les autres ricanent. C'est Artorius.

-Je sais, je réponds avec un grand sourire. Vous étiez passé où? Vous m'avez presque manqué.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais n'a pas le temps de répondre.

-Enora, m'appelle une voix bien trop familière.

J'intercepte le regard amusé de Bors et m'exclame:

-Bors!

-Ha non, cette fois j'ai rien fait, se défend-t-il en levant les mains.

-J'ai eu l'information assez facilement tout compte fait, se vante Eric.

-Ha oui ? Je fais avec une moue sceptique. Comment?

-Par le plus âgé des enfants de la femme du chevalier Bors, sourit-il.

-Quoi mais ce n'est pas juste, on avait dit…

-Que je ne pouvais pas demander aux chevaliers ou à Vanora, finit-il fièrement.

-Et merde, je marmonne en me rendant compte qu'il dit vrai.

-Enora surveillez votre langage, me gronde Arthur.

-Oui maman, je fais avec une voix de gamine.

-Vous semblez être assez spéciale, rit doucement mon prince collant -moi méchante ? Je voudrais bien vous y voir tiens.

Je soupire en sachant qu'il attend que j'honore ma part du marché. Je mordille ma lèvre avant qu'un sourire sadique fleurisse sur mes lèvres.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Allez, prenons ce verre, je réplique en m'installant près des chevaliers et en lui lançant un regard supérieur.

Il me regarde sans comprendre alors je décide de lui expliquer ma logique très… logique.

-On n'avait pas spécifié si on prenait ce verre seul, je fais en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille avec les chevaliers, je fais en souriant narquoisement.

Il sourit avec amusement -il n'y a donc rien qui le décourage?- alors qu'il s'assied -apparemment non. Les chevaliers sourient en secouant la tête, j'ai même droit à une moue appréciatrice face à ma stratégie venant de Bors et Lancelot. Même Tristan semble satisfait…bon, je crois que je vais arrêter les claques mentales et enfin m'avouer que Tristan me plait quoique je puisse faire et malgré ce qui m'est arrivé. Ça ne veut pas dire que je lui fais confiance en tant qu'homme.

_Encore heureux, on serait encore plus mal barrée!_

Toujours vivante toi?

_Faut croire…_

Je me dis que je commence à être sérieusement atteinte quand je m'imagine parfaitement la petite voix dans ma tête hausser les épaules.

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. T'était déjà atteinte avant de débarquer chez ces bisnounours version Stephen King alors maintenant, je n'ose même pas imaginer._

Tu sais que comme tu es moi, tu t'insultes aussi?

_Non, je suis justement la partie normale de ton être._

…Et après c'est moi c'est moi la barge?

Je secoue la tête et reviens à l'instant présent. Je me rends compte que finalement, Eric s'entend très bien avec Bors -pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?- et qu'ils sont en train de bavarder et de rire des mêmes blagues sous mon regard horrifié. On n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième Bors, un seul suffit! Mais je dois avouer que cet Eric est d'une compagnie agréable et qu'il me fait rire à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que:

-Une blonde rentre dans une taverne et murmure à l'oreille du serveur: « Je dois faire pipi ». Le serveur répond « De l'autre côté ». Alors la blonde fait le tour et dit à l'autre oreille du serveur: « Je dois faire pipi ».

Bors se tort de rire alors que les autres se retiennent sauf Gauvain et Tristan qui me regardent du coin de l'œil, attendant ma réaction. Alors comme ça les blagues sur les blondes sont aussi valables chez ses antiquités? Je me racle la gorge et réplique:

-Vous savez pourquoi les femmes ne veulent pas se marier?

Ils me regardent tous et Vanora s'arrête pour écouter, curieuse.

-Parce qu'elle préfère avoir du jambon sur la table plutôt qu'un gros porc sur une de leur chaise, je termine avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Vanora commence à rire, se pliant en deux et déposant la carafe qu'elle tient pour ne pas la faire tomber. Tristan s'étouffe avec sa bière alors qu'il me regarde vraiment abasourdi.

-T'en as d'autres comme ça, rit toujours Vanora.

-Oui bien sûr, je souris diaboliquement en regardant Eric qui sourit, visiblement amusé. Vous saviez que les hommes sont la preuve que la réincarnation existe?

Arthur hausse un sourcil en souriant alors que les autres se retiennent déjà de rire sauf Bors qui boude.

-Ben oui, je reprends avec un sourire. On ne peut décemment pas être devenu aussi con en une seule vie.

Vanora s'assied alors que des larmes de rire coulent, la tête de Bors augmentant l'hilarité générale.

-On l'avait mérité, acquiesce Eric en me lançant un sourire appréciateur alors que Tristan se tend à mes côtés et le dévisage froidement.

-Je suis contente que vous le reconnaissiez, je souris fièrement. Ne boude pas Bors, je ris alors qu'il bougonne dans son coin sous le regard amusé de Vanora.

-Je ne boude pas, nie-t-il.

Je souris et remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel et me tourne vers Tristan alors que les autres reprennent leur conversation.

-Où est le pigeon...heu faucon, je me reprends devant le regard perçant de Tristan.

-Il se promène, répond-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Je me suis toujours dit que si j'aurais été un animal, j'aurais été un oiseau, je fais rêveusement. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça donnait vu d'en haut. Il y a la liberté aussi...quoi, je me reprends en rougissant devant le regard intense de Tristan.

-Rien, je me disais simplement que nous n'étions pas si différents que ça, se justifie-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Son regard est tellement intense que je pourrais presque sentir de l'électricité dans l'air. Dieu, ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, même pas ceux d'Eric. Je me rends compte que je me suis inconsciemment rapprochée de lui et que j'ai retenu mon souffle. Je le relâche avant d'étouffer et le charme est rompu.

Quelque chose de bizarre vient de se passer et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :p Vos review c'est comme une bonne glace de caramel avec de la chantilly et des copeaux de chocolat...enfin presque lool

Bye.


	12. Chapter 11

**Et voilà le tout beau, tout frai nouveau chapitre ^^ qui en plus est un peu plus grand que d'habitude. Et en prime, un graaaaaaaaaand rapprochement entre Enora et...et bien vous lirez pour savoir mouhahahaha... Hum passons avant que vous ne fuyez :p  
**

**Avant tout, un grand merci à Aliete (voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras^^), Rukie-chan (j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^)**_**, **_**Melanie (Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ^^ merci pour ta review), Midnight Fantasy Abby (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras :) ) et à Superlils (j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite :) )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**EDIT: Merci à Yummi pour cette relecture et correction**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11.**_  
_**  
**_  
Un mois est passé. Un mois durant lequel les entrainements avec Tristan sont devenus amusants -si, si je vous jure. Où l'on est passés à la vraie épée et qu'il a balancé celle en bois en décrétant que j'étais prête. Où l'on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, d'une certaine manière. Il m'apprend à me battre mais aussi tout ce qu'il connait de l'art de médicinal ou certaines coutumes de sa terre. Il semble beaucoup plus détendu face à moi et les contacts physiques -aussi légers soient-ils- sont plus nombreux chaque jour, comme s'il essayait de me dompter. Il faut dire que la plupart du temps, je réagis mal au contact physique d'un homme, il n'y a qu'à voir comment Eric s'en est sorti. Pourtant, il avait juste touché ma main mais, je ne m'y attendais pas et le coup est parti tout seul et bien que Tristan ait eu l'air bizarrement satisfait, je m'en suis un peu voulue. Même si le blessé, lui, n'a pas semblé m'en vouloir du tout.

En parlant d'Eric, c'est un homme plutôt gentil sous ses airs collant. Il me fait beaucoup rire, me fait passer le temps quand les chevaliers et Vanora sont occupés. Il a toujours du temps pour moi et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. Il est un bon ami et me fait tellement penser à Julian que s'en est parfois douloureux.

En un mois, les cauchemars n'ont pas cessé. Ils me poursuivent comme pour me rappeler ce que j'ai vécu, comme pour me rappeler que je ne serai plus jamais normale. Dagonet vient souvent me réveiller, sûrement quand mes cris deviennent insupportables. Je m'excuse à chaque fois et il a arrêté d'essayer de me faire perdre cette habitude. Après tout, je gâche toutes ses nuits avec mes cris incessants, la moindre des choses est de s'excuser, non ? Les entrainements du matin sont devenus une bénédiction car je peux me défouler et me débarrasser des restes de cauchemars pour commencer ma journée un peu plus zen.

J'ai d'ailleurs établi une certaine routine depuis quelques temps. Le matin, j'ai entrainement avec Tristan qui se prolonge avec quelques cours de base de médecine où il m'apprend tout sur les plantes, ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait aider pour les blessures d'un combat. Il me parle parfois de sa terre, de certaines coutumes, notamment celle selon laquelle les femmes participent à la guerre. J'ai été surprise, je me suis toujours dit que si à mon époque, on avait une bonne dose de macho, ça devait sûrement être pire au Moyen-Âge où pour moi, il ne considérait la femme que comme celle qui portera leur fils, leur fera à manger et nettoiera la maison. Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours et une chose est sûre, j'aurais mieux écouté en cours si mon prof était aussi canon que Tristan.

Après l'entrainement, je monte me rafraîchir et me changer avant de venir près de Vanora que j'aide avec ses enfants, surtout le petit numéro dix qui est toujours autant attaché à moi et je dois dire que je le lui rends bien. Après, je trouve soit un chevalier, soit Eric avec qui je passe du temps jusqu'au soir où j'ai décidé de travailler à la taverne avec Vanora.

Je sers d'ailleurs un client et vais me retourner quand je sens un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et un léger « Bou » murmuré à mon oreille. Je sursaute en poussant un petit cri et me retrouve face à Eric.

-Tu me semble bien fière de toi, je remarque en plissant des yeux.

-Tu ne m'as pas frappé, constate-t-il en haussant les épaules alors que je souris.

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois, je ris en lui faisant un clin d'œil en allant à une autre table pour prendre les commandes.

Je remarque distraitement que Tristan n'a pas lâché Eric des yeux et que son regard est tout sauf sympathique mais, après tout, Tristan n'est sympa qu'avec très peu de personnes, ce n'est donc pas un miracle en soit. Et je ne dois pas m'imaginer qu'il est jaloux ou qu'il est intéressé par moi, la chute serait trop douloureuse.

Je retourne à la table des chevaliers en bâillant à travers ma main. Ils sont tous là, parlant, riant fort. Arrivée à la table, je m'étire, entendant un craquement avec une légère grimace. Je remarque alors que je suis juste à côté de Lancelot et que ses yeux sont fixés sur…ma poitrine.

Je lui assène une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-Aïe, proteste-t-il.

-Garde tes yeux pour toi ou une autre greluche ! je le gronde alors que les autres soupirent d'exaspération et que Tristan le tue littéralement des yeux, la mâchoire crispée.

-Ho c'est bon, grommèle le pervers, je ne faisais que regarder.

-Encore heureux ! je m'offusque.

-Lancelot, laisse cette jeune fille tranquille, intervient Vanora en arrivant.

-Pourquoi on en vient toujours à la conclusion que c'est moi le fautif ? s'insurge celui-ci.

On le regarde tous avec un regard entendu et il marmonne quelque chose ressemblant à « J'ai rien dit ». Je souris avec tendresse avant de serrer légèrement son épaule -ce équivaut à un câlin venant de moi- en lui disant:

-T'es un pervers mais je t'aime bien quand même.

Il me fait un sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'œil avant de boire à son verre.

-Enora, m'appelle Vanora. Eric veut à boire et veut que ce soit toi qui le serve, soupire-t-elle. C'est incroyable ce que les hommes sont capables quand ils veulent une fille, grimace-t-elle.

-Il est gentil et ce n'est qu'un ami, je proteste.

-Il est au courant ? demande Gauvain en haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr, c'est logique, je ne lui ai jamais fait croire d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il y avait plus.

Ils me regardent tous, sceptiques. Et c'est Tristan qui me dit -de manière très sympathique- ce que tout le monde pense.

-Je ne sais pas comme ça se passe chez toi, commence-t-il froidement alors que je me fige. Mais ici, les rires, les clins d'œil et passer autant de temps seule avec un homme, c'est justement une preuve qu'il y a _plus_, termine-t-il avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

Je le regarde partir avec une tête de…ben sûrement de conne, en fait. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi vive. Et je ne savais pas que rire était une démonstration d'un désir d'avoir plus que de l'amitié. C'est complètement débile sa théorie, d'abord ! Les chevaliers et Vanora ont observé la scène avec intérêt et ils semblent mieux comprendre que moi ce qui vient de se passer. Á moins que je ne sois complètement à la ramasse et que je ne vois pas quelque chose qui est évident. Ho et puis, merde ! Il m'énerve avec ses sautes d'humeur. Qu'il garde ça pour son piaf mais moi, hors de question que je me laisse faire !

Je me retourne sans prêter attention aux autres et vais vers Eric, vraiment en colère.

-Tu veux quoi ? je crache alors qu'il hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Désolée, je souffle après m'être radoucie-il ressemble tellement à Julian que je n'arrive pas à rester en colère contre lui. 

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

-Pas vraiment mais, ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu veux aller prendre l'air un moment ?

Je le regarde, hésitante car me retrouver seule avec lui est toujours une épreuve et que je suis toujours mal à l'aise malgré sa ressemblance avec le garçon que j'ai cru aimer un jour. Mais, je me rappelle les paroles de Tristan et surtout la manière dont il les a prononcées.

-Avec plaisir, j'accepte avec un grand sourire.

Je retourne à la table des chevaliers où Vanora est toujours pour la prévenir.

-Tu peux te débrouiller sans moi ? je lui demande.

-Oui bien sûr mais, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai besoin d'air et Eric m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? j'insiste.

-Oui, sourit-elle alors que les autres semblent mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. De toute façon, il n'y a presque plus personne.

J'acquiesce en la remerciant et pars rejoindre Eric. Nous marchons dans le village et, comme je le pensais, je me sens mal à l'aise et j'ai mis le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Il ne semble pas s'en vexer et ne pose pas de question, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. On se contente donc de marcher, s'arrêtant un moment pour regarder le ciel, les étoiles. L'absence de pollution est une bénédiction pour des soirs comme celui-là, le ciel n'a jamais été aussi beau.

-J'aimerais rentrer, je souffle finalement.

-Bien sûr, répond-t-il en souriant.

Il me laisse devant le bâtiment et attend même que je sois rentrée. Face à ça, je me demande si les autres n'ont pas raison et s'il n'attend pas plus que je ne peux lui donner. Je soupire en me disant que s'il attend effectivement plus, il risque d'être vraiment déçu. Je passe devant la porte des quartiers de Tristan, m'arrête une seconde et repars. J'ouvre ma porte et vais entrer quand j'entends un bruit, je me tourne et voit que Tristan est sorti de sa tanière -vous le verriez maintenant, semblant vraiment en colère, vous lui trouveriez aussi des airs d'ours se faisant réveiller en pleine hivernation. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, se contentant de me regarder froidement. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais, il commence vraiment à me faire peur.

-J'ai vu qu'_Eric_ t'avais ramenée, constate-t-il.

Je baisse la tête, me rendant compte que c'est un acte de parfaite soumission et que je suis vraiment débile. Je me tourne pour entrer quand je sens des bras autour de ma taille. Je me fige, reconnaissant son odeur mais ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Son souffle frappe ma nuque et je me retourne pour lui demander ce qu'il veut. Mais je rencontre son regard qui s'est adouci, réchauffé et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je me retrouve bien trop souvent dans ce genre de situation avec lui, même si la dernière fois date d'avant notre arrivée au mur.

Mon dos rencontre doucement le mur, presque délicatement sans que je n'ai le souvenir d'avoir bougé. Une de ses mains monte doucement vers mon visage alors que ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux, sont toujours plongés dans les miens. Lorsque sa main touche mon visage, j'ai un petit mouvement de recul instinctif, presque imperceptible. Mais pas pour lui car il se fait encore plus lent dans ses mouvements et il place une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Le bout de ses doigts entre en contact avec ma tempe et cette fois je n'ai aucun mouvement de recul. Il descend d'une lenteur presque exagérée, pour ne pas m'effrayer, le long de ma joue, de mon cou. Caressant ma clavicule, mon bras et passe à ma hanche qu'il sert légèrement. J'ai l'impression qu'il lutte contre lui-même pour ne pas aller trop vite et me faire peur. Une partie de moi retient mal l'envie de lui sauter dessus alors qu'une autre est complètement tétanisée. Prise entre le désir et la peur de voir ressurgir des fantômes d'un passé bien trop récent. La peur de le salir avec mon corps souillé. Comment peut-il me regarder de cette manière en sachant ce qu'on m'a fait ?

-Ciel tes yeux, soupire-t-il en les regardant intensément, presque hypnotisé alors que je sens une rougeur prendre place sur mon visage.

Mes yeux ? Et les siens alors ? Ils sont tellement profonds, parfois tellement insondables et d'autres tellement faciles à lire. Comme s'il avait un contrôle parfait de ses émotions sauf dans cette situation et je me demande jalousement si une autre fille l'a déjà fait réagir comme ça. Si elle a eu la chance de voir ces émotions dans ses yeux.

Il penche la tête, pose son front contre le mien alors que je déglutis. Son nez vient frotter le mien et j'aurais ri de ce baiser esquimau dans une autre situation. Mais là, je sens simplement mes yeux se fermer tout seul, comme si mon corps l'invitait à continuer alors que mon esprit me hurle que je ne devrais pas. Après tout, après plus d'un mois sans rien de plus que des gestes amicaux -et encore, je dirais même que ses gestes frôlaient l'indifférence-, il me « saute » dessus sans aucune raison apparente.

Mais, mon corps semble gagner la partie en hurlant à ma raison de la fermer pour une fois.

_Tu es __sûre __que tu veux te laisser embarquer dans cette situation ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça. De plus, ça se voit qu'il a bu alors pourquoi rajouter encore un autre problème ?_

Parce que quoi je fasse, il y a un truc en moi qui me pousse vers lui sans que je ne sache résister et qui fait que j'ai besoin de lui, de son attention, de sa présence. Et ça me fait peur. Mais, je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner. Si c'est une mauvaise chose ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je sens son corps parfait s'appuyer contre le mien et ses lèvres frôler les miennes et j'ai un sursaut de conscience inespéré.

-Pourquoi ? je souffle en sachant qu'il comprendra ce que j'entends par cette question.

Il soupire et laisse tomber sa tête dans mon cou sans pour autant s'éloigner. Oui, je suis douée pour plomber l'ambiance.

-Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Cet effet que tu me fais quand tu entres dans une pièce…je ne supporterais pas qu'un autre t'approche. Encore moins cet Eric que tu semble tellement apprécier. Tu me rends fou et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, geint-il en donnant l'impression qu'il souffre le martyr.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent d'un coup alors que son souffle me rend folle à mon tour.

-Si ce n'est pas pareil pour toi alors soit mais…j'ai besoin de sentir tes lèvres au moins une fois, réplique-t-il en replongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je sens les larmes affluer sans savoir pourquoi. Je ne sais que répondre, ni comment agir mais il prend les devant en passant sa main dans ma nuque, m'empêchant de me désister. Mes yeux se referment et je tremble de tout mon corps en le sentant s'approcher. J'ai peur sans savoir de quoi. Ma raison me hurle de me soustraire, de l'empêcher de faire ça, que je ne dois pas le laisser aller aussi loin pour ne pas m'impliquer. Mais, ma raison est étouffée par la chose la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Ses lèvres, ses délicieuses lèvres.

Ses lèvres ont rejointes les miennes, délicatement et j'ai presque du mal à réaliser que c'est lui qui fait preuve d'autant de prévenance. Quand il est sûr que je ne m'enfuirais pas, il relâche sa prise de sur ma nuque, enfuyant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je sens mes mains se mouvoir seules pour agripper ses épaules. Il prend de l'assurance et me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de la taquiner avec sa langue pour demander la permission d'entrer. J'ai un mouvement de panique mais, il ressert sa prise sur moi comme pour me rappeler que c'est lui et que je n'ai rien à craindre. Je me détends et entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser sa langue venir chercher la mienne. Il le fait toujours délicatement mais, devient plus passionnel et ses mains plus entreprenantes.

Il presse fermement son corps contre le mien et je sens quelque chose remuer en moi. Quelque chose que je pensais avoir perdu pour toujours. Un feu se répand en moi, ravageant tout sur son passage. Je sens Tristan serrer ma taille plus fort, comme s'il cherchait à s'agripper à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre pied, pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Tout a coup, tout prend fin. Une image de _lui_ et des autres prend place dans mon esprit accompagnée de mes cris en même temps que les mains de Tristan se permettent d'être un peu plus baladeuses. Et je me fige en cherchant à me coller le plus au mur pour mettre de la distance entre moi et cette image de torture. Je repousse Tristan qui s'arrête directement alors que je me replie sur moi-même tout en serrant les paupières pour chasser ce souvenir alors que je retiens les larmes qui menacent de déborder.

-Je suis désolé, soupire-t-il. J'ai été trop loin, trop vite.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas à être désolé pour quoique ce soit. Que c'est moi le problème, qu'il ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec un cas comme moi et s'en aller. Je garde la tête baissée, la honte me ronge alors que je retiens toujours ces maudites larmes en priant pour qu'il s'en aille et me laisse à ma douleur.

Mais il n'en fait rien, m'attirant brusquement contre son torse et refermant ses bras autour de moi. Je me raidis mais, me force à me détendre car ce contact n'est rien comparé à celui d'il y a un instant et que je veux m'y habituer. Il me caresse le dos sans rien dire, ce n'est pas un homme qui parle beaucoup. Il préfère agir, je l'ai compris rapidement.

-Hum, hum.

Je sursaute en m'éloignant alors que Tristan soupire, excédé. Faut dire que je le comprends, ils ont tous le chic pour nous interrompre. Mais, c'est Dagonet et il semble particulièrement mal à l'aise. Je comprends qu'on l'empêche de passer et qu'il n'a pas eu le choix que de montrer sa présence. La question est:

-Tu…tu es là depuis longtemps ? je bégaye.

-Je viens d'arriver, marmonne-t-il sans nous regarder -si je vous dis que ça sent le mensonge, vous me croyez ?

Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi gênant et pourtant je suis douée pour me mettre dans des situations cocasses. Personne ne parle ou ne bouge pendant un moment et je décide de faire preuve d'un courage extrême en…

-Bon, je vais y aller moi, je marmonne en entrant dans ma chambre.

…fuyant. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et éclate de rire sans pouvoir me retenir. Oui, c'était sans doute une situation vraiment bizarre et je suis contente que ce soit Dag qui nous ait trouvé. Je n'imagine même pas si ça avait été Bors ou mon petit mouton. Par contre -et ça le mérite de calmer mes rires-, j'ai un gros souci.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour Tristan mais c'est très, voire trop, fort.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Quel grand rapprochement entre nos deux personnage préféré (enfin préféré, vous haïssez peut-être Enora mais soit ^^)

Allez laissez-moi une review, je veux touuuuut savoir mdr et puis, j'ai besoin de ma dose de sucre glacé ;) mdr

Bye.


	13. Chapter 12

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^. J'ai encore une fois l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... je vous laisse juge.  
**

**Un grand merci à Aliete (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci), Rukie-Chan (encore merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^), Midnight Fantasy Abby (encore merci, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ;) ), Edeinn (Voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras et encore merci ^^), elodie94 (encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^), et à AuDeLiciOus A So Lemon World (Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic ^^ mais je te l'ai déjà dit mdr ^^ et que tu aimes autant mes deux petits bébé (ben oui, ils le sont un peu non? lol), Voilà la suite que j'zespère que tu aimeras ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review)**.

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**EDIT: Merci à Yummi pour la relecture et correction**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

J'arrange les derniers détails de mon dessin et regarde le résultat. C'est plutôt pas mal.

Bon, je sais, vous n'avez pas suivi alors je m'explique.

Je me suis réveillée ce matin après avoir rêvé une nouvelle fois de ma vie d'avant -beaucoup mieux que de rêver des monstres, même si ça m'a rendue un peu mélancolique. C'était surtout un souvenir, avec mes amis et ma famille. J'étais heureuse, bien, à ma place. Et puis, je me suis réveillée et je me suis rendu compte que les visages de ceux que j'aime commencent à disparaitre, lentement. De même que leurs voix et même si pour les voix, je ne peux rien faire, je peux au moins immortaliser leur visage. Garder une trace de ce que ma vie était avant toute cette histoire. Alors, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de manger, j'ai séché le cours de Tristan -il va sûrement m'engueuler mais j'espère qu'il m'apprécie assez pour ne pas me tuer-, je ne suis même pas sortie de mon lit et je me suis mise au travail avec ce que j'avais -autant dire; pas grand-chose. Mais, le résultat est bien et, au moins, maintenant, quand j'aurais du mal à me rappeler leur visage, je pourrais regarder ce dessin.

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et grimace en entendant la voix de Tristan.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends pour l'entrainement.

-J'avais un truc à faire, je soupire en me tournant vers lui avec une mine désolée.

Il a l'air agacé mais, pas plus que ça apparemment. Il voit le dessin et s'approche.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Heu…un dessin ?

-Qui représente-t-il ? demande-t-il en venant s'assoir près de moi et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, je réplique en lui montrant mes amis un à un. Ça c'est Antonio, ça c'est Sarah. Ça c'est Évangeline. De ce côté-là ce sont mes parents. Et ça c'est Julian, je termine avec anxiété en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Tu avais dit que Eric lui ressemblait pas qu'ils étaient identiques ! fait-il d'une voix énervée.

-C'est parce que tu le vois figé que ça te fais cette impression.

-Comment ça ? demande-t-il, sceptique.

-Et bien, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de différence physique mais les expressions du visage, le sourire,… Tout ça c'est très différent.

Il ne répond rien et a retrouvé ce regard distant d'avant.

-Il n'est pas Julian, j'assure en lui prenant la main. Et même s'il l'était ça ne changerait rien ! Lui et moi c'était terminé quand je suis arrivée ici.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, semblant chercher le mensonge ou l'incertitude. Il semble rassuré par ce qu'il trouve car, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. Ça fait presque un mois mais, ça me fait toujours le même effet. Une vraie explosion d'émotion. Il m'attire sur ses genoux alors que j'enserre son cou de mes bras, me serrant contre lui. Sa prise sur mes hanches se renforce, me rapprochant de lui. Je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma fesse et la panique me submerge alors que des images envahissent mon esprit. Je me fige et m'éloigne directement, à bout de souffle. On a jamais été plus loin, juste des baisers et il n'a jamais essayé d'aller plus loin de son côté. Je l'en remercie même si je sais qu'il se retient beaucoup. Il n'y a qu'à regarder son entrejambe pour comprendre. Je me remets sur mon lit en soupirant, me prenant la tête dans les mains alors qu'il soupire.

-Je suis désolée, je souffle sans oser le regarder.

-C'est rien, assure-t-il.

Mais, j'entends bien dans sa voix que non, ce n'est pas rien. Après tout, pour quel homme ce ne serait rien de ne pas pouvoir toucher la fille avec qui il… ben, il quoi en fait ? Je ne pense pas que les gens d'ici connaissent la notion de petite-amie. Quoiqu'en regardant Vanora et Bors…ils ne sont pas mariés mais, ils s'aiment eux alors que Tristan et moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi et moi, je suis complètement embrouillée mais, une chose est sûre: il a besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui pourra subvenir à ses besoins et ce n'est pas mon cas !

Je sens sa main sur ma joue mais, je m'éloigne, de sa main comme de son corps. Quand les images reviennent, je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche, même pas lui et surtout pas alors que je sais qu'il doit se retenir face à moi.

-Tu peux me laisser seule, s'il te plait ? je demande sans le regarder.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, soupire-t-il sans bouger.

-Et tu ne te rends même pas compte d'à quel point ce que tu dis est faux ! je souffle. Ce n'est pas rien, tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui…

-Qui quoi ? s'agace-t-il.

-Qui saura te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin et moi…, je termine alors que je sens mes yeux piquer.

-Si je voulais quelqu'un d'autre, tu crois que je serais là en ce moment ? me demande-t-il en m'attrapant le menton pour que je le regarde.

Je lui fais un sourire forcé. Il n'a pas fui aujourd'hui mais, il le fera un jour ou l'autre. Je n'ai plus qu'à profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec lui. Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres et me lève avec un enthousiasme forcé.

-Bon, il faut que je m'habille alors…ouste dehors ! je le chasse.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'ai déjà vue moins habillée Enora, souffle-t-il alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Tu sembles oublier que c'est moi qui t'ai soignée et que je t'ai vue à ta sortie de la rivière…

-Parce que tu as regardé ? je m'étouffe presque.

-C'était difficile de résister, réplique-t-il alors qu'un air rêveur prend place sur son visage comme s'il se rappelait un bon souvenir.

-Espèce de sale petit…voyeur ! je fulmine en lui tapant le bras. Sors tout de suite avant que je ne me charge de faire sortir à coups de pied au cul, c'est clair ?

-Ce que femme veut, femme l'obtient, réplique-t-il avec ironie.

Je prends le premier objet me tombant dans les mains et le balance sur lui mais, il est plus rapide et l'objet -se trouvant être un « gobelet » vide- se fracasse sur la porte. Il entrouvre ensuite la porte et me dit:

-Au fait, le temps d'entrainement sera doublé demain.

Ma bouche s'ouvre dans une expression indignée alors qu'il ferme définitivement la porte. Je me suis encore fait avoir par ce mufle. Je vais me le faire celui-là, je le jure…

_Quand tu veux __chère coloc_.

Mais non pas comme ça !

_Pff t'es pas marrante, on peut jamais s'amuser avec toi._

Tu oublies que je n'arrive même pas à aller plus loin qu'un baiser parce que mon subconscient me renvoie tout ce que j'essaye d'oublier.

_Tu dois t'habituer à lui d'abord. À son toucher. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point son toucher peut être différent de ses monstres. Et tu ne peux pas vaincre ta peur._

… Je déteste quand tu as raison !

_Oui, je sais._

Je soupire. Cette petite voix me donne parfois des envies de meurtres mais, elle n'a pas tort sur un point: il faut que j'apprenne à m'habituer au contact de Tristan. Mais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je finis de me préparer, m'attaquant à mes cheveux comme Vanora me l'a montré et n'attachant qu'une partie derrière ma tête, laissant quelque mèche blonde revenir sur le devant de mon visage. Le résultat est pas mal.

Je file voir Vanora, on doit passer le reste de la journée ensemble. Quand j'arrive, je sens presque immédiatement un petit corps atterrir dans mes jambes.

-Hey petit prince comment ça va ? je m'exclame en le prenant dans mes bras alors qu'il me fait un grand sourire.

Ce n'est pas un bavard, il me fait penser à Tristan sur ce point même si ce dernier s'est un peu amélioré mais, seulement en ma présence et quand nous sommes seuls. À croire que je n'attire à moi que les garçons taciturnes.

-Je pourrais être jalouse si je n'étais pas autant fatiguée, sourit Vanora en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

-Plutôt bien, je souris. Et toi ?

-Mise à part la fatigue et mon ventre qui prend de plus en plus de place, tout va pour le mieux.

-Ha mes femmes, s'exclame la voix de Bors alors qu'il vient enlacer Vanora. Il faut que j'y aille mais, fais attention, lui dit-il avant de me regarder. Enora, je compte sur toi, fais bien attention à elle !

-Ne t'en fais, je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, je le rassure en souriant.

Il s'en va en sifflotant alors que je souris, attendrie.

-Il ne tient plus en place depuis ce matin, explique Vanora. Il a senti le bébé bouger, ajoute-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? je m'enthousiasme.

-Oui, rit-elle.

Je souris alors qu'elle commence à vaquer à ses occupations de la journée -les enfants, la maison- et on parle de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à:

-Alors, commence Vanora. Tu t'entends bien avec Eric, non ?

-Et bien, oui, je réponds avec hésitation.

-Et il semble t'aimer beaucoup.

-C'est un bon ami.

-Juste ami ?

-Vanora ! je m'exclame en me tournant vers elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

-De quoi ? fait-elle avec innocence.

-Tu es à la recherche de commérage ! je l'accuse.

-Moi ? Bon…peut-être un peu mais, je m'intéresse surtout à ma nouvelle amie.

-Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments Van, je bougonne alors qu'elle tique à son surnom.

-C'est juste que tu semble proche d'Eric mais, en même temps, on sent qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre toi et Tristan. Je cherche juste à comprendre…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je nie en me détournant pour cacher mon rougissement.

-Enora, soupire-t-elle. Quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, il y a une tension qui s'installe, c'est incroyable. On dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus à tout instant et pas pour vous faire mal.

-Ben oui peut-être, je soupire, vaincue.

-Mais avec Eric en même temps, tu as une sorte de tendresse dans le regard.

-Il me rappelle tellement Julian, je soupire tristement. Mes amis me manquent, ma famille aussi.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? demande doucement Vanora.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avoue. Oui, peut-être mais, d'un autre côté lui et moi c'était beaucoup de tendresse et de complicité mais il n'y avait rien de…passionnel. Alors qu'avec Tristan…enfin bref, Julian m'a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour et que c'était pour ça que c'était terminé.

-Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ? Si tu l'aimais vraiment, ça aurait dû, se justifie-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, je souffle.

-Comment ça ?

Je la regarde, hésitante quand à ce que je peux lui dire ou pas et puis, finalement, ma lâche.

-Et bien, je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis couchée et…je me suis réveillée en pleine forêt sans même savoir où j'étais.

-Tu veux dire que l'on t'a déplacée ? demande Vanora, confuse.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, je souffle en tordant mes doigts entre eux.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit. Tu le feras quand tu seras prête.

-Merci, je soupire, soulagée.

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement, le soir venu, je mange avant d'aller à mon travail. Quand j'arrive à la taverne, les chevaliers ne sont pas encore là et je sais que Vanora arrive un peu plus tard que moi mais, Eric est déjà présent, semblant m'attendre. Il arrive devant moi et c'est sans vraiment réfléchir que je lui embrasse la joue en guise de bonjour. Il ne dit rien, il s'est habitué à mes réactions dites bizarres pour tous.

-Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Bien…tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu sembles vraiment fatiguée.

Je soupire, il est le premier à le remarquer ou le premier à me le dire en tout cas.

-Quelques petits soucis pour dormir, je dis en haussant les épaules. Et sinon, je ne t'ai pas vu hier…

-Je t'ai manqué ? sourit-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

-L'attente était interminable, je raille.

Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'un sourire moqueur prend place sur son visage, disant clairement "Ha, tu le prends comme ça".

-C'est une brune et une blonde qui se promènent quand la brune s'écrie « Regarde, un oiseau mort ! » Alors, la blonde lève les yeux au ciel et crie « Où ça ? ».

Je lui jette un sale regard. Il sait que je déteste ces blagues stupides et il ne se gêne pas pour m'en balancer à chaque occasion. Et Bors se joint souvent à lui, à l'occasion. Mais, il sait aussi que je réplique très facilement et cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle.

-C'est un homme qui monte une montagne et il croise une fille qui descend à toute vitesse par le même chemin, elle lui crie « cochon » et il lui répond « Pauvre fille ». Et au détour du chemin, il tombe sur un cochon sauvage qui lui fonce dessus. Et oui, je souffle avec fatalisme, si seulement vous nous écoutiez de temps en temps !

J'entends le rire de Vanora derrière moi et je me retourne pour me retrouver devant Vanora écroulée de rire ainsi que les chevaliers qui ont des expressions partagées mais celle qui retient mon attention est celle agacée de Tristan. C'est dingue ce qu'il ne peut pas aimer Eric ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien lui avoir fait mais, ça en devient exaspérant.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? je demande avec hésitation.

-Assez longtemps pour avoir profité de ta petite histoire, confie Vanora. Que t'a-t-il encore fait, hein ?

-Rien, réfute Eric de manière pas du tout convaincante.

-Mise à part dire que je suis débile, tu veux dire ? je grogne.

Il sourit fièrement alors que je retourne au travail. Tristan fait la tête toute la soirée, se contentant de fusiller Eric du regard alors que ce dernier ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Le souci c'est que je commence moi-même à m'énerver. Je suis déjà énervée et le temps que je passe dans ce monde me pèse de plus en plus. Je suis à bout de nerf et il ne trouve rien de mieux qu'en rajouter une couche. À la fin de mon « service », je rentre sans rien ne dire à personne et me change rapidement, démêlant mes cheveux quand on toque à la porte. J'ouvre et tombe avec une réelle surprise sur Tristan. Bizarre, il ne prend pas la peine de toquer d'habitude.

-Quoi ? je demande.

-Je n'aime pas cet Eric, souffle-t-il.

-On peut dire que c'est direct mais, je pense que c'était assez évident alors…tu veux autre chose ou je peux espérer aller me coucher ?

-Je n'aime pas non plus ta façon d'être avec lui, continue-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-Ma façon d'être ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Et…tu as bu ! je constate avec exaspération.

-Juste un peu. Et pour répondre à ta question; tu agis comme si tu le connaissais depuis toujours, tu es trop…proche de ce garçon et je veux que ça s'arrête !

La colère monte en moi. J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me dise quoi faire.

-On va mettre les choses au point directement, je réplique en haussant la voix. Toi et moi, on n'est pas mariés et même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais rien à redire sur mes fréquentations ou la manière dont je me comporte quand je suis avec mes amis ! De plus, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

-Parce que passer ton temps à lui faire les yeux doux, c'est correct ? crache-t-il en me dominant de toute sa hauteur mais, je suis trop énervée pour avoir peur ou autre.

-Non mais, je rêve ! Lui faire les yeux doux ? Depuis quand discuter avec quelqu'un et rire de ses blagues c'est draguer ? Tu ne le connais même pas et tu te conduis de manière plus qu'injuste avec lui !

-Tout ce qui l'intéresse chez toi c'est de pouvoir t'avoir dans son lit ! Tu es complètement aveugle ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi ? je fais dédaigneusement. Tu vas peut-être me faire croire que tu m'aimes et que tu envisages de m'épouser ? Tu n'as même jamais cherché à me connaitre ! Eric, lui, peut au moins se vanter d'avoir essayé. La seule fois où le sujet de ma famille et de mes amis sont tombés, c'est ce matin parce que tu les as vus sur le dessin ! Alors ne me fais pas croire que ce que tu cherches ce n'est pas coucher parce que ce serait d'une hypocrisie incroyable ! je termine en criant presque.

Il me regarde froidement alors que je peine à retrouver ma respiration. J'attends qu'il me contredise, qu'il me réconforte, qu'importe mais j'ai oublié à qui j'avais à faire.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de tellement de déranger, réplique-t-il finalement sans émotion.

Un sourire sans joie prend place sur mon visage alors que je retiens férocement mes larmes.

-Il faut croire que si finalement, je fais. Maintenant, va-t-en, j'ai sommeil et j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir !

Je claque la porte alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. J'appuie mon front dessus alors qu'un soupir tremblant passe mes lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure à sang en voyant son ombre sous la porte, preuve qu'il n'est pas encore parti. Mon cœur bat douloureusement alors que je me retiens de toutes mes forces de pleurer et d'ouvrir cette maudite porte pour m'excuser. Et si, finalement, j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher ?

Décidément, il faut croire que je tiens plus à lui que je ne le pensais au départ.

* * *

Et voilà...alors, qui détestez-vous le plus? je veux tout savoir :p

Laissez une review svp ^^ je les adore, elle me motive à écrire aussi ^^

Bye.


	14. Chapter 13

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^. J'ai encore une fois l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... je vous laisse juge.  
**

**Un grand merci à Aliete (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci), Rukie-Chan (encore merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^), Midnight Fantasy Abby (encore merci, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ;) ), Edeinn (Voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras et encore merci ^^), elodie94 (encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^), et à AuDeLiciOus A So Lemon World (Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic ^^ mais je te l'ai déjà dit mdr ^^ et que tu aimes autant mes deux petits bébé (ben oui, ils le sont un peu non? lol), Voilà la suite que j'zespère que tu aimeras ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review)**.

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 13.**_

J'arrange les derniers détails de mon dessin et regarde le résultat. C'est plutôt pas mal.

Bon, je sais, vous n'avez pas suivi alors je m'explique. Je me suis réveillée ce matin après avoir rêver une nouvelle fois de ma vie d'avant -beaucoup mieux que de rêver des monstres même si ça m'a rendue un peu mélancolique. C'était surtout un souvenir, avec mes amis et ma famille. J'étais heureuse et bien, à ma place. Et puis, je me suis réveillée et je me suis rendue compte que les visages de ceux que j'aime commencent à disparaitre, lentement. De même que leur voix et même si pour les voix, je ne peux rien faire, je peux au moins immortaliser leur visage. Garder une trace de ce que ma vie était avant toute cette histoire. Alors, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de manger, j'ai sécher le cours de Tristan -il va sûrement m'engueuler mais j'espère qu'il m'apprécie assez pour ne pas me tuer-, je ne suis même pas sortie de mon lit et je me suis mise au travail avec ce que j'avais -autant dire; pas grand-chose. Mais le résultat est bien et au moins, maintenant, quand j'aurais du mal à me rappeler leur visage, je pourrais regarder ce dessin.

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et grimace en entendant la voix de Tristan.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'attends pour l'entrainement.

-J'avais un truc à faire, je soupire en me tournant vers lui avec une mine désolée.

Il a l'air agacé mais pas plus que ça apparemment. Il voit le dessin et s'approche.

-Qu'est-ce?

-Heu…un dessin?

-Qui représente-t-il, demande-t-il en venant s'assoir prés de moi et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, je réplique en lui montrant mes amis un à un. Ça c'est Antonio, ça c'est Sarah. Ça c'est Évangeline. De ce côté-là ce sont mes parents. Et ça c'est Julian, je termine avec anxiété en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Tu avais dit que _Eric_ lui ressemblait pas qu'ils étaient identiques, fait-il d'une voix énervée.

-C'est parce que tu le vois figé que ça te fais cette impression.

-Comment ça, demande-t-il, septique.

-Et bien, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de différence physique mais les expressions du visage, le sourire,… Tout ça c'est différent.

Il ne répond rien et a retrouvé ce regard distant d'avant.

-Il n'est pas Julian, j'assure en lui prenant la main. Et même s'il l'était ça ne changerait rien. Lui et moi c'était terminé quand je suis arrivée ici.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, semblant chercher le mensonge ou l'incertitude. Il semble rassurer par ce qu'il trouve car il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. Ça fait presque un mois mais ça me fait toujours le même effet. Une vraie explosion d'émotion. Il m'attire sur ses genoux alors que j'enserre son cou de mes bras, me serrant contre lui. Sa prise sur mes hanches se renforce, me rapprochant de lui. Je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma fesse et la panique me submerge alors que des images envahissent mon esprit. Je me fige et m'éloigne directement, à bout de souffle. On a jamais été plus loin, juste des baisers et il n'a jamais essayé d'aller plus loin de son côté et je l'en remercie même si je sais qu'il se retient beaucoup. Il n'y a qu'à regarder son entrejambe pour comprendre. Je me remets sur mon lit en soupirant, me prenant la tête dans les mains alors qu'il soupire.

-Je suis désolée, je souffle sans oser le regarder.

-C'est rien, assure-t-il.

Mais j'entends bien dans sa voix que non, ce n'est pas rien. Après tout, pour quel homme ce ne serait rien de ne pas pouvoir toucher la fille avec qui il… ben il quoi en fait? Je ne pense pas que les gens d'ici connaissent la notion de petite-amie. Quoiqu'en regardant Vanora et Bors…ils ne sont pas mariés mais ils s'aiment eux alors que Tristan et moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi et moi, je suis complètement embrouillée mais une chose est sûr: il a besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui pourra subvenir à ses besoins et ce n'est pas mon cas.

Je sens sa main sur ma joue mais je m'éloigne, de sa main comme de son corps. Quand les images reviennent, je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche, même pas lui et surtout pas alors que je sais qu'il doit se retenir face à moi.

-Tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plait, je demande sans le regarder.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, soupire-t-il sans bouger.

-Et tu ne te rends même pas compte d'à quel point ce que tu dis est faux, je souffle. Ce n'est pas rien, tu devrais avec quelqu'un qui…

-Qui quoi, s'agace-t-il.

-Qui saura te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin et moi…, je termine alors que je sens mes yeux piquer.

-Si je voulais quelqu'un d'autre, tu crois que je serais là en ce moment, me demande-t-il en m'attrapant le menton pour que je le regarde.

Je lui fais un sourire forcé. Il n'a pas fuit aujourd'hui mais il le fera un jour ou l'autre. Je n'ai plus qu'à profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec lui. Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres et me lève avec un enthousiasme forcé.

-Bon, il faut que je m'habille alors…ouste dehors, je le chasse.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'ai déjà vue moins habillée Enora, souffle-t-il alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Tu sembles oublier que c'est moi qui t'ai soignée et que je t'ai vu à ta sortie de la rivière…

-Parce que tu as regardé, je m'étouffe presque.

-C'était difficile de résister, réplique-t-il alors qu'un air rêveur prend place sur son visage comme s'il se rappelait un bon souvenir.

-Espèce de sale petit…voyeur, je fulmine en lui tapant le bras. Sors tout de suite avant que je ne me charge de faire sortir à coup de pied au cul, c'est clair?

-Ce que femme veut, femme l'obtient, réplique-t-il avec ironie.

Je prends le premier objet me tombant dans les mains et le balance sur lui mais il est plus rapide et l'objet -se trouvant être un « gobelet » vide- se fracasse sur la porte. Il entrouvre ensuite la porte et me dit:

-Au fait, le temps d'entrainement sera doublé demain.

Ma bouche s'ouvre dans une expression indignée alors qu'il ferme définitivement la porte. Je me suis encore fait avoir par ce mufle. Je vais me le faire celui-là, je le jure…

_Quand tu veux cher colocs._

Mais non pas comme ça!

_Pff t'es pas marrante, on peut jamais s'amuser avec toi._

Tu oublie que je n'arrive même pas à aller plus loin qu'un baiser parce que mon subconscient me renvoie tout ce que j'essaye d'oublier.

_Tu dois t'habituer à lui d'abord. À son toucher. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point son toucher peut-être différent de ses monstres. Et tu ne peux pas vaincre ta peur._

… Je déteste quand tu as raison.

_Oui, je sais._

Je soupire. Cette petite voix me donne parfois des envies de meurtres mais elle n'a pas tort sur un point: il faut que j'apprenne à m'habituer au contact de Tristan. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je finis de me préparer, m'attaquant à mes cheveux comme Vanora me l'a montré et n'attachant qu'une partie derrière ma tête, laissant quelque mèche blonde revenir sur le devant de mon visage. Le résultat est pas mal.

Je file voir Vanora, on doit passer le reste de la journée ensemble. Quand j'arrive, je sens presque immédiatement un petit corps atterrit dans mes jambes.

-Hey petit prince comment ça va, je m'exclame en le prenant dans mes bras alors qu'il me fait un grand sourire.

Ce n'est pas un bavard, il me fait penser à Tristan sur ce point même si ce dernier c'est un peu améliorer mais seulement en ma présence et quand nous sommes seuls. À croire que je n'attire à moi que les garçons taciturnes.

-Je pourrais être jalouse si je n'étais pas autant fatiguée, sourit Vanora en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ma belle?

-Plutôt bien, je souris. Et toi?

-Mise à part la fatigue et mon ventre qui prend de plus en plus de place tout va pour le mieux.

-Ha mes femmes, s'exclame la voix de Bors alors qu'il vient enlacer Vanora. Il faut que j'y aille mais fait attention, lui dit-il avant de me regarder. Enora, je compte sur toi, fait bien attention à elle.

-Ne t'en fais, je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, je le rassure en souriant.

Il s'en va en sifflotant alors que je souris, attendrie.

-Il ne tient plus en place depuis ce matin, explique Vanora. Il a senti le bébé bouger, ajoute-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, je m'enthousiasme.

-Oui, rit-elle.

Je souris alors qu'elle commence à vaquer à ses occupations de la journée -les enfants, la maison- et on parle de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à:

-Alors, commence Vanora. Tu t'entends bien avec Eric, non?

-Et bien, oui, je réponds avec hésitation.

-Et il semble t'aimer beaucoup.

-C'est un bon ami.

-Juste ami?

-Vanora, je m'exclame en me tournant vers elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-De quoi, fait-elle avec innocence.

-Tu es à la recherche de commérage, je l'accuse.

-Moi? Bon…peut-être un peu mais je m'intéresse surtout à ma nouvelle amie.

-Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments Van, je bougonne alors qu'elle tique à son surnom.

-C'est juste que tu semble proche d'Eric mais en même temps, on sent qu'il y a quelque chose de spéciale entre toi et Tristan. Je cherche juste à comprendre…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je nie en me détournant pour cacher mon rougissement.

-Enora, soupire-t-elle. Quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, il y a une tension qui s'installe, c'est incroyable. On dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus à tout instant et pas pour vous faire mal.

-Ben oui peut-être, je soupire, vaincue.

-Mais avec Eric en même temps, tu as une sorte de tendresse dans le regard.

-Il me rappelle tellement Julian, je soupire tristement. Mes amis me manquent, ma famille aussi.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimais, demande doucement Vanora.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avoue. Oui, peut-être mais d'un autre côté lui et moi c'était beaucoup de tendresse et de complicité mais il n'y avait rien de…passionnel. Alors qu'avec Tristan…enfin bref, Julian m'a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour et que c'était pour ça que c'était terminé.

-Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal? Si tu l'aimais vraiment, ça aurait du, se justifie-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, je souffle.

-Comment ça?

Je la regarde, hésitante quand à ce que je peux lui dire ou pas et puis finalement ma lâche.

-Et bien, je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis couchée et…je me suis réveillée en pleine forêt sans même savoir où j'étais.

-Tu veux dire que l'on t'a déplacée, demande Vanora, confuse.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, je souffle en tordant mes doigts entre eux.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit. Tu le feras quand tu seras prête.

-Merci, je soupire, soulagée.

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement, le soir venu, je mange avant d'aller à mon travail. Quand j'arrive à la taverne, les chevaliers ne sont pas encore là et je sais que Vanora arrive un peu plus tard que moi mais Eric est déjà présent, semblant m'attendre. Il arrive devant moi et c'est sans vraiment réfléchir que je lui embrasse la joue en guise de bonjour. Il ne dit rien, il s'est habitué à mes réactions dites bizarres pour tous.

-Comment vas-tu, demande-t-il.

-Très bien et toi?

-Bien…tu es sûr que tout va bien, tu sembles vraiment fatiguée.

Je soupire, il est le premier à le remarqué ou le premier à me le dire en tout cas.

-Quelques petits soucis pour dormir, je dis en haussant les épaules. Et sinon, je ne t'ai pas vu hier…

-Je t'ai manqué, sourit-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

-L'attente était interminable, je raille.

Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'un sourire moqueur prend place sur son visage, disant clairement "Ha, tu le prends comme ça".

-C'est une brune et une blonde qui se promènent quand la brune s'écrie « Regarde, un oiseau mort ». Alors, la blonde lève les yeux au ciel et crie « Où ça? »

Je lui jette un sale regard. Il sait que je déteste ces blagues stupides et il ne se gêne pas pour m'en balancer à chaque occasion. Et Bors se joint souvent à lui à l'occasion. Mais il sait aussi que je réplique très facilement et cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle.

-C'est un homme qui monte une montagne et il croise une fille qui descend à toute vitesse par le même chemin, elle lui crie « cochon » et il lui répond « Pauvre fille ». Et au détour du chemin, il tombe sur un cochon sauvage qui lui fonce dessus. Et oui, je souffle avec fatalisme. Si seulement vous nous écoutiez de temps en temps.

J'entends le rire de Vanora derrière moi et je me retourne pour me retrouver devant Vanora écroulée de rire ainsi que les chevaliers qui ont des expressions partagés mais celle qui retient mon attention est celle agacée de Tristan. C'est dingue ce qu'il ne peut pas aimer Eric, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien lui avoir fait mais ça en devient exaspérant.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, je demande avec hésitation.

-Assez longtemps pour avoir profité de ta petite histoire, confie Vanora. Que t'a-t-il encore fait hein?

-Rien, réfute Eric de manière pas du tout convaincante.

-Mise à part dire que je suis débile tu veux dire, je grogne.

Il sourit fièrement alors que je retourne au travail. Tristan fait la tête toute la soirée, se contentant de fusiller Eric du regard alors que ce dernier ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. Le souci c'est que je commence moi-même à m'énerver. Je suis déjà énervé et le temps que je passe dans ce monde me pèse de plus en plus. Je suis à bout de nerf et il ne trouve rien de mieux qu'en rajouter une couche. À la fin de mon « service », je rentre sans rien ne dire à personne et me change rapidement, démêlant mes cheveux quand on toque à la porte. J'ouvre et tombe avec une réelle surprise sur Tristan. Bizarre, il ne prend pas la peine de toquer d'habitude.

-Quoi, je demande.

-Je n'aime pas cet Eric, souffle-t-il.

-On peut dire que c'est direct mais je pense que c'était assez évident alors…tu veux autre chose ou je peux espérer aller me coucher?

-Je n'aime pas non plus ta façon d'être avec lui, continue-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-Ma façon d'être? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Et…tu as bu, je constate avec exaspération.

-Juste un peu. Et pour répondre à ta question. Tu agis comme si tu le connaissais depuis toujours, tu es trop…proche de ce garçon et je veux que ça s'arrête.

La colère monte en moi. J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me dise quoi faire.

-On va mettre les choses au point directement, je réplique en haussant la voix. Toi et moi, on n'est pas marié et même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais rien à redire sur mes fréquentations ou la manière dont je me comporte quand je suis avec mes amis. De plus, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Parce que passer ton temps à lui faire les yeux doux c'est correct, crache-t-il en me dominant de toute sa hauteur mais je suis trop énervée pour avoir peur ou autre.

-Non mais je rêve, lui faire les yeux doux? Depuis quand discuter avec quelqu'un et rire de ses blagues c'est draguer? Tu ne le connais même pas et tu te conduis de manière plus qu'injuste avec lui.

-Tout ce qui l'intéresse chez toi c'est de pouvoir t'avoir dans son lit. Tu es complètement aveugle?

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi, je fais dédaigneusement. Tu vas peut-être me faire croire que tu m'aimes et que tu envisages de m'épouser? Tu n'as même jamais cherché à me connaitre, Eric, lui, peut au moins se vanter d'avoir essayé. La seule fois où le sujet de ma famille et de mes amis sont tombés, c'est ce matin parce que tu les as vu sur le dessin! Alors ne me fait pas croire que ce que tu cherches ce n'est pas coucher parce que ce serait d'une hypocrisie incroyable, je termine en criant presque.

Il me regarde froidement alors que je peine à retrouver ma respiration. J'attends qu'il me contredise, qu'il me réconforte, qu'importe mais j'ai oublié à qui j'avais à faire.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de tellement de déranger, réplique-t-il finalement sans émotion.

Un sourire sans joie prend place sur mon visage alors que je retiens férocement mes larmes.

-Il faut croire que si finalement, je fais. Maintenant, va-t-en, j'ai sommeil et j'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir.

Je claque la porte alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. J'appuie mon front dessus alors qu'un soupire tremblant passe mes lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure à sang en voyant son ombre sous la porte, preuve qu'il n'est pas encore parti. Mon cœur bat douloureusement alors que je me retiens de toute de mes forces de pleurer et d'ouvrir cette maudite porte pour m'excuser. Et si, finalement, j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher?

Décidément, il faut croire que je tiens plus à lui que je ne le pensais au départ.

* * *

Et voilà...alors, qui détestez-vous le plus? je veux tout savoir :p

Laissez une review svp ^^ je les adore, elle me motive à écrire aussi ^^

Bye.


	15. Chapter 14

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ Et dedans: un POV Tristan, j'espère qu'il est bien fait d'ailleurs parce qu'on peut dire que ça n'a pas été facile... Pour l'action, ce sera le prochain chapitre avec encore un pov Tristan. L'action devait se figurer dans ce chapitre mais il fallait bien que je m'arrête... Donc, voilà...**

**Un grand merci à AuDeLiciOus ( Encore un grand merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^) Midnight Fantasy Abby (encore merci ^^, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ^^), Rukie-chan (J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^ encore merci), Kaomisha (Voilà la suite que j'espère tu aimeras, encore merci pour ta review ^^),et Aliete (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :) )**

**En passant, je voudrais vous conseiller une nouvelle fiction qui vient de commencer sur le roi Arthur: ****Back in the legend's time de Vargynja Ailinn Aude. **  


**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 14.**_

Les sentiments sont quelques choses de paradoxales, de bizarres. Prenons l'exemple des montagnes russes. Avant de monter dedans, vous ressentez toujours ce mélange d'excitation et de peur mêlé. Comment peut-on avoir envie de quelque chose qui nous fait peur? Et comment cette peur peut-être mêlée à de l'excitation? On peut aussi parler de l'amour et de la haine. Deux sentiments tellement différent qu'on ne peut pas les imaginer aller ensemble et pourtant, on peut aimer une personne autant qu'on la déteste.

Mes sentiments pour Tristan sont, eux aussi, paradoxales. Et parfois douloureux. Moi, la fille indépendante qui se voyait partir dans l'école dont elle rêvait n'arrive plus à imaginer sa vie sans un homme. Et pourtant, en y pensant bien, je n'arrive pas non plus à imaginer ma vie avec lui. En fait, quand je pense au futur, je ne vois…rien. Mais ça à quelque chose de rassurant en étant aussi effrayant. D'un côté, je préfère ignorer les horreurs qu'ils risquent de m'arriver -oui, je sais, je suis très optimiste- mais en même temps, ne pas savoir où je serais dans un an me fiche la trouille.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi tout ce blabla philosophique sur les sentiments? Et bien j'hésite très sérieusement à laisser parler ma colère non redescendue et à ne pas aller à ce putain d'entrainement -la vulgarité me calme- ou à agir en adulte et aller à ce putain d'entrainement pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec celui qui me rend complètement chèvre.

Finalement, je me décide à y aller et d'être gentille. Je me contenterais de le castrer.

_Hyper sympa c'est sûr._

Ben quoi? C'est lui qui a commencé d'abord!

_Tu es d'une immaturité parfois, c'est désolant._

Je soupire en prenant le chemin de l'entrainement. Quand j'arrive, Tristan est encore avec son oiseau qui piaffe encore en me voyant.

- Ho toi, tu la fermes, je grommèle alors que mon prof du jour se lève sans me regarder.

Bon, apparemment, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. À moins, qu'il n'ait la gueule de bois. Si c'est le cas bien fait pour lui, quelle idée de boire autant. Je prends l'épée alors qu'il en fait de même et on se met en position. Le premier coup qu'il me donne et que je réussis -heureusement et miraculeusement- à parer me prouve qu'il n'a pas la gueule de bois mais est vraiment et toujours énervé. Il donne un autre coup que j'esquive de justesse. Ses coups deviennent de plus en plus fort -je parle toujours de l'épée- si bien que je n'arrive pas à attaquer, trop occuper à parer, esquiver et souffrir d'une crampe au bras. Je finis par craquer quand son épée passe à _ça _-imaginez mes deux doigts montrant deux centimètres de distance- de mon visage.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, je hurle en balançant mon épée à terre et en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je monte d'un niveau pour l'entrainement voilà tout, réplique-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

-Non mais pincez moi je rêve, je grommèle. _Tu _débarques dans ma chambre complètement beurré, _tu_ me fais une crise pour une raison complètement débile et _tu _fais la gueule? Non mais faut consulter mon grand, je m'emporte alors que la colère est sur le point de lui exploser à la figure si je ne me calme pas.

-Je ne fais pas _la gueule,_ j'ai juste décidé qu'il fallait augmenter le rythme.

-Au risque de me défigurer?

-Quelqu'un semble s'en être charger avant moi.

-Han, je fais totalement outré. Mon visage sois disant défigurer n'a pas sembler de déplaire jusque là!

-L'attrait de la nouveauté rien de plus, fait-il sans jamais me regarder. De plus, cela n'a pas semblé de te déplaire. Tu es même venue me chercher toi-même à plusieurs reprises, non?

-Une des plus grandes erreurs de ma vie, je crache alors que je sens le seau d'eau que Tristan utilise pour se rafraichir après l'entrainement trembler. Tu n'es finalement qu'un sale enfoiré.

-Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas t'avoir prévenue…

Il ne me regarde toujours pas et ça m'énerve plus que de raison. Il a le droit de crier, d'être sarcastique, de me faire mal mais il n'a pas le droit de jouer la carte de l'indifférence et d'ignorer mon regard.

-Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me regarder, je hurle de frustration et de colère alors que le seau explose littéralement et que l'eau nous éclabousse.

C'est un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Je ne peux pas avoir perdu le contrôle de cette façon pour _lui_. Et le pire c'est qu'il l'a remarqué -oui, bon, vous allez me dire, un seau qui explose, ça se remarque c'est sûr. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi -une véritable scène de film d'horreur sauf que là le méchant est super canon, ok je m'égare. Il tourne donc la tête vers moi -lentement- et me regarde, complètement abasourdi alors que je dois avoir blanchi au-delà de l'imaginable -il est vraiment temps que j'apprenne à contrôler ce truc.

-C'était quoi ça, demande-t-il lentement en plissant les yeux -mon expression en passant.

-Quoi, je demande en essayant de garder un semblant d'innocence mais c'est raté car je suis bien trop paniqué.

-Tu as…, commence-t-il sans trouvé les mots.

-J'ai quoi, je fais semblant de m'agacé en me reprenant.

Il fait un geste vague vers le seau explosé, toujours ébahis. Bon, je pourrais lui dire la vérité mais je n'ai pas envie de finir brulée. La décision est donc vite prise.

-Tu n'es tout de même pas en train d'insinuer que c'est moi qui ais fait exploser ce seau, je m'offusque. Je ne l'ai même pas touché.

Il continue de me fixer avec méfiance et il est clair qu'il se pose pas mal de question. Je me trouve horrible de lui mentir comme ça et de l'accuser en retournant la faute sur lui pour me protéger mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Alors là c'est le bouquet, je crache en étouffant la vague de culpabilité. Non mais vraiment, tu as décidé de me rendre folle ou quoi? D'abord tes réactions quand on s'est rencontré plus que bizarre mais sur lesquels je n'ai pas posé de questions parce que je me suis dit que tu avais tes raisons. Ensuite, ta jalousie complètement stupide et irrationnel parce que avouons-le, être jaloux d'Eric est la chose la plus absurde que tu aurais pu faire jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant ça. À croire que tu ne sais plus quoi inventer.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, réplique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur le coup, je reste figée. Bon, il faut l'avouer, une bonne partie de mon discours est vrai. Il fait tout pour me rendre dingue. Et lui, il ne retient que la partie où…je vais le tuer, je le jure.

-Alors toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « Je ne suis pas jaloux ». Il y a des fois, je me demande vraiment ce que je peux te trouver. Où plutôt ce que j'ai pu te trouver.

-C'est pourtant simple, raille-t-il. Depuis ton arrivée ici, j'ai été le seul à ne pas te couver. À te traiter normalement. À ne pas toujours regarder à ce que tu te nourrisses, à accourir à chaque hurlement que tu as poussé chaque nuit.

Je l'écoute attentivement et me rends compte que oui, c'est ce qui m'a attiré. Du moins au début. Il n'a jamais cherché à être délicat, avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'être normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'avec les autres…ils ont beau faire des efforts, ils ne peuvent pas cacher leur inquiétude et surtout…leur pitié. Un sentiment qui me remplit d'horreur et de colère. Un sentiment qui s'estompe lorsque je suis avec Tristan parce qu'il est comme mon retour à la « normale ». C'est aussi ce que je ressens avec Eric, ce qui me prouve que ce n'est qu'au début que mon attirance venait de là. Aujourd'hui, il y a bien plus mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Et je ne veux pas le savoir tout comme je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

Un soupire sort de sa bouche alors qu'il se passe une main sur le visage avant de parler.

-Je vais te dire une bonne chose Enora. J'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment que de m'occuper de toi…

Je ressens comme un coup dans la poitrine et une envie irrépressible de fondre en larme me prend mais je sers les dents pour les retenir.

-Tu as eu des moments difficiles, je peux le comprendre contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser mais tu n'es pas la seule et, finalement, je ne peux peut-être pas gérer ça…

Et un autre coup, plus douloureux, plu vicieux suivi d'une voix atroce qui me murmure qu'il ne veut pas de moi, que je suis trop compliquée pour lui.

-Je me suis bien amuser mais maintenant… On s'entend assez bien dans l'ensemble, reprend-t-il alors que je n'arrive plus à le regarder. On devrait peut-être se contenter de ça.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en acquiesçant. Je tourne ensuite les talons et pars.

Après tout, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ce n'est pas non plus la pire chose qui me sois arrivée ici. Ce n'est pas non plus une vraie rupture, on n'était pas vraiment ensemble alors pas de quoi se prendre la tête. Je n'ai plus qu'a continué comme avant mais sans lui. Ce n'est pas un grand vide.

Sur ces convictions auxquels je ne crois qu'à moitié, je me dirige directement chez Vanora. Je n'ai pas transpiré puisque l'entrainement c'est fini légèrement en avance et je n'ai surtout pas faim.

Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement, je ne pense pas à Tristan et arrive presque à me convaincre que ce n'est effectivement pas grand-chose. Numéro dix -faut vraiment trouver un prénom à cet enfant- me tient pas mal occupée et je comprends mieux les dire de ma mère selon lesquels on n'a pas le temps de déprimer quand on a des enfants. Et puis, celui-ci est un vrai rayon de soleil.

Au soir, je pars travailler à la taverne. Je sers une table quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je vais paniquer quand je reconnais l'odeur de la personne.

-N'y pense même pas Eric, je réplique en me tournant vers ce dernier.

-Comment…, commence-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une des choses que tu ne sauras jamais, je plaisante alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Alors bonne journée, demande-t-il.

-Heu…pas vraiment, j'avoue en baissant la tête et en allant redéposer la carafe au « bar ». Et toi?

-Comment ça pas vraiment, s'inquiète-t-il.

Au moment où je vais répondre Arthur et ses chevaliers arrive et prennent place. Mes yeux tombent d'eux même sur Tristan qui semble tout faire pour ne pas me regarder. Un « Oh » de la bouche d'Eric, signe qu'il a suivi mon regard et à plus ou moins compris. Il ne pose pas plus de question et je l'en remercie. Il sait quand se taire.

Au lieu de quoi, il me tient compagnie pendant que je travaille et Vanora s'occupe de son homme et ses amis. Je ris légèrement d'une bêtise d'Eric quand la blonde que j'ai remballée mes premiers jours ici débarque et s'assied avec les chevaliers. Encore une fois, elle est entre Lancelot et Tristan. Elle se rapproche de ce dernier ce qui ne semble pas le déranger puisqu'il ne la repousse pas. Je me mords durement la lèvre en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Ce n'est rien, il n'est rien.

_Qui essayes-tu de convaincre? Parce que moi, je n'arrive pas y croire._

J'ignore la voix et reprend mon travail là où je l'ai laissé tout en jetant des regards à la table interdite. La situation semble tendue où tout du moins pour les autres qui regardent Tristan et blondie puissance trois -et oui je sais que je suis blonde- se faire les yeux doux…enfin, c'est surtout blondie qui fait les yeux doux, Tristan la laisse juste faire en l'encourageant de temps à autre. Je remarque la main de la blonde que je vais massacrer sur la cuisse de l'homme que je vais…je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire mais ça va faire mal.

Le coup de grâce est quand -vers la fin de la soirée- je les vois se lever tout les deux et s'en aller sous le regard perplexe, curieux et un peu en colère des chevaliers. Bon, au moins, c'est clair. Il s'est bien amusé et maintenant que je l'ennuie, il est passé à autre chose. Je regarde d'un regard vide la sortie qu'ils ont pris tous les deux en essayant de rester impassible. J'y arrive par miracle et finis mon travail en sentant le regard des chevaliers, de Vanora et Eric sur moi.

Un fois fini, je pars sans dire au revoir à personne. Je rentre et quand j'arrive devant les quartiers de Tristan, poussée par du masochisme pur, je m'arrête et écoute. Les bruits à l'intérieur ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qui s'y passe et la douleur me serrant la poitrine est presque insupportable. Et la révélation vient d'elle-même sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je l'aime. J'ai beau avoir tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, les sentiments sont là. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire en sorte d'être la seule à le savoir.

J'entre dans mes quartiers et me couche dans un état second. Évidemment, les cauchemars sont là, violents, plus que d'habitude. Une chose, change. Tristan est là et assiste à mon calvaire sans broncher, j'ai beau l'appeler, le supplier, il ne bouge pas, gardant une expression impassible. Je me réveille en me sentant légèrement secouer. Je n'ai pas peur, je sais que c'est Dagonet. Je m'assieds et me prends la tête dans les mains. Il ne bouge pas, restant près de moi. Une idée me vient et je relève la tête.

-On peut échanger nos chambres s'il te plait, je le supplie presque.

Il fronce les sourcils, cherchant certainement ce revirement quand un éclair de compréhension traverse ses iris et qu'il regarde le mur me séparant de Tristan. Je veux mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

-Bien, acquiesce Dag alors que je soupire de soulagement. Mais nous partons dans deux jours alors…

-Comment ça, je m'exclame.

-Je croyais que tu étais au courant. Il se trouve que des pictes se sont trop rapproché d'un village important et il faut que l'on intervienne.

-Un village important?

-Oui, c'est de ce village que provient principalement nos vivres.

-Je pensais que ça venait d'ici, je confie en fronçant les sourcils. Quand tu dis « il faut qu'on intervienne », tu veux dire?

-Les éloigner quelqu'en soit la manière.

-Je vois…et moi?

-…

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule, je m'insurge.

-Tu n'es pas seule Enora. Il y a Vanora et aussi Eric.

-Mais…

-Si tu as des protestations, tu dois en référer à Arthur, m'interrompt-il. Je ne suis que le messager.

Je soupire et me lève.

-Où vas-tu, me demande-t-il.

-Dans mes nouveaux quartiers, je réplique en haussant les épaules. Je reprendrais toute mes affaires demain.

Il sourit et lève les yeux au ciel avant que son expression devienne grave.

-Il s'en voudra rapidement, me dit-il. Ce qu'il a fait cette nuit, je veux dire.

-J'en doute mais une chose est sûr…moi je lui en veux.

Je m'en vais sans d'autre cérémonie et me couche dans mon nouveau lit. Oui, je lui en veux. Pas d'avoir couché avec cette fille car même si ça me fait mal, il en a totalement le droit. Non, je lui en veux pour son manque de discrétion, pour l'avoir fait juste devant moi. Comme s'il voulait vraiment me faire mal.

Je m'endors pour de bon pour le reste de la nuit. Je me réveille tôt mais décide de ne pas aller à l'entrainement. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir et je sais qu'il ne me trouvera pas ici puisque j'ai changé de chambre. J'attends un moment, puis, quand je sais que les chevaliers sont tous réunis, je me lève, me prépare et vais à leur rencontre. Ils sont en train de discuter et je les entends parler de leur nouvelle mission. Ils s'arrêtent quand je suis devant eux et me regardent, interrogateur. Enfin, sauf Tristan…

-Je t'ai attendue ce matin, encore une fois, rage-t-il. Et quand je suis venu te chercher, tu n'étais pas là…

-Je veux changer d'entraineur, je le coupe en regardant Arthur.

Il y a un silence tendu, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Puis Arthur se décide à parler.

-Bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée, tu as certainement tes raisons alors, je te trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bien j'accepterais n'importe qui d'autre. Autre chose: pourquoi vous me laissez en arrière?

-Crois-moi Enora, tu n'es pas prête pour ça, m'assure-t-il alors que je fais la moue. Je sais que je ne pourrais te retenir bien longtemps enfermée ici mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas prête.

-D'accord, je soupire. Bon ben je vous laisse.

Je pars sans jeter de regard à Tristan mais je sens quelqu'un me suivre et je me doute de qui c'est. Je ne me tourne pas pour autant et continue d'avancer. C'est une bonne chose finalement d'avoir mis fin à cette mascarade.

Je ne suis pas faite pour aimer de cette manière et surtout, je ne suis pas faite pour être aimée.

_**Pov Tristan**_

La colère gronde en moi. Elle n'a pas le droit de s'éloigner de cette manière. Enfin si, je sais qu'elle a le droit et c'est même ce que j'ai voulu mais cela n'empêche guère que j'en suis contrarié. Je la suis mais elle ne s'arrête pas alors que la tension de ses épaules prouve qu'elle sait que je suis là. J'accélère et la tire par le bras pour la faire se tourner vers moi. Elle lève ses yeux indéfinissables vers moi. Pour la première fois, ils sont vide, vide de tout.

-Tu veux quelque chose, demande-t-elle.

-Une explication, je réplique froidement.

-Sur quoi? J'ai juste envie de nouveauté, tu devrais comprendre non, fait-elle d'une voix faussement attristée et pleine de sous-entendu avant de partir.

Enora. Cette fille est étrange, il n'y a aucun doute et je mentirais en disant que ce n'est pas ça qui m'a attiré vers elle au début. Ça ainsi que sa beauté. Elle est belle sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Elle a un sacré caractère ce qui peut m'amuser mais aussi m'exaspérer. Oui, au début, ce n'était vraiment que de l'amusement et une attirance pus forte que moi. J'ai essayé de résister mais tout me ramenait vers elle sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'ai perdu le contrôle et je déteste ça.

Les gens m'indiffèrent, la mort aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir ou de perdre quelqu'un mais elle est arrivée et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Mais au-delà de la peur qu'elle meure, j'ai eu peur qu'elle me repousse. Moi, j'ai eu peur d'être repoussé par une femme. J'ai aussi eu peur de la voir préférer cet Eric à moi. Je me suis trouvé pathétique surtout qu'elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle le voit comme un ami, dit-elle mais sait-elle comme lui la voit? A-t-elle vu ses regards? Sûrement que non, autrement, elle aurait compris. Mais comme elle ne voyait rien et que j'étais de plus en plus pathétique, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à tout ça avant de tuer ce garçon. Elle semble y tenir, après tout.

Je lui ai fait du mal et d'un côté j'en suis satisfait car elle m'a fait mal aussi sans le savoir et même si ça me tue de l'avouer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans ma vie de la sorte et de tout bouleverser alors que je n'avais rien demandé.

Nous partons demain et je compte sur cette mission pour pouvoir me défouler un peu. Tuer quelques Pictes ne pourra que me faire du bien.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre... Oui, je sais, nos deux tourterau on plus reculé qu'avancé mais au moins Enora à eu LA révélation mdr et on en sait un peu plus sur Tristan. J'avoue que je n'ai vraiment pas eu facile pour son POV, celui d'Enora est fini depuis longtemps mais je pataugeais un peu pour lui...

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ je les adore :p

Bye.


	16. Chapter 15

**Voilà le tout frais, tout nouveau, tout beau (enfin j'espère) Chapitre... Bon après avoir tergiverser pendant trente minutes****, avoir fait les tresses de ma soeur (bin ça on s'en fout un peu en fait), j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre aujourd'hui...**

**Un grand merci à ****Vargynja Ailinn Aude (j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ encore merci)****,**_** emichlo (J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ encore merci ^^), elodie94 (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ^^), lacaronde (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^, encore merci pour ta review et pour tes suggestions ^^),Rukie-chan (J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ encore merci pour ta review), Midnight Fantasy Abby (j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ Merci encore pour ta review),Aliete (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^) et Ryhn (Encore merci pour tes reviews même si tu n'es pas encore arrivée jusqu'ici ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira^^) **_

**Voilà, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ^^ **_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 15.**_

_**Pov Tristan.**_

Le départ c'est passé normalement, enfin presque. Vanora a crié, menacé Bors avant de l'embrasser. Oui, c'est normal. Lancelot a fait des clins d'œil appuyé à ses conquêtes qui fondaient en larmes…normale. Arthur est resté silencieux jusqu'au bout…normal. Je n'avais pas envie de partir…tout de suite moins normal. Enora était là pour nous dire au revoir…définitivement pas normal.

Elle n'a presque rien dit si ce n'est une menace assez explicite bien qu'étrange. Elle a dit, je cite: « Vous avez intérêt à tous revenir entier ou je viendrais vous rechercher où que vous soyez. Je vous torturerais moi-même jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je vous mettrais dans un mixeur, ferais de vous du Hachis Parmentier et le donnerais à des chiens sauvage avant de donner les restes à Vanora pour le repas familial. ». Personnellement, et bien que je n'ai pas tout compris, je la prends très au sérieux et je dois même avouer qu'elle faisait un peu peur.

Après ça, elle a serré Dagonet, Bors et -chose qui m'a presque fait sourire malgré moi- Arthur dans ses bras, a déposé un baiser léger sur les joues des autres et…m'a simplement fait un hochement de tête sans même me regarder avant de faire un grand sourire aux autres et de s'en aller. Elle doit vraiment être en colère pour en arriver à de telle extrémité mais encore une fois, c'est ce que je voulais, qu'elle ne veuille plus m'approcher pour que je puisse reprendre ma vie solitaire là où je l'avais laissée.

Nous avançons à vive allure depuis quelques jours, je n'ai pas encore besoin d'avancer en éclaireur pour l'instant mais je reste en arrière, silencieux, écoutant mes compagnons distraitement car quoi que je fasse, cette jeune femme ne quitte pas mes pensées. Une partie de moi ne veut que retourner vers elle et …m'excuser? Qu'est-ce que je disais? Elle finira par me rendre fou.

On s'arrête et comme à m'habitude, je vérifie les environs avant de rejoindre mes compagnons et de m'installer dans un coin, perdu dans mes pensées, perdu avec elle. Lancelot est encore occupé à embêter Bors qui répond à ses provocations comme un enfant.

-La ferme Lancelot, bougonne-t-il finalement. Ou comme dirait Enora: Arrête de bêler!

Il part d'un rire tonitruant alors que les autres sourient et que Lancelot fronce les sourcils. Un soupire passe mes lèvres. Ils ne m'aident pas vraiment à penser à autre chose. Bors reprend son sérieux et soupire.

-C'est calme sans la gamine, constate-t-il.

-Oui, on peut dire qu'elle nous a pas mal occupés, sourit Gauvain. Enfin, certain plus que d'autre, ajoute-t-il en me lançant un regard en biais.

Bors se renfrogne en me jetant un regard meurtrier.

-Oui et bien ce certain en question ne mérite pas l'attention qu'elle lui porte, crache-t-il.

Je ne peux pas le contredire. Je sais qu'il m'en veut énormément pour ce que j'ai fait et je suis soulagé qu'il ne sache qu'une partie de l'histoire car personne -pas même moi- n'a envie d'affronter un Bors en colère et s'il m'a traité de tout les noms possible ou inimaginable, il m'aurait certainement achevé à coup de hache s'il avait su tout ce que j'avais dit ou fait à sa petite protégée.

-Bors, intervient Arthur mais il est coupé au plus grand étonnement de tous par Dagonet.

-Moi je suis d'accord avec lui. Il faut bien avouer qu'il a agis comme le dernier des abrutis non?

Le sujet s'arrête là alors que mon faucon revient. Tous ne cessent de me demander son nom mais la vérité…c'est qu'il n'en a pas vraiment. Il n'en a pas besoin, je suis le seul à l'appeler et il me reconnait au moindre sifflement tout comme je reconnais chacun de ses cris. Nous nous reconnaissons sans nom alors je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin de chercher. Nous nous couchons, chacun se relayant pour la garde mais je ne dors presque pas comme d'habitude.

Les jours passent et nous finissons par nous rapprocher de l'endroit indiqué alors je pars en éclaireur. Au bout d'un certain moment, je me rends compte que j'ai pris trop d'avance sur les autres alors je fais une pause près d'un point d'eau, laissant à ma monture l'occasion de boire. J'asperge mon visage de l'eau clair, je m'apprête à recommencer lorsque j'entends un frémissement dans les bosquets, derrière moi. Je reste baissé, attrape mon épée sans relever la tête et me relève d'un coup en la brandissant.

C'est un homme assez âgé et peint en bleu. Un picte donc. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'empêche de l'attaquer alors que normalement, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ferais mieux de l'écouter.

-Qui êtes-vous, je demande d'une voix sèche.

-Je suis Merlin le chef des Pictes, fait sa voix bourrue. Baisse ton arme chevalier, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Comment en être sûr, je crache.

-Regarde autour de toi. Nous sommes seuls et j'ai demandé à certain de mon peuple d'occuper Arthur et tes compagnons le temps que je puisse te transmettre un message.

-À moi, je m'étonne.

-Vous avez trouvé une jeune femme n'est-ce pas?

En quoi Enora le concerne?

-Elle a une très grande importance chevalier, elle aurait du être avec les miens à l'heure qu'il est mais je suis arrivée trop tard, confie-t-il.

-Elle n'est pas picte, je crache.

-Non, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, confirme-t-il. Mais elle est importante, très importante pour nous tous.

De quoi parle-t-il?

-Vous ne l'avez jamais trouvée étrange? N'a-t-elle pas une manière de s'exprimer différente de tout ce que vous avez pu entendre? Sans parler de son attitude ou encore de certaine de ses…capacités. N'a-t-elle jamais provoqué des événements… extraordinaires?

Je me fige, me rappelant le seau qui a explosé alors qu'elle me criait de la regarder.

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

-J'ai demandé de l'aide et on me l'a envoyée, confie-t-il.

-De l'aide à qui et pourquoi me le dire, je le questionne en commençant à m'énerver.

-Parce que tu vas devoir veiller sur elle…

On se tutoie finalement?

-Tu es le seul à qui elle acceptera de se confier même si elle ne l'a pas encore fait. Je le sais.

-Comment?

-Il semblerait que l'aide que j'ai demandé pour préserver l'avenir de nos peuples, pour un avenir meilleur vous serve plus à vous, chevaliers, plutôt qu'à nous.

Dois-je rire? Ce ne peut être qu'une blague. Les « dieux » -parce que si j'en crois sa façon de parler, ce sont eux- ont envoyés une femme pour que nous ayons un avenir meilleur? Voyant mon air septique, le chef des pictes reprend.

-Je ne te demande pas d'y croire…

Je ne comptais pas le faire.

-…juste de veiller sur elle…

C'est ce que nous faisons déjà sauf que depuis un moment elle m'en veut et ne risque pas de me laisser l'approcher avant longtemps. Et j'ai trop peur de son caractère impulsif pour me risquer à l'approcher de trop près sans perdre un œil.

-…elle pourrait avoir une grande importance dans les événements qui arrivent.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, je réfléchis à voix haute sans le regarder. Si elle si importante pourquoi des pictes nous ont attaqués et ont tenté de la tuer?

-Il ne voulait pas la tuer mais me l'amener. Mais j'ai compris que c'est auprès de vous qu'elle doit être. Surtout, ne la laissez plus derrière vous, vous pourriez avoir besoin d'elle.

Je relève la tête et…il est parti. Avouez que cette conversation -et cette disparition- était plus qu'étrange. D'après ce que ce picte dit, Enora a été envoyé à SA demande sauf que finalement elle lui a filé entre les doigts et a fini d'abord chez les saxons et ensuite avec nous. Il a essayé de la récupérer sauf qu'elle a su se défendre et il a laissé tomber après la première attaque sous prétexte qu'elle doit rester avec nous. De plus, il vient juste de me confirmer que je ne suis pas fou et que c'est bien elle qui a fait exploser le seau. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'elle? Une sorcière?…je grimace à cette idée, c'est absurde.

Un détail de la conversation me revient soudain et je jure avant de monter sur mon cheval et de repartir au galop. Ce Merlin a bien dit que les siens occupaient Arthur le temps de me parler? Ça veut dire qu'ils doivent se battre et que les pictes sont nombreux s'ils les ont retenu autant de temps.

Arrivé sur place, je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. J'attrape mon arc et décoche des flèches rapidement, tuant ces hommes bleus sans aucun scrupule. Tout à mon massacre, je ne vois pas l'un d'eux me sauter dessus par derrière et me faire tomber. J'attrape rapidement mon épée et le tue. Je me relève et commence à me battre mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Des images d'Enora ainsi que des restes de la conversation me hantent.

Je reçois un coup dans les côtes qui me coupe le souffle mais je me redresse rapidement et enfonce mon épée dans l'abdomen du fou qui a osé me toucher. La seconde d'après deux d'entre eux sont sur moi, je pare les coups du mieux que je peux, essayant de les toucher. J'en embroche un avec un grognement mais l'autre que je n'ai pas vu se glisser de l'autre côté et m'enfoncer l'épée dans les côtes -décidément, ils aiment frapper cette partie.

Je me plie sous le coup alors qu'il me balance un coup de pied dans le visage, m'envoyant au sol. Je porte ma main à ma blessure, la première vraie blessure depuis que je suis chevalier. Le sang coule à flot et j'ai du mal à respirer, ma vision devient floue mais pousser par mes dernières forces, j'attrape le pommeau mon épée, me relève avec difficulté et donne le coup fatal à celui qui m'a blessé et s'est détourné. Ensuite, je m'effondre et la dernière chose que je vois avant que le noir m'entoure est les yeux d'Enora.

_**Pov Enora.**_

Le temps passe. Lentement. Mais l'angoisse et le manque ne disparaisse pas. Ils restent dans un coin pendant un moment de repos mérité mais ils reviennent toujours vous hanter avec leur « Et si? ». Je ne suis pas la meilleur compagnie qui soit depuis que les chevaliers sont parti, je sais qu'il ne devait pas aller loin mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je sais que tout ne se passera pas bien, une sordide prémonition que je me maudis d'avoir.

Au bout d'environ deux semaines, je suis dans ma chambre en train de me prélasser dans mon lit -enfin celui de Dag mais c'est pareil. Mais un bruit contre ma fenêtre me fait sursauter, je ne réagis pas mais le bruit continue alors je me lève en ronchonnant et découvre avec stupeur le faucon de Tristan. J'ouvre la fenêtre et il rentre en piaffant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, je m'exclame alors qu'il continue de tourner en rond dans la pièce en piaffant comme un abrutis. Mais quoi bordel, je crie.

Il se rapproche à une vitesse affolante, si bien que je crois que ce piaffe à décidé de mettre fin à mes jours et qu'il va m'attaquer mais il se contente d'attraper le col de ma robe et de tirer. Bon, apparemment, il faut que je le suive.

-Ok, c'est bon le canari je te suis, je soupire en m'avançant vers la porte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça, je grommèle en ouvrant la porte.

Je l'entends piaffer de nouveau et je me retourne en me disant que finalement, c'est lui qui va mourir. Il est sur le bort de la fenêtre et me regarde, attendant que je le suive.

-Là tu rêves les yeux ouvert mon petit, c'est la porte ou rien, je m'écrie en montrant la dite porte du doigt.

Je suis folle, complètement toquée, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Surtout que ce faucon semble avoir compris puisqu'il baisse la tête un instant comme s'il était exaspéré et s'envole par la porte.

Je le suis alors qu'un doute me prend et qu'une panique commence à naitre au fond de moi. Si le faucon est là, le fauconnier ne doit pas être loin. Et si le faucon vient me chercher MOI et est aussi impatient voir paniqué -oui, je sais que je suis en train d'analyser les sentiments d'un oiseau-…ça ne présage rien de bon. Je suis l'oiseau qui m'emmène jusqu'au appartement de Tristan avant de s'en aller. Je reste devant la porte un moment avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur…Bors? Il pile net en me voyant, il a les traits inquiet et encore plus en me voyant. Donc, quelque chose est arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je réclame directement.

-Ben, commence-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Laisse-moi passer, je gronde alors qu'il est toujours devant la porte.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée gamine.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et m'approche, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds alors que même comme ça, j'atteins difficilement sa clavicule.

-Tu vas me laisser passer maintenant ou je te jure que je te ferais tellement mal que tu en oublieras qui tu es et me suppliera de te tuer, c'est compris?

Il déglutit difficilement avant de se pousser sur le côté. J'ouvre la porte et entre. Ils sont tous là, Arthur, Lancelot, Dag, Gauvain, Galahad et…Tristan. Sauf que lui est allongé et est pâle comme la mort. Ils se tournent tous vers moi et Arthur lance un regard réprobateur derrière moi et donc je suppose à Bors avant de se rapprocher de moi.

-Enora…, commence-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

-N'essaye même pas de me lâcher un truc comme « Tu ferais mieux de partir, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une femme » ou je ne sais quelle connerie parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Nous nous y attendions pas, commence Lancelot alors que je rejoins le lit de Tristan. Ils nous ont attaqués sans prévenir et Tristan était parti en éclaireur. On a réussi à se défendre, c'était très bizarre…c'était comme s'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à nous blesser, souffle-t-il.

-Ho et Tristan c'est un accident c'est ça, je crache.

-Enora, essaye de me calmer Dagonet. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre…Lancelot dit vrai, approuve-t-il alors que ce dernier affiche une moue vexé. Les pictes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir nous blesser…jusqu'à ce que Tristan arrive.

Je ne réponds rien pendant un moment avant de poser LA question.

-C'est grave?

-Et bien, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le savoir, réponds prudemment Gauvain. Il a été salement touché mais c'est Tristan après tout. Il est résistant.

Rien n'est ajouter, je m'assieds près de Tristan alors qu'ils quittent la pièce les uns après les autres. Arthur, Bors et Dag me pressent l'épaule en passant. Et après je suis seule avec lui. Alors, sans avoir pourquoi et poussée par un besoin que je ne comprends pas, je parle:

-Tu as vraiment décidé de me rendre folle pas vrai? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour que je m'occupe de toi? En plus c'est ton moineau qui est venu me chercher, avoue que c'est un peu vexant non? Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils ont du être très occupé en arrivant mais ils auraient pu envoyer quelqu'un, non?

Je regarde son visage, il semble si paisible comme ça. S'il ne respirait pas on pourrait croire que…non, ne pas penser à ça, hors de question que ça arrive.

Deux, voir trois jours passent, je reste près de lui, sans bouger, sans manger. J'attends juste qu'il se réveille. Mais il ne donne pas signe de vie. Au bout de ce que je pense être le quatrième jour, Vanora vient me tirer de force de la chambre pour me faire manger et prendre l'air. Je suis assise là, dehors avec Vanora qui parle alors que je me concentre sur l'horizon quand Bors déboule.

-Il est réveillé, nous informe-t-il.

Quand l'information me monte au cerveau, je m'apprête à me relever et à courir pour le voir de mes yeux mais me retient. Le couple me regarde, attendant une réaction de ma part mais tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est dire:

-Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Excusez-moi mais je vais aller me reposer un peu maintenant.

Et je pars en les laissant ébahis derrière moi. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même alors.

Une nouvelle semaine passe pendant laquelle j'essaye de maintenir ma position et de ne pas aller voir Tristan. J'évite aussi tous les chevaliers ainsi que Vanora, n'ayant pas envie de leurs questions, passant donc tout mon temps avec Eric qui ne semble pas s'en plaindre et qui me fait rire et penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme que j'aime. Mais voilà, au bout du troisième jour, je passe devant sa chambre et je bloque, je n'arrive plus à avancer et c'est presque sans m'en rendre compte que j'entre dans la chambre sans toquer.

Il est debout, faisant son bandage seul, il ne semble pas m'avoir vu. Je m'avance distraitement près de lui alors qu'il est toujours de dos. J'attrape le bandage alors qu'il se retourne d'un coup pour me trouver face à lui. Il lâche le bandage, me laissant faire et je l'enroule autour de lui alors que son regard brûlant ne m'a pas lâché. Je ne sais pas ce qui a dérapé, je ne comprends pas comment on a pu en arriver là, toujours est-il que la suite des événements n'était certainement pas prévue.

Mon regard remonte au sien alors que je termine, ma main frôle son torse lorsque je l'abaisse et il frissonne en remontant sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à ma joue qu'il caresse. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant de soulagement sous le contact, sous ma faiblesse, sous mon incapacité à lui résister. Son souffle effleure soudain mon visage et je sais qu'il est très prêt de mon visage et ce qu'il veut faire mais je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes tout disparait, il n'y a plus que lui, nous.

Un feu prend possession de mon être, me consumant toute entière alors que je m'agrippe à lui et approfondit le baiser, sa langue me demande une permission que je lui accorde sans réfléchir. Elle joue avec la mienne avec force et passion alors qu'une de ses main plonge dans mes cheveux et en agrippe la racine alors qu'un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir sort de ma bouche. J'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et la mords. Il s'éloigne et nos yeux s'accrochent alors que nous respirons difficilement.

-Revenir entier ça valait aussi pour toi, je souffle.

Il va dire quelque chose mais je le coupe en lui sautant dessus, reprenant ses lèvres alors qu'il tangue légèrement sous mon poids -il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'il est blessé. Il m'entoure de ses bras musclés, me serrant contre lui à m'en couper le souffle. Je me retrouve contre un mur sans même avoir eu conscience de bouger -c'est moi où ça arrive souvent quand je suis avec lui?- alors que nous nous embrassons comme si nos vie en dépendait et en cet instant, ma vie ne dépend que de ça, de lui, de ses lèvre, de ses mains qui parcourent mon corps et pour une fois aucune panique ne vient nous déranger, je suis sûr de moi, de lui. Une de ses mains atterri sur mon sein et il s'éloigne un instant pour jauger ma réaction. Voyant que je suis plus que réceptive, il plonge son visage dans mon cou, embrassant, suçant, mordillant ma peau alors que je me colle à lui et que respirer devient vraiment difficile. Mon désir et mon amour sont plus fort que tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu éprouver avec Julian et là maintenant, je sais que ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui était loin d'être de l'amour. Non, l'amour c'est ce que je ressens pour Tristan. Ce sentiment qui me rend complètement dingue et me donne l'impression de planer ou mourir selon les circonstances.

Ses mains défont ma robe d'une main experte -même un peu trop- alors que nous bougeons de nouveau. Je sens son lit contre mes jambes et il me retire ma robe avant de m'allonger et de se mettre sur moi. Ses mains sont de chaque côté de son visage et il fait attention à ne pas peser sur moi alors que ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Mes mains frôlent ses côtes alors qu'il frissonne et je relève mon visage pour aller chercher ses lèvres avec douceur. Je fais passer tout ce que je ressens dans ce baiser et il y répond avec tout autant de douceur voir même de la tendresse alors que la chemise qui me sert de sous-vêtement n'est bientôt qu'un souvenir. Il se met à genoux sur le lit et me regarde alors que je rougis sans pouvoir le contrôler, après tout il n'y a que Julian qui m'a déjà vu nue. Il se rallonge sur moi et ses lèvres partent à la découverte de mon cou, ma clavicule qu'il mordille alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va explosé tellement il bat vite. Mes mains arrivent à son pantalon, j'hésite un instant avant de le défaire et de le lui retirer à l'aide de mes mains et mes pieds. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le bas et je me sens rougir alors que je me mordille la lèvre. Il est très…imposant.

Tristan laisse échapper un petit rire fier -c'est bien un mec- alors que je lui envois ce que je juge être un regard noir mais aussi un peu inquiet. Il reprend alors son sérieux et pose son front contre le mien. Je donne un coup de hanche sans qu'il ne s'y attende et je me retrouve au-dessus de lui avec un petit sourire victorieux. Je pose un baiser papillon sur son front, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres, son cou sur lequel je m'attarde. Je parsème son torse et pose un baiser sur sa blessure à travers le bandage avant de remonter et de reprendre possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Il reprend vite sa position dominante et se colle contre moi appuyant sa virilité tendue sur mon intimité. Je me raidi un peu et il me laisse m'habituer au contact avant de se frotter contre moi, la gêne laisse peu à peu place au plaisir et le désir revient en flèche. Il semble s'en apercevoir car il se positionne à mon entrée. La peur est là même voilée par le désir, la confiance.

-Me fais-tu confiance, me souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ne faisant pas confiance en ma voix, j'acquiesce. Il rentre alors en moi d'un coup de rein. Ma première réaction est de me raidir et de retenir ma respiration. Tristan ne bouge pas, la tête dans mon cou, la respiration difficile, je vois bien qu'il prend sur lui pour ne pas être trop rapide, pour aller à mon rythme et je l'aime encore plus pour ça si c'est possible. Ses baisers le long de ma gorge, ses caresses le long de mes hanches et de mes cuisses me détendent. Je respire de nouveau et il commence à bouger légèrement. Des sensations oubliées et même plus puissantes qu'avant commencent à prendre possession de moi, j'oublie tout si ce n'est Tristan sur moi, en moi. Mes jambes s'écartent plus pour lui donner plus de place et je me cambre alors qu'un premier soupire de plaisir franchit mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu.

-Ça va, demande-t-il d'une voix tendue en donnant un coup de rein plus fort.

Un gémissement lui répond mais il semble s'en satisfaire et accélère. Je l'enroule de mes jambes et attrape son visage pour l'attirer au mien. Je l'embrasse avec toutes mes maigres forces, m'agrippant à ses cheveux humides comme lui à mes hanches, je le rejoins à chaque coup de rein et lorsqu'il augmente encore la cadence sans que je ne m'y attende, je lui mords fortement la lèvre inférieure en plantant mes ongles dans ses riens pour retenir mes cris de plaisir. Je suis enfin à ma place, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi entière, aussi complète de toute ma vie. C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison. Je sens le gout de son sang dans ma bouche mais ça ne semble nous gêner ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais son point d'encrage, comme si j'étais ce qui le retenait ici et je voudrais tellement que ce soit le cas, qu'il ait besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Je sens l'orgasme arrivé mais je le retiens autant que je le peux, profitant de la peau de mon amant, de mon amour, de ma vie. Mes gémissement sont plus fort que jamais et je me fiche qu'on m'entende, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune honte à montrer que je l'aime et que je suis à lui, même si lui ne sera jamais à moi.

Sans que je ne puisse la retenir, l'explosion arrive, puissante, dévastatrice alors qu'il donne un dernier coup de rein. Je le sens se répandre en moi dans un grognement qu'il étouffe en me mordant le cou et c'est comme si ce qui c'était passé chez ces saxons n'avaient jamais eu lieu, je ne me sens plus sale, je me sens comme purifiée. J'ai tourné la page.

Il s'effondre sur moi alors que nos respirations sont difficiles et que nous sommes trempés de sueur. Il se retire de moi et le manque que je ressens me ramène un peu à la réalité. Quand il se retire et se couche, je lui tourne le dos et sers mes bras autour de moi sans arriver à fermer les yeux. Je le sens se rapprocher et passer ses bras autour de moi. Son bras musclé s'enroule autour de ma poitrine, me serrant fortement contre lui, et il attrape ma main qu'il enlace avec la sienne et place sur ma gorge. Son torse est collé à mon dos et il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Son étreinte possessive me calme, me détend. Je sens petit à petit sa respiration ralentir alors que je tiens sa main comme si elle était ma bouée de sauvetage alors que je réalise ce que je viens de faire.

Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait, oui et maintenant?

* * *

Bon, je stresse un peu car même si je n'ai pas trouvé, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose manque... mais j'ai souvent cette impression alors... mdr, surtout que le premier lemon avec de nouveau personnage, c'est toujours difficile, j'ai essayé de ne pas aller trop vite par rapport à Enora et vous avez la preuve que je ne torture pas mes personnage pour rien mdr, il y a toujours une raison ^^

Laissez une review surtout, je les adore, elle me motive et puis...ben je les adore mdr ^^

Bye.


	17. Chapter 16

**Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard, Il aurait du arriver demain mais j'ai finalement décidé de le mettre aujourd'hui ^^**

**Un grand merci à Aliete (voilà le nouveau chapitre que j'espère te plaira ^^ encore merci), emichlo (J'espère que la suite te plaira encore merci :) ), Vargynja Ailinn Aude (Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ encore merci :D), Midnight Fantasy Abby (Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira ^^ encore merci pour ta review ^^), elodie94 (Encore merci ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^),**** lacaronde (Encore merci pour ta review et tes conseils ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :p) et The Lily and the Hawk (Encore merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^).**_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 16.**_

Je me réveille sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Des bras me serrent de manière possessive contre un torse musclé et je reconnais sans aucune hésitation le corps de Tristan. Des images de ce qui c'est passé hier me reviennent en tête et j'en rougis presque. Je ne sais décidément pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui sauter dessus comme ça. Pas qu'il ait semblé s'en plaindre ce pervers, au contraire mais bon. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi mais… je ne regrette pas. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie aussi complète et en sécurité qu'avec lui. Sa froideur, son impassibilité, tout a disparu au moment même où nos lèvres se sont touchées. Il a été d'une telle tendresse, d'une telle douceur tout en conservant une telle force… je crois que je l'aime encore plus. Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix me rappelle qu'il a tout de même couché avec une autre et ce juste sous mon nez et qu'il pourrait ne pas hésiter une seule seconde à recommencer si l'on se disputait de nouveau. Je soupire car c'est vrai, je le sais.

Mon ventre gronde, me rappelant que je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup ces derniers jours. Je jette un coup d'œil en me tordant le cou à Tristan et remarque qu'il dort toujours -en passant, il n'a jamais été aussi beau. Je glisse sur le côté délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller alors que son bras se retire de ma poitrine, je commence à me lever et…me retrouve dans position initial par le bras de Tristan qui n'a pas supporté que je me barre. Ben voyons, même dans son sommeil il est possessif maintenant…ça va être joyeux. Note que j'aime ça plus que je ne le laisse paraitre.

J'arrive à me libérer au troisième essai. Je me rhabille et sors en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ferme la porte délicatement en soupirant, il faut que je trouve de quoi me nourrir ou je fais un massacre.

Je mange rapidement et sors prendre un peu l'air. Je vois les chevaliers, m'arrête, penche la tête sur le côté et me décide finalement à aller près d'eux. Une fois arrivée, Bors me fait un énorme sourire.

-Te revoilà, s'exclame-t-il gaiement en me faisant une tape dans le dos.

-Tu es d'une telle délicatesse Bors, je grommèle.

-Je sais, réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Enora, fais la voix d'Eric.

Je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire. Tristan a beau dire, j'aime beaucoup Eric, c'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est mon ami. Je me fiche de comment se comporte les gens ici, je me contente d'être moi et je serais son amie à ma manière, la nuit dernière n'a rien changé de ce côté-là, j'espère que Tristan comprendra.

-Eric, comment vas-tu, je lui demande en lui faisant la bise.

-Très bien et…, commence-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder mon cou.

-Quoi, je demande en mettant ma main sur mon cou.

Tous les regards se retournent sur celui-ci et Lancelot qui est en train de boire s'étouffe. Je commence vraiment à me demander ce qui leur prend quand Gauvain me fait un sourire taquin et me demande:

-Qu'as-tu fais cette nuit?

-Ben…heu…j'ai dormi, je bégaye en rougissant.

-Permet nous d'en douter vu ce que Tristan a laissé dans ton cou, raille Lancelot.

J'écarquille les yeux en me rappelant les dents de Tristan dans mon cou alors qu'il étouffait son gémissement. Ho, le con, il a laissé une marque. Mais…

-Pourquoi Tristan, je demande en plissant des yeux.

-Je passais par là quand je t'ai vue entrer, réplique Galahad en haussant les épaules. Il était temps que tu te décides à aller le voir d'ailleurs.

Je lui lance un regard noir et réfléchis à un moyen de me venger du fait qu'il parle beaucoup trop quand une conversation sur lui et ses éternelles jupettes me revient en tête. Un sourire sadique traverse mon visage alors que je me tourne vers Eric qui regarde droit devant lui.

-Tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait, je lui demande en l'entrainant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Je nous éloigne et me tourne pour lui expliquer mon plan quand j'intercepte un regard bizarre de lui.

-Tout va bien, je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parfaitement bien, soupire-t-il.

Je le regarde un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Bien, je vais avoir besoin de toi… ou plutôt de tes pantalons, je dis avec grand sourire alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent au possible.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore, demande-t-il, soupçonneux.

Je lui explique que mon but est d'obliger Galahad à mettre un pantalon et ce à n'importe quel prix et je lui explique comment je compte faire.

-Mais pourquoi moi, demande-t-il finalement.

-Et bien tu es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance pour ce genre de mission. De plus, Bors est trop massif et mon but n'est pas que Galahad passe son temps à remonter son pantalon pour ne pas le perdre, j'explique en le suppliant du regard.

-…d'accord, souffle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Youppie, je m'écrie en lui sautant dans les bras. Allez vient, la phase un est pour maintenant.

Je l'entraine jusqu'au quartier de Galahad que je connais grâce à la visite guidée d'Arthur. Je le laisse devant la porte pour qu'il fasse le guet et rentre. Je fouille la chambre et ramasse tout ce qui ressemble à une jupe. Une fois fait, je passe la tête par la porte et sors.

-Où vas-tu mettre tout ça, demande Eric.

-Où toi tu vas les mettre, je précise. Le premier endroit où il viendra voir c'est dans ma chambre, toi il n'y pensera jamais, j'explique.

-Et je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais à y penser, grimace-t-il.

-Ho je vois, je fais avec un petit sourire moqueur. En fait, tu as peur.

-Quoi? Non!

-Alors prouve-le, je réplique en lui tendant les habits.

-Tu es vraiment la pire des manipulatrices, soupire-t-il en les prenant tout de même. Bon, et après, demande-t-il.

-On va chez toi et tu me donne un pantalon que j'irais mettre dans sa chambre pendant qu'il se lave pour reprendre ce qu'il portait avant…

-Ce n'est pas convenable Enora, me sermonne-t-il alors que je plisse les yeux.

-Je me fiche un peu de ce qui est convenable ou pas ici, je grommèle en croisant les bras, boudeuse. Ce que je veux c'est que mon plan marche et si je mets les pantalons maintenant dans la chambre sans reprendre les jupes qu'il a sur lui en ce moment, il se contentera de les remettre.

Il ouvre la bouche pour continuer de protester mais je le menace du regard et il se tait. Brave garçon. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir et je commence à paniquer comme une gosse prise en faute alors j'attrape la main d'Eric et commence à courir le plus vite possible en riant. Il me dépasse rapidement et c'est lui qui finit par me tirer jusque dehors, nous continuons de courir un moment avant de nous arrêter pour respirer.

-Tu es pire qu'une enfant, dit difficilement Eric en souriant. Mais j'adore ça, confie-t-il ensuite alors que je souris grandement.

Je l'attends ensuite le temps qu'il aille chercher la phase deux de mon plan. On se retrouve et attendons un peu. D'après ce que je sais, Galahad part toujours se laver avant d'aller à la taverne -une vraie fille ce mec, je vous jure- donc, je dois attendre ce moment pour aller changer les vêtements. Ce ne sera pas facile mais j'ai presque l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison et d'essayer de faire porter des talons à Évangeline avec ce plan foireux.

L'heure venue et alors qu'Eric me répète que ce que je m'apprête à faire est plus qu'inconvenable je nous dirige vers les quartiers de Galahad. Je reste au tournant et passe ma tête juste au moment ou celui-ci entre. J'ai un sens du timing vraiment unique -moi la grosse tête, pas du tout voyons. Eric grommèle toujours derrière moi mais je n'écoute pas, j'attends un certain temps avant de décidé que je peux y aller et attrape mes armes avant d'entrer discrètement. Je passe juste ma tête et entre. Je fouille la pièce du regard et trouve ce que je cherchais rapidement. Dans un coin, il y a une sorte de paravent, derrière une sorte de…baignoire? Soit. Et un homme dedans, Galahad qui…Ho. Mon. Dieu. Il chante. Si, si juré, il chante vraiment même si je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte et qu'on dirait qu'on égorge un cochon! Je manque de m'étouffer et plaque une main sur ma bouche pour retenir le rire qui menace de sortir. Je me reprends en voyant ses habits devant le paravent. Ça va être risqué.

Je mets à quatre pattes et rampe discrètement jusqu'à l'endroit tout en essayant de ne pas céder à l'hilarité. J'arrive devant, prends ses vêtements et les remplace par ceux d'Eric et rampe en arrière jusqu'à la porte, j'ouvre la porte et me relève en sortant rapidement mais toujours discrètement. Je retourne près de mon complice et n'y tenant plus… j'explose de rire, me tenant les côtes et lâchant tout au sol. Eric me regarde, abasourdi avant de secouer la tête.

-Cette fille à définitivement perdu l'esprit, soupire-t-il.

-Allez viens, j'hoquette en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Faut que j'aille travailler moi.

On se sépare là et je retourne à la taverne en me demandant si Galahad va oser s'y rendre. Une fois arrivée à la taverne, mes gestes sont presque mécaniques. Je commence par la table du fond gauche et tourne jusqu'à arriver à celle du fond droit. Je sais quoi faire et les boisons ne sont pas vraiment diversifiés donc les commandes sont faciles à retenir. Il faut surtout ne pas trop tarder à retourner à chaque table pour les resservir. Il faut dire que la plupart des hommes venant ici boivent presque jusqu'au coma. J'ai deux fois plus de travail car Vanora avait besoin de se reposer un peu, la pauvre, elle est enceinte de plus ou moins sept mois maintenant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, des mains se mettent sur mes yeux et je me crispe, prête à me retourner et à donner un bon coup de pied bien placer à l'abruti qui me bloque la vue quand une voix de fausset que je reconnaitrais n'importe où même déformée retend:

-Devine qui c'est?

-Bors si tu ne me lâche pas maintenant, ça va faire très mal, je grommèle.

-Comment as-tu su, boude-t-il alors que je me tourne vers lui. J'ai pourtant bien transformé ma voix.

-Ha bon tu as transformé ta voix, je fais semblant de m'étonner. Je n'ai noté aucune différence pourtant, j'ajoute en lui faisant un grand sourire innocent.

-Touché, sourit Gauvain.

-Allez vous assoir j'arrive, je souffle.

Je croise le regard de Tristan que j'ai vainement tenté d'évité, rougis et me détourne. Je ne sais pas trop me comporter avec lui. Est-ce que je dois faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas?

_Tu risques d'attendre longtemps mais ça semble être la solution la moins dangereuse pour notre fierté._

Il y a des jours, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être schizophrène. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et je vais donc me contenter d'être moi-même et de penser à ça plus tard. Et oui, je sais que je fuis encore une fois mais moi et les sentiments…on n'est pas copain. Je les sers, remarquant l'absence de Galahad. Je le leur dit mais ils ne sont pas plus informés que moi. Je me retourne pour continuer mon travail quand une vois furieuse m'interpelle. Je me retourne et me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Galahad est finalement venu et en pantalon. Oui, vous avez bien lu, il a mis le pantalon, les miracles existent, je pourrais peut-être me remettre à prier finalement. Et il est vraiment pas mal comme ça.

-Oui, je demande avec toute l'innocence que j'ai en réserve -vu ma tête et la sienne, ce n'est pas gagné.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi, je sais que c'est toi.

- Je ne comprends pas, je fais en faignant l'incompréhension.

-Tu es la seule ici capable de…ça, s'écrie-t-il en montrant ses jambes couvertes de tissus.

-Gal, je feins la surprise. Tu as mis un pantalon, tu as abandonné les jupettes finalement, je suis fière de toi, je réplique faussement émue.

-C'est plutôt pas mal, essaye Bors en se retenant -très mal- de rire.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai mis ça avec mon consentement?

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est la gamine…Enora, se reprend-t-il à mon regard noir, qui t'as forcé à mettre ça.

-Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends mais je n'ai plus de vêtement dans mes quartiers et les habits que j'ai retiré pour me laver se sont volatiliser pour laisser place à…ça.

-Tu es en train d'insinuer que _moi_ j'aurais volé tes vêtements et que, en plus, je serais venue subtiliser tes affaires pendant que tu te lavais, je m'écrie faussement outré et surtout follement amusée. Mais enfin ce serait vraiment inconvenable!

Ma fausse innocence ne trompe personne si ce n'est Arthur. Lancelot et Gauvain me regarde avec suspicions, Dagonet a l'air exaspéré mais amusé et me lance un regard qu'il veut sûrement désapprobateur, Bors semble sur le point de s'écrouler de rire à tout instant, Eric qui est arrivé pendant notre conversation s'est assis sur une chaise et se prend la tête entre les mains, complètement excédé et Tristan…je dirais sans aucune certitude qu'il est amusé mais c'est difficile à dire avec lui.

-Galahad, intervient Arthur. Si elle dit que ce n'est pas elle…

-Tu ne la crois tout de même pas, s'offusque celui-ci.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, se justifie-t-il en partant alors qu'un sourire satisfait menace d'apparaitre sur mon visage.

Galahad marmonne dans sa barbe alors que je m'apprête à partir mais, bien décidé à l'embêter jusqu'au bout, je lance:

-Au fait, tu as une voix hors du commun.

Il rougit -une première- alors que cette fois Bors se tord de rire, tapant du poing sur la table.

-Va rejoindre Vanora, râle-t-il.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, grimace-t-il en reprenant tout d'un coup son sérieux. Elle n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur en ce moment. Elle serait capable de me faire nettoyer la maison.

Je me retiens de lui dire que ce sont justes ses hormones qui la travaille, il n'aurait pas compris et j'aurais eu l'air encore plus bizarre que je ne le suis déjà à leur yeux. Je me contente donc de lever les yeux au ciel et de partir pour de bon, laissant Galahad bouder, sachant très bien qu'il ne m'en voudra pas longtemps.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans problème, Galahad a même l'air de se faire facilement à son nouvel accoutrement. J'évite Tristan comme je peux, toujours incertaine quant au comportement à avoir face à lui. Il est tellement imprévisible. Une fois le travail terminé et la taverne vide, je pars. J'arrive à ma chambre rapidement, ouvre la porte, entre et referme. Je détache mes cheveux en soupirant, les secouant alors que mes boucles indomptable s'éparpillent dans mon dos.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça, chuchote la voix de Tristan alors que ces bras m'encercle par derrière.

J'ai un léger sursaut mais sa voix à suffit à me calmer. Je tourne vers lui en plissant des yeux.

-Et moi je déteste quand tu me prends par surprise, je grommèle.

Il arque un sourcil plein de sous-entendu alors que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire. Je rougis et bafouille mais ses lèvres viennent rapidement mettre fin à mes bégayement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je demande contre ses lèvres, essayant de me concentrer même si sa présence si près de moi me brouille l'esprit.

-Il me faut une raison particulière, réplique-t-il en ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre. Je ne t'ai pas vue aujourd'hui et tu es partie tôt.

-Tu avais besoin de te reposer, je fais en haussant les épaules. Et pendant la journée, j'ai fait en sorte que Galahad s'habille comme un garçon, je termine avec sourire satisfait.

-J'avoue que cette petite scène était très distrayante, sourit-il (j'adore le voir sourire). Et où on disparu ses affaires?

-Chez Eric, je dis avant de me mordre la lèvre férocement en le sentant se tendre.

_Et tu oses dire que Bors manque de délicatesse_, raille ma conscience._ On ne pouvait pas faire moins délicat que ça._

Ho, toi sois gentille et ferme-là.

-Eric, articule-t-il lentement.

-Et bien oui, il m'a aidé, je tente.

-Ce qui veut dire que la journée tu l'as passée avec lui?

-Oui…enfin plus ou moins.

-Tu as été chez lui, demande-t-il toujours aussi tendu.

-Non, je réponds aussitôt et il semble se détendre un peu.

-Mais tu es resté seule avec lui longtemps, contre-t-il.

Je soupire en m'éloignant, le toisant alors qu'il fait de même.

-On dirait que tu cherches une excuse pour m'en vouloir, je rétorque en fronçant les sourcils. Non, tu sais quoi, on arrête ça maintenant, je soupire alors qu'il va encore protester. On vient juste de se réconcilier, on ne va pas encore se disputer au sujet de mon amitié avec Eric, j'explique en me rapprochant de lui avec un air de chien battu.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, soupire-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Quoi, je fais avec innocence.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répond-t-il en me regardant durement mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et soutiens son regard. Bien, on arrête là, grommèle-t-il alors que je souris triomphalement.

Je l'embrasse et l'entraine sur le lit ou je m'assieds en tailleur. Il se met en face de moi, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur et je le dévisage, me demandant comment entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur et je me décide enfin.

-Donc, tu ne comptes pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je demande avec méfiance.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, demande-t-il avec une fausse incompréhension.

Je lui balance un coussin et me fige.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de faire de l'humour, je le taquine avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu as une mauvaise influence, admet-il.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, je souffle finalement.

-Si je voulais faire cela, je ne serais pas là.

-Pas faux mais je préférais m'en assurer, je grimace. Tu es conscient que ce ne sera pas facile, je lui demande tout de même.

Il acquiesce.

-Qu'on se disputera sûrement souvent et que ça ne voudra pas dire que tu devrais te taper la première blondasse peroxydée et sans aucune profondeur…oublie, cette fille devait être plus _profonde_ qu'une prostitué qui est en service depuis vingt ans, je grimace avec dégout.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je suppose que je l'avais méritée, approuve-t-il.

-Ce n'est que le début, je fais avec un sourire sadique. Et surtout, je reprends, tu es conscient que ça ne veut pas dire qu'Eric n'est plus mon ami et que je ne changerais rien de mon comportement avec lui?

-Tu ne limiteras même pas les contacts physiques, tente-t-il.

-Tristan, je m'agace. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait ses mains sur mon corps à chaque pas que je fais en sa compagnie. Et il ne pense pas à mal.

-C'est toi qui le dit et permet moi de te dire que tu es d'une grande naïveté de ce côté-là.

Je le menace du regard et il finit par acquiescer en marmonnant un: « Ce ne sera vraiment pas facile » mais je passe outre. Mon regard se verrouille au sien et une fois rassurée par sa sincérité, je fais un grand sourire et reprends:

-Maintenant le dernier point mais aussi le plus important: As-tu déjà entendu parler de la fidélité?

* * *

Et voilà... Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Est-ce que Tristan va être sage? Est-ce qu'Eric va survivre encore longtemps? Est-ce qu'Enora va laisser libre court à sa violence et va ratatiner Blondie dont on ignore toujours le nom? Est-ce que Galahad va se remettre au jupe? Est-ce que Bors sera forcé de faire le ménage? Est-ce qu'il y aura...bon ben je n'ai plu d'idée ^^ (oui je suis de bonne humeur mdr et mon cerveau surchauffe du au trop plein d'information laissé par mes révisions en FGS...soit)

Laissez une review ^^ c'est ce qui me motive à écrire et en plus avec la fin des examen qui approche (oui bon je sais je dois encore attendre jusqu'au 20 mais ça se rapproche de plus en plus ^^) je serais un peu plus disponible :) (enfin, quand je fêterais pas la fin des cours s'entend :p)

Bye ^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Et oui, je suis revenue ^^ et avec un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner... Mais j'ai une très bonne excuse, mon père est à l'hôpital et c'est donc à moi que revient la garde de mes deux petites soeurs, autant dire que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi et encore moins pour écrire mais j'ai finalement réussi à finir ce chapitre. Bon, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et passer aux choses sérieuses.**

**Un grand merci à emichlo (En espérant que la suite te plaise, encore merci), Midnight Fantasy Abby (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira), Rukie-chan (J'espère que cette suite te plaira encore merci), Aliete (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore merci ^^), elodie94 (Vooilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras encore merci pour ta review), lacaronde (J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^, encore merci pour ta review).**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 16.**_

-Couleur?

-Le bleu et le vert.

-Moment préféré de la journée?

-On est vraiment obligé de faire ça?

-Tristan.

Ma voix se fait menaçante et il soupire. Après avoir parlé un moment, j'ai décidé qu'un « jeu » pourrait nous aider à mieux nous connaitre, du moins les bases car il est clair que nous sommes presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et le fait d'avoir couché avec un homme dont je ne sais presque rien, même si j'en suis amoureuse, me dérange. Tristan a protesté ou du moins essayer mais j'ai usé d'arguments que je juge convaincant -soit il jouait le jeu, soit je le foutais dehors- et des supplications larmoyantes visant à le faire culpabilisé -après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait bien faire cette petite chose pour me faire plaisir non?- et il a abdiqué de mauvaise grâce.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que moi qui réponds aux questions, s'insurge-t-il.

-Ben, je fais bêtement. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des questions à me poser, j'explique en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas? Ici, tu es celle qui en cache le plus, rappelle-t-il alors que je ne le regarde plus et me mordille la lèvre.

Il m'a bien eu, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il s'intéresserais à moi pour ce genre de chose, il ne m'a jamais posé de question et je me suis sentie soulagé et déçue en même temps. Certes, je préserve ainsi mes secrets sans devoir lui mentir mais ça veut aussi dire que je ne suis pas assez intéressante à ses yeux pour qu'il se pose des questions.

Et maintenant qu'il veut en poser, j'aurais préféré en rester au soulagement. J'ai peur de tomber sur une question piège mais je ne peux pas décemment pas lui refuser d'en apprendre plus sur moi après le discours que je lui ai tenu et de plus… même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, une partie de moi se sent apaisé par le fait que son intérêt aille plus loin qu'entre des draps… même si nous somme dans mon lit et qu'il doit être tard.

-Que veux-tu savoir, je demande prudemment.

C'est à son tour de rester silencieux, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je cède aussi facilement et cherche par où commencer.

-Parle-moi des personnes que tu as représenté, demande-t-il finalement en reprenant le dessin à côté de mon lit -je le regarde souvent avant de m'endormir, espérant que ça éloigne les cauchemars.

Bon ce n'est pas si terrible pour commencer.

-Et bien il y a mes parents évidemment, je commence en les lui montrant, me rapprochant fortement de lui -mauvaise idée, me hurle mon esprit mais je l'ignore. Des personnes formidables et des parents exceptionnels. Je sais que c'est rare qu'une ado dise du bien de ses parents mais les miens ont toujours été là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ne m'ont jamais jugée, je les aime et… il me manque beaucoup, je termine en caressant leur visage. Antonio, je continue avec un sourire. Un sacré cas celui-là. Mais tellement adorable avec ses croyances bizarres. Au début, je ne le prenais pas au sérieux mais aujourd'hui… il a été le seul à voir que Julian et moi, ça ne durerais pas, les autre nous voyait déjà marié, je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tristan se tend à mes côtés et je jurerais qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Note à moi-même pour moi-même: ne plus parler de mes ex -même si je n'en ai qu'un- pour éviter les disputes inutiles et fatigantes. Pour ce faire, je décide d'aborder le sujet délicat en dernier. Drôle de tactique me direz-vous mais je vous répondrais que ce sujet risque de durer plus longtemps et que je prendrais le temps de répondre à toutes ses questions afin de ne plus avoir à en parler avec lui par la suite.

-Évangeline, je montre. La fille la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Elle en est consciente et en joue évidemment mais c'est paradoxalement la personne la plus gentille et généreuse qui soit quand elle aime. Sarah, toujours de bonne humeur, je ris. Impossible de déprimer avec elle, même si je n'ai jamais eu à déprimer avec eux.

Je m'arrête, hésitante. Oui je suis une dégonflée et je l'assume entièrement et j'avoue que j'ai juste voulu retarder le sujet qui fâche mais vous auriez fait pareil à ma place.

-Et Julian, m'incite-t-il, de nouveau tendu.

-Oui Julian, je réponds sans pouvoir retenir un élan de tendresse, souriant doucement et caressant son visage. Il est tellement…tout. L'homme rêvé de toute jeune fille croyant encore au prince charmant, je rigole, partie dans mes souvenirs. On se connait depuis toujours alors se mettre ensemble, ça nous a paru comme une évidence. Il a su calmer mon tempérament quelque peu…corsé.

-Tu l'aimais, demande-t-il mal à l'aise -je me doute que parler sentiments ne doit pas lui arriver tout les jours.

-Oui, enfin d'une certaine manière. J'ai cru l'aimer d'amour avec un grand A, c'est toujours ainsi la première fois. J'ai cru faire ma vie avec lui, qu'on se marierait et qu'après trente ans de mariage on s'aimerait toujours autant mais…

-Mais?

Je voudrais être honnête et lui dire: « Mais je t'ai rencontré et tu as tout bouleversé, tout changer. Je me suis sentie comme revivre, mon cœur a battu comme jamais et j'ai su ce qu'était aimer d'amour, le vrai amour, celui qui te prend aux tripes et te donne parfois envie de pleurer tellement il est puissant et fort. Celui qui vous transporte de joie et pourtant vous serre le cœur parce que vous savez qu'il n'est pas partager mais qu'au lieu de vous enfuir, vous rester au risque de souffrir, au risque d'y laisser la vie. Oui, c'est toi qui m'a appris à aimer vraiment sans même t'en rendre compte ».

Mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer, ce qui arriverait à coup sûr si je lui déballais se discours niais à en mourir.

-Mais il en a décidé autrement, je réponds simplement. Il m'a laissé en m'assurant qu'entre nous, il n'y avait qu'une grande tendresse mais pas d'amour, du moins pas celui-là.

-Et?

-Et il avait raison, je réponds en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Je pense que je me suis accrochée à lui par facilité. Par peur d'être seul, par sécurité aussi. Mais au final, je n'étais pas amoureuse, non.

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, il semble perdu dans ses pensées et je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense, là tout de suite. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence pendant lesquels il semble toujours perdu dans ses pensées, je ne résiste plus à le réveiller. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il a un mouvement de surprise mais ne me repousse pas. Je voulais juste le faire revenir avec moi, qu'il me regarde, me parle mais comme à chaque fois que ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne, je prends feu et perds le contrôle. Je me presse contre lui, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains à lui viennent agripper mes hanches, nos langues se trouvent et entame un balais langoureux. Je m'éloigne finalement après avoir rassemblé le peu de force mental qui me restait, haletante alors que son souffle, heurté également, me caresse le visage.

-En quel honneur, souffle-t-il.

-Tu étais trop loin, je souris doucement. D'autres questions, je demande finalement en m'éloignant pour me reprendre.

-J'aimerais reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le seau, répond-t-il alors que je me fige.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je réplique sans oser le regarder.

Il m'attrape vivement le menton et me tourne vers lui, plongeant un regard furieux dans le mien.

-Plus de mensonges avec moi Enora, articule-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mon visage. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je souffle alors des larmes commencent à monter mais je les retiens.

-Je te demande de me le dire alors tu vas le faire, ordonne-t-il et bien que je sais que je devrais être furieuse par le ton employé, je ne peux trouver ça que sexy et j'ai une forte envie de lui sauter dessus et…reprenons voulez-vous.

-Je…je ne sais pas, ça ne s'explique pas, je commence alors que sa prise se desserre. Ça vient tout seul surtout quand je suis en colère… vraiment en colère, il faut que je dépasse mes limites et que je perde le contrôle et ça se déclenche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, demande-t-il avec intérêt.

Vous êtes surpris de sa réaction? Ben moi aussi. Je pensais qu'il allait crier à la sorcière et mettre le feu à mon corps lui-même pendant que je le supplierais de m'épargner mais… ben il est intéressé. Et ne semble pas me prendre pour un monstre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Antonio appelait ça ma particularité sans plus. Je n'ai jamais eu à mettre de nom sur…ça, je termine en haussant les épaules.

Il soupire et se passe une main sur le visage, il semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Je l'encourage du regard et il se lance.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Merlin?

-Le Merlin d'Harry Potter ça compte, je demande sans savoir s'il est sérieux ou pas.

-…J'en doute, répond-t-il en me regardant bizarrement. Le chef des Pictes plutôt.

-Haaa, je fais avec la tête de celle qui comprend puis fronce les sourcils et réponds: Non pourquoi?

-Lui semble bien te connaitre, marmonne-t-il. Il m'a dit des choses sur toi, reprend-t-il alors que je me fige.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit?

-Et bien, pour résumé que c'est lui qui t'avait fait venir…

-Quoi, je m'exclame alors que je sens toutes les couleurs quitter mon visage.

-Oui, reprend Tristan sans s'apercevoir de mon état. Il a dit qu'il avait demandé de l'aide et que l'on t'avait envoyé.

-Non mais je rêve, je hurle en me relevant. Le sale petit enfoiré… Pourquoi, je crie en me tournant vers un Tristan choqué.

-Pourquoi quoi, demande-t-il bêtement et j'ai envie de lui donner une bonne claque -oui, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais j'ai besoin de me défouler et il est le seul dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Je n'ai pas compris non plus, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, tes capacités au combat ne sont pas les meilleurs -si on ne compte pas le corps à corps- et tu ne semble même pas au courant des querelles qui animent nos peuples. Mais c'est là qu'il m'a dit que tu étais importante et il m'a ensuite rappelé ta « particularité »…

-Parce qu'en plus cet abruti essaye de me faire rôtir sur un bucher, je m'écrie.

-Tu n'as tout de même pas imaginé que je laisserais faire une chose pareille, demande Tristan, ébahi.

-Beaucoup l'aurait fait, je réplique. Mais là n'est pas la question. Pour qui se prend-t-il? Il m'enlève à ma famille, à ma vie bien ranger et me fait atterrir en milieu hostile et me laisse aux mains des saxons! D'ailleurs si c'est lui qui a demandé à ce que l'on m'envoie, pourquoi il n'est pas venu me récupérer?

-Il n'est pas arrivé à temps.

-Et en plus il n'est même ponctuel, je réplique, les yeux au plafond, me parlant à moi-même. Comment peut-on être aussi égoïste, je demande ensuite à Tristan, les larmes menaçant de couler alors que je les retiens de toutes mes maigres forces. Il m'a arraché à tout ce que j'aimais et tout ça pour quoi? Parce qu'il pense que je suis importante? Mais c'est quoi son problème au juste, je crie.

Je fais les cents pas dans la chambre, essayant en vain de me calmer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de ma vie, la colère m'étouffe, j'ai du mal à respirer et ma vision est floue. Je remarque dans un état second des affaires trembler un peu partout mais je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Tristan semble le comprendre car il se lève, se plante devant moi et reste immobile un moment. Il est incertain quant à quoi faire et finalement, il semble suivre son instinct et me prends dans ses bras. Il me sert de toute ses forces et même si je me suis tendue au départ, le résultat se fait sentir et je me détends peu à peu, son odeur envahi mes sens et je n'arrive bientôt plus à penser à autre chose que son corps collé au mien, ses bras autour de moi et son odeur qui me donne envie de le supplier de me faire l'amour… ben voilà, c'est reparti, il me rend complètement dingue.

_Et après tu dis que c'est son piaf qui a des troubles bipolaire? Tu es carrément schizophrène au point où tu en es ma chère._

La preuve: j'entends une voix stupide qui passe son temps à me critiquer ou à se foutre de ma gueule. Au moins, je ne risque pas de souffrir de solitude. Dommage que je n'ai jamais été très sociable et que j'aime la solitude.

_Tu ne pourrais pas vivre un jour sans moi!_

Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner, ça devient grave. Je retourne au bras de Tristan, bien plus agréable que les jérémiades de ma conscience.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, avoue-t-il. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

-Tu t'en sors bien, je le rassure en enfonçant ma tête dans son torse musclé alors qu'un bâillement m'échappe.

-Il se fait tard, souffle-t-il. Tu devrais dormir, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard.

-Seulement si tu reste près de moi, je négocie en faisant la moue.

Il sourit légèrement en secouant la tête mais se couche près de moi. Je le colle, me couchant presque sur lui, ma tête dans son cou. Il me sert contre lui alors qu'un sourire niais, que je suis contente qu'il ne voit pas, apparait sur mes lèvres. Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher et je le sens frissonner alors qu'il me sert plus fort. Il baisse la tête et mes lèvres atterrissent sur les siennes. Encore une fois, un baiser censé être léger et chaste dégénère. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, ce que j'ai appris m'a mise en colère, m'a fait du mal et m'a fait peur. On attend quelque chose de moi mais quoi? Que pourrais-je leur apporter? Je n'ai rien de spécial -qui pourrait vraiment les aider s'entend.

Tristan se retrouve, je ne sais comment, au dessus de moi sans que ses lèvres ne lâchent les miennes. Ma respiration se fait difficile et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. A-t-il déjà remarqué la vitesse de mes battements lorsqu'il est dans les parages? Je brûle littéralement. S'il savait à quel point je l'aime, je n'aurais pas tenu sans ça.

Il s'éloigne alors que mon corps soudé au sien commence à se frotter à lui sans que je ne lui en aie donné l'ordre. J'essaye de le ramener à moi mais il résiste.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, souffle-t-il alors que je sens effectivement que l'envie est loin d'être le problème. Mais il faut que tu te reposes.

Je pousse un soupire plaintif alors qu'il sourit avec moquerie mais aussi…tendresse? Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit lui qui refuse mais il l'a fait et je ne sais si je me sens soulagé de voir que mon bien-être l'intéresse autant ou frustrée parce que j'ai envie de lui. Sûrement un peu des deux. Je me recolle à lui et ferme les yeux pour les quelques heures qu'il me reste de sommeil. Je pars sans même m'en rendre compte.

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que cette fois, c'est Tristan qui est parti avant que je ne me réveil. Je soupire en me levant, décidant de ne pas repenser maintenant à la conversation d'hier et manquant de tomber en m'emmêlant dans mes draps. Je m'habille, me passe de l'eau sur le visage sans que ça ne me réveil vraiment. On ne m'a pas donné d'information sur mes entrainements alors je décide d'aller voir Vanora, je passe donc la porte -que je me suis prise en voulant sortir sans l'ouvrir- et me dirige vers chez elle dans un demi sommeil. J'entre et ce que je vois finis de me réveiller.

Quoi? Non je n'ai pas vu Bors et Vanora en pleine action, berk! Par contre une Vanora épuisée en train de faire le ménage alors que ses enfants courent partout, si! Et je ne suis pas très contente par ce que je vois.

-Vanora dépose ça tout de suite, je la gronde en lui reprenant son torchon.

Elle sursaute et me fixe avec des yeux fatigué, elle va dire quelque chose mais je la coupe.

-Chut, je ne veux même pas savoir. Toi tu vas te coucher et moi je m'occupe du reste.

-Mais…

-Un petit conseil entre amie…on est bien amie?

-Oui.

-Bien, dans ce cas, un petit conseil entre amie: tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis.

-Décidément toi et Tristan allez vraiment bien ensemble, soupire-t-elle.

-On dit Tristan et toi, je la reprends avant de me retourner vers en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses vraiment?

-Ho oui aussi autoritaire l'un que l'autre, sourit-t-elle avec malice.

-Qui te dit qu'on est ensemble au fait, je demande en plissant des yeux.

-Je savais juste que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble mais vu tes réactions, je vois qu'il y a bien plus, continue-t-elle de sourire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en rougissant alors qu'elle fait ce que je lui dis. Je regarde ensuite les enfants qui n'ont pas encore remarqué ma présence sauf le petit numéro dix que j'appelle désormais Antonio sans avoir osé en parler à sa mère -j'ai failli l'appeler Julian mais je me suis dit que Tristan n'aimerait pas avoir le sosie de mon ex plus une personne portant son nom dans les parages- qui vient déjà dans mes bras. Je le soulève et il pose un baiser sur ma joue en me disant bonjour. Je regarde les enfants et l'ensemble de la « maison » plusieurs fois avant qu'une idée sadique qui me rend assez fière jaillisse dans mon esprit. Il est temps que je montre à Bors ce qu'est un homme, un vrai, dans mon monde.

Je sors avec la marmaille, laissant juste les plus grand aller jouer. Je trouve les chevaliers -sauf Arthur et Tristan- assez rapidement -à croire qu'ils ne se quittent jamais ceux-là, il y a vraiment de quoi se poser des questions. J'appelle Bors qui se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils à la vue des enfants. Une lueur d'inquiétude empli ses yeux.

-Il y a un souci avec Vanora, demande-t-il alors que je m'énerve un peu.

-Et c'est maintenant que t'en inquiète, je le gronde. Celle qui porte ton enfant va bientôt accoucher et meurt de fatigue et toi tu la laisse avec les enfants faire le ménage?

-Ben…, commence-t-il sans aller plus loin.

Je le regarde en me mordant la lèvre et opte pour une autre tactique car il est lent à la détente. Je le regarde ma moue qui fait craquer n'importe qui.

-Tu m'aime bien, pas vrai, je demande d'une petite voix.

-Heu…oui, répond-t-il en se demande où je veux en venir alors que Dagonet se retient de rire.

-Et tu aimes vraiment Vanora, hein?

-Bien sûr, répond-t-il avec plus d'assurance -le pauvre il va bientôt la perdre son assurance.

-Alors tu ne vas pas la laisser se tuer au travail tout ça parce qu'elle veut que tu rentre dans un foyer propre, si?

-J'ai peur de savoir où tu veux en venir, avoue-t-il alors que les chevaliers le regardent, vraiment amusés.

-Tu pourrais aider un peu, je fais avec la même petite voix et des yeux suppliant de petites fille à qui rien ni personne ne résiste.

-Ho non, s'écrie-t-il en comprenant. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça.

-Et tu trouves que c'est à une femme enceinte et épuisée de le faire, je me scandalise. Une femme que TU as mise enceinte et pour la onzième fois en plus.

-Et bien aide-là, réplique-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper du ménage et des enfants en même temps, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, je reprends en reprenant ma moue suppliante. Tu ne vas pas laisser ta petite femme comme ça, si?

Il grimace, je sais que je joue sur la corde sensible et c'est volontaire, je sais que si je veux obtenir ce que je suis venue chercher, c'est sur ça qu'il faut que j'appuie. J'accentue mon regard, rivalisant parfaitement avec le chat potée de Shrek.

-Je ne sais rien de tout ça, tente-t-il en dernier recourt.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là gros bêta, je soupire. Je t'aiderais tout en m'occupant des petits.

Il se passe une main sur le visage alors que Lancelot ricane. Je plante mon regard dans le sien et lui fait un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bouclette, tu veux nous aider aussi, je demande avec sournoiserie.

-Non, déglutit-il avec difficulté, son petit sourire disparaissant instantanément.

-Alors arrête de bêler et rejoins ton troupeau, je lui dis. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi, je réplique à Galahad et Gauvain qui commence à ricaner. Galahad, tu ne voudrais pas retrouver de nouveau des pantalons à la place de tes jupettes de fille, n'est-ce pas?

Il fait non de la tête.

-Bien, je souris avec fierté. On y va les enfants, j'ajoute en rebroussant chemin, Bors trainant des pieds.

Quand on arrive, Vanora s'est endormie et nous envoyons tous les enfants devant la maison. Je donne des directives à un Bors complètement perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça, demande-t-il en me montrant un torchon.

Je pousse un soupir. Ça ne va pas être facile.

_Tu aurais été plus vite toute seule._

Je ne serais pas toujours là pour le faire…

_Tu espère toujours rentrer à la maison?_

Évidemment. Pourquoi je n'espèrerais plus?

_Pour Tristan, il ne sera plus là une fois rentré à la maison. Il sera mort depuis près de deux milles ans!_

Je soupire, refusant de penser à ça. Pas maintenant car de toute façon la question ne se pose pas, je n'ai aucun moyen rentrer chez moi mais par contre je trouverais bien un moyen de botter le cul de cet abruti de dégénéré de Merlin!

Je nettoie le sol alors que Bors fait les poussières et une image sortie de nulle part me vient à l'esprit. Une image de Bors en tenue de soubrette. J'éclate de rire et Bors se retourne vers moi en haussant un sourcil interrogateur mais je n'arrive pas à parler, l'image d'un Bors en tenue de soubrette coquine en train de passer le plumeau avec un petit sourire charmeur ne me quitte pas et des larmes de rire coulent sur mes joues.

-Tout va bien gamine, s'inquiète-t-il en s'arrêtant de travailler.

J'inspire profondément et acquiesce en reprenant un semblant de sérieux. Il hausse les épaules et retourne à son travail ce qui me fait pouffer mais j'arrive néanmoins à ne pas être trop bruyante et il ne se tourne pas vers moi de nouveau. Je passe le reste de notre travail à me retenir de rire, l'image ne quittant pas mon esprit, il faut dire que je suis à bout de nerf avec toute cette histoire et quand mes nerfs sont sûr le point de lâcher, j'ai besoin de rire pour ne pas devenir violente.

Nous finissons finalement, Bors parait plus soulagé que jamais et Antonio Junior ne m'a presque pas lâché de la journée.

-Tu vois que tu y es arrivé, je souris.

-Oui, grimace-t-il. Mais maintenant, Lancelot ne va plus me lâcher avec ça, ajoute-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de me regarder avec le petit dans les bras. Il t'aime beaucoup on dirait.

-Oui, je souris doucement. Et c'est réciproque, c'est un ange. Pas très loquace mais adorable. Quant à ce que pourrait dire Lancelot, tu t'en fiche non? Au pire, dis-le moi et je te vengerais, je rigole. Je pourrais lui lisser les cheveux.

Il secoue la tête en riant et on se sépare là. Je joue un peu avec les enfants avant que Vanora ne se réveille. Je la laisse après qu'elle m'ait remercié et ait failli accoucher en apprenant que Bors avait aidé pour aller manger. L'heure venue, je pars à la taverne. Il y a peu de gens, il est encore trop tôt mais Eric est toujours fidèle au poste et m'attend.

-Tu dors ici ou quoi, je demande en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-Presque, répond-t-il doucement.

Son regard me gêne un peu, il y a de la tendresse, de la bienveillance mais aussi quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. La taverne se rempli peu à peu et je sers les clients tout en parlant avec Eric qui me fait rire comme toujours. À moment de la soirée, alors qu'il imite un homme et que je suis plié de rire et me retiens à lui, je me sens tirée en arrière et retournée avant qu'une bouche se colle à la mienne. Si je ne l'avais pas reconnu, mon genou serait parti rencontré ses attribus masculin avec toute la violence dont je suis capable mais Tristan a de la chance bien que le pourquoi de sa réaction m'énerve un peu car il est évident que la raison se nomme Eric. Je m'éloigne en rougissant car les yeux sont tous braqués sur nous et quelques rires atteignent mes oreilles.

-Heu bonjour, je bredouille en m'écartant.

Je suis gênée comme pas possible car un peu plus loin se trouve les chevaliers qui nous regardent avec surprise mais aussi amusement. Par contre, la satisfaction m'envahit quand j'aperçois blondie à côté, le visage défait. J'espère qu'elle a compris cette fois. La réaction la plus étrange est celle d'Eric, son visage est fermé et il me salue d'un simple signe de tête avant de s'en aller. Sa réaction me peine et je ne comprends pas.

_Tu es tellement naïve Enora…_

Comment ça?

…

Quand je veux que ma conscience se taise, il est impossible pour elle de la fermer mais quand je lui demande de parler, là, il n'y a plus personne!

Je décide de mettre ça dans un coin de ma tête et d'y repenser plus tard. Je retourne travailler mais je suis perturbée par autre chose car je me rends compte que je me suis bien trompée, blondie n'a rien compris et passe son temps à coller Tristan qui ne met pas beaucoup d'effort à la repousser. Je suis furieuse mais j'arrive à me contenir. Par contre, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ces deux-là et je vais commencer par cette blonde stupide après le travail.

Et oui, je sais que je suis blonde aussi!

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose c'est certain mais on approche de plus en plus de la première "mission" d'Enora et aussi du moment où commence le film... je peux dire que ça va barder dans le prochain chapitre et la confrontation Blondie/Enora aura enfin lieu. Les paris sont donc ouvert:

1- Enora la tue sans poser de question et planque le corps

2- Elle se dispute et finisse par se prendre dans les bras pour devenir les meilleurs amies du monde (vous voyez je n'envisage pas toujours le pire)

3- Autre (je veux voir où votre esprit sadique vous mène)

Et que va-t-il arriver à Tristan pour avoir encore laisser Blondie le coller comme ça? Est-ce que la prochaine étape pour Bors est la cuisine? Va-t-il se retrouver en tenue de soubrette suite à une mauvaise blague? Merlin va-t-il survivre à la confrontation qui approche de plus en plus avec son envoyé des dieux? Va-t-il plutôt s'enfuir? Et comme je n'ai plus d'idée je vais m'arrêter là avant de vous faire définitivement peur (comment ça c'est déjà fait?)

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé svp, vous savez comme je les aime ^^

Bye.


	19. Chapter 18

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ je ne suis pas si en retard que ça finalement :)**

**Un grand merci à emichlo ****(J'espère que la suite te plaira, encore merci), elodie94 (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci), Aliete (Encore merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^),Midnight Fantasy Abby (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :) ), lacaronde (Encore merci, j'espère que tu aimera cette suite), The Lily and the Hawk (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci),Moon Plume (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci ^^)**

Louvia**: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il ne vaut mieux pas que Bors fasse la cuisine mdr... ça fait beaucoup d'espérance tout ça mdr, je ne te promets, par contre, pas que tout ce passera de cette manière (Bien que le faucon à la broche m'intéresse pas mal, même si je suis végétarienne mon perso ne l'est pas lui :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

Zara300**: Bizarre comme peu de monde aime Blondie mdr, du coup je me demande si je n'ai pas été un peu trop gentille avec elle maintenant mdr. Bors à la cuisine? Comme je l'ai dit, il ne vaut mieux pas. Ce serait bête d'avoir survécu à de nombreux combats pour finir mort à cause d'un poulet mal cuit mdr. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 18.**_

Je suis énervée. Énervée et blessée.

J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne fait rien de mal, le voir si proche d'une fille avec qui, en plus, il a couché, me donne envie de vomir et de les réduire tous les deux en charpie. Sans oublier le baiser qu'il m'a donné. C'est comme s'il s'était contenté de marquer son territoire, pour montrer à tous que je lui appartiens… enfin, surtout à Eric. Et ça me met en colère, vraiment car s'il y a bien un de nous deux qui doit marquer son territoire ici, c'est moi. Histoire que cette conne de blonde stupide comprenne une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'elle risque en s'approchant si près de l'homme que j'aime.

Ma seule consolation, c'est que Dagonet et Bors ne semblent pas du tout apprécier ce qui se passe. Ils ne cessent de me jeter des coups d'œil pour ensuite jeter des regards meurtrier en direction de Blondie et Tristan.

Quand je vois la main de blondie toucher Tristan, je craque. Je prends une carafe -remplie bien évidemment- et me dirige vers eux avec un faux sourire. Je passe derrière elle et fais semblant de trébucher, renversant le contenu de la carafe sur elle.

-Ho, je suis désolée, je m'exclame alors qu'elle se relève en regardant les dégâts.

Elle me lance un sale regard alors que je la fixe dédaigneusement puis s'en va. Je la suis du regard, les mâchoires serrées. En me tournant vers les chevaliers, je ne m'attarde que sur un visage qui m'achève. Celui de Tristan, désapprobateur.

Je dépose violemment la carafe sur la table et pars sans demander mon reste. Qu'il aille retrouver cette sale… puisqu'il s'en soucie autant.

Je continue d'avancer quand j'entends qu'on me suit. Je me tourne pas, il me semble -malheureusement- reconnaitre les pas de Tristan.

-Elle est partie de l'autre côté, je l'agresse.

-Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, me retient-il.

Je m'arrête et le regarde. Comment ose-t-il me le demander? J'inspire pour me calmer et retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler -c'est moi où je dois souvent me retenir de pleurer ces derniers temps?

-On va rejouer aux questions, je décide en me dressant de toute ma hauteur, n'atteignant que difficilement son menton.

-Ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment approprié, me rappelle-t-il.

-Crois-moi, on ne pourrait trouver meilleur moment, je crache.

Il soupire et croise les bras sur son torse alors qu'un sourire suffisant prend place sur mon visage.

-Quand tu me vois avec Eric, ça t'énerve n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement, acquiesce-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où je veux en venir.

-Ta petite scène ridicule à ton arrivée, c'était bien parce que me voir si proche de lui, me voir le toucher te donnait des envies meurtres, non?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nie-t-il cette fois.

-Tu es arrivé et tu m'as marqué comme une propriété privée Tristan, je m'écrie. Tu voulais faire croire à Eric que je t'appartenais…

-C'est le cas, réplique-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

-Pardon, je demande alors qu'un rire incrédule m'échappe. Je n'appartiens à personne Tristan, c'est clair? Et surtout pas à un abruti qui se laisse ploter par une misérable conne à la libido tellement élevé qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour sauter sur un homme apparemment pris. Ho mais suis-je bête, cet homme la laissait faire, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée! Dis moi, _Tristan_, combien de fille se sont laissées faire avant moi? Parce que ce ne sera pas mon cas, je te le garantis.

Je m'arrête essoufflée alors qu'il arbore un visage impassible que j'ai envie d'arracher.

-Tu as fini, demande-t-il froidement.

-Non, je réponds de la même manière. Maintenant, on va jouer à un autre jeu. Ferme les yeux, j'ordonne.

Il se pince l'arrête du nez mais s'exécute.

-Et, soupire-t-il.

-Imagine qu'Eric soit juste à côté de moi et passe son temps à poser ses mains sur moi…

-Pas compliqué, grommèle-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Maintenant imagine que j'ai couché avec lui, je reprends sans prêter attention à ce qu'il a dit.

Il se crispe, les mâchoires serrées et un rire sans joie m'échappe quand il rouvre les yeux, dardant un regard meurtrier sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas agréable, n'est-ce pas, je raille.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement? Que veux-tu?

-Ce que je veux, je demande avec incrédulité. Que tu arrêtes de la laisser t'approcher comme ça, que tu arrêtes de la laisser te toucher comme si je n'étais qu'un objet de décoration ou même inexistante. Mais pire encore, j'aurais voulu que tu n'aies jamais couché avec elle, je crie.

Je sens les rares passants se tourner vers nous.

-Tu ne me le pardonneras donc jamais, s'enquit-il rageusement.

Je le regarde cherchant à savoir moi-même si je suis capable de lui pardonner ça. Je n'ai jamais été du genre rancunière et je sais donc que j'aurais pu pardonner tout venant de lui. Mais pas qu'il ait couché avec elle, je n'en serais pas capable, je suis trop faible pour ça. Cette découverte me frappe de plein fouet et je parle d'une voix tremblante.

-Non. Je pensais…j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais mais…la voir si près de toi, c'est insupportable et je n'arrive pas à le gérer parce que je n'ai jamais eu à être…jalouse avant aujourd'hui.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel il me fixe, toujours aussi impassible avant de parler.

-Qu'est-ce que cette conversation veut dire exactement?

-…Je n'en sais rien, j'avoue. J'ai besoin… de réfléchir un peu.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et pars. Cette fois, il n'essaye pas de me rattraper et même si une partie de moi l'a espéré, ce n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir. Tout simplement de m'éloigner de lui.

Je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il a touché cette fille mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer continuer à vivre dans ce monde sans lui. Je l'aime, ça ne s'explique pas après tout. On dit toujours que dans un couple, il y en a forcément un qui aime plus que l'autre… j'aurais tellement aimé que ce ne soit pas moi.

Mais au final, sommes-nous vraiment un couple? Je sais qu'il tient à moi, je ne suis pas aveugle et je sais qu'il a accepté certaines choses avec moi qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté venant d'une autre fille mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est amoureux. En est-il seulement capable? Lui est-il déjà arrivé de ressentir de l'amour pour une fille? Ou même un homme?

_Il n'est pas gay!_

Comment savoir?

_Et votre partie de jambe en l'air torride?_

Il est peut-être bi…et puis ce n'est pas le sujet!

_Bien, retourne à ta crise et laisse s'échapper l'homme que tu aimes parce que ton égo ne supporte pas qu'il ait commis une erreur._

Ce n'est pas une question d'égo, pas vraiment en tout cas. C'est vrai que ma fierté en a pris un coup mais… c'est qu'il continue à la laisser s'approcher si près qui me dérange le plus.

À peine cette pensée me traverse l'esprit que quelque chose me bouscule. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui s'est…et oui, blondie. Elle s'apprête à s'excuser -preuve que ce n'était pas voulu- mais reste sans voix quand elle voit que c'est moi.

_Je suppose que toi, tu ne mérite pas d'excuse. Note que je comprends, t'y as été un peu fort._

La ferme, toi.

Je fusille cette conne du regard et me détourne avec un contrôle de moi-même que je me connaissais pas mais il faut croire que cette fille a un instinct de survie frôlant les moins cent cinquante pour cent parce qu'elle trouve judicieux de dire:

-Il ne t'appartient pas, tu sais.

-Loin de moi cette idée, je rétorque froidement. J'estime simplement qu'il ne faut pas avoir beaucoup de dignité pour sauter comme tu le fais sur un homme apparemment pris.

-Et moi j'estime que tu n'es pas la mieux placée de nous deux pour parler de dignité quand on sait que tu as eu la bassesse d'accepter de passer après moi, crache-t-elle.

Tout mon contrôle s'envole et je lui saute dessus, la plaquant au sol, les mains sur sa sale gorge de blonde.

-Je vais te montrer jusqu'où va ma bassesse, espèce de catin de seconde zone, je hurle alors qu'elle me griffe les avant bras, essayant d'atteindre mon visage.

Je n'essaye pas de la tuer, loin de là. Mais je veux lui faire mal physiquement autant qu'elle m'a fait mal émotionnellement. Et si je peux atteindre son émotionnel en même temps, je ne dis pas non.

-Quelle classe, grince-t-elle en se débattant. C'est comme cela que tu l'as séduit?

-Il a…toujours eu…un faible…pour les femmes…sans éducation, je souffle en essayant de la frapper mais elle évite presque tous mes coups. Tu devrais le savoir non?

Cette phrase semble l'énerver plus que les autres puisque, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle prend le dessus.

-Tu crois être la seule à avoir le droit de l'aimer, crie-t-elle alors que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Elle se redresse, pleurant toujours et vous allez peut-être me trouver conne mais… je sens super mal.

-Tu crois que je n'ai aucun honneur? Aucune dignité? Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à accepter la couche d'un autre homme si je ne l'aimais pas? Et bien tu te trompes! J'ai simplement profité du peu qu'il acceptait de me donner et j'ai essayé de le garder le plus longtemps possible parce que le premier jour où je t'ai vu, où j'ai vu sa manière de te regarder, j'ai su. J'ai su que je ne l'aurais plus pendant bien longtemps.

Ses larmes continuent de couler alors que je me relève. Elle ne semble même plus me remarquer, c'est comme si elle était seule. Pourtant, c'est à moi que ses mots s'adressent.

-Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place, parce que tu l'aimes autant que je l'aime. Et pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais suffi alors que toi… tu es là depuis si peu de temps et déjà il ne voit que par toi et repousse les autres.

-Il ne t'a pas repoussée, je lui rappelle.

-Pauvre enfant naïve, raille-t-elle alors que je fais une moue vexée. Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse d'autre que de me demander de m'éloigner discrètement, ce soir? Il ne voulait simplement pas créer de scandale et j'en ai profité, termine-t-elle avec un petit sourire trahi par les larmes qui continuent d'inonder ses joues.

_Tu crois qu'elle fait des réserves? Comme les hamsters sauf qu'elle ce n'est pas de la nourriture mais de l'eau salée?_

Soit gentille, tu vois bien qu'elle est mal.

_Tu te radoucis trop vite. _

Sûrement mais, je suis comme ça. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas rancunière et… même si ça me tue de l'admettre, cette fille a raison. Pour Tristan, j'aurais sûrement agi de la même manière. Du moins, au début.

-C'est toi qu'il veut, souffle Blondie -que j'ai un peu oubliée dans ma conversation interne. Alors profites-en puisque tu l'aimes. Pourquoi cherches-tu des excuses pour le repousser?

-Je ne chercher pas d'excuse pour le repousser, je grimace.

-Vraiment? Alors pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédée par ses erreurs?

_Ça me tue de l'admettre parce que j'aimerais arracher les yeux de cette fille et donner son corps aux pictes pour qu'il la prenne comme femme à tout faire mais… là elle marque un point._

Je me mordille la lèvre. Oui, elle a sans doute un peu raison.

_Un peu?_

Bon beaucoup mais… je ne peux pas m'attacher autant à quelqu'un.

_Pourquoi?_

Et là, l'évidence me frappe. Parce que je veux toujours partir d'ici. Parce que je déteste cette époque bien que Tristan -ainsi que tous les chevaliers- a adouci et rendu agréable le temps passé ici. Parce que quand -je ne veux même pas penser à un si- j'aurais l'occasion de partir d'ici pour rejoindre ma famille, Tristan sera un frein à ma décision. Parce qu'il pourrait me convaincre de rester, ou tout simplement me faire regretter la décision de rentrer à la maison. Et ce n'est pas envisageable.

Blondie remarque que j'ai compris et admet qu'elle a raison et souris doucement, presque tendrement et c'est presque flippant.

-Contente-toi de l'aimer, reprend-t-elle. Moi je ne le peux pas. Ou plutôt, il ne le veux pas.

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et me laisse derrière comme une conne. Ben merde alors. Il vient de se passer quoi exactement?

* * *

Je me réveille avec des coups frappé à ma porte. Je me lève -complètement à l'ouest- et me dirige en zigzaguant vers ma porte -il n'y a pas à dire, je ne suis pas du matin en ce moment. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à un Bors paniqué, ce qui me réveille totalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je demande.

-Le bébé arrive, dit-il simplement. On a besoin de toi.

J'ouvre la bouche, le referme, lui fait signe d'attendre, m'habille le plus vite possible et le rejoins. Il m'attrape le poignet et me tire avec lui alors que je lui pose la question que je me pose depuis qu'il m'a demandé de venir.

-En quoi je pourrais aider?

-J'en sais rien, avoue-t-il. C'est Vanora qui te demande.

On arrive à destination alors que mon poignet demande grâce d'avoir été serré et tiré si fort. Arthur, Dagonet, Gauvain et -à ma grande surprise- Tristan sont là. J'interroge Dag du regard.

-Bors devient un peu…excité quand Vanora accouche, explique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-J'avais remarqué, je grimace en me massant le poignet.

Arthur fronce les sourcils et vient me prendre le poignet alors que Tristan s'immobilise après avoir fait un pas dans ma direction.

-Bors, gronde Arthur d'une voix réprobatrice -vous croyez qu'il joue le rôle de la mère ou du père dans cette charmante famille?

-Hum, fait ce dernier, semblant enfin revenir parmi nous alors qu'il regardait la porte derrière laquelle se trouve Vanora comme s'il voyait à travers.

-Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement avec son bras, explique Dag.

-Désolée gamine, souffle-t-il comme s'il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'excuse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, reprends mon poignet et avance pour entrer dans la chambre. Vanora est allongée, de la sueur sur le front mais pourtant toujours aussi jolie. Je lui souris et vais lui prendre la main.

-Comment va, je demande.

-Merveilleusement bien, dit-elle avec un peu de difficulté. Ma guérisseuse est partie je ne sais où chercher ce qu'il lui fallait, Bors est angoissé comme si c'était lui qui devait faire sortir cet enfant et j'ai mal.

-Oui question stupide, je ris alors que la porte s'ouvre sur une veille femme que je ne connais pas.

-Nous pouvons commencer, fait-elle joyeusement.

-Oui et bien, il n'a pas voulu vous attendre, fait sèchement Vanora en montrant son ventre. Enora, me fait-elle ensuite d'une voix suppliante. Va chercher l'abruti qui sert de père à mes enfants s'il te plait, je dois lui dire quelque chose.

J'acquiesce et sors.

-Elle te demande, je dis à un Bors tout nerveux.

Il s'empresse d'entrer alors que je souris. Il est tellement adorable avec elle, elle en a de la chance. Je vais me poster près de Dag, qui est le plus loin de Tristan. Dagonet m'interroge du regard en me voyant faire mais j'hausse les épaules.

-Bors est-il toujours aussi stressé, je lui demande.

-Non mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un peu tôt, répond-t-il.

J'hoche la tête avant de croiser le regard de Tristan. Un regard intense, comme s'il essayait de répondre à une question. Je baisse la tête en soupirant.

_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas profiter?_

Parce qu'il vaut mieux arrêter ça maintenant avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

_En as-tu seulement la force?_

L'arrivée de Bors me sauve de ce questionnement intérieur. Il me regarde et me dis:

-Elle te demande.

-Moi? Pourquoi?

-Elle a dit que je l'angoissais à tourner en rond comme ça et que de toute façon mon utilité serait la même que les autres fois, autrement dit que je ne servirais à rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vu comme ça, je soupire en entrant.

Je vais près d'elle et lui demande:

-Comment je peux aider?

-Contente-toi de me donner ta main, grimace-t-elle.

Le reste du temps se passe dans les gémissements de douleur et les poussées de Vanora. Cette femme est la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle accouche quand même sans péridural. Et elle ne crie même pas…elle broie juste ma main et j'espère que je pourrais encore m'en servir plus tard. Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, les cris d'un nouveau né retendent enfin.

L'enfant est déposé sur Vanora qui soupire de soulagement.

-On peut dire qu'il a mis du temps à sortir, sourit-elle, fatiguée alors que la veille femme sort chercher Bors.

Il entre dans un fracassement de porte et fonce près de Vanora et de son nouvel enfant alors que je m'éloigne.

-Où est numéro onze, s'écrie-t-il.

-Moins fort tu vas le faire pleurer alors qu'il vient de s'arrêter, le gronde Vanora.

Je les regarde un instant mais me sens vite de trop, je sors donc rejoindre les autres. Ils sourient tous, heureux que ce soit fini -enfin sauf Tristan qui garde un visage impassible. Mais moi, je ne me réjouis pas, je ne suis qu'une égoïste mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir ça ici.

-Enora, m'appelle Dagonet. Tout va bien?

-Oui, je souris. J'ai juste besoin d'air.

Je sors donc, l'air frais ne m'aide pas, je suis toujours dans une espèce d'état second, coincée entre ici et chez moi. Je vais m'assoir contre un arbre et regarde le ciel, les étoiles quand je sens quelqu'un s'assoir près de moi. Non, pas quelqu'un, Tristan. Son odeur m'emplit les narines, engourdit mes sens, efface tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Comment peut-il avoir cet effet sur moi? Comment peut-il être si important en si peu de temps?

-Tu as pu réfléchir, demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai rien à répondre. Alors, je me contente d'expliquer ce qui m'a poussée à le repousser une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis désolée. Le problème venait de moi, tu n'y était pour rien. C'est juste... Un jour, je rentrerais chez moi, je murmure. Je ne sais pas quand ou même comment mais dés que l'occasion se présentera, je partirais et… on ne se verra plus jamais. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre car plus le temps passe et plus les gens d'ici deviennent important pour moi et j'ai peur que cet attachement m'empêche de rentrer à la maison le moment venu, je termine en me tournant vers lui.

-Mais il n'y a que moi que tu rejettes vraiment, me reproche-t-il.

Je le regarde hésitant à lui dire pourquoi mais je ne le peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Alors j'opte pour une semi-vérité.

-Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de toi Tristan. Si ces sentiments naissaient et devenaient trop fort… je pourrais regretter de rentrer à la maison et c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi avec le regret de vous…de t'avoir laissé derrière moi. Et c'est très égoïste je sais.

Je soupire et me passe la main sur le visage.

-Mais en même temps, je reprends d'une voix tremblante. Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner, j'ai besoin…j'ai besoin de toi, j'avoue, la gorge nouée. Et ça me fait très peur.

Je me suis détournée pendant mon petit discours, je ne l'ai donc pas vu s'approcher. Je ne le sais que lorsque son souffle chaud atteint ma nuque et je ne peux m'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté avec un soupir de bien-être.

-Ne pense pas à ce qui se passera, souffle-t-il. Pense à ce qui se passe maintenant. À quoi bon redouter ce qu'il adviendra? Tu te fais du mal inutilement.

Je soupire et tourne la tête sur le côté et nos lèvres se rejoignent. Oui, ne penser qu'au présent pour le moment. Ne pas voir trop loin. Je peux essayer de le faire.

* * *

Trois jours passent. Je m'occupe comme d'habitude si ce n'est que j'ai repris les entrainements avec Tristan et qu'il m'apprend à tirer à l'arc. Je me révèle plus douée qu'à l'épée et je pourrais presque jurer que Tristan en est fier. Mais avec lui on ne peut jamais être sûr.

Ce soir, nous nous retrouvons tous à la taverne -même Vanora- et alors que je vais prendre mon « service », Bors m'attire en arrière et j'atterris sur une chaise.

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, s'exclame-t-il.

-Et pourquoi pas, je rigole.

-Parce que maintenant que ma petite femme m'a libéré, je vais fêter la naissance de mon nouveau fils.

Et oui, le pauvre s'est retrouvé enfermé avec sa charmante femme ces trois derniers jours. La pauvre était épuisé -qui ne le serait pas après un onzième accouchement?- et a eu besoin de plus d'aide que de coutume. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi avec les entrainements intensif avec Tristan -et je parle bien de l'entrainement d'épée, pas d'autre chose...ça c'était le soir- je n'ai pas pu l'aider énormément et Bors s'en ai donc chargé avec un enthousiasme étonnant.

-Je rêve ou tu sens le vin à plein nez, je grimace.

- On n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui, répond Lancelot avec une mine blasé que je ne lui connais pas.

-T'en veux, me demande Bors en me tendant son verre.

Je le prends et le bois en entier sous le regard ébahi des chevaliers -même Tristan et Arthur. Au bout d'un moment où ils se contentent de me fixer sans rien dire, je rougis.

-Ben quoi, je demande.

-Et bien tu sais boire, s'étonne Gauvain en riant.

-C'est juste du vin, je rétorque en haussant un sourcil.

Je vois quelqu'un au fond de la taverne, nos regards se croisent et je lui fais un hochement de tête, ajoutant même un petit sourire. Bors suit mon regard et se tourne vers moi, étonné.

-La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vue, tu lui renversais du vin sur elle et maintenant vous vous saluez?

Je souris. Blondie n'est peut-être pas mon amie mais je pense que je ne la déteste plus vraiment. Après tout, comment lui en vouloir d'être tombée amoureuse? Et même si je n'approuve pas toutes ses méthodes, ne dit-on pas qu'à l'amour comme à la guerre, tout les coups sont permis?

-Nous avons eu une conversation enrichissante, j'explique simplement alors que Tristan à les sourcils plus froncés que jamais dans une expression incrédule assez comique.

Le pauvre n'a pas dû tout comprendre mais je suppose qu'il commence à s'y habituer. La soirée passe doucement, avec des rires et aucune blague sur les blondes. Bref, une soirée génial…enfin presque. Premièrement, il manque Eric que je n'ai pas vu depuis ma dispute avec Blondie et deuxièmement, une discussion entre Bors et Vanora se retourne contre moi.

-Allez Vanora chante, supplie presque Bors.

-Non, je suis fatiguée, répond celle-ci.

-S'il te plait, continue Bors.

-J'ai dit non. Demande…demande à Enora, lâche-t-elle soudain comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

Je n'y prête d'abord pas attention mais au bout d'un moment je sens le regard de tous les chevaliers sur moi. Je les regarde et ils semblent attendre quelque chose. Ensuite l'information monte enfin au cerveau, comme une alarme incendie, me disant que je suis encore dans la merde mais que cette fois ma seule erreur a été d'être présente.

-Non, je réplique en me levant pour m'échapper.

Je me sens encore tirée en arrière mais cette fois, au lieu d'atterrir sur une chaise, j'atterris sur les genoux de Lancelot.

-On ne s'échappe pas, rit-il.

Ce mec est carrément suicidaire. Non, je vous jure. Déjà, moi je ne suis pas commode avec les contacts physiques ce qui fait que je suis crispée comme pas possible et me retiens de le frapper et en plus Tristan est juste en face et est tendu comme un guépard s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie -et pas pour lui faire un câlin-, d'ailleurs, il en a même l'expression. C'est donc pour sa survie que je me dégage de ses jambes pour me relever.

-Je ne m'échappe pas, je nie honteusement.

-Alors chante, raille-t-il.

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas chanter.

-Menteuse, souffle Vanora. Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois avec le petit.

Traitresse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai qualifiée d'amie.

-Je n'aime pas chanter devant les gens, je contre.

-La taverne est presque vide, intervient Gauvain.

-Toi si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une coupe au carré, la ferme, je grince.

Même s'il n'a pas tort. Il ne reste que les chevaliers et Blondie accompagnée d'une femme assez âgée. Bizarre que l'endroit soit si vide de monde.

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même culture musicale, je dis en désespoir de cause. Mes chansons ne vous plairont sûrement pas.

-Moi je les aime, intervient encore la traitresse.

-Je doute que les chevaliers aiment les chansons d'amour, je ricane.

-Peu importe ce que tu chantes, soupire Gauvain -il ne tient pas à ses cheveux lui. Nous voulons juste entendre ta voix.

Je les regarde. Je supplie Tristan du regard mais il me fait un petit sourire moqueur.

-Arthur, je m'écrie d'une voix suppliante en me tournant vers lui.

-J'avoue être assez curieux d'entendre, sourit-il.

Bon, en clair, je suis seule contre tous? Génial, on se sent soutenu. Et je leur chante quoi moi maintenant? Bon, je laisse tomber tous ce qui est rap ou rock déjà, même si j'en connais des biens. Je croise le regard de Blondie et j'ai une illumination. Je connais deux chansons qui nous correspondent bien à toutes les deux mais l'une d'entre elles se chante à deux. J'opte donc pour l'autre et commence d'une voix tremblante d'anxiété -je déteste chanter en public.

_Je pense à lui ce soir,_  
_ La solitude est venue me voir_  
_ Si mon amour a tort,_  
_ Est-ce que mon âme aimera encore ?_  
_ Car il est celui,_  
_ Il est l'homme sans qui,_  
_ Tout s'éteint dans mon corps_

_ Je donnerais ma vie,_  
_ Mes jours,_  
_ Pour une nuit_  
_ Je lui donnerais mes rêves,_  
_ Pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres_  
_ Je risquerais mon âme,_  
_ Mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes_  
_ Je donnerais toute ma vie,_  
_ Pour qu'il m'aime une nuit_

_ J'ai vu dans son regard,_  
_ Imaginé le début d'une histoire_  
_ Je ressens sa présence,_  
_ Près de moi, effaçant les distances_  
_ Car il est celui,_  
_ Il est l'homme sans qui tout s'éteint_  
_ Et s'enfuit_

_Je donnerais ma vie,_  
_ Mes jours, pour une nuit_  
_ Je lui donnerais mes rêves,_  
_ Pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres_  
_ Je risquerais mon âme,_  
_ Mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes_  
_ Je donnerais toute ma vie,_  
_ Pour qu'il m'aime une nuit_

_ Je lui donnerais toute ma vie,_  
_ Pour qu'il m'aime juste une nuit_

_ Je donnerais ma vie,_  
_ Mes jours,_  
_ Pour une nuit_  
_ Je lui donnerais mes rêves,_  
_ Pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres_  
_ Je risquerais mon âme,_  
_ Mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes_  
_ Je donnerais toute ma vie,_  
_ Pour qu'il m'aime une nuit_

_ Je donnerais ma vie,_  
_ Je mourrais pour lui_  
_ Pour lui, pour lui..._  
_ Je mourrais pour lui..._

Le silence est complet. Je n'ose regarder personne, je n'ai même pas osé regarder Tristan. J'ose un regard vers Blondie et elle me sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Bon, au moins une qui a aimer.

-J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, souffle Vanora. Et tu la chante tellement bien.

Je rougis et hausse les épaules.

-Sensible aux compliments, raille Lancelot.

Je lui fais une moue agacée et me détourne.

-L'as-tu écrite pour un homme, demande Vanora avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi celle-là, demande Galahad avec un sourire moqueur. Te sens-tu concernée?

-Heu...non...enfin...soit.

_Quelle élocution, je suis impressionnée._

Arthur vient à mon secours et je le remercie presque, jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce qu'il a à dire:

-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment…

_C'est là que tu es sûr qu'il va justement gâcher ce moment. Tellement cliché._

-Mais le devoir nous appelle encore une fois…

_Ce qu'il peut être pompeux. Il pourrait simplement dire qu'il va encore une fois les envoyer à la mort. Clair, net et précis._

-Les saxons causent quelques problèmes pas très loin du mur et ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit si proche. Nous devons les éloigner.

_Bon, il a définitivement foutu en l'air la soirée._

Et j'approuve ma conscience alors que je me sens blanchir comme jamais à l'entente de ce nom que je hais et qui me terrorise.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^et juste parce que je sais que vous adorez ça même si vous ne le dites pas: Place aux questions.

Gauvain finira-t-il avec les cheveux coupés? Enora finira-t-elle enfin par savoir ce qu'elle veut? Découvrira-t-on qu'Arthur est une femme dans un avenir proche? Lancelot mourra-t-il mystérieusement avec une flèche entre les deux yeux? Tristan se fera-t-il de nouveau harceler par Blondie? La repoussera-t-il se cela arrive? Les pictes engageront-ils une femme à tout faire qui leur expliquera tout les biens faits d'un bon bain ainsi que le fait que ne pas laisser respirer sa peau la vieilli?

Je vais m'arrêter là (oui bon, j'avoue, je n'ai plus d'idée, d'où les questions vraiment bizarre à la fin), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

Bye.


	20. Chapter 19

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ^^. Je suis en retard je sais mais entre tous ce que je dois faire je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. De plus, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic qui m'est tombé dessus et je suis assez inspirée pour l'instant donc je profite ^^. Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est la prise de position d'Enora et les réactions des autres face à ça...  
**

**Un grand merci à Moon Plume (J'espère que cette suite te plaira :) encore merci pour ta review), emichlo (J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, encore merci pour ta review ^^), The Lily and the Hawk (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :) ), Midnight Fantasy Abby (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^) et à **

Louvia **: je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ Comme tu dis, pauvre Vanora ^^ mdr, pour ce qui est du possible retour d'Enora, je dirais simplement que la suite nous dira ce qu'il en est ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ^^, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_**Chapitre 19.**_

Saxons. Ce mots me donnent envie de vomir ainsi que des envies de meurtres un peu trop prononcé à mon gout. Il me fait également peur. Des images que j'ai réussi à mettre de côté dans les bras de Tristan, reviennent, blessantes. Ça ne finira donc jamais? Est-ce que cette histoire va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin? Apparemment.

Vanora est partie en grommelant à Bors qu'ils en discuteront plus tard alors qu'il grimaçait, bien conscient de la menace à peine voilée. Le pauvre, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Je veux dire, il ne fait que suivre les ordres et j'ai l'impression que Vanora prend un certain plaisir à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs quand il doit partir.

Quand à moi, j'ai réussi à rester. En fait, je me suis contentée de rester à ma place et ils n'ont rien dit alors je ne suis pas partie. Seul Tristan m'a jeté un regard hésitant mais n'a finalement rien dit. Il a reprit le masque du « Je ne ressens rien et j'en suis fier » pour écouter les explications d'Arthur. En clair, il désapprouve ma présence parce qu'il sait ce que j'ai en tête mais se tait pour l'instant. Je fais des progrès pour le décrypter, non?

Pour en revenir à la discussion, Arthur nous explique donc que les Saxons se sont bizarrement rapproché du mur -c'est moi ou leur ennemis passent leur temps à se rapprocher de ce foutu mur? Je veux dire, c'était bien le même problème avec les pictes non?- et qu'il faut les éloigner. C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il compte faire comment? Ha, au temps pour moi, je crois que je viens de comprendre. Ben oui, nul doute en voyant l'air réjoui de Bors et celui un brin sadique et satisfait de Tristan qu'il va y avoir du sport et des cadavres. Pensée charmante, je sais mais totalement justifiée une fois qu'on les connait. Les hommes ont toujours eu ce besoin plus que bizarre- selon moi bien sûr- de prouver leur virilité en agissant comme des bruts sans cervelle. Le mot diplomatie ou tact ne font que rarement parti de leur vocabulaire, vous en conviendrez. Mais j'avoue volontiers qu'Arthur fait parti des exceptions. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Et puis, dans ce cas précis, le fait que la mission tourne en massacre des Saxons ne me posent pas de soucis particulier. Je dirais même, pour être sincère, que les imaginer mourir est presque aussi bon que le sexe avec Tristan. Mais revenons aux chevaliers avant que mon esprit ne reste focaliser sur les qualités de Tristan en la matière.

Ils parlent finalement d'aller se préparer pour le futur départ. Je vois les chevaliers partir un à un et ma décision est prise avec encore plus de détermination. Je me plante devant Arthur qui me fixe un moment avant de soupirer.

-Je viens, je réplique.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, souffle-t-il.

-Arthur, je l'interromps. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te fais simplement part de ma présence que cela te plaise ou non. J'en ai vraiment marre de rester ici à ne servir qu'à rien d'autre qu'à amuser la galerie parce que je suis la nouveauté de l'année. Alors, je viens.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

-Je me doutais que ça arriverait un jour, avoue-t-il. Tu n'es pas le genre de femme à attendre ton homme à la maison, n'est-ce pas?

-Certainement pas, je fais dédaigneusement avec une petite moue de dégout.

Il rigole légèrement et je tourne les talons, satisfaite et fière de moi. Fierté qui disparait un peu en arrivant dans mes quartiers. Car j'ai oublié un petit détail, détail qui m'attend avec un regard furieux. Je ferme la porte et reste planté comme une imbécile, les yeux baissés au sol, me balançant sur mes pieds comme une gamine prise en faute. Il ne dit rien se contentant de me fixer. Je relève les yeux et tressaillis devant son regard meurtrier. C'est qu'il faut peur quand il veut.

-C'est moi ou il fait incroyablement chaud, je demande sur le ton de la conversation.

Son regard passe de meurtrier à surpris et j'ai la nette impression que s'il y avait un mur à proximité, il se taperait la tête dedans devant ma remarque…stupide? Oui, je l'avoue.

Mais il reprend rapidement contenance.

-Il est tout simplement hors de question que tu viennes, réplique-t-il froidement.

-Et pourquoi, je demande alors que mes sourcils se froncent.

Son ton autoritaire a tendance à le rendre sexy d'habitude mais là, il le rend surtout agaçant.

-Ce sera trop dangereux pour toi, explique-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Parce que je suis une femme?

-Parce que tu es toi!

-Et ça veut dire quoi exactement? Que je suis incapable de me défendre seule?

-Parfaitement et j'aurais autre chose à faire que de te protéger….

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, je crache. Garde tes commentaire d'homme des cavernes pour toi et dégage de ma chambre, je m'écrie en pointant la porte du doigt.

Il ne bouge pas, se pinçant l'arrête du nez alors que je le fusille du regard. Non mais c'est dingue ça, on est plus au moyen-âge.

_Ben, techniquement, si._

Oui bon, là, n'est pas la question. Il réagit comme un macho et je n'aime pas ça.

-J'ai…, commence-t-il en soupirant. J'ai peur pour toi, finit-il par avouer.

Bon, j'aime peut-être ça finalement.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, je souffle en m'approchant de lui.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à venir, demande-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant sur la manière de formuler ça avant de lui expliquer.

-Ils ont fichu ma vie en l'air. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne même plus arriver à regarder ton propre corps sans en être malade. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir sale en permanence et ce sans que le moindre bain y change quoi que ce soit. J'avais beau me laver, frotter mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne rouge et douloureux, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Ils doivent payer ça, JE dois leur faire payer ça.

-Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, réplique-t-il après avoir acquiescé.

-Sauf que, comme je l'ai dit à Arthur, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je l'embrasse. Il m'agrippe les hanches avec force, m'emmenant contre lui. Un gémissement m'échappe en sentant son corps collé au mien et sa prise se raffermi encore -vive les prochaines marque- et mon dos rencontre un mur, je ne saurais même pas dire lequel. C'est un truc masculin de plaquer les filles contre les murs? Non parce que Julian avait la même manie et Sarah m'a dit que… oui bon d'accord ce n'est pas le moment. D'ailleurs, la main de Tristan passant sous ma robe me ramène à l'instant présent. Sa main agrippe ma cuisse et la remonte alors qu'il presse son bassin contre le mien. Un autre gémissement incontrôlé -de toute façon le jour où je contrôlerais quoique ce soit avec lui n'est pas près d'arriver- m'échappe.

Il détache ma robe alors que je lui enlève sa chemise. Il agrippe mes fesses, me soulève et je l'encercle de mes jambes alors que mes vêtements sont oubliés dans un coin de la pièce et qu'il ne lui reste plus que son pantalon. Je me retrouve sur le lit sans avoir eu l'impression de bouger, sa bouche dévorant toujours la mienne. Je reprends le dessus d'un coup de hanche et son air un peu ahuri me fait sourire. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, me baisse et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, les touchant à peine. Je dépose ensuite un baiser sur sa mâchoire, sur son cou. Arrivée à celui-ci, un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et je laisse à mon tour une marque bien voyante. Je me relève pour admirer le travail et mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Ça, c'est pour la morsure, je réplique dans un murmure.

Il hausse un sourcil et il reprend le dessus alors qu'un petit cri m'échappe, étouffé par sa bouche. Je lui retire maladroitement ses derniers habits, mes mains tremblantes d'impatience de le sentir entièrement, de me sentir complète et aimer. De savoir que même loin de chez moi, une personne tient un peu à moi et me le montre de la plus belle et la plus intense des manières.

Mais il semble vouloir jouer avec moi, se contentant de me caresser. J'ai l'impression de mourir de frustration et avec une force que je ne me connais pas, je reprends le dessus. Il n'a pas l'air franchement d'accord, je le sais. Son côté dominant ne supporte pas cette position, à chacun de nos ébats, il a le dessus, toujours. Mais je reprends tout doucement confiance en moi dans ce domaine, je suis de plus en plus expressive, je prends de plus en plus d'initiative et, bien que la plupart du temps, il est loin de s'en plaindre, la position du moment n'a pas l'air de le ravir. Mais son mécontentement disparait alors que je le fais entrer en moi. J'en ai le souffle coupé, je ne peux plus bouger pendant un instant. Comment peut-on se sentir aussi bien? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser sous la force de l'amour que je ressens pour lui, j'ai envie de pleurer et de lui dire que je l'aime inlassablement, que ma vie, mon corps et mon âme lui appartiennent et qu'il peut en faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais. Qu'il me brise s'il le veut, je n'aurais rien à y redire tant qu'il reste.

Je commence à bouger timidement alors qu'un gémissement m'échappe accompagné de son râle. Il s'assied, plonge son visage dans mon cou, une de ses mains agrippant mes cheveux alors que l'autre broie presque ma hanche. Une de mes mains fourrage ses cheveux alors que l'autre lui griffe le dos. Mon rythme s'accélère alors que mon cœur est sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat vite. Est-il possible, humain, d'aimer autant sans en mourir? Apparemment, j'en suis la preuve après tout. Mon corps frissonne alors que mes gémissements atteignent une résonnance encore jamais atteinte. Mes yeux accrochent les siens et j'atteins le point de non retour en criant si fort que j'ai presque peur d'alerter tout le quartier alors qu'il se répand en moi dans un râle.

Je m'effondre sur lui, sa tête sur ma poitrine et avec une rare tendresse, il dépose un baiser à l'endroit où mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais. Il nous allonge et je me blottis contre lui comme un chat se blotti contre son maitre. Il passe ses bras musclés autour de moi et je m'endors avec ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me faire ressentir.

Le matin, il est là, chose rare mais appréciable. Ses doigts parcourent ma colonne vertébrale dans une douce caresse et je soupire de bien être en me blottissant plus contre lui. On finit par se lever et à se préparer en silence, aucun mot n'est échangé, il n'y en a pas besoin. Il me prend la main pour sortir et je le suis.

Il ne lâche pas ma main et ce simple geste fait battre mon cœur plus fort. Je deviens vraiment pathétique, c'en est effrayant. On s'entraine encore et il redouble d'ardeur. Je suppose qu'il veut être sûr que je suis vraiment prête pour ma première mission. À la fin de l'entrainement, on part chacun de son côté, moi chez Vanora comme d'habitude.

Je me rends compte que mes journées sont vraiment monotones, programmées parfaitement, je sais chaque jour ce que je dois faire et quand je dois le faire. Cette constatation me déprime et je suis contente de partir avec les chevaliers, histoire de changer d'air.

* * *

-Pas possible d'être aussi inconsciente…

Apparemment Vanora n'est pas d'accord avec moi et me le fait comprendre avec de grand cri.

-Comme si je ne m'inquiétais pas déjà assez, reprend-t-elle en tournant en rond.

-Van…, j'essaye.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu risque? Ou alors tu veux mourir, c'est ça, termine-t-elle.

Elle se plante devant moi, les mains sur les hanches dans une position me rappelant étrangement ma mère. Un sourire tendre prend place sur mes lèvres et je la serre dans mes bras.

-Merci, je souffle.

-De te crier dessus, me demande-t-elle, septique.

-De t'inquiéter pour moi, je corrige. Mais je suis une grande fille et je sais prendre soin de moi.

Elle soupire profondément en secouant la tête mais abdique. On ne parle finalement plus de ça, à mon plus grand soulagement. C'est qu'elle a la voix qui porte cette femme.

Arrivée à la taverne, les chevaliers sont déjà tous réunis. C'est moi ou ils sont _toujours_ ensemble? C'est quand même bizarre de ne jamais se quitter comme ça. Je sens tout de suite que le déroulement de la soirée ne va pas me plaire quand je vois le regard moqueur de Lancelot rivé sur moi. C'est mon jour de congé alors j'approche, prudente, alors qu'il ne me lâche pas des yeux. J'essaye d'en faire abstraction mais au bout d'un moment, je craque.

-Quoi, je m'exclame alors qu'il sourit.

-Rien, fait-il d'une vois trop innocente pour être vraie -et puis, Lancelot n'est jamais innocent, c'est une question de logique. Je me demandais simplement si tu n'étais pas fatiguée?

-Non, je réponds lentement en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de sollicitude?

-Et bien disons que tu as une voix qui porte, ricane-t-il alors que je me fige et le regarde avec encore plus de méfiance. Tu n'es pas au courant? Mes quartiers sont juste après ceux de Dagonet…enfin, les tiens maintenant apparemment.

Je me glace alors qu'il me regarde d'un air railleur. J'ai gardé les quartiers de Dag et hier, c'est bien dans mon lit qu'on était et si Lancelot était juste à côté...

-Tu m'as d'ailleurs empêché de dormir, me reproche-t-il en grimaçant un peu.

-Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, intervient Tristan. C'est tout de même moi le responsable de ses cris.

Je lui lance un regard réfrigérant et son sourire s'efface alors que Lancelot ricane. Au moins, Tristan n'a pas de tendance suicidaire et a compris qu'il avait intérêt à la fermer. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est que l'on parle de ma vie sexuelle en publique et c'est encore pire quand c'est mon copain qui le fait -je ne vois pas d'autre nomination possible et après un nouveau dialogue intérieur avec ma conscience on s'est arrêtée sur copain. Je pointe un doigt accusateur dans sa direction et je le vois presque s'enfoncer dans sa chaise comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Toi, je fulmine. Si tu veux continuer à « être le responsable de mes cris », je te conseille plus que vivement de la fermer ou te contenteras de ta main pendant un temps indéterminé, je me menace alors qu'il grimace.

J'entends les autres se racler la gorge pour contenir leur rire et Galahad a la délicatesse de boire pour cacher son sourire. Mais comme d'habitude, Lancelot fait preuve d'un grand instinct de préservation en ricanant sans aucune retenue.

-Quand à toi espèce de frustré, je réplique en me tournant vers lui et il me regarde avec un air « Qui? Moi? » qui me donne envie de le frapper. Tu…tu…

-Je, demande-t-il avec assurance et la phrase sort toute seule.

-Vas te faire sodomiser par un écureuil Tibétain, j'hurle.

Il y a alors plusieurs réactions différentes. Galahad s'étouffe avec le vin qu'il boit et tousse à s'en étouffer -j'aurais presque envie de m'excuser. Arthur me regarde d'une expression choquée. Gauvain et Bors sont écroulé de rire -ils ont abusé de l'alcool eux. Dagonet est blasé et fait à peine attention à ce qu'on peut dire, fixant le fond de son verre avec intérêt. Tristan a un sourcil haussé et me regarde comme s'il n'était pas certain que cette phrase avait bien franchi mes lèvres à moi. Le pire doit être Lancelot:

-C'est quoi Tibétain, me demande-t-il.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et secoue la tête.

J'abandonne. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, moi Enora abandonne la mission de refaire l'éducation du chevalier Lancelot. Ce mec est trop fort pour moi, quoique je dise, il a toujours une connerie à répondre. Bors me tend son verre avec un air compatissant -ça donne un effet bizarre parce qu'il est complètement bourré le pauvre. Je l'attrape et le vide avec une grimace. Le gout est vraiment différent de chez moi. Je m'assieds entre Bors et Tristan alors que Bors me tend un autre verre.

-Tu cherches à me souler, je demande en haussant un sourcil.

-Peut-être bien, dit-il en levant un doigt dan ma direction.

Il regarde un instant son doigt, louchant dessus en s'approchant et je pouffe. Il est vraiment dans un état lamentable, c'est Vanora qui va être contente encore. La soirée passe tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Tristan se crispe à mes côtés et que la main qu'il a posée sur ma cuisse se ressert. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais ses yeux sont fixé de l'autre côté, je suis son regard et soupire avec fatalité. Eric se dirige vers nous. Il salue les autres poliment -même Tristan, au moins je peux compter sur l'un des deux pour être civilisé- et me fixe.

-Je peux te parler en privée, demande-t-il.

-Oui…

-Non…

Tristan et moi avons répondu en même et la réponse négative vient bien évidemment de lui. Je lui lance un regard menaçant et il se pince l'arrête du nez en me lâchant. Je me lève et suis Eric.

Il nous emmène hors de vue des autres sans rien dire.

-Tu voulais me parler, je lui rappelle doucement.

-Oui, répond-t-il en se plaçant face à moi. J'ai entendu certaine chose et j'aimerais que tu les contredises, souffle-t-il en me regardant avec angoisse.

-Quelles choses, je demande.

-Il parait que tu vas partir avec les chevaliers.

Je baisse la tête en me mordillant la lèvre, ce qui suffit à lui donner la réponse à sa question.

-As-tu perdu l'esprit, crie-t-il.

-Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi, je grommèle. Pourquoi vous réagissez tous comme ça?

-Parce que tu risque la mort.

-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste, je râle.

-Non, juste réaliste Enora, contre-t-il en m'attrapant par les bras. Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

-Je le ferais que ça vous plaise ou non, je souffle en reculant, mal à l'aise face à son regard si intense.

-Et ton Tristan te laisse faire, crache-t-il.

-Il n'a pas le choix, je réponds.

-S'il t'aimait…

-Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, je m'écrie avec rage. Et même si ça l'était ça ne changerait rien, je ne laisserais personne décider pour moi, jamais.

Il me regarde tristement et moi je ne comprends pas sa réaction si vive.

_Ta naïveté te perdra. _

Je ne comprends pas.

_C'est pourtant évident…Tristan a raison, il t'aime._

Non.

_Tu te mens à toi-même._

Je le regarde attentivement. Il est beau, c'est un fait et il ressemble tellement à Julian que c'en est parfois douloureux et il me regarde parfois comme lui. Il y a cette tendresse, cette affection. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus que je n'arrive pas à définir.

-Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, souffle Eric en regardant derrière lui, changeant radicalement de sujet.

-Il pense que tu m'aime, je souffle, sachant qu'il fait référence à Tristan alors qu'Eric se fige. Mais ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas, je demande avec espoir.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens alors que je le supplie intérieurement de me dire que Tristan est simplement jaloux, que je suis une bonne amie et qu'il n'éprouve pas plus, qu'il se trompe. Il soupire et me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi, c'est tout, me dit-il en souriant.

Je réponds à son sourire en soupirant intérieurement de soulagement. Je me fais aussi l'effet d'une égoïste car si sa réponse avait été positive, s'il avait dit m'aimer alors je sais que je n'aurais pas eu la bonne réaction. Je ne me serais pas éloigné, atténuant ainsi sa douleur. Non, je serais resté car je suis égoïste et que j'ai besoin de lui. De sa ressemblance avec Julian…C'est comme si j'avais ramené un peu de la maison avec moi. Et c'est très égoïste, je le sais.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'en pensez-vous?Elle sait imposer sa volonté Enora pas vrai? Et Eric? Il a dit la vérité ou pas? Si ce n'est pas la vérité, avouera-t-il ses sentiments un jour? Si oui, quelle sera la réaction d'Enora ou même de Tristan? Et comment va se passer la première mission d'Enora? Va-t-elle finir décapité sans même avoir eu le temps de brandir son épée?

Au prochain chapitre, donc, la première mission d'Enora dont les idées ne plairont pas à tout le monde mdr

Laissez une review, elles me motivent et m'aident à écrire ^^

Bye.


	21. Chapter 20

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le finir et à le corriger. Pourtant, il n'a pas été facile à écrire, je suis nul pour décrire les combats donc, j'espère m'en être bien sortie...**

**Un grand merci à Louvia (Que veux-tu, mon Tristan est parfait même dans un lit mdr, oui, l'histoire de l'écureuil a eu du succès mdr ^^ une fic me l'a inspiré mais je ne reviens plus sur le nom -_-'. Et oui, Arthur est un angoissé perpétuel mdr ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)), Moon Plume (Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras :) Encore merci pour ta review ^^), The Lily and the Hawk (Encore merci :), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^), Keyko-San (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ^^), emichlo (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^),**** Midnight Fantasy Abby (Encore merci pour ta review ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ^^).**_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 20.**_

-Hors de question!

-Mais enfin, pourquoi, je m'exaspère face à la réaction que Tristan a eue face au plan « appât ». C'est génial et c'est bien mieux que l'idée de Bors de foncer dans le tas!

Les chevaliers et moi sommes partis ce matin même pour la mission nouvellement nommé par moi « Bottage de cul des barbares Saxons ». Nous sommes la fin d'après midi si j'en crois l'emplacement du soleil et nous nous sommes arrêter pour élaborer une stratégie. Et c'est moi qui aie trouvé celle qui, selon moi, a le plus de chance de nous garder en vie. Car le but est bien de les tuer eux, pas d'organiser un suicide collectif.

D'après moi, la réaction de Tristan est vraiment exagérée. Je veux dire, il leur fallait un plan pour attirer les Saxons en tout sécurité et le mieux qu'ils aient obtenus jusqu'à maintenant est la réflexion très spirituelle de Bors, je cite: « On fonce et on voit ce qui se passe, pas de quoi se prendre la tête », fin de la citation.

Moi au moins, j'ai un vrai plan. Car après tout, qui se méfierait d'une jeune fille? Je les appâte, ils me poursuivent et les chevaliers leur tombe dessus avant qu'ils ne me tuent. Simple, rapide et efficace. Mais voilà, Tristan a ENCORE quelque chose à y redire.

-C'est de la folie, s'exclame-t-il en voyant qu'Arthur penche de plus en plus en ma faveur.

-Je sais me défendre Tristan, je m'écrie. Et ça, ils ne s'y attendent pas. Il suffit d'être rapide voilà tout.

-Et si tu n'es pas assez rapide?

-Pourquoi ce serait moi qui ne serait pas assez rapide, je rétorque en plissant des yeux, menaçante.

-Bien, soupire-t-il. Et si _nous_ n'étions pas assez rapides.

Il y a des protestations macho de tous les chevaliers comme quoi il n'y a pas plus rapide qu'eux et qu'ils lui interdisent de mettre ça en doute et j'ai un sourire suffisant.

-Tu vois, je fais. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, grince-t-il.

-Bon écoute, je sais comment ils fonctionnent, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai été captive pendant un bon moment, j'ai eu le temps de les observer, je lui rappelle en faisant abstraction du malaise qui s'empare de moi en repensant à cette époque. Je sais comment ils réagiront, ils ne se méfieront jamais de moi et ce sera leur première erreur.

Il secoue la tête, montrant son désaccord alors qu'Arthur se prend la tête dans les mains. Je sais qu'il n'est pas plus à l'aise que les autres par rapport au plan -car ils ont tous protestés même si Tristan l'a fait de manière plus vive- mais il se rend compte que mon plan leur permettrait d'avoir l'élément de surprise de leur côté. Les Saxons ne penseront pas que les chevaliers Sarmates et son commandant leur tomberont dessus s'il poursuive une jeune fille sans défense. Je tapote du pied, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'ils acceptent tous ma logique. Bors, Tristan et même Dagonet forment la « Haute résistance », ils se sont regroupés dans un coin, montrant leur désapprobation. Gauvain, Lancelot et Galahad sont indécis mais je vois à leur visage qu'ils commencent à se mettre d'accord avec ma logique. Quant à Arthur, il a toujours sa tête entre les mains, semblant chercher la meilleure solution -que je sais être la mienne.

Arthur relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de Tristan. Tristan se raidit, rageur en comprenant qu'il a perdu.

-C'est la meilleur stratégie que nous ayons, se défend Arthur.

-Tu vas la laisser faire, s'exclame Bors en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle s'en sortira très bien, j'ai confiance en elle, dit Arthur en se relevant, faisant clairement comprendre que la discussion est terminée.

-Arthur, tente Dag mais le regard de son commandant le fait taire.

Tristan tourne les talons et part alors que les autres retournent à leur occupation. Je me mordille la lèvre et rejoins finalement Tristan, sachant d'avance que la conversation ne sera pas agréable. Il est de dos, le piaf -que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu depuis au moins un mois- est sur une branche son regard perçant semblant presque désapprobateur. Nom d'un chien, j'ai l'impression qu'il me reproche de mettre Tristan en colère et ça me fiche la trouille.

-Est-ce que le but est de te faire tuer, claque la voix froide de Tristan, me faisant sursauter car il ne s'est même retourné et donc ne devrait pas m'avoir vu. Parce que si c'est le cas, il suffit de le dire et je te trancherais la gorge moi-même.

-Ne soit pas stupide, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel sans relever la menace, commençant à m'énerver face à son caractère de cochon -oui, oui c'est moi qui dit ça.

-Alors que cherches-tu? Leur traitement te manque tellement que tu veux courir les rejoindre?

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un bruit sec retend et que son visage part sur le côté. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'avais levé la main mais force m'est d'admettre que la gifle vient bien de moi vu le picotement désagréable dans ma main. Il ne semble pas réaliser ce qui vient de se passe mais son faucon si, à en juger par les cris perçant qu'il laisse échapper de son sale petit bec. Je tourne les talons, vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ furieuse, marmonnant dans ma barbe inexistante un tas d'insulte à faire pâlir Bors lui-même. Je passe devant les chevaliers qui me regardent avec étonnement -Tristan part en boule, je le suis parfaitement calme pour revenir en boule à mon tour, ils n'ont pas du suivre les pauvres.

-Enora revient ici, me crie la voix rageuse de Tristan qui ne semble pas remarquer qu'on n'est plus seul et je dois avouer que son ordre me fait voir tellement rouge que j'en oublie aussi les autres.

Je me tourne et m'approche de lui d'un pas rageur et le pousse -mais vu ma force il bouge à peine bien qu'il grimace sous l'impact.

-Espèce…de fichu…crétin, je l'insulte en continuant les coups alors que le faucon tourne autour de nous en piaffant. Pour qui tu te prends au juste? Tu crois vraiment réussir à m'effrayer? Et tu vas dire à ce stupide volatile psychopathe et bipolaire de se la fermer parce que je jure qu'il va finir à la broche et servir de repas pour ce soir, c'est clair?

-Tu veux bien te calmer, dit-il avec un air blasé en faisant tout de même partir le rapace -ses sautes d'humeur commence vraiment à me rendre chèvre et me rende aussi très peste.

-Dis-moi Tristan, je demande en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en le regardant méchamment. Qu'est-ce qui te met vraiment en colère, le fait que je me batte ou le fait de n'avoir aucune autorité sur moi?

Il se fige et me darde d'un regard meurtrier alors que j'hausse un sourcil.

-Non sincèrement, je reprends alors qu'il ne répond pas. Je m'interroge, est-ce que tu t'inquiète vraiment ou est-ce que ton orgueil ne supporte simplement pas le fait que de n'avoir aucune influence sur mes décisions? Parce qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence Tristan, je ne laisserais personne prendre les décisions à ma place même si c'est toi. Je suis libre, j'assène. Et ça personne ne me le prendra!

-Et tu es prête à aller te faire tuer parce que…

Je l'interromps en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force avant de m'éloigner.

-Juste…tais-toi, je lui dis. Tu parles trop, tu réfléchis trop et ça me fait mal au crane.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et pars faire un tour sans m'éloigner, laissant un Tristan et ses compagnons complètement abasourdi. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Tristan dire:

-Je me répète sûrement mais cette fille va me tuer.

* * *

Les chevaliers la regardent dormir. Elle est paisible. Paisible alors qu'elle court peut-être vers la mort le lendemain.

Ils ne le diront jamais, ne voudront jamais l'admettre même sous la torture pour certains, mais ils ont peur. Peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle ne revienne pas.

Ils ne comprennent pas comment un si petit bout de femme a pu prendre autant d'importance en si peu de temps. Comment elle a pu devenir un membre de leur groupe aussi rapidement, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Un jour, ils la sauvaient et le lendemain, ils ne se voyaient déjà plus sans sa présence, sans son humour décalé, son caractère de feu et ses grands yeux à la couleur indéfinissable.

Chacun d'eux se souvient parfaitement la première fois qu'ils ont vu ses yeux, quand Arthur l'a retiré de cette cage dans laquelle les saxons l'avaient enfermée. Ils en ont déjà vu des horreurs mais sans savoir pourquoi, ils n'ont jamais été touché à ce point. Ensuite, ils ont été surpris par sa force, son courage. Ils s'attendaient à avoir une pleureuse, une fille détruite -quoi de plus normale?- pendant tout le voyage, une fille qu'il aurait du protéger, sur qui il aurait du veiller constamment. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Ils se sont d'abord dit que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était peut-être pas si terrible mais ils se sont rappelé l'état dans lequel ils l'ont trouvé et aussi ils se sont rappelé les mâchoires contractées à l'extrême de Tristan et ses insultes alors qu'il l'examinait et pourtant, il en faut beaucoup pour choquer le chevalier. Ils l'ont trouvé admirable dans un premier temps et ensuite, au fur et à mesure, ils l'ont trouvé amusante même si un peu bizarre. Elle avait sa propre manière de s'exprimer mais son humour cassant, son répondant et ses menaces étranges les ont diverti, attendri pour certains. Et aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, ils ont tous l'impression qu'elle est une sorte de pièce manquante à leur petit groupe et qu'elle s'est ajouté naturellement, venant compléter leur « famille ». Car elle les a en quelques sortes transformer. Ils étaient proches avant bien sûr mais maintenant qu'elle est là, ils ressemblent à une vraie famille dont elle est le centre. Elle est comme le satellite autour duquel ils gravitent tous, attirés malgré eux par la lumière qu'elle dégage. Elle est le centre de tout et ils ont l'impression que si elle venait à disparaitre, tout serait détruit, que sans elle, ils ne sont rien de plus que des compagnons de route et non plus une famille.

Oui, Enora a quelque chose d'étrange en elle qui fait que même si on ne l'aime pas spécialement, on ne peut la détester. Elle est jolie, bien sûr, mais il y a plus belle qu'elle et ce n'est pas ce qui fait qu'ils sont tous attirés par ce qu'elle dégage. Non, c'est une lumière, une lumière pure, de bonté, de douceur. Parce que c'est qu'Enora est. Bien au-delà de son sale caractère, de ses crises de colère ou de larmes. Elle est la bonté même, la douceur même, l'amour même. Quand on est près d'elle, on est submergé par de bon sentiment, par une vague de bien-être, de calme.

Et c'est par ça que les chevaliers sont attirés. Ils ont une vie dure, éprouvante et ils ont besoin de la sérénité et le calme que leur amie dégage sans même s'en rendre compte, juste par sa présence. Ils sont touchés par des manières différentes et le plus touché est sans doute Tristan.

Il a vécu une existence si sombre, si solitaire que la venue d'Enora a été comme un coup. Les sentiments qu'il a ressenti pour elle ont été tellement nouveau, ça lui a presque fait mal mais en même temps, c'était une douleur agréable. Et des choses ont changés en lui. Avant, quand il partait en mission, il ne se souciait pas de revenir ou non, personne ne l'attendait, il n'avait aucune raison de revenir. S'il revenait…tant mieux. S'il mourrait…peu importe, tout le monde meurt un jour, n'est-ce pas? Mais à présent, il veut revenir en vie, il veut pouvoir la revoir, l'entendre lui crier dessus, lui dire qu'il est stupide, qu'elle n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il veut revoir ses joues rougie d'énervement, revoir ses yeux s'assombrir de désir pour lui. Et bien qu'il déteste ça et qu'il ne veut surtout pas mettre de nom sur ses sentiments, il sait qu'ils sont plus forts qu'il ne le devrait et qu'il est trop tard pour y échapper. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa position en cet instant précis. Il est installé le dos contre un arbre, le dos d'Enora contre son torse, sa cape à lui sur elle. Il n'aime pas les démonstrations de sentiments mais n'a pas pu la repousser quand elle est venue parce qu'elle avait froid. Peut-être un peu parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le demande à quelqu'un d'autre s'il refusait mais surtout parce qu'elle est _elle_. Sa lumière.

Oui, cette fille…cette femme a tout changé mais ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

* * *

Rappelez-moi de qui vient ce plan pourris déjà? Ha oui, de moi. La prochaine fois, je m'assomme avant d'avoir énoncer la moindre idée. Non encore mieux, je m'assomme avant d'avoir _eu_ la moindre idée, ce sera plus sûr pour tout le monde et surtout pour moi.

Non, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté Tristan? Pourquoi j'ai laissé Lancelot m'encourager? Et pourquoi ce cheval n'est pas plus rapide? Mais surtout, pourquoi les Saxons ont décidés de me suivre comme je l'avais prévu? J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison. Ca devient fatiguant et surtout dangereux.

Toujours est-il que je suis sur un cheval au galop, les Saxons au cul de plus en plus proche et que je ne vois pas le point de rendez-vous. De plus, le chemin est loin d'être stable, je suis secouée dans tous les sens et les Saxons se rapprochent. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, pas vrai?

Je fais encore accélérer l'allure d'Airas, mon cheval, quand une flèche passe à environ un centimètre de mon visage et touche l'un de mes poursuivants, derrière moi. Le soulagement me submerge en même temps qu'une envie de meurtre. Tristan vient de manquer de me tuer! Il pourrait faire attention. Même si, au fond, je sais qu'il a visé à la perfection et savait qu'elle passerait si près de moi sans aucun danger. Ou alors, il en avait marre que je le contredise et s'est dit que mon meurtre passerait pour un accident mais il m'a rater... Oui, c'est une théorie que j'étudierais plus tard. Quand je ne serais pas à deux doigt de mourir.

J'arrête Airas et me tourne vers les assaillants qui se sont arrêter en regardant partout d'où vient la flèche comme des abrutis alors qu'un sourire suffisant apparait sur mes lèvres et que je sors mon épée. Celui qui doit se charger des hommes présent le voit et me regarde un instant avant qu'une lueur n'apparaisse dans ses yeux et qu'un sourire sadique et pervers traverse son visage.

Sourire qui disparait alors qu'il regarde un point derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me tourner, je sais déjà que ce sont les chevaliers qui m'ont rejointe. Tristan se place à mon coté en fusillant celui qui m'a fixé du regard. Lui, il ne va pas faire long feu. À cette pensée un petit sourire sadique effleure mes lèvres et Tristan, qui l'intercepte, me le rend alors qu'Arthur à côté de moi marmonne quelque chose ressemblant à: « Déjà qu'avec un on s'en sortait pas ». Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse que les Saxons -plus nombreux mais aussi plus stupide que nous- nous fonce dessus.

À partir de là, je ne peux plus me concentre que sur ce qui m'arrive et je remercie le ciel de ne pas être descendue de cheval. Plus facile d'attaquer quand on est en hauteur. Je sens une prise sur ma cheville alors que je pare un coup d'épée. La prise se renforce sur mon côté droit alors que j'essaye de me débarrasser du Saxon sur mon côté gauche. Une fois fait et complètement exaspérée par le Saxon accroché à ma jambe, je lui envoie un coup de pied en plein visage et il atterrit à terre, assommé. Juste à ce moment-là, je vois Tristan au prise avec deux saxons et je vois rouge. On n'attaque pas MON Tristan sans MA permission!

J'amène Airas assez près et, une fois à bonne distance, je saute de cheval avec une grâce que je me connaissais pas -sur le coup, je dois ressembler à un chaton en colère- et atterris sur le dos d'un des assayants de Tristan. On roule à terre et il m'éjecte de sur lui. Il se relève plus rapidement que moi et s'arrête net en me regardant. Je le reconnais alors comme celui au sourire sadique et pervers. Il me sourit et me susurre:

-Je me souviens de toi, tu es la petite sauvageonne que notre chef à ramassée. Je suis venu te rendre visite une ou deux fois, voir plus, ajoute-t-il, plein de sous-entendu.

La haine me prend quand je le reconnais. Avec le chef, il était le plus sadique et prenait plaisir à me voir souffrir, à voir mon sang et mes larme couler. Je me relève comme un ressort et lui saute dessus mais il s'y attendait et me repousse, il m'agrippe ensuite les cheveux et plaque son immonde bouge contre mon oreille.

-Je te réserve pour la fin, notre chef sera heureux de te retrouver.

Et il s'éloigne. Je vais m'élancer pour le rattraper mais un saxon se met sur mon chemin et m'attaque. Je pare avec une vitesse rare, la haine grondant en moi, me rendant plus forte. Je fais un pas de côté, arrive à attraper le poignet de la main tenant l'épée et tourne sur moi-même, arrivant derrière lui et tordant son bras jusqu'à entendre un craquement et son hurlement de douleur. Je devrais être choquée mais aussi monstrueux que ça puisse paraitre, son hurlement me fait du bien, me soulage. Comme s'il nourrissait un bête furieuse et affamé au fond de moi mais ce n'est pas assez.

Je continue de me battre avec ceux se dressant devant moi et ma proie, ne les tuant pas mais les blessant de telle sorte qu'il n'ait plus envie de m'approcher ou porter la main à leur épée. Finalement, j'arrive devant lui et plante mes yeux haineux dans les siens, railleur. Il pose son regard sur la cicatrice de mon cou et un petit rire lui échappe, me rendant folle alors j'attaque la première. Il me pare rapidement et attaque à son tour, j'esquive et abat mon épée, lui faisant une entaille à la jambe droite qui ploie un instant mais ne cède pas. Ça semble, par contre, l'enrager. Il nous fait tomber et se retrouve au-dessus moi, les mains sur mon coup, m'empêchant de respirer. Un instant, la panique me submerge. Combien de fois s'est-on retrouvé dans cette position tout les deux, lui me faisant souffrir et moi subissant. L'air me manque, je me sens bleuir et mes poumons se contractent de protestation. Ça fait un mal de chien, je me tortille pour lui échapper mais cette enflure tient bon.

J'arrive finalement à libérer une jambe et mon instinct de survie me fait l'envoyer dans le service trois pièces de mon ancien bourreau. Il me lâche, comme je m'y attendais -les hommes sont trop prévisibles- et je ne perds pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Je prends le dessus tout en attrapant la dague attaché à ma cheville. Il approche sa main de moi mais, ayant prévu le coup, je plante ma dague dans sa main, la plantant au sol alors qu'il hurle de douleur. Mais c'est ce que je veux, qu'il hurle, qu'il me supplie d'arrêter comme je l'ai supplié un jour d'arrêter. Et comme lui, je ne m'arrêterais pas sauf si on me tue. Face à cette détermination, je sens mes mains chauffer d'une manière étrange et, suivant toujours mon instinct, je plaque mes mains sur son visage. L'effet est comme si je lui avais plaqué un morceau de fer chauffé et il hurle alors que je jurerais voir de la fumée s'échapper. J'attrape ensuite la dague que je retire de sa main et la plante dans son ventre.

Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête, je le vois et je connais cette impression. Quand tu as mal à tellement d'endroit en même temps que tu ne sais plus agir, tu es paralysé, totalement, ne pouvant que subir. Alors, je mets fin à ce calvaire qui me ramène trop d'image et plante la dague dans sa gorge, faisant giclé le sang sur mes mains. Il émet un gargouillement écœurant et enfin, je peux voir l'étincelle de vie s'échapper de ses yeux.

Je me relève en toussant, la gorge douloureuse de respirer et m'éloigne sans cesser de le regarder. Je me reconnecte à la réalité et entends les chevaliers terminer le combat, je le sais grâce aux cris de victoire de Bors. Je sens la présence de Tristan et quelques autres derrière moi. Je vois la main de Tristan se lever pour venir me toucher l'épaule mais m'écarte d'un mouvement brusque avant de dire difficilement:

-Au moins, cette fois, je suis sûre que lui ne reviendra pas.

Je regarde ensuite mes mains couvertes de sang avec une grimace et fait demi-tour, m'éloignant. J'ai vu un petit ruisseau pas très loin quand on est arrivé.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Pour le pov extérieur, il n'était pas du tout prévu et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de montrer ce que pense les chevaliers d'Enora... Pour ce qui est du combat, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas douée du tout alors...

Maintenant, et parce que je sais que ça vous a manqué, les questions:

Comment Enora va réagir face à son premier meurtre? Comment Tristan et les autres vont réagir? Est-ce que Tristan a vraiment voulu tué Enora pour être tranquille et ne pas mourir avant l'heure à force de s'inquiéter pour elle et ses idées loufoque? Est-ce qu'Enora apprendra dans un avenir proche que l'amour de sa vie a en fait une femme (moi) avec qui il a eu plein de mini guerrier (toujours avec moi)? Est-ce que Merlin commence à trembler en sentant son heure approcher? (ben oui, l'heure de la confrontation avance mes petits!)

Je tiens aussi à prendre une assurance vie. Je m'explique, j'ai reçu pas mal de menace quant à mes décisions futur concernant les personnages (sur cette fic ou autre et non je ne vise personne voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre) donc je tiens à préciser:

-Un auteur ayant perdu ses membre supérieur ne peut plus écrire (scientifiquement prouvé)

-Un auteur ayant été sauvagement assassiné ne peut plus écrire non plus (scientifiquement prouvé aussi)

et maintenant (et avant de vous faire peur...oups, déjà fait?), je me fait un peu de pub: J'ai écris une nouvelle fic un peu spéciale: "Et si c'était moi?" dont voici le résumé:"Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça,je murmure.""-Moi, je pense que c'est exactement comme ça que ça devait se passer,répond-t-il avec un sourire ne peux pas aller contre son destin, Ginny. Vous êtes Lily Evans".

Allez y faire un tour et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille :p (je crois que c'est ma plus longue note de fin ça mdr)

Bye.


	22. Chapter 21

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ et oui, je suis encore en retard ^^' **

**Un grand merci à emichlo (j'espère que la suite te plaira, encore merci), Melanie (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ et oui, on attaque pas Tristan sans sa permission mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ), Midnight Fantasy Abby (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^),**** Rukie-chan (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^), Vargynja Ailinn Aude (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira).**

**Bonne lecture...**_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 21.**_

L'eau est froide mais me fait du bien, me lave, me purifie. Je n'arrive pas à émettre de pensée cohérent -je vous entends presque railler « Quoi de nouveau là-dedans? ».

Le silence est apaisant après tout ces cris, c'est reposant. Je fixe l'eau et me concentre un instant. Au bout d'une ou deux secondes -je m'améliore- une boule d'eau flotte devant moi, je la fais grossir, encore, encore un peu et…des bras passe autour de ma taille dans l'eau, me déconcentrant et faisant éclater la boule.

-Tu m'as déconcentrée, je le gronde en me laissant tout de même aller contre son corps.

-Comment fais-tu cela, demande-t-il avec curiosité en posant un baiser dans mon cou.

-Je ne sais pas, j'avoue en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme si les éléments répondaient à mes désirs. Ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Sûrement parce que j'ai toujours laissé mes émotions les guider au lieu d'apprendre à me contrôler.

-Comme avec le saxon, demande-t-il alors que je me tends. J'ai vu son visage, ajoute-t-il.

-Oui, je réponds en serran les mâchoires.

-J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit, réplique-t-il en me serrant plus fort.

Je m'éloigne de lui en soupirant, baissant les yeux alors qu'il attend que je parle. Je soupire profondément en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-Tu vois cette cicatrice, je lui dis en lui montrant la marque de mon cou et il acquiesce. Quand j'étais là-bas, j'avais une sorte d'autoprotection. Quand ils me faisaient du mal, je me déconnectais de la réalité, comme si j'étais ailleurs. La plupart s'en fichait tant qu'ils pouvaient…enfin soit. Mais ce saxon, il ne le supportait pas, il aimait m'entendre crier, pleurer, supplier... alors quand il sentait que je m'évadais, il m'entaillait juste là. Il a répété ce geste tellement de fois que la marque est imposé à jamais, comme une piqure de rappelle en fait. Tu comprends maintenant?

Tristan s'est crispé tout au long de mon récit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il m'attrape le bras et m'attire à lui avant de m'embrasser, passant une main dans mes cheveux mouillés.

-Comment te sens-tu, demande-t-il finalement et je sais qu'il parle du Saxon que j'ai tué.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je souffle. Mal, je crois.

-Il méritait de mourir, répond-t-il avec force.

-Ce n'est parce que je l'ai tué que je me sens mal, j'avoue. Si encore je n'avais rien ressenti…mais je me sens soulagée, Tristan. Comment peut-on être soulagé d'avoir tué quelqu'un? Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre?

-Non, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne seras jamais un monstre, pas pour moi.

Je pose mon front sur le sien, collant mon corps nu contre le sien. Je mets ensuite mon visage dans son cou et soupire de bien être. Je ressens soudain le besoin de lui dire qu'il est important pour moi, que j'ai besoin de lui et que s'il me laissait… s'il me laissait ma vie redeviendrait dénuée de sens, de gout, dénuée de tout. Mais j'opte pour quelque chose de plus léger.

-Tristan?

-Hum?

-Je sais que tu trouveras ça sans aucun doute mièvre et que tu feras comme si tu n'avais rien entendu mais…je me sens bien avec toi. Dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra m'arriver.

Il ne répond rien, comme je l'avais prédis, mais me sert plus fort contre lui alors que mes mains joues avec ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Oui, il n'y a que dans ces moments-là que je me sens vraiment bien.

-Recommence, quémande-t-il en s'éloignant de moi et je sais tout de suite ce à quoi il fait référence.

-Tu es sérieux, je m'étonne et il acquiesce. Bien mais alors, ne me déconcentre pas, je le préviens.

Je me concentre, mettant mes mains en coupe, j'attrape de l'eau. J'écarte ensuite mes mains mais l'eau reste suspendue dans l'air. Je la fait ensuite se séparer en des dizaines de petites bulles qui se baladent dans l'air et je les fais s'approcher de Tristan. Il s'éloigne au début mais ensuite, il tend une main hésitante, me faisant doucement sourire -un chevalier effrayé par des bulles d'eau, c'est assez risible- il en touche une, la faisant éclater. Je me sens fatigué et ça se fait sentir car l'eau retourne d'où elle vient.

-Incroyable, souffle-t-il en regardant l'eau.

Je souris, soulagée qu'il ne hurle toujours pas à la sorcière et demande à me faire brûler vive. Sa réaction face à ce que je sais faire m'étonne toujours et je me demande s'il réagirait comme ça avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et dis:

-Il vaut mieux sortir maintenant, je commence à avoir froid.

Il sort en premier et me tend sa cape dans laquelle je me réfugie en sortant, tremblant un peu. Il me frictionne et pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qu'on frictionne à la sortie du bain. On s'habille finalement et rejoignons les autres en silence.

Quand nous retournons près des chevaliers, ils ne disent rien agissent comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai juste droit à des regards plein de sous-entendu sur ce que Tristan et moi avons pu faire pendant autant de temps. Et le pire, c'est que pour une fois, on a rien fait justement. Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais m'assoir un peu plus loin pour manger. Une fois fini, je regarde le ciel, encore une fois, les étoiles sont parfaitement visibles et je soupire. Ma main attrape, sans que j'en aie conscience, mon pendentif et le sert. C'est la seule et unique chose que j'ai emmené avec moi dans mon voyage dans le temps, il me rappelle d'où je viens et maintiens mon espoir de rentrer à la maison.

À cette pensée, mon regard dévie un peu sur Tristan dont le faucon est perché sur l'épaule et mon cœur se sert. Il me manquera mais je ne peux m'imaginer rester ici toute ma vie, ce n'est pas mon monde. Mais en même temps, lorsque je m'imagine rentrer à la maison, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui ce passera. Est-ce que je reprendrais ma vie là où je l'ai laissée? Est-ce que je me souviendrais de ce que j'ai vécu ici? Serait-ce une bonne chose de s'en souvenir? Cela ne m'empêcherait-il pas de vivre? Je l'ignore et y penser me fait mal à la tête alors je mets mes réflexions de côté.

-Tu y tiens beaucoup.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Lancelot. Il fixe mon pendentif serré dans mon poing. Je le lâche en souriant doucement.

-Oui, il est la seule chose qui me reste de chez moi, je confie. Il maintient aussi mon espoir d'y retourner et revoir ceux que j'aime.

-Je comprends, acquiesce-t-il en serrant quelque chose dans sa main.

Je remarque alors une figurine sculptée dans du bois attaché à une corde.

-Une femme, je demande avec un sourire taquin.

-Ma sœur, me contredit-il avec mélancolie.

-Elle te manque?

-Oui. Je me demande souvent ce qu'elle est devenue, si elle s'est mariée. Je le saurais bientôt, reprend-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme. Dans quelques semaines, notre devoir envers Rome sera enfin terminé et je rentrerais.

Il y a tant de certitude dans ces paroles, tant d'espoir que je ne peux qu'espérer que ça se produise, qu'il retrouve les siens. Je lui prends la main et la presse doucement.

-Je l'espère pour toi, je souffle en lui souriant.

Il me sourit en retour et retourne auprès des autres.

Le voir si sérieux a quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai toujours vu Lancelot rire, faire des blagues vaseuses ou draguer mais il n'a jamais été sérieux devant moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un homme nouveau face à moi et mon affection pour lui se retrouve agrandie. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un ayant des dizaines d'amis proches mais je sais que quand j'aime une personne -d'amitié ou autre-, je lui donne tout ce que j'ai. Je tiens ma capacité d'aimer de ma mère d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a aussi dit que cette capacité d'aimer aussi fort mais de manière différente en fonction des personnes entrainait toujours beaucoup de souffrance. Mais pour le moment, aimer les chevaliers m'a plus aidé qu'autre chose. C'est le fait de les aimer qui m'a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau tout ce temps.

-Pas vrai Enora?

Tout à mes pensées, je n'ai pas suivi la conversation et je regarde donc Bors avec interrogation.

-Lancelot pense qu'aimer est un signe de faiblesse et moi je maintiens que non, explique-t-il. Et je voulais avoir l'avis d'une femme… heu jeune femme.

J'ai un sourire ironique en remarquant que mes pensées ont en fait à peu près suivi la conversation et je réfléchis à ma réponse.

-Oui et non, je réponds finalement et ils me regardent tous avec un air septique -sauf Arthur qui semble plus intéressé par mon explication. D'un certain côté, l'amour est bien une faiblesse ou plutôt, il peut rendre faible. Après tout, aimer une personne c'est lui donner l'occasion de vous briser, volontairement ou non. Quand vous aimer véritablement une personne et qu'elle disparait ou vous blesse… il n'est pas toujours possible de s'en remettre et dans ce cas, l'amour rend terriblement faible.

Je regarde les flammes du feu, me rendant compte combien mes paroles sont vrais. Puis, j'ajoute:

-Mais d'un autre côté, l'amour est une force et c'est ce qui nous rend humain. Sans notre capacité à aimer que sommes-nous? C'est l'amour qui différencie l'humain du monstre. Un acte commis par amour est bien plus acceptable qu'un acte commis par profit personnelle, du moins pour ma part. L'amour est ce qui fait tourner le monde. Il y a tellement d'horreur commise, l'amour nous donne la force nécessaire pour les affronter. Une personne ayant vécu des atrocités sans nom mais aimée a plus de chance de se relever qu'une personne ayant vécu une seule atrocité mais seule. Pour résumé, l'amour est une faiblesse qui rend fort tout homme sachant aimer en retour. De plus, j'ajoute, taquine. Il faut bien que les femmes aiment les hommes pour supporter tout ce qu'elle supporte. Il en va donc de la survie de l'espèce humaine.

Ils sourient tous à ma dernière phrase alors que Bors s'offusque.

-Ce que VOUS supporter, s'exclame-t-il. Et nous alors?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile pour vous, je rétorque. Je maintiens juste que nous avons plus de raison de nous plaindre.

-Ha oui? Et pourquoi?

-Les hommes sont de gros bébé, je ricane. Ne fais pas cette tête Bors, tu réagis comme un enfant, je rigole devant sa mine outrée et les autres secouent la tête, amusée.

Le soir venu, le froid se répand, me faisant frissonner et je vais de moi-même chercher les bras de Tristan pour me réchauffer. Le connaissant, j'aurais dormi seule si je ne m'étais pas bougée. Il n'y a que dans ses bras que j'arrive à dormir sans cauchemar et après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je sais que j'en aurais besoin, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à hurler dans mon sommeil devant les chevaliers.

* * *

-Enora, s'exclame Vanora en me serrant contre elle.

-Et moi c'est comme si je n'étais pas là, grommèle la voix de Bors.

-Si j'étais à sa place, le choix entre Enora et toi serait vite fait également, ricane Lancelot.

-Comment vas-tu, me demande-t-elle sans leur prêter attention.

-Je suis entière, je souris doucement.

-Bien, je n'aurais donc pas le besoin de vous tuer toi et ses abrutis de chevaliers, dit-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Elle me prend par la main sans plus prêter attention aux autres et m'entraine avec elle, laissant derrière son homme qui râle de la voir l'ignorer de la sorte. Nous passons le reste de l'après midi ensemble avec ses enfants à parler -numéro dix, appelé Antonio dans ma tête, a été très content de me retrouver et je dois avouer qu'il m'a beaucoup manqué. Elle ne me demande pas comment s'est passé le combat, se contentant de savoir si je vais bien. Et elle me raconte les dernières frasques de ses enfants et je ris avec elle. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte de combien mon amie m'avait manquée.

Le soir venu, nous allons à la taverne, Bors voulant fêter le retour comme à son habitude. Arthur est absent mais Dagonet m'informe qu'il arrivera un plus tard. Je m'assieds donc avec eux et Bors me sert un verre. Je le soupçonne franchement de vouloir me souler, à chaque fois que mon verre se rempli c'est à cause de lui. Et s'il est vide, c'est à cause de moi, je l'admets.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens que le breuvage commence à faire effet et me dis qu'un dernier verre ne me fera pas de mal et qu'après j'arrêterais. Seulement voilà: je pense que mon verre a décidé de ne plus se vider car je ne vois jamais arriver la fin de ce dernier verre et pourtant, je bois, je vous jure. Et finalement, je suis dans un état assez… Enfin, voyez par vous-même.

-Blondie, je crie en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Blondie, répète-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Ben oui, je ris bêtement. Je sais pas comme tu t'appelles…d'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles?

-Félicie, répond-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et je grimace.

-Mais c'est moche, je m'exclame et j'entends des pouffements venant des chevaliers. On va te trouver un autre prénom, je décide.

-Ha oui, sourit-elle apparemment enthousiaste face à ma brillante idée.

-Oui. On va t'appeler…heu…Enora. C'est génial ça!

-N'est-ce pas ton prénom, s'enquit-elle.

-Justement, je te laisse l'honneur de le porter aussi.

-Voilà qui est très généreux de ta part.

-Je sais, je souris.

Je savais que mon idée lui plairait. Je n'ai que des bonnes idées…enfin si on retire celle de me proposer comme appât pour les Saxons évidemment. J'aperçois une silhouette entrant dans la taverne que je reconnais directement et je lui saute dans les bras aussi en m'exclamant:

-Arthurius.

-C'est Artorius Enora, me dit-il.

-Désolée papa, je balbutie en souriant.

-Tu…, commence-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Enora aurais-tu bu, demande-t-il avec méfiance.

Il y a un blanc, tout le monde attend la réponse d'Enora mais elle ne vient pas. J'attrape donc son bras et lui dit:

-Et ben répond Enora.

Arthur nous regarde tour à tour alors que ma nouvelle meilleure amie -je suis sûre que Vanora ne m'en voudra pas pour ce petit changement- ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. La pauvre, elle a peur de ce faire engueuler je crois.

-Je vois, soupire Arthur.

-Moi aussi mais c'est pas sa faute, je la défends en la pointant du doigt, manquant de lui crever un œil au passage.

-Je parlais de toi, me contredit-il.

-Oooh, je fais. Juste un peu, je réponds alors en illustrant mon argument à l'aide de deux doigts -enfin trois au début mais j'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne pas la subtilité du mouvement.

-Un peu, demande-t-il, septique.

-C'est pas ma faute, je m'écrie.

-Vraiment, sourit-il.

-Ben non. J'avais beau boire, mon verre se vidait pas, j'explique. Et ma maman m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas bien de ne pas vider son verre parce qu'après c'est du gaspillage parce qu'après on doit le jeter dans l'évier.

-Bors, fait la voix menaçante de l'homme de ma vie.

-Pas concerné, grommèle-t-il en regardant ailleurs -je le comprends, il peut faire peur mon homme même si moi je le trouve sexy dans ces moments-là.

-Tu étais à côté d'elle et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui aurait fait ça, contre-t-il.

-Mais elle aurait pu le faire elle-même, argumente l'autre.

-Alors ça c'est pas gentille, je m'écrie. Sale ours…

-Ses insultes sont moins recherchées dans cet état…

-…à la face de putois constipé.

-Tu disais, raille Lancelot.

-Toi va rejoindre ton écureuil…heu ton coup d'un soir, je me reprends en pointant vaguement la femme qu'il a dragué ce soir.

Seulement la personne concernée ne semble pas apprécié puisqu'elle nous fusille du regard et s'en va.

-Merci Enora, ronchonne-t-il.

-Mais de rien, je souris. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-On devrait la faire boire plus souvent, souffle une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Galahad.

-Parce que je dis la vérité, je demande. Mais je peux dire plein de vérité. Par exemple, Bors ronfle.

-Pas vrai, s'exclame celui-ci.

-Et Galahad est amoureux d'une fille appelée Gertrude, je continue sans l'écouter.

-Quoi, s'esclaffe Lancelot.

-D'où sors-tu ça, balbutie le concerné.

Je m'approche de lui avec une mine désolé et lui dit avec compassion:

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Bien que là c'était plus des gémissements.

Il rougit alors que les autres rigolent.

-On ne l'a fait plus boire, décide Galahad.

-Non, attends, l'interrompt Lancelot. Tu as quelque chose sur Gauvain.

-Ben…, je réfléchis. Je l'ai vu embrasser la fille du forgeron à côté de chez Bors une fois…mais vu les positions, ils ont du faire bien plus quand je suis partie, je glousse.

-Enora, se renfrogne-t-il.

-Ben quoi, je demande avec étonnement.

-T'as pas fait ça, bougonne Bors. Si son père est au courant, c'est moi qu'il tue!

Lancelot semble satisfait des vérités que j'énonce et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres ne sont pas contents. Je croyais qu'ils se racontaient tout?

-Et sur Tristan, demande finalement Lancelot.

Tristan se crispe alors que je le dévisage, cherchant ce que je sais. Puis, j'ai l'illumination. J'ai la vérité la plus vraie de toutes les vérités sur lui et je compte bien la dire.

-Mon Tristan est un dieu au lit, je confie en lui sautant dessus.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est surtout le retour au bercaille si je puis dire et puis, le prénom mystère de Blondie a enfin été lâché mdr... Au prochain chapitre, et parce que je sais que vous êtes folle de lui, un pov d'Eric pour éclaircir un peu le mystère de ce personnage (peut-être qu'après ça, vous l'aimerez un peu plus -j'entends d'ici vos toussotement septique ^^)

Alors, comment va se passer le réveille d'Enora? Aura-t-elle fait d'autre révélation intéressante? Galahad et la dite Gertrude vivront-ils une romance passionné? Félicie adoptera-t-elle son nouveau prénom ou gardera-t-elle l'ancien? Dans quelques semaines ce sera la fin des quinze années de nos charmants chevaliers (ou plutôt ça devrait mais on sait tous qu'en faite un enfoiré habillé en robe va en décider autrement ^^'), ils iront chercher l'évêque et il y aura enfin la rencontre tant attendue, vous devinez laquelle? Non? Tans pis ^^ de toute façon ce n'est que dans deux, trois chapitres :p

J'ajouterais mon assurance vie:

-Un auteur ayant perdu ses membre supérieur ne peut plus écrire (scientifiquement prouvé)

-Un auteur ayant été sauvagement assassiné ne peut plus écrire non plus (scientifiquement prouvé aussi)

Et j'ajouterais face aux nouvelles menaces:

-Un auteur ayant perdu ses jambes ne peut plus se diriger vers son ordinateur (l'auteur n'est point pourvu d'un ordinateur portable voyez-vous et doit donc aller jusqu'à son bureau pour atteindre sa machine) et ne peut donc plus écrire (scientifiquement prouvé).

-Un auteur ayant été trop menacé pourrait finir par être traumatisé et dans l'incapacité d'écrire sans repenser aux terribles menaces que les lecteurs ont énoncés (scientifiquement prouvé)

Je vous laisse sur ces bonnes paroles et vous dit à la prochaine fois ^^ Laissez une review surtout (même avec plein de menace ^^)

Bye.


	23. Chapter 22

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il a mis du temps mais il est long ^^ Il n'a pas été facile à écrire et mon chéri m'a pris pas mal de temps cette semaine mais j'ai pris le temps aujourd'hui pour finir et poster ce chapitre (je sais, je suis gentille ^^)**

**Un grand merci à Melanie** (Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Pour répondre à tes questions, l'idée m'est venue en regardant le film. J'ai ensuite regardé sur s'il y avait des fics dessus mais elles étaient très peu nombreuse et souvent abandonnée. Mon autre fic arrivait à terme (j'ai l'impression de parler d'une femme enceinte là lol) et je me suis dit: "Pourquoi pas?". J'avais plusieurs idée différente et je les ais écrite avant de garder celle me plaisant le plus. Oui, ça peut prendre du temps d'écrire au fur et à mesure parce que, même si dans ma tête (et mon cahier) j'ai déjà une idée fixe de ce qui se passera l'écrire n'est pas toujours facile et j'ajoute souvent aussi. Je suis contente que tu aimes et je remercie beaucoup pour la reveiw et les compliment ^^)**,emichlo (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira**), Moon Plume (**Encore merci pour ta review ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira**),**** The Lily and the Hawk (**J'espère que la suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review :)** ),**** Edeinn (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci encore pour la review ^^**),**** Vargynja Ailinn Aude (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci :)** ),**** Midnight Fantasy Abby (**Encore meci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira**)**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
**_

_**Chapitre 22.**_

Vous êtes vous déjà réveillé avec l'impression bizarre que vous avez fait une connerie la vieille? Oui? Et bien dans ce cas, vous comprendrez sûrement mon état d'esprit actuel.

La lumière du jour empire encore mon mal de tête et je pousse un gémissement plaintif en plongeant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas permis.

-Certainement pas Enora, gronde la voix de Tristan.

-Te plait, encore cinq minutes, je supplie en levant des yeux implorant vers lui.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, réplique-t-il en plissant des yeux.

Mais je sais que mes yeux larmoyant font déjà un peu effet alors j'attaque. Je lui prends le bras et l'oblige à se recoucher, m'installant sur son torse et plongeant mon visage dans son cou.

-Que fais-tu, demande-t-il, septique.

-Câlin, je marmonne.

-Je ne fais pas de…câlin, réplique-t-il en prononçant le dernier mot comme une maladie contagieuse.

-Je le dirais à personne alors maintenant tais-toi et sers-moi dans tes bras, j'ordonne en fermant les yeux.

Il soupire lourdement mais s'exécute, à ma grande satisfaction. Je soupire de bien-être en inspirant son odeur, frottant mon nez dans son cou comme un petit chaton.

-Tu as mal à la tête, souffle-t-il.

-Oui, je réponds d'une petite voix.

-L'air frais te fera du bien, suggère-t-il

-Hum, je grommèle en me relevant avant de me détourner de lui. Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur, je soupire.

-Je ne trouve pas, sourit-il en me tournant vers lui.

Je lui souris en retour, sachant très bien qu'il ment mais touchée qu'il le fasse. Il a peut-être plus de tact que je ne le pensais finalement.

_Tout ça parce qu'il flatte ton égo?_

Toujours vivante toi?

_Oui, pourquoi je t'ai manquée?_

Pas le moins du monde. Je me disais simplement que tu avais été particulièrement silencieuse, un vrai repos.

_Que voulais-tu que je te dise? Que tu es complètement malade d'être partie avec les chevaliers? Que ton plan était une forme de suicide organisé? _

Recommence à te taire!

Je deviens vraiment folle, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Je me lève sur cette bonne pensée et m'habille. Nous sortons ensuite ensemble, Tristan me tirant à moitié alors que je ronchonne -il aurait pu me laisser la journée au lit pour une fois et il aurait pu rester avec moi, je nous aurais occupé, il n'aurait même pas vu le temps passé! Et je ne parlais pas nécessairement d'une séance de câlin approfondi, bande de pervers…quoique.

Il me conduit chez Vanora et je me demande pendant un instant pourquoi il m'accompagne jusque là mais il entre avec moi et j'ai la surprise de voir que tous les chevaliers sont présent. Quand ils se rendent compte de notre présence, tous les regards se portent sur moi. Une fille avec un égo surdimensionnée pourrait croire que c'est parce que sa beauté est tellement incroyable qu'on ne voit qu'elle…mais moi je suis réaliste et une question que j'aurais dû me poser depuis le réveil me tombe dessus.

-Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je geins en grimaçant sous leur regard goguenard.

-Je trouvais ça étrange que tu ne poses pas la question plus tôt, fait remarquer Tristan.

-De quoi te souviens-tu exactement, demande Arthur.

-J'étais à la taverne, je récite en faisant fonctionner ma mémoire -déjà qu'elle défaille en temps normal. Bors m'a servi un verre…ou deux…ou plus. Quand j'ai senti que je commençais à être éméchée, j'ai pris un dernier verre mais… il ne se vidait pas, je termine alors qu'un mal de tête me vrille le crane après toutes ses réflexions.

-Il ne se vidait pas, demande Lancelot, perplexe.

J'avoue que pour le coup, je ne comprends pas plus que lui. Un verre se vide quand tu le bois, question de logique. C'est à ce moment que je vois Bors qui semble étrangement mal à l'aise et évite mon regard.

-Bors, je m'exclame avant de grimacer sous la douleur en me traitant d'idiote.

-Oui, fait-il en me faisant un grand sourire innocent -mon sourire innocent.

-J'ai inventé ce sourire angélique Bors, je rétorque en plissant des yeux. Tu étais bien à côté de moi hier soir?

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi le coupable quand il s'agit de boire, se renfrogne-t-il.

On lui lance un regard éloquent et il se renfrogne. Renfrognement qui se transforme en grimace quand Vanora intervient pour la première fois.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien compris? Tu as soulé Enora?

Elle lui lance un sale regard alors qu'il bafouille lamentablement une excuse que je ne comprends pas.

-On en reparlera ce soir, le prévient-elle alors que je fais un sourire sadique à un Bors grimaçant -il en sait plus que nous quant aux punitions de sa femme.

-Mais sinon vous n'avez pas répondu, je reprends.

-Et bien, tu as été quelque peu agitée, tente Arthur alors que j'entends Lancelot essayer d'étouffer un rire -je sens que ça va faire mal.

Évidemment la réaction de Lancelot me fait paniquer alors des souvenirs pas très glorieux remontent à la surface, bien que flou. Alors évidemment…

-Est-ce que je suis montée sur une table, je demande avec anxiété.

-Non, réponds Gauvain avec lenteur en me regardant bizarrement.

-J'ai gardé tous mes vêtement en publique, je reprends.

-Malheureusement, rigole Lancelot. Aie.

Je reste figée un moment, tout comme la plupart des chevaliers. On pourrait croire que c'est Vanora qui vient de balancer une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Lancelot. Ou moi. Ou Bors. Ou Dagonet. Ou…ben en fait, n'importe lequel d'entre nous SAUF celui qui l'a fait. C'est-à-dire Tristan. Comprenez notre surprise, notre ébahissement, notre…

_Oui, bon, on a compris l'essentiel je crois._

Tout ça pour dire que la scène nous laisse tous sur le cul -pour être polie. Tristan ne nous prête pas attention, semblant vouloir assassiner son compagnon du regard alors que ce dernier grommèle comme un enfant privé de dessert. Gauvain se reprend le premier et me fixe en fronçant les sourcils avant de dire:

-Tu as chanté par contre.

-Ah, je laisse échapper alors que je blanchis légèrement.

-Oui, une histoire d'escargot qui ne voulait pas montrer ses cornes et que tu allais le dire à ton…papa, sourit-il narquois.

-Non, elle demandait à l'escargot de lui montrer ses cornes en le menaçant de prévenir son père s'il ne le faisait pas, le reprend Galahad avec sérieux. Et elle a pris Arthur pour le père en question.

-C'est pareil.

-Pas vraiment.

-D'accord, je souffle avec lenteur alors que Gauvain et Galahad partent dans un débat pour savoir qui a raison. Quoi d'autre?

-Une chanson adressée à Bors, rit Gauvain en se retournant vers moi alors que celui-ci grimace. Tu l'as appelé Bouba mon petit ourson.

-Je vois. C'est…tout?

Ils se regardent tous l'un l'autre avant de me fixer et de dire en même temps:

-Oui.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose? Bah, ce n'est pas important de toute façon s'ils ne me le disent pas. Et non humiliant pour moi, sinon, ils se seraient fait un plaisir de me le dire. Pourtant il semble me souvenir vaguement de Blondie…comment je sais qu'elle s'appelle Félicie? Ou alors j'ai inventé? Et pourquoi le nom de Gertrude me trotte en tête? Et pourquoi ma tête me fait autant souffrir? Je jure que Bors va me le payer.

La journée reprend alors le même rythme habituel. Moi avec Vanora et les enfants pendant que les chevaliers s'occupent à Dieu sait quoi. Je fais plus ample connaissance avec le petit numéro onze et tombe sous le charme. Il est tout simplement adorable même si ma préférence va toujours au numéro dix qui a repris sa place dans mes bras. Un retour à la normal en quelque sorte même si je préférerais que ce retour se fasse à la maison…

_**Pov Eric.**_

Enora. Ce nom est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je me réveille. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne penser qu'à elle. Sa douceur, sa beauté, son rire et surtout ses yeux. Ses yeux si expressifs à la couleur indéfinissable dans lesquels demeurent tant d'amour…pour un autre. Elle ne m'aime pas, je le sais, pourtant, je l'aime au point de pouvoir mourir pour elle. Elle ne le sait pas mais avant de la rencontrer, j'étais encore perdu dans le deuil. Celle que je devais épouser était morte de maladie et si je n'en étais pas vraiment amoureux, elle était une amie. Sa mort a été un choc. Quand vous prévoyez un avenir avec quelqu'un mais que cette personne disparait, que vous reste-t-il? J'avais déjà perdu ma famille et il a fallu que je perde aussi ma seule amie.

Et puis, Enora est arrivée. Une fille étrange qui n'hésite à dire ce qu'elle pense et ce peut importe les conséquences. Je l'ai remarquée dés son arrivée mais elle était trop bien entourée pour que je ne puisse l'approcher et même si elle ne l'avait pas été, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait. J'ai été…subjugué, paralysée devant elle. Elle n'est pourtant pas la fille la plus jolie que j'ai rencontrée mais il se dégageait d'elle une chose qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que la remarquer. Un éblouissement.

Quand je l'ai entendu chanter, seule contre cette arbre, je n'ai tout d'abord rien dit, paralysé de nouveau. Et puis finalement, j'ai trouvé le courage de l'aborder. Je la dérangeais, je l'ai vu mais ça m'amusait. Je n'avais plus été amusé par quoi que ce soit depuis la mort de mon amie et voilà qu'elle arrive et réussit à me faire sourire sans que je ne connaisse son nom.

J'ai aimé la mettre en colère. Voir le rougissement s'étendre sur ses joues délicates, ses yeux s'obscurcir et s'emplir d'éclair, voir son sourire vainqueur quand elle m'a battu à mon propre jeux, la voir s'offusquer comme une enfant face à mes blagues. Et j'ai aimé la voir s'amuser en embêtant le chevalier, me faisant participer, la voir s'amuser comme une enfant, si proche de moi mais pourtant inaccessible. Elle a fait battre mon cœur pour la première fois, j'ai recherché sa présence sans même m'en rendre compte au début. Elle me manquait dés qu'elle se trouvait loin et son image quittait de plus en plus difficilement mes pensées. Je tendais l'oreille dés que j'entendais prononcer son nom et me rendais à la taverne plus souvent que de coutume juste pour la voir.

Plus le temps passait, plus je découvrais à quel point elle était étonnante et plus ma tendresse pour elle prenait de l'ampleur jusqu'à se transformer en amour. Je la voyais, la voit toujours, si proche du chevalier Tristan et la douleur qui m'a serré le cœur en les voyant a été ma révélation autant que ma condamnation. Je l'aimais mais elle appartenait déjà à un autre.

Je me suis tout d'abord fustigé de ne pas m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments plus tôt, de ne pas avoir saisi ma chance avant lui mais à force de réflexion, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'elle lui appartient depuis longtemps, même avant d'arriver au mur peut-être. Dés le début, j'ai vu son regard le détailler tout autant qu'il le faisait sans qu'elle ne le voit. J'ai vu la douleur dans ses beaux yeux quand il laissait une autre l'approcher et j'ai vu la jalousie dévastatrice de celui-ci lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de moi. Mais j'ai voulu ne rien voir, j'ai voulu ne pas intercepter toutes ces choses pour garder l'illusion que, peut-être, je pourrais avoir ma chance de la faire m'aimer comme je l'aime.

Illusion, c'est le mot. Elle ne veut pas de mon amour, elle m'a presque supplié de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Mon amour la ferait souffrir et j'en souffre encore plus. La voir avec lui, les voir se sourire, se toucher me lacère le cœur mais que faire? Elle l'aime et en semble heureuse et c'est comme ça que je souhaite la voir peut importe avec qui finalement.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus le besoin de le lui dire se fait sentir. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance et je sais que cela risquerait de détruire notre amitié mais je ne peux continuer à garder ça pour moi, il faut qu'elle sache même si la situation restera inchangée. Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime, que je pose ne serais-ce qu'une fois mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux mains se posent sur mes yeux et son odeur enivrent déjà mes sens alors que sa douce voix parvient à mes oreilles et que son petit corps de femme se presse contre mon dos.

-Devine qui c'est.

-Une jeune fille qui risque d'avoir des ennuis à se coller comme ça à un homme, je la taquine.

J'entends son rire alors que ses mains se retirent et que son corps s'éloigne. Cette distance est douloureuse et je combats la force qui me pousse à la plaquer contre moi encore une fois. Je me tourne vers elle, ses grands yeux me fixent, rieur et je lui souris.

-Je suis content de te voir entière, j'avoue.

-Je suis revenue hier mais je ne t'ai pas vu, confie-t-elle. Comment ça se fait?

Que lui dire? Que j'ai du attendre avant de la voir parce que si je l'avais vue aussitôt son retour annoncé, je n'aurais pu contrôler mon soulagement et l'aurait prise dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser? Je ne le peux alors je dis simplement:

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à la taverne. Alors, tout c'est bien passé?

-Oui, acquiesce-t-elle mais son regard s'assombrit un peu. Je t'assure, reprend-t-elle en me souriant, voyant mon hésitation. Tout s'est bien passé.

-C'est tout ce qui compte, j'approuve. Où sont les autres chevaliers?

Ils ne la quittent que rarement, il y en a toujours un avec elle ou la femme du plus costaud. Mais elle sait que je demande surtout où est le Chevalier Tristan.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ça aussi me fait souffrir. Elle fait semblant de ne porter qu'un moindre intérêt au chevalier, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture mais j'ai remarqué son regard se portant à l'entrée, guettant son arrivée comme l'on guette l'autre moitié de soi pour aller s'y raccorder, la séparation étant trop douloureuse.

-Bon, je vais travailler, s'écrie-t-elle avec enthousiasme, me posant un baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

Ce simple contact me fait frémir et fait battre mon cœur plus fort. Se rend-t-elle compte d'à quel point ses gestes sont inconvenants? Sûrement pas et elle est tellement adorable que personne ne peut lui en vouloir, moi encore moins que les autres. Elle est d'un naturel tendre et n'hésite pas à démontrer sa tendresse aux bénéficiaires. Je devrais en être heureux car elle éprouve sans nul doute de la tendresse pour moi mais ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime.

Je secoue la tête. Être son ami, c'est bien assez mais…je dois lui dire. Il faut qu'elle sache, je ne comprends pas ce besoin inutile mais, même si je sais que ça ne changera rien, je _dois_ lui dire.

Les chevaliers arrivent et la lueur revient dans les yeux d'Enora quand elle voit l'homme qu'elle aime. Il lui sourit discrètement. Il l'aime aussi malgré ce qu'elle semble croire. Ça se voit, se sent. Et c'est d'autant plus douloureux. Je me raccroche au fait qu'elle est heureuse et que c'est ainsi que ça doit être mais…c'est dur.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à les séparer.

Je me tourne vers la voix. Il s'agit de Félicie, la jeune femme qu'Enora appelle « Blondie ». Elle me regarde avec compassion, regardant un instant le chevalier.

-Ils reviendront toujours l'un vers l'autre, continue-t-elle.

-Je sais, je confie.

-Et si tu continues de la regarder de cette manière, Tristan risque de vraiment perdre patience, ajoute-t-elle en me souriant.

Nous nous comprenons tout les deux, vivons la même situation. Ils nous arrivent de discuter, de temps à autre, c'est une fille bien. Elle me jauge un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de soupirer.

-Tu vas lui dire, demande-t-elle.

-Oui, je réponds avec détermination.

-Tu sais que cela ne changera rien n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Je le dois.

Je n'ai pas d'explication précise, je sais juste qu'il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas continuer à mentir. Je me lève alors avec empressement, ça doit être fait.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le faire maintenant, panique Félicie. Tristan est là, il va se douter de quelque chose!

-Je vais nous éloigner, je réponds simplement.

Je m'avance ver Enora alors qu'elle remet un plateau en soupirant, parlant avec Vanora. Elle me sent arriver et se tourne vers moi.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande-t-elle gentiment.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant?

-Maintenant? Je travaille Eric.

-Vas-y, intervient Vanora. Je peux rester seul un instant.

Enora regarde Vanora puis finalement acquiesce. Nous passons près de la table des chevaliers et je sens le regard meurtrier du chevalier Tristan mais je ne m'en soucie guère, je prépare intérieurement ce que je vais lui dire et me prépare également à sa réaction qui tourne autour du rejet évidemment. Elle me suit alors que je nous éloigne et je la sens nerveuse.

-Que se passe-t-il, demande-t-elle quand je m'arrête.

-J'avais besoin de te parler, je confie.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu aimes le chevalier Tristan n'est-ce pas?

-Et bien…heu…, bredouille-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Oui, évidemment. Pourquoi?

-Que ressens-tu pour moi, je souffle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc alors qu'elle cherche une raison à ma question et je résiste de toutes mes forces pour ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu es mon ami, répond-t-elle. Mais pour…Eric, proteste-t-elle en me regardant, commençant à comprendre.

Je m'approche, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Elle ferme les yeux en secouant la tête.

-Il faut que je te le dise…

-Ne fais pas ça, supplie-t-elle.

-…j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, s'emporte-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Je…

-Eric je t'en prie tais-toi, s'écrie-t-elle.

-...t'aime.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Arrête…

Je la coupe en posant enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie tendresse pour la seule et unique fois. Mon cœur vole en éclat, c'est comme une libération de la sentir si près de moi, dans mes bras. Comme si la douleur causée par cet amour à sens unique disparaissait. Mais cela ne peut durer alors je la relâche et m'écarte. Elle s'est figée, prenant enfin toute la mesure de mes paroles. Ses yeux grands ouverts s'emplissent de larmes alors qu'elle me fixe. Des larmes qui ne couleront jamais, du moins pas devant moi car il n'est pas dans sa nature de se laisser aller aux larmes devant les autres.

Un fracas retentissant la sort de sa torpeur et nous nous tournons vers le bruit.

_**Pov Enora.**_

Je me sens perdue, il n'a pas pu faire ça. Dites moi que ce n'est pas réel, il ne peut pas m'aimer. Julian ne m'aimait pas pourquoi lui m'aimerait?

_Julian et Eric son deux personnes différentes. Ce n'est pas parce que l'un ne t'aimait pas qu'il en sera de même pour lui._

Oui, je le sais, maintenant je le sais. Je me suis voilée la face mais comment aurais-je pu le deviner? Il est mon ami. Il ne devrait pas m'aimer. Dés l'instant où il a ouvert la bouche, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, ces questions sur mes sentiments ont amenés l'évidence mais je n'ai pas voulu entendre, pas voulu savoir jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atterrissent sur les miennes. Je ne peux plus nier, cette fois il l'a dit, l'a montré. Il m'aime et…moi non, pas comme ça.

Je n'arrive pas à réagir, à donner un sens à mes pensées, à ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne s'est pas passé cinq secondes quand un fracas retentissant me sort de ma torpeur et nous nous tournons vers le bruit.

Oh non!

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il n'a pas été évident à écrire, plonger dans la tête d'Eric, faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent... ça n'a vraiment pas été facile, pas plus que la discussion qu'ils ont eus d'ailleurs... mais voilà, c'est fait ^^

Eric a avoué ses sentiments, combien de temps lui reste-t-il a vivre? Qu'est-ce qui panique Enora à ce point? Quel était ce fameux bruit? Que va-t-il se passer pour Eric et Enora? Tristan commettra-t-il un meurtre dans le prochain chapitre? Se découvrira-t-il une soudaine passion pour Eric et laissera-t-il tombé Enora pour lui? *se cache pour éviter les objets et regard noir lancé suite à cette question*

Je réitère mon assurance vie en ajoutant:

-Un auteur trop menacé peut faire grève (si, si je vous jure, c'est prouvé scientifiquement...bon, c'est prouvé Roselialement alors)

-Un auteur en fauteuil roulant pourrait tombé en dépression et pourrait tuer tout le monde dans ses fictions pour le faire comprendre (vous jure aussi)

Je pense avoir fait le tour ^^

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review :)

Bye.


	24. Chapter 23

**Et oui c'est moi ^^ et avec le nouveau chapitre... Avec la rentrée de mes soeurs et la mienne qui approche j'ai moins de temps... mais voilà, j'ai fini par y arriver ^^**

**Un grand merci à Vargynja Ailinn Aude (**Encore merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**), The Lily and the Hawk (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^**), Moon Plume (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)** ), Rukie-chan (**Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)** ), emichlo (**Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira**), Midnight Fantasy Abby (**encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), Aliete (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)** ) et Melanie (**Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et de rien, je réponds toujours -enfin presque- au question poser donc n'hésite pas ;). Je n'ai pas beaucoup été sadique sur les fins de chapitre mais comme tu vois, ça m'arrive aussi :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**).**

**Bonne lecture._  
_**

_**Chapitre 23.**_

J'ai l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti et pourtant c'est encore trop rapide pour moi. Il y a quelques secondes, Eric m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et m'a embrassé -déjà là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension. Maintenant, Tristan avance à grand pas, furieux, les chevaliers derrière lui, inquiets. En fait, furieux n'est pas vraiment le mot. On dirait un animal, il n'a plus rien d'humain tout en restant incroyablement beau -c'est Tristan après tout.

-Je serais toi je partirais et vite, je rétorque à Eric.

Il soupire et secoue la tête.

-Maintenant ou plus tard, il finira par venir défendre son territoire, raille-t-il.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle, je crache en le fusillant du regard une demi-seconde avant de revenir sur le principal problème.

Tristan est vraiment près maintenant et je commence vraiment à paniquer. Pour la survie d'Eric, je décide de réagir -ma bonté me perdra. Je rejoins Tristan qui ne semble pas me voir, le regarde rivé sur Eric, les traits déformé par la rage. Il ne m'a jamais fait peur mais aujourd'hui, il est tout simplement terrifiant.

-Tristan, je l'appelle en agrippant son bras.

Il ne semble même pas remarquer ma prise sur lui et continue d'avancer, m'entrainant avec lui.

-Enora éloigne toi, ordonne Bors en voulant me saisir le bras.

-Et le laisser le tuer?

Tristan arrive devant Eric qui ne semble pas plus que ça touché par la rage de Tristan et avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me sens poussée en arrière. Quand je reprends mon équilibre c'est pour voir Eric à terre, se frottant la mâchoire et Tristan sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

Je réagis instinctivement et tire Tristan en arrière mais il me repousse plus violemment et mes pieds se prennent dans ma robe. Je trébuche alors qu'une vive douleur se propage dans mes jambes.

-Bordel de Dieu, je crie, à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Enora, s'écrie Arthur, choqué.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Arthur, réplique Dag en venant à moi.

Ma chute et mon juron ont au moins une bonne chose: Tristan semble avoir oublié sa folie meurtrière et me fixe, les yeux plein de culpabilité et de colère mêlées, ne semblant pas oser m'approcher ce qui est une bonne chose pour lui. Dagonet me relève.

-Tu tiens debout, demande-t-il.

-Aie, je gémis en appuyant mon pied à terre, reperdant l'équilibre. Non et en plus ça fait mal, je geins en m'appuyant contre lui.

Il me prend dans ses bras et s'apprête à partir mais il faut que Tristan intervienne, évidemment.

-Je vais le faire.

-Non, je réplique sans le regarder. Ramène-moi Dag.

J'ai conscience de bouder comme une enfant mais c'est de sa faute si je suis tombée, s'il m'avait laissé régler le problème comme la presque adulte que je suis, on en serait pas là. Dagonet part donc et nous atteignons mes quartiers mais je lui demande d'aller dans les siens. Il me lance un regard inquisiteur mais m'amène dans sa chambre, me posant sur son lit.

-Tu as très mal, demande-t-il en bougeant ma jambe.

-Mais oui, j'hurle en repoussant ses mains. Pas la peine d'en rajouter en me tordant encore plus la jambe!

Il lève les yeux au ciel et examine ma jambe plus délicatement.

-Tu es du genre à animer les soirées toi, remarque-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-On ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle, fait la voix de Lancelot que je n'avais même pas vu.

Génial. Je me bousille la jambe et eux ils appellent ça une « animation »? Je les foudroie du regard et remarque que seul Arthur et Tristan manque à l'appel.

-Il est où l'homme de Neandertal, je demande avec aigreur.

-Tu parles de Tristan, réplique Gauvain. Arthur l'a entrainé avec lui avant qu'il ne tue ton ami…enfin, s'il n'est que ça, ajoute-t-il en me jaugeant.

-Très spirituel, merci. Oui, il n'est qu'un ami et si monsieur Je-tue-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-j'aime-ça n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais réglé ce malentendu toute seule comme une grande mais comme d'habitude, il a fallu qu'il essaye de décider à ma place. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, c'est moi qui te le dit, attends un peu que je mette la main sur ces abrutis et je vais les émascu AIE.

-Arrête de gigoter, me gronde Dag.

-Je n'aurais pas non plus apprécié à sa place, intervient Bors. Et j'aurais réagi de la même façon.

-Ce qui prouve combien les hommes manquent de civilités, je marmonne. Il y a d'autre moyen de régler un conflit que de frapper, broyer, éventrer, écorcher ou autre. Non mais il s'attendait à quoi exactement? Que je supplie Eric de me prendre à même le sol, je rage avant me mordre les lèvres -au risque de me répéter: il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer, ça devient une question de survie.

Les regards ébahis des chevaliers me fixent. Oui, je suis en colère et quand je suis en colère mon vocabulaire s'en ressent. Et encore, j'ai bien failli utiliser un autre terme mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils le connaissent déjà à cette époque.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser, demande Dag qui semble lasser de devoir immobiliser ma jambe. Vous l'énervez et elle n'arrête pas de bouger.

Ils acquiescent et partent, nous laissant seul. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le lit en grommelant encore contre Tristan et Eric. Les mecs sont une vraie source de problème. Je devrais songer à me faire nonne. D'ailleurs peut-on devenir nonne si on est plus vierge? La colère finit par se dissiper alors que Dagonet étale un truc visqueux que j'évite de regarder sur ma cheville et la bande, laissant place à la tristesse. J'ai été stupide, je le sais.

J'aurais dû voir qu'Eric avait plus que des sentiments amicaux pour moi. Tout le monde me l'a dit, même ma Georgette -ma conscience, qui, d'ailleurs, déteste son nouveau nom mais soit. Mais moi j'ai été aveugle. Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas parce que ça m'arrangeait, je pouvais rester proche de lui sans m'en sentir coupable, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Et le pire, c'est que je sais que je ne m'éloignerais pas s'il ne me demande pas.

Mais maintenant, c'est clair. Inconsciemment, j'ai associé deux parties de ma vie, j'ai associé Eric et Julian. Juste parce qu'il se ressemble comme des jumeaux, que ça me donnait l'impression d'avoir ramené une partie de la maison avec moi. Mais Eric n'est pas Julian. Les relations sont compliquées ici, mon comportement avec lui me semblaient tout à fait normal parce qu'il l'aurait été chez moi mais ici, c'est différent. Peut-être que, sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai poussé à avoir des sentiments pour moi, à espérer, à ne pas bloquer ce qu'il ressentait. J'ai pourtant toujours du mal à croire qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi.

Je ne suis pas le genre de fille dont on tombe amoureux. Chez moi, j'étais trop quelconque, même Julian n'est pas parvenu à m'aimer. Ici, je suis trop étrange, trop à part. Je ne suis pas particulièrement belle, je suis loin d'avoir un caractère facile, bien au contraire… alors comment, diable a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de moi? Oui, je sais question stupide. Ces choses là ne s'expliquent pas. Moi-même, parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de Tristan. Il a beau être canon et me comprendre mieux que personne, il a tendance à me donner des envies de meurtre! Et un jour, je nous surprendrais tous les deux en cédant à mes envies.

Dag se relève et s'apprête à sortir.

-Où tu vas, je demande, paniquée à l'idée de rester seule.

-Dormir, répond-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu ne peux pas…dormir…ici?

-Ce ne serait pas très convenable, rappelle-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, je grommèle. J'ai…peurderestertouteseule, je bafouille à toute vitesse.

-Plait-il, demande-t-il, me prouvant qu'il n'a rien compris.

-J'ai peur de rester toute seule, j'avoue en regardant ailleurs, rougissante. Je n'ai plus dormi toute seule depuis…très longtemps et je sais que si je dors seule, je vais faire des cauchemars et me réveiller en hurlant.

-Enora, soupire-t-il alors que je lui lance LE regard avec lequel je suis presque sûre de gagner.

-Te plait, reste, je dis avec une toute petite voix. Personne ne sera au courant et puis, il n'y a rien de mal à dormir avec son grand frère non?

-Tu essayes de m'attendrir, m'accuse-t-il mais j'ai vu la lueur dans ses yeux qui me dit que j'atteins mon but.

-Non, tu es comme un grand frère, tu prends soin de moi et au début, c'était toujours toi qui venais me réveiller quand je faisais des cauchemars. Allez, te plait, te plait, te plait, te plait, te plait, te…

-Bon d'accord, soupire-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, pas vrai?

-Presque toujours, je corrige. Quand j'avais cinq ans, je voulais un vélo mauve pour mon anniversaire mais mes parents avaient déjà acheté mon cadeau. J'ai beau avoir fait une fugue, rien n'y a fait.

Je hausse les épaules avec fatalité alors qu'il me lance un regard perplexe. J'entends d'ici sa question intérieure « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est un vélo? » ou alors « Mais a-t-elle définitivement perdu la tête? » ou finalement « Je me ferais bien un steak ».

_Ça ne s'arrange pas toi._

Je suis fatiguée.

-Une fugue, demande-t-il finalement. À cinq ans?

-Oui, enfin, tout est relatif. Est-ce qu'on peut appeler une fugue le fait de se cacher dans la cabane du jardin pendant une journée?

Il secoue la tête en soupirant et je comprends qu'il a décidé de ne pas essayer de comprendre. Je me pousse sur le côté du lit et tapote la place à côté de moi. Il fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête.

-Ce ne serait pas…

-Dit convenable et jambe blessée ou non, je t'étripe, je le menace. On dirait que tu as peur que je m'en prenne à ta vertu, pourtant aucun doute que quelqu'un s'en est prit à elle avant moi, j'ajoute.

-Effectivement, raille-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Alors arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées et viens me servir de doudou, je commande.

Il soupire en baissant la tête, apparemment exaspéré mais je m'en fiche. Je ne supporte plus de dormir seule et, au point où j'en suis, je serais prête à le menacer pour le forcer à ne pas partir. Et je ne peux pas le laisser dormir sur une chaise ou pire par terre, donc il viendra dans le lit. J'ai dormi plus d'une fois avec Antonio et il n'en est pas mort.

_Sauf que c'était au XXIème siècle alors qu'ici tu dois en être au cinquième tout au plus._

-Si tu veux, je prends la chaise, je propose. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser dormir, toi, là-dessus. Tu vas te faire mal au dos.

-Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur une chaise, grommèle-t-il en se couchant sut le lit mais en laissant un écart entre nous.

L'écart ne me gêne pas. Il est assez près pour que sa chaleur me rassure et je m'endors presque tout de suite.

* * *

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard en sursaut quand on frappe à la porte. Enfin, frapper est un mot assez léger, je dirais plutôt qu'on essaye de défoncer la porte.

_L'aube se lève à peine et tu fais déjà de l'esprit._

Je t'envois te faire enquiquiner par une bande d'écureuils norvégiens diabétique.

_Toi, tu as une affinité plus que suspecte avec les écureuils, tu peux parler de Tristan et son faucon. En parlant de Tristan, va savoir pourquoi mais en entendant la force avec laquelle on chercher à défoncer la porte, c'est tout de suite son visage qui me vient à l'esprit._

Parle pas de malheur, il est trop tôt pour crier.

Dagonet se lève en ronchonnant et va ouvrir la porte.

-Elle est là, demande la voix glacial de l'homme que je suis assez maso pour aimer.

Je me cacher la tête dans le matelas en gémissant de dépit. Trop tôt, il est définitivement trop tôt.

-Oui.

Dagonet, je te hais, sale traitre.

-Mais elle n'a pas envie de te voir.

Bon finalement, je t'aime bien mais juste un peu.

-Sauf que je ne lui laisse pas le choix, réplique Tristan, toujours aussi pragmatique.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, j'entends ses pas comme un compte à rebours menant à ma mort prochaine se diriger vers moi. Il semble s'arrêter très proche de moi. J'ose un coup d'œil craintif sur le côté. Personne. De l'autre côté. Une paire de jambe. Déglutissement. Inspiration. Relèvement lent du regard pour trouver le sien. Colère qui revient comme je l'espérais en voyant son air glacial.

-Quoi, je marmonne de mauvaise grâce alors qu'il se contente de me fixer.

-Sors de ce lit, ordonne-t-il.

-Ha oui et comment? À cloche pied? Tu m'as bousillé la jambe Néandertalien sadique, tu te souviens? Et puis, je n'ai pas envie, je termine en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Enora, répond-t-il. Et si tu n'es pas capable de te lever seule, je te lèverais moi-même. Je suis lassé de te voir fuir.

-Je ne fuis…ha.

Il me prend de force dans ses bras avec un juron qui ferait pâlir Bors lui-même, me choquant légèrement au passage.

-Repose-moi, j'ordonne en lui donnant un coup de poing -ridicule je l'admets- dans son épaule.

-Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne lâche plus, marmonne-t-il et sa phrase semble avoir plus de sens qu'il n'y parait mais je suis trop en colère pour le remarquer.

-Dag, dis à cet imbécile congénital atrophié de me déposer, j'hurle.

-Me mêle pas de ça moi, réplique celui-ci en se jetant sur son lit sans plus nous prêter attention.

-Lâcheur, je crie alors que Tristan se dirige vers la porte et sors. Repose-moi Tristan, je crie en me débattant lamentablement -je voudrais bien vous y voir moi avec une jambe en moins.

-Arrête Enora, fait-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Ce que tu fais, c'est ni plus ni moins qu'un enlèvement. C'est illégal de là d'où je viens. Si je rentre chez moi, je porte plainte.

-Continue de crier et de te débattre et je te donne une fessée, me menace-t-il.

Je me fige et lui lance un regard outré, m'étranglant d'indignation. Non mais…il n'est pas sérieux? Pour plus de sécurité, je croise les bras su ma poitrine et me plonge dans un silence boudeur alors qu'il entre dans ses quartiers. Il me pose sur son lit puis s'accoude au mur en me fixant d'un regard impénétrable. Je redresse le menton dans une attitude de défi. Après tout, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, MOI.

-La nuit était bonne, demande-t-il froidement.

-Courte, je réplique.

-Je m'en voudrais de vous avoir déranger, dit-il alors que je lui lance un regard ahuri.

-Qu'essayes-tu d'insinuer?

-Je n'ai pas revu ton _ami_ Eric, pourtant je l'ai cherché. Mais peut-être que tu sais où il se trouve, toi? À moins que tu n'étais plutôt occupé avec Dagonet?

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'aurais pu coucher avec Eric ou Dagonet, je m'insurge. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Eric est soit disant amoureux de moi que je vais avoir une révélation et tomber amoureuse aussi, je rétorque en le fusillant du regard.

-Les femmes n'ont pas besoin de ça!

-ET BIEN MOI SI, j'hurle avant de blanchir.

Il se fige et me regarde avec un ahurissement qui aurait pu être comique dans une autre situation. Une situation où je ne lui aurais pas fait une semi-déclaration. Je détourne le regard alors qu'il ne bouge plus, me fixant toujours. La situation est vraiment gênante alors je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je soupire et parle.

-Je n'y peux rien si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance Tristan. Tout ce que tu as vu, c'était un baiser innocent -du moins de mon côté. Que tu sois en colère contre Eric est plus que logique, je le sais mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à moi parce que tu n'as pas pu passer ta colère sur lui!

-Tu ne l'as pas repoussé, m'accuse-t-il.

-Tout c'est passé trop vite…et j'étais trop…surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse. Mais il n'attend rien de moi, il sait que je ne l'aime pas, pas comme ça. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il tenait juste à ce que je le sache.

-Et il était obligé de t'embrasser?

-Je n'en sais rien, je m'écrie, exaspérée. Tristan, je contrôle les éléments, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, merde.

-J'ai détesté voir ça.

-Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué, je raille. Si tu ne nous avais pas suivi, tu n'aurais rien vu et j'aurais pu gérer ça moi-même. Ça t'apprendra.

-Quand je le vois, je le tue, me prévient-il.

-Tu as déjà tué ma jambe, ça suffit pour l'instant, non?

Il s'approche enfin et s'assied à mes pieds, prenant ma jambe redevenue douloureuse dans ses mains et malgré la douleur, son contact me fait frissonner.

-Tu as très mal, demande-t-il.

C'est sa façon de s'excuser, je suppose. Il ne dira jamais clairement « Je suis désolé » mais c'est déjà bien.

-Ça allait jusqu'à ce que tu débarque pour m'arracher de mon sommeil, je marmonne.

-Si j'avais su que la simple menace de la fessée suffirait à te faire taire, je l'aurais utilisée plus tôt, sourit-il.

-Tu…ne l'aurais pas vraiment fait, n'est-ce pas, je demande avec hésitation.

-Et bien, tu ne le sauras qu'en me poussant à bout, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors?

Eric a-t-il seulement hérité d'un sursis ou Enora parviendra-t-elle à le sauver? Dagonet, le vilain lâcheur subira-t-il une vengeance très Enorarienne? Lui pardonnera-t-elle de l'avoir laissé se dépatouiller toute seule avec Tristan? Le poussera-t-elle à bout? Et si oui, mettra-t-il sa menace à exécution?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Merlin arrive (ce sera peut-être son seul passage qui sait, il pourrait mourir prématurément le pauvre)

Laissez une review surtout ^^

Bye.


	25. Chapter 24

**Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre... J'ai été rapide cette fois-ci non? mdr Surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour le moment... mais bon, je ne sais pas quoi en penser... J'avais beau le réécrire de différentes façons, je n'étais pas satisfaite donc je vous laisse seules juges ^^**

**Un grand merci à **_**Kaomisha**_** (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), Rukie-chan (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)** ), Aliete (J**'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^**), emichlo (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**) et The Lily and the Hawk (**J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, encore merci pour ta review ^^**).**

** Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 24.**_

-N'oublie pas, tu ne bouges pas si…

-Ce sont des pictes, je sais. Je te signale que c'est moi-même qui l'aie décidé, Tristan! C'est la peau de Merlin que je veux.

Il me lance un regard septique et je soupire alors que nous rejoignons les autres et que je reste à l'écart, attendant. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière mission des chevaliers. Ils doivent aller chercher l'évêque pour l'amener au mur en toute sécurité. J'ai d'abord trouvé l'idée étrange. S'il est arrivée jusqu'ici, pourquoi diable aurait-il besoin d'une escorte de plus pour le reste du chemin qui durera à peine trois jours? Surtout une escorte de seulement sept hommes -imaginez la tête de Bors quand j'ai posé la question, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir d'indignation en s'écriant qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe quels hommes. Mais il se trouve que l'endroit de rendez-vous est proche du territoire des pictes. Lesquels se montrent de plus en plus audacieux. En même temps, j'aurais aussi la rage à leur place. On les a quand même foutus à la porte de chez eux! Moi aussi, je voudrais faire la peau aux responsable, hors, un évêque n'est jamais innocent dans ce genre de situation, c'est une chose que j'ai bien retenu en histoire: les évêques du moyen-âge sont presque tous des enflures qui abusent de leur pouvoir sous prétexte qu'ils sont les « messagers de Dieu » ou je ne sais quelles inepties.

J'ai donc décidé que si c'était les pictes qui attaquaient, je n'interviendrais pas. Je suis de leur côté en quelque sorte. Par contre, si je croise leur chef, je le démonte comme un playmobil et renvois les pièces détachées à son peuple pour leur montrer ce qu'il risque à bousiller la vie des gens comme ça. C'est équitable selon moi. Et même si ça ne l'est pas, je m'en balance comme de ma première couche.

Les chevaliers sont silencieux, concentrés. Le spectacle est incroyable, je n'ai jamais été un fan de la nature, la campagne,… au contraire mais _ça_. C'est magnifique. La vue est cependant brouillée par l'apparition d'un cortège.

-Comme promis, constate Gauvain. Le convoi de l'évêque.

-À nous la liberté, s'enthousiasme Galahad avec sourire d'enfant attendant son cadeau de Noël.

-Mmmm, intervient Bors en fermant les yeux d'un air rêveur. Je sens presque son gout sucré.

Les autres rient légèrement, partageant sa bonne humeur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont prendre un rare plaisir à massacrer ceux qui se risqueraient à approché le convoi. Enfin, sauf Tristan. Il prend un rare plaisir à tuer chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion.

-Ton passage pour Rome Arthur, réplique Gal.

J'avais presque oublié. Ils ont tous envie de partir, même Arthur. Les autres veulent rejoindre leur pays d'origine, retrouver leur famille et lui, Rome. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'y rattache mais il y tient. J'évite de penser à ce qui se passera une fois cette mission achevée. Ce que je ferais, ce que je deviendrais, où j'irais. Ils se sont encombrés de moi un peu par devoir au départ, une fois tout ça finit, il me faudra prendre une décision. Déjà, je dois retrouver Merlin, histoire d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Mais si je ne le trouve pas tout de suite, qu'est-ce que je ferais? Je resterais au mur? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas reparlé à Eric depuis la légère altercation qu'il y a eu, Tristan ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle, veillant sûrement à ce que je n'essaye pas d'aller lui parler de moi-même et Eric ne s'est pas vraiment montré. Je suivrais Arthur à Rome? Je le vois mal me trainer là-bas même si je sais qu'il ne dira pas non, ne serait-ce que par politesse ou parce qu'il se sent responsable de moi. Suivre les Sarmates? Mes pensées se tournent naturellement vers Tristan. Voudra-t-il encore de moi quand il aura acquis sa liberté tellement attendue? Ne deviendra-t-elle pas plus importante que moi, en considérant que j'ai pu être importante pour lui? Non, je suis injuste, je sais que je compte pour lui même si je ne sais pas de quel manière exactement. Mais de là à le suivre jusqu'à son pays où il pourra trouver une femme de même origine, peut-être même plus belle? Dagonet acceptera peut-être de me laisser un paillasson au pied de son lit comme pour le chien errant que je suis…

Je deviens pathétique et puis, je pourrais bien trouver Merlin et réussir le faire me ramener chez moi! En fait, la partie la plus difficile est de le trouver cet imbécile, le reste, ce sera une question de survie…pour lui. Il me renvoie chez moi ou meurt. C'est simple, même lui devrait comprendre.

Des cris me ramènent à la réalité et il ne faut pas cinq secondes à Tristan pour décréter en me jetant un coup d'œil:

-Les pictes.

Traduction: fais ce que tu as dit et reste à l'écart que je ne doive pas te surveiller et donc ne pas massacrer autant de Pictes que je le pourrais sans toi. Ils partent donc alors que je me recule dans la forêt avec Airas. Je descends de ma monture en soupirant. J'espère qu'ils ne prendront pas trop de temps. Et les pictes n'ont pas intérêt à s'en prendre à mon Tritri chéri encore une fois, sinon, j'abandonne l'attitude diplomate -ou celle de l'autruche, c'est vous qui voyez- et je les démonte tous comme des playmobil, parole de folle dingue venue du futur!

-Je sens qu'on va s'ennuyer un moment, je réplique à Airas. Si au moins tu pouvais parler.

Il me lance un regard que je juge exaspéré et je me dis que, décidément, les animaux d'ici ont des expressions trop humaines pour être normal. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connais en normalité? Je fais bouger de l'eau, fais exploser des fenêtres -note que ça, ça ne m'est plu arriver depuis Julian-, et encore plein d'autre truc suspect alors question normalité, on repassera.

-Je suis peut-être pas normal mais au moins je ne m'amuse pas à décapité des gens, c'est déjà ça non, je grommèle.

-La conception de la normalité change en fonction de la personne Enora.

Un hurlement m'échappe alors que je me tourne d'un bond en sortant mon épée et que même Airas sursaute -à cause de la voix ou de mon hurlement, allez savoir. Je me retrouve ensuite face à un type louche, un bâton à la main. Seigneur, Gandalf ou Saroumane version Schtroumpf. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

-Vous êtes qui, je demande en plissant les yeux.

-Je me nomme Merlin, réplique-t-il et j'ai un moment de silence, ne croyant pas à ma chance.

-Ha oui? Et bien justement je vous cherchais!

-Je sais.

Je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer du tout.

-Si vous le saviez pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

-J'attendais le bon moment.

-Parce qu'il y a un bon moment pour mourir, je ricane, l'épée toujours à la main.

-Tu ne me tueras pas.

-Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, je constate avec un reniflement de mépris.

-Tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, je ne peux le faire si tu me donnes la mort. Bien qu'encore faudrait-il que tu y parviennes.

- Croyez-moi, je me débrouillerais pour y arriver.

Il y a un silence pendant qu'on se jauge du regard. Il me regarde des pieds à la tête comme on évalue un cheval de course pour voir s'il a la moindre chance de gagné et la colère est sur le point de déborder. Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse. Il est en face de moi, l'homme à cause de qui j'ai autant souffert. Celui qui m'a arraché de chez moi, qui m'a arraché à ma famille. Celui à cause de qui j'ai atterri chez les saxons, à cause de qui j'ai été violée, battue, humiliée. Je dois faire preuve de tout mon contrôle pour ne pas le tuer, pour ne pas répandre toute ma colère sur lui car il à raison…j'ai des questions à lui poser.

-Et bien, je t'écoute, intervient-il, coupant court à mes pensées. Tu n'auras pas de meilleure occasion pour trouver des réponses à tes questions.

-Pourquoi, je demande. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Vous avez seulement pris une fille sans histoire au hasard ou c'était prémédité? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi moi?

-Au hasard, s'étonne-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que dans ce genre de situation un homme tel que moi s'en remet au hasard? Je suis bien plus prudent que ça. Nous avions besoin d'aide et tu es celle qui nous a été envoyée pour nous aider à trouver un chef fort.

-Quoi?

-Tu comprendras en temps voulu, répond-t-il seulement. Sache seulement que tu n'as pas été choisie par simple hasard. Il me fallait une personne sûre, loyale et capable de changer le court des choses.

-Comment pourrais-je changer quoique ce soit? Je n'ai rien de spéciale.

-Vraiment, demande-t-il en me lançant un regard entendu. Enora…je sais ce dont tu es capable. Une autre raison qui a fait que ce soit tombé sur toi est que tu es de notre peuple.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, je marmonne.

-On ne m'a pas seulement envoyé une fille aux capacités hors du commun, on m'a envoyé ma dernière descendante.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, mon corps se fige entièrement et mes yeux s'écarquillent, s'emplissant de larme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer, c'est juste trop…trop. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça. Je décide finalement qu'il se fout royalement de ma gueule et ricane.

-Votre descendante? Sérieux? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux pour expliquer le fait que vous avez ruiné ma vie? C'est pathétique!

-C'est la vérité, réplique-t-il, le regard grave. D'où crois-tu tenir cette « particularité » comme tu l'appelles? Ce n'est pas un hasard, rien n'est jamais pur hasard. Tout ce qui arrive doit arriver et tout ce qui doit arriver arrive toujours.

-Stop, je le coupe. On va mette les choses au point tout de suite l'ancêtre. Si vous voulez que je ne vous tue pas sans réfléchir, vous arrêter de parler par énigme. Ce serait plus que je ne pourrais en supporter.

Il se tait, je réfléchis. Du moins j'essaye. Sa descendante. Non d'un chien mais pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi? Il ne pouvait pas être stérile?

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement, je demande.

-Que tu fasses les bons choix, répond-t-il sereinement.

-Et quels seront les bons choix?

-Je ne peux te le dire. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

-Je ne veux pas choisir quoique ce soit, je crie soudain. Je veux rentrer chez moi!

-En es-tu persuadée?

-Oui, je ne devrais même pas être ici, tout est de votre faute alors arrangez ça!

-Tu seras donc confronté à ton premier choix, constate-t-il tristement. Et il pourrait tout aussi bien être ton dernier.

-Vous me menacer de mort, je m'indigne.

-De mort, s'étonne-t-il. En voilà une idée étrange, bien sûr que non.

Je lui lance un regard septique. À ce moment, un cri puissant retend, venant de loin et je frissonne, jetant un regard inquiet derrière moi. Merlin suit mon regard et me rassure.

-Il n'arrivera rien aux chevaliers aujourd'hui. J'ai donné l'ordre de ne pas les tuer.

-C'est pour ça que Tristan est revenu blessé et presque mort de la dernière confrontation? Confrontation à laquelle vous lui avez assuré que les vôtres se contentaient de « divertir » les chevaliers soit dite en passant.

-Oui, la situation a légèrement échappée à mon contrôle.

-Légèrement, je raille. C'est un sacré euphémisme! Ils auraient pu le tuer. Pourquoi l'ont-ils attaqué si vous aviez ordonné de ne pas les blesser?

-Une stupide question d'orgueil, grommèle-t-il et à cet instant il est presque marrant. Tu étais censé arriver chez nous, je les avais prévenus mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard…

-Oui, je suis au courant, d'ailleurs, ça aussi va falloir l'expliquer.

-…ça a été une terrible déception pour eux qui se voyait déjà accueillir une nouvelle sœur, continue-t-il sans faire cas de mon interruption. Quand ils ont appris que tu avais échoué avec Arthur et les chevaliers Sarmates, ils n'ont pas appréciés. Mais quand ils ont appris ta relation…privilégié avec l'un d'eux, ils ont mis le fait de ne pas pouvoir te récupérer sur cette relation et ont donc rejeté la faute sur Tristan.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant, je demande, sidérée et rougissante.

-Oh, je sais beaucoup de chose, mon enfant, sourit-il. Enfin, ce fut une petite erreur de la part de mon peuple mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien, je marmonne en plissant les yeux, menaçante. Car je pourrais faire une petite erreur moi aussi et décapité celui qui aurait fait une nouvelle…erreur, aussi petite soit-elle. Enfin, je comprends que vous cherchiez un vrai chef pour votre peuple quand on voit comment vous vous débrouillez!

Il me sourit, pas plus préoccupé que ça par ma menace à peine voilée et par l'insulte subtile... ou pas. Puis il soupire lourdement en regardant de nouveau derrière avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu veux donc rentrer chez toi?

-Pour la énième fois, oui, je m'exaspère alors qu'une sensation désagréable me serre le ventre et le cœur mais je décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Et vous allez me faire rentrer chez moi maintenant. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça, je m'emporte soudain. Savez-vous au moins ce par quoi je suis passée? Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce que vous avez _été en retard_? Et bien laissez moi vous dire que vous avez agis avec un bel égoïsme en me faisant venir ici, vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous en vous cachant derrière l'excuse de votre peuple. Vous être un égoïste incroyable!

-Je ne le nie pas, acquiesce-t-il avant de me lancer un regard lourd de sous-entendu et d'ajouter: Il semblerait que ce soit de famille, n'est-ce pas?

-Je…n'essayez pas de changer de sujet, je réplique, mal à l'aise car il a totalement raison.

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment rentrer au fond de toi…

-Je ne vous demande pas de penser, seulement d'arranger.

-…mais tu as raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de ne pas penser à ce que toi tu voudrais. J'ai cru, apparemment à tort, que tu finirais par aimer ta vie ici, ou du moins par t'y habituer mais tu ne viens pas du même monde j'en ai conscience aujourd'hui même si, encore une fois, je ne pense pas qu'au fond de toi, tu souhaites vraiment rentrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en serons sûrs bien assez tôt.

-Comment ça?

-Demain, à l'aube, cela fera un an, jour pour jour, que tu es arrivée. Si partir d'ici es ton souhait le plus cher, si quitté cette terre pour retrouver la tienne est ce que ton cœur choisi alors il en sera ainsi.

-C'est aussi simple que ça, je demande, incertaine. Je m'endors et si je suis sûr de ce que je veux…pouf, retour à la maison?

-Plus ou moins. Tu devras affronter le sommeil et c'est là que tu sauras ce que tu veux vraiment…

-Vous recommencez à parler par énigme, je grimace.

-Et ce n'est pas fini, soupire-t-il. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire au risque d'influencer ta décision final mais tu as le droit d'être au courant. Sache que ce sera ta seule chance de rentrer, si tu ne la saisis pas, tu n'auras plus d'occasion, il sera trop tard.

-Que voulez-vous dire, je souffle avec angoisse.

-Toute décision à une conséquence. Toute décision a un prix à payer. Tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver mais n'oublie pas ceci: une vie pour une liberté, une vie pour une vie.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ce charabia? Je suis censée comprendre quoi?

-J'en ai déjà trop dit. Ils ne voudraient pas que j'en dise plus.

Je lance un regard sidéré. Trop dit? C'est une plaisanterie? Il n'a rien du tout et je n'ai rien compris! Affronter le sommeil? Une vie pour une liberté? Pas tous les sauver? Ça veut dire quoi exactement?

- Toute tes futures décisions dépendront de celle de cette nuit, ajoute-t-il.

Je remarque soudain le calme venant du champ de bataille de mes amis et tourne la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au fait com…, je commence en me tournant pour m'arrêter net.

Ben il est passé où? Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de le frapper. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis secoue la tête. Si ça tombe, je viens d'inventer cette conversation. Ça expliquerait la métamorphose de Gandalf en Schtroumpf. Non, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je viens bien d'apprendre que je suis la descendante de Merlin en personne. C'est peut-être le choc de cette découverte qui camoufle la joie d'une autre nouvelle: je vais rentrer chez moi. Quoi qu'il ait voulu dire avec son histoire d'affronter mon sommeil, ma décision est prise: je rentre à la maison.

Cependant, quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas si facile quand je vois le faucon de Tristan me rejoindre avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. C'est le message de Tristan pour me dire que la bataille est finie. Je remonte en selle sans plus d'attention pour l'oiseau mais il ne semble pas d'accord car il croasse et fonce sur moi. Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te remercie non plus, je grogne alors qu'il s'installe sur le cheval, juste en face de mes mains.

Il me fixe un moment et, rapide, il me mord un doigt.

-AIE, je crie. Bon ça va, merci. Tu es content?

Apparemment puisqu'il repart dans un cri satisfait. Je sors des bois et attends. Au bout d'un moment Tristan arrive, il s'arrête près de moi, me fixe longuement et demande:

-Tout va bien?

-…Oui bien sûr, je réponds avec un faux sourire et il plisse des yeux, pas convaincu-je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Je dois partir en éclaireur…

-Je viens.

-Tu seras silencieuse?

-Promis.

Il me regarde, encore moins convaincu et j'en suis presque vexée. Il faut dire qu'il garde un mauvais souvenir de la seule et unique fois où je suis partie avec lui en éclaireur. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais je me souviens qu'il était question de chaussure. Il ne va pas m'en vouloir éternellement pour ça tout de même? Surtout qu'il l'avait cherché! Enfin, je crois…

Je pourrais certes le laisser en paix mais je veux profiter de sa présence. Aujourd'hui pourrait être notre dernier jour ensemble. Nous partons donc en avant, Tristan aussi taciturne que d'habitude et moi, d'un silence inhabituel, perdue dans mes pensées.

J'essaye de me représenter rentrant à la maison. Que se passera-t-il? Est-ce que ce sera comme si rien n'avait existé? Serais-je la seule à me rappeler quoi que ce soit? Ou bien est-ce que j'oublierais tout? D'ailleurs quel est le mieux? Me souvenir de tous les bons moments passés ici mais aussi les plus mauvais ou tout oublier et reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée en partant?

Je sens le regard de Tristan revenir sur moi régulièrement et sa voix me fait sursauter.

-Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse, râle-t-il.

-Rien, je grommèle en détournant le regard.

A-t-il vraiment besoin d'être aussi observateur? Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ce qui va arriver après cette journée, je veux juste la vivre et ensuite… ensuite partir. C'est ce que je voulais, je l'ai toujours voulu alors pourquoi j'ai mal?

-Tu mens et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de tes mensonges, demande-t-il avec un regard entendu.

-« Pas de mensonge avec moi Enora, je te connais trop pour croire à la première absurdité que tu sors », je rétorque dans une imitation pitoyable de sa voix.

-Donc, encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-Je…je pensais juste à l'avenir, je souffle finalement.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

-Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire, j'explique devant son regard perplexe. Vous allez enfin avoir votre liberté. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de trainer un boulet inutile et encombrant, je conclus en haussant les épaules dans une fausse désinvolture.

Tristan arrête net son cheval et tire sur le mien, le faisant s'arrêter du même coup.

-Que l'on soit clair, dit-il d'un ton dur. Et je te prierais de bien écouter car je déteste me répéter. Tu n'es ni encombrante et encore moins inutile. Quant à savoir où tu iras je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème. Tu peux toujours nous suivre…

-Si je te disais que j'ai moyen de rentrer chez moi, je demande avec appréhension alors que nous redémarrons.

Il y a un long silence et je sens le regard de Tristan braqué sur moi.

-Et bien, c'est que tu voulais non, demande d'un ton prudent et à la fois étrangement neutre, comme s'il avait du mal à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Mais tu m'avais dit que c'était impossible alors pourquoi poser la question?

-Je me suis apparemment trompée, je souffle. À vrai dire, Merlin a la solution.

-Comment sais-tu que…Enora?

-Oui, je fais avec un air innocent.

-Tu as peut-être quelque chose à me dire?

-Et bien, non, pas que je sache en tout cas, je réponds en regardant ailleurs mais son regard intense finit par me faire céder. Bon, d'accord. J'ai vu Merlin et nous avons…discuté, j'explique.

-Discuter?

-Oui enfin, moi, j'ai surtout crié, tu me connais.

-Es-tu complètement folle? Tu es restée seule avec un Picte?

-Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a fait venir, il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal! C'est plutôt lui qui aurait dû avoir peur après le coup qu'il m'a fait. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a dit que j'avais un moyen de rentrer chez moi.

-Et chez toi, est-ce loin, demande-t-il prudemment.

-Assez pour que je ne vous vois plus jamais toi et les autres, j'avoue sans oser le regarder. Si je rentre, je ne reviendrais pas et vous n'aurez aucun moyen de me revoir non plus.

Je déteste ma façon d'être franche et de ne pouvoir garder aucun secret pour lui. Je ne devrais pas lui dire ça, il ne doit pas savoir. Qui sait ce qui se passerait s'il en parlait aux autres chevaliers? Mais voilà, je ne peux rien lui refuser et ça m'angoisse. Que ferais-je s'il me demandait de rester? Mais il ne le fera pas, je le sais. Jamais il ne s'abaissera à me demander de rester, sa fierté l'en empêche et une partie de moi s'en réjouit alors que l'autre est déçue. Je suis un paradoxe vivant.

-Je vois, répond-t-il simplement, reprenant l'air distant du début de notre rencontre.

-Tu es impatient de rentrer chez toi, je demande après un silence gênant, désireuse de changer de sujet et de ne pas le laisser m'échapper.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi, répond-t-il pensivement. Rien ne m'attend là-bas, je n'ai rien laissé et je me sens chez moi n'importe où.

-Même pas ta famille?

-Ils ne restent que moi.

-Je suis désolée, je souffle avec sincérité.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que je sais que ça doit être dur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ma famille. Mes parents et mes amis, c'est tout ce qui a toujours compté pour moi…

…jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pense intérieurement. Oui, aujourd'hui, il y a Tristan aussi et les autres chevaliers. Ils comptent aussi pour moi…tellement mais pas assez.

Le reste du chemin se fait silencieusement. On s'arrête dans un coin « sécurisé » pour la nuit et il va en informer Arthur alors que je les attends. Bors est le premier à arriver près de moi et me taquine directement.

-Il a finalement accepté de te reprendre avec lui après le premier massacre, ricane-t-il et je fais la moue, vexée -personne n'oubliera donc cet incident?

-Laisse là tranquille, intervient Dagonet.

Je lui lance un regard perçant et il grimace, comprenant le sous-entendu. Il sait qu'il me revaudra le fait de m'avoir abandonné et il craint de savoir ce que je ferais. Il n'a pas peur que je lui fasse du mal physiquement -je risquerais plus de me faire mal à moi qu'à lui du reste, vu sa carrure- mais s'inquiète plus pour son orgueil de mâle. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il me défend mollement contre les taquineries de Bors que je vais oublier.

Je vois les romains arriver et m'éloigne pour retrouver Tristan, à l'opposé. Je lui attrape la main, le besoin de contact devenant vital, et la sert.

-Tu dors avec moi, je demande.

-Il faut que quelqu'un veille, répond-t-il à voix basse.

-Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, s'il te plait, je quémande en me serrant contre lui.

Il soupire mais part à la recherche d'un remplaçant qu'il trouve en la personne de Gauvain. Je les vois discuter, Gauvain me jette un coup d'œil en fronçant les sourcils et finit par acquiescer. Tristan me rejoint, me prend la main et nous nous éloignons des autres. Il pose une cape à terre et nous nous allongeons, moi dans ses bras.

Mes yeux restent ouverts, je ne peux me résoudre à les fermer maintenant et ça m'exaspère. Je vais enfin avoir ce que je voulais, je vais rentrer à la maison mais ce que je craignais arrive aussi. J'ai peur de ce que je laisserais derrière moi, de faire le mauvais choix. Je sais aujourd'hui que Tristan est fait pour moi, si je pars et que je garde son souvenir, je ne vivrais plus vraiment. Le regret et la douleur du manque m'accompagneront chaque jour et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter.

Mais je ne peux pas rester ici… sans ma famille. Quelque part et malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu ici, je ne suis encore qu'une enfant qui réclame ses parents. Je finirais par en vouloir à Tristan si je reste ici pour lui, je lui reprocherais de m'avoir retenue et je ne le veux pas car, même s'il est particulier, Tristan mérite d'être aimer comme personne et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver si je dois renoncer aux miens.

-Tristan, je l'appelle en murmurant.

-Hum?

-Si je partais…est-ce que tu me détesterais, je demande.

Il y a un silence, si bien que je me demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi mais il finit par me répondre.

-Je pourrais te dire que non, juste pour te rassurer, commence-t-il. Mais je ne supporte pas le mensonge alors… je pense que oui, je finirais par te détester d'être repartie. Mais maintenant, tu me connais bien et tu sais pourquoi je m'efforcerais de te mépriser.

Oui, je le sais. Ce sera pour se protéger. Il est plus facile de détester quelqu'un que de vivre avec son absence. S'il me déteste, je ne lui manquerais pas et quelque part ça me soulage parce que ça veut dire que je compte assez pour lui pour qu'il souffre de mon absence. Encore une fois, je me conduis en grande égoïste et je me fais honte. Il serait mieux pour lui de ne pas m'aimer, il serait mieux pour lui que je ne sois qu'un amusement passager. Ce serait plus simple pour nous deux. Si je pensais vraiment qu'il ne me voit que comme un passe-temps, j'aurais moins de mal à partir. Si je n'étais vraiment qu'un passe-temps pour lui, il n'aurait pas à souffrir de mon départ. Il ne penserait à moi que comme la fille avec qui il a passé de bons moments à une époque.

Mes pensées s'embrouillent, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir ce que je veux alors je ferme fortement les yeux, invoquant des images de la maison pour me détendre. Je me colle à Tristan en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Serre-moi, je quémande en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

Et il le fait, comme s'il avait peur lui aussi, comme s'il se doutait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il me tient dans ses bras.

Alors, je ferme les yeux avec la certitude que demain, quelque soit la décision final, je l'assumerais. Je ferme les yeux avec la certitude que demain, j'aurais renoncer à une partie de moi.

* * *

Et oui, je coupe déjà ^^ mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus long que ça... Si j'avais mis la décision avec, le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long...Il fallait bien le couper quelque part :p

Bon, pour le coup, je ne sais pas trop que penser de ce chapitre donc... passons aux questions:

Quelle sera la décision d'Enora? A quoi sera-t-elle confrontée pour prendre sa décision? Est-ce que Tristan se réveillera seule et ce sera la fin de cette fic? Est-ce que Merlin va changer d'avis et séquestrer Enora? Enora pourra-t-elle prendre une décision sans regret?

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ;) Laissez une review surtout :)

Bye


	26. Chapter 25

**Coucou les gens. Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là! ^^ Il a été long à écrire car j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à retranscrire de manière satisfaisante les sentiments d'Enora dans ce chapitre car il en est beaucoup question. De plus, les au revoir sont toujours douloureux et je les déteste ^^ et j'ai du dire au revoir à une partie de la vie d'Enora avec elle après tout :p**

**Un grand merci à Midnight Fantasy Abby (**Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**), The Lily and the Hawk (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)** ), Rukie-chan (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)** ), elodie94 (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), Aliete (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^** )**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 25**_

_Alors, je ferme les yeux avec la certitude que demain, quelque soit la décision finale, je l'assumerais._

J'ouvre les yeux avec perplexité. Je me souviens m'être couchée et voilà que je me réveille debout. Si c'est encore une blague de Merlin, elle n'est pas drôle… Comme toutes ses blagues, en fait.

Je regarde autour de moi. À première vue, je suis dans une clairière, la même que dans Twilight et pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment peur que ce soit de nouveau un mauvais tour de mon _ancêtre_. Mais l'arrivée d'un homme coupe court à mes débuts d'insultes intérieures -que Merlin a plus que mérité selon moi. Toute mon attention est tournée vers cet homme. Il faut dire qu'il est difficile de penser à autre chose que lui une fois qu'on l'a vu. Il semble irréel avec sa tête blonde, ses traits semblent avoir été sculptés -seule explication à ce qu'ils soient si parfaits- et il semble être entouré d'un halo de lumière. En un mot, il est éblouissant mais de manière surnaturel... me revoilà partie dans des délires. Hé oh, Enora, c'est un rêve ! Un rêve, nom d'un chien ! Ton subconscient t'a juste envoyé une sorte de fantasme douteux. Peut-être que Merlin espère que ce influencera ma décision.

-Êtes-vous prête ?

Je sursaute. Toute à mes pensées, je l'avais presque oublié, mais il est toujours là et il est maintenant tout proche de moi, à mes côtés.

-Prête à quoi? Je demande avec méfiance.

-À savoir les conséquences du choix de rentrer... ou du moins, une partie de ce que cela engendrerait.

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de chose à se dire. J'estime tout de même avoir le droit de savoir au moins une chose :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Est-ce vraiment important? Sourit-il, et je cligne des yeux, éblouie par son éclat. Vous devez seulement savoir que je suis là pour vous aider à vous décider.

Décidément, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un double de Merlin en face de moi en plus beau... et en moins bleu. Je soupire. Après tout, qu'ai-je à y perdre ?

-Bien, je suppose que plus vite on en finira, plus vite je rentrerai à la maison, je marmonne.

-Vous semblez sûre de vous, remarque-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que oui, évidemment que je suis sûre de moi, mais ce n'est pas la vérité et je le sais. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de moi sur ce coup-là et la venue de ce mec sorti de je ne sais où n'arrange pas les choses. La situation devient vraiment trop bizarre alors que je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus bizarre que de vivre à l'époque médiévale.

-Peut-être pas finalement, sourit-il.

-Alors, qu'allez-vous faire pour m'aider à décider ?

-Je pense que si tu décides de partir, tu dois connaitre quelques conséquences que cela engendreraient. Je ne pourrais évidemment pas tout te dire, mais je pense que l'événement choisi te suffira... Ferme les yeux, ordonne-t-il.

Bien que je déteste les ordres et que celui-ci en soit bien un, je ferme les yeux, impatiente d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette mascarade. Du moins, est-ce que je prétends intérieurement. J'ai un peu le tournis et l'impression qu'on se déplace sans pour autant bouger les pieds. J'ai froid, tout à coup, comme si c'était l'hiver. La sensation rappelle celle de jouer dehors dans la neige, le froid mordant le corps.

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre qu'effectivement, il y a de la neige. Nous sommes en fait sur ce qui semble être un lac gelé mais celui-ci ne craque pas sous nos deux poids réunis.

-Où sommes-nous? Je demande alors que de la buée s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Regarde bien, fait-il simplement.

Et c'est ce que je fais - je suis incroyablement docile aujourd'hui. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit et m'apprête à reposer ma question lorsque je remarque des personnes sur la rive, armées d'arcs, je ne distingue pas totalement les traits mais je sais de qui il s'agit. Ce sont les Chevaliers. Ce qui me perturbe est la présence féminine du groupe. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi puisque lors de l'événement, j'étais partie et elle ne me ressemble pas du tout, même de loin.

Je fronce les sourcils. M'ont-ils déjà remplacée ? M'ont-ils oubliée si rapidement ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer jalouse car, après tout, j'ai choisi de partir et les chevaliers n'ont pu qu'accepter mon choix... Tristan n'a pu qu'accepter, il n'a pas cherché à me retenir parce qu'il savait que le choix me revenait et que je devais choisir ce qui me rendrait heureuse _moi_.

Je distingue directement la silhouette de Tristan bandé son arc sur un ordre d'Arthur et je me tourne enfin vers les victimes avant de me glacer. Ce ne sont pas des victimes, loin de là, mais des Saxons, ces barbares sans cœur qui m'ont torturée et autres. Comme d'habitude, la haine me ronge à leur vue mais aussi la peur. Ils ne sont que huit alors que ces monstres sont nombreux, trop nombreux.

J'assiste à la suite dans un état second, les flèches partant d'un côté alors que les monstres avancent, ne sachant tirer si loin. Je remarque tout de suite la stratégie appliquée par les chevaliers : Ils essayent de réunir les monstres au centre pour que leur poids brise la glace et qu'ils la traversent. Mais ça ne marchera pas, je le vois, je le sais. Ils vont mourir, tous mourir.

Je vais m'élancer mais l'homme envoyé par Merlin me bloque le passage.

-Tu n'es pas réelle ici, ils ne te verront pas, tu ne pourras rien faire, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu dois regarder jusqu'au bout.

Alors j'assiste à l'avancée des monstres vers mes chevaliers et la femme, le cœur battant dans ma poitrine au point de la transpercer. J'entends ensuite les cris de Dagonet et le regarde s'avancer, la hache haute. Je ne comprends pas sa folie avant qu'il ne frappe la glace avec. C'est une bonne idée, ça pourrait les sauver, mais le fils du chef en décide autrement en ordonnant à ses monstres de le viser. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les entends de là où je suis mais j'y arrive. Je les entends, tous.

Je regarde Dagonet continuer de frapper la glace alors que les autres essaient de le protéger et que les monstres tentent de le tuer. Je prie pour qu'il y arrive, il doit y arriver. Dagonet ne peut tout simplement pas mourir. À cet instant, une flèche l'atteint et mon cœur s'arrête.

J'entends mon cri comme si j'étais en dehors de mon corps, je ne me contrôle plus. Je me sens m'avancer sans pourvoir me retenir. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire, mais je _dois_ faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas juste regarder sans bouger. Je sens l'homme passer ses bras autour de moi, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je vois floue, un masque rouge voile mon regard, le monde change de couleur alors que la haine, la peur, la douleur coulent dans mes veines. Je sens le vent me fouetter le visage, la neige tournoie et je me rends compte, dans un état second, que c'est moi qui provoque ça. Je veux pousser cette force jusqu'à eux mais un mur semble empêcher ma force de passer, la neige et le vent se cognent contre cette barrière imaginaire, ne voulant pas la transpercer malgré toute la force que j'y mets.

Je m'épuise vite et mes genoux cèdent sous mon poids alors que l'homme me retient. La tête me tourne, me lance. J'ai utilisé trop de mes capacités d'un coup, mais me force à rester consciente et à regarder ce qui s'est passé pendant ma crise, si la flèche a été la seule à transpercer mon ami, mon frère, mon chevalier.

La nausée monte. Bors hurle après Dag, mais celui-ci ne répondra plus jamais, je le sais, c'est fini. Ma gorge se sert au point que je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'étouffe, j'ai mal. J'essaye de me ressaisir, de me dire que ce n'est qu'une possibilité de l'avenir, que ça arrivera seulement si je pars, et qu'il me suffit de rester. Seulement voilà : suis-je capable de rester ? Je suis égoïste, je le sais et, déjà, une voix me murmure que, de toute façon, ils sont déjà morts à mon époque; alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Mais ça change tout, je lui hurle. Parce que si Dag meurt de cette manière, ça voudra dire que c'est parce que je ne suis pas restée pour le sauver, même si je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire exactement pour l'aider.

-Maintenant tu sais, annonce l'homme, toujours d'une voix plate, et j'ai envie de le frapper jusqu'au sang pour ce manque de réaction devant ce que l'on vient de voir.

-Qui d'autre? Je demande d'une voix froide, rageuse, écœurée, blessée.

-Je ne...

-Arthur ? Lancelot ? Gauvain ?

Il ne répond pas, son regard n'exprime plus rien, il reste de glace.

-Tristan, je souffle d'une voix à peine audible.

Une lueur passe dans son regard et je crois mourir. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, nul doute que mon repas serait repassé. Tristan, mon Tristan, on veut me le prendre. On veut le tuer. Mon cœur s'écrase, se broie lui-même et je sais, de manière certaine, que je ne supporterais pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Tristan ne peut pas mourir, je ne le permettrais pas, quitte à y laisser la vie ou plus encore... quitte à laisser mon passé derrière moi. Je suis prête à tout, même abandonner ma famille, même si ça me tuera à petit feu de faire ce choix, je m'en moque si ça signifie que je peux sauver Dag et Tristan.

On ne me les prendra pas. Ils méritent de vivre, d'être heureux, d'avoir une femme, des enfants, une vie comblée... Et je la leur donnerais, je m'assurerais qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais... et ma famille ? Est-ce que je peux les laisser ? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas autant besoin de moi que Dagonet ou Tristan ? Que deviendront-ils si je ne rentre pas ?

-Ils ne vous oublieront pas, intervient l'homme, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Nous nous contenterons de leur enlever la douleur qui suit la perte. Ils pourront penser à vous sans souffrance, mais ils ne vous oublieront pas. Et vous pourrez revoir l'un d'entre eux, celui qui en a le plus besoin.

-Qui? Je demande, les larmes me brouillant la vue.

-Julian. Vous avez également besoin de le revoir, de mettre un terme à cette histoire. Vous pourrez alors vivre chacun de votre côté sans regret et sans question.

C'est logique... d'un certain côté. C'est vrai que mon histoire avec Julian ne s'est jamais vraiment finie ou du moins pas complètement. Il n'y a pas eu d'explication, les questions que je me pose sans cesse n'ont pas eu de réponse, et elles n'en auront que si je revois le premier amour de ma vie, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé comme tel.

Maintenant, la question est : que choisir ? Si je pars, je retrouverais ma famille, ma vie d'avant, mais les personne que j'aime en souffriront. Si je reste, je ne reverrais jamais ma famille, mais je pourrais sauver ceux que j'aime avec la certitude que ma famille n'en souffrira pas.

Le choix est évident et je me traite intérieurement d'idiote pour me poser la question. Je dois renoncer. Il le faut. Poursuivre ne m'amènera plus rien alors si je choisis _cette_ voie, je sais que je ne le regretterais pas ou au moins pas autant que si je m'obstine.

Alors, le choix fait et avec de la détermination à revendre, je demande :

-Comment comptez-vous me faire voir Julian s'il me croit morte ?

Car je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils me croient tous morte. Alors comment l'homme de Merlin va faire pour me faire parler avec Julian sans que celui-ci ne croit que je reviens d'entre les morts ou que j'ai toujours été vivante ?

-Il te prendra pour un rêve, explique-t-il. Ou une revenante. Tu as donc décidé ?

-Oui, je soupire. Je suis décidée.

L'homme me sourit et me demande de fermer les yeux. Je vais m'exécuter quand je me rends compte que je ne connais pas son nom.

-Oh, sourit-il avec malice et je me demande s'il ne lit vraiment pas dans les pensées. Certains m'appellent Merlin...

J'ouvre de grands yeux abasourdis, me demandant ce qu'est encore cette blague douteuse, mais quelque chose m'obscurcit la vue et je ferme les yeux par réflexe. Quand je les ouvre, je les écarquille. Je suis dans une chambre. Une chambre à mon époque, celle de Julian.

Les posters, la radio, l'Ipod, les CD balancés un peu partout,…tout est là. Je m'arrête devant son mur de photo et mon souffle se bloque. Il y a des photos de nous, de notre bande, mais aussi de nous deux du temps où l'on était ensemble. L'une en particulier représente la plus belle journée que j'ai passée avec lui. On est dans un parc, entourés de fleurs, de gens qui sourient. Je suis dans ses bras et semble mieux que partout au monde. Quant à lui, il y a cette lueur dans ses yeux qui montrent combien il est heureux.

Que nous est-il arrivé? Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là? Aujourd'hui, j'y pense avec moins de regret, car j'ai Tristan et il me comble de toutes les manières possibles, mais… les questions restent, obsédantes.

Je regarde ensuite vers le lit. Il est là, couché et endormi. Je m'approche et m'assieds doucement bien que je n'en ressente pas le besoin. Je le regarde plus précisément. Oui, lui et Eric pourraient passer pour des jumeaux et pourtant… pourtant Julian reste Julian, il y a une différence que je ressens au fond de moi, dans mon cœur. Je lève une main tremblante vers le visage de mon premier amour et le caresse avec la peur ridicule de voir ma main passer à travers lui.

Il ouvre les yeux sur le champ. Bizarrement, il n'a pas peur. Il semble un peu surpris en me voyant avant qu'un air résigné ne se peigne sur son visage.

-Ainsi tu es venue encore cette nuit, murmure-t-il. Tu es plus effrayante d'habitude, remarque-t-il.

Apparemment, il a déjà rêvé de moi et n'en a pas gardé un très bon souvenir.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, je souffle avec un sourire tremblant.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je retire une mèche de son front avec délicatesse.

-C'est un nouveau moyen de torture, demande-t-il. Tu me fais croire que tu ne m'en veux pas avant de me hurler combien tu me hais et que c'est moi qui t'ai tué.

-Non! je m'exclame. Julian comment…tu ne m'as pas…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et coulent. Seigneur, qu'a-t-il enduré par ma faute? A-t-il vraiment cru qu'il était pour quoi que ce soit dans tout ça? Alors que tout est de la faute d'un vieux fou qui fait parti de mon arbre généalogique?

-Rien n'est de ta faute, je fais d'une voix tremblante par les larmes. Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute, tu entends? Rien n'est de ta faute!

-Si on ne s'était pas disputés, tu serais restée avec nous ce jour-là, me contre-t-il.

-Mais ça n'aurait rien changé, j'assure en souriant. Oh, Julian, si tu savais à quel point tu as tort. Tu n'as jamais été responsable.

-Mais les autres…

-…avaient besoin de quelqu'un à qui en vouloir et c'est tombé sur toi. C'est une étape du deuil, il parait.

-T'as fait une formation de psychologie là où tu es? Plaisante-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je comprends la question silencieuse: « Es-tu heureuse? ».

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, j'avoue en souriant grandement cette fois. J'ai pas mal été occupé, figure-toi.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel on s'observe. Les yeux de Julian se remplissent soudain de larmes et il m'attire à lui férocement, me serrant à m'en faire mal, mais je ne dis rien, lui rendant son étreinte en pleurant.

On pleure ce passé qu'on regrette, cette amitié qui nous a unie, ce début d'amour qui nous a emmêlé et parfois rendu dingue, ces moments intimes que l'on gardait secret et qui nous aidaient à savoir ce que l'autre ne disait pas. On pleure ce futur envisagé qui ne viendra jamais, ces rêves échoués à peine nés parce que je ne suis plus là pour les rendre réalisable, tous ces moments que l'on aura plus et qui pourtant nous insufflaient la vie dans les pires moments.

On pleure sur nous, sur ma famille que je ne reverrai jamais, sur mes amis que je n'aime pas assez pour tout abandonner. Je pleure mes adieu avec Julian, transmettant mes au revoir à travers lui; à travers mes larmes, ma douleur et mon étreinte. C'est la dernière fois, on le sait. Quand je partirai, il ne rêvera plus jamais de moi le torturant et l'accusant. Quand je partirai, je ne rêverai plus jamais de retourner à la maison. On abandonne tous les deux une partie de nous.

Il me prend ensuite le visage dans les mains et m'observe sous toutes les coutures avant de me demander franchement:

-Es-tu heureuse?

-C'est dur sans vous, j'avoue. Mais j'ai trouvé la force de surmonter la douleur.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, affirme-t-il tendrement alors que je rougis. J'ignorais qu'il était possible de tomber amoureux au Paradis.

-J'ignorais que tu croyais au Paradis, je réplique, surprise. Mais, je suis effectivement tombée amoureuse. Tu avais raison Julian, toi et moi… ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour même si je t'ai aimé d'une certaine manière. C'était plus que de l'amitié mais… pas de l'amour.

-Non, pas de l'amour, acquiesce-t-il en posant son front contre le mien. Mais tu me manques tellement Nora, si tu savais. Ça fait toujours aussi mal sans toi, sans tes bras, ta voix, ton rire, tes cris,… tout me manque et j'ai l'impression de mourir.

-Tu me manques aussi, je souffle. Rassure-toi, après cette nuit, tout ira mieux.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour t'enlever cette douleur, cette culpabilité.

Je ne mens pas vraiment. Je comprends à présent pourquoi Merlin m'a dit qu'il était celui que je devais voir. Comme peut-on vivre avec cette culpabilité? Moi, je ne suis pas sûre que j'y arriverai en tout cas.

-Comment vont maman et papa? Je demande.

-Mieux, soupire-t-il. Ils se sont disputés longtemps et la menace du divorce a longtemps plané sur eux, mais… ils ont remonté la pente aujourd'hui même si tu leur manques encore.

-Et les filles? Et Antonio?

-Mieux aussi…Antonio et Évangeline sont ensemble, sourit-il narquoisement.

Je pouffe, j'en étais sûre. J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait et je suis ravie de savoir que mes suppositions se sont révélées exact. Je ne les verrais jamais se marier, je ne verrais jamais leurs enfants, mais je sais qu'ils seront heureux et ça me convient.

-Et toi? Je demande.

-Je ne sais pas, souffle-t-il en enlaçant nos mains. Tu n'es pas là.

Cette constations semble être une réponse et je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Il ne peut pas aller bien. Mais ça va changer. À son réveil, tout ira mieux.

Il me regarde dans les yeux pour finalement s'allonger, m'attirant dans ses bras. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et j'en suis totalement incapable de mon côté. Mon ventre grogne soudain, brisant le silence et je rougis en me demandant s'il est possible d'avoir faim alors que je suis censée dormir.

-Attends, réplique Julian avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il est parti. Je l'attends en fronçant les sourcils, froncement qui s'accentue quand il revient avec des provisions pour un mois de bonbons, chips et autres cochonneries. Je souris. Je me souviendrais toujours de nos soirées bouffe-film-bouffe. On passait notre temps à regarder des films et manger des cochonneries, allongés sur le lit. Apparemment, il s'en souvient aussi et veut revivre un peu cette époque.

-Ça devrait suffire, soupire-t-il en lâchant le tout sur le lit et en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Il y a de quoi nourrir une armée, je constate.

-Ce n'est que la moitié de ce qu'on pouvait engouffrer, me contre-t-il.

Je souris. C'est la vérité, mais je suppose que mon appétit à diminuer sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne me souviens plus avoir avalé une telle quantité de nourriture depuis que Merlin m'a appelée.

Le rituel commence, sans film. Je prends le paquet de chips au fromage alors qu'il prend les cookies. Au bout d'un moment, il me fait mordre dans son cookie et des miettes tombent sur le lit et le coin de ma bouche. On rit, retournant à l'enfance. Je ne me soucie plus de ma tenue, de mon comportement, je suis totalement moi à nouveau. Je lui fais alors mordre dans une chips et il me mord gentiment le doigt. Je réponds en lui lançant une miette de chocolat au visage et il me donne un baiser sur le bout du nez.

On parle du passé, se remémore de vieux souvenir tout en s'empiffrant. Il me montre le paquet de pistaches et je le fixe avec des yeux émerveillés avant de littéralement le lui arracher et le dévorer. Balançant les déchets dans la chambre sous les protestations pas du tout convaincantes de Julian, qui finit par faire de même lorsque je le laisse toucher au paquet sacré. J'ai toujours été une folle de pistaches mais là où je suis maintenant, j'en suis privée. C'est encore un au revoir en quelque sorte.

-Tu te souviens de l'époque où tu voulais m'apprendre à danser? Demande-t-il soudainement alors que je mâche consciencieusement une bouchée de gâteaux enduits de glace au caramel.

-Et comment, je ris doucement. Ça a été une catastrophe, tu n'arrêtais pas de me marcher sur les pieds et tu étais incapable de suivre le rythme.

-On pourrait voir si je me suis amélioré, réplique-t-il en se levant.

-Quoi? Maintenant?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres moments, me rappelle-t-il en mettant un CD.

La musique commence et j'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant cette chanson française et assez…vieille.

-Tu plaisantes, je ris.

Il me tend la main et je sais alors la réponse. Il ne plaisante pas.

-C'est la chanson qui correspond le mieux à ce que l'on vit maintenant, Nora.

Nora. Mon surnom. Celui qu'il m'a toujours donné.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps,_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage,_

Sur ces premières paroles, j'attrape sa main et il m'attire à lui. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou alors qu'il commence un mouvement léger de balancement.

_J'ai trouvé de l'or,_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi._

Une de ses mains descend au bas de mes reins qu'il caresse doucement en respirant profondément mes cheveux. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors qu'une boule obstrue ma gorge, mais j'arrive encore à résister à la tristesse qui m'envahit.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Il me fait tourner sans que je ne m'y attende, mon rythme ne s'y prêtant pas et un rire tremblant m'échappe alors qu'il m'attire à nouveau contre lui de manière possessive avant de m'embrasser le cou en souriant.

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt_

_Mais ce n'est pas ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

S'est-on connus trop tôt? Ce sentiment qui nous lie tout les deux vient-il du fait que nous avons grandi ensemble comme des frères et sœurs? Mais comme nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur, un sentiment ambigu est né sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Nous sommes presque devenu indispensables l'un à l'autre comme le serait des jumeaux mais ne l'étant pas, l'attirance s'y est mêlée et nous a plongé dans une relation compliquée et douloureuse. Est-ce ça l'explication?

Un grand mouvement de côté de Julian me fait revenir à la réalité et pouffer légèrement alors que, paradoxalement, la tristesse me ronge et menace d'éclater un peu plus.

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir_

_Qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Oui, c'est trop tard. Que les réponses nous viennent ou non sur notre relation fusionnel n'a pas vraiment d'importance, puisque j'ai fait mon choix. J'ai choisi de les abandonner parce que des sentiments plus forts m'attachent à d'autres personnes, à une en particulier. Et je sais que quelque part, Julian le comprend parce qu'il m'a toujours comprise. Il sait que j'ai choisi que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit parce que j'aime une personne tellement fort qu'elle me retient à elle de manière définitive. Même si c'est inconscient, il sait que je partirais et pourquoi.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de mes mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

La chanson qui nous correspond le mieux. Est-ce alors ainsi qu'il me voit? Comme celle qui lui apporté du bonheur, plus qu'il n'en a jamais espéré? Je l'espère. J'espère que c'est le cas. Il le mérite, plus que n'importe qui. C'est un homme bon, loyale et qui aime complètement, sans restriction ni limite.

_Je l'ai vu partir_

_Sans rien dire_

_Il fallait juste qu'elle respire_

_-_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie.

Il murmure ses paroles à mon oreille et la boule de ma gorge explose. Les larmes roulent alors que de gros sanglots me secouent. Il nous berce toujours, caressant doucement mon dos et déposant des baiser partout où il le peut. Je sens une larme qui n'est pas la mienne couler dans mon cou et je le serre plus fort contre moi.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

_J'ai appris par cœur_

_La pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois, je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

La musique diminue progressivement, mais nous continuons à nous balancer doucement. Les larmes se tarissent et le calme m'envahit. Je me sens presque prête à partir définitivement. L'appréhension est toujours là, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas peur au moment de partir. Tout ira bien.

-Je devrais bientôt y aller, je souffle en me détachant de lui.

-Non, geint-il douloureusement. Pas tout de suite. Attends un peu.

Il prend mes lèvres tendrement. Ce n'est pas un signe d'amour et je n'éprouve pas vraiment de culpabilité. Je ne trompe pas Tristan, je dis au revoir à une partie de ma vie aujourd'hui. Alors je réponds à son baiser qui reste chaste, amical en quelque sorte. Notre relation, à Julian et moi, ne porte pas de nom, une chose entre l'amitié et l'amour qui fait que nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir une relation normale. Parce que les sentiments sont trop forts, trop puissant mais en même temps pas assez. Il manque quelque chose, la passion peut-être.

Nous nous blottissons ensuite l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Je le sens s'endormir au bout d'un long moment, je le sais, car sa main a cessé de caresser mon dos. Mais moi, je reste éveillée, profitant de cette chambre et de tous ces souvenirs tant que je le peux. Il s'en est passé des choses ici. Je me souviens même avoir _accidentellement_ brisé sa fenêtre un jour. Il n'a jamais posé de question, étant sûrement persuadé que j'avais lancé un objet sans oser lui dire et je ne l'ai jamais démenti.

L'épuisement fini malheureusement par avoir raison de moi et je ferme les yeux en sachant que je les ouvrirais sur ma nouvelle vie dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime et que je sauverais quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je suis prête à rentrer et je sais que, demain, Julian se sentira près à vivre de nouveau comme il se doit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, assez long. J'ai été gentille cette fois, je n'ai pas coupé au mauvais moment ^^

Alors comment se passera le réveille selon vous? Va-t-elle sauter sur Tristan et enfin lui crier son amour? Lui dira-t-elle qu'elle a embrassé son ex pour lui dire adieu? Si elle le fait, Tristan demandera-t-il un laisser passer temporelle pour aller tuer Julian? Qui mourra et qui vivra? Si Enora est capable de sauver Dag, comment s'y prendra-t-elle? Et Tristan?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout ^^

Bye.


	27. Chapter 26

**Coucou ^^ Je tiens à dire que je suis vraiment désolée de ce grand retard mais entre les cours et ma vie personnelle, je n'ai plus le temps de faire grand chose malheureusement :) Et le moral n'était pas au beau fixe, je n'avais donc pas très envie d'écrire. Mais ça va un peu mieux et j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas top mais bon...**

**Un grand merci à The Lily and the Hawk (**J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Encore merci pour ta review**), emichlo (**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)** ), Rukie-chan (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), SLASHAGOGO (**Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci pour ta review ^^**), Aliete (**Voilà -enfin mdr- la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras :) Encore merci pour ta review**), sakiaTsukiyo (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également :)** ), plumbumurua (**Encore merci pour tes reviews et tes messages, c'est quand même grâce à toi que ce chapitre s'est terminé plus vite ^^. J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)** )**

**Team Seth: **Coucou :) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ J'aime beaucoup le prénom Enora mais malheureusement, les Tristan ne vont pas de pair mdr sinon, j'aurais été changer de prénom il y a longtemps ;) Pour Dagonet, la réponse ne devrait plus tarder ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review :).

**Et je tiens à remercier également Kalisca qui a corrigé ce chapitre ^^  
**

**Chapitre 26.**

Je me réveille paisiblement, frottant mon visage contre un torse musclé en gémissant. Je prends lentement conscience d'un corps collé au mien et de bras m'encerclant possessivement. Il y a aussi une respiration paisible dans mon cou qui m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur le propriétaire. Tristan.

J'ouvre les yeux et relève la tête pour le voir. Il fait encore sombre et il dort encore profondément. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne dort vraiment bien que dans mes bras et j'aime ça, être sa source de tranquillité, celle qui l'aide à trouver le sommeil. J'aime savoir que je lui apporte quelque chose. Je souris avant de m'éloigner difficilement -autant parce que sa prise sur moi est forte que parce que je me sens bien là où je suis- et me lève.

Je remets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et m'éloigne un peu. Je m'arrête au bord d'une pente et regarde le soleil se lever. Ce spectacle a quelque chose de magique ou peut-être est-ce un reste de la nuit qui vient de s'écouler. Je sens un changement en moi. Je me sens… plus forte. Pas seulement parce que j'ai enfin pris ma décision, bien que ce soit un grand poids en moins, mais aussi parce que j'ai fini par accepter ce que j'étais et que ma place est ici. On m'a envoyée pour changer les choses, c'est que j'en suis capable même si j'ignore encore comment. Bien que pour Dagonet, je sais que j'aurai besoin de mes capacités… mais pour Tristan, j'ignore encore ce qui va se passer et comment je pourrais l'aider, mais je le ferai.

_« Tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver. »_

Qui serai-je dans l'incapacité de sauver? C'est la question qui me tourmente et à laquelle je n'aurai pas de réponse avant le moment venu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce ne sera pas Tristan. Je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas lui. Parce que sans lui, la vie perd tout son sens. Un monde sans lui, MON monde sans lui n'existe pas. S'il part, je pars s'il meurt, je meurs, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Je sens sa présence avant même de le voir et je souris doucement. Il vient se placer à côté de moi, tout proche, mais sans me toucher et ça me suffit. Parce qu'il est là. Il sera toujours là, je le sais maintenant. On ne nous séparera pas. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je prends sa main dans la mienne alors que la lumière du jour nous atteint enfin. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Tristan et le fixe un moment. Il finit par s'en rendre compte, car il se tourne vers moi, interrogateur.

-Depuis toujours, je commence, je me suis contentée de ma famille, de mes amis. Mes parents auraient fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Ils m'aimaient et me l'ont prouvée tellement de fois. Moi je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je suis une handicapée des sentiments j'ai beau les éprouver, j'ai toujours peur de les mettre en parole. Avoir peur de dire à ses propres parents qu'on les aime, je ricane. Avoue que c'est pathétique.

Il y a un silence alors qu'il continue de me regarder avec cet air indéchiffrable. Il ne dit rien et je l'en remercie. Je dois juste évacuer ce que j'ai à dire une bonne fois pour toute, me vider de tous ces regrets pour repartir en avant définitivement. Avec lui.

-Pareil avec mes amis. On a grandi ensemble, on n'a jamais été séparé et on redoutait tellement de partir dans des facs différentes, je continue alors que je sais qu'il n'a même jamais entendu parler de fac de sa vie mais encore une fois, il se tait. Mais je n'ai jamais su dire combien je tenais à eux. J'aurais voulu le faire, au moins une fois. Je suis une égoïste, Tristan, j'assène en le regardant dans les yeux et en reprenant avant qu'il ne m'arrête. Je ne pense qu'à moi, toujours, avant de penser aux autres. Je n'en ai pas honte la plupart du temps. J'ai grandi dans une société individualiste où soi-même passe toujours avant l'autre, mais… parfois j'avoue avoir du mal à me regarder le matin. J'ai beau réfléchir et regarder aussi loin possible, je n'ai jamais pris de décision en pensant d'abord aux autres, j'ai toujours regardé aux conséquences que ça aurait sur moi. Et ça ne changera jamais, je serais toujours une égoïste handicapée des sentiments doublée d'une froussarde aux tendances névrosée.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Demande-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser espérer autre chose que ce que je suis. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Tu es encore plus handicapé des sentiments que moi alors que j'ignorais que ce soit possible. Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir tes yeux dans tes poches et n'essaie pas même de nier, je t'ai vu! Sans compter que tu es d'une possessivité maladive qui me donne souvent envie de te donner des claques. On se disputera souvent et on se fera certainement beaucoup de mal, mais… je sais que ça en vaut la peine. Parce que tu es la seule personne qui n'ait jamais réussi à me faire exprimer mes sentiments avec une telle facilité à travers des discours aussi pitoyable, je ris en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux sans raison apparente.

-Attends, réalise-t-il enfin. Tu veux dire que tu…

-Tu devras me supporter plus longtemps que prévu, je le taquine. Mon égoïsme démesuré ne m'a pas permis de partir.

Un éclair de compréhension traverse ses yeux et il me regarde avec espoir. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler et hoche la tête. C'est à ce moment que, pour la première fois, je vois la joie, la vraie, se peindre sur son visage et il me sourit plus sincèrement que jamais avant de m'attirer férocement à lui et de dévorer mes lèvres. Le baiser est violent, possessif, comme s'il voulait me prouver que je lui appartiens, mais il n'y a rien à prouver, je suis à lui corps et âme.

Je sens le tronc d'un arbre entrer violemment en contact avec mon dos, mais je ne ressens aucune douleur, seulement du désir, de la passion, de l'amour… Sa langue explore ma bouche, me domine et je me laisse faire volontiers. Je sais que pour lui, me garder était une bataille perdue d'avance, je ne lui ai jamais laissé d'espoir. Mais aujourd'hui, il sait que je resterai, que je l'ai choisi LUI.

Il se sépare de mes lèvres et j'émets un vague son de protestation.

-J'ajouterais simplement que je ne suis possessif qu'avec ce qui m'appartient, assène-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Et je t'appartiens, j'acquiesce. Depuis toujours et à jamais, je te le promets.

Je reprends ses lèvres alors qu'il arbore un sourire de satisfaction proprement masculine. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se débat pour défaire le devant de ma robe. Il semble enfin y parvenir et… un toussotement nous interrompt.

Tristan se fige et inspire profondément comme pour s'empêcher de sauter sur la personne non désirée alors que je pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire malgré ma frustration. D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas reconnu la personne qui nous a coupés dans nos ébats, j'aurais certainement eu une tout autre réaction.

-Tiens Dag, je m'exclame en me séparant de Tristan. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Pas assez, marmonne Tristan en fusillant le concerné du regard et en se mettant devant moi pour me rhabiller.

-On s'est vu hier soir, s'étonne Dag, toujours mal à l'aise.

-Je parlais de ta manie d'arriver au mauvais moment, je rectifie avec un grand sourire.

Il semble encore plus mal à l'aise suite à ma réplique -il doit se rappeler toute ses interruptions le pauvre- et j'en suis presque désolée pour lui -presque parce qu'il vient de me frustrer pour un petit moment, qui sait quand j'aurais un autre moment d'intimité avec Tristan.

-Tu voulais ? Demande Tristan, le regard toujours sombre à un Dagonet évitant toujours de nous regarder.

-Arthur dit que nous allons bientôt nous remettre en route, grommèle-t-il.

Il y a un silence, Tristan attendant sûrement que Dag parte pour continuer là où nous avons été interrompus et Dag attendant que nous le suivions sans oser rien dire. Je souris devant la situation et décide d'aider Dag au moins pour cette fois…

-Et bien on y va? Je m'exclame joyeusement et je crois entendre mon ami soupirer de soulagement.

-Ah bon? Demande Tristan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te promets de me rattraper, je susurre avec un sourire charmeur avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis toujours là, geint Dag.

Tristan soupire en posant son front contre le mien. Il inspire profondément et sa prise sur mes hanches se détend avant de se relâcher complètement.

-On y va, acquiesce-t-il finalement à contre cœur.

Je jurerais entendre Dagonet soupirer de soulagement et je souris. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux? Prise d'une impulsion, je m'éloigne d'un Tristan éberlué-il faut vraiment qu'il soit arrogant pour être si surpris chaque fois que je m'éloigne de lui de mon plein gré- et me met à courir. Dag ne m'a pas entendu approcher, trop occuper à nous fuir Tristan et moi. Arrivée à distance correct, je saute sur son dos et accroche mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille -pas facile quand on a ma taille.

Il se fige et me lance un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'aurais pu faire si je ne t'avais pas reconnue? Me demande-t-il avec réprobation.

-Dag chéri, je minaude en battant des cils comme une imbécile. Qui d'autre que moi pourrait te sauter dessus de cette manière? Tu me portes?

Il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant alors que je rigole. Je me sens légère, heureuse et le plus agréable est l'absence du doute et des questions habituelles. Un poids s'est enlevé de ma poitrine et j'en ai presque envie de pleurer. Je me sens tirer un peu brusquement en arrière et me tourne pour le faire fusiller du regard par Tristan. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dis rien. C'est juste lui.

Nous finissons la route jusqu'à Arthur et aux autres chevaliers. Lancelot nous jauge du regard, s'arrêtant un peu plus sur un Tristan toujours boudeur avant de déclarer d'une voix taquine:

-Quelque chose me dit que tu es arrivé au mauvais moment Dag.

-La ferme, espèce de caniche mal coiffé, je grommèle en plissant des yeux.

-Et c'est celle qui a encore des feuilles dans les cheveux qui me dit ça? Réplique-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu ressembles à une sauvageonne.

-Même pas vrai, je marmonne en portant tout de même ma main à mes cheveux pour en retirer une brindille.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, sourit un peu trop innocemment Lancelot. Tristan adore les filles un peu sauvages.

-Ha oui? Je réplique en plissant des yeux dans la direction de ce dernier qui tue littéralement son « ami » du regard.

-Surtout la petite brune qui ne vivait pas loin du forgeron. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Fait-il mine de réfléchir.

-Ça suffit Lancelot, s'énerve Tristan que je n'ai pas quitté de mon regard menaçant. Je n'ai plus vu cette fille depuis tellement longtemps que j'ignore à quoi elle peut ressembler aujourd'hui.

-Mais tu te souviens de ce à quoi elle ressemblait à l'époque, je crache d'une voix grinçante d'irritation.

-Et puis, tu mens, intervient Gauvain. Elle est venue te voir avant notre départ.

-Tiens donc, je ricane en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble hein?

-Je ne l'ai même pas regardé, assure-t-il.

-Elle est jolie? Je demande innocemment.

-Pas vraiment.

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait?

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avec un petit air paniquer, essayant certainement de trouver une réplique qui me calmera. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible à ce stade.

-Vous parlez de la femme qui voulait l'épouser? S'étonne Galahad.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis SÛRE qu'il est impossible de me calmer à ce stade. Je me retourne totalement vers Tristan qui se tape le front de la main en jetant un regard meurtrier à Galahad qui grimace. Sauf que pour une fois, le légendaire regard meurtrier de Tristan n'est RIEN comparé au mien en cet instant. Non mais c'est qui cette salope?

-Je veux son nom, son adresse et ses antécédents familiaux, je siffle en pointant un doigt sur son torse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais tu ne la tueras pas, réplique-t-il en essayant de rester calme -bien qu'il soit démenti par son regard qui cherche instinctivement une échappatoire.

-Qui a parlé de la tuer ? Je fais un sourire malveillant. Je veux juste la torturer, la défigurer pour être sûr que tu ne la reconnaisses pas la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Évidemment, si elle meurt au cours de cette séance de torture, j'en serais heureuse. Mais, ce ne sera pas de ma faute!

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand un vieux bizarre arrive sur un cheval avec sourire de pervers. Et je sais que je ne l'aimerai pas, qui qu'il soit. Il n'est pas net. Surtout ses sourcils. Est-ce que l'épilation existe déjà à cette époque? Parce qu'avouez que le manque de poils entre ses sourcils n'est… pas naturel. Surtout que ses sourcils sont imposants, ils prennent carrément la moitié de son front. Et non, je n'exagère pas.

Il me fait penser à une ancienne prof de math. On l'appelait mono-sourcils. Je décide mentalement que ce sera le nouveau surnom du mec bizarre au sourire pervers. Sourire qui a disparu en me voyant, remplacé avec un léger air de réprobation qu'il tente de cacher en se tournant vers Arthur auquel il sourit. Il a peut-être un faible pour lui. Ou peut-être qu'il a un faible pour les hommes en général. Le fait est que ma présence n'a pas l'air de le réjouir. Il fait sûrement partie de ceux qui considèrent les femmes comme des utérus sachant seulement cuisiner et faire le ménage.

-Évêque Germanus, salue Arthur avec respect en inclinant la tête.

Il a l'air tellement sérieux comme ça, encore plus que d'habitude. Tristan me prend le poignet et me tire légèrement en arrière et je le regarde.

-On s'éloigne, dit-il simplement avec autorité.

Je ne rétorque rien, cette réplique étant clairement un ordre. Je le suis docilement en me disant que je commence franchement à être trop gentille avec lui. Depuis quand j'obéis à un de ses ordres sans argumenter? C'est sûrement parce que le regard de mono-sourcil me met mal à l'aise. Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça et pas parce que je me ramollis.

_Très convaincant._

Garde tes railleries Georgette.

_Tu vas me trouver combien de noms, comme ça?_

Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui qui laisse transparaitre à quel point tu es insupportable.

…

Tu boudes?

…

Enfin, ma conscience -même si j'ai toujours des doutes- se tait. C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut intervenir quand on ne veut pas l'entendre.

Tristan et moi nous arrêtons un peu plus loin, près de nos chevaux. Ils sont toujours ensemble ces deux-là. Je me tourne vers lui et l'interroge enfin sur son comportement bizarre.

-Pourquoi on est parti alors qu'on venait tout juste d'arriver? Tu semblais même pressé de m'éloigner.

-C'est un évêque, réplique-t-il comme si c'était une explication suffisante, mais il développe en voyant ma tête. Voir une femme…ici n'est pas ce qu'il pourrait apprécier. Je t'ai juste aidé à échapper à ce vieux fou.

-Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à trouver mono-sourcil louche, je réplique.

-Qui? S'étonne-t-il.

-Ses sourcils sont bizarres, je tente d'expliquer. Tu sais, on dirait qu'il les épile mais je suis sûre qu'au naturel, ils seraient… laisse tomber, je souris en secouant la tête alors qu'il me regarde, perdu et s'inquiétant sûrement de ma santé mentale.

Il me sourit en retour avant de partir en me disant de rester là. Je grimace, car il vient de nouveau de me donner un ordre et je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier franchement. Mais j'attends…longtemps… pour finalement craquer et me mettre à sa recherche. Sauf que je ne sais même pas où il est allé. Il aurait au moins pu me le dire, non? Comment ça, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir puisque je devais rester là? On n'a jamais dit combien de temps je devais attendre.

Je pars donc un peu à l'aveuglette sans prêter attention aux soldats romains, ne cherchant que mon homme quand un géant se plante devant moi avec un sourire digne des footballeurs à la grosse tête du lycée dans les séries. Cette rencontre me ferait presque penser à celle avec Éric, sauf que, au contraire de mon ami, je n'aime pas du tout la tête de celui qui me bloque le chemin comme s'il se baladait en territoire conquis.

-Bonjour, je suis…, commence-t-il.

-Sur mon chemin, je le coupe avec un faux sourire tout sauf convaincant. Mais avec un ou deux pas de côté, ça devrait facilement s'arranger.

Il y a des rires autour de nous et Hulk ne semble pas apprécier, mais je m'en fous un peu. Après tout, j'ai déjà prouvé que mon instinct de survie frôlait les zéro alors bon… il fait un pas en avant et je commence tout de même à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû être un peu plus gentille avec lui, mais Tristan apparait comme par magie à mon côté alors que Dag se met de l'autre.

-Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, articule Tristan, fou de rage. Si l'un de vous ose l'approcher, je lui brise les jambes. Si l'un de vous ose lui parler, je lui arrache la langue. Si l'un de vous ne fait que la regarder, je lui arrache les yeux!

Je suis figé et regarde Tristan comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'ai cru le voir en rage quand Éric m'a embrassée mais ce n'est rien comparé à ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va tous les massacrer. Et je trouve ça sexy en même temps qu'agaçant. Je suis capable de me défendre seule et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

Je vois le géant à l'instinct de survie encore moins développé que moi -comme quoi je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré- attraper son épée et Tristan va en faire de même, mais j'attrape son poignet. Il lance un regard menaçant mais il est hors de question que je sois la responsable, même indirectement, d'un meurtre. C'est pourquoi je lui dis si bas que seule Dag peut nous entendre:

-Fais ça et tu auras deux semaines d'abstinence totale.

Il me lance un regard ébahi alors que je lui fais un sourire narquois. Il n'a pas le temps de protester et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Dag a mis son poing dans la figure de Hulk qui git sur le sol. Je le regarde un instant avant de réaliser et de tourner un regard désapprobateur vers mon ami qui hausse les épaules.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit, me rappelle-t-il.

-D'abord, parce que je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, te considérant comme le plus raisonnable après Arthur. Et ensuite; parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps!

-Tu aurais dû frapper plus fort, il est encore conscient, constate Tristan avec un air déçu.

Dag hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules et je les regarde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète avant de me rappeler que l'intruse, ici, c'est moi et que ça ne me dérange pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. De toute façon, Dagonet lui a bien plus fait mal que je ne l'aurais fait alors bon…ce n'est pas plus mal.

Je hausse les épaules à mon tour et retourne vers les chevaux, un homme pas content sur les talons.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'attendais pas comme tu me l'avais dit, me gronde-t-il.

-C'est toi qui a décidé ça tout seul et j'ai attendu longtemps avant de me demander si tu ne m'avais pas oubliée, je boude en croisant les bras su ma poitrine.

-Enora, soupire-t-il. Comment voulais-tu que je t'oublie?…

J'ai un petit sourire qui s'efface bien vite en entendant la suite.

-…Tu étais près de mon cheval, voyons.

J'ouvre la bouche d'indignation alors qu'il me tourne le dos pour s'occuper de son précieux cheval.

-Espèce de…de…, je bégaye.

Il se tourne vers moi et je peux voir une lueur taquine au fond de ses yeux.

-Tu te foutais de moi, en plus? Je m'écrie. Tu restes beaucoup trop avec moi, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi si tu en viens à avoir un humour aussi pourri que le mien, je me lamente.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et monte en selle, me rappelant qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Je souris. La maison, Vanora et les enfants…Éric. Oui, il est temps de rentrer.

* * *

-Il fallait vraiment tout ce temps pour aller chercher un évêque? Tu te fichais pas mal de me laisser derrière toi avec dix gosses sur les bras!

-Mon petit sucre…

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Ils ne sont plus dix mais onze. Et qui s'en occupe quand monsieur est parti? Mais moi bien sûr!

Bors arrête enfin d'essayer de se défendre devant le discours irrationnel de sa femme -bien qu'il ne soit pas marié- et baisse docilement la tête, me faisant sourire. Quand on est arrivé, Vanora s'est jetée sur lui comme une furie et après un baiser passionné et un très élégant « Venez les bâtards » de l'ours, elle a commencé à crier, accuser et injurier. Très distrayant pour tout le monde, j'avoue.

-Peux-tu me dire ce qui te fait sourire de cette manière Enora? M'interroge Vanora alors que je grimace.

-Rien du tout Vani Chérie, je réponds, mielleuse alors qu'elle plisse les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'épreuve que c'est de rester là m'inquiéter pour vous et de rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre en me demandant si vous reviendrez tous? S'il y aura des blessés? Des morts? Ou je ne sais quelle autre atrocité?

Je me mords la lèvre de culpabilité. J'ai expérimenté ce sentiment d'impuissance une fois et ça m'a suffit. Je n'arriverais jamais à faire comme Vanora. M'occuper des enfants de Tristan pendant qu'il irait risquer sa vie. Non, ce n'est pas moi. Parce que s'il part, je viens avec lui que ce soit à la guerre ou dans la mort.

-Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, je soupire en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Ce n'était pas si terrible, sourit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle essuie une larme sous le regard blasé de son homme. Ce regard veut clairement dire « Pourquoi tu me prends la tête depuis que je suis rentrée alors? ».

-Il faut que j'aille récupérer ma liberté, marmonne celui-ci en tournant les talons.

-Il veut faire comme si ça ne représentait pas grand-chose pour lui mais, je sais qu'il s'empêche de courir chercher cette fichu liberté tant attendue, réplique Vanora, le regard perdu à l'endroit où Bors à disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand il l'aura ? Je lui demande.

-Je le suivrais là où il ira, répond-t-elle simplement. Et toi?

-Je le suivrais là où il ira, je réplique en souriant d'un air entendu.

Elle me rend mon sourire en me serrant la main.

-Ce n'est pas de tout repos de les aimer mais, ça en vaut la peine, assure-t-elle.

Oui, ça en vaut la peine. Je ne suis rien sans lui, il m'a donné tant de force que j'ai parfois peur qu'il ne lui en reste pas assez pour lui.

Plus tard à la taverne, alors que nous attendons les garçons, Vanora est tout sourire et sert les tables, le bébé à bras. Je sais qu'elle est enthousiaste à l'idée que Bors l'emmène loin d'ici avec les enfants. Pas pour elle, elle serait bien n'importe où tant qu'elle a ses enfants et son homme. Mais pour lui. Parce qu'elle sait qu'il ne sera comblé qu'une fois cette liberté tant attendue en poche. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir parce que, si j'en crois ce que je sais, rien n'est fini.

Je sers une table quand je sens une présence derrière moi et je souris avant de me tourner vers Tristan.

-Alors? Je demande.

-Il voulait parler à Arthur en privé, réplique-t-il avec une grimace.

Je regarde derrière lui et vois que les autres sont déjà là et rigole avec insouciance. Je regarde ensuite Tristan dans les yeux et y lis la même certitude. Peu importe comment l'évêque mono-sourcil va s'y prendre, mais leur liberté n'est finalement pas pour tout de suite. Je vois que Tristan s'en moque un peu, comme s'il se fichait de cette liberté que les autres convoitent tant. Mais, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire, même venant de lui.

-Et…ça va? Je demande avec hésitation.

-Toi ça va?

Je lui souris, ayant compris le sous-entendu et il m'embrasse le front avant de rejoindre, satisfait, nos amis.

La soirée se passe dans l'insouciance pour chacun -Lancelot manquant encore une fois de se faire tuer par Bors en draguant ouvertement sa femme-, j'arrive même à rire malgré l'inquiétude de ne pas voir Arthur arriver. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que Gauvain s'extasie presque sur la précision de Tristan au lancé de couteau, on réclame une chanson à Vanora qui se met à chanter à contre cœur.

_Terre de l'ours et terre de l'aigle_

_Tu nous as portés et bénis_

Je m'arrête de servir pour l'écouter, captivée -comme toujours- par sa voix. Par la pureté qu'il y a et par le cœur qu'elle met dans ses paroles.

_Terre dont l'appel berce nos nuits_

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes_

_Nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons,…_

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes_

Chacun réagit à sa manière. Lancelot, comme à son habitude, cache son émotion en buvant, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Tristan baisse les yeux et mon cœur se serre pour lui car malgré ce qu'il a prétendu, il veut rentrer, ou du moins, ne plus dépendre du peuple romain qui les exploite tel des bêtes sans valeur, dont on se fiche d'apprendre la mort. Et surtout, s'il veut se battre, il veut le faire pour une cause qu'il aura choisie, pas une qu'on lui aura infligée. Galahad chante silencieusement avec elle et il parait si jeune en cet instant. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir vu tant de choses à son âge. Ni Gauvain, Ni Dag. Ni aucun d'eux, en fait. Ils n'ont rien demandé. Ce que je sais que Tristan veut, ils le veulent tous, au fond.

_Écoute ce chant qui sèche nos larmes_

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes._

Je me sens également un peu concernée. Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas désiré rentrer avant de finalement choisir de rester ici, avec ceux que j'aime. Je sais ce que c'est que se sentir loin de chez soi alors qu'on a rien demandé à personne.

Je vois Arthur arriver du coin de l'œil alors que Vanora termine de chanter.

-Arthur, s'écrie Galahad en le remarquant. Tu n'es pas encore complètement romain, n'est-ce pas?

Bors accompagne cette remarque par un cri de guerre et je lève les yeux au ciel. Les mecs sont vraiment débiles parfois! Est-ce que je suis la seule à voir qu'Arthur va mal?

_Je ne pense pas, regarde la tête de Lancelot._

-Chevalier, fait Arthur. Frères d'arme. Votre courage a été durement éprouvé.

_Quand il commence comme ça c'est mauvais signe._

-Oui, acquiesce Bors.

-Mais je me tourne vers vous pour une dernière épreuve.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais?_

La ferme!

Galahad laisse échapper un rire et je lui lance un regard septique. Il n'a peut-être pas compris la phrase ou pense que c'est une blague. Quoi que son rire me semble assez amer.

-Rome nous confie une dernière mission… avant de nous offrir la liberté.

Cette fois, Gal rit franchement, accompagné de Gauvain. Il faut dire que le seul qui ne réagit pas est Tristan qui continue de manger sa pomme comme si on lui disait qu'on partait en croisière.

-Derrière le mur, reprend le futur mort -oui, je ne pense pas qu'il survive à cette épreuve. Très loin au nord, se trouve une famille qui a besoin d'être secourue. Ils sont encerclés par les saxons. Nous avons ordre d'assurer leur protection.

Cette fois, même Galahad a arrêté de rire, comprenant sûrement que ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie -en même temps, Arthur ne plaisante jamais. Quant à moi, je me suis figée au mot Saxon. Pourquoi on en revient toujours à ces barbares inhumains?

-Moi, je dis que les romains n'ont qu'à régler ça eux-mêmes, intervient Bors.

_Un point pour l'ours, je le soutiens fermement sur ce coup-là. Que les romains se débrouillent un peu tout seul au lieu de toujours dépendre des autres!_

-Derrière le mur, en territoire picte, réplique Gauvain comme s'il voulait qu'Arthur réalise sa propre connerie de ne serait-ce que supposer qu'il faut y aller.

-Notre devoir envers Rome -si l'on peut parler de devoir- est soldé, reprend Galahad avec mépris. Notre pacte avec Rome est soldé!

-Chaque chevalier ici et plus encore, réplique Bors en me jetant un coup d'œil, a risqué sa vie chaque jour pour toi. Pour toi, insiste-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Et au lieu de la liberté, tu veux... encore plus de mort. Notre mort!

Il y a un silence et je baisse les yeux. Je sursaute quand Bors reprend la parole, hurlant presque.

-Le sang romain a plus d'importance à tes yeux que le nôtre?

-Bors, se défend enfin Arthur avec autorité. Ce sont mes ordres. Nous partirons à l'aube et à notre retour votre liberté vous sera offerte sur le champ. Une liberté que nous accepterons avec honneur.

-JE SUIS LIBRE MOI, hurle finalement Bors et je fais un bon sur place. Libre de choisir mon destin.

-Oui, oui, dit Tristan -toujours vivant lui? Il faut bien mourir un jour. Si tu as peur de mourir face à un saxon, reste chez toi, termine-t-il avant de porter un morceau de pomme à sa bouche et je le fusille du regard, mais c'est Galahad qui répond.

-Si tu es aussi pressé de mourir, tu peux mourir maintenant, crie-t-il et je fais d'instinct un pas vers mon homme, protectrice tout en sachant que ce n'est pas utile.

-Ça suffit, ça suffit, essaye d'intervenir Lancelot mais Gal le repousse pour crier encore plus fort.

-Je veux vivre, des projets m'attendent!

-Les romains n'ont pas tenu paroles, se décide enfin Dag. Nous avons la parole d'Arthur…

_Qui avait dit qu'ils seraient libres aujourd'hui. Vois ce que ça a donné._

-…C'est suffisant, continue-t-il. Je vais me préparer.

Il tourne les talons et j'ai envie de lui hurler qu'il ne devrait pas. Que je sais qu'il risque sa vie en acceptant de partir. Mais je ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je dois intervenir, je le sens.

-Bors, tu viens? Demande-t-il à son ami.

-BIEN SÛR QUE JE VIENS, hurle-t-il et je grimace en me frottant l'oreille -au moins cette fois je n'ai pas sursauté. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir tout seul, tu serais tué!

S'il savait…

-Je dis seulement ce que tout le monde pense, continue-t-il. Vanora va nous tuer, me marmonne-t-il en passant près de moi et je grimace.

Oui, ça risque d'être douloureux, surtout pour lui.

-Et toi Gauvain? Demande Arthur.

Celui-ci le regarde avec colère, se retenant apparemment de dire des tas de choses qu'il finirait par regretter… ou pas. Il finit finalement par se calmer et hoche la tête.

-Je suis avec toi, assure-t-il. Galahad aussi, ajoute-t-il après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Ce dernier se fige et regarde son ami comme s'il avait deux têtes. Un rire légèrement hystérique lui échappe quand Gauvain s'en va. Il vide le vin à terre et envoie la carafe se fracasser au sol avant de se détourner et de partir à toute vitesse, dépassant Gauvain qui s'est arrêté pour l'attendre. Je remarque alors qu'il ne reste plus que Lancelot, Arthur et moi. Heu… il est parti quand Tristan? Et pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit?

-Enora, m'interpelle Arthur et je le regarde, perdue. Je sais que quoi que je puisse dire, ton choix est d'ors et déjà fait mais… n'oublie pas que tu n'es forcée à rien.

Je pince les lèvres et le fixe d'un regard dur.

-Tu sais Arthur, j'assène. Les discours, c'est bien joli. Mais si on rentre avec une personne en moins ou si ton évêque aux sourcils bizarres ne leur donne pas leur putain de liberté, je te frapperais si fort là où je pense que tu pourras dire adieu à une potentielle descendance. Alors assure-toi que cette mission suicide soit la dernière, tu ne survivrais pas à une autre. Crois-moi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je le plante là avec son « ami » pour retrouver mon homme. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, je le connais assez pour savoir que cette histoire l'inquiète plus qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Je me souviens aussi que je n'ai pas vu Éric depuis que je suis rentrée. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de le voir avant de partir.

Je passe dans les couloirs et me fige en arrivant devant les appartements d'Arthur. Pourquoi mono-sourcil s'apprête à entrer? Arthur le laisse squatter? Il m'aperçoit et me jauge d'un regard dédaigneux alors que je me retiens de lui arracher les yeux pour les lui faire manger -Tristan aussi à une mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Arthur a parlé aux chevaliers? Demande-t-il finalement.

-Effectivement.

-Et je suppose que vous comptez les accompagner, réplique-t-il avec mépris et je serre les dents.

-Ok, je soupire finalement. Vous ne m'aimez pas et pour être tout à fait franche, vous ne m'inspirez pas vraiment beaucoup de sympathie. Alors autant arrêter ici avant que je ne perde le contrôle de mes mots.

Je le dépasse donc en me félicitant intérieurement pour mon self-control.

-Quelque chose d'étrange émane de vous, déclare-t-il d'une voix froide et je me fige. Je finirais bien par savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-La seule chose que vous pouvez sentir émaner de moi, c'est le mépris que vous m'inspirez. Quant à découvrir ce que je pourrais cacher, il faudrait déjà que vous viviez assez longtemps pour ça.

-Serait-ce des menaces? Réplique-t-il.

-Non, juste un constat. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait que des amis aujourd'hui et si j'en crois mon expérience, c'est comme ça où que vous passiez alors la conclusion de tout ça est que le taux de personne vous souhaitant en vie ne doit pas être très élevé.

Sur ces mots, je hausse les épaules et pars sans me retourner. Finalement, on repassera pour les félicitations. Bien que j'aie été gentille. J'entre dans la chambre de Tristan sans toquer -quand je dis qu'il a une mauvaise influence- et le découvre en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

Il se tourne ver moi, me scrute à la recherche d'une réponse et je le laisse faire, sachant qu'il trouvera. Il la trouve effectivement et ferme les yeux, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes. J'avance et me glisse dans ses bras. Nous restons longtemps comme ça et le besoin de lui dire enfin ces trois mots me démange encore, plus fort que d'habitude.

-Tristan?

-Hum?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et me dégonfle…encore. D'autres mots sortent de ma bouche cependant, avec tout autant de signification.

-Si tu meurs, promets-moi de m'emmener avec toi, je souffle.

Il lève une main et me caresse la joue du bout des doigts, comme si j'allais me briser s'il appuyait trop fort. Finalement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il répond :

-Je t'emmènerai partout où j'irai. Et je te suivrai partout où tu iras.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^. Je vous promets d'essayer de poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre ;) En attendant qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-là? Moi, je n'ai pas été très satisfaite quand je l'ai terminé mais j'ai passé tellement de temps dessus que je ne savais plus trop quoi changer...Mais je peux vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre, Tristan et Enora vont entrer dans une mauvaise passe mais je n'en dis pas plus, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon ;)

Alors, que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre? Enora verra-t-elle Éric avant de partir? Comment s'y prendra-t-elle avec un Tristan dans les jambes? Est-ce que Mono-sourcil découvrira quelque chose sur elle? Est-ce qu'Enora va découvrir que Mono-sourcil s'épile les sourcils chaque semaine? Ou qu'il a une aventure avec Arthur (seule personne avec qui il est agréable après tout)?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en tout cas ;)

Bisous.


	28. Chapter 27

_****_**Et oui, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'ai mis pas mal de temps, je sais mais, on ne me laisse pas beaucoup de répis en ce moment et j'ai du mal à rejoindre les deux bouts mais ça y est ^^ Bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écris -de mon point de vue- mais, il était en quelque sorte obligatoire pour en apprendre plus sur Tristan et son passé...**

**Un énorme merci à SLASHAGOGO (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira encore merci pour ta review ^^**), sakiaTsukiyo (**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi, encore merci pour ta review :)** ), Ailinn D'Avalon (V**oilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci pour ta review :)** ), Moon Plume (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), emichlo (**Voilà la suite, encore merci pour ta review**), The Lily and the Hawk (**Voilà une suite qui, j'espère, te plaira. Encore merci pour ta review :)** ), Rukie-chan (**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci pour ta review ^^**), Ondatra zibethicus (**J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite, encore merci pour ta review**), plumbumurua (**Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci pour ta review**)**

**Team Seth: **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé que ce soit le chapitre ou le petit surnom de notre évêque tant aimé mdr. Pour ce qui est des morts, je dirais que tu ne peux qu'attendre la suite pour avoir ta réponse :p. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui s'est fait attendre, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

**Un grand merci aussi à Kalisca qui a corrigé ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 27.**_

« _Il est__ des __êtres dont c'est__ le __destin__ de __se rencontrer__. Où qu'il __soient__. Où __qu__'__ils aillent__. Un __jour ils se rencontrent._ » -Claudie Gallay.

Nous n'arrivons pas à dormir, Tristan s'occupe dans la chambre alors que je regarde le ciel. Au bout d'un moment, je le sens s'approcher et me fixer un long moment. Je me tourne vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

-J'ai cru que je pourrais ne pas te poser cette question mais, j'ai besoin de savoir, explique-t-il.

-Quoi? Je demande en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait choisir de rester ici? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là pour que tu t'endormes avec la certitude de partir et te réveiller avec celle de rester?

Je baisse les yeux. Comment répondre à cette question? Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Je secoue la tête mentalement. Non, il m'a déjà prouvé que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-Ok, je commence. Ce que je vais dire est complètement dingue, mais… Merlin m'a rendu visite dans mon sommeil.

Il y a un blanc.

-Tu as rêvé de Merlin? Me demande-t-il avec une grimace.

-Quoi? Je réplique avant de comprendre. Non, beurk, c'est dégueulasse. Je te parle d'une vraie visite. Il voulait me parler de ce qui arriverait si je partais. De comment tout ça se terminerait.

-Et comment cela ce termine-t-il?

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, je lui assure. Mais, de toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas puisque je ne suis pas partie.

Il y a un silence alors que j'évite son regard. J'ai toujours su mentir assez bien mais avec lui, c'est impossible, je perds tout mes moyens. Alors quand il me fixe avec ce regard inquisiteur qui dit clairement: « Allez, avoue, il s'est passé autre chose? », je ne peux qu'essayer de résister en espérant qu'il n'insistera pas.

-Il s'est passé autre chose, dit-il et ce n'est pas une question.

-Peut-être bien, je grommèle.

-J'attends, ordonne-t-il et je grimace avant de répondre.

-Eh bien, j'ai pu dire au revoir à certaines personnes, j'avoue avant de me lever. J'ai sommeil, pas toi?

-Qui?

-La journée a été longue…

-Qui? Hausse-t-il la voix.

-Ça ne va pas te plaire, j'essaie mais son regard me fait comprendre qu'il veut une réponse. Julian.

-Julian? Répète-t-il alors que ses yeux se durcissent. Je vois.

-Non, je le contredis. On s'est juste dit au revoir.

-Alors il ne s'est rien passé?

-Il…il se sentait coupable, Tristan, je déballe à toute vitesse. Il croyait que c'était de sa faute si j'étais morte. Il n'arrivait même plus à dormir tranquillement! Il fallait que je lui dise que ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait que je le soulage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, crache-t-il avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. S'est-il passé quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant?

J'ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois. Si je lui dis non, il saura que je mens mais, si je dis oui, il ne m'écoutera pas, imaginera le pire et partira -ou me mettra à la porte, c'est sa chambre après tout. Je suis coincée et je n'arrive pas à sortir un mot.

Mais mon silence a le même résultat qu'un oui. Il fait un pas en avant avec une expression dangereuse et je fais immédiatement un pas en arrière, mais il ne va pas plus loin. Une expression de froide indifférence -celle qu'il avait quand on venait de se rencontrer- reprend place sur son visage. Il tourne les talons et sort sans même claquer la porte.

Ma respiration s'échappe alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué l'avoir retenue. Je réalise peu à peu ce qu'il vient de se passer et ça fait mal. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit? J'aurais dû lui dire que je suis là, avec lui, ce qui devrait répondre à sa question. Je l'ai choisi lui parce qu'il est le seul qui compte. Parce que je l'aime. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû dire. Mais je suis restée bloquée, incapable de sortir un son alors qu'il m'échappait. Je me laisse tomber à terre, contre le mur, la tête dans les mains.

Comment expliquer à un homme comme Tristan que le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Julian était amical, que c'était un adieu parce que je ne le reverrais plus jamais? Il ne peut pas comprendre ça. Mais j'aurais au moins dû essayer. Quelle conne, je fais.

J'entends qu'on toque à la porte et soupire. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui, il ne toque jamais alors pourquoi le ferait-il pour entrer chez lui? N'empêche que Dag est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

-Hey, je souffle, pas sûr de moi.

Il me regarde un long moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demande-t-il.

-Tout va bien, je réponds en essayant lamentablement de sourire.

-On ne dirait pas.

-Je pensais simplement à la dernière mission, je réplique en détournant les yeux.

Décidément, je deviens vraiment nulle pour mentir, c'est carrément affligeant. Mais, heureusement pour moi, Dagonet n'insiste pas.

-Tristan n'est pas là? Demande-t-il.

-Non, il…avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il me lance un drôle de regard et je baisse le mien quand je sens mes yeux me piquer. Ha non, je m'interdis de pleurer. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute alors il est hors de question que je m'apitoie sur mon sort!

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, me dit-il finalement. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps de repos avant le départ.

-À vrai dire, je commence avec hésitation. J'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

-Oh non, soupire-t-il avec fatalité. Je connais ce regard.

-Hé, je m'insurge. N'oublie pas que tu me dois toujours une dette pour abandon du poste d'ami!

Il me lance un regard perdu et je plisse les yeux. Alors comme ça, il a oublié? Et bien, moi non.

-Tu te rappelles de l'état lamentable de ma pauvre jambe, je commence et il grimace, entrevoyant ou je veux en venir. Et de la manière cruelle dont tu as laissé Tristan m'emmener alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas le laisser faire?

-Je voulais que vous régliez vos problèmes tout seul, grommèle-t-il. Et ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, si?

-Peu importe comment ça s'est passé, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Le fait est que tu m'as abandonné et est dans l'obligation de te faire pardonner.

-Je vois, marmonne-t-il. Et qu'attends-tu de moi exactement?

-Je dois voir Éric, je dis à toute vitesse.

-Non.

La réponse est ferme, autoritaire et n'importe qui d'autre que moi aurait abandonné. Mais, j'ai l'avantage d'être moi ce qui inclus une capacité à obtenir pratiquement tout ce que je veux et un entêtement maladif.

Je le fixe dans les yeux sans rien dire, sachant qu'il comprendra que je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Soit il m'accompagne, soit j'y vais seule. Devinez avec quelle partie Tristan sera le moins heureux. Bien que je suppose que ce dernier aurait préféré que son ami me séquestre à l'intérieur de sa chambre mais là, c'est Dag qui est contre. Donc, je gagne. Et puis, vu l'état actuel des choses, Tristan doit se foutre totalement d'où je peux aller.

-Pourquoi moi? Geint-il en tournant les talons et je le suis avec un sourire satisfait.

J'adore avoir ce que je veux. Et aller dire un bonjour express à mon ami devrait me changer les idées.

On arrive rapidement devant la porte de chez mon ami et Dagonet se dandine, mal à l'aise. Il jette un regard derrière mon dos, se fige, fronce les sourcils et la colère passe dans ses yeux. Je veux suivre son regard, étonnée par son comportement mais il me parle.

-Vas-y vite, me dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Moi, je vais m'en aller.

Il toque à la porte lui-même avant de s'en aller. Je le fixe, abasourdie. C'était quoi ça? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus à ça que la porte s'ouvre sur un Éric légèrement débraillé.

-SURPRISE, je crie en entrant.

Il me lance un regard étonné alors que je lui passe devant pour entrer…avant de me figer.

-Félicie? Je m'étonne. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Blondie est là, rouge comme une tomate, les lèvres rougies et gonflées, les cheveux en bataille. Et Éric semble être dans le même état.

-Ben merde alors, je jure, les yeux écarquillés.

-Bonjour, couine Blondie en regardant partout sauf dans la direction.

-Surprise, grommèle Éric en me lançant un regard plein de reproches.

-Wouah, je veux dire…si je m'attendais à ça, je bégaye. Félicitations…je suppose.

Il y a un silence gênant et je me rends compte que je suis _légèrement_ de trop.

-Bon, je reprends alors qu'ils restent silencieux et évitent mon regard. Je venais juste te dire bonjour et au revoir. Maintenant, je vous laisse.

-Comment ça, au revoir? Intervient Éric, me figeant près de la porte.

-Oui, je commence en me raclant la gorge. On repart déjà demain…ou plutôt dans quelques heures.

-Encore?

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il semble en colère et inquiet. Il secoue finalement sa tête de gauche à droite et inspire profondément avant d'acquiescer.

-Bien, fait attention à toi, dit-il simplement.

Je lui souris, fais un signe de main pitoyable à sa compagne de chambre -et sûrement plus- avant de prendre la porte.

Voilà qui fut…intéressant.

* * *

-Le lendemain. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Et il…VOUS dites oui!

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix Van, je soupire.

-IL n'a pas le choix, mais toi si, s'écrie-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Van, je souffle en lui prenant la main. Tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai?

Elle me regarde et acquiesce en soupirant avant de s'en aller.

-Comment fais-tu ça? Me demande Bors que je n'ai pas entendu approcher.

Je hausse les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil à Tristan qui m'ignore complètement depuis que je suis arrivée et qui n'est même pas rentré de la nuit. Bors suit mon regard et son expression se fait plus paternelle, protectrice.

-Que ce passe-t-il entre vous? Demande-t-il. Vous n'êtes jamais séparés par une telle distance.

-Rien, je souffle en sentant les larmes monter.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait? Grommèle mon ami.

-C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose, je le contredis.

-Toi? Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu es incapable de faire du mal aux autres.

Je lui lance un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Je ne considère pas les Saxons comme des personnes, se défend-t-il. Plus comme des animaux sauvages à éradiquer.

J'acquiesce, je ne peux être que d'accord avec ça, ressentant la même chose à leur égard de mon côté.

Nous nous mettons en route, Tristan devant comme à son habitude. Sauf que cette fois, il ne m'adresse pas un regard. Je soupire lourdement. Il faudra bien qu'il m'écoute, qu'il le veuille ou non! Il est peut-être têtu, mais je le suis encore plus que lui… enfin je crois…J'espère.

On s'arrête quand la nuit tombe, et considérant les regards prudents des chevaliers, je crois qu'ils préféraient continuer. J'en conclus donc qu'on ne s'arrête que pour moi, ce qui m'agace. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ménagée, je suis une grande fille et sais très bien à quoi je m'expose en les suivant. J'avoue toutefois être fatiguée. Je cherche Tristan du regard et le trouve à l'autre bout, m'ignorant toujours totalement. Je soupire et m'installe dans un coin, essayant de l'ignorer également de mon côté.

Je remarque à peine que Dag l'emmène avec lui sous le regard hébété des autres chevaliers. Bors me lance un regard, semblant se demander ce qui a bien pu se passer et je lève les yeux au ciel. Il devient une vraie commère quand il s'y met. Je sens qu'il va venir m'interroger alors je me lève et part faire un tour de mon côté.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des éclats de voix et fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Dagonet. Je m'approche en silence, consciente qu'il est mal d'écouter aux portes mais comme il n'y a pas de porte, ça ne compte pas vraiment, si?

_C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que tu n'aies jamais trouvée. Et pourtant, tu en as déjà une bonne liste._

J'ignore la remarque de ma conscience et tend l'oreille en m'approchant à pas silencieux.

-…t'ai vu, gronde Dag. Tu partais de là!

-Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, entame la voix de Tristan et je sursaute. Je ne…

-Si ça me regarde, l'interrompt mon ami. Tu lui as déjà fait du mal avec Félicie et voilà que tu recommences.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors que je me fige dans ma progression. Comme ça il recommence la même chose qu'avec Félicie?

_Il te faut un dessin?_

Je les regarde alors qu'ils ne m'ont toujours pas vu. Tristan a cet air froid et distant, comme si ce que venait de dire Dag était la chose la plus normale alors que ce dernier semble sur le point de le frapper.

-Tu connais pourtant ses sentiments à ton égard, reprend-t-il.

-Je ne connais rien du tout, réplique Tristan. Et…

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne le savais pas? S'écrie mon ami. Et comment as-tu pu retourner la voir? Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'Enora aurait pu te voir sortir de chez elle, hier?

-Parce qu'elle allait voir cet Éric encore une fois, siffle-t-il. Et elle ne le saura pas puisque tu ne diras rien. Et pour la dernière fois, je n'ai…

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Les mots m'ont échappé alors que je le fixe avec un regard perdu et douloureux. J'ai du mal à respirer, chaque inspiration me brûle et mes yeux me piquent de larmes contenues, de rage mais aussi de tristesse.

-Enora, commence Dag mais je ne lui accorde pas un regard.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes régler tout nos problèmes? Je souffle.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, intervient-il.

Je me contente de le fixer. J'ignore ce qu'il lit dans mon regard mais il semble avoir du mal à le supporter et baisse le sien. Il inspire profondément et me regarde de nouveau.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je dis la vérité, s'exclame-t-il. Il ne s'est rien passé avec cette fille, je te l'assure même si je l'ai envisagé…

-TAIS-TOI, je hurle en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles -sa voix me semble insupportable en cet instant.

Il semble ensuite changer de méthode et crache:

-Tu es mal placé pour me faire des proches, je te rappelle. À moins que je ne doive te rappeler la discussion que nous avons eue?

-Tu oses comparer un rêve à ce que tu as fait?

-Je n'ai rien fait!

-Et je devrais me sentir soulagée que tu te sois contenté de l'imaginer? Je crie de toute mes forces.

-Parce que toi tu t'es contenté de l'imaginer?

-C'était un rêve, un stupide, un putain de bordel de rêve! Et je disais adieu à une personne que j'avais aimée, avec qui j'avais grandi. Et je l'ai simplement embrassé. Mais évidemment, on ne peut jamais s'expliquer avec toi, tu penses toujours au pire et tu prends un malin plaisir à accuser les autres et à leur faire payer ce que tu penses qu'ils ont fait sans t'avoir assuré s'ils l'ont vraiment fait!

-Tu crois que je me sens mieux de savoir que tu l'as juste embrassé? Alors que je sais que vous avez fait bien plus avant?

-Mais tu viens juste de dire le mot essentiel à toute cette histoire Tristan! AVANT! Mais je suis là maintenant! J'ai abandonné ce que je connaissais parce que je voulais être là. J'aurais pu rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma famille, ma vie d'avant où je ne me faisais kidnappée et torturée mais j'ai choisi de rester! Avec toi! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas d'importance? Pourquoi tu ne vois jamais que le mal sans voir le bien? Pourquoi tu ne vois que mes erreurs et pas tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi, parce que je voulais être avec toi?

Je me tais, essoufflée, alors qu'il me fixe, hébété. Dagonet est dans le même état, il a suivi notre conversation comme on suit un match de tennis. Les autres chevaliers, sûrement alertés par mes cris, sont arrivés et nous regardent avec inquiétude, colère -pour Bors- et interrogation. Je soupire profondément et tout mon corps s'affaisse.

-Tu sais quoi? Je reprends. Peu importe au fond. Ce qui s'est passé est la preuve que je me suis peut-être trompée. On y arrivera peut-être jamais. Le fait est que… j'en ai marre de me battre, de me battre seule. Si tu veux tout foutre en l'air -ce pour quoi tu sembles avoir un talent particulier- alors vas-y, je t'en prie. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y aider ou regarder tout s'effondrer. Tu peux regarder les morceaux cassés sans moi parce que je ne regarderai plus en arrière!

Il continue de me regarder sans expression particulière, même si je vois que son masque pourrait tomber au moindre mot supplémentaire de ma part. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire souffrir ou l'énerver. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Alors je tourne les talons. Une partie de moi s'attend peut-être à ce qu'il me retienne, car quand je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, la colère ressurgit et je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et de rétorquer:

-Tristan, encore une dernière chose: va te faire foutre!

Et je m'en vais. Déprimée, énervée et épuisée. Mais c'est sans compter sur Bors qui m'a suivie.

Je m'assieds là où j'ai laissé mes affaires et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, serrant autant que je peux, à m'en faire mal aux côtes. Mon regard se perd dans le vide et je ne vois pas Bors se mettre à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-Il a juste peur, dit-il et je sursaute avant de le regarder, étonnée qu'il prenne sa défense. Ce n'est pas une excuse, il n'avait pas à se comporter comme le crétin qu'il est, mais c'est un fait. Il a peur.

Je continue de le regarder avec interrogation. Voir Bors sérieux est tellement rare que je reste sans voix à chaque fois. Je lui demande silencieusement de m'expliquer, et il me comprend.

-Il a eu le cœur brisé, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, entame-t-il. Elle s'appelait Morgane.

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois et fronce les sourcils. Si je m'attendais à ce que Tristan ait été amoureux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'appelle Morgane. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais presque sûre que Bors allait dire Iseult.

-C'était aussi la demi-sœur d'Arthur, continue-t-il et mes yeux s'écarquillent -bon sang, ça s'éloigne vraiment de ce les histoires racontent. Il l'a aimée au premier regard je suppose, c'est Tristan après tout. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour savoir si sa vie sera liée à une personne ou non et quand il l'a vue, il a cru que ce serait elle. Il faut dire que cette fille était une sacrée manipulatrice mais ça, on ne l'a su que plus tard. Au début, on ne voyait qu'une nouvelle jeune femme timide, rougissante et discrète.

Tout le contraire de moi, je me rends compte.

-Ils se sont rapprochés petit à petit, au fil du temps ils sont devenus amis et puis plus. Arthur a eu du mal avec ça, rit-il et je souris en imaginant Arthur en grand frère protecteur. Mais en voyant combien Tristan était attaché à elle, il a fini par accepter. Puis, un romain riche et puissant est arrivé au mur. Il s'est lui aussi intéressé à Morgane -elle était plutôt jolie après tout- mais personne ne la forçait à rien, elle avait entièrement le choix. Le choix entre un chevalier Sarmates asservi aux romains ou un homme puissant, romain et indépendant, donnant plutôt des ordres qu'en recevant. Je te laisse imaginer la suite, soupire-t-il en me regardant.

Oui, je vois assez bien ce qui a pu se passer. Cette fille a choisi la facilité matérielle plutôt qu'un homme qui aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Elle l'a trahi, lui a fait croire à des sentiments qu'elle n'avait, finalement, pas.

-Elle n'a pas montré son choix de la meilleure manière, enchaine Bors. Un jour, elle était dans les bras de Tristan à lui déclarer sa flemme et lendemain, elle revenait mariée à ce romain. Tristan ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis, je suppose. Il faisait déjà difficilement confiance aux autres à l'époque et quand il a fait une exception, on lui a fait regretter d'une manière plutôt cruelle.

Il me regarde enfin, avec un air sévère et sérieux que je ne lui connais pas.

-J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ce que tu as fait n'est peut-être pas si grave mais…pour lui si. Il se contente de se défendre à sa manière et tu devrais en quelque sorte le comprendre. Après tout, depuis ton séjour chez les Saxons, tu te défends de tous les hommes même s'ils sont dignes de confiance. Sauf Tristan.

Je baisse la tête. Bien sûr que je comprends qu'il se défende d'un risque de se faire briser le cœur mais je ne suis pas Morgane. Et il devrait le voir, comme j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas un de ces horribles Saxons. J'appuie ma tête contre mes genoux. Ma colère s'est déjà atténuée et je me demande si j'ai réagi de la bonne manière, si je n'ai pas -encore une fois- été trop excessive. C'est juste que penser qu'il a voulu me faire tant de mal -même sans le faire- me fait peur. Est-ce que je devrais me méfier de chaque dispute que nous aurons? Est-ce que je devrais me demander s'il ne rejoint pas une femme à chaque fois qu'il claquera la porte? Est-ce que je serais capable de vivre avec ce doute constant? Non, sûrement pas. Parce qu'au final, il me fait plus de mal que les Saxons ne m'en ont jamais fait. On peut s'éloigner de la douleur physique, l'ignorer, mais la douleur psychologique, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas fuir ses sentiments, c'est impossible.

Je ne sais combien de temps passe, mais je me rends compte que les autres se sont couchés sans me déranger, sauf Tristan dont j'aperçois la silhouette un peu plus loin. Je tergiverse un moment puis, finis par me lever et le rejoins. Il ne bronche pas quand je m'installe à ses côtés, même si je sais qu'il a senti ma présence. Je reste silencieuse un moment alors qu'il attend que je parle.

-Je ne suis pas Morgane, je dis finalement.

Il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil aux chevaliers et soupire.

-Il n'aurait pas dû t'en parler, souffle-t-il.

-Non c'est vrai, j'approuve. Parce que tu aurais dû le faire avant qu'il ne le fasse. C'était à toi de me le dire. Ça fait parti de ta vie, de qui tu es. Je t'ai raconté ma vie en long, en large et en travers et toi tu continues à tout me cacher, à rien me dire. Je t'en veux pour ça.

-Tu m'en veux déjà pour beaucoup de choses, remarque-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, c'est vrai et j'ai mes raisons, tout comme tu as les tiennes. Je sais que tu as totalement le droit d'être en colère après moi après ce que je t'ai dit, mais… ta façon de réagir face à ça me terrifie. Est-ce que tu comptes retourner voir tes conquêtes chaque fois que nous aurons un problème? Parce qu'autant te prévenir, j'ai un caractère tellement difficile que tu passeras plus de temps chez elles qu'avec moi.

Il a un sourire en coin en me jetant un coup d'œil significatif.

-Au moins tu l'avoues, dit-il et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que tu crois être facile, toi, peut-être?

-Non, pas du tout même.

Je soupire et regarde le ciel un moment. J'ai envie de le toucher mais j'ai aussi envie de m'en aller loin de lui. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais aussi de le faire souffrir, de le voir se tordre de douleur comme j'ai eu mal.

_Lui aussi a eu mal._

Je sais, c'est pour ça que je m'en veux de penser ça. À croire que seule ma souffrance m'importe. Ce côté égoïste de moi m'a toujours rebutée sans pour autant que j'arrive à le changer…

-Je n'ai pas menti, m'assure-t-il une nouvelle fois et je sais qu'il parle de ce qui ne s'est pas passé avec cette femme.

-Je sais, je soupire. Et je ne t'ai pas menti non plus. Julian… il sera toujours spécial pour moi, je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, je ne peux pas changer le fait qu'Éric lui ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau. Mais je suis là, j'ai choisi d'être là et je pense que ça devrait compter plus que ça.

-Et ça compte, réplique-t-il. Même si je sais que tu dois regretter ce choix maintenant, ajoute-t-il d'un ton amer.

Je soupire. Est-ce que je regrette? Non, jamais. Parce qu'il y a plus que notre relation à sauver. Il y a sa vie et celle de Dagonet. Et puis, j'ai besoin de lui. Autant ne pas me voiler la face. Il fait partie de moi et une vie sans lui, c'est comme vivre en plein enfer. La vie est déjà si compliquée que je ne me vois en plus me passer de sa présence.

- « Il y a des êtres dont c'est le destin de se rencontrer. Où qu'ils soient. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent », je cite alors qu'il me lance un regard interrogateur. C'est une femme de mon époque qui a dit ça, je l'éclaire. Je trouve que la citation nous correspond bien. Je veux dire que quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, ma vie sera toujours liée à la tienne. Tu pourras me faire autant de mal que tu le souhaites, même si je pars, même si je meurs, je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi.

Je prends sa main et la plaque sur ma poitrine, là où mon cœur bat la chamade de sentir son contact.

-Il n'y a que toi qui arrives à le faire battre à cette allure avec un simple contact, j'avoue. Quand tu es là, c'est comme si les deux parties de moi se reformaient enfin. Quand tu me regardes, mon corps entier tremble. Et quand tu me touches… Tristan tu es le seul à y parvenir sans qu'un peu de panique me submerge et tu es le seul à me faire parvenir toutes ces sensations. Ça me fait mal, mais c'est une douleur qui me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, je voudrais que tu ne cesses jamais, que tu ne t'éloignes plus. J'ai besoin de toi à un tel point que ça me fait peur mais… Regretter? Je ne pourrais jamais regretter de t'avoir choisi parce que rien ne vaut ce que tu me fais ressentir chaque jour. TU es le bon choix pour moi et tu le seras toujours.

Il me fixe un instant avec une expression que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Puis il baisse les yeux.

-Alors on oublie? Demande-t-il avec ce qui ressemble à de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment possible Tristan, je soupire. Au fond, tu m'en veux encore et je ne suis pas sûre de ne plus t'en vouloir mais… on y arrivera. On est plus fort que ça. De plus, on a autre chose à penser que nous deux. Quelque chose me dit que cette mission ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et pars me coucher, seule. Oui, on y arrivera, mais pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur la survie du groupe, sur la survie de ceux que j'aime.

Et j'y arriverai, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé même si ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit ^^' On en apprend plus sur Tristan qui est, autant le dire, assez secret sur son passé et on comprend de ce fait un peu mieux ses réactions parfois excessive ou étrange.

Bon, au début, j'allais mettre Iseult en premier grand amour de Tristan mais j'ai changer d'avis pour plusieurs raison. La plus importante étant que je ne me voyais pas briser une telle histoire en faisant passer Iseult pour un garce. Que voulez-vous, c'est mon côté romantique qui me travaille et comme le couple Tristan et Iseult est l'un de mes préférés, je ne voulais pas le "salir" en quelque sorte ^^'

Alors, à votre avis comment va se passer la suite? Le chapitre où la vie de Dagonet sera en jeux approche et je suppose que vous vous posez tous la même question: "Cette auteur irrégulière le sera vivre ou veut-elle mourir avec lui?" La réponse est: moi je sais ce que je ferais mais vous, c'est une autre histoire héhé :p Et les choses s'arrangeront-elles entre Enora et Tristan? Un couple bien compliqué pas vrai?

Laissez moins plein de review surtout, j'adore ça :p

Bisous.


	29. Chapter 28

**Coucou, je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre que, j'espère, vous aimerez. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est plus long. Je ne voulais pas couper en plein milieu après vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps alors, dans mon infinie gentillesse -comme quoi, je ne suis pas toujours sadique-, je l'ai allongée d'environ cinq pages. Et je vous le poste malgré l'heure tardive.**

**Il faut aussi remercier ma Beta, Kalisca, pour sa rapidité de correction ainsi que son efficacité.**

**Je remercie également sakiaTsukiyo , emichlo , Rukie-chan et Lotelemna Nullame (Ton changement de pseudo m'a un peu perturbée au départ ^^') pour leur review.**

** Je remercie également tout ceux qui m'ont mises en favoris ou en alert. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ;)**

**Je vous laisse (enfin) à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Chapitre 28.**_

Je suis énervée. Vraiment énervée. Pourquoi? Plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abord, il pleut et on est dehors. Ensuite, je suis fatiguée mais la dite pluie m'empêche de fermer les yeux, ce qui me rend incroyablement irritable -plus que d'habitude, s'entend. Et pour finir, ces pictes me donnent des envies de meurtres.

Ce sont de vrais crétins incapables de suivre des ordres simples. En quoi est-ce compliqué de ne pas attaquer les chevaliers? Je trouve pourtant cette phrase simple, courte et totalement compréhensible. Mais pas eux, apparemment.

Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans prévenir. Ils ont décoché des flèches attachés à des cordes, nous bloquant le passage. Sans oublier les autres pièges meurtriers que seul un psychopathe pourrait imaginer et qu'ils nous tiraient dessus avec leurs saletés d'arc pour nous piéger comme un renard piège un poulet. Nous avons essayé de les contourner sans attaquer personne. Non pas par altruisme ou diplomatie -et puis quoi encore?-, mais par réalisme. Ils avaient l'avantage de connaitre cette fichue forêt comme leur poche puisqu'ils y vivent et si eux nous voyaient, ils nous étaient totalement invisible. Les chevaliers sont peut-être téméraires, mais pas suicidaire -bien que j'ai un léger doute pour Gauvain et ses encouragements douteux aux pictes. Du moins, pas quand je suis là.

Quand ils ont réussi à nous coincer-en prenant soin de paniquer nos chevaux dans l'action, évidemment- ils nous ont menacé avec leurs arcs alors qu'on était comme des débiles à lever nos épées. Bon, certains chevaliers étaient près à décocher leurs flèches eux aussi mais, autant rester réaliste -et surtout ne dites rien à Tristan, son égo en prendrait un coup-, on n'aurait pas été loin avec maximum quatre archers dans le noir contre dix voyant parfaitement.

Puis, leur regard -aux pictes évidemment- se sont tournés vers moi avant de se figer. Certains avaient presque l'air terroriser ce qui m'a bien fait rire -ou plutôt ce qui me fait bien rire maintenant, je n'étais vraiment d'humeur à ricaner quand leur arc était pointé dans ma direction. Non mais c'est vrai; ils n'ont pas peur de chevaliers meurtriers mais une gamine de même pas un mètre soixante incapable de faire aller ses « pouvoirs » au bon moment: attention, c'est tout de suite plus effrayant! Sans compter les encouragements de Gauvain -ce type a des tendances suicidaires, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Pour finir, une sorte de cor à sonné et ils se sont barré sous nos regard légèrement ahuris. La même question a dû résonner dans chacune de nos tête: « Et c'est tout? ». Enfin, sauf pour Arthur qui a toujours réponse a tout.

_-Merlin ne veut pas notre mort._

Non sérieux, on n'aurait pas deviné tout seul. Mais si Merlin ne tient pas à nous liquider, il n'en est pas de même pour son peuple qui prend un malin plaisir à essayer de tuer MES chevaliers dès que l'occasion se présente! De quoi me mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

-Tu rumines toujours? Me demande Tristan en s'installant près de moi.

Je réponds par un grognement très gracieux et très féminin alors qu'il se moque ouvertement de ma pauvre personne. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la joie entre nous mais, on essaie de faire avancer les choses tout doucement. La preuve est qu'il ne serait jamais venu comme ça près de moi avant. Et j'ai beau trouver ça bien qu'il fasse un effort, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas pour se foutre de moi. Je suis déjà très irritée en ce moment -plus que d'habitude s'entend- alors s'il vient en rajouter, je ne peux pas jurer qu'il en ressortira indemne.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, insiste-t-il.

-Ces débiles ne perdent rien pour attendre, je marmonne. Attends que j'en attrape un, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de retoucher à un arc pour le restant de sa putain d'existence!

-Enora, me gronde Arthur qui est un peu plus loin mais malheureusement assez près pour m'entendre.

-Quoi? Je m'exclame. Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne t'ont pas mis les nerfs? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, on a fait que passer cette pu…nèse de forêt. Il n'y a pas leur nom dessus que je sache!

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas, apparemment satisfait de me voir me reprendre sur les mots que j'emploie et Tristan me regarde avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

-Tu me sembles bien irritable belle Enora, intervient Lancelot en prenant place de mon autre côté en passant un bras sur mon épaule.

Ce type doit vraiment être un handicapé visuel pour ne pas voir le regard noir et franchement effrayant que lui lance Tristan. Ou alors il s'en fout et il est donc handicapé tout court.

-Premièrement, je déteste la pluie, je rétorque en haussant la voix. Deuxièmement, cette conne de pluie…

-Enora, ton langage, soupire Arthur avec un air blasé.

-…m'empêche de fermer les yeux, je continue sans l'écouter -ma propre mère n'est jamais parvenue à ne pas me faire jurer comme un chartier avant pourquoi y arriverait-il?

Lancelot retire son bras de mon épaule après un coup d'œil à mon homme qui commence vraiment à devenir nerveux par cette promiscuité. Handicapé mais pas con le chevalier. Comme quoi, son instinct de survie n'est pas _si_ irrécupérable. Il se lève alors pour rejoindre les autres autour du feu. Je jette un coup d'œil pensif à Tristan qui s'occupe de son épée et pars les rejoindre à mon tour.

Les chevaliers semblent frigorifiés et Gauvain -la tête entourée de sa cape en tant que mince protection- ne se fait pas prié pour nous le faire remarquer grâce à des plaintes.

-J'ai tellement hâte de quitter cette île, s'exclame-t-il. Quand ce n'est pas la pluie, c'est la neige. Quand ce n'est pas la neige, c'est le brouillard.

-Et pour eux c'est l'été, raille Lancelot.

On est tous trempé. Et je dois dire que Tristan est très…il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire une vision pareil. Tristan mouillé de la tête au pied en train d'affuter son épée, c'est juste carrément sexy.

_Tu es juste en manque._

Pas du tout.

_Pitié, c'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez été…intime? Il faut vraiment que tu te décides à lui sauter dessus avant de devenir cinglée. En plus, on dirait qu'il fait exprès de se pavaner._

Il faut dire que nos relations sont un peu tendues en ce moment.

_Un peu? Vous marchez constamment sur des œufs. Et les autres sont aussi tendus que vous. Comme s'ils attendaient une attaque nucléaire._

Ils ne peuvent pas attendre une attaque nucléaire dans le sens où ils ne savent même ce que c'est!

_Pas faux…_

-La pluie c'est bien, intervient Bors, me sortant de mon débat intérieur et je lui lance un regard septique. Ça nettoie les marres de sang, gamine, me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence et je grimace.

-Mais ça ne nettoie pas l'odeur, rétorque Dag alors que Bors part d'un gros rire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je les adore mais, parfois, les discussions de filles me manquent un peu. Vanora me manque aussi, ainsi que les enfants. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Lancelot change de sujet avec un sourire railleur.

-Hey Bors, l'appelle-t-il. As-tu l'intention d'emmener Vanora et tous tes bâtards à la maison? Demande-t-il alors que je le fusille du regard -il sait que je n'aime pas le terme de bâtard.

-Oh, soupire Bors. J'essaye d'éviter d'avoir à prendre cette décision… en me faisant tuer.

Ils rigolent tous alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Bors semble enfin se rappeler de ma présence car la panique s'inscrit sur son visage et il me dit:

-Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça.

Les autres ricanent alors que je secoue la tête en souriant. Cet homme est l'un des plus courageux sur un champ de bataille mais il est aussi l'un des plus peureux quand ça concerne sa femme.

-Dagonet? Reprend mon ours alors que Tristan s'assied enfin près de moi et que je m'approche instinctivement près de sa chaleur. Elle voudrait se faire épouser et donner un nom aux enfants, dit-il d'une voix indécise alors que je souris en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de mon voisin.

-Les femmes, soupire-t-il en rangeant son épée.

Je relève la tête, comme si j'avais reçu un électrochoc et lui mets un claque derrière la tête en le fusillant du regard, faisant rire les autres.

-Les enfants ont déjà un nom, il me semble, tente-t-il de se justifier sans se rendre compte qu'il s'enfonce. Je me trompe?

Je suis de plus en plus indignée et il s'en rend compte puisqu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Il compte agir comme ça avec nos enfants? Oulla. Pause. Je viens de penser quoi, là? Moi, avoir des enfants? Avec lui? Je deviens folle ma parole. Je suis trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir y penser un jour, en fait.

-Il n'y a qu'Ellain, reprend Bors, me sortant de mes pensées bizarres. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué. Les autres ont seulement un numéro.

-Très intéressant, se moque Lancelot. J'ignorais que tu savais compter.

Je pouffe alors que les autres rient. Je me suis de nouveau rapprocher de Tristan, grelottante et il passe ses bras autour de moi en me frictionnant. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou et inspire profondément avant de soupirer de bien être. Il ressert son étreinte en réponse et ses frottements deviennent des caresses alors que nos autres mains s'enlacent. Dagonet sourit en nous regardant, mais je pense apercevoir une lueur menaçante dans le regard qu'il lance à Tristan.

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir rentrer vivant, lance Bors. Maintenant, l'occasion se présente et…je n'abandonnerai pas mes enfants.

-Il te manquerait sûrement beaucoup, acquiesce Dag.

-Oui, j'approuve en souriant, émue. Ils manqueraient à n'importe qui, ils sont adorables.

-Les nôtres le seraient aussi, sourit Lancelot avec un faux sourire charmeur sous le regard noir de Tristan alors que je rougis en levant les yeux au ciel -j'ai beau savoir qu'il plaisante, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir à chaque provocation de sa part et ça l'amuse.

-Je les emmènerais avec moi, poursuit-il en rêvassant. Je les aime ces bâtards, ils sont tout pour moi.

Je tique un peu au mot employé, mais la seconde partie de la phrase me touche trop pour que je ne le fasse remarquer. J'ai presque envie de pleurer -bon sang, je deviens trop sentimentale, moi. Je continue donc à m'occuper de mon homme, mordillant son cou et le lobe de son oreille pour l'embêter et il me répond souvent en me pinçant légèrement les côtes, me faisant sursauter et pouffer discrètement.

-J'aime surtout le numéro trois, ajoute-t-il à notre attention. Il a l'âme d'un guerrier.

-C'est parce que c'est le mien, réplique Lancelot, coupant court au moment d'émotion alors que Gauvain s'étouffe de rire et que je lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut que j'aille pisser, soupire Bors, blasé en se levant.

-Charmant, je grimace alors qu'il s'éloigne.

-C'est Bors, souffle Tristan à mon oreille.

-Arrête, je pouffe en me grattant l'oreille avec mon épaule. Ça chatouille.

-Vraiment, sourit-il avant de recommencer.

Je ris moins discrètement avant de le mordre légèrement plus fort que tout à l'heure et il siffle.

-On ne vous dérange pas? Ricane Gauvain.

Je reviens à la réalité et me replace correctement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies. Tristan tente de se lever mais je l'en empêche en grognant.

-Il faut que je fasse un tour, m'apprend-t-il.

-Mais j'ai froid moi, je ronchonne d'une voix plaintive.

-Je reviens vite, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je m'éloigne en faisant la moue alors que le froid entre de nouveau en contact avec ma peau. Je me lève d'un bond et fonce sur Dagonet qui se fige quand je me colle contre lui.

-Enora? M'appelle Tristan en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est soit ça, soit je meurs d'hypothermie, à toi de voir, je réplique avec irritation.

-Hypo-quoi?

-De froid, je marmonne en m'enfonçant dans la chaleur de Dagonet en fermant les yeux.

Tristan ronchonne encore pour la forme alors que Dagonet s'installe plus confortablement pour nous deux. Je me sens partir rapidement.

* * *

Je soupire pour la énième fois en regardant Tristan manger, les cheveux encore humide. Il le fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il doit savoir l'effet qu'il me fait comme ça, surtout en ce moment d'inactivité sexuelle plutôt poussée.

_Tu es juste une obsédée._

Ose me dire que tu ne m'encouragerais pas si je lui sautais dessus pour le violer, là, tout de suite.

…

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je n'ai jamais été du genre nymphomane avant, mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je me fais l'effet d'une véritable obsédée sexuelle, jamais rassasiée. Alors, si en plus je dois être abstinente plusieurs jours d'affilés, je doute de survivre. Je finirais probablement par mourir de combustion instantanée à cause de son attitude hautement provocatrice.

_Il mange! En quoi c'est provocateur?_

Mais, il a les cheveux humides et ça a un effet jusque là insoupçonné sur ma personne. Le crétin d'oiseau sans nom me sort de ma contemplation en arrivant en piaillant. J'ai presque envie de lui hurler qu'on l'a entendu et qu'il n'a pas besoin de se donner en spectacle de cette façon. Je deviens dingue, définitivement.

_Tu dis ça souvent, non?_

C'est parce qu'à chaque fois que j'atteins un degré de folie en me disant que ça ne peut pas être pire, un événement vient me contredire.

Et le sentiment de contrariété et de jalousie que je ressens en voyant MON homme faire des papouilles à sa débilité d'oiseau me conforte dans ma pensée. Je suis vraiment barje! Jalouse d'un piaffe, c'est le comble.

-Si tu continues de le regarder de cette façon, il risque de s'embraser.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lancelot qui est à mes côtés en soupirant.

-Et arrête de soupirer de cette façon, sourit-il. On dirait que tu portes toute la peine du monde sur les épaules.

-La peine, non, je le contredis. La frustration ça par contre, c'est une autre histoire!

Il rit légèrement en secouant la tête.

-Tu veux dire que vous ne vous sautez plus dessus à la moindre occasion? M'interroge-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air plein de sous-entendu.

-Quelles occasions? Je rumine en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il passe tout son temps à nous trouver des chemins, à surveiller les alentours, à manger et à s'humidifier les cheveux exprès pour me provoquer. On a eu l'occasion de rien, même pas un câlin ou une conversation.

-Depuis quand discutez-vous, tous les deux? Raille-t-il. Quand vous en venez à parler, vous finissez toujours par hurler. Enfin, c'est toi qui hurle. Lui, il tue tout sur son passage.

-Et puis, pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi? Je réalise en le fusillant du regard.

-À qui d'autre pourrais-tu en parler?

J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Oui, il n'a pas tort. Dagonet risquerait de s'enfuir en courant pour éviter le sujet, Arthur ferait une syncope en apprenant que j'ai une vie sexuelle, Bors n'est pas assez sérieux pour ce genre de discussion et je doute qu'il approuve de toute façon -il pourrait tuer Tristan en apprenant que j'ai une vie sexuelle. Gauvain… et bien disons que je ne suis pas assez proche pour parler de ce genre de choses. Quant à Galahad…non, franchement pas une bonne idée non plus. Il ne reste que Lancelot. Lui, nymphomane pur et dur, peut comprendre par quoi je passe -je me suis d'ailleurs souvent demandée comme il gérait les missions.

_Il te faut un dessin?_

Pas vraiment.

-Tu dévores donc du regard notre éclaireur parce que tu as atteint un niveau de frustration trop élevé? Reprend-t-il avec un air moqueur.

-Je ne le dévore pas, je claque en le fusillant du regard, attirant le regard des chevaliers sur nous.

Je leur fais un sourire forcé et il retourne à leurs conversations.

-Et je ne suis pas frustrée, je reprends plus bas. Je suis juste en manque de câlins.

-C'est une autre manière de dire que tu es frustrée, Enora, me fait-il remarquer en me lançant un regard blasé.

-Non…Bon d'accord, j'abdique en grimaçant. C'est vraiment pathétique. On risque de se faire attaquer par deux peuples à chaque instant et moi, je pense à ma vie sexuelle…ou plutôt mon absence de vie sexuelle. J'ai vraiment un sens des priorités légèrement décalé.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une grande nouvelle, rit Lancelot.

Je soupire en me prenant le visage dans les mains. Si même lui approuve l'idée que je suis une perverse, j'ai vraiment touché le fond.

-Si tu veux, je peux me charger d'alléger ta frustration, me propose-t-il.

-Non mais t'es malade, je crie en me relevant d'un bon, furibonde et rouge comme une tomate sous son air hilare. On ne peut vraiment jamais parler de rien avec toi! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire!

-Que se passe-t-il, encore? Soupire la voix d'Arthur.

Je me mords la lèvre en me tournant au ralenti vers les autres. Tous les regards sont sur moi, me faisant encore plus rougir. Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas gaffé comme ça et ça ne m'a pas manqué.

-Rien, je réponds avec un sourire crispé sous l'œil dubitatif d'Arthur et des autres.

-Lancelot? L'interroge-t-il.

-Et bien Enora m'a fait part de sa récente f…

Je plaque une main sur sa bouche et agrippe ses cheveux de l'autre en lui adressant un regard menaçant.

-Un mot, sale petit mouton dégénéré, et tu peux dire adieu à ta chevelure de pré-ado retardé, j'ai été clair? Je siffle en le lâchant.

Il me sourit d'un air moqueur alors que les autres nous regardent bizarrement. Tristan fronce les sourcils avec un regard suspicieux que j'aurais pu trouver super craquant s'il ne m'était pas adressé. Bon sang, je déteste quand il me jauge de cette manière.

-Quoi? Je demande sèchement.

Il hausse les épaules et détourne les regards pour retourner à son maudit piaffe. Oui, je suis désagréable sans raison apparente, mais la distance qu'impose cette satanée mission commence vraiment à jouer sur mon caractère. Il est tellement sur ses gardes tout le temps que je ne peux profiter vraiment de sa présence les rares fois où il est là et ça commence vraiment à me peser. Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs, en ce moment et le manque de contact entre nous n'aide pas vraiment.

_Tu vas peut-être avoir tes règles._

Il ne manquerait plus que ça!

* * *

Nous reprenons le chemin, avançant rapidement. Nous ne ralentissons qu'à un moment parce que le chemin est un peu moins stable -merci Tristan pour ton magnifique itinéraire. En parlant de ce dernier, il ralentit encore pour arriver à ma hauteur et me fixe sans rien dire, m'énervant au passage.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Je marmonne.

-Je me demandais simplement ce que j'avais encore fait pour te mettre en colère, répond-t-il calmement.

-Quoi? Je m'étonne. Je ne suis pas en colère!

-Bien sûr que si.

-Puisque je te dis que non!

-Tu vois bien que tu es en colère, il n'y a qu'à entendre le ton que tu utilises.

-C'est parce que c'est toi qui me mets en colère, je m'écrie.

-Tu vois, tu l'avoues!

-Mais, je n'avoue rien du tout bon sang! Je n'étais pas en colère jusqu'à tu me mettes en colère avec tes questions stupides!

-Questions stupides? S'indigne-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours peur de faire un faux pas. Tu n'es jamais satisfaite.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleur!

-Je voulais juste savoir ce qui t'agaçait, soupire-t-il.

-Là, maintenant, c'est toi qui m'agace, je crache.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je resterais à distance, réplique-t-il froidement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change des jours précédents, je le rabroue.

-Alors ce n'est que ça? S'exclame-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es énervée?

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas énervée, je crie.

-Alors pourquoi cries-tu? Me demande-t-il narquoisement.

-PARCE QUE TU M'ÉNERVES!

-Tu vois, dit-il simplement.

-Ça suffit, intervient sèchement Arthur alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour tuer verbalement l'homme dont je suis stupidement amoureuse. On n'entend que vous ici, vous allez ameuter tous les pictes ou saxons des environs avec vos cris, poursuit-il en me lançant un regard lourd de reproches.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Il est vraiment temps de t'occuper de ton _état_, rétorque Lancelot avec sourire moqueur, attirant un regard interrogateur de Tristan sur moi.

Je soupire. Ce n'est tout de même pas mon état de frustration qui me rend aussi irritable et sensible, si? Parce que si c'est le cas, Lancelot a raison: il est temps de s'en occuper, ce n'est plus possible. Je deviens une véritable girouette émotionnelle.

Les autres recommencent à avancer en silence mais Tristan reste à mes côtés, chose étonnante. Il est plutôt du genre à fuir nos problèmes d'habitude -ce qui n'arrange rien puisque je suis exactement pareil. Le fait qu'il reste malgré mon hostilité à son égard en ce moment me fait me sentir coupable.

-Je suis désolée, je soupire. Cette dispute est vraiment stupide.

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas avouer que tu es énervée, réplique-t-il alors que je lui lance un regard noir avant de lever les yeux au ciel -il n'abandonnera pas.

-D'accord, je suis énervée, j'avoue. Et c'est bien parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu de temps à nous ces derniers temps. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je sais que la situation exige en quelque sorte cette distance. Avec ton rôle d'éclaireur et tout ça. Bref, je m'en suis prise à toi pour passer mes nerfs et j'en suis désolée.

-Bien, répond-t-il simplement.

Et la médaille de l'homme le plus expressif revient au grand et magnifique chevalier Tristan, je songe en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a que lui pour répondre par monosyllabe après tout un discours. Je ravale la remarque acerbe que j'ai sur le bout de la langue et qui me vaudra à coup sûr de nouvelles excuses et me concentre sur le chemin alors qu'il repart devant pour trouver un autre chemin pour repartir.

Je rencontre le regard exaspéré de Dagonet qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner. Le chemin redevenant normal, nous reprenons une vive allure et un petit village devant un énorme mur apparait. On est enfin arrivé.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant le mur alors que les paysans arrêtent leur travail pour nous accueillir, me regardant plus longtemps que nécessaire. Nous arrivons devant de grandes portes qu'on nous ferme au nez. Charmant accueil! Traduction: tuez les paysans si vous le désirez mais ce qui est a l'intérieur, pas touche!

Des hommes, au dessus du mur, s'approche et nous demande qui nous sommes.

-Je suis Arthur Castus, répond celui-ci. Commandant des chevaliers Sarmates, envoyé par l'évêque Germanus, de Rome.

Voilà qui est assez complet.

-Et la femme? Interroge un autre en me montrant d'un mouvement du menton.

-Elle est avec nous, répond-t-il simplement d'une voix autoritaire qui interdit toute autre question.

-Ouvrez la porte, ordonne celui que je suppose être le chef.

Les paysans nous ont maintenant encerclés et je me sens très mal à l'aise, je déteste être entourée et regardée de la sorte. Il regarde les chevaliers comme s'ils étaient leurs sauveurs -ce qui doit être le cas- et me regarde moi comme une bête curieuse. Mais, ils font tout de même peine à voir. La plupart sont maigres et sales, même les enfants.

Les portes s'ouvrent, me sortant de ma contemplation. Je me redresse un peu pour voir par-dessus Bors qui s'est planté devant moi comme pour faire barrage avec ce qui arrive. Deux soldats sortent, accompagnée par un homme boudiné. Rien qu'en un regard, je sais que lui et moi ne seront pas des amis. Il a quelque chose de commun avec cet évêque Germanus, quelque chose de malsain qui ne me plait pas du tout et je me crispe, prête à me défendre tout en sachant intérieurement que c'est inutile... pour l'instant.

-Vous êtes venus, s'exclame-t-il avec joie en s'approchant et je fais reculer mon cheval presque inconsciemment. Doux Jésus, Arthur et ses chevaliers.

Le gros balourd tente de caresser le cheval de Galahad mais, celui-ci se rebiffe sous mon sourire narquois et satisfait -même cet animal pense comme moi!

-Vous avez combattu les pictes, continue-t-il. Ces viles créatures, ajoute-t-il alors que je hausse un sourcil -plus il parle, plus ma première impression se renforce.

-Nous avons ordre de vous évacuer immédiatement, intervient Arthur.

Le boudiné laisse échappé un rire incrédule en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Mais, c'est impossible, rit-il et je soupire.

-Qui est Alecto? Demande Arthur après un silence.

-C'est moi, s'écrie une vois du haut du mur.

Un gamin d'environ seize ans se tient là avec une femme. Je ne les avais pas vus arriver.

-Alecto est mon fils, annonce le boudiné. Tout ce que nous avons est ici. Sur cette terre qui nous a été offerte par le Pape, à Rome.

Il est au courant qu'on s'en fout royalement? On doit juste ramener le fils d'après ce que je sais, alors personne ne m'en voudra de tuer le boudiné qui lui sert de père, si?

_Où est passée ton indulgence?_

Je n'en ai jamais eu.

Lancelot semble penser comme moi puisqu'il intervient, exaspéré.

-Que vous n'allez pas tarder à abandonner aux saxons!

-Ils arrivent par le nord, acquiesce Arthur.

Il y a un silence alors que le boudiné prend un air de prince outragé.

-Alors Rome enverra une armée, réplique-t-il d'un air hautin.

Bon, là, j'ai le droit de le tuer? Il se prend pour quoi exactement?

-Elle est là, répond Arthur. C'est nous. Nous partirons dés que vous serez près.

Je lui jette un regard. Sans vouloir paraitre offensante concernant leurs performances, c'est tout ce que possède la très grande Rome? Et elle se la joue parce qu'elle possède sept hommes -dont six sont forcés- dans son armée? Et les abrutis qui se pavanent au mur alors? C'est quoi? Des moines?

-Je refuse de partir, dit le boudiné d'un air qu'il espère sûrement autoritaire -il n'a jamais eu à faire face à Arthur, lui, visiblement.

Celui-ci le regarde d'ailleurs avec exaspération alors que le fameux Alecto et celle que je suppose être sa mère arrivent.

-Retournez au travail, s'écrie le gras du bide aux paysans, me faisant sursauter.

Ce que je vois ensuite me donne littéralement des envies de meurtres. Les soldats répètent l'ordre en s'avançant vers les paysans, poussant ceux qui ne sont pas assez rapides comme s'ils n'étaient que des moins que rien. Je me crispe entièrement, mon corps tout entier se révolte et je suis prête à intervenir tout en sachant que c'est la dernière chose à faire. Dag doit avoir compris puisqu'il se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur mon bras en signe d'apaisement.

Arthur descend de sa monture et se dirige vers le boudiné avec un air pas franchement commode.

-Si je ne vous ramène pas ainsi que votre fils, mes hommes ne quitteront jamais cette terre, commence Arthur avec colère. Alors vous me suivrez même si je dois vous attachez à mon cheval et vous trainer moi-même jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien! Monseigneur, ajoute-t-il.

Je souris alors qu'un sentiment de fierté me remplit. Ça, c'est mon Arthur. Oui, je sais, je réagis comme une gosse qui voit encore son père comme son héros et s'extasie quand il remet un connard à sa place. Et alors?

-Dame, ajoute-t-il ensuite à la femme. Mes chevaliers ont faim.

Moi aussi, j'ai faim! Ne me dites pas qu'il me met dans le tas des chevaliers? Et c'est quoi cette façon de parler?

La dame en question regarde son mari le boudiné -oui, je me répète-, attendant visiblement son accord et je regarde la scène avec un sentiment de rébellion. Bon sang, les années soixante n'ont servi à rien ou quoi?

_Ces années ne sont pas encore arrivés! Et on en est loin._

Oui, j'ai remarqué. Le boudiné se retourne vers elle et lui donne son _accord_. Alors, elle s'en va. Je déteste les femmes soumises!

Il y a un affrontement de regard entre le boudiné et Arthur que ce dernier gagne haut la main puisque l'autre se détourne et rentre dans l'enceinte du mur en bousculant son fils.

Arthur jette un coup d'œil sur le côté, vers une sorte de bâtiment qu'on semble refermer. À la simple vue de cet endroit, sans même savoir ce qu'il contient, je sais que c'est mauvais, horrible et malsain comme le maitre des lieux. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place alors que Bors s'adresse à Arthur -qui ne semble pas vouloir remonter à cheval.

-Allez, sourit l'ours. Viens.

Mais celui-ci fixe un nouveau point, derrière nous, en fronçant les sourcils. Nous suivons son regard et j'ai la nausée. Plus loin, au milieu du « village », se tient un homme, maigre, sale et suspendu par les poignets. D'ici, on voit qu'il n'a pas du être bien traité. Il se tord sur lui-même, essayant de tenir debout et je grimace de dégout face à ce qu'on lui a fait.

Arthur avance d'un pas décidé, prenant son épée au passage sous notre regard ahuris. Lancelot lève les yeux ciel et marmonne « Et ça recommence », en me jetant un coup d'œil. Traduction: « La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était avec toi ». Bors prend un air résigné et sort son épée en descendant de cheval à son tour alors qu'un paysan fait de la gratte à Arthur en le poursuivant.

-Vous venez de Rome? Demande un paysan à Bors d'une voix presque émerveillée.

-De l'enfer, répond celui-ci très sérieusement avant de continuer son chemin.

Je descends à mon tour, sans mon épée, et rejoins Arthur qui interroge les paysans sur l'homme.

-Pourquoi lui inflige-t-on ce châtiment? Demande-t-il alors que je me place à ses côtés, regardant le pauvre homme. Répondez-moi, exige-t-il devant le silence qui suit sa question.

-Il a défié notre maitre, Marius, raconte celui qui poursuivait Arthur. La plus grande partie de nos récoltes prend la mer pour être vendue. Il a demandé qu'on puisse en garder un peu plus pour nous, c'est tout! Mon estomac est vide, tout le monde ici meurt de faim. Vous venez de Rome, continue-t-il. Est-il vrai que Marius est un représentant de Dieu et que c'est un pêché de le défier?

Il y a un silence alors que je regarde le vieil homme, comme hypnotisé. Celui-ci a ses yeux mi-clos fixés sur moi et il me sourit légèrement, me donnant envie de pleurer. Arthur semble sur le point d'exploser alors que la colère se lit clairement sur son visage.

-Je vais vous dire la vérité, annonce-t-il en les montrant de son épée alors qu'ils reculent, légèrement effrayés -niveau tact, on repassera. Marius n'est pas un homme de Dieu. Et vous, vous tous ici, vous êtes libres depuis le jour de votre naissance.

Sur ces mots, il se retourne vers le vieil homme et abat son épée sur ses liens avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-Aidez cet homme, dit-il aux autres. Aidez cet homme, ordonne-t-il en ne les voyant pas bouger.

Ils réagissent enfin et s'approchent pour s'occuper de lui alors que je reste figée sous son regard. Il finit par fermer les yeux, apparemment épuisé et me libérant de son emprise.

-Écoutez-moi bien, poursuit Arthur. Une immense armée de barbares sera bientôt là. Ils n'auront aucune pitié, ils n'épargneront personne. Ceux d'entre vous qui en sont capables doivent rassembler leurs effets et commencer à avancer au sud, vers le mur. Ceux qui en sont incapables viendront avec nous. Toi, dit-il en parlant à son poursuivant. Tu entres à mon service. Aide ces gens à se préparer.

Sur ces paroles, il tourne les talons et je le suis, hébétée. Je n'ai pas tout suivi mais quelque chose me dit que sa formidable idée va tous nous mettre dans la merde. D'un autre côté, je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait.

Les chevaliers regardent la scène d'un air blasé et je me poste aux côté de Bors.

-Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, ronchonne-t-il.

-Il ne pouvait pas les laisser ici, je tente.

-Si, il pouvait, me contre-t-il. Mais sa conscience ne le lui permettait pas. Mais bon, après tout, c'est sa conscience qui nous a menés à toi, gamine. Et je ne m'en plains pas.

Je lui rends son sourire avant qu'on ne se mette au travail. J'aide les paysans depuis un moment quand la neige comme à tomber. Je remarque en grimaçant que l'on recommence à refermer la porte du petit bâtiment mais me détourne, mal à l'aise sans comprendre pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, je soupire, fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé dernièrement et les effets commencent à se faire sentir, car ma tête me tourne légèrement. Lorsque je me relève trop vite, mes jambes cèdent mais je sens qu'on me rattrape. Tout mon corps se crispe et je m'éloigne vivement en me retournant, manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber.

J'ouvre la bouche de surprise en me trouvant face à Alecto.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, me dit-il doucement.

-Ça ira, j'assure en souriant. Mais merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

Il me rend mon sourire sans insister et s'en va. Au bout de deux minutes, un Bors les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes apparait devant moi. Bon, le petit Alecto n'a pas insisté mais a prévenu mon garde du corps attitré visiblement. Il me tend une gourde et un peu de nourriture et se plante devant moi, attendant que je mange. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'exécute, me sentant tout de suite mieux.

Je vois Tristan arriver au galop et plante mon regard dans celui de mon ours.

-Pas un mot, j'ordonne.

Il acquiesce à contre cœur en soupirant et je souffle de soulagement. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter pour une petite chute de tension. Tristan rejoint Arthur et ils discutent. Je vois mon homme regarder autour de lui avant de parler, la réponse ne doit pas lui plaire puisqu'il prend un air mi-résigné mi-énervé.

Des tambours retentissent au loin, nous figeant tous. Mon regard rencontre celui de Tristan et pour la première fois, je vois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je m'approche en frissonnant quand les soldats réordonnent de se remettre au travail à ceux qui murent la porte. Ça attire le regard d'Arthur qui n'a, jusque là, porter qu'un regard distrait sur cette porte. Il croise mon regard et y lit mon malaise. Un message passe, il sait en regardant mes yeux que je sens que ce qu'il y a là-dedans est inhumain. Il sort son épée en reportant son regard vers la porte et descend de cheval. Il s'approche suivit des chevaliers d'un air menaçant alors que les soldats tentent de lui barrer le passage.

-Poussez-vous, ordonne-t-il alors que Bors vient à la rescousse. Poussez-vous!

Les soldats s'écartent donc alors que je reste légèrement en retrait. Tristan se déplace presque imperceptiblement, plaçant son cheval entre moi et un soldat sans pour autant me regarder. Gauvain menace, quant à lui, un soldat avec grande satisfaction -le pauvre, ce doit être la première fois qu'il y est autorisé avec autre chose qu'un picte ou un saxon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Arthur en désignant la porte alors que les deux travailleurs se placent devant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y entrer, répond l'un d'eux. Cet endroit est interdit. Il n'est pas autorisé d'y pénétrer.

Arthur le fixe un moment avant de l'écarter, lui et son coéquipier, du bout de son épée.

-Arrêtez, hurle la voix du boudiné et je lève les yeux ciel -il est toujours là, lui?

Je ricane intérieurement en voyant Bors se déplacer et lui couper la route. Arthur s'approche de la porte presque totalement emmurée et la frôle.

-Arthur nous n'avons pas le temps, intervient Lancelot et pour une fois, il n'a pas tort.

-N'entends-tu pas les tambours? Renchérit Galahad.

Je suis d'accord avec eux, il n'est plus temps de trainer mais, d'un autre côté, une curiosité malsaine me pousse à vouloir savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte. Arthur semble du même avis car il se tourne vers Dag. Il ne fait que prononcer son nom mais celui-ci comprend le message et descend de son cheval en dégainant sa hache.

Il donne un premier coup et j'ai un sursaut involontaire. Puis un second, et un autre et encore un autre alors que le mur cède sous sa puissance. Il donne ensuite un coup de pied dans la porte mais elle ne bouge pas.

-La clé, ordonne Arthur.

-C'est verrouillé, avoue l'un des soldats. Fermé de l'intérieur.

Je grimace. Qu'il y a-t-il donc dans cet endroit qu'on veut à tout prix cacher? Dagonet défonce alors la porte avec plusieurs coup de pieds alors que Lancelot les rejoins en sortant son épée. J'avance d'un pas, voulant les suivre mais, Tristan s'interpose.

-Enora, je ne pense pas que…, commence-t-il.

Mais je n'écoute pas. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'appelait d'en bas. Dagonet me lance un coup d'œil avant de soupirer, comprenant sûrement qu'on ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Gauvain nous suit en entrainant avec lui un des « hommes de Dieu ». Le restant des chevaliers font barrages devant la porte. Nous descendons les marches alors qu'une voix nous parvient. Je crois reconnaitre du latin. Nous arrivons finalement au bas des marches et une odeur me parvient, entêtante, atroce. Celle de la mort. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment sentie, pas à ce point et pourtant, je pourrais la reconnaitre entre toutes.

-Qui sont ces affreux profanateurs du temple du Seigneur? Fait un homme en apparaissant devant nous.

Lancelot ne semble pas apprécier la remarque.

-Hors de mon chemin, crache-t-il en l'empoignant et en l'éjectant.

Nous entrons dans le tombeau et mes sens se brouillent. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'endroit. Un tombeau. C'est une horreur. La scène me file la nausée autant que l'odeur de mort et ma gorge se sert, devient sèche. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que je contemple les cages qui nous entourent.

Ces cages, je les connais. Bien. Trop bien.

_N'y pense pas! On a juré d'oublier, il faut oublier. Sors d'ici!_

Mais, je n'arrive pas à bouger.

-L'Œuvre de ton Dieu, crache Lancelot en regardant Arthur. C'est ainsi qu'il répond à tes prières?

-Vois s'il y en a qui sont encore en vie, dit simplement Arthur aux autres.

Je reste figée à l'entrée, à côté de l'homme. L'Œuvre de Dieu? Non, c'est l'œuvre de barbares. Ce dont les saxons sont capables. L'un d'eux s'attaque à Lancelot et bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il dit, je sais que toucher le chevalier n'était pas une bonne idée. L'homme retombe à mes pieds, mort sans que je ne réagisse. Un bourdonnement m'appelle, je bouge enfin sans pourtant avoir commandé à mes jambes de se déplacer. Je n'entends plus les autres parler, il n'y a que ce bourdonnement, comme une voix qui m'appelle.

Je m'arrête devant une cage, identique à la mienne et j'ai l'impression que je vais vraiment vomir sans arriver à rebrousser chemin. Je reste figée devant la cage, rencontrant une paire d'yeux.

-Enora? M'interroge Arthur en me touchant le bras, me ramenant à eux.

-En vie, je dis simplement en désignant la cage.

Il s'accroupit et ce que je vois m'achève. C'est comme si je revenais un an en arrière. Je me souviens de la douleur morale et physique. Je la ressens.

Cette femme, c'est comme si c'était moi bien qu'il n'y ait aucune ressemblance physique. Il ne manque que la chaine autour du cou.

Je fais un pas en arrière, manquant de tomber.

-Hey, souffle Gauvain en me rattrapant.

-Je…je vais…, je bégaye.

Je me dégage et me précipite jusqu'aux marches. Je les monte en vitesse. Une fois dehors, je mets dans un coin et remet tout ce que j'ai pu manger de la journée. Mon ventre se tord, mes yeux et ma gorge me brûle et les sanglots que je tente de retenir m'étouffent. Je vomis tous ce que je peux, tous ce que j'ai alors que les images m'envahissent.

_Ne pense plus à ça, il faut oublier._

Je me crispe et m'éloigne en sentant un contact sur ma peau.

-C'est juste moi gamine, souffle la voix de Bors mais il ne cherche plus à me toucher -bon point pour lui. Je vais t'aider à te remettre en selle, d'accord?

Je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me touche.

-Tristan? Appelle-t-il.

J'ai envie de protester mais, je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens soulever par des bras musclés que je connais par cœur. Mon corps se crispe et panique légèrement par automatisme mais, après une seconde, je me fonds dans ses bras, plongeant ma tête dans son cou. Je respire son odeur avec délectation, oubliant celle de la mort. Son contact me soigne, encore une fois. Il est le seul à y parvenir. Il me répare, me reconstruit…

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller.

…et m'agace prodigieusement.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Enora est bien irritable dans ce chapitre maintenant que je le relis et Tristan n'aide pas vraiment mdr, Finira-t-elle par le faire taire de force (déjà qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup le pauvre)? Lui sautera-t-elle dessus dans un avenir proche pour combler sa frustration? S'entendra-t-elle avec Guenièvre (faut dire que le départ est pas top)?

Pour bientôt, la légendaire bataille de boules de neige dont j'ai parlé en début de fiction arrivera. Donc, pour ceux (je ne vise personne évidemment) qui l'attendent depuis maintenant pas mal de temps, ça arrive (il commence à neiger, vous l'avez lu ;) ).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. N'oubliez pas qu'elles sont pour moi comme mon désert préféré et que je suis prête à en faire tout un stock :p

Bisous.


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai enfin terminer ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis mais... Vive la vie d'étudiante et d'adulte responsable je dirais (si, si, je vous jure qu'il m'arrive de l'être à l'occasion :P)**

**Bon, j'ai été gentille. Ne sachant pas quand la correction arrivera et sachant que je serais en pleine qualif la semaine qui vient et donc dans l'incapacité de poster, je vous mets le nouveau chapitre maintenant et le remplacerais par le corrigé dés que j'ai le temps.**

**Donc, ceux qui préfère le lire une fois corriger, ce sera fin de semaine prochaine et pour les autres, il est là et n'attends que vous.  
**

**Encore merci à lunaxmoon (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^**), emichlo (**Encore merci, voici la suite**), sakiaTsukiyo (**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci pour ta review**), Rukie-chan (E**ncore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)** ), Ondatra zibethicus (**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, encore merci pour ta review :)** ), The Lily and the Hawk (**Encore merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)** ), Midnight Fantasy Abby (**Encore une fois, contente de ton retour. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras. Encore merci pour tes reviews ;)** )**

** Je tiens également à dire que je me suis trouvée une bêta lectrice qui relis en ce moment même toute la fiction avec moi. Un grand merci à Yummi donc, pour sa patience mdr ;)**

**Bon, je vous laisse (enfin) tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**EDIT: Merci à Kalisca pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 29**_

Je reste près de Tristan qui n'a, de toute façon, pas l'air d'avoir envie de me lâcher. Les images disparaissent petit à petit grâce à lui et ma respiration se calme ainsi que mon cœur. Je frissonne alors que le vent se lève, envoyant des flocons de neige et il m'encercle de sa cape.

Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, Lancelot apparait en même temps que la voix paniquée d'Arthur.

-De l'eau, apportez-moi de l'eau!

Il arrive avec la femme dans les bras, suivi de Dag portant un enfant. Deux survivants. Sur toutes les cages que j'ai vues, il n'y a que deux d'entre eux en vie. Gauvain arrive en poussant sans délicatesse l'homme de Dieu. Personnellement, il pouvait bien le laisser en bas, je n'y aurais vu aucun inconvénient.

Un homme apporte de l'eau à Arthur et la femme du boudiné accourt près d'elle alors que mon regard croise celui de cette femme. Je me crispe et me tourne vers Dag et l'enfant à qui on donne également à boire.

-Il a le bras cassé, marmonne l'homme, les sourcils foncés. N'a-t-il pas de famille?

Une bouffée de rage me gonfle la poitrine alors que Dagonet secoue négativement la tête et je pince les lèvres en foudroyant du regard le moine qui se ratatine et se détourne. Si on le garde, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas!

-Elle est picte, fait la voix de Tristan, me faisant sursauter.

Je l'interroge du regard et il me désigne la femme du menton. Je hausse les sourcils en me tournant vers elle. Picte? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, bon sang? Arthur lui parle doucement, promettant sécurité alors que j'ai une moue septique. Je doute que son évêque mono-sourcil apprécie la venue d'une picte au mur. Pour le coup, il risque d'être encore plus désagréable avec elle qu'avec moi.

Comme pour me donner raison, le boudiné arrive en criant au scandale et je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant alors que Tristan me lance un coup d'œil goguenard. Arthur se transforme alors en ce qui ressemble étrangement à un serial killer et se relève, franchement en colère.

-J'attends des explications, grogne-t-il.

-Il n'y a que des païens ici, s'exclame Marius le boudiné.

-Comme nous, rappelle Galahad.

-Ils refusent d'accomplir les tâches que le Seigneur leur a attribuée, reprend-t-il sans lui prêter attention. Ils doivent mourir! Et servir d'exemple.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont refusé d'être vos esclaves! Crie Arthur et je lui lance un regard ébahi.

Ben ça alors, il sait s'énerver lui? Le boudiné lui lance un regard également surpris et un tantinet méprisant.

-Vous qui êtes romain, commence-t-il. Et chrétiens! Vous êtes censés comprendre.

Ha, donc, pour lui, être chrétien implique systématiquement un goût prononcé pour l'esclavagisme? Charmant!

-Toi, crie-t-il soudain en se tournant vers sa femme qui est toujours auprès de la picte. Tu l'as maintenu en vie!

Il la gifle et je me crispe alors que mon corps s'apprête à descendre de la monture de Tristan pour régler son compte à ce connard, mais Tristan me retient fermement par la taille et Arthur est plus rapide que moi -en même temps, il est juste en face.

Il envoie une droite que j'admire presque au boudiné qui se rétame à terre à ma plus grande satisfaction. Il prend ensuite son épée plantée dans le sol et le menace avec. Les soldats poussent un cri angoissé mais le boudiné à la bonne idée de les arrêter.

-Non a-…arrêtez, s'écrie-t-il avant de se tourner vers Arthur. Lorsque nous arriverons au mur, vous serez punis pour cette hérésie, le menace-t-il.

-Prie pour vivre jusque là, le boudiné, je marmonne alors qu'il me lance un regard méprisant mais effrayé et que Tristan lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je devrais peut-être vous tuer maintenant et affronter mon destin, réplique Arthur qui ne semble pas m'avoir entendue -heureusement- en l'empoignant.

Il y a un silence, rompu par le moine que tout le monde avait oublié, même Gauvain.

-Je souhaitais mourir parmi eux, annonce-t-il et je lui lance un regard estomaqué. Oui, les guider vers l'endroit qu'ils méritent, continue-t-il alors qu'Arthur se tourne lentement vers lui, faisant un peu peur. La volonté de Dieu est que ces pêcheurs soient sacrifiés. Ainsi seulement leurs âmes seront sauvées.

Je le regarde comme s'il avait un troisième œil avant de me tourner vers Tristan.

-Il est sérieux? Je demande.

Il hausse les épaules avec un air blasé et je me dis que cette religion compte plus de dérangés psychologiques que de vrais croyants.

-Alors, je me soumettrais à sa volonté, annonce Arthur et on se tourne vers lui avec de grand yeux -finalement, cette religion doit tous les contaminer de la folie. Ré-emmurez ces hommes, dit-il finalement.

-Arthur, tente Tristan en se penchant vers lui.

-J'ai dit emmurez ces hommes, crie-t-il et je me retiens de me taper le front du plat de la main alors que Tristan soupire avec fatalité.

Des hommes entrainent de nouveau les moines vers la porte alors que Tristan nous fait nous éloigner, mon cheval suivant docilement.

Nous nous arrêtons un peu plus loin alors que Tristan marmonne.

-Nous n'y arriverons jamais à cette allure, réplique-t-il finalement alors que Bors nous rejoint.

-Tu le connais, dit simplement ce dernier. Quand il a décidé quelque chose, on peut rarement le raisonner.

-Sauf qu'il ne risque pas sa vie à lui seul, s'emporte Tristan en me serrant plus fort.

-Ça va aller, je tente de le rassurer alors qu'il me lance un regard meurtrier. Je le sais, je lui assure en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Il fronce les sourcils, voulant sûrement me poser des questions, mais limité par la présence de Bors. Je lui mens, je le sais. Je ne suis pas sûre que tout se passera bien pour tout le monde. Je sais simplement que tout se passera bien pour mes chevaliers et, pour moi, rien ne peut se passer mieux que s'ils vont bien.

-Vous pouvez arrêter vos conversation silencieuse, râle Bors.

-Tu te sens exclus Bobo? Je demande avec un sourire ironique alors qu'il me lance un regard horrifié.

-Co…comment tu sais? Bafouille-t-il.

-Comment sait-elle quoi? Demande Tristan, perdu.

-Le surnom, ou du moins une partie du surnom, que lui donne sa Vanora chérie, je l'informe avec un sourire en coin.

-Elle t'appelle vraiment Bobo? demande Tristan avec de grands yeux. Et tu la laisses faire?

Bors lève les yeux au ciel.

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Marmonne-t-il.

-Bâillonne-la, s'exclame Tristan. Plutôt mourir qu'un surnom aussi…

-Enora ne te donne pas de surnom?

-Enora est toujours là, je les informe. Et je lui donne de très beaux surnoms mentalement. Mais son égo n'aurait jamais survécu à l'énonciation de ceux-ci.

- Quels surnoms? M'interroge le concerné avec un air méfiant. Non, je ne veux même pas savoir, se rétracte-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Bobo!

-Il ne va pas oublier, hein? Me demande Bors avec un air désespéré.

-Alors là, ça ne risque pas, je pouffe.

Il baisse la tête en soupirant alors que je descends de cheval pour rejoindre Airas qui s'approche, tout content de me voir revenir vers lui.

-Où vas-tu? Demande Tristan en fronçant les sourcils et je soupire.

-Je me prépare à partir, je l'informe comme si c'était une évidence en me mettant en selle. On a plutôt intérêt à être rapide.

Je ne crois pas si bien dire. Une fois qu'Arthur lance le départ, Tristan passe devant sous mon regard déprimé et rêveur -mon état de frustration est toujours présent après tout- et nous nous mettons tous en route. Nous avançons vite, du moins, aussi vite que possible. Je reste avec Gauvain et Gal, Dag étant avec l'enfant.

-Je m'ennuie, je soupire au bout d'un moment.

-Nous sommes poursuivis par des saxons, nous avons une mission plus que dangereuse à remplir et toi, tu t'ennuies? S'étrange Gal. Enora, comment peux-tu penser à t'ennuyer alors qu'Arthur nous mène au massacre.

-Comme d'habitude, aurais-je envie d'ajouter, je ricane. Plus sérieusement, j'ai confiance en lui et…les saxons commencent à m'ennuyer aussi. Si je tombe sur un de ces crétins décérébrés, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. J'en ai plus que marre de les voir pourrir l'ambiance.

-Laisse tomber Gal, rit Gauvain alors que le concerné me lance un regard abasourdi. Tu essaies de la comprendre depuis plus d'un an, je doute que tu y parviennes aujourd'hui. Les seules la comprenant sont sans doute Dagonet et Tristan.

-Ils ne comprennent pas, ils me supportent, c'est différent, je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer Galahad, je ne vous comprends pas toujours non plus. Surtout Tristan, je soupire sombrement.

À cette phrase un piaffement que je reconnaitrais partout se fait entendre au-dessus de ma tête. Je lance un regard noir au ciel qui me surplombe, apercevant comme je le pressentais, l'animal maudit.

-Toujours vivant toi? Je l'agresse.

-Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas?

Je sursaute, regardant derrière moi pour faire face au regard menaçant de Tristan.

-Tu ne souhaites pas toujours en faire un repas, n'est-ce pas? Demande-t-il avec méfiance.

-Bien sûr que non, je m'offusque faussement. Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que le suggérer? Je suis totalement incapable de…

-Enora, fait sa voix redevenue menaçante.

Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il se fraye un chemin jusqu'à moi -entendez par là qu'il fonce dans le tas et que le pauvre Galahad n'a d'autre choix que de se pousser. J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer puis, je soupire.

-Bien, disons simplement que ton fichu moineau…ou faucon c'est pareil, ne risque rien tant qu'il ne m'attaque plus, je tente.

-Il ne t'a jamais…

-Alors ça c'est faux, je m'exclame.

-Plus depuis que nous…que j'ai été blessé, modifie-t-il sous mon regard noir.

-Il n'empêche que je n'aime pas sa façon de me regarder Tristan, j'explique. On dirait qu'il n'attend qu'une occasion pour me sauter dessus et pas pour faire des chatouilles, tu vois!

-C'est complètement ridicule!

-Oui, je sais, les animaux ne peuvent pas avoir d'expression, je soupire.

-Non, il est ridicule qu'il veuille te faire du mal, me reprend-t-il alors que l'oiseau prend place sur son bras.

-Ce qui est ridicule, c'est cette conversation, intervient Gauvain en soupirant. N'arrêtez-vous donc jamais de vous engueulez?

-Oh, je vois bien un moment, ricane Lancelot que je n'ai pas vu arriver.

-Lancelot, tu m'agaces, je soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Arthur a perdu l'esprit cette fois, soupire-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Je demande.

-Nous nous encombrons, répond-t-il durement. La famille, c'est une chose à laquelle nous étions préparés mais…tout ces gens…Enora nous n'y arriverons jamais! Nous finirons face aux pictes et qui crois-tu s'en sortira?

-Tu as donc si peu confiance en toi? Je l'attaque. En nous?

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, s'emporte-t-il légèrement. Nous risquons de tous nous faire tuer pour une lubie d'Arthur. Il est mon commandant et avant tout mon ami mais, il ne prend pas que des bonnes décisions pour l'ensemble d'entre nous, termine-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil significatif.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je réplique en souriant doucement. Il y a longtemps que ces barbares ne m'effrayent plus. Et s'ils osent toucher à ma famille, je les fais griller comme des steaks, j'ajoute joyeusement en tapant dans mes mains.

Ils me fixent tous avec un air hésitant avant que Lancelot ne sourit.

-Toi et Tristan avez plus en commun qu'on ne pourrait le croire, rit-il doucement.

-On dit « Tristan et toi », je le reprends. Et, j'espère que tu ne parles pas de mon don pour vous faire rire et détendre l'ambiance!

-Non, je parlais de votre plaisir de tuer.

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, je réplique en pinçant les lèvres. Je prends un plaisir sadique à tuer les saxons, je l'avoue mais, le psychopathe en puissance qui aime tuer tout ce qui passe sur son chemin restera toujours Tristan.

-Voilà qui est gratifiant, ricane celui-ci.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça, je souris grandement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le temps semble se suspendre alors que nous nous dévorons du regard. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas encore sauté dessus déjà? Ha oui, on est poursuivis par des psychopathes menaçant de tous nous tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être injuste avec moi.

-Nous sommes toujours là, soupire Gauvain. Et ce n'est pas le moment de s'accorder une « pause ».

Je soupire avec fatalité en faisant la moue alors que Tristan reprend son air Plus-froid-que-moi-tu-meurs-et-je-te-tue-en-moins-dix-secondes-avec-le-sourire (oui, tout ça). Je vois Arthur monter dans la charrette où se trouve Dagonet et l'enfant et hésite un moment avant de me détourner.

-La picte semble te mettre mal à l'aise, me fait remarquer Tristan.

-Non, pas du tout, je nie. Tu sais que je suis toujours distante avec ceux que je ne connais pas.

-Oui, mais, tu ne les regarde pas de cette manière.

-Quelle manière? Je m'agace.

-On dirait qu'elle représente une sorte de cauchemar, révèle-t-il alors que je me fige. Tu…

-Tu te trompes Tristan. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Alors parlons d'autre chose.

-Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? Grogne-t-il comme si j'étais stupide.

-Eh bien tais-toi dans ce cas, je m'emporte en partant vers la charrette.

Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Ou est-ce que je m'emporte trop facilement ?

Question stupide. Je m'emporte toujours trop facilement, c'est dans ma nature. Je vois Arthur sortir de la charrette et remonter en selle. Il me voit et s'approche.

-Comment va l'enfant ? Je demande directement.

-Il est brûlant, très malade, m'apprend-t-il et je baisse la tête. Il s'en sortira, Enora, il semble fort et Dagonet veille sur lui.

-Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, j'approuve en souriant. Et le vieil homme?

-Il ne survivra pas, m'apprend-t-il et je soupire tristement sans rien ajouter. Tu ne demandes rien pour la fille ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité.

-Elle ne semblait pas si mal en point, je murmure en détournant le regard.

-J'ai vu ton regard, m'apprend-t-il avant de me regarder avec inquiétude. Enora, que se passe-t-il ?

-Est-ce que ce serait mal de ne pas me soucier de son état ? Je l'interroge.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'arrive plus à voir de mal en toi, sourit-il avec une lueur paternel dans le regard. Mais, réfléchis bien. Ne t'en soucies-tu vraiment pas ?

Je soupire. Je l'ignore, sincèrement. Son état m'inquiète un peu, c'est vrai, mais…Non, je ne peux vraiment pas le formuler tellement ça me semble stupide.

-Elle s'appelle Guenièvre, reprend Arthur. Elle est picte, comme tu le sais. Elle a été torturée pendant une longue période. Ses doigts étaient démis, comme les tiens quand…

-Arrête, je siffle en lui lançant un regard dur.

-Ne plus fuir les saxons n'effacera pas ton passé, soupire-t-il avec un regard triste. Il sera toujours là et il est normal que tu y penses toujours. Et que ça te fasse mal. Tout comme il est normal que ce que tu as vu ait ramené des souvenirs difficiles. Surtout que ce passé n'est pas si éloigné que ça. Personne ne te le reproche.

Je baisse la tête sans répondre alors qu'il s'éloigne. Non, rien ne s'efface jamais totalement, il faut apprendre à vivre avec. Et je travaille encore dessus. Je lève mon visage vers le ciel alors que la neige tombe toujours. Je n'ai pas remarqué que j'ai ralenti et que je me trouve désormais à côté de la charrette. En baissant la tête, mes yeux s'accrochent à ceux de la picte. J'essaye de les soutenir, mais les images de sa cage s'associent à la mienne et je me détourne. Mes yeux tombent alors dans ceux, fiévreux, de l'enfant. Je lui souris doucement et il me répond avant de fermer les yeux, visiblement épuisé.

Je vois ensuite Dagonet qui prend soin de lui. Dagonet, mon frère, mon protecteur, mon ami, mon support. Qu'aurais-je fais sans lui ? Comment aurais-je vécu toutes ses nuits où je me réveillais en hurlant, appelant à l'aide et que lui seul répondait ? Comment aurais-je pu continuer sans son soutien constant et son amour discret. Il ne montre rien, reste fin dans ses démonstrations mais, elles sont là, réchauffant mon cœur parfois trop lourd. Mon frère. Oui, il est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

Le chemin continue lentement et je pars plus avant. Au bout d'un moment qui me semble une éternité, le soleil se couche et nous nous arrêtons. Enfin!

Je descends d'Airas en grimaçant légèrement et soupire en m'étirant. Je suis fatiguée, plus que d'habitude et je suis un peu déprimée sans comprendre pourquoi.

Les gens s'installent et je vais les aider, laissant les chevaliers discuter de la sécurité du groupe. Ils ne me feront, de toute façon, jamais faire de tour de garde. Je ne suis donc pas concernée. Je croise Dagonet qui couvre l'enfant comme le ferait un père. Je lui souris légèrement en croisant son regard avant de continuer mon chemin.

Je suis surprise en tombant sur la femme du boudiné prenant soin du vieil homme. J'aurais cru qu'elle serait restée avec la picte. Je m'approche et m'agenouille à ces côtés.

-Comment va-t-il ? Je demande doucement.

Elle me regarde, surprise que je lui adresse la parole et je fais la moue. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si incroyable à lui parler. Cette femme a vraiment besoin d'une rééducation de mon cru !

-Il vit ses derniers instant, m'apprend-t-elle d'une voix douce, en total contradiction avec son air sévère.

Je sursaute quand une poigne impressionnante me saisit le poignet. Je me tourne vers le vieil homme avec de grands yeux. Bon sang, il en a de la force.

-Vous êtes l'ange venu me chercher vers un monde meilleur ? Interroge-t-il d'une voix faible et rauque.

-Heu…, je réplique bêtement.

-Vous pouvez rester avec moi ? Demande-t-il. Je serais moins effrayé de partir avec un ange à mes côtés.

Je reste muette, acquiesçant de la tête comme une imbécile. La femme me regarde du coin de l'œil avant de se lever.

-Je ne peux plus rien pour lui, s'explique-t-elle. Et il semble avoir trouvé une présence adoucissant son départ. Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité.

-Mais…je fais quoi moi ? Je panique.

-Contentez-vous de lui tenir la main et de l'écouter. Vous ne pouvez guère faire plus.

Elle soupire tristement et part. Sûrement rejoindre la Picte. Alors, je reste. Franchement mal à l'aise face à la situation. Je ne suis pas du genre à rester là, regardant une personne mourir sans rien faire. C'est absurde puisque, dans le cas présent, on ne peut rien faire. Mais, j'aurais plus tendance à fuir d'habitude.

_Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?_

Bonne question ! Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. En ce moment, je fais des choses bizarres, c'est tout ce que je sais. Enfin, plus bizarre que de coutume s'entend.

-Je n'ai plus peur, souffle le vieillard, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Vraiment ? Je demande avec perplexité.

Moi, à sa place, je serais terrifiée.

-Je vais retrouver ceux qui m'ont quitté, explique-t-il avec plus de difficulté. Je vais les revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mais, ce que je sais ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Il s'agit de le rassurer, d'alléger sa mort. Alors, je dis ce qu'il veut entendre, ce dont il a besoin.

-Oui, vous les retrouver, j'assure.

Et, sans m'en rendre compte, j'espère pour lui.

Le village est en feu. Les guerriers évacuent leur frustration en saccageant tout sur leur passage.

Ils sont déjà partis. Pas seulement cette fichu famille romaine. Non, tous les villageois ont quittés le bercail. Il ne reste plus personne. Et plus que les guerriers, c'est le chef, Cédric, qui est le plus en rage.

Il avance à travers la fumée et les cendres d'un pas rageur qui contredit son visage calme. Son fils, accompagné du traitre, avance dans sa direction.

-J'ai trouvé des traces de chevaux venant du Sud, apprend le traitre. Que tu ne remarques pas. Des cavalier qui voyagent léger et vite. Peut-être la cavalerie romaine… peut-être les chevaliers.

Cédric s'arrête avec un léger sourire.

-Ils savent que nous les traquons, réalise-t-il.

-Ils iront vers l'Est maintenant, continue le traitre. Ils passeront par les montagnes.

À peine sa phrase finie qu'un homme lance à leur pied une forme humaine et gémissante, suivi d'un deuxième Ils marmonnent des propos incohérent sur l'œuvre de Dieu profanée faisant soupirer d'ennui le fils du chef. Il déteste les romains et leur croyance stupide. Ces « hommes de Dieu » les critiquent sur leur sauvagerie sans se rendre compte qu'ils se valent s'ils ne sont pas pires. Eux, au moins, ne se cachent pas derrière des propos religieux ! Ils assument leur goût pour la torture et la souffrance d'autrui.

-Il dit qu'ils l'ont emmuré dans cette bâtisse et qu'ils ont emmenés la famille, apprend l'homme à son chef. Quelqu'un qui se présente sous le nom d'Artorius.

-C'est lui, affirme le traitre. C'est Arthur.

-Il dit aussi…, hésite l'homme. Qu'une femme les accompagne.

-Une femme ? S'intéresse le fils alors que Cédric fronce les sourcils.

-Un démon, bafouille un des hommes emmurés. Elle a le regard du démon. Elle a ensorcelé le commandant. Il aurait laissé ces païens mourir sans elle, je le sais. C'est une sorcière.

-Comment est-elle ? Demande vivement le fils en empoignant l'homme qui bafouille.

-Des cheveux sauvages, couleur de blé. Des yeux sans couleur précise, changeant.

-C'est elle, jubile-t-il en repoussant l'homme, l'envoyant au sol. Père, ça ne peut être qu'elle !

-Il semblerait, répond Cédric calmement. Elle semble avoir trouvé une bonne protection.

-Nous les anéantirons, lui certifie son enfant. Mais, elle, je veux la récupérer.

Cédric regarde son fils avec résignation. Il a toujours su obtenir ce qu'il attendait de lui, par la force s'il le fallait. Mais, il sait que, pour une fois, il n'y arrivera pas. Cette femme est devenue une obsession pour lui. Sa réaction quand il a vu qu'elle était partie… Si Cédric n'était pas qui il est, il aurait sans doute été effrayé. Tout comme les hommes qui ont subi sa colère.

Et il doit avouer que cette femme avait quelque chose de…spécial et divertissant. Elle n'hésitait jamais à le défier quoiqu'elle ait eu à subir par la suite. Elle était terrifiée mais, gardait la tête haute. Oui, elle l'intrigue et si ça peut lui permettre de résoudre ce mystère, il acceptera son retour. Si vraiment elle devient un problème, il lui suffira de la tuer.

-Emmène tes hommes à l'Est, décide-t-il finalement. Retrouvez-les. Je guiderai la grande armée vers le mur. Emmène la famille là-bas.

-Et les moines? Demande un homme.

-Remettez-les là où ils étaient, sourit le fils avec sadisme.

Et il est fait selon son ordre. Il ne prête pas attention aux cris d'indignation de ces _moines_. Non, il est tout à fait concentré sur ses pensées. Pensées dirigées vers elle. Cette femme qu'il a eu l'occasion de connaitre plus que personnellement. Il va la récupérer. Il pourra lui faire payer son obsession pour elle. Il pourra de nouveau la toucher, en faire tout ce qu'il veut. Mais, cette fois-ci, une chose changera.

Il ne partagera plus. Elle sera tout à lui.

Sa main finit par se laisser aller en même temps que sa poitrine cesse de se soulever. Ses yeux sont fermés et un léger sourire demeure sur ses lèvres. Il a juste soufflé un dernier « _mon ange »_ avant de fermer les yeux et de partir.

Une boule obstrue ma gorge et je ferme les yeux alors que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Une main que je reconnais directement me prend l'épaule et me relève. Il passe ensuite un bras autour de moi et m'éloigne.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, me réprimande-t-il.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, Tristan, je m'indigne à travers mes larmes.

-Bien sûr que si ! Si ça pouvait t'épargner ces larmes, tu aurais dû le laisser.

-Tu es décidément la personne la plus dénuée de compassion que je connaisse, je grogne alors qu'il nous arrête dans un coin éloigné. Et nous sommes trop loin du campement, Arthur va encore nous faire une crise s'il l'apprend !

-Compatir veut dire souffrir avec l'autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je souffrirais pour une personne que je ne connais même pas. Et tu ne risques rien puisque tu es avec moi !

-Je doute que le commandant voit ça comme ça, je soupire. Mais, je suis contente qu'on soit un peu seul.

-Ha oui, sourit-il légèrement. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien, je vais pouvoir faire une chose qui me démange depuis bien longtemps. Mais, ça aurait paru bien _inconvenant_ devant les autres.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça.

Et je l'embrasse. Le feu reprend son chemin, brûlant tout sur son passage. Rien ne change, je me consume toujours au moindre de nos contacts. Je me sers contre lui en inspirant son odeur alors qu'il me sert à m'étouffer. Mais, je ne m'en plains pas. Il m'a manquée, beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Le serrer contre moi, l'embrasser me soulage tellement que j'en pleurerais. C'est peut-être stupide, j'en conviens, mais, la distance que nous avons dû préserver était une véritable torture.

-Il faut dormir maintenant, souffle-t-il.

-Quoi ? Je m'indigne. Mais…

-Enora, soupire-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Ce n'est déjà pas facile de te repousser maintenant alors, aide-moi.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je boude comme une enfant.

-Parce que nous sommes proches des Pictes et que les saxons ne sont plus très loin, me rappelle-t-il.

Je tape ma tête contre son torse et soupire.

Je me couche en me disant qu'au moins, cette fois, je m'endors dans ses bras.

Je me réveille patraque et nauséeuse. Ma tête est lourde et, même si je suis toujours fatiguée, je sais que je n'arriverais plus dormir. Je me lève sans bruit -Tristan dormant toujours- et prend un morceau de pain avec de l'eau dans mon sac, affamée. Mais, au bout de quelques bouchées, la nausée a raison de moi. Je me lève en catastrophe et m'éloigne pour rendre mon maigre déjeuner sans réveiller Tristan.

Je me relève avec une grimace dégoutée et secoue la tête. Je savais que je finirais par attraper un truc pas net en trainant dehors par un temps pareil !

Je me rince la bouche en soupirant. Au moins, je me sens un peu mieux. Même si toujours épuisée. Tristan finit par se réveiller et me rejoint.

-Nous devons aller rejoindre les autres, me dit-il. Ils doivent préparer le départ. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Tu dormais trop bien, je souris en me levant.

-Là n'est pas le problème, soupire-t-il avec un air blasé.

Je hausse les épaules et avance en l'entraînant avec moi. Les chevaliers sont tous présent, sauf Arthur. Ils sont éloignés du peuple et la famille et parlent entre eux. Lancelot nous voit arriver, main dans la main et un sourire goguenard prend place sur ses lèvres. Super !

-Vous avez réglé votre _problème_ ? Ricane-t-il.

Je pince les lèvres alors que tous les regards convergent dans ma direction, interrogateur et un peu inquiet. Génial, ils pensent tous à un vrai problème alors que je suis juste à un stade de frustration bien avancé. Lancelot tourne le dos, satisfait de lui.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans ma tête le moment d'après. Je regarde la neige et une minute plus tard, une grosse boule atterrit dans le coup de mon mouton préféré. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il se tourne avec lenteur, les yeux plissés et vaguement vexé. Il me fixe directement avec insistance.

Euh…Oups?

_**.**_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce n'est pas mon préféré personnellement ^^'

Alors, Enora évite Guenièvre comme la peste, celle-ci finira-t-elle par se vexer? Demandera-t-elle des explications? S'en rendra-t-elle seulement compte? Nous avons fait un tour du côté des Saxons, combien ont des envies de meurtre suite à la conversation? Comment le fils de Cédric compte s'y prendre pour récupérer Enora alors que Tristan est juste derrière? Encore un qui finira avec un poing dans la figure? Enora lançant une boule de neige à Lancelot, vous voyez où nous sommes arrivé? Avez-vous envie de me tuer suite à cette fin...mal placée? Comment réagira Lancelot? Tristan défendra-t-il Enora ou la laissera-t-il se débrouiller?

Oui, beaucoup de question aujourd'hui ;)

Laissez moi plein de review, c'est mon dessert préféré :p

Bisous jeunes gens.


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour les gens ! Alors, encore du retard je sais mais, comme vous m'aimez, vous ne m'en voudrez pas xD surtout que je poste le chapitre avant sa correction, juste pour vous ! Ici aura donc lieu la fameuse bataille de boule de neige ainsi qu'une conversation que vous trouverez peut-être intéressante (je la dédicace d'ailleurs à Rukie-Chan qui m'a bien fait rire xD)**

**Encore merci à Midnight Fantasy Abby (**Encore merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**) Pitchoune69 (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi**) Rukie-chan (**Encore merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**), lunaxmoon, (**j'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci ^^**) plumbumurua (**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci**) et Aliete (**voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^ encore merci**).**

* * *

**EDIT 11/05/2012: Merci à Kalisca pour sa correction**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**_Chapitre 30._**

Mon instinct de survie prend le dessus et c'est avec tout mon courage que je lève la main pour pointer Bors du doigt. Ce dernier me lance un regard abasourdi, choqué avant s'écrier:

-Enora !

Lancelot continue cependant de me fixer et une lueur sadique prend place sur son visage. J'ai le temps de le voir se baisser pour prendre de la neige. Au moment où il me lance la boule, je m'accroupis, l'évitant de peu. Lancelot blêmit en regardant derrière moi. Je me tourne et faillis éclater de rire. La neige, que j'ai évitée, a atterri sur mon pauvre Galahad.

Il passe la main sur son visage avant de fixer la neige. Il inspire ensuite profondément et lance un regard meurtrier à Lancelot.

-C'est de sa faute ! Argumente celui-ci. Elle a esquivé ! Et puis, c'est elle qui a commencé !

Galahad me lance un regard songeur alors que j'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson, indignée. Les deux chevaliers se lancent un regard complice que je comprends directement.

-N'y pensez même pas ! Je couine en reculant.

Ils avancent lentement vers moi alors que je continue de reculer. Je bute contre un corps, me tourne pour me trouver face à un Bors amusé. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et me cache derrière lui.

-Dis leur d'arrêter, je lui dis.

-Bors, c'est toi ou elle, intervient Lancelot d'une voix faussement désolé.

-Ben, je peux pas te laisser t'en prendre comme ça à la gamine, commence-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. D'un autre côté, ça pourrait être amusant.

-Non, ça ne le serait pas du tout, je le contredis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Allez Bors, pousse toi, le presse Gal en me lançant un regard d'enfant sadique.

-Et bien, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé…, répond lentement ce dernier.

Il se baisse sans que nous ayons le temps de comprendre ses intentions. Je ferme les yeux, résignée à me faire attraper, quand j'entends un son étouffé et le rire satisfait de mon ours.

-Je disais donc que j'avais décidé de défendre la gamine, s'écrie-t-il en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

-Tant pis pour toi ! Répond Lancelot.

Il ramasse de la neige et s'apprête à tirer.

-En position gamine, on va leur faire bouffer cette neige !

Je fixe des yeux médusés sur mon ami avant de me secouer quand la boule passe à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je fusille du regard mes deux soi-disant amis et me baisse pour riposter.

-Prend-les par le nord ! Ordonne Bors.

Je m'exécute, me disant tout de même que Bors transforme décidément toute activité en plan de bataille.

Je vise Galahad quand celui-ci a la merveilleuse idée d'esquiver. Ma boule frappe alors Gauvain qui tente de se cacher depuis le début de notre bataille, contrairement à Tristan qui est nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, son oiseau sur l'épaule.

Gauvain semble mal prendre mon geste puisqu'il se met à me viser également.

-Enora, gauche !

Je lance un regard noir à Bors de derrière mon arbre. Si j'avais pu aller à gauche, il ne croit pas que je l'aurais fait ? Le fait est que c'est impossible puisque Gauvain et Gal sont tout le deux sur moi et que je tente de les éloigner en les mitraillant le plus vite possible.

Bors semble comprendre puisqu'il fait un plaquage digne d'un rugbyman professionnel à Lancelot et vient s'occuper de Gauvain. Je prends la fuite, Galahad à mes trousses et m'empêtrant dans ma robe, le souffle court à cause de mon fou rire. Un sourire sadique effleure mes lèvres quand je vois Lancelot, de dos, mitraillant Bors en riant alors que ce dernier tente de se débarrasser de ses deux attaquants. Je prends de la neige et reprend ma course, accélérant l'allure alors que Gal est toujours à mes trousses. J'approche, prend mon élan, pousse sur mes jambes quand je suis assez près et…

-WAZAAAAAAAAA ! Je hurle en atterrissant sur son dos.

J'étale la neige sur son visage alors qu'il essaye de me faire lâcher prise, mais je tiens bon. Quand je n'ai plus de neige, je passe mes mains glacées sur son cou, lui arrachant un cri pas du tout masculin. Je hurle de rire alors qu'il tente de nouveau de m'éjecter avec plus de force, mais je sers mes jambes autour de sa taille avec plus de force malgré la robe.

-Galahad, bon sang ! Crie-t-il. Aide-moi !

Il tourne sur lui-même et nous tombons sur un Gal écroulé de rire par terre.

-Wa…elle a dit….Waza…

J'échange un regard blasé avec Lancelot et nous secouons la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite. J'ai un petit cri de surprise en me sentant tiré en arrière et je m'accroche à Lancelot qui émet un son étouffé. Il faut dire que je viens de l'étrangler avec mes bras autour de son cou ! Je jette un regard surpris derrière moi pour découvrir un Tristan pas l'air content -comme c'est surprenant.

-Tu veux bien le lâcher ? Demande-t-il en continuant à tirer.

-Mais arrête de tirer ! Je crie avec frayeur. Tu vas nous faire tomber !

-Et vous m'étranglez, intervient Lancelot.

Tristan n'écoute pas et continue à essayer de me faire lâche prise alors que je résiste. Si je lâche maintenant, on va tous se retrouver à terre et je n'ai pas envie de me taper le poids de Lancelot sur la cage thoracique !

-Lâche-le !

-Quand tu me lâcheras !

-Non !

-Si !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

Il tire un coup plus fort et ce que je craignais se réalise. Je pars en arrière avec le réflexe de m'accrocher à Lancelot qui suit le mouvement. Tristan comprend sa connerie et essaie de me rattraper, mais le seul changement est qu'il tombe avec nous.

La position est vraiment cocasse. Je suis dos contre Tristan tandis que Lancelot est dos contre moi. Et c'est Tristan qui porte tout le poids.

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! Je marmonne en peinant à respirer.

-Enora, pour une fois, tais-toi, grince-t-il.

Je repousse Lancelot qui tombe comme une masse sur la neige en riant. Je reprends ma respiration en restant sur Tristan qui finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Tu ne te lèverais pas ? Demande-t-il.

-Où sinon quoi ? Je le taquine en me mettant face à lui, oubliant ceux qui nous entoure. Tu comptes me punir ?

-C'est une idée comme une autre, murmure-t-il alors que je frotte mon nez au sien.

Je lui souris, taquine avant de l'embrasser. Je tente de me contrôler, ne laissant pas le feu me ravager. Il m'agrippe la nuque d'une main alors que l'autre me caresse le dos. Je tâtonne le sol, attrape de la neige et…l'étale sur son visage. Il sursaute et me lance un regard abasourdi.

-Tu ne l'avais pas volée ! Je rétorque en souriant joyeusement. Ça t'apprendra à me laisser me débrouiller seule contre des gorilles pour ensuite me faire tomber.

Il hausse un sourcil avant que sa main ne plonge vers mes côtes. Je sursaute avant d'essayer de me dégager, hurlant de rire. Comme il a du mal à me maintenir en place, il passe au-dessus de moi et je n'ai plus aucune échappatoire.

-Tri…Tristan, je halète. Ar…arrête.

-Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

Tristan se fige alors que je retiens ma respiration. Mon homme jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de grimacer. Je lève la tête, essouffler et grimace à mon tour. Arthur nous regarde comme si nous avions perdu l'esprit. Les chevaliers encore debouts, et couverts de neige de la tête aux pieds, se balancent sur leurs jambes comme des enfants pris en faute.

-On s'est battus, j'annonce difficilement en repoussant Tristan sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer.

-Quoi ? S'exclame Arthur en tournant un regard réprobateur aux chevaliers.

-Elle plaisante, intervient Lancelot en me fusillant du regard. C'était une simple bataille de boules de neige.

-Bataille de boule de neige ? Demande-t-il avec consternation. Quel âge avez-vous donc ?

-Ne prend pas cet air là grand-père, on dirait que tu es constipé, je ricane.

Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, mais il finit par changer d'avis. Il secoue la tête en soupirant profondément.

-Nous allons reprendre la route, marmonne-t-il avant de se détournant en soufflant: Que Dieu nous vienne en aide.

On le regarde s'éloigner sans oser bouger.

-Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, je rétorque pensivement.

-Il ne l'est pas, affirme Lancelot. Il est sous pression.

-Justement, rien de tel qu'une bataille de boule de neige pour se détendre !

-Tu devrais te lever avant d'attraper froid, fait remarquer Galahad.

Je souris et obtempère avant de grimacer quand mon ventre grogne.

-Je crois que j'ai faim, je bredouille.

À peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'ils partent tous vers leur sacoche. Gauvain me donne un morceau de pain, Galahad sa gourde, Bors de la viande séchée, Lancelot des petits fruits qu'il a cueillis lui-même et Tristan une pomme. Je regarde ses victuailles comme la septième merveille du monde avant de sauter dessus. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que tout ne disparaisse. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je sens la peau de mon ventre tendue de satisfaction.

Les chevaliers m'ont regardée manger avec de grands yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir quand je le réalise. Le regard le plus insistant est celui de Lancelot. Ses sourcils sont froncés comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagée avant.

-J'avais faim, je me défends.

-C'est évident, sourit-il d'un air légèrement crispé. On devrait y aller avant qu'Arthur ne s'interroge.

-Je vais voir Dag, je préviens.

-Je pars devant, dit Tristan.

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir et je le regarde faire avec un sourire rêveur.

-Tu devrais voyager avec la femme et l'enfant aujourd'hui.

Je jette un coup d'œil surpris à Lancelot qui n'a pas quitté son air concentré.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je demande avec perplexité -Lancelot a toujours été le dernier à me dire de me ménager.

-Tu sembles... épuisée.

Il dit le dernier mot en fronçant d'autant plus les sourcils.

-C'est stupide, je soupire avec agacement.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais, pour une fois, suivre un conseil ?

Je le regarde avec inquiétude. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi insiste-t-il à ce point ?

Je remarque les autres chevaliers qui écoutent la conversation avec la même perplexité. Il y a de quoi rester septique. Lancelot a toujours été le dernier à se préoccuper de mon état physique. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me considérait comme son égal. Il ne me demande jamais si je suis fatiguée, si je me sens bien. Et c'est ce que j'aime avec lui. Quand je lui parle, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un être fragile qu'il faut à tout pris protéger. Ce que les autres font, consciemment ou non.

Alors, qu'il s'inquiète aujourd'hui du fait que je sois... fatiguée est vraiment bizarre.

Il me fixe sans scier et je décide d'obtempérer... juste pour cette fois. Et aussi parce qu'il est vrai que j'ai besoin de repos.

-D'accord, je consens. Mais j'exigerai tôt ou tard une explication, compris ?

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, sourit-il.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et me dirige vers la charrette. J'ai un moment d'hésitation avant d'entrer, redoutant que la femme soit présente. Mais, je n'ai aucune raison de fuir. J'inspire profondément, plaque un sourire sur mon visage et monte.

-Bonjour, je lance joyeusement.

Mon regard tombe en premier sur Dag qui me fixe avec son éternel bienveillance et son air fraternel. Je ne résiste pas à mon instinct et le prend dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, j'avoue d'une petite voix.

-On s'est vu il n'y a pas si longtemps, rit-il doucement.

Je me dégage en souriant toujours et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-C'est ta fiancée ? Fait une petite voix.

Dag s'étouffe avec sa propre salive alors qu'un ricanement m'échappe. Si c'était le cas, ça rendrait sûrement les choses moins difficile mais... C'est Dag et personne ne vaut Tristan à mes yeux -aussi compliqué soit-il.

_Tu peux parler de complexité, toi. Tu es une as dans le genre paradoxe humain, je te rappelle._

-C'est une amie, corrige Dag d'une voix bourrue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !

Je porte mon regard sur l'enfant en rougissant. Alors celle-là, c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait ! Belle, non mais je vous jure ! Je lui souris néanmoins avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, je rétorque et il rougit à son tour. Je m'appelle Enora et toi ?

-Lucan, dit-il timidement. Et je suis Breton, ajoute-t-il avec force en me lançant un regard de défi.

-Et moi Californienne, je réponds avec enthousiasme.

Il me sourit avec franchise et mon regard est attiré par un mouvement. La femme bretonne se relève sur ses coussins et me fixe, intriguée. Je détourne le regard en pinçant les lèvres et m'adresse à Dagonet.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non, pas encore, répond-t-il. Lucan reprend seulement des forces.

-Tu devrais y aller, je gronde. Un tas de muscle comme toi a besoin de carburant et ça te ferait du bien de te dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais semble réaliser la véracité de mes propos.

-Et.. ça va aller ? Hésite-t-il.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il me connaît parfaitement. Le regard discret dirigé vers la femme en dit long. Je lui souris de manière rassurante et acquiesce. Il se lève alors que ses jambes émettent un craquement qui me fait grimacer. Bon sang, combien de temps est-il rester sans bouger ? Il s'étire, faisant craquer ses jointures les unes après les autres, mais je ne peux en supporter plus.

-Dag, pitié, arrête ça, je grince.

Il me lance un sourire narquois et sort de la charrette juste avant qu'elle ne s'ébranle. Je secoue la tête en me disant que j'ai définitivement une mauvaise influence sur l'humour de mon entourage. Je prends la place de mon ami alors que l'enfant, Lucan, me fixe toujours. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air mieux.

-Où se trouve votre pays ? Demande-t-il finalement. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Très loin, je soupire regardant dehors le paysage défilé.

-Vraiment ? Loin comment ?

-Si loin qu'il m'est impossible d'y retourner.

-Et votre famille ?

-Je..., je commence en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose que je n'en ai plus vraiment, je termine.

Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, en fait. Ai-je toujours une famille? Celle que j'avais n'est pas encore née et me croit morte de leur côté -soit plus de mille ans plus tard. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Que je n'ai plus de famille? Bon sang, pourquoi cette constatation me met les larmes aux yeux? Je me transforme en véritable nouille !

Une petite main se pose sur la mienne et la sert comme pour me réconforter.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai plus de famille, annonce-t-il tristement.

Je le regarde avec tristesse. Comment puis-je me plaindre ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant et il a déjà tout perdu ! Quel droit ai-je de me lamenter sur mon sort ?

Je ravale donc ma tristesse et lui souris gentiment.

-Dagonet prendra soin de toi à partir de maintenant, je lui assure.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? S'enquit-il craintivement.

-Parce qu'il a pris soin de moi.

Il me sourit et se détend sur ses coussins. Il ferme les yeux en tenant toujours ma main et je laisse ma tête aller contre la paroi sans prêter attention à la bretonne. Pourtant, je sens son regard sur moi.

-Aurais-je fais sans le savoir quelque chose qui vous aurait offensée ?

Je sursaute avant de tourner mon regard vers la voix. Je le détourne en rencontrant les yeux de la bretonne. J'ai cependant le temps de remarquer qu'elle semble juste intriguée, pas vexée.

-Non, je réponds simplement.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi me détestez-vous ?

Je lui lance un regard abasourdi, plantant pour la première fois mon regard dans le sien.

-Te détester ? Je m'écrie en la tutoyant sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne te déteste pas, voyons !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tant de froideur ?

Je balade sur elle un regard pensif, notant au passage que les images sont moins fortes. Que répondre à ça ? Je n'ai jamais cru que mon indifférence apparente l'affecterait et encore moins qu'elle le prendrait pour du mépris.

-Tu...ramènes des images indésirables et que j'ai cru avoir oubliées, je souffle finalement en détournant le regard.

Il y a un silence avant que sa voix ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

-Qui ?

-Les saxons, je réponds sans y penser.

-Ces barbares, grogne-t-elle férocement.

Je lui lance un regard nouveau. Elle ne semble finalement pas être une petite chose fragile ou brisée. La lueur dans ses yeux est féroce, meurtrière. Presque autant, j'en suis certaine, que celle qui m'anime quand je pense à eux.

_Quoi d'étonnant ? Tu passes ton temps à juger trop hâtivement les autres. C'est l'un de tes nombreux défauts. Tu adores jouer à l'autruche !_

Pas faux. Même très vrai. Mais, ne dit-on pas : faute admise, faute à moitié pardonnée ?

-Je dois juste m'habituer à toi, je suppose, j'ajoute avant de grimacer.

La façon dont je présente la chose fait penser à un animal sauvage qu'on tente d'apprivoiser après qu'il ait été battu. Mais, n'est-ce pas le cas ?

_Tu dois arrêter de représenter comme un animal à chaque occasion qui se présente ! C'est ce qu'__**ils**__ voulaient !_

Encore une fois, pas faux.

-Tu es celle dont parlait mon peuple, n'est-ce pas ? Celle venue de loin pour nous aider à retrouver nos terres.

Je lève des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes vers la bretonne. Et pas parce qu'elle vient de me tutoyer.

-Je suppose mais, pour le coup, tu en sais bien plus que moi, je réponds.

Et c'est la vérité. Merlin ne m'a jamais expliqué les choses aussi clairement. Sauf que, je commence à croire que je préfère ses énigmes. C'est quoi ce délire au juste ? Les aider à retrouver leur terre ? Et comment ? En jetant dehors l'évêque à l'aide de coup de pieds dans l'arrière-train ?

Pas que ça me déplairait. Par contre, Arthur risquerait de ne pas apprécier. Même si mono-sourcils semble avoir baissé dans son estime avec cette mission pourrie de dernière minute.

-Merlin n'est pas très loquace, j'ajoute. Il m'a plus donné d'interrogations que de réponses.

-C'est son genre, acquiesce-t-elle. Il préfère que tu découvres les choses par toi-même, pour ne pas t'influencer.

-Ce serait tout de même pas mal de me donner un point de départ, je grommelle.

Le silence retombe finalement. Ce n'est pas vraiment un silence tendu ou gêné comme celui de départ, nous n'avons simplement rien de plus à nous dire.

La charrette s'arrête le temps que Dagonet entre avec la femme du boudiné. Cette dernière va s'asseoir dans un coin alors que mon ami me rejoint. La bretonne finit par se lever en soupirant, s'enroulant dans des couches de vêtements et s'installant à l'ouverture. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, mais je commence à m'habituer.

Personne ne parle et je somnole plus que je ne dors. Je sens Dagonet me couvrir et je lui fais un sourire endormi. Ensuite, j'entends la voix de la bretonne. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant si elle parle toute seule. Mais, la voix d'Arthur lui répond, ce qui me pousse à prêter plus d'attention à ce qui se dit sans le laisser paraître.

J'ai un sursaut en entendant qu'Arthur est à moitié romain et Dagonet me lance un sourire ironique. Je rougis, prise sur le fait, mais n'en continue pas moins d'écouter.

Quand j'entends la bretonne continuer de parler au point d'énerver Arthur, je me dis qu'elle mérite peut-être d'être connue. On aurait un but commun : faire perdre son calme à Arthur le plus souvent possible !

Il n'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tort la petite bretonne et qu'elle remet Arthur à sa place. J'ai beau l'adorer, il faut qu'il réalise que les romains ne sont pas des bisnounours. Et elle vient juste de le faire de manière très brusque mais efficace.

La femme du boudiné pince les lèvres et je lui fait un sourire railleur. La dame écoute aux portes et ne semble pas aimer ce qu'elle entend. Elle détourne le regard sans rien ajouter.

Quand il est évident qu'Arthur ne répondra pas -je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réellement réussi à le faire taire-, la bretonne reprend la parole. Arthur esquive une question gênante en l'interrogeant sur sa main et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Elle parle ensuite de sa terre, de la mère d'Arthur et de ce qui a poussé son père à la choisir. On peut lui accorder une chose à cette femme : elle ne lâche pas le morceau facilement. Décidément, je commence vraiment à l'apprécier.

Mais Arthur ne répond toujours pas et elle laisse tomber.

-Tu dois arrêter d'écouter les conversations des autres, me reproche Dag avec un sourire.

-Cette conversation était difficile à ignorer, je fais remarquer. Et ose me dire que tu n'as pas écouté, toi ?

Il me sourit de nouveau et ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand la charrette s'arrête. Il fronce les sourcils alors que je me lève.

-Je vais voir, j'annonce.

Je sors et écarquille les yeux en voyant que le ciel s'assombrit déjà. Nous sommes entourés d'arbres et de verdure recouvertes de neige. Je reconnais la touche de Tristan et conclus que nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit.

-Je t'accompagne, souffle Dag en sortant. Nous montons à cheval et rejoignons les chevaliers.

-Nous dormirons ici, annonce Arthur. Abritez-vous sous ces arbres. Tristan, ajoute-t-il.

-Tu veux retourner te promener ? Demande ce dernier à ce maudit oiseau.

Je dois être folle mais je suis certaine que ce moineau ricane quand Tristan l'envoie en l'air. Je grince des dents sans rien dire.

Tristan part en arrière et je le suis un moment. On s'arrête hors de vue et il se tourne vers moi.

-Je ne serai sûrement pas là cette nuit, réplique-t-il.

Je soupire et mes épaules se voûtent. Bon sang, quand est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir pour moi ? Je grimace à cette pensée égoïste.

-Nous serons bientôt rentrés Enora, me réconforte-t-il.

-Ils nous restent au moins deux semaines, je soupire alors que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Peut-être plus !

-Enora...

-Non, je l'arrête. Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, je suis désolée. Juste... fais attention, d'accord ?

Il approche son cheval du mien et se penche pour m'embrasser. Ensuite, il s'en va.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer tout en m'insultant intérieurement. Quelle cruche je fais, en ce moment. Ça en devient pathétique !

Je vais m'installer de mon côté, un peu plus loin des autres. J'ai envie d'être un peu seule. Je m'accroupis et prépare des couches pour me coucher en soupirant, déprimée. Une fois terminée, je reste sans bouger, toujours accroupie. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant que Tristan est parti ? Il est toujours là le soir, d'habitude. Au moins, au moment où je me couche. Là, je suis toute seule et pas vraiment fatiguée.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me prend de me plaindre comme ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part en éclaireur et je le retrouverai demain matin ! Depuis quand suis-je autant dépendante de lui ?

Quand il n'est plus dans les parages, je suis presque perdue, c'est dingue ! Cette constatation me déprime encore plus.

Je me sens légèrement poussée à la tête et regarde avec de grand yeux Airas. Il me tourne autour avant de s'allonger à mes côtés, aussi près qu'il le peut. Bon sang, mon cheval essaie de me remonter le moral.

-Je suis si pathétique que ça ? Je lui demande.

Il souffle légèrement et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je m'appuie sur son côté et regarde les autres autour de moi. Mon regard s'arrête sur Lancelot un peu plus loin qui regarde du coin de l'œil une charrette. Je fronce les sourcils, me penche et ouvre la bouche comme un poisson. Le pervers !

J'ai un petit sourire et me relève, revigorée. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il s'est détourné et le bouscule.

-Alors, la vue était bonne ? Je ricane.

Il me lance un regard embarrassé avant de redevenir lui-même.

-Presque autant que la tienne, assure-t-il en souriant.

-Tu mens, je réplique en plissant des yeux.

-Et bien, je suis le seul à le savoir pas vrai ?

-Les boules de neige n'ont pas réussi à te remettre à ta place ? Je grince.

-C'est nous qui avons gagné, s'écrie-t-il.

-Ha non, c'était nous ! Je riposte.

-Si Tristan n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais réussi à te faire descendre !

-C'est ce que tu dis !

On s'affronte du regard avant que de pouffer.

-Arthur a raison, je soupire. On est de vrais enfants.

-Grâce à toi.

Je lui souris en retour et le laisse s'éloigner. Il semble un peu déprimé, n'empêche. Il en pince peut-être pour ma bretonne. Voilà qui serait risible venant de monsieur aux mille conquêtes.

Je pars me coucher près d'Airas, profitant de sa chaleur. Mais voilà, le sommeil ne vient pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je rejoindrais bien Dagonet, mais il s'occupe déjà de Lucan. Je regarde donc le temps filer en tournant dans tout les sens.

Alors que je change de position pour la centième fois, je me fige. La bretonne s'éloigne à pas lents du campement, Arthur la suivant. Ben voyons ! Lui, il peut s'éloigner pour batifoler ! Que je l'entende encore faire une remarque.

Mais, j'ai comme un pressentiment. Il me dit de me lever et de les suivre.

_Oui et les voir en pleine séance de bécotage ? Non merci ! Et puis, qui sait sur quoi tu pourrais tomber si tu te perdais !_

Je soupire en changeant de nouveau de position. Sauf que ce pressentiment me pousse à me lever. Alors, je me lève et me laisse guider sans savoir où je vais. J'entends des voix en colère et les suis.

Je finis par me figer. Arthur est là avec la bretonne mais, il n'y a aucun bécotage. Surtout que Merlin se trouve devant eux et que Arthur brandit son épée en résistant mal à l'envie de l'empaler. Charmante réunion.

Alors que la bretonne parle, il baisse son arme et Merlin reprend la parole. Je continue de m'approcher pour entendre Merlin demander à Arthur de devenir le chef des bretons et j'écarquille les yeux. Bon, sang, il a de l'espoir, le vieux !

Évidemment, Arthur ne saute pas au plafond et tourne les talons, mais Merlin semble assez obstiné.

-Le fer de l'épée que tu tiens vient de cette terre, annonce-t-il alors qu'Arthur se fige. Elle a été forgée dans les flammes de Bretagne ! C'est l'amour pour ta mère qui a libéré cette épée et non pas ta haine pour moi ! L'amour, Arthur !

Celui-ci regarde son épée sans se tourner alors que je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi déteste-t-il tant Merlin ? C'est vrai qu'il est agaçant, mais il n'a pas de raison particulière, si ? Apparemment, ça a un rapport avec sa mère. Il faudra que je l'interroge un jour.

Il ne répond pas et reprend son chemin. Il y a un silence alors que je regarde encore l'endroit où a disparu Arthur.

-Je sais que tu es là Enora, annonce Merlin, me faisant sursauter. C'est moi qui t'ai appelée.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Je traverse l'espace qui nous sépare alors que Merlin et la femme -faut vraiment que je me mette à l'appeler par son prénom- me regarde.

Je me plante devant eux et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Salut grand-père, je ricane. Enfin décidé à m'en dire un peu plus ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

Alors, vous l'avez aimée votre bataille de boule de neige ?Tristan ne peut plus s'occuper autant de sa chérie et ça pèse à celle-ci, cela va-t-il s'arranger ? Guenièvre sait enfin pourquoi Enora la fuyait et elles ont un peu parlé, à votre avis, finiront-elles par bien s'entendre voir devenir amie ? Le petit Lucan demandera-t-il Enora en mariage puisqu'il la trouve SI belle ? Tristan sera-t-il d'accord ? Lancelot a-t-il réellement déjà regardé Enora comme il a regardé Guenièvre (ce qu'il sous entend) ? Et Merlin a-t-il de nouvelle révélation à apporter ? Sortira-t-il vivant de cet affrontement ? Pleura-t-il de joie en entendant Enora l'appeler grand-père ? (il pourrait ne pas capter l'ironie)

Laissez moi une review surtout, elles me poussent à écrire et puis, je suis en manque de sucre (comment aucun rapport ? Moi je dis qu'une review c'est comme une pâtisserie et je suis prête pour faire une overdose xD)

Bye.


	32. Chapter 31

**Coucou, Cette fois, on ne peut pas dire que je sois en retard xD Et en plus, le passage tant attendu est là mais, je n'en dis pas plus. Simplement que vous aurez une ou deux réponses dans ce chapitre ;) Je panique un peu d'ailleurs ^^' Je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop vite... Mais soit...Chut.**

**Encore merci à plumbumurua , Rukie-chan , Ailinn D'Avalon , Ondatra zibethicus , Midnight Fantasy Abby , Pitchoune69 , Queen-Mebd , Kaomisha et Lotelemna Nullame pour leur review.  
**

**Emy: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ Oui, ce sont des enfants mais, ça les aide à apaiser les tensions ^^ Compris quelque chose ? Tu crois ? Et bien, nous verrons ;).  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**EDIT: Merci à Kalisca pour la correction**

* * *

**Chapitre 31.**

_Je me plante devant eux et croise les bras sur ma poitrine._

_-Salut grand-père, je ricane. Enfin décidé à m'en dire un peu plus ?_

Merlin me lance un regard que je qualifierais de blasé. Il faut croire qu'il s'est déjà habitué à ma personnalité. Comme quoi, je suis quelqu'un de très prévisible quand on me connait.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Guenièvre qui s'étouffe presque en me regardant d'un air estomaqué.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Enora, fait remarquer Merlin.

-Il faut dire qu'on s'est vus il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ajoute en haussant les épaules.

_Bon sang, on pourrait croire que vous prenez le thé ! Pose-lui tes questions avant qu'il ne disparaisse, enfin !_

Je doute qu'il m'ait appelée pour prendre le thé ! Même lui ne peut pas être aussi taré.

_Ça, on n'en sait rien…_

Je décide intérieurement de me fier, au moins pour cette fois, à ma conscience.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? je demande.

-L'heure du premier affrontement approche, annonce-t-il.

-Quel affrontement ? Vous n'allez pas vous remettre à parler par énigme ! Je veux des réponses claires pour une fois !

-J'ai toujours été le plus clair possible.

Je vois Guenièvre grimacer légèrement en direction de son chef et je souris de manière ironique. Il soupire.

-Je ne peux te dire que ce que je suis autorisé à dire…

-Avouez que vous adorez sortir des phrases incompréhensible, je le taquine et il toussote en regardant ailleurs.

Eh bien, j'ai réussi à mettre le grand Merlin, mon illustre ancêtre, mal à l'aise. Incroyable. Je crois que je mérite clairement une médaille.

-Nous avons besoin d'Arthur, me souffle-t-il finalement. Il est fort et serait le chef idéal pour notre peuple.

-Et vous ? je demande, septique.

-Je n'ai plus ma force d'autrefois. Je faiblis, je vieillis. Il est temps de trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer dans la bataille qui nous attend. Si tu n'avais pas été une femme et si ton destin n'était pas tout autre, je t'aurais choisie.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier vos remarques sexistes, j'interviens. Et puis, vous me parlez de mon destin, mais vous ne me dîtes toujours pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans.

-Toi seul peux convaincre Arthur de nous rejoindre.

-Moi ? Convaincre Arthur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire ? Eh bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous devenez totalement sénile, grand-père !

-Tu y arriveras, c'est une partie de ta tâche, m'assure-t-il.

-Parce qu'en plus, vous attendez autre chose de moi ?

-Ce que tu feras, tu le voudras plus que quiconque.

-Bon sang, vous m'agacez ! je m'énerve. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes !

-L'heure du premier affrontement approche…

-Vous l'avez déjà dit !

-Souviens-toi, m'ordonne-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens. La neige, la glace, la femme, le chevalier, la hache.

Je suffoque et recule d'un pas. La vision m'attaque littéralement, comme un coup d'épée en pleine tête. Je revois tout. Cette vision que j'ai eue et qui m'a décidée à rester. Les chevaliers et cette femme aux longs cheveux foncés sur la glace, arc en main. Le bruit des tambours dans ma tête hurle avec la même force que le vent. C'est douloureux, tellement. Mais, je ne peux ni fermer les yeux ni faire taire le bruit. Tout se passe en moi.

Je revois Dag courir et hurler, sa hache à la main. Je veux hurler moi aussi mais, je n'y arrive pas. Il tape, encore et encore alors que des flèches tentent de l'atteindre. Je ne vois pas les agresseurs, mais instinctivement, je sais qui ils sont. Puis, une flèche l'atteint et il a juste le temps de briser la glace avant de s'effondrer. Dans l'eau, seul. Sans personne pour le retenir.

La vision disparait aussi vite qu'elle apparait, mais la douleur à la tête est toujours là.

Je suis à genoux dans la neige, les mains sur les tempes et une Guenièvre inquiète à mes côtés.

-Vous pourriez prévenir, merde ! je gronde d'une voix faible. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais, me contredit-il. Tu auras besoin de toute ta hargne quand vous serez face aux barbares. Cette vision t'y aidera. Mais, ne fais pas l'erreur de te servir de ta haine pour eux.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. De quoi il parle encore ?

-C'est ton amour et ton besoin de le protéger qui t'aidera à le sauver; pas ta haine envers eux.

-Je ne comprends rien, je soupire. Votre discours est digne de Dumbledore !

Il s'approche de moi, s'agenouillant. Alors que, d'habitude, je ne supporte que la présence et la proximité des chevaliers et des femmes, celle de mon ancêtre m'apaise. Il lève une main et la place sous mon menton avec une tendresse confondante. Son regard se voile de tristesse et de douleur alors qu'il me fixe.

-Je connais déjà tes décisions Enora, soupire-t-il. J'aimerais seulement que tu n'aies pas à les prendre. Tant de sacrifices pour l'amour. Tu ne le mérites pas, toi qui as déjà tant traversé.

Un frisson glacial me traverse le corps. Cette réplique sonne comme un discours mortuaire.

-Le déni ne te mènera nulle part, ajoute-t-il en se levant.

-Le déni ? Quel déni ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Son regard se fait impénétrable et je soupire. Le moment émotion semble terminé.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ? je demande finalement.

-Il te suffit de te concentrer, sourit-il comme heureux que je pose enfin la question. Tu peux aussi bien montrer des images qu'en prendre. Le point essentiel est de garder tes yeux dans ceux de l'autre personne.

J'arque un sourcil. Ça devient trop bizarre pour moi. Moi qui trouvais incroyable de brûler vif à l'aide de mes mains, voilà qu'il me suggère de m'incruster dans la tête des autres. Avouez que là, ça fait vraiment trop Harry Potter.

Le plus bizarre, c'est son ton enjoué. Il parait presque content de m'enseigner l'art de s'incruster dans la tête des autres sans leur autorisation. Comme un grand-père apprenant des vieux tours à ses petits-enfants.

-Je ne risque pas de beaucoup utiliser cet… _art_, j'avoue en grimaçant.

-Il pourrait pourtant t'être utile lors de l'affrontement. Mais, il est maintenant temps pour toi d'aller te reposer. Nous avons assez discuté pour cette fois.

-Sauf que, encore une fois, vous ne m'avez presque rien dit, je bougonne alors qu'il fait déjà demi-tour.

Je le regarde s'éloigner sans me répondre, me faisant la réflexion idiote que c'est la première fois que je le vois partir. La plupart du temps, il a disparu sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus avancée, je soupire.

-Tu en sais au moins un peu plus, fait la voix de Guenièvre, me faisant sursauter.

-Oh, je t'avais oubliée, j'avoue en posant une main sur mon cœur. Ton Merlin m'énerve. Il n'est jamais clair et je suis sûre que ça l'amuse de me laisser me poser des questions sans réponses. Et puis, c'est quoi cette phrase ? « _L'heure du premier affrontement approche_ ».

Guenièvre laisse échapper un léger rire.

-Je comprends ce qu'ils voulaient dire maintenant, sourit-elle. Tu es vraiment spéciale.

-Ils ?

-Oui, répond-t-elle de façon taquine sans rien ajouter. Il est temps de retourner voir les autres. Tu n'as pas pu dormir et il te reste peu de temps avant l'aube.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant ! je marmonne en trainant des pieds d'une manière qui prouve l'exact contraire de ma phrase.

Arrivée au camp, je pars de mon côté. Tristan n'est toujours pas revenu et je doute qu'il revienne avant l'aube. Cette constatation me rend triste. J'hésite un moment avant de rejoindre Dagonet. Je m'accroupis devant lui et Lucan, hésite et finis par me relever. Je ne veux pas les déranger.

-Viens donc Enora.

Je sursaute et rougis. Dagonet n'a pas ouvert les yeux mais, un léger sourire amusé orne ses lèvres. Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue.

-Comment as-tu su ? je demande en me couchant à côté de lui.

-Qui d'autre viendrait à cette heure ? rétorque-t-il en chuchotant. Je suppose que Tristan n'est toujours pas revenu.

-Non, toujours pas, je souffle en faisant la moue.

-Tu sais que s'il avait le choix, il serait près de toi !

-Et bien, non, justement, je ne sais pas ! je crache.

-Ne sois pas égoïste, Enora, me réprimande-t-il. Il est injuste de penser de cette façon alors que tu sais pertinemment que je dis la vérité.

Je grimace, honteuse. Mon égoïsme est légendaire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le fait remarquer. Mais, que ce soit Dag rend la chose encore plus réel et je me sens nulle. Bon sang, il a raison. Tristan veille à notre sécurité à tous au détriment de sa santé et moi, je ne pense qu'à mon petit confort et mon appétit sexuel non rassasié !

-Tu penses trop, souffle-t-il en baillant. Dors maintenant !

Je l'écoute, me détends et ferme les yeux. Le sommeil m'emmène rapidement mais, il n'est pas tranquille.

Je suis sur la glace avec eux cette fois. Les Saxons nous font face et je perçois le sourire cruel de Cynric. Je vois Dagonet courir, la hache à la main, comme au ralenti. C'est toujours la même scène mais complètement différente. Parce que je suis là et qu'une force inconnue me pousse vers mon ami.

Alors que les chevaliers et la picte tirent pour nous couvrir, je me plante à côté de Dagonet, les mains face à moi en guise de protection. Il me hurle de partir, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je laisse le flot d'énergie qui bout en moi me traverser toute entière, le dirigeant vers mes mains. La première flèche des Saxons arrivent à toute vitesse et, au moment où je pense qu'elle va heurter mon ami, elle se fracasse contre un mur invisible. Je soupire de soulagement. Ça ne devrait donc pas être si compliqué.

À cet instant, mon regard se plante dans celui de mon bourreau. Un rictus apparait sur son visage et la haine me consume toute entière. Je veux le tuer, le torturer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais souhaité réellement faire du mal à quelqu'un mais lui… si seulement je pouvais le toucher, l'atteindre.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose rate. La flèche suivante n'est stoppée par aucun mur et se dirige droit sur Dagonet qui ne lui prête aucune attention, toujours occupée à frapper la glace avec désespoir. Je me jette alors devant lui. Et la flèche se plante dans mon ventre alors qu'une seconde atterrit dans ma poitrine.

-Emparez-vous d'eux !

Je me réveille en sursaut mais, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me sens tirer en arrière. On me relève sèchement et, laissant faire mon instinct, je lance ma tête en arrière de toutes mes forces. Un craquement sinistre y répond ainsi qu'un juron étouffé. Les mains me lâchent et j'aperçois Dagonet combattant trois hommes. Les hommes du boudiné.

-NON ! hurle Lucan.

Je veux m'avancer vers lui, mais deux hommes me tombent dessus, dont celui à qui j'ai cassé le nez. L'un d'eux passe par derrière et me ceinture. Celui au nez cassé reste devant, sur ses gardes. Mais pas assez.

Je prends appui sur celui derrière et balance le bas de mon corps vers le haut. Comme je l'avais calculé, l'abruti ne se tenait pas assez éloigné et se ramasse, par ce fait, mes pieds en plein visage. Il est propulsé en arrière, les mains se couvrant le nez qui pisse littéralement le sang. J'avoue être assez satisfaite de moi.

Je compte en terminer avec celui qui me ceinture quand je sens un métal froid contre ma poitrine, à l'endroit exact où bat mon cœur. Il me tire en arrière. Dagonet, quant à lui, s'en tire mieux que moi. Il a sorti son poignard et en menace les hommes qui se tiennent maintenant à bonne distance.

-J'ai l'enfant ! J'ai l'enfant !

Je me tourne vers la voix et remarque, qu'en effet, le boudiné tient un Lucan terrorisé, un poignard sous la gorge. Je vois rouge et tente de me libérer, mais l'homme ressert sa prise sur moi, appuyant la lame contre ma poitrine, ma blessant légèrement.

Dagonet se fait plus hésitant, son regard passant de moi à l'enfant. La femme du boudiné et son fils arrivent et se figent. Le garçon me regarde avec de grand yeux et veut faire un pas en avant mais, sa mère le retient.

-Tue-les ! ordonne le boudiné.

-NON ! Laissez-le !

C'était la peine de retenir le fils ! La femme fonce sur son mari et tente de le faire lâcher prise mais, il a tôt fait de s'en débarrasser, l'envoyant au sol.

-Tuez-les maintenant ! ordonne-t-il avec colère.

À cet instant, un flèche traverse l'air et se plante dans la poitrine grasse du boudiné. Un air d'hébétude passe sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

Je tourne la tête pour voir arriver Guenièvre, arc en main et l'ai passablement énervée. Lucan, quant à lui, a rejoint Dagonet en courant. Et moi… je commence légèrement à m'impatienter et je peux dire que l'abruti né qui me tient va morfler !

-Reste là, souffle tendrement Dag à l'enfant.

Une seconde après il sort son épée suivi d'un cri animal vers les soldats dont celui me retenant toujours. Je hausse un sourcil alors qu'un sourire moqueur effleure mes lèvres. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça pour faire peur !

Lancelot et Arthur, eux, se placent aux côtés de Guenièvre.

-Vos mains semblent allées mieux, fait remarquer Lancelot à la picte avant de se tourner vers moi. Et bien Enora, il semble que tu attires décidément tous les hommes. Dès qu'ils te croisent, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de te déclarer leur flamme. Je plains sincèrement Tristan. Toujours devoir être sur ses gardes…

-Oh ferme-là tu veux ! je souris en levant les yeux au ciel.

Guenièvre tire une flèche près des pieds des soldats, les faisant reculer, mais, l'abruti ne me lâche toujours pas et elle pince les lèvres d'agacement. Bors arrive en hurlant sur son cheval, hache en main. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ils arrivent tous un par un mais aucun ne songerait à me libérer !

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il en faisant avancer son cheval vers les soldats. Hein ?

-Non tu crois ? j'ironise.

-Oh, fait-il comme s'il venait de me remarquer et son visage prend un air menaçant. Je te conseille de baisser ton arme, gamin. Et de la lâcher. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne te fera pas trop mal.

-Écoute donc papa Ours, soldat raté ! je rétorque.

-Je vous laisse le choix, intervient Arthur et j'ai presque envie de crier « Enfin ! ». Vous nous aidez ou vous mourrez.

Clair, net et précis. De l'Arthur tout craché. Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai pas le droit de tuer le déficient intellectuel qui m'a prise en otage s'il renonce. Eh merde !

Évidemment, ils lâchent leur arme.

-Jetez vos armes, ordonne celui qui doit être le chef et de troupe. Et toi, lâche-là !

Ils le regardent tous avec de yeux de merlan frit et je soupire. Ce qu'un homme peut-être bête parfois ! Surtout les soldats.

-JETEZ VOS ARMES ! hurle le chef aux grosses joues mal rasées.

Ils jettent alors leurs armes et celui qui me retient me lâche doucement, toujours sur ses gardes. Je m'éloigne d'un grand pas, remet de l'ordre dans ma coiffure et mes habits. Quand je le vois se détendre, je me tourne vers lui et lui envoie la droite la plus puissante dont je suis capable. Le bruit de craquement me satisfait temporairement. Il atterrit alors au sol en gémissant lamentablement.

-Oui, je sais, souffle l'autre à qui j'ai cassé le nez, se le tenant toujours.

Je lui fais un petit sourire cruel et il détourne son regard en reculant légèrement. Jols vient les ramasser en vitesse alors que Dag se dirige vers moi, toujours sur la défensive et sans s'éloigner de l'enfant.

Un bruit de cheval se fait entendre et, sachant d'avance que c'est lui, je me tourne dans sa direction comme une droguée dans l'attente de sa dose.

C'est effectivement lui, un arc Saxon sur l'épaule.

-Combien en as-tu tué ? s'exclame Bors joyeusement.

-Quatre, répond mon homme en souriant légèrement.

-La journée commence bien !

-Parle pour toi, je grommèle en inspectant la coupure que la lame a provoque -pas très profonde mais douloureuse.

Tristan lance l'arc aux pieds d'Arthur.

-De quoi transpercer une armure, annonce-t-il. Ils sont tout près. Il faut faire vite, ajoute-t-il.

-Passe devant, décide Arthur et je soupire.

Mon soupir attire le regard de mon homme sur moi et je lui souris pitoyablement. Ses yeux descendent et ils s'assombrissent de colère.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Je jette un coup d'œil au soldat qui se relève et tente de battre en retraite. Un sourire sadique atteint mes lèvres.

-Demande à cet imbécile, j'annonce en le montrant du doigt. Il a cru intelligent de me réveiller à l'aide d'un poignard.

Tristan plisse les yeux en les dirigeant vers le soldat qui semble près de s'évanouir.

-Vraiment ? fait la voix glaciale de Tristan.

-On ne peut pas les tuer, rétorque Bors d'une voix déçue.

-Qui a parlé de tuer ?

Le soldat n'a ni le temps de répondre ni de s'enfuir. Mon homme le rattrape, le soulève du sol par sa cape et lui envoie un coup de poing digne d'un boxeur professionnel avant de l'envoyer au sol. Un énorme sourire orne mes lèvres et je suis à deux doigts de glousser comme une dinde.

Il y a clairement un truc qui cloche chez moi.

-Je vais soigner ça, annonce Tristan.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'assure en rejoignant Airas. Tu viens de dire qu'il fallait faire vite, je lui rappelle alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour protester.

Il pince les lèvres, mécontent mais abdique.

Nous reprenons la route dans un silence de mort et je baille aux corneilles. Gauvain me rejoint avec Galahad. Ils ont un tel sourire aux lèvres que je sais qu'ils vont dire une énorme connerie.

-Alors maintenant, tu casses les nez des hommes ? rit Gauvain. Je ne te savais si dangereuse Enora, il nous faudra nous méfier désormais.

-Imagine qu'elle essaie de casser le nôtre quand nous la taquinons, ajoute Gal.

-Ce ne serait pas possible, voyons, mon ami !

-Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? demande Gal d'un faux air interrogateur, laissant penser qu'il connait la réponse.

-Parce qu'il lui faudrait sauter pour ne serait-ce qu'atteindre notre mâchoire pardi ! s'exclame Gauvain sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ils partent d'un fou rire tous les deux et je fais la moue, vexée. Je ne suis pas si petite que ça. C'est eux qui sont monstrueusement grands !

-Vous l'avez préparée pendant combien de temps, celle-là, hein ? je marmonne.

-J'avoue que nous souhaitions parler de ton problème de taille depuis un moment, ricane Gal.

-Je n'ai aucun problème de taille ! C'est vous qui ressemblez à des monstres !

Ils ricanent mais n'ajoutent rien et je boude dans mon coin.

En milieu d'après-midi, Tristan vient nous chercher. Il a trouvé un chemin. Quand nous arrivons sur place, je lui lance un regard septique.

Pas que traverser la glace avec une cinquantaine de personnes, des chevaux, des chariots remplis et autres sans passer à travers la glace me semble impossible mais…ben, si, en fait, ça me semble bien impossible. Ses neurones se sont tous congelés ou quoi ? On va tous y passer si on traverse ce lac gla…

Mon rêve me revient en mémoire. J'ai tenté de l'ignorer, mais devant le lieu de l'affrontement, je ne peux plus.

La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que nous traverserons cette glace. Que ce soit en dessous ou au-dessus.

-Y a-t-il un autre chemin ? interroge Arthur avec une note d'espoir.

-Non, le contredit Tristan. Il faut traverser la glace.

-Faites-les descendre des chariots, ordonne Arthur. Dîtes leur de se disperser.

Bors et Galahad acquiesce avant de partir. Nous n'attendons pas longtemps dans un silence religieux. Je me ronge les ongles, réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qui va mal tourner pour que l'on se retrouve face aux Saxons ? Je soupire et Tristan se tourne vers moi.

-Tu sembles inquiète, fait-il remarquer.

-Un mauvais pressentiment, je souffle avec un sourire hésitant, jetant un regard aux autres chevaliers.

Tristan fronce les sourcils, comprenant que je ne peux pas parler devant les autres, mais frustré de ne pas savoir de quoi il retourne. Comme ça, on est deux. Ce n'est comme si on m'avait expliquée clairement la situation.

Les paysans arrivent, ainsi que le reste de la famille, c'est-à-dire le fils et la mère. Ces derniers ne semblent d'ailleurs pas spécialement touchés par la mort du boudiné, ce que je peux comprendre. Personnellement, je serais soulagée.

Arthur donne les instructions une nouvelle fois, insistant sur l'importance de s'éparpiller. Ensuite, nous nous mettons enfin en route. Les seuls restant dans les chariots sont Guenièvre et Lucan. Même Alecto et sa mère marchent.

Nous avançons lentement et je me colle presque à Tristan, prenant sur moi pour rester éloigner. Après tout, Arthur n'a pas insisté sur le point de s'éparpiller pour que je me colle à mon homme.

Au bout d'un moment, la glace craque et je me fige en laissant échapper un gémissement. Les chevaux s'affolent et je calme Airas en me collant à lui, le serrant dans mes bras.

Arthur lève la main, signant l'arrêt de tout le monde. Chose inutile puisque tout le monde a fait halte au bruit rassurant de la glace –moi ironique ? Si peu.

Il refait ensuite quelques pas et nous le suivons. Mais, le bruit des tambours retend de nouveau. Nous regardons et quand je croise les yeux de Tristan, je sais qu'il peut y lire ma résignation. Et il comprend. Il comprend que je savais que l'affrontement arriverait et qu'il serait inévitable. Même si j'ai espéré que ça n'arrive pas.

Arthur tourne avec son cheval, nous faisant face alors que je vois Guenièvre approcher du coin de l'œil.

-Chevalier ? interroge-t-il.

-Je suis fatigué de fuir, annonce Bors. Et les Saxons nous suivent de si près que j'en mal au cul, ajoute-t-il avec sa grâce légendaire.

-Je déteste passer mon temps à regarder derrière moi, répond Tristan au regard de son commandant.

-Je mettrais fin à ce vacarme avec plaisir, avoue Gauvain.

-Il est temps d'affronter ces vaux-rien, approuve Gal.

-Ici, maintenant, dit simplement Dagonet en souriant.

Lancelot se contente d'un signe de tête, continuant de regarder la glace avec inquiétude. Arthur m'interroge ensuite du regard. Je lui souris en haussant les épaules avec fatalité. Il est temps qu'il se fasse à l'idée.

-Tu sais que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour étriper un Saxon ou deux, je m'exclame joyeusement.

-Jols, appelle Arthur en soupirant.

Celui-ci appelle des hommes pour s'occuper des chevaux. Nous prenons nos armes et je me mordille la lèvre quand un homme vient chercher Airas.

-Faites attention à lui, je recommande.

Il me sourit et acquiesce.

-Vous allez vraiment vous battre ?

Je me tourne vers Alecto qui me fixe avec ce qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, j'assure en souriant.

-Vous êtes une personne…incroyable, souffle-t-il.

-C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps, fait la voix de Tristan alors qu'il passe un bras sur mes épaules.

-Ah bon ? je ricane.

-Tu sais que je le pense, me contre-t-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Et tu sais aussi ce que je pense maintenant et ce que je vais te demander.

-Tout comme tu connais ma réponse, Tristan. Je ne partirai pas. Je me battrai.

-Oublie ton orgueil !

-Tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça ? je m'offusque. Bon sang, tu devrais me connaitre depuis le temps !

-Je sais, soupire-t-il. Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi. Mais bon…au moins, je peux te surveiller et m'assurer que tu ne laisses pas trop approcher par des hommes.

-Des….Tristan ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin !

Je remercie intérieurement le ciel que le gamin en question se soit éloigné pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

-Bon les tourtereaux, vous vous disputerez plus tard, intervient Bors.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et rejoins les autres avec Tristan. L'homme nouvellement au service d'Arthur prend un air effrayé. Qu'a pu lui dire Arthur ?

-Mais, vous serez huit contre deux cents ! proteste-t-il et j'ai envie de l'applaudir pour son magnifique calcul –comme si on avait besoin de lui pour nous dire qu'on a toute les chances de finir au fond du lac !

-Neuf, intervient Guenièvre. Un arc de plus, ça peut servir.

Et elle s'éloigne. Décidément, cette fille a plus de bons côtés que je ne le pensais. J'intercepte un regard d'Arthur et un sourire idiot prend place sur mon visage.

-Arthur a le béguin pour Guenièvre, je chantonne.

Les chevaliers pouffent alors que le concerné me lance un regard réprobateur auquel je réponds par mon plus beau sourire. Il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement. Cet homme ne peut pas m'en vouloir !

_Vive la grosse tête ! Tu auras l'air maligne le jour où tu feras une grosse connerie et qu'il sera vraiment fâché ! Genre, dans trente minutes, en sauvant Dagonet. Cette vision n'était pas là pour rien._

C'était juste la vision de ma plus grande peur. Voilà tout.

_Vas-y, continue de jouer l'autruche !_

Je ne prête plus attention à cette petite voix agaçante et prend place.

-Je me sens prêt, fait la voix d'Alecto. Je veux combattre.

-Non, répond Arthur. Tu dois pouvoir t'éloigner de tout ce que tu as vu. Tu as une seule véritable mission : rentrer vivant à Rome.

-Oui, on n'a pas fait tout ça pour que tu te fasses tuer pas un barbare, j'interviens. Je t'assure que je le prendrais franchement mal !

Il me regarde un moment puis, sourit et part rejoindre sa mère et le petit Lucan dans le chariot. Dagonet fait un signe à l'enfant et je m'approche de lui.

-Dis, je souffle. Si tu pouvais éviter de faire quelque chose de stupide, ce serait vraiment génial.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je m'éloigne déjà pour prendre place aux côtés de Tristan.

Le peuple part et bientôt, nous n'entendons plus que le bruit des tambours qui s'approchent. Je soupire, énervée par leur lenteur. J'ai hâte d'en finir, je n'aime pas le suspens.

Ils finissent par arriver, en rang et tapant sur des tambours. Bon sang, ils vraiment besoin de continuer ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça pour se faire remarquer. On les capte de loin rien qu'à l'odeur.

Je me fige. Il est là. Cynric. C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis plus d'un an. Je sers la mâchoire et ressers ma prise sur mon arc. Je me jure de le tuer à la première occasion, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je dois sauver Dagonet.

Une fois qu'ils sont bien alignés et font les derniers pas, mon bourreau fait apparaitre ce rictus cruel. Le même que dans mon rêve. J'inspire pour le chasser. Ne pas y penser maintenant, se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

-Attendez mon commandement, ordonne Arthur.

-Vous semblez effrayés, fait Lancelot à Guenièvre.

Pourquoi je dois me taper ses discours dragueurs à deux balles maintenant ? Ah oui, parce que j'ai été assez bête pour me mettre à côté de lui. Tristan aurait pu se mettre ailleurs.

-Il y a beaucoup d'hommes en face, continue-t-il alors que sa voisine lui lance un regard moqueur. Des hommes prêts à tout.

-N'ayez crainte, je ne les laisserais pas vous violer, raille-t-elle.

Je pouffe de rire, remerciant les tambours de l'atténuer. Lancelot lève les yeux au ciel, mais continue de sourire.

Les Saxons finissent par s'arrêter, les tambours aussi. Le chauve crie un ordre et un archer avance. Il tire, nous manque. Nous sommes hors de portée. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils le sont pour nous.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il leur faut une invitation, se moque Arthur. Bors, Tristan.

-Ils sont hors de portée, intervient Guenièvre.

On lui lance un sourire ironique alors que les deux concernés tirent. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que sa remarque les a blessés dans leur orgueil et qu'ils viseront encore mieux que d'habitude. Juste pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Ah, les hommes.

Évidemment, Tristan tire trois flèches en même temps, pour frimer. Lui comme Bors atteignent leur cible et je vois avec satisfaction des Saxons sombrer comme des pions.

Cynric fronce les sourcils et nous fusille du regard avant de se figer, les yeux rivés sur moi. Un sourire cruel orne ses lèvres et je grimace de dégout. Je recule involontairement. Tristan et Lancelot me jettent un coup d'œil puis, de nouveau aux Saxons avant de revenir à moi.

-Lui ? demande Lancelot, les sourcils froncés.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement sec sans détacher mes yeux de mon ancien bourreau.

-Il vit son dernier jour, marmonne Tristan en armant son arc.

-Il est à moi, je gronde en leur lançant un regard d'avertissement. C'est clair ?

Ils grommèlent ce qui semble être un assentiment et je reviens à la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Le chauve a dégainé son épée et fait avancer ses troupes sur la glace, les yeux toujours sur moi.

Nous bandons nos arcs, visant vers le haut et attendons l'ordre de tirer.

-Tirez à l'extrémité des rangs pour qu'ils se regroupent au centre, ordonne Arthur.

Quand Arthur tire, nous tirons. La satisfaction me remplit de nouveau en les voyant s'effondrer comme des mouches et je reprends rapidement une flèche.

Nous tentons de les regrouper au centre ce qui marche, au début. Cynric comprend toutefois rapidement la manœuvre et remet de l'ordre. Il est bientôt clair que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je garde un œil sur Dagonet, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes pour intervenir en cas de besoin.

-La glace ne se brisera pas, annonce Arthur et je lève les yeux au ciel –il était temps. Arrière ! Repliez-vous, préparez-vous au combat !

Nous prenons nos épées et reculons. Cette fois, je ne lâche plus Dagonet, attendant de voir s'il sera assez bête pour le faire. Je vois son regard jauger la situation. Je le vois aussi fixer Cynric avec haine et je frissonne. Qu'ai-je dit dans mes cauchemars ? Se peut-il qu'il sache ? A-t-il simplement deviné ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ce qui va le pousser à une telle folie, n'est-ce pas ? Non ! Il serait égocentrique de penser que c'est sa seule motivation.

Mon cœur arrête de battre quand il se penche sur sa hache, l'agrippe et fonce vers la glace en courant. Nos cris n'y changent rien.

-Protégez-le ! ordonne Arthur.

Je les vois tous foncer sur leur arc, et je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Et cette phrase ! « Protégez-le ». Je dois le protéger !

_Tu pourrais mourir ! Ce rêve n'en est peut-être pas un !_

Quel importance si je réussis à le sauver ?

Je regarde les chevaliers tirer les flèches alors que Cynric positionne ses archers. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tristan et rencontre son regard interloqué. Je le supplie intérieurement de me pardonner, inspire et m'élance.

-ENORA ! hurle-t-il.

-Non, reste en place et tire ! ordonne Arthur. Tu ne peux faire que ça !

J'arrive près de Dag qui s'arrête et me lance un regard furieux.

-Retourne là-bas ! s'exclame-t-il en tapant encore une fois.

-Continue et tais-toi ! je réponds en m'accroupissant.

Je réfléchis en quatrième vitesse, ne prêtant aucune attention aux flèches que se tirent les deux camps. Dans ma vision, il meurt parce que personne ne le protège d'assez près. Dans mon rêve, je meurs parce qu'il ne brise pas la glace assez rapidement et que la haine me consume.

Je place une main sur la glace et je tends l'autre face à moi. J'ai conscience de m'exposer, mais je ne vois pas une autre solution. Je sens la chaleur envahir la main sur la glace et se propager à celle-ci. De mon autre main, je laisse l'énergie me traverser, comme dans mon rêve. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et les rouvre pour regarder le résultat.

Une flèche arrive vers nous à toute vitesse et je sers les dents. Comme dans mon rêve, elle se fracasse contre un mur invisible. J'entends des hoquets et Dag s'arrête pour me regarder, ébahi.

-Comment…

-CONTINUE ! je hurle.

Comme si c'était le moment d'avoir cette discussion ! Je fatigue déjà, je n'ai jamais utilisé autant d'énergie en même temps. Ça devient douloureux. Les larmes aux yeux, je regarde le camp adverse qui commence à paniquer. L'un d'eux hurle et mon regard se plonge dans le sien.

Et là, venue de nulle part, une image m'agresse. Je ferme les yeux, la refoule, la place dans un tiroir et le referme.

Je tente de tenir bon. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine, il se contorsionne, se tire. Il y a aussi une douleur plus bas, dans mon ventre. Mais, je l'ignore, je m'accroche. La glace se brise petit à petit. Encore un petit effort. Je tente de me relever tant bien que mal pour centrer mon énergie dans notre protection, la glace étant assez fragilisée.

L'épuisement me gagne, la douleur devient insupportable. Et mon regard tombe sur Cynric alors que je m'étais juré de l'éviter. Ma protection faiblit et, alors que la glace se brise définitivement, une flèche m'atteint à la jambe.

Je tombe à genou avec un gémissement tout en entendant des cris derrière moi. Je ne les identifie pas. Dagonet donne un dernier coup. La glace craque sous ma main et je manque de tomber la tête la première si ce n'avait été Dagonet qui me retient et me tire en arrière.

Je sens une autre paire de mains, qui l'aide et je croise le regard inquiet d'Arthur. Le cri de Bors retend aussi, très proche et son bouclier apparait devant nous pour nous protéger des flèches que je ne peux plus retenir.

Je me sens tirer alors que des cris retentissent de partout. C'est le chaos. Que ce soit dans mon corps douloureux ou autour de moi.

-Aidez-nous ! hurle Bors.

Je me sens alors tirée par plusieurs paires de bras et, finalement, ils arrêtent.

Le visage de Dag apparait dans mon champ de vision et je tente de sourire. Je tousse légèrement et le gout du sang m'emplit la bouche. Je grimace.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? demande-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Je n'aurais…pas dû…me prendre…pour Wonder Woman.

Il secoue la tête sans argumenter alors que je tente de respirer normalement. Mais j'ai mal, vraiment mal. La douleur au cœur s'est calmée, laissant place à celle au ventre, lancinante. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je me sens partir alors qu'on me tapote les joues.

-Bon Dieu, Enora, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester éveillée ! gronde Bors. Un sermon t'attend jeune fille et tu n'es pas prête de l'oublier ! Tu es complètement inconsciente et…

Sa voix se fait de plus en plus lointaine et c'est avec plaisir que je me laisse sombrer dans l'oubli après avoir croisé une dernière fois le regard noir de mon chevalier.

* * *

Et voilà ^^' Bon, j'avoue ne pas du tout être sûr, j'avais une autre version où Dag était quand même blessé et donc suspens pour lui mais... Bon voilà quoi ^^'

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez VIVE LES REVIEWS! xD

Bye.


	33. Chapter 32

******Coucou, je poste enfin le nouveau chapitre après pas mal d'hésitation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je trouve que quelque chose manque. Mais, j'ai beau chercher depuis deux jours, je ne trouve pas comment modifier, ajouter,... Alors, je le laisse.  
**

**Le chapitre est un peu spécial aujourd'hui puisqu'une bonne partie est du POV extérieur pour que vous puissiez faire un tour dans la tête des chevaliers.  
**

**Encore merci à emichlo , Dede.A , Moon Plume , Lotelemna Nullame , Queen-Mebd , Midnight Fantasy Abby , The Lily and the Hawk , Rukie-chan et Pitchoune69 pour leur review ^^**

** Mlanie: Coucou ^^ C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps et je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bisous.**

**elenavd: Bonsoiiir :) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme pour la publication, je publie quand j'ai terminé le chapitre et ça dépend de ma motivation, de mon inspiration et de mon temps ^^ J'essaye néanmoins de ne pas trop tarder :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
**

**Chapitre 32.**

_Sa voix se fait de plus en plus lointaine et c'est avec plaisir que je me laisse sombrer dans l'oubli. Croisant une dernière fois le regard noir de mon chevalier._

Il tourne en rond devant la tente improvisée depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité. Vingt minute pourrait être passée tout comme deux heures. De toute façon, peu importe le temps qui passe, ce sera toujours trop. Il veut savoir et il veut savoir _maintenant._

De plus, il n'est pas le seul à tourner en rond. En fait, ils attendent tous devant la tente.

Lancelot a les sourcils froncés et envoie de temps à autre des coups d'œil furieux à la source de leur attente. Il se passe souvent la main dans les cheveux, grommelant des « Stupide » ou « Trop de temps ».

Galahad et Gauvain l'approuvent avec des grognements qui feraient ricaner… Non, ne pas y penser maintenant, il pourrait vraiment perdre patience. Les deux amis se parlent entre eux et tapent des pieds.

Dagonet ne cesse de grogner et grommeler également. Il passe de « Fille inconsciente » à « Trop protectrice pour pas grand-chose ». Inutile de rappeler à Tristan que tout est de sa faute, il a déjà bien assez envie de le tuer comme ça.

Bors, lui, tape dans les arbres alentour, ne cessant de faire des allers retours vraiment énervant.

Arthur est le plus calme. Assis dans un coin, la tête dans les mains, il n'a ni parlé, ni bougé.

Quant à Tristan…Il résiste mal à l'envie d'entrer de force et d'exiger des réponses. Sauf qu'il ne les aura pas tant que cette femme à l'air suspect ne l'aura pas examiner. Ce qui l'agace. Il aurait pu le faire lui-même ! Mais, Arthur a insisté pour que ce soit une femme qui le fasse. Et Lancelot l'a soutenu en jetant un regard inquiet à la blessée.

Blessée volontaire.

Bon sang, il a vraiment envie de tuer quelqu'un ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, au juste ? Elle a voulu le faire mourir de peur, c'est ça ? Une technique féminine pour s'assurer de ses sentiments, peut-être ? S'il criait et s'inquiétait, elle n'aurait plus à douter ? Eh bien, il va lui donner des raisons de s'inquiéter ! Quand il pourra la voir, il l'étranglera ! Ou, au moins, criera vraiment fort. Après, il songera à se rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Et il tuera Dagonet pour donner à Enora des idées pareilles. Comme si cette femme avait besoin qu'on lui donne des idées suicidaires ! Elle se débrouille déjà très bien toute seule pour se mettre dans le pétrin.

Sans oublier sa petite démonstration. Tout le monde l'a vue arrêter la flèche. Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on la trouve encore plus bizarre. Ou d'attirer encore plus l'attention des Saxons. Cette espèce de chauve à la barbichette tressé ne la quittait déjà pas des yeux !

Il est vraiment en colère et le fait que cet examen prenne autant de temps n'arrange pas les choses.

-Tourner en rond devant l'entrée ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite, intervient Lancelot.

Tristan répond par un grognement qu'Enora qualifierait très certainement de « Néandertalien » -même si aucun d'eux ne savent ce que cela signifie.

Ne pas penser à elle !

-Ce n'est facile pour personne Tristan, soupire Lancelot.

C'est certain. Mais, Tristan pense qu'il a plus de raison de s'inquiéter. C'est sa…sa quoi, au juste ? Peu importe. Elle est à lui et il est donc plus normal pour lui de s'inquiéter de ce qui est à lui. Peu importe combien ce raisonnement agacerait la principale concernée. Il est temps qu'elle s'y fasse. S'il ne la tue pas avant. Enfin, surtout si elle ne le tue pas avant.

La vieille femme sort de la tente, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Tristan. Il la regarde, les yeux plissés alors qu'elle lui lance un coup d'œil agacé. Elle l'a entendu devant la tente, en train de roder comme si elle s'apprêtait à égorger la jeune femme blessée. Sans oublier le regard qu'il lui a jeté avant qu'elle n'aille la soignée qui l'a vraiment énervée.

-Alors ? grince-t-il comme si la question lui écorchait la bouche.

-Alors où est le commandant, chevalier ? réplique-t-elle en le regardant de haut.

Tristan retrousse sa lèvre supérieure, faisant penser à un animal sauvage. Il a très envie de faire souffrir la vieille femme jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et elle ne l'aide pas à se contrôler.

-Tristan !

Arthur est intervenu, évidemment. Voyant que la situation commençait à vraiment mal tourner, il a préféré limiter les dégâts. Plus vite il saura, mieux ce sera. Tristan grince des dents mais s'écarte en serrant les points.

-Alors ? répète Arthur en levant un visage fatigué vers la femme.

-Elle s'en sortira, réplique celle-ci.

-Vous pourriez peut-être être un peu plus explicite, grince Bors en s'avançant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait exactement mais, il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne recommence pas. Elle risquerait de ne pas y survivre ! C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Si la Dame Enora veut vous en dire plus, elle le fera elle-même, Chevaliers. La demande vient d'elle ! termine-t-elle en voyant le chevalier Tristan ouvrir la bouche.

-Comment ça ? s'énerve-t-il.

-Elle a dit qu'elle vous expliquerait elle-même ! Alors, je ne peux que me soumettre à sa demande.

Tristan fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à protester –voire à secouer cette vieille harpie- mais, celle-ci, agacée, le bouscule et s'en va sans un regard en arrière. Il la regarde faire, ébahi par cette réaction. La seule personne qu'il autorisée à le traiter de cette façon est Enora. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'elle lui ait demandé sa permission.

Il avance pour entrer dans la tente mais, se fait arrêter. Il commence vraiment à perdre patience !

-Attendez, fait la voix de Lancelot. Ne devrions-nous pas parler de ce qui s'est passé avant ?

-Comment ça, ce qui s'est passé ? gronde Tristan. Elle a sauvé le crâne chauve, voilà ce qui s'est passé !

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, soupire Lancelot en levant les yeux au ciel –Enora a vraiment une sale influence sur Tristan. Vous avez vu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Gauvain et Galahad grimace en se tortillant. En fait, ils ont évité d'y penser, la situation est déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça. Ce qu'ils ont vu les a perturbés et ils ne savent pas quoi en penser.

Bors hausse les épaules en grommelant, ne semblant pas plus préoccupé que ça.

Dagonet reste impassible, tout comme Tristan.

C'est Arthur qui répond à la question en les surprenant tous.

-Elle a sauvé Dagonet, commence-t-il. Peu importe comment elle s'y est prise, nous ne pourrons sans doute jamais le savoir. Le fait est qu'elle a sauvé l'un d'entre nous en risquant sa propre vie. Je refuse d'envisager qu'elle puisse incarner le mal comme me le dicterait un évêque ou une personne étroite d'esprit. Soyons sérieux ! Elle a plus que l'occasion de se retourner contre nous mais, ne l'a jamais fait, au contraire. Elle nous a toujours aidé et Dagonet, voir nous tous, serait mort sans son intervention. Qui sait combien de fois elle nous a sauvés sans que nous le sachions. Mais, chacun d'entre nous sait au moins une chose : elle a le cœur bon et est incapable de faire le mal. C'est à tout cela que je me fie.

Tristan le regarde avec un respect nouveau alors que Bors et Dag hoche la tête, apparemment d'accord avec ce discours.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesce Gauvain. Elle a eu plus que l'occasion de nous tuer et ne l'a jamais fait. Elle nous a même aidés sans que nous ne demandions quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, elle est gentille, confirme Gal.

-C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à la voir comme une sorcière, soupire Lancelot.

-Je la vois comme un miracle, avoue le commandant. Une envoyée de Dieu.

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes mis d'accord, je peux y aller ? soupire Tristan avec impatience.

Ils lèvent tous les yeux au ciel alors que Tristan entre sans attendre de réponse. Il se fige néanmoins à l'entrée sans pouvoir faire un pas de plus. Elle là, allongée et aussi pâle que la mort. Elle semble si fragile que s'en est inquiétant. Il la voit ouvrir les yeux et blêmir encore plus en le remarquant. C'est à cet instant que sa colère fond et il se sent incapable de prononcé le moindre mot.

-Tu es sûr mon chemin, gronde Bors en le poussant.

Il le laisse entrée en se mettant sur le côté, ne relevant pas la violence de son ami.

-Toi et moi avons une discussion à terminer jeune fille ! crie-t-il en bombant le torse.

Mais, comme Tristan avant lui, il se dégonfle quand son regard tombe sur Enora.

-Tu sembles bien mal en point, marmonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cette femme est-elle bien certaine que tu n'as rien ?

Enora sourit, un sourire fatigué qui leur déchire le cœur. Elle semble plus qu'épuisée. C'est Dagonet qui craque le premier.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu te montrer aussi inconsciente ! s'écrie-t-il. Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise ! Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi stupide ?

Les yeux d'Enora se remplissent de larmes alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour parler. Un gros sanglot sort à la place de ses mots. Elle se prend la tête dans les mains alors que son corps tremble.

Dagonet reste penaud et incertain alors que tous les regards se sont posés sur lui, accusateurs. Il s'approche d'elle et s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui caresse les cheveux en soupirant.

-Pardonne-moi, souffle-t-il.

-Je ne pouvais pas te perdre, dit-elle finalement tout en pleurant. Tu ne pouvais pas me demander d'accepter de te perdre !

Dagonet se baisse pour poser son front contre le sien tout en caressant ses poignets. Il sait pourquoi elle a fait ça, il sait pourquoi elle l'a protégé. Mais, ça le tue de savoir qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour la sienne. Et ça l'effraie. Parce que ça prouve qu'elle est capable de donner sa vie pour tous ceux qu'elle aime. Et elle en aime tellement. Leurs vies sont dangereuses, sans cessent confronter à la mort. Qui sait combien de temps elle survivra avec un tel comportement ? Et pourtant, il sait qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour elle.

-Et moi je devrais accepter de te perdre ?

Tout le monde se fige en se tournant vers celui qui vient de parler. Tristan ne laisse jamais transparaitre la moindre émotion face à eux. Pourtant, en cet instant, ses yeux sont remplis de douleur, de colère, d'amertume. Il semble sur le point de s'effondrer, de hurler… ou de tuer. Pourtant, Enora ne semble pas effrayer. Elle le regarde avec tendresse et remords.

-Laissez-nous, ordonne-t-elle difficilement.

Ils hésitent. Tristan est un être instable et ils ont beau être presque certains qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Enora, ils sont hésitant à prendre le risque.

-Maintenant, ordonne-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme alors que ses yeux se durcissent.

Alors, ils obéissent. Bors se tourne vers elle avant de sortir. Il ne sait pas comment le dire, il n'est pas vraiment du genre sentimental non plus. Alors, il se contente de souffler durement :

-Plus jamais !

Et il s'en va.

Tristan regarde la jeune femme soupirer en fermant les yeux. Elle se détend enfin avant de le regarder.

-Dagonet s'en fait pour trois fois rien, annonce-t-elle. Je n'ai rien de cassé, je suis juste très fatiguée.

-Fatiguée ? hurle Tristan sans même réaliser alors qu'Enora tressaillit. Tu as failli en mourir ! Peu importe ce que tu as fait pour le sauver, ça a failli te couter la vie !

-Bien sûr que non, le contredit-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point.

-Il semblerait que si ! Et si ça t'avait été fatal ?

-Et bien, j'aurais sauvé Dagonet tout de même !

-Au risque de mourir ?

-Évidemment ! C'est mon ami ! Je l'aime comme tel !

-AU POINT DE ME LAISSER SEUL ?

Tristan regrette ses mots dès qu'ils sortent de sa bouche. Le visage d'Enora se contracte de douleur et elle blêmit encore alors que des larmes apparaissent de nouveau dans ses grands yeux.

-La dernière chose que je veux est de me retrouver sans toi, souffle-t-elle. Crois-moi, Tristan. Je ne voudrais jamais faire quoi que ce soit capable de nous séparer. Pardonne-moi si c'est ce que j'ai laissé croire. Mais… Dagonet est mon ami, mon frère ! Je ne pouvais pas non plus choisir de le laisser mourir. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait de moi ?

Il avance et se laisse tomber à genou à ses côtés. Il lui prend la main sans rien répondre et le silence s'installe.

Il a cru la perdre. Il a cru qu'elle allait le laisser et il a cru en mourir. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Elle est arrivée sans lui demander son avis et il a tenté de la repousser aussi fort que possible. Pourtant, son cœur savait. Il savait qu'il était lié au sien et que, désormais, il ne pourrait faire sans elle. Et, aujourd'hui, il tente de la retenir aussi fort que possible. Une voix, vicieuse, lui souffle que tout es sur le point de changer, que quelque chose va se produire. Il n'écoute pas et se contente de lui serrer la main plus fort.

**Pov Enora**

Je l'attire à moi, le forçant à se coucher à mes côtés et me plonge dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus penser à ce qui s'est passé, jamais. Si Tristan a eu peur, j'ai eu tout aussi peur. Je ne veux pas mourir et, pourtant, je suis passée bien près peu importe ce que j'en ai dit. Il s'en est fallu de peu, je le sais bien. Et j'ai failli…

Ne pas y penser maintenant. Jamais.

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? je demande, telle une petite fille.

-Et plus encore, gronde-t-il. Mais, tu sais que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir longtemps. Il faut juste que tu ne refasses plus jamais une telle chose.

Je ne réponds pas, soupire et ferme les yeux.

-J'ai eu vraiment peur, j'avoue finalement.

-Raconte-moi.

-J'ai vu…des choses et j'entendais des voix qui m'appelaient. Ils voulaient que je les rejoigne mais, je ne voulais pas. Alors ils se sont mis à crier, à dire que c'est ce que j'avais déclenché. Que j'avais changé le cours des choses et que je devais en subir les conséquences. Ensuite, ils ont dit que j'avais perdu une liberté, que cette fois, j'étais vraiment piégée ici.

J'ai murmuré tout au long, revoyant les silhouettes sombres, ressentant l'air glacial et entendant ces cris inhumains. Quand je me suis réveillée, la vieille femme m'a dit que j'avais parlé pendant ma fièvre. Son regard était impénétrable mais, elle a dû comprendre plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Et ensuite…

-Mais, tu es là, souffle Tristan, tentant de me rassurer. C'est terminé maintenant.

Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. Ils sont chaleureux, tendre. Il n'y plus une once d'ombre et je me demande momentanément si c'est la peur de me perdre qui a changé ce détail. Je m'approche et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée. J'ai besoin qu'il m'assure que je suis en vie. Il semble le comprendre et me sert fort contre lui alors que nos langues dansent ensemble.

Je l'aime. Tellement. Il fait partie de moi et je mourrais si je devais en être séparée. Ce serait comme m'arracher le cœur ou les poumons. Ce serait m'enlever ce qui me maintient en vie. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois ressentir ça si fort ? C'en est presque douloureux. Mais, en même temps, ça fait du bien. C'est comme respirer après plusieurs minutes d'apnée.

Non, ces métaphores n'ont aucun sens et ne reflètent en rien ce que je ressens vraiment. Parce que ce n'est pas explicable. Ça se vit, voilà tout.

Il s'éloigne de moi alors que son souffle heurté caresse mon visage. Il passe sa main le long de mes joues, de mes lèvres. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer que je suis bien là. Puis, un bâillement m'échappe.

-Dors, m'ordonne-t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, je proteste.

-Je veillerais sur ton sommeil, me souffle-t-il.

Il sort sa dague et la met sous l'oreiller avant de me caler contre lui. Son odeur m'apaise et son étreinte réchauffe mon corps glacé. Je ne tarde pas à partir vers le monde des rêves.

_Des cris, des pleurs, du sang. _

_Je regarde autour de moi. Des corps jonchent le sol, ne laissant presque plus de place pour avancer. Je me sens mal, vraiment mal. On appelle mon nom, une voix vague, lointaine et pourtant si proche. Comme un murmure à mon oreille._

_J'avance, encore, toujours. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je me laisse guider. Un corps m'interpelle. Je le reconnais directement._

_Je me mets à courir et me stoppe face au corps de Tristan. Je cherche son pouls, un souffle mais rien ne vient. _

_**Il est mort**__, me souffle la voix._

_-Non, je marmonne. Pas ça !_

_**Tu dois choisir. Choisi !**_

_-Ce sera toujours lui ! je crie. Sauvez-le !_

_**Une vie pour une vie. **_

_-Sauvez-le ! je hurle._

_Une douleur me sert le ventre et je hurle en me repliant sur moi-même. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache les entrailles, que l'on me déchire de l'intérieur. Je crie autant que je peux, portant ma main à mon ventre. Quand je la retire, elle est couverte de sang._

_Je baisse les yeux vers ma blessure et manque de vomir. Une entaille me traverse le ventre, faisant dépasser un fil rouge. Au bout, un petit corps mort se trouve à la place de Tristan._

_Je hurle de toutes mes forces en reculant, paniquée._

_**Tu as choisi. C'est ta décision.**_

_Je continue de crier, priant pour me réveiller tout en serrant fort les paupières._

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps en sueur tout en sentant le corps endormi de Tristan contre moi. Sa respiration apaise la panique mais, la nausée est toujours présente. Sentant que je ne pourrais la retenir bien longtemps, je me lève et sors de la tente. Je m'éloigne autant que je le peux avant de remettre ce que la vieille dame m'a forcée à manger.

Je me laisse ensuite à terre, plaçant une main sur mon ventre.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix féminine. Il faut un instant à mon cerveau pour réaliser qu'il s'agit de Guenièvre qui s'accroupi près de moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, tu dois te reposer ! me reproche-t-elle.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'avoue. C'était horrible. Je doute de pouvoir me rendormir.

-Si le chevalier Tristan se réveille, il n'appréciera pas de te savoir dehors, soupire-t-elle.

-Je sais mais, il me fallait prendre l'air.

-Est-ce que ça été si terrible ? demande-t-elle. De Leur parler je veux dire.

Je frissonne, comprenant de qui elle parle.

-Ils ne sont pas doués pour mettre à l'aise, je plaisante minablement. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Elle me prend la main, un air inquiet et respectueux sur le visage.

-Ce que tu as fait est tout simplement extraordinaire, souffle-t-elle. Tu as fait preuve de force et de courage. Très peu en aurait fait autant.

-J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, rien de plus. Je suis loin d'être courageuse ou forte. Je me suis effondrée.

-Tu ne te vois pas clairement. Tu étais peut-être comme ça à ton arrivée mais, les épreuves t'ont forgée. Tu n'es plus celle que tu étais lorsque Merlin t'a fait appeler. C'est impossible.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. C'est certain, je ne suis plus la même qu'avant. Mais, est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mieux au contraire quelqu'un de pire ? Je l'ignore.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, continue Guenièvre. Le chevalier Dagonet.

Si je l'aime ? Il fait partie de moi, presque autant de Tristan. Oui, je l'aime, il a toujours été là et je sais qu'il ne s'en ira jamais. Il est de mon devoir de lui rendre ce qu'il m'a donné.

-Tes amis ont beaucoup de chance, assure Guenièvre. Avoir une personne prête à donner sa vie pour la leur…Très peu ont ce privilège.

-Ils n'ont pas été de cet avis, je grimace.

-Les chevaliers ont eu peur pour toi.

-Tu me tutoies ? je demande soudainement. C'est la première fois.

-J'ai pensé que c'était approprié. Est-ce le cas ?

-Oui, évidemment.

Elle me sourit avant de se relever et de s'en aller. Je me relève à mon tour et rejoins la tente avant le réveil de Tristan. Je m'allonge alors qu'il enroule un bras possessif autour de moi. Je suis toujours surprise qu'il réagisse de cette manière avec moi. Quand un chevalier s'approche pendant son sommeil, il dégaine son poignard. Surtout quand je dors près de lui. Il est si protecteur. J'adore ça, je me sens comme si j'étais unique. Peut-être le suis-je pour lui.

Je me blotti contre lui, le serrant dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux. Je lui ai fait du mal. Et je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas recommencer. Pourtant, je l'aime.

-Pardonne-moi, je souffle tout en sachant qu'il ne m'entend pas.

Parce que, peu m'importe le prix à payer, ce sera toujours lui. Mon choix se portera toujours sur lui.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et que le cauchemar ne vous a pas paru trop...sanglant mdr.

Alors Enora s'est réveillé et semble assez bien se porter mais, il semblerait aussi qu'elle ait subi un ou deux chocs au passage. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? A-t-elle tout dit à Tristan sur ce qu'elle a vécu pendant son "sommeil" ? Et le cauchemar ? Est-ce une peur ou un message que l'on lui envoie ? Trouvez-vous que les chevaliers ont été trop gentil avec elle ? Et Tristan commencerait-il à guérir de son handicap émotionnel ? De quoi Enora s'excuse-t-elle au juste ?

Je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui ^^ (les questions ne me semblent pas trop bizarre pour ce chapitre xD)

Laissez moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bisous.


	34. Chapter 33

******Heu...Comment dire ça ? Je suis désolée ? NON, attendez, ne tirez pas, j'ai une excuse...plusieurs, promis !**

**Alors déjà, il y a eu les examens plus la fête pour les résultats, après je me suis reposée un peu (grasse mat,...). Ensuite, la préparation du déménagement vite suivi par mon anniversaire et ensuite le déménagement voulant dire pas internet. Je ne récupère internet que mercredi mais, je suis super gentille alors je squatte l'ordi de ma soeur pour vous poster le chapitre, quelle bonté d'âme je peux avoir, je m'épate moi-même. Et au cas où vous poseriez la question, je passe encore les portes et mes chevilles ne me gênent pas plus que ça xD**

**Je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression de tirer un peu en longueur, faut dire que la suite approche et que j'ai un peu de mal à lâcher cette fic que j'écris depuis plus d'un an ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez même s'il est moins bon que les autres, d'autres révélations seront au rendez-vous (bon sang je parle comme un présentateur de télé réalité :O )**

**Trêve de bavardage, on s'en fout de ma vie. D'ailleurs, je remercie ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici xD**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews sur l'autre chapitre, c'est-à-dire: Lotelemna Nullame Pitchoune69 emichlo Moon Plume Rukie-chan Midnight Fantasy Abby Gwla10; **

**elenavd : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) Celle sur Twilight est juste en pause pour les raisons expliquées plus haut mais, la suite ne devrait plus tarder... Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

**Camille : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ La suite répondra a ta question j'imagine ^^ Tu comprends que je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ;).

**Je vous laisse (enfin) lire la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 33.**

-Tu es sûre...

-Tristan, je te jure que si tu me demandes encore si je suis sûre d'être en état de repartir, je vais vraiment m'énerver !

Je souris en le voyant grimacer et marmonner. C'est mignon de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi mais, c'est également énervant. Je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant. Une nuit de sommeil semble avoir suffit à ce que je sois sur pied même si le cauchemar et les interrogations sont toujours là.

Pour résumé, je vais parfaitement bien physiquement mais, à l'intérieur, c'est un vrai bazar et je ne conseil à personne d'y faire un tour ! Je porte une main à mon ventre avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

_Parce qu'il y a un moment idéal pour penser à ça ?_

Quand ce sera fini, quand je serais persuadée qu'on est tous en sécurité et que nous ne risquons plus rien alors, peut-être, que j'y penserais et trouverais même le courage d'en parler au deuxième concerné. Pour l'instant, je dois rester concentrer sur ce qui arrive et sur le fait que je dois convaincre Arthur sans même savoir comment !

Je soupire et me force à sourire quand Tristan me lance un regard suspicieux. Je rejoins ensuite Airas, à l'écart des autres.

Je n'ai pas encore osé les affronter. J'ai peur de leur réaction. Il n'y a pas eu de suite à l'affrontement suivant mon réveil. Je n'ai vu que Tristan et Guenièvre.

-Tu te caches ?

Je sursaute et me tourne pour faire face à Dagonet. Face à moi, les bras croisé et un air goguenard, j'ai presque envie de le frapper.

-Tu comptes encore me crier dessus ? je riposte en plissant des yeux.

Il grimace et son air moqueur se change en culpabilité. Bon ok, j'aurais peut-être dû éviter de lui rappeler qu'il m'a engueulée comme une enfant alors que je venais de lui sauver le derrière. Après tout, il s'est excusé. Mais, j'avoue être légèrement sur les nerfs ce matin. Enfin, plus que d'habitude s'entend.

-Désolée, je marmonne en soupirant.

-Mauvaise humeur ?

-Oui, je souris piteusement.

-Nous partons maintenant, me prévient-il. Il est temps de ramener ce cher Alecto. D'ailleurs, le gamin semblait beaucoup se soucier de ton état.

-De mon état à moi ? je m'exclame, ébahie.

-Oui, comme tu dis. Autant dire que Tristan n'a pas été ravi. Il est parti en grognant.

Il a les yeux dans le vague et un sourire narquois que je ne lui connais pas. Je soupire. Tristan fait vraiment des affaires pour pas grand chose tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'Alecto demande de mes nouvelles ?

-Je lui parlerais, je soupire avec une mine sombre.

-Devons-nous prévoir de quoi soigner ou enterrer l'un de vous deux ?

Je regarde Dagonet en écarquillant les yeux. Non qu'il soit aussi taciturne que Tristan ou autre mais, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà entendu plaisanter et surtout pas l'avoir entendu faire de l'humour noir !

Puis, je remarque qu'il semble incroyablement joyeux. Ses yeux ont perdu la lueur de mélancolie qui j'y lisais souvent. En fait, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il semble totalement bien, en paix.

-Tu fait des plaisanteries douteuses toi aussi, maintenant ? je demande.

-On te l'a dit Enora, tu as une mauvaise influence sur nous, répond-t-il alors qu'un sourire doux et tendre effleure ses lèvres.

Il tourne ensuite les talons et s'en va. Je fronce les sourcils de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore loupé ?

Je reviens à la réalité quand Tristan passe devant à cheval, son satané oiseau sur l'épaule.

-Attends ! je l'appelle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il avec surprise.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Cesse de fuir Enora, je t'ai connue plus courageuse.

-Je ne fuis pas, je retarde la confrontation.

Il se contente de me fixer intensément, le regard plein de sous-entendu. Je me tortille en rougissant, mal à l'aise avant de céder.

-Bon, d'accord, je fuis ! j'avoue, Mais, j'aimerais aussi qu'on ait une...

-Et bien, ce ne sera pas avec moi que tu prendras la fuite !

Et sur ce, il part. Oui, vous avez bien lu, il me laisse toute seule derrière, livrée à mes plus grandes peurs et sans me laisser terminer ma phrase. Bon, j'exagère, si je n'aie pas encore été brûlée vive, j'imagine qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une sorcière. Et Dagonet agissait normalement... enfin, à peu de chose près, il faisait juste des plaisanteries bizarres.

-Ben alors, tu n'es pas encore prête ?

Je sursaute et me tourne pour me trouver face aux chevaliers dans leur ensemble. C'est moi ou je me fais beaucoup surprendre aujourd'hui ?

-Si, si, je bafouille en me mettant en selle.

Nous avançons en silence. Un silence gêné pour ma part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de leur côté mais, moi, je suis mal à l'aise. J'imagine qu'une discussion aiderait. Mais, il est maintenant de notoriété publique que je fuis les problèmes faisant appel aux sentiments. S'ils ne parlent pas, je ne le ferais certainement jamais et la tension ne risque pas de disparaître.

Guenièvre se met à mes côtés sans pour autant faire la discussion, ce dont je la remercie. Le peuple suit plus ou moins rapidement. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas continués d'avancer au lieu de nous attendre... Mais, bon, c'est leur problème après tout. S'ils ont envie de traîner sur les routes, grand bien leur face. Personnellement, j'ai hâte de rentrer et de retrouver Vanora. Ainsi qu'Éric d'ailleurs avec qui les relations ne devraient plus être aussi compliquées depuis sa romance avec Félicie. Enfin, s'ils sont toujours ensemble, s'entend. Ça fait tout de même plus d'un mois que nous sommes sur les routes. Heureusement, il ne reste plus que deux ou trois jours maximum si on avance lentement d'après Tristan. Et je lui fais confiance sur ce point, c'est son domaine.

Néanmoins, lorsque nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit et que je m'installe avec les chevaliers dans un silence toujours aussi lourd pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de parler.

-Vous allez vraiment continuer de faire comme si vous n'aviez pas de question à poser ? je m'exclame, les faisant sursauter.

-Des questions ? s'étonne Bors de manière très peu convaincante alors que les autres se tortillent, gênés.

-Bon sang, je m'énerve. Si vous avez des choses à dire, dites-les ! Si vous voulez m'accuser de sorcière ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, j'attends ! Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme des merlans fris devant leur pêcheur parce que je doute de le supporter encore longtemps !

Ils me regardent tous avec de grand yeux alors que je me sens légèrement soulagée. Ça a du bon de ne pas toujours fuir, finalement. Sortir tous ça m'a fait un bien fou.

-Tu m'as sauvé, réplique Dag après un bon moment. Je me fiche de savoir comment ou pourquoi. Si je suis encore là, c'est grâce à toi. Quel genre d'homme je serais de t'insulter alors que t'es prise une flèche pour moi.

Je rougis férocement en grimaçant. J'ai toujours autant de difficulté avec les compliments.

-Et je suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait, entame Bors. Très peu aurait agi comme toi. Ils auraient préféré se cantonner à l'arrière en attendant que l'orage passe. Et puis... t'es une bonne petite.

Je le fusille des yeux alors qu'il me lance un regard goguenard. Je me tourne ensuite vers Lancelot qui semble me sonder du regard.

-Tu as toujours chercher à nous aider, soupire-t-il. Tu as eu toute les occasions de nous nuire et tu as fait le contraire à chaque fois. Tu ne nous as jamais donné de raison de te craindre. Je ne le ferais donc que lorsque j'aurais une bonne raison de le faire. Tu restes toujours plus petite que moi, après tout.

-Merci, je grince en faisant la moue.

Je me tourne ensuite vers l'un des plus superstitieux de la bande. Galahad se mord la lèvre en me regardant.

-Si tu pouvais juste assurer que... _tu-sais-quoi_ ne sera jamais diriger contre nous quel qu'en soit les conséquences, je pense que je pourrais m'y faire, avoue-t-il.

-Comment ça diriger contre vous ? je m'indigne en fronçant les sourcils- faut dire qu'on dirait qu'il parle de Voldemort en personne. Tu crois quoi, au juste ? Que je vais te brûler vif ?

-Tu sais faire ça ? demande-t-il en pâlissant.

-Bien sûr que non, je soupire plus pour le rassurer que par conviction.

Gauvain lève les yeux au ciel avant de me sourire et cela suffit à me rassurer.

-Donc, il n'y aura pas de « sorcière » hurler d'une voix accusatrice ou de bûcher ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

Ils se regardent avant de tous éclater de rire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Je n'ai jamais ma réponse car ils se lèvent les uns après les autres pour aller se coucher. Je reste assise là, les sourcils froncer sans comprendre et sans remarquer que Bors est resté.

-Faut vraiment que je te dise merci pour Dag, commence-t-il.

-À vrai dire, j' ai surtout pensé à moi en faisant ça, j'avoue piteusement.

-Ce qui ne change rien au fait que, sans toi, Dagonet ne serait plus là. Je savais que tu tenais à lui, on l'a tous vu au point que Tristan à plusieurs fois fait des siennes à votre propos, rit-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Mais, tu étais prête à donner ta vie pour lui.

-Dagonet... c'est un peu une partie de moi, j'avoue en haussant les épaules.

-Comme Tristan ? demande-t-il sérieusement et j'ai envie de rire.

-Non, pas comme Tristan, je souris en secouant la tête. Tristan _est_ moi. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, je le suivrais jusqu'au bout. En enfer, s'il le fallait. Je ressens chacune de ses émotions, je comprends chacune de ses pensées... Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de ses crises de jalousie sans fondement. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment il peut douter de se que je ressens pour lui.

-Peut-être parce que tu n'y as pas mis les mots.

-Je n'ai jamais cru que ce serait nécessaire. On marche tout les deux plus sur les actes que sur les paroles.

-Tu n'as jamais douté, toi ?

-De se qu'il ressent ? Si, j'imagine. Il est tellement dur à déchiffrer parfois. Mais, il réussit à chaque fois à me rassurer. Par ses regards, ses actes. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire au fond. Il n'aura jamais besoin de le dire parce que je le sais.

Je le regarde ensuite moqueusement.

-Qui aurait cru que tu étais le genre à avoir ce type de conversation ! je ris.

-Ne le dit à personne surtout, grimace-t-il.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que tu es le seul à comprendre, vraiment. Avec Vanora.

-Dagonet pourrait très bien comprendre aussi. Bien que sa situation ait été très différente.

Je le regarde avec interrogation et il soupire.

-Bon sang, je deviens une vraie commère avec toi ! grommèle-t-il.

-Tu adores me raconter ces histoires, ne dis pas le contraire !

-J'imagine, sourit-il.

Je le regarde attendant qu'il commence. Les yeux plongés dans le noir, il semble se rappeler de douloureux souvenir.

-Elle s'appelait Elyabel, commence-t-il. Une fille très belle, sans aucun doute mais, plutôt jeune. À peine était-elle arrivée que Dagonet en était tombé fou amoureux. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup il faut dire. Je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard mais, tous les deux, quand il se donnait à quelqu'un, c'était pour la vie, peu importe que cette personne soit là ou non. Et cette fille est tombée amoureuse... d'un soldat romain. Il l'aimait aussi, il n'y a aucun doute.

-Pauvre Dagonet, je soupire.

-Ce n'est que le début, continue sombrement mon ami. Ils devaient se marier mais, pas au mur puisque la famille du soldat se trouvait de l'autre côté. En fait, sa famille se trouvait dans la demeure d'Alecto. Si tu as trouvé le chemin dangereux pour nous, imagine ce que ça a dû être pour un couple escorté par un minimum de garde.

Un frisson me parcourt entrevoyant la suite. J'entends presque les cris, je sens presque le sang qui a dû couler.

-Oui, ils se sont fait attaquer, acquiesce Bors. Elle a survécu, s'échappant je ne sais comment avec son soldat blessé. Quand elle est arrivée au mur, son cheval était épuisé et le soldat... Disons qu'il avait connu de bien meilleurs jours. C'est Dagonet qui les a trouvé devant la porte au milieu de la nuit. Il a emmené le soldat chez le meilleur des guérisseurs mais, ça n'a pas suffit. Il est mort alors qu'elle hurlait qu'on la laisse le voir.

Mon corps entier frissonne alors que je me mets à la place de cette fille. Je me serais sûrement jetée du haut du mur à sa place.

-Elle était anéantie au point que ses parents ne savaient quoi faire. Elle restait allongée sans vouloir manger ou boire. Elle paraissait morte. Dag l'a pris sous son aile. Il l'a emmenée dans ses quartiers, dormant devant la porte dans le couloir. Il la nourrissait, lui parlait alors qu'elle restait complètement amorphe. Il la faisait laver et continuait de l'aimer. Il s'en occupait comme s'il espérait la ramener à la vie. Pauvre fou...

-Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

-C'est là tout le mystère. Un jour, il lui parlait à son chevet, pensant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, il n'a jamais voulu en reparler. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse mais, il en a eu une. Je me souviens qu'il en a presque pleurer. Il entendait sa voix pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il a espéré, j'imagine, qu'elle commençait à guérir. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de net progrès. Elle remangeait seule, parlait plus souvent. Elle ne riait ni ne souriait vraiment mais, elle était en vie. On a tous cru entrevoir la fin de son enfer mais, aussi celui de Dagonet.

-Il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui, il y en a un. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi. Je me souviens de ce soir comme si c'était hier. Nous étions à la taverne et elle était là. Elle parlait avec Dagonet et une lumière dans ses yeux renaissait. Ensuite, elle a ri, légèrement. Elle s'est arrêté aussi vite qu'elle a commencé, se figeant avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Elle a regardé Dagonet, ensuite nous. Elle s'est levée, s'est excusée et est partie. Les jours suivants, elle semblait songeuse, distante, renfermée. Elle régressait.

Il se passe une main sur le visage alors que je suis pendue à ses lèvres, attendant une fin que j'espère heureuse alors que je sais qu'il n'en est rien.

-Le dernier jour, elle était redevenue plus ou moins normale. Elle faisait comme si de rien était, souriant même. Le soir, avant de partir, elle a caressé la joue de Dagonet, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il a regardé partir avec inquiétude. Le lendemain, on a dû défoncer la porte verrouillée de Elyabel pour retrouver un corps sans vie mais, dans le sens définitif cette fois. On n sait même pas comment elle est morte. Certains disent qu'elle s'est empoisonné, d'autres, qu'elle a décidé de mourir et que sa volonté était si forte que la mort n'a pas pu la refuser. D'autres encore, disent que le chagrin a simplement eu raison d'elle. J'ignore pourquoi mais, Dagonet ne semblait pas autant choqué qu'on ne l'aurait cru, juste résigné. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, comme s'il avait su depuis le début que ça arriverait. Il l'a tenu dans ses bras pendant des heures et c'est lui qui a refermé le trou de sa tombe. C'est également lui qui a fait en sorte qu'elle soit enterrée avec son soldat.

-Voilà qui explique pas mal de chose j'imagine.

-Il ne s'en est jamais remis, même s'il a préservé les apparences. Je pense que tu la lui rappelles un peu. Le genre de personne prête à donner sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aime. Mais, surtout ta relation avec Tristan. Il s'inquiète parce que Tristan ne prend aucune précaution pour sa vie alors qu'il est certain que tu le suivras de près s'il disparaissait.

Je pince les lèvres. Je sais que j'ai un instinct de survie défaillant, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais, je ne réponds rien. Parce qu'il a raison, bien sûr mais, également parce l'histoire que je viens d'entendre sonne comme un mauvais présage et qu'elle me glace jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur.

-Cette histoire est horrible, je souffle en essuyant une larme qui coule.

-Derrière chaque chevaliers se cachent une histoire morbide. Regarde Arthur sa mère a été assassinée par son propre peuple. Quant à Lancelot... Il n'est pas devenu le plus grand coureur de jupon que le mur ait connu pour rien. Je pense avoir été le seul épargné. J'ai rencontré Vanora très rapidement et je ne l'ai plus jamais quittée.

-J'ai peur Bors, j'avoue à mi-voix. Les choix approchent et je crains de faire le mauvais le moment venu.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait plus chez toi qu'un visage angélique. Tu n'as d'ailleurs jamais rien eu d'angélique et ce peu importe ce qu'en pense Arthur.

-Je l'admets, je souris.

-Tu feras toujours le bon choix. Tu l'as toujours fait.

Il m'embrasse me front et part, me laissant seul. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et soupire. Y aura-t-il seulement un bon choix ? Il y en aura un certainement plus acceptable que l'autre mais, ça n'en fera pas un bon pour autant.

-Le froid devient difficile à supporter.

Je sursaute et me tourne pour faire face à Guenièvre qui s'assied à mes côtés.

-J'en ai pourtant l'habitude, continue-t-elle. J'ignore comment tu fais.

-Je ne le sens pas, j'avoue. Hier encore, j'aurais pu mourir de froid mais, aujourd'hui, je ne le sens plus.

Elle me dévisage et un voile de tristesse passe dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

-Je t'ai enviée, tu sais, réplique-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ils parlaient de toi comme d'un miracle. Celle qui allait tout changer et nous sauver. Je me bats depuis l'âge de dix ans. J'ai tenu une épée pour la première fois alors que je marchais à peine. Un arc quand j'ai eu huit ans. J'imagine que j'aurais aimé être celle qui allait tous nous sauvé. Mon orgueil en a pris un coup.

Elle hausse les épaules avant de me sourire.

-Et maintenant ? j'interroge et son sourire s'efface.

-Je te plains. J'ai appris tout ce que tu avais sacrifié, tout ce que tu as dû endurer. Merlin n'est pas un homme mauvais mais, il est égoïste et fait ce qu'il faut pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne dis pas qu'il savait ce qui t'arriverait en arrivant, au contraire. Mais, il savait ce que tu abandonnais. Et il savait aussi que les chances pour que tu acceptes de rentrer après tout ce temps passé auprès des chevaliers étaient limitées.

-Il sait ce qu'il veut et il est clairement égoïste. Ce que je ne peux pas lui reprocher. Je l'ai été plus d'une fois.

Elle me regarde sérieusement, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Tu sais que les Saxons n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Ils nous pourchasseront et nous attaquerons. Ils veulent tout détruire, mon peuple y compris. Et ils y arriveront si nous avons pas Arthur de notre côté.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, j'acquiesce.

-Merlin a dit que tu le convaincrais. Comment ?

-Merlin devrait attendre mes réponses avant de partir. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais. Ma priorité est de sauver ceux que j'aime. Une fois au mur et leur liberté acquise, je traîne les chevaliers hors de cet endroit pourri par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. Cette fois, j'ai assez donné !

-Tu sais que ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Tu ne veux pas fuir, je le sais.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle en sait décidément beaucoup trop ! Il est vrai que je me suis jurée de ne plus fuir devant un Saxon, de les tuer tous jusqu'au dernier. L'idée de m'en aller et de laisser ces barbares prendre les terres des autres en détruisant tout sur leur passage... et d'autres femmes pourraient se retrouver dans ma situation de départ. Je peux être égoïste mais, je doute de pouvoir me pardonner ça.

Je rejoins Tristan qui n'est pas de garde cette nuit. Je lui souris alors qu'il me sonde du regard.

-Tu leur a parlé ? demande-t-il.

-Oui. Ça va aller maintenant.

Je l'embrasse et l'entraîne avec moi pour nous coucher. Je me sers contre lui, jouant avec ses cheveux pour me passer les nerfs.

-Tu es bizarre en ce moment, entame-t-il. Me diras-tu ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois que je suis un peu stressée en ce moment, je souffle en essayant de ne pas me tendre quand sa main touche mon ventre. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et j'ai hâte de rentrer. Histoire de me reposer un peu... et d'avoir un peu de temps avec toi, je termine en l'embrassant.

Il me tourne sur le dos, me surplombant et j'éclate de rire. Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le son.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que Dagonet nous retrouve ?!

Je continue de rire suite à sa remarque, toujours étonnée de l'entendre plaisanter. J'aime regarder les changements s'opérer chez lui. Il y a vraiment du bon !

Il remplace sa main par ses lèvres et j'arrête de rire immédiatement. Il s'éloigne, me laissant à bout de souffle et appuie son front sur le mien.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer également, avoue-t-il et je souris.

-De rentrer chez ton vrai chez toi ou au mur ?

-J'avoue que revoir mon pays ne me laisserait pas indifférent.

-Et tu m'emmèneras avec toi ?

-Tu sais que oui.

-Tristan ? je l'appelle, sérieuse. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait m'arriver quelque chose ? C'est la fin.

-Promet-moi que... que tu vivras.

-Enora, là, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Parle-moi !

-Les Saxons ne sont pas loin, je les sens. C'est comme s'ils pourrissaient chaque bouffé d'air que je respire. Comme du poison. Il faut que tu me promettes !

-Il ne nous rattraperons pas, me rassure-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas de paroles rassurantes et fausses ! Tu oublies que je sais certaines choses. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que, quand tout sera fini, tu seras encore en vie.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et une lueur d'inquiétude y passe. Il comprend que je ne demande jamais rien sans raison valable.

-Que sais-tu ? insiste-t-il

-Je t'ai vu, toi, dans mon sommeil, je commence avec hésitation. Je t'ai vu mort.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-J'aurais pu y croire si ce que j'avais rêvé pour Dag ne s'était pas révélé être vrai.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Si je dois donner ma vie pour que tu ailles bien, ne doute pas un seul instant que je le ferais ! je réplique avec ferveur.

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète, avoue-t-il.

J'ouvre les yeux la première, une nouvelle fois. Mon premier réflexe est de passer ma main sur mon ventre mais, celle de Tristan y est déjà. Un élan de panique m'envahit. Sait-il ? A-t-il deviné ?

Je me redresse pour le regardé. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si mauvaise chose. Peut-être que tout ce passera bien et que je pourrais avoir les deux. Je souris avant de réveillé Tristan à l'aide de baiser léger et de caresse.

Une fois réveillé, il attrape mon visage et m'embrasse, encore ensommeillé.

-Je vais aller retrouver les autres, je souffle, sachant qu'il doit partir devant.

-Ce sera bientôt fini, me rassure-t-il.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, la peur au ventre. Oui, ce sera bientôt fini mais, qu'y laisserais-je au passage ?

Je trouve Arthur facilement, chose rare. Il est dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir, je commence alors qu'il sursaute. Tu risques de griller le peu de neurone qu'il te reste.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'était pas un compliment ? soupire-t-il.

-Parce que ce n'en était pas un. J'avoue être vexée, j'enchaîne et il me lance un regard interrogateur. Je m'attendais à ce que les autres m'évitent mais, pas toi.

-Je ne t'évite pas, voyons ! Je réfléchis, voilà tout.

-À propos de Merlin et les pictes ?

Il me regarde surpris et je souris, moqueuse.

-Je sais des tas de choses, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, je ris légèrement. Mais, malgré tous mes défauts, je ne suis pas une hypocrite ou une manipulatrice. Du moins, pas quand la vie des gens en dépend.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Merlin m'a parlé et m'a demandé de te convaincre pour cette histoire de chef. J'imagine qu'il attendait quelque chose de plus subtile mais, il s'agit de ta vie et je n'ai pas a décidé pour toi de comment tu la construis.

-Tu es décidément vraiment surprenante, jeune Enora, sourit-il.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois fâché, j'avoue. C'est rassurant de voir que je ne finirais pas brûlée ni décapitée.

-Donc, tu dois me convaincre ? Maintenant que tu as laissé la subtilité de côté, que diras-tu ?

-Qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es le seul capable de les diriger, si tu ne le fais pas, ils pourraient tous y rester. Tu as beau être en colère après eux, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à laisser une race entière se faire massacrer !

-Donc, tu es du côté de Merlin ?

-Merlin est le responsable de tout ce qui m'est arrivé en commençant par mon entrée dans votre monde, Arthur ! je m'insurge. Tu ne peux pas plus lui en vouloir que moi. Mais, il n'est pas le seul concerné ! Puniras-tu des femmes, des hommes et des enfants innocents payer pour le crime de leur chef actuel ? Tu trouves leur manière de vivre barbare, ce que je ne peux te reprocher, ils vivent en pleine nature. Mais, tu peux changer ça. Limiter les massacres, faire de ce peuple, _ton_ peuple et tous les sauver ! Refuseras-tu vraiment de faire ça ?

-Tu es trop convaincante pour ton propre bien, sourit-il tendrement. Mais, tes paroles m'inquiètent car, j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas que de moi.

-Je ne compte pas m'en aller si je dois me battre contre les Saxons. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, pas après ce qu'ils ont failli faire et certainement pas après ce qu'ils projettent de faire !

-Je craignais cette réponse.

Nous nous regardons un instant avant que les autres ne nous rejoignent et que je saute sur mon petit-déjeuné.

Arthur n'a rien dit mais, je sais qu'il m'a écouté et qu'il prendra la meilleur des décisions.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à jouer mon rôle jusqu'à la fin et faire avec les choix que je ferais.

* * *

Et voilà. J'ai beau le relire et le rerelire, c'est toujours pareil: trop de blabla pas toujours utile, je me dis que je devrais avancer plus vite mais j'ai peur de bacler du coup ^^' Je ne peux me fier qu'à votre jugement ^^

Dites-moi tout ;)

Quand j'y pense, on s'approche à grand pas de la fin, ils arrivent bientôt au mur (ils y arriveront sûrement au prochain chapitre, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prolonger ^^'). Comment voyez-vous la fin ? Pensez-vous que ce sera une fin heureuse ? Une fin malheureuse ? Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez pour voir si c'est en accord avec ce que j'ai décidé ;)

J'en suis à 215 review, celui qui publiera la...disons 220 ème (c'est possible, non ?) aura droit à une interview publiée xD (ou de poser une question autre que "comment ça fini" ou quelque chose y approchant ;) )

Laissez moi pleiiiiiiiiiin de review surtout ;)

Bisous et à bientôt cette fois, promis ;)


	35. Interview de Mikipeach

Bonjour, et non pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui (je ne suis pas si rapide xD) mais, le cadeau attendu d'une de mes lectrices.

Alors, déjà, un grand merci à Mikipeach qui posté la 220ème review mais aussi à tous les autres qui review ma fiction, m'encourage,… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça motive ^^

Comme promis, Miki (tu acceptes le surnom, pas vrai ? ^^) a eu droit à une interview illimitée ou une question de son choix à laquelle j'étais obligée de répondre. Elle a choisi l'interview et, dans sa grande générosité, a accepté de vous le faire partager ^^ Je vous transmets donc ses questions, accompagnées de mes réponses en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à les lire que j'ai eu à y répondre (bon sang, c'est moi ou ça fait très officielle tout ça ? XD)

Bien, voici donc la première partie de son interview ;)

« Alors je suis Mikipeach reporter du journal Fanficophilie. Aujourd'hui, nous avons eu le plaisir de rencontrer Roselia001, une jeune et talentueuse auteur de fanfic qui nous fait rêver, rire, trembler (surtout quand elle menace de faire passer un de ses persos à la moulinette/pan) avec sa plume et ses histoires.

Parmi ses œuvres nous pouvons citer **Joue avec moi**, **Le courage de t'aimer, Pour ce que je suis** et, bien sûr, une de ses fanfics les plus populaires, contant les aventures du Roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers, faisant baver les lectrices devant Tristan (ahem *tousse*) et nous faisant faire des syncopes quant à l'évolution de son histoire (parce qu'on veut tous une belle fin avec un mariage et pleins de mini-Tristan et de mini-Enora/meurt)… Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je parle de la fameuse fanfic **Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer** !

Et aujourd'hui, notre chère Roselia001 va répondre à quelques questions pour satisfaire notre curiosité (fin de l'entrée en matière bidon/va se pendre):

1) Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire une fanfic sur le Roi Arthur ?

Tout bêtement, en regardant le film. Il faut savoir qu'après **Joue avec moi, **je n'avais plus du tout l'intention d'écrire. Je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré sur quoi que ce soit. Et puis, j'ai revu le film par un total hasard et BAM, c'est tombé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui reste devant son écran ou sa feuille de papier en attendant que les idées viennent. Les idées me viennent toutes seules, sans prévenir et je me sens obligée de les écrire et de les partager. Ce n'est pas toujours un avantage, en fait. Je dis ça parce que je me retrouve tout de même avec sept fanfictions publiées dont un OS, une finie et cinq en court xD. Et je ne parle même pas des projets en cours que je ne suis pas sûre de poster ^^' Ni du projet sans aucun rapport avec Fanfiction, c'est-à-dire un projet personnel…

Donc, en résumé, les idées viennent simplement et je les écris. Et comme j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Tristan, ça a été comme une évidence (oui, comme le parfum xD).

2) Le personnage d'Enora t'es apparue de suite… ou bien y a-t-il eu plusieurs ébauches de cette charmante jeune fille qui a capturé le cœur de notre mystérieux chevalier ?

Il y a eu une première ébauche oui. Pas tellement pour le caractère, je l'ai vue directement avec ses traits de caractère-là. Mais, au début, elle devait être de l'époque des chevaliers. Seulement voilà, la personnalité ne convenait pas (de mon point de vue) à l'époque et j'ai donc laissé tomber. J'entends par là, vraiment laissé tomber, j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait jamais de suite parce que je voyais Enora de cette façon et que je ne voulais pas la changer…

Et puis, un soir, alors que je me prenais la tête pour trouver une solution, l'idée m'est venue du voyage dans le temps et l'histoire dans son ensemble avec. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que j'y ai tellement réfléchi que j'en ai rêvé xD. Je m'étais tellement pris la tête avec ça avant de dormir ( vive les troubles du sommeil xD ).

Il y a aussi une anecdote que la plupart connaisse mais, à la base, Enora devait tombé en premier sur les Pictes mais, finalement, ça ne me convenait pas parce que ça ne collait pas avec ce que j'avais prévu pour la suite…

3) Pourquoi faire d'Enora la fille de Merlin ? As-tu songé à en faire une fille normale sans la moindre particularité magique ?

Sincèrement ? Non. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Enora m'est apparue d'une seule façon et je ne voulais pas la changer.

Pourquoi la fille de Merlin ? Parce que ça collait avec le reste, que c'est comme ça que j'ai mené le « mystère ». Si bien qu'au bout, certaines lectrices (s'il y a des lecteurs au temps pour moi ^^) m'ont dit: « ah, ben oui, c'est logique ». Parce que si on regarde bien, tout colle. Merlin fait appelle à ses dieux pour avoir de l'aide parce qu'il se fait trop vieux pour gérer son propre peuple. Qui de mieux que sa descendante direct pour ça ? Une descendante qui avait hérité des pouvoirs de son ancêtre, ce qui n'était peut-être pas le cas du reste de la famille…

Donc oui, Merlin m'est apparu comme bouc émissaire directement ainsi que chaque caractéristique d'Enora.

4) As-tu l'intention de faire d'autres fanfictions sur le Roi Arthur ? Genre après l'histoire d'amour de Dagonet en faire une sur Galhad ou Gauvin ?

Je dirais que tout est envisageable. Même si je n'ai pas d'idée vraiment précise comme pour cette fiction ou le projet sur la fiction de Dagonet ( qui n'est plus un secret pour personne ;) ), j'ai eu des idées. Une bien plus précise que les autres seraient sur Lancelot. L'explication que j'ai imaginée pour qu'il devienne un tel coureur de jupons incorrigible. Gauvin a été envisagé également mais pas Gal ^^ ( ne me tue pas surtout xD ).

5) Ton OS **Depuis toujours et à jamais **t'es venu à l'esprit comment ? Diffère-t-il totalement de la fin de la fanfic (ouiiiii attention je me dirige vers une pente glissante mais, non, je jure que je ne veux pas savoir comment ça fini… puis bon; tu ne manques pas d'idées pour nous pondre une fin malheureuse et tragique si l'envie t'en prend :p) ?

Alors, j'ai écris une grande partie de cette OS alors que j'étais très déprimée. Écrire a toujours été un exutoire pour moi et cette OS n'aurait jamais dû être publié sans les encouragements d'une de mes sœurs qui avait les larmes aux yeux après le jet final.

Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question clairement, ou peut-être que si, on verra où mon monologue me mène ^^. J'ai effectivement écris cette OS en imaginant la réaction d'Enora après la mort de Tristan ( je l'ai dit, je déprimais ^^'). Je savais déjà qu'elle serait enceinte ( c'est prévu depuis le début ) et je ne la voyais donc pas se jeter du haut du mur… Alors, je me disais qu'elle ne se sentirait pas coupable de partir si elle donnait naissance à leur enfant. Qu'elle se sentirait rassuré de savoir qu'il serait auprès de ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle pouvait enfin rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aime. Parce que l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Tristan est si fort qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, c'est physiquement et psychologiquement impossible !

Donc, c'est une fin envisagée qui… je le dis, ne le dis pas ? Bon allez, vous l'avez mérité ;)

C'est une fin qui aurait pu être acceptable, qui l'est même mais, qui ne verra le jour que dans cet OS.

Vous voilà rassurée ? Mince, où est passée mon côté sadique ?

Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis une personne réaliste, qui ne va jamais totalement vers une « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Regardez ma fic **Joue avec moi** il y a des zones d'ombres, on ne sait pas finalement s'ils ont leur Happy End éternel où s'il ne s'agit que d'une bombe à retardement. Damon pourrait très bien finir seul au final. Cette fin existe parce que je voulais l'avis des lecteurs. Comme ils étaient plus ou moins tous pour une fin heureuse avec ou sans transformation, j'ai coupé la poire en deux et je les ai laissé imaginer leur propre fin. Ce que je ne pense pas faire pour **Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer **même si plusieurs fins sont toujours envisagées ^^

6) As-tu d'autres idées de fanfictions ? Si oui, sur quel sujet ?

Si je devais écrire toutes les idées qui me passent par la tête, une centaine de fics non terminées verraient le jour xD Je suis obligée de me retenir.

Mais, j'ai un projet qui avance plutôt bien puisque je commence le deuxième chapitre en deux jours. C'est une fiction sur **Thor**. Même si elle n'a toujours pas de titre ^^ Le fait est que je trouve Jane Foster pas faite pour lui (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne l'imagine simplement pas finir sa vie avec elle, surtout qu'un problème de taille existe c'est que c'est un dieu, futur roi de surcroit alors qu'elle n'est qu'une humaine et je ne vois pas Thor abandonner son peuple pour elle.).

Disons qu'il s'agit d'un mariage forcé où les deux protagonistes ne voudront pas vraiment de l'autre. Thor se voit forcer par son père de prendre épouse et, au bout de longues conversations interminables où Odin lui explique pourquoi Janes Foster n'est pas envisageable, il cède, entendant raison sans pour autant être d'accord et détestant d'avance la future élue sur qui il a le choix.

Son choix se portera sur Freya, déesse de l'amour qui rejette depuis toujours les demandes en mariage des autres mais dont la mère décide d'intervenir.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que la fiction aborde un terme délicat : l'inceste. Si Thor ne voit que par Jane, Freya, elle, a juré amour éternel à Freyr, son jumeau et dieu de la vie.

Je n'en dis pas plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle verra vraiment le jour justement à cause de ce sujet sensible…

7) Quel lien entre ton histoire et le titre de ta fiction: **Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer **? (car bon pour l'instant notre chère Enora reste avec Tristan… j'ai de ces questions woah/pan).

Tu n'as jamais remarqué toutes leurs disputes même encore maintenant ? Il se déteste parfois autant qu'ils s'aiment. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer et donc à se repousser pour mieux se retrouver à chaque fois. On a parfois l'impression qu'ils se testent l'un l'autre, qu'ils ont besoin que l'autre le rassure.

Et c'est un peu ça. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont prononcés les mots « je t'aime ». Enora dit que ce n'est pas nécessaire et qu'ils le comprennent par leurs actes. Et c'est le cas. Quand Enora se dispute avec Tristan, le repousse, elle le teste pour voir s'il l'aime assez pour la retenir et pour supporter. C'est le même pour lui. Leur histoire d'amour est un test constant à cause de cette absence de mot dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont besoin. Parce qu'ils donnent plus d'importance aux actes que l'autre peut avoir pour le/la garder.

Il se repousse pour mieux s'aimer… Je ne vois pas de meilleur manière de les décrire.

8) Une question sur une fanfic différente: **Le courage de t'aimer** ( que je viens de commencer 8D ). Quelles différences y a-t-il entre Vicky et Enora ? Ont-elle néanmoins un point commun que toutes tes héroïnes ont dans tes fanfics ?

La différence est certainement que je trouve Enora plus forte. Victoria est fragile, vraiment fragile. Et, elle rit peu, est assez renfermée.

Enora, au contraire, a une certaine joie de vivre qu'elle conserve même après tout ce qui lui est arrivée. Même si elle prend le temps de se remettre. Elle rit, socialise assez facilement avec ceux qui l'approche, finalement (bon, je ne parle pas des boulets, du boudiné ou de mono-sourcils, ils ne comptent pas ^^'). Les chevaliers le disent: Enora dégage une lumière. Elle n'est pas spécialement belle -bien qu'elle soit décrite comme mignonne- mais, cette lumière attire les autres vers elle.

Il y a certainement d'autres différence auxquelles je ne pense pas forcément mais que d'autres auront peut-être remarqué ^^

Pour leur ressemblance, je n'en vois pas vraiment, je dois dire. Je les vois tellement différentes autant physiquement que psychologiquement… Si certains voient des ressemblances, je serais ravie qu'ils me disent lesquelles, histoire de voir si je n'en fais pas sans le remarquer ^^

Ce que je peux dire, c'est que je mets chaque fois une partie de moi dans mes personnages, une partie de ma vie parfois. Comme je l'ai dit, écrire est un exutoire et même les fanfics me permettent de libérer certaines choses…

9) Y aurait-il ( si je ne me trompe pas ) une histoire d'amour entre Fred et Vicky ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Fred au lieu de George si c'est le cas ?

Effectivement, même si George aura son importance, c'est bien de l'histoire de Fred et Victoria dont il s'agit… Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, la faute à mon imagination. L'histoire entière s'est dessinée dans ma tête et c'était Fred et Victoria qui était en scène… Peut-être parce, même dans les livres, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour lui sans bien savoir pourquoi…

10) Et une dernière question pour clore cette première partie de l'interview (revenant sur **Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer **… désolée, c'est celle que je connais le mieux pour l'instant et que j'ai bien lu): J'ai beaucoup aimé les premiers chapitres où on voit Enora sympathiser avec les chevaliers, se lier d'amitié avec eux ainsi qu'avec Vanora… bref, est-ce qu'un jour tu voudras faire des chapitres bonus racontant d'autres anecdote de la vie d'Enora en compagnie des chevaliers au mur d'Hadrien ? (genre des idées qui t'ont traversées l'esprit mais que t'as pas voulu mettre pour diverses raisons… et oui, je suis le genre de fille à kiffer les scènes coupées, surtout quand elles sont bien faites et me permettent de me plonger avec plus de bonheur dans le film…pourquoi cette info… parce que lire un chapitre bonus où Enora se met à sortir une réplique Mission Cléopâtre, ou apprend à Lancelot à danser la salsa, ou se fait des shoots en compagnie de Bors, ou le fameux monologue d'Enora pour faire chier Tristan quand ils sont à cheval…Bref, anisa j'aimerais 8D/meurt).

Alors, oui, ce genre de chapitre existe, que ce soit dans ma tête ou par écrit parce que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les effacer… Si je ne les ai pas mis, c'est pour ne pas charger les chapitres parfois déjà long de détail ou scène qui n'apporte pas forcément de plus. Des scènes d'on je pouvais me passer, en fait…

Je pense au monologue d'Enora en particulier ou des moments avec Tristan et d'autres chevaliers. Mais également des cours de danse (après tout, Enora ne dit-elle pas qu'elle est du monde artistique dans le premier chapitre ?). Mais, chut, je n'en dis pas plus pour une bonne raison.

C'est que j'ai un projet en cours pour cette fiction: Je veux en faire un « livre » grâce à Adobe Reader avec une couverture de devant et derrière, l'histoire, des anecdotes pour certains passages, des chapitres bonus et surtout, une partie gros délire où les lecteurs poseraient les questions aux personnages quel qu'ils soient comme s'ils existaient et où ils leur répondraient.

Ce n'est qu'un projet, je ne sais pas s'il verra le jour, il est commencé en tout cas. Les chapitre sont en correction intensive en ce moment bien que ma bêta lectrice soit absente pour le moment…

Et puis, ça dépend des lecteurs, de leur envies… »

Et voilà, je pense que j'en ai dit plus qu'il ne le faut parfois dans ces réponses mais, je ne le regrette pas parce que vous le méritez vraiment. Pour me soutenir, être là à chaque chapitre, me rebooster quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration. Parce que, si vous n'étiez pas là, je ne sais pas si je serais aussi loin aujourd'hui ^^

Donc merci à tous ainsi qu'à Mikki (surnom adopté :p ) et la suite pour bientôt ;)


	36. Chapter 34

**Coucou ! Alors, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre (je n'ai pas trainé cette fois xD). Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'en pense. Il n'est pas vraiment joyeux il faut dire. Mais pas vraiment triste non plus. Mais bon, je m'égare. Quels meilleurs juges que vous ?**

**Encore merci à akasha54, Ailinn D'avalon, macho, Mikipeach, Moon Plume, Gwla10 , Rukie-chan, Midnight Fantasy Abby, The Lily and the Hawk.**

**Risn:** Coucou, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ Pour la fin, les réponses sont pour bientôt. La fin est vraiment proche maintenant, ça me déprime rien que d'y penser xD. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ;) Elle m'a fait très plaisir.

**elenavd: **je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Pour tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, je suis désolée et je le fais dès que possible. Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas de PC avec accès internet et j'utilise donc toujours mon gsm ce qui n'est pas pratique. Mais, promis, vous aurez vos réponses dès que je sais. Je prendrais sûrement le temps de le faire un peu ce soir déjà ^^**

**Un dernier petit truc et puis je vous laisse en paix. J'ai fait une vidéo (première de ma vie soyez indulgent xD) sur cette fiction. Vous la trouverez à cette adresse http / : m . youtube watch?gl = BE&hl = fr&client = mv - Google &v = duZh7QgPce0 (enlever les espaces). Bon par contre, c'est l'adresse que j'ai sur mon gsm -_- je ne sais pas si c'est la même sur un PC mais, elle est également sur le forum Edeinn's World (en même temps je lui fait de la pub, elle sera contente ^^).**

**Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 34.**

Quand nous arrivons enfin au mur, je suis complètement harassée. J'ai du mal à tenir sur mon cheval, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

Il faut dire que je ne suis pas la seule dans cet état. Lucan est derrière Dag, endormi contre son dos. Quant aux autres chevaliers…on ne peut pas dire qu'ils avancent aux pas de course. À moins que ce ne soit mono-sourcil qui ne les ralentisse. Si c'est ça, je les comprends entièrement et les soutiens. Rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir, j'ai envie de faire demi-tour.

_Et dire adieu à un bon bain suivi d'un bon lit dans les bras de Tristan ?_

Oui, bon, je me contenterais de le nier et de passer devant lui sans le regarder.

_Si tu le nies, tu lui passes forcément devant sans le regarder._

Faut vraiment que je dorme.

Arrivée dans la cours d'entrée, nous sommes accueillis par mono-sourcil en personne et je dois, la mort dans l'âme, abandonner l'idée de l'éviter. Quand il me voit, j'ai à nouveau droit à ce regard de pur dégoût avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Je plisse les miens, me demandant si je serais capable de mettre le feu à sa robe sans être soupçonnée. À en juger par le regard d'avertissement de Tristan, non.

Je vais me mettre dans un coin pour descendre de cheval, rejointe par Guenièvre et Lucan et prête à partir vite, sans Tristan s'il le faut.

Sauf que voilà, mono-sourcil nous pète un câble. Quand il voit Alecto, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il revoit son premier amour après des années de séparation. Ça pourrait être mignon si ce n'était pas autant flippant et si Alecto ne semblait pas aussi terrifié.

Et puis, s'il n'a pas envie de se laisser regarder… il le voit déjà assez bien non ? Il veut quoi ? Vérifier qu'il a toutes ses dents ?

Et puis, comment ça _il _a triomphé ? Non que j'ai quoique ce soit contre lui et qu'il n'a pas voulu tenter de se battre. Il n'empêche que le petit est resté pépère dans sa carriole pendant qu'on se tapait les saxons. S'il est toujours en vie, c'est un peu grâce à nous quand même !

Vient ensuite le grand moment super émouvant qui aurait dû avoir lieu avant notre mission de la mort: la remise de la liberté des chevaliers.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que mono-sourcil a presque l'air déprimé de devoir tous les donner. Il aurait sûrement préféré qu'un d'eux disparaisse au passage.

_Tu m'étonnes ! Dans Harry Potter, il aurait été super dans le rôle de Voldy. Et son pot de colle aurait fait un super serpent. Ou un Queudver aussi, pourquoi pas._

Je souris à cette idée, regardant le pot de colle en question. C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, il me semble qu'il est toujours dans l'ombre de mono-sourcil. Pour ma défense, il est tellement insignifiant qu'il est facile de ne pas le voir ou d'oublier l'avoir vu.

Les chevaliers vont chercher leur « ordre de congé », un air légèrement dégoûté en même temps que soulagé. Il faut dire que le terme employé pour ce document n'est pas le bon. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin de leurs ordonner de s'en aller, ils n'attendent que ça !

Ils prennent donc à chacun leur tour leur liberté, adressant des regards meurtriers au mono-sourcil ou son pot de colle. Tristan passe en dernier. Il prend le document, s'apprête à partir avant de se raviser.

Je le vois soupeser la boîte des documents avec un air concentré. J'écarquille les yeux. Il ne va quand même pas … ?

Mais il le fait. Il prend la boîte et tourne les talons, me rejoignant alors que je le fixe comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il le remarque et hausse un sourcil en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Ben quoi ? Demande-t-il d'une voix bougonne.

-Tu… Laisses tomber, je grommelle en secouant la tête. Pas possible !

Il hausse les épaules, me suivant alors que je rejoins l'emplacement de mes quartiers. J'arrive presque au bâtiment, salivant d'avance à la pensée d'un bond bain qu'une chose inconnue me saute dessus.

-Tu es en vie !

-Ou je l'étais, je gémis en tanguant sur mes jambes alors que Vanora se recule, me jaugeant d'un air critique.

-Et tu la laisses marcher alors qu'elle est si fatiguée ? S'indigne-t-elle en fusillant Tristan du regard.

-Je ne suis pas impotente non plus, je tente de tempérer.

-Je vais demander à Bors qu'il te po…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me sens décoller du sol. Je reconnais la fragrance de mon Tristan et ne panique donc pas. Je suis plutôt agréablement surprise. Vanora le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est MOI qui la porte, explique mon homme d'un air bougon.

-Tu lui as fait quoi pendant votre absence ? Me demande-t-elle alors qu'il démarre.

-C'est juste mon néandertalien, je réplique d'une voix endormie en me laissant aller contre lui.

Mes paupières se font lourdes alors que je sens une sorte de torpeur me gagner. Un demi-sourire idiot étire sûrement mes lèvres, mais ces changements chez Tristan me font l'aimer encore plus et me montrent que j'ai pris les bonnes décisions jusqu'ici. Ça m'apporte de l'espoir. Si j'ai réussi jusqu'ici, pourquoi pas pour la fin ?

C'est dans un état second que je me rends compte que le vent a cessé et qu'on me dépose sur une surface douce.

-Bain, je marmonne sans ouvrir les yeux.

-J'attends l'eau chaude, murmure-t-il.

-T'es parfait, je soupire.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça, réplique-t-il et je sens sourire dans sa voix.

Je ne réponds rien n'en ayant plus la force. Je ne reprends un peu conscience que lorsque je le sens me déshabiller et je tente de l'aider du mieux que je peux. L'eau chaude me tire un soupir de bien-être complet et j'arrive à entrouvrir les yeux. Tristan est assis à même le sol, face au bac. Je lui souris alors qu'il prend l'éponge humide pour frotter mon corps. Il est délicat, m'aidant à me relever quand c'est nécessaire et me recouchant. Je mets ensuite ma main dans la sienne et reste ainsi un long moment.

-L'eau devient froide, intervient finalement Tristan en se levant. Il faut que tu sortes avant d'être malade.

Il me relève et m'enroule dans un tissus. Il me porte une nouvelle fois sur le lit. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, consciente que ce n'est pas le geste le plus sexy que j'aurais pu envisager, mais ce n'est pas comme si Tristan n'avait pas vu pire. Il connait tout mes défauts, je n'ai pas besoin de paraitre parfaite. S'il n'a pas encore fui, ce n'est pas me voir bailler qui le fera partir.

Je le sens s'éloigner et attrape sa main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-C'est à mon tour de me laver, explique-t-il et je sais qu'il sourit une nouvelle fois.

Je le relâche donc et me laisse partir vers le sommeil, consciente que nous sommes en milieu de journée.

_Il fait chaud, une chaleur malsaine. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et tout est noire autour de moi, je ne vois rien. Je me tourne dans tout les sens mais rien. Juste cette chaleur et des cris inhumains. De cris de souffrance._

_**Sacrifié.**_

_Je sursaute. Cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue. Cette sensation aussi. Quand ?_

_**Tu l'as sacrifié.**_

_Je me bouche les oreilles, mais la voix vient de l'intérieur. Elle est dans ma tête._

_**C'était ton choix.**_

_**Non, elle a assez donné.**_

_**Elle doit payer. Chaque vie doit être payée.**_

_**Elle l'a déjà fait.**_

_**Il mourra, elle doit sacrifier.**_

_**Il faut lui rendre sa liberté.**_

_**Trop tard.**_

_Les voix se disputent, ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir et j'ai beau les supplier de se taire, ils crient de plus en plus fort._

_Je me sens tomber à genoux alors que des flash de sang et de mort m'asseyent en même temps que les cris. C'est insupportable. La chaleur augmente et je n'arrive plus à respirer._

_Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'ils peuvent dire et les images défilent trop vite pour que je les distingue correctement. Puis, l'une d'elle se fixe et un visage s'incruste dans ma tête._

_**Traitre…**_

Je me relève, le souffle coupée et collante de transpiration. Le bain n'a servi à rien visiblement. Une main me caresse le dos et je la reconnais immédiatement.

-Tu n'arrives même plus à dormir, soupire Tristan.

-Tout va bien, je marmonne en me frottant les yeux.

-Tu ne hurlerais pas dans ton sommeil si tout allait bien, crache-t-il en se relevant. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire ?

-Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, je soupire avec agacement.

Il me foudroie du regard et je grimace.

_Mauvais plan de lui dire que ça ne le regarde pas. Tu veux qu'il claque encore la porte ?_

Je veux qu'on arrête de me prendre la tête. C'est assez difficile comme ça.

_Tu devrais commencer par arrêter de te plaindre. C'est eux qui risquent de mourir, pas toi !_

-Je suis désolée, je souffle autant à Tristan qu'à ma petite voix. La fatigue me rend méchante sans raison.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ? Depuis les saxons, tu ne t'es pas réveillée une seule fois paisiblement.

-C'est que…je crois que ça a réveillé certaines choses.

Je ne mens pas…. Pas vraiment. Disons qu'il interprète ma révélation d'une certaine manière qui n'est pas vraiment correct et que je me retiens de le mettre sur la piste. Il pense que je parle de ce qu'ils m'ont fait alors que je parle de ces voix qui me harcèlent. Toujours les mêmes mots, toujours les mêmes sensations, toujours les mêmes voix. Et pourtant, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je me relève pour aller me rafraichir et il me suit. Il s'appuie contre le battant de la porte, me regardant avec chaleur et je lui souris.

-Nous partirons le plus tôt possible, me prévient-il. Nous n'avons plus besoin de rester.

Je détourne le regard en me mordant la lèvre. Je sais que je dois dire quelque chose, essayer de lui expliquer, mais je ne vois aucun moyen de le convaincre de partir alors que je reste.

-Toujours ce mauvais pressentiment ? Interroge-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. On en a pourtant parlé.

Je hausse les épaules et un soupire agacé lui échappe. Je n'ose pas le regarder, me sentant coupable. Il veut que je lui parle, mais j'en suis incapable. Lui dire ce que je sais ne m'aidera à l'éloigner.

-Je vais aller voir Vanora, je réplique en fermant ma robe.

-Enora, soupire-t-il.

-On en parlera, d'accord ? Mais, plus tard. Là, j'ai envie de retrouver mes amis.

Je l'embrasse rapidement et sors tout aussi vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me rattraper.

J'avance dans les rues boueuses pour retrouver Vanora quand je vois Éric. Il se fige un instant avant de s'approcher à vive allure. Il me sert ensuite dans ses bras brièvement avant de s'éloigner et de me regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Je n'ai rien, je ris légèrement alors qu'il fronce les sourcils.

-Oui, juste des hanches en plus, sourit-il moqueusement alors que je me fige, indignée. On aurait pourtant cru que tu perdrais du poids.

-Espèce de….

Je lui envois un coup de poing dans l'épaule alors qu'il rit, fier de lui. C'est vrai que j'ai pris un peu de ventre depuis quelques jours. Comme si le fait d'accepter sa présence l'avait poussé à se manifester. Et j'ai peur que ça n'aille pas en s'arrangeant. Avec un peu de chance, les choses seront réglées avant.

-Bonjour Enora.

Je me tourne vers Félicie qui me sourit timidement et je lui réponds de la même manière. On ne tente plus de s'arracher la tête, on avance, non ? On ne va pas en plus se prendre dans les bras !

-Salut, je réponds. Vous n'auriez pas vu Vanora ?

-Sûrement avec Bors et ses enfants, répond Éric en se rapprochant de Félicie.

Je souris. Il a l'air bien avec elle.

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne. Il fait vraiment sombre maintenant, la nuit est tombée et je n'ai pas envie de trainer seule.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'on me fonce dedans, m'envoyant au sol.

-Enora, s'exclame Arthur en me relevant. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue.

-J'avais remarqué, je grommelle. Où tu vas à cette allure, il y a le feu ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pire, annonce-t-il sombrement.

Je me sens blêmir. Déjà ? Je n'ai même pas eu droit à une nuit de sommeil ? Je sens le poids sur mes épaules s'alourdir.

Je remarque alors Guénièvre qui le suit de près. Elle me lance un regard encourageant et j'y puise la force nécessaire pour me redresser.

-Je viens avec toi, je souffle avec fatalité.

Il acquiesce et nous nous mettons en route. Nous arrivons au mur et je grimpe les marches, arrivant essoufflée en haut.

-Je croyais que tu allais chez Vanora ? M'accueille Tristan. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel sans lui prêter attention et regarde par-dessus le mur… avant de reculer vivement.

Ils sont nombreux, trop nombreux. On va tous se faire massacrer ! On va finir en hachis Parmentier avant d'avoir pu lever une épée et….

_Quel optimisme ! Ça fait plaisir à voir._

Il y en a de trop.

_Les pictes sont sûrement nombreux aussi. Ils ne décideraient pas de se battre s'ils ne pensaient pas avoir une petite chance._

À moins que ce ne soit des suicidaires !

_Essaie de te rappeler tes cours d'histoire ! Qui gagnait d'après le prof ?_

Je n'ai JAMAIS écouté les cours d'histoire !

Guenièvre regarde à son tour avant de se tourner vers Arthur qui a les yeux rivés sur moi. Je lui souris tristement. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision pour lui mais je sais qu'il l'a déjà prise.

Il regarde alors les chevaliers tour à tour. Ceux-ci ne savent ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je les comprends, ils ne se sentent pas vraiment concernés par cette histoire, ils veulent juste partir.

Arthur regarde ensuite vers le bas. Je fais de même et vois les villageois, entassés devant le mur. Ils nous regardent avec terreur et un peu d'espoir.

-Chevaliers, entame Arthur et je retourne mon attention sur lui. Mon voyage avec vous s'arrête ici. Puisse Dieu vous accompagner.

Sur ces paroles, il fait demi-tour. Lancelot tient deux secondes avant de le suivre, visiblement en colère. Guenièvre suit la joyeuse petite troupe et je reste là, ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement.

-Arthur ne devrait pas rester, ça ne le concerne plus, gronde Bors.

-Bien plus que tu ne le penses, je soupire, attirant l'attention sur moi. Il a beau n'être picte qu'à moitié et détester Merlin, c'est son peuple qu'on s'apprête à exterminer. C'est son sang. Tout comme le mien.

Il y a un silence tendu. Ils me fixent avec incrédulité pour certains, d'autres avec la peur de comprendre où je veux en venir.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demande Gal dans un rire nerveux. Que tu vas…rester et te battre ?

Il a dit ça comme si c'était une absurdité, mais l'inquiétude de sa voix prouve qu'au fond, il a compris.

-Bien sûr que non, elle ne le fera pas, intervient Bors en se relevant. Elle rentre avec nous. Pas vrai, gamine ?

Je ne réponds rien et n'ose regarder aucun d'entre eux.

-Enora ? M'appelle Dagonet et sa voix semble légèrement paniquée.

Je ne lève toujours pas la tête, j'ai trop peur de me faire tuer par un des regards ici présents.

-Peu importe ce que Merlin a fait et combien je le déteste pour tout ça, je soupire en croisant les bras. Ce serait injuste de faire payer ça à tout un peuple.

Une prise douloureuse se fait sur mon bras et je me sens secouer, me faisant me mordre la langue. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre me crier dessus pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Tristan

-Es-tu devenue folle ? C'est ça que tu refusais de me dire ?

-Tristan ! S'exclame Dagonet en s'interposant mais sans réussir à faire lâcher Tristan. Calme-toi, tu vas lui faire mal !

Le concerné ferme les yeux et je le regarde pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Il est blême, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Je voudrais lui demander pardon, le supplier de me pardonner. Comme je voudrais qu'il comprenne, qu'il accepte. Rien n'a d'importance pour moi si ce n'est sa vie.

Il inspire profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est furieux, je le vois.

-Toi et moi allons avoir une petite conversation, articule-t-il difficilement. En privé, ajoute-t-il durement alors que Dag ouvre la bouche.

Il m'entraine alors avec force dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches alors que je tente de le suivre comme je peux. Il va vite, me tirant quand je ralentis. Il m'entraine dans ses appartements, me balançant littéralement à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller.

_Il s'apprête peut-être à nous tuer._

Merci, je me sens très rassurée !

_Je dis juste ça comme ça._

Tristan se tourne lentement vers moi alors que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Depuis quand as-tu pris cette décision ? Demande-t-il dans un murmure glacial.

-Le jour sur la glace, quand j'ai sauvé Dagonet. Il y a eu ce rêve, ces voix, ces images. Je savais que les saxons reviendraient, je te l'ai dit. Je n'étais juste pas sûr de savoir quand et où, mais je savais que je serais là. Je savais que je devais être là.

-Rien ne t'y oblige ! Crache-t-il en donnant un coup dans le mur.

-Si les saxons battent les pictes, je suis l'une de celles qui sait exactement comment finiront les survivants. Et tu me crois capable de partir avec vous avec ça sur la conscience ?

-Depuis quand tu soucies-tu des autres ?

J'accuse le coup, sachant qu'il parle sous le coup de la colère même s'il n'a pas tort.

-C'est peut-être ça le problème, je réponds simplement. J'ai assez pensé à moi.

-Et à moi ? Tu y penses ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois.

Il ferme les yeux en serrant les poings si bien que je me demande s'il se retient de m'étrangler. C'est sûrement le cas, il a toujours eu du mal à contrôler sa colère.

-Si tu restes, je reste, annonce-t-il.

-Non, je panique. Surtout pas ! Tristan, n'y pense même pas !

-J'ai pourtant toujours été clair ! _Je t'emmènerai partout où j'irai, et je te suivrai partout où tu iras_. Ça en fait parti.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu. Si tu restes, tu meurs. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Même si je dois t'attacher à une carriole, tu partiras d'ici demain matin !

-Et si je ne reste pas, qui me dit que tu ne mourras pas ?

-Moi.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je tente de soutenir son regard. Je vais lui mentir. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire jusqu'ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut qu'il s'en aille.

-Dans ce que j'ai vu, il y a la version où tu es là et où tu te fais tuer. Il y en a une autre, où tu es absent. Nous gagnons et je suis toujours là.

Il détourne la tête, refusant d'entendre. Je m'approche et lui prends le visage, le forçant à me regarder.

-Tristan, tu sais ce que je sais faire. Je suis la plus apte à me défendre ici. Ils auront besoin de moi. De plus, ils sont une partie de moi. Je suis du sang de Merlin, peu importe à quand ça remonte. Tu ne peux pas me demander de les laisser mourir parce que tu t'inquiètes inutilement, et je refuse de fuir devant un saxon.

-Et je refuse de te laisser mourir.

-Je ne mourrai pas, je l'assure. Et je te rejoindrai. Quand tout sera fini, je reviendrai près de toi et nous pourrons commencer à faire de vrais projets, ensemble.

Il me prend les poignets alors que je caresse son visage, que je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser. Il plante son regard déterminé dans le mien et articule chacun de ses mots comme pour que je les imprègne.

-Je. Ne. Partirai. Pas. Sans. Toi.

Je ferme les yeux, dépitée et reprends mes mains. Je me détourne de lui et vais me poster à la fenêtre. De là où je suis, je vois les feux de l'autre camp. Les saxons. Des êtres brutaux sans aucune valeur. Ils prennent tellement de plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Ce ne sont que des monstres. Et Tristan veut rester pour leur faire face ou m'emmener avec lui.

Mais aucune de ses options n'est la bonne. Je ne peux pas partir et il ne peut pas rester. Si je l'éloigne, il vivra. Mais, je dois réussir à le tenir à distance et ce n'est pas gagné. Une idée germe dans mon esprit et je me méprise pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Il ne me laisse pourtant pas le choix. Je prends donc un visage résignée, me surprenant pour faire preuve d'autant de talent en comédie pour la première fois de ma vie.

-Très bien, je soupire et un éclair de surprise passe dans ses yeux avec de la méfiance. Mais, j'ai une condition.

-Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile, grommelle-t-il.

-J'ai une stratégie pour eux qui les aideront à gagner. Tu pars devant, le temps que je les aide à tout mettre en place. Quand c'est fait -et avant que le combat ne commence, je t'assure-, je rejoins et on s'en va.

-Enora…, commence-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Tu ralentiras un peu, pour que je puisse te rejoindre plus rapidement. Ça nous évitera de perdre du temps. Je veux nous éloigner avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Il est hors de question que tu restes dans les parages.

Il se met à tourner en rond dans la chambre, marmonnant dans sa barbe. J'attends en croisant les doigts. C'est un pari risqué et la seule solution. S'il refuse, je ne sais vraiment pas quelle autre ruse je pourrai utiliser. C'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve. Il faut que ça marche.

Il s'arrête en soupirant.

-J'imagine que c'est tout ce que j'obtiendrai, réplique-t-il finalement d'un ton las.

Je laisse échapper un léger soupir de soulagement alors qu'il tourne un visage dur vers moi.

-Tu leur dis tout ce que tu as à dire et tu me rejoins, ordonne-t-il d'un ton glacial. Pas de contretemps, pas de retard. Si tu tardes à venir, je viendrai te chercher et les saxons n'auront pas l'occasion de te tuer, je le ferai moi-même.

-Merci, je souris en le rejoignant, le prenant dans mes bras.

Je me sens mal, coupable, menteuse. Je me sens traitre. Je l'ai trahi, mais je n'ai vu que ça. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que quand il prendra la décision de venir me chercher, ce sera fini. Et que les saxons ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Au fond de moi, je suis terrorisée. J'ai peur que nous perdions, j'ai peur de mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais, plus encore, je ne veux pas que Tristan meurt.

Pour faire taire mes pensées et ces images qui me hantent, je l'embrasse. J'y mets tout ce que je ne peux pas dire, tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que je peux lui donner. Et il me le rend.

Je m'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le dévorant de baisers pour me souvenir de chaque parcelle de son être. J'y puiserai ma force, mon courage, ma volonté. Je m'éloigne un peu, lui lançant un regard coquin.

-On est enfin seuls, je fais remarquer. Personne pour nous interrompre, une porte verrouillée, un lit douillet. Que demander de plus ?

-Moins de vêtements ? Sourit-il moqueusement.

-Oui, tu as raison. Beaucoup, beaucoup moins de vêtement.

Il agrippe mes cheveux et me ramène à ses lèvres, m'embrassant avec passion. Des frissons me parcourent toute entière alors que je gémis de bonheur. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu l'avoir de cette façon. Et c'est peut-être la dernière.

Cette pensée me fait mettre encore plus de fougue dans mon baiser alors que les vêtements disparaissent un à un. Il me fait tomber sur le lit, me surplombant tout en embrassant mes joues, puis ma gorge. Il est trop doux, trop tendre, trop lent. Je veux autre chose. Je lui lacère alors le dos de mes ongles et un gémissement de douleur me répond. Je prends le dessus avant de l'embrasser violemment. Je descends ensuite à sa gorge que je mords plus ou moins fort.

Quand j'arrive à son torse, j'y plante mes dents en souriant. Il m'attrape la gorge et me relève alors que je le regarde avec provocation. Il semble comprendre mon humeur puisqu'il arque un sourcil moqueur et surpris. Je dois dire que je m'étonne moi-même. Je ne me savais pas capable d'une telle envie de violence.

Il me donne alors ce que je demande, reprenant sa place du dessus. Il m'écarte les jambes et entre en moi. Ma tête part en arrière alors qu'un gémissement de soulagement m'échappe. Il n'y a que dans ses moments-là que je me sens réellement à ma place. Même si j'ai un peu mal à cause du « manque de pratique », le sentir reprendre sa place me comble.

Il entame des va et vients profonds, rapides. Mes ongles lui griffent le dos sans que je n'arrive à me contrôler alors que mes cris doivent s'entendre depuis très loin sans que je n'en ressente aucune gêne. Tristan m'attrape les poignets et me les maintient d'une main au-dessus de ma tête alors que l'autre me serre la hanche à m'en faire mal et je sais que j'aurai une marque demain.

Mon bassin va à la rencontre du sien, nos peaux claquent et nos dents mordent. Je pense que, si j'étais extérieure à la scène, je me ferais un peu peur. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer mon besoin et ça n'a pas d'importance, j'en ai juste besoin.

Le plaisir que je ressens est presque insupportable. Mon corps entier est tendu alors que je tente de faire durer le moment plus longtemps. Je voudrais le garder pour l'éternité, qu'il ne se sépare jamais de moi. Si seulement nous pouvions rester enfermer dans cette bulle, loin du monde et de la mort.

Mais, tout à une fin, surtout les plus belles choses.

Mon corps se crispe entièrement alors que mon souffle se coupe sous la force de mon orgasme. Tristan se tend alors au-dessus de moi et le sentir venir me fait presque le suivre une seconde fois.

Il nous faut un moment pour nous remettre alors que je parsème toutes les parties de son corps que je peux atteindre de baisers légers. Il me regarde ensuite et fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude avant de passer sa main sur ma joue, et je me rends compte qu'elle est humide, que des larmes y ont coulées.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'enquit-il anxieusement.

Je ris légèrement en secouant la tête. J'aurais cru qu'il était visible que je n'avais pas du tout mal.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?

Je lui souris doucement en lui caressant la joue, cherchant les mots exacts qui ne me trahiront pas.

-Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, je réponds finalement.

Cette chaleur si particulière qui n'appartient qu'à moi gagne ses yeux et je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Il vivra. Alors, au fond, qu'importe le reste ?

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Nul ? Très nul ? Passable ? (comment ça je ne suis pas optimiste ?)**

**Tristan n'a pas eu l'air content mais a été légèrement soulagé d'entendre qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Comment réagira-t-il quand il saura qu'il a été roulé ? Va-t-il vraiment la tuer ? Reviendra-t-il la chercher ou partira-t-il en décidant que finalement, c'est pas plus mal de s'en être débarrassé ?**

**Et les saxons, quel accueil leur réserve Enora ? Va-t-elle faire beaucoup de dégât ? Tristan l'enlèvera-t-il avant que le combat ne commence ?**

**Et après, que se passera-t-il ? Comment toute cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer et que veut dire toute ces voix dans les rêves d'Enora ?**

**Pour cette fois-ci, je dis que celui qui postera la 240ème review aura droit à une interview xD Je suis vraiment trop gentille, avouez :P**

**Laissez-moi plein de review, je suis en manque de sucre xD**

**Bisous.**


	37. Chapter 35

**Voici ce qui devrait être l'avant dernier chapitre. Il est assez long xD j'ai failli le couper puis, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas sympa alors, je l'ai laissé entier. Je pense que vous aller adorer la fin.**

**Bon, je me trouve toujours aussi nulle pour écrire les combats par contre è_é Mais, à vous d'en juger après tout ;)**

**Encore un grand merci à emichlo, akasha54, Midnight Fantasy Abby (**Ta surprise dans ce chapitre, on verra si tu la vois et comprend la référence xD**), Rawenal717, Ailinn, Lotelemna Nullame, Queen-Mebd et Miki (:p) pour leur review.**

**Mel: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelles lectrices (je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait des lecteurs alors bon ^^) La réponse quand à la mort d'Enora par les saxons dans ce chapitre :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ;)

**gwla10 : **la plupart des lecteurs ont la même condition xD Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ;)

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 35.**

J'ai menti. Pour Tristan. Pour moi. Parce qu'un monde sans lui perd tout son sens et que si je dois donner ma vie pour épargner la sienne ; je le ferais le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne comprendrait pas, peu importe le temps que je mets à lui expliquer. Les autres chevaliers non plus… Sauf Arthur. Lui, il sait. Et quelque part, je pense qu'il comprend pourquoi.

Alors oui, j'ai menti. Je ne l'ai jamais fait aussi aisément, surtout à Tristan. Mais, quel autre choix avais-je ? Il me haïra peut-être quand il saura mais, il vivra.

Debout devant la fenêtre, la pleine lune brille comme jamais. Je me tourne vers le lit où Tristan dort toujours. Même le regarder me fait mal. Ma main se porte sur mon ventre et la boule dans ma gorge grossie encore.

-Il faut que tu me pardonnes, je murmure. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse vraiment. Peut-être aux deux. Je sens comme un mouvement à l'intérieur de moi et je suffoque, resserrant ma main sur mon ventre. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Pas maintenant. Et pourtant, il est là, en moi et le fait de l'accepter le fait se manifester. J'ai même conscience de prendre du ventre à une vitesse hallucinante. Je sais comment s'appelle ce que j'ai fait et je connais les symptômes. Déni de grossesse. Comment peut-on ne pas le sentir, ne pas le voir ? J'ai été si aveuglée par mes objectifs que j'ai voulu faire comme si les signes n'existaient pas.

Une larme m'échappe. La vie peut se montrer cruelle mais, est-ce de l'apitoiement de penser qu'elle s'acharne particulièrement sur moi ? Je ne lui ai pourtant jamais rien demandé d'extraordinaire. Juste ceux que j'aime à mes côtés. Elle me les a pris une fois. Je ne peux laisser ça se reproduire.

Alors, je mens. En espérant que mes mensonges les sauveront.

* * *

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous maintenant !

-J'ai des choses à régler avant. Les saxons ont un informateur qui leur a sûrement parlé d'Arthur et des faiblesses du mur. Je serai là pour m'assurer que ça ne jouera pas en leur défaveur.

-Quelqu'un peut le faire pour toi !

-Tu sais très bien que non, Bors !

Je le fusille du regard et il grommelle en se détournant. Lancelot, à ses côtés, me regarde intensément et je gigote, mal à l'aise. Les autres chevaliers ne semblent pas non plus d'accord avec le fait que je les rejoigne après. Et je ne parle pas de Vanora qui tente de m'assassiner du regard. C'est joyeux pour des adieux !

-Il faut que vous partiez, j'enchaine en regardant les autres se préparer à avancer.

Je vais m'éloigner quand Tristan agrippe mon poignet. Son regard est dur, presque agressif.

-Si tu n'es pas là, je viendrais, rappelle-t-il.

-Je serais là, j'assure avec conviction.

Je m'éloigne ensuite rapidement alors que mon cœur bat si fort que j'en ai mal. Guenièvre m'attend non loin. Elle a abandonné la robe romaine pour arborer une tenue de guerrière. Le pantalon semble confortable, ne gênant pas les mouvements alors que le haut est composé de très peu de tissus. En fait, seule sa poitrine est cachée. Le reste de son corps a été peint de bleu. Les couleurs de son peuple… ou des schtroumpfs.

Quand je m'arrête en face à Guenièvre, elle me fixe longtemps, indécise. Elle prend finalement le parti de ne rien demander puisqu'elle en vient directement au sujet principal.

-Merlin nous attend pour nous expliquer la stratégie à adopter, explique Guenièvre. Il faut aussi te préparer.

Je hoche la tête et la suit. Elle m'emmène à l'orée de la forêt où mon ancêtre nous attend. Ses yeux sont braqués sur moi et j'y lis du soulagement accompagné de fierté. Je le suis un peu aussi. Pour la première fois, j'agis pour les autres et non en pensant à moi. J'aurais pu éloigner Tristan, partir avec lui mais, j'aurais laissé des femmes et des enfants à la merci de psychopathes. Alors, je suis restée.

-Nous avons pensé nous séparer, explique Merlin alors que les pictes me fixent tous avec un air de poisson ahuri. Les archers seront placés ici. Les catapultes que tu nous as conseillées seront un peu plus loin. Je serais avec ces derniers alors que tu commanderas les archers avec Guenièvre.

-Ça me semble correct, j'acquiesce. Qu'en est-il de ce dont nous avons parlé ?

-Je me charge d'enflammer les projectiles, assure Merlin avec un sourire satisfait. J'en suis encore capable. Je compte sur toi pour les flèches ainsi que… sur le champ de bataille.

-Parfait, je réplique sans lui rendre son sourire. Où est Arthur.

-Sur la colline, répond Guenièvre. Nous avons fait comme tu l'as suggéré. Il semblera seul et nous resterons cachés jusqu'au dernier moment. Ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir.

-Une dernière chose ? s'enquit mon ancêtre.

Je ne réponds pas directement, jetant un coup d'œil à notre futur champ de bataille. Quelques paysans terminent les préparatifs, mettant la paille dans les flammes pour créer de la fumée, versant un liquide noir et gluant dans des tranchés. Oui, on a suivi mes conseils. Car, après tout ce temps, j'ai compris une chose importante : c'est le feu que je contrôle le mieux, celui qui me demande le moins d'effort car je puise dans ma rage, ma haine envers eux. Et cette haine ne me quitte presque jamais. Alors, je jouerai dessus. Ça évitera de me fatiguer plus que nécessaire.

Je jette un coup d'œil plus loin, devinant sans les voir, les paysans, les soldats et surtout mes chevaliers qui s'éloignent. Je ferme les yeux pour retenir ma tristesse. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, ils vivront et c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Deux, à vrai dire, j'avoue en revenant à Merlin. La première, c'est que je sais de source sûre qu'il y a un traitre de l'autre côté. Ils doivent donc connaitre Arthur, les forces, les faiblesses. Il a dû leur raconter pas mal de choses.

-Estimons-nous donc heureux qu'il n'y ait aucun passage secret, grommelle Merlin.

-La deuxième, c'est qu'il y a un saxon en particulier que je me réserve. Cynric. Le fils du chef. Le premier qui le touche, je l'embroche pour atténuer ma frustration.

Merlin acquiesce tout en me dévisageant. Les sourcils froncés, quelque chose semble le chiffonner.

-Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois, finit-il par souffler.

-Estimez-vous heureux, je réplique d'une voix froide. Je vais enfin faire ce pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ! Ce que vous voyez n'est que la conséquence de ce que vous vouliez.

Il baisse la tête en soupirant et je me mords la langue. Le stress n'est décidément pas fait pour moi. Mes nerfs me lâchent trop facilement. Pour ma défense, il l'a bien cherché ! Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'invoquer ses dieux dorénavant. Guenièvre me prend ensuite le bras et m'entraine avec elle.

Une fois à l'écart des regards, elle me donne des vêtements aussi révélateurs que les siens et je déglutis difficilement.

-C'est obligé ? je demande d'une petite voix.

-Tu es des nôtres aujourd'hui, sourit-elle.

Je grimace et finis par soupirer. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ça ou ma robe.

_Tu as porté plus révélateur. Tu te souviens de ce short que Julian détestait._

Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude.

_Fais pas ta coincée, ils sont ici pour se battre, pas pour te reluquer !_

Rasséréner par cette pensée, je m'habille rapidement alors que Guenièvre fouille un sac, sortant des pots. Je la préviens que je suis décente et elle me tend ce qu'elle a sorti.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande avec méfiance.

-Du poison au cas où on se ferait attraper, explique-t-elle avec un regard insondable.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon souffle se coupe alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je plaisante, c'est pour te couvrir, soupire-t-elle en montrant son corps et son visage.

-Très drôle, je raille avec un faux sourire.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un plaisante, tu as l'air vraiment…

-Oui, je sais, j'acquiesce.

Elle m'aide à me couvrir avec ce… cette substance dont je ne veux pas savoir les composants. Alors que je m'attache les cheveux, je finis par ouvrir la bouche.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardaient tous comme ça ? je demande.

-Tu es l'envoyée des dieux, ici pour nous sauver, explique-t-elle alors que j'écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient vraiment celle qui nous aidera. Ils étaient un peu surpris, j'imagine.

-Oui, je suppose que je ne représente pas vraiment le soldat qualifié, je souris moqueusement.

-Moi, non plus, réplique Guenièvre en me rendant mon sourire. C'est parfois les personnes qui paraissent le plus inoffensives qui font le plus de dégâts sur le champ de bataille. J'ai vu ce dont tu étais capable. Les saxons devraient trembler.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment convaincue. Puis, je repense à son explication sur la réaction de son peuple et j'éclate de rire.

-Envoyée des dieux, je hoquette sous le regard surpris de Guenièvre. Si j'avais su qu'un jour on me qualifierait de cette façon. Si ma famille pouvait entendre ça ou même mes amis.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. Il n'empêche que, sans le vouloir, elle m'a détendue et que je me sens un peu mieux.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse.

Je me retourne, faisant place à une fille pas beaucoup plus grande que moi -rassurant, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous super grand ici. Ses cheveux sont d'un roux flamboyant et ils ressortent d'autant plus avec la peinture made in Picte. Elle sourit, montrant que sa critique n'en était pas une.

-Enora, je te présente Abby, réplique Guenièvre. La seule à demander de se trouver en première ligne.

J'écarquille les yeux. Qui peut bien vouloir se trouver en première ligne ? Mise à part moi mais j'ai quelques problèmes dysfonctionnels neuronaux. J'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de ma folie, finalement.

-Salut, je souris donc.

Elle me répond et s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose quand un grand nombre de pictes la suivent. Guenièvre inspire et me tend un arc et des flèches.

-Ça va commencer, m'informe-t-elle.

Je prends l'arme avant de repasser une main sur mon ventre. Oui, ça va commencer. Comme pour confirmer, le cri de guerre d'Arthur retend au loin, ressemblant plus à un présage lugubre qu'à des encouragements. Un adieu.

Je m'avance avec Guenièvre devant la forêt et je sens les autres arriver derrière nous. Je ne me retourne cependant pas pour m'en assurer. Je vois ma voisine se tourner vers le côté et jeté un regard au loin. Je me tourne à mon tour pour trouver Arthur, sur la colline.

-Il ira bien, je lui assure et elle tourne ses yeux vers moi.

Elle acquiesce alors que ses yeux reflètent un léger doute qu'elle balaye en serrant son arc. Nous voyons Arthur quitter sa place en nous faisant signe d'attendre et je fronce les sourcils.

Nous attendons donc, trépignant d'impatience pour ma part. Je déteste attendre, ça me met les nerfs en pelotes. Guenièvre aussi vu ses soupirs constants.

-On devrait peut-être aller voir, je suggère tout en étant consciente que je viens de dire une imbécilité.

Impression confirmé par le regard blasé que Guenièvre me lance. Oui, bon, ce n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eu ces dernière vingt quatre heures, je l'avoue.

La silhouette d'Arthur finit par réapparaitre et je suis sur le point de soupirer de soulagement quand les tambours que je commence si bien à connaître résonnent.

* * *

Pov externe

Les chevaliers avancent sur la route, suivant les convois sans entrain. Ils savent tous que quelque chose ne va pas. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ou peut-être est-ce l'absence temporaire d'Enora. Ils n'ont plus l'habitude de faire chemin sans elle pour alléger l'atmosphère. Cette petite blonde les faisant rire même dans les pires moments.

Ils se réconfortent en se disant qu'elle arrivera bientôt. Elle a promis.

Pourtant, Tristan a du mal à avancer, comme si quelque chose le retenait en arrière. Comme si s'éloigner signifiait la fin. La fin de quoi ? Le chevalier ne le saurait le dire mais une fin assez terrible pour tout détruire, il en est certain. Et Tristan trouve qu'Enora prend trop de temps mais, il ne peut en être sûr dans le cas où il a eu cette impression quelques secondes après avoir quitté le mur.

Le faucon sur son épaule émet des cris réguliers en le bousculant légèrement mais, il n'y prête aucune attention. L'oiseau est toujours comme ça quand il a envie de voler.

Puis, sans qu'aucuns chevaliers ne s'y attendent, les tambours résonnent, affolant les chevaux qui hennissent frénétiquement tout en reculant, les faisant sortir des rangs. Lancelot est le dernier à reprendre le contrôle de l'animal, lui caressant l'encolure.

Les chevaliers se regardent tous. Les tambours sont un signe. Le combat va commencer. Enora n'est toujours pas revenue et, au fond d'eux, ils n'en sont pas surpris. Ils l'ont toujours su. La blonde est comme ça. Comme si elle cherchait à se racheter d'une chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils l'ont lu dans ses yeux, Lancelot en premier. Il la connait, il la comprend parce que, quelque part, il sent qu'il devrait être là-bas, avec Arthur. Et ses compagnons le sentent aussi.

Ils sont résignés. Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils iront sur le champ de bataille une dernière fois. Parce que c'est leur place et parce qu'ils prendront plaisir à aller chercher leur amie par la peau du cou.

Tristan est le plus déterminé. Il se souvient de ses paroles, il entend encore sa voix lui dire qu'il mourra s'il reste. Et il a l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de se sacrifié pour lui. Il a envie de la tuer pour songer à l'abandonner. Si elle part, il partira avec elle, il a toujours été clair à ce sujet. Le faucon émet un énième piaillement, comme s'il réalisait ce qui allait se passer. Alors, le chevalier se tourne vers lui, le regardant une dernière fois sous toutes les coutures. Cet animal a été un fidèle compagnon jusqu'à la fin. Parce qu'il sent, au fond de lui, qu'il est temps de lui rendre sa liberté, de le laisser s'en aller. C'est un adieu.

-Hey, l'appelle-t-il en claquant sa langue à son palais. Tu es libre.

Et il élance son bras alors que son ami de toujours prend son envole sous les yeux de tous les chevaliers.

Bors regarde ensuite sa femme, son tout. Il ne sait pas s'il la reverra, il l'espère, il veut lui faire encore une bonne dizaine d'enfants, l'épouser, l'aimer. Vanora, de son côté, comprend ce qui se prépare et a envie de pleurer. Mais, elle comprend aussi pourquoi. Ce sont des chevaliers et ils n'abandonneront pas ceux qu'ils aiment dans une bataille. Alors, elle acquiesce, lui donnant son approbation silencieuse et priant pour qu'ils reviennent tous en vie qu'elle puisse engueuler Enora jusqu'à extinction de voix.

Bors voit ses enfants le regarder avec peur mais fierté et le numéro trois lui fait un signe de main. Il se détourne en se promettant une chose. S'il revient, il épousera Vanora et donnera un nom à chacun de ses enfants.

Alors, Lancelot se met à sourire, sentant qu'il prend enfin la bonne décision et le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules s'envole, le laissant léger. Gauvain répond à son sourire avec hésitation, pas certain qu'il y ait une raison de se réjouir -ils ont une fugueuse prête à se battre contre les saxons à rattrapés tout de même ! Ce qui signifie qu'ils vont devoir les affronter et peut-être y rester… Enora leur aura fait faire n'importe quoi. Sauf qu'il doute qu'il n'aurait pas agi de la même manière sans elle. Parce qu'il y a Arthur.

Galaad lui, y répond franchement. Ils vont retrouver leur petite tête blonde et massacrer ces saxons stupides. Que du positif selon lui. Il est confiant.

Ils descendent de chevaux et remettent leur armure. Tristan prend un arc et le teste. Il sourit légèrement, satisfait. Dagonet prend une hache en soupirant et Tristan lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Je me disais simplement qu'Enora me tuerait si je mourrais aujourd'hui après ce qu'elle a donné pour me sauver, réplique-t-il en grimaçant.

-Je la tuerai avant, fait remarquer Tristan. Elle ne s'en tira pas si facilement cette fois !

Les chevaliers se sourient, pas dupe que s'il l'engueulera pendant des jours, il sera tellement soulagé qu'il le fera en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils remontent ensuite à cheval pour rejoindre leur commandant et lui prêter main forte.

Lancelot arrive le premier sous le regard surpris d'Arthur. Ensuite, ils se regardent et sourient. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mot. Les autres chevaliers le suivent de près, se plaçant à leur côté et se sourient à leur tour. Ils sont réunis. Aucun d'eux n'est surpris pas l'absence d'Enora, se doutant qu'elle doit être avec les pictes.

De l'autre côté du mur, les saxons regardent avec effarement la porte s'ouvrir. Le chef s'avance en fronçant les sourcils, son fils sur les talons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ce romain ? marmonne-t-il.

Il fait un signe de main à son fils qui se place à ses côtés avec hésitation.

-Envoie ce qu'il reste de ton infanterie, ordonne-t-il à son fils.

Celui-ci ouvre grand les yeux alors que ceux qui ont entendu la nouvelle reculent légèrement.

-Tu veux tuer mes hommes ? S'exclame Cynric.

-Ce sont mes hommes ! Hurle son père en retour en se tournant vers lui, le faisant reculer.

Ils se fixent une seconde dans les yeux et, le fils voyant qu'il n'a pas le choix et qu'il doit faire profil bat pour pouvoir réclamer la fille, il obéit et donne l'ordre à ses hommes. Cynric va les suivre quand son père l'arrête.

-Toi, tu restes avec moi, réplique-t-il alors que les hommes s'avancent à grand bruit. Tu veux toujours la fille, n'est-ce pas ?

S'il la veut ? Il la veut encore plus qu'avant. Sa petite démonstration sur la glace l'a enragé. Comme cette femme peut-elle oser le défier ? Elle lui appartient, il est temps qu'elle l'accepte ! Et il le fera comprendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de l'oublier.

-C'est ce que je pensais, je ricane son père en se détournant.

* * *

Les chevaliers entendent les saxons arriver et Arthur se place face à eux.

-Chevalier, les interpelle-t-il. Cette liberté nouvelle est une récompense qui vous revient de droit ! Mais la patrie que nous cherchons n'est pas une contrée lointaine. Elle est en nous ! Et dans nos actes, aujourd'hui ! Si tel est notre destin, nous l'acceptons. Mais que l'histoire retienne que c'est en homme libre que nous avons pris cette décision !

Sur cette phrase il se retourne, sortant son épée avant de lancer leur cri de guerre, suivi par les chevaliers.

Tristan sort ensuite son arc. Il l'a vu. Le traitre. Planqué dans un arbre. Le chevalier décide de se débarrasser d'un ennui encombrant maintenant et tire avec une précision parfaite. La flèche atteint son but sans difficulté, attirant un sourire satisfait du chevalier alors que le traitre tombe de son arbre.

La bataille commence.

**Pov Enora**

Les bruits de pas des barbares se font entendre et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Guenièvre et moi nous regardons. Son regard est plus dur, déterminé. Elle est prête à sauver sa terre et son peuple. Un élan d'admiration m'étreint envers elle et un nouveau courage m'atteint. Je n'ai plus peur.

Sans même nous concerter, nous bandons notre arc en même temps. Et j'entends les archers derrière nous en faire de même. Je vise le ciel sans même concerter Guenièvre, je sais ce que je fais. Après tout, c'est Tristan qui m'a appris et c'est le meilleur en la matière.

Encore une fois, dans une synchronisation parfaite, la picte et moi tirons en même temps, amenant une réaction égale des archers. Merlin a vu juste en me plaçant avec elle. C'est comme si nous étions connectée, sachant à l'avance quand l'autre va agir sans même un signe.

J'entends les flèches voler et ferme les yeux. Je me concentre et sens le vent devenir légèrement plus fort sans change de direction. Les flèches atteignent leur cible avec précision et j'entends presque les soldats tomber. Un sentiment de satisfaction totale m'envahit.

Et ça continue ainsi, nous lançons une deuxième volée de flèches. Puis une troisième et une quatrième. Je sais qu'Arthur, de son côté, fonce dans le tas, profitant de la fumée qui le cache à leur yeux pour filer dans leur rang tel un fantôme. Le fantôme de la mort.

Ensuite, le silence revient comme par magie. Je fronce les sourcils. Ça a été rapide, beaucoup trop rapide même si le saxon n'a pas envoyé toute son armée. Je lance un regard surpris à Guenièvre et elle hausse les épaules. Suis-je la seule à ne pas comprendre ? Un mauvais pressentiment me gagne.

-Reste concentré, me souffle Guenièvre. Ce n'est pas fini.

Je hoche la tête et soupire. Je ne dois pas penser à autre chose que le combat. Je le sais.

Les minutes passent sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne perturber l'atmosphère. Puis, ils reviennent, ces hurlements de barbares s'apprêtant à attaquer, les tapements de bouclier. Ils pourraient au moins essayer de se faire discret.

C'est alors que je les vois. Alors qu'il ne devrait y avoir qu'un chevalier planté sur un cheval, il y en a sept. Un juron à tuer un mort m'échappe attirant le regard de Guenièvre sur moi. Elle voit ensuite ce qui m'a choqué et pince les lèvres.

-C'était un risque, rappelle-t-elle dans un débit rapide. Enora, tu dois rester concentrée ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète mais ils sont plus apte que nous tous réunis à se défendre !

Je ferme les yeux alors que l'angoisse me coupe la respiration. C'était pourtant prévisible. J'ai trouvé qu'il partait bien trop rapidement. De plus, comment croire qu'ils abandonneraient Arthur ?

-Enora, m'appelle Guenièvre d'une voix pressante.

-Ça va aller, je la rassure sans y croire moi-même.

Il faut juste que je le protège. Personne ne doit l'atteindre.

Je reviens aux saxons et les vois se séparer avec satisfaction. Tellement prévisible. Même moi, j'ai deviné qu'ils le feraient. Je les connais ; c'est un avantage d'avoir « cohabiter » avec eux.

Nous reprenons notre arc et nos flèches alors qu'un picte arrive avec une torche pour les enflammer. Il arrive à moi quand ma flèche s'enflamme seule et il a un mouvement de recule. J'ai un demi-sourire -le pauvre n'a dû être prévenu. Je me concentre un peu et d'autres flèches s'enflamment d'un coup. Voilà qui nous fera gagner du temps.

Je croise le regard satisfait et admiratif de Guenièvre et grimace un peu. Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

D'un signe, le chevalier que je reconnais comme étant Arthur, nous donne l'ordre de tirer. Ce que nous faisons avec plaisir. Elles touchent leur but une nouvelle fois et, quand elles atterrissent dans les tranchées, les enflammant, j'accentue les flammes. Elles séparent rapidement les troupes ennemies et je souris. Je peux avoir de bonnes idées quand je veux.

Leurs cris paniqués me donnent un frisson d'impatience. Un sentiment que seul eux fait naître m'envahit. L'envie de tuer, de les voir saigner, hurler de douleur. Je balance mon arc à terre et empoigne mon épée. D'un même mouvement, Guenièvre et moi levons notre épée et, dans un hurlement à réveiller les morts, nous nous élançons vers l'avant.

Les saxons foncent vers nous et, rapidement, nous nous affrontons. Je donne un premier coup à l'un des barbares sans même regarder qui il est. Il l'intercepte mais, ce n'est pas le cas de mon coup de genou à l'estomac et j'en profite pour glisser ma lame sous sa gorge. Il tombe au sol dans un râle écœurant qui soulage la bête assoiffée en moi.

Vient le tour d'un autre, plus coriace. Je reçois un coup de pommeau en plein visage mais, l'adrénaline me préserve de la douleur et, faisant semblant de tomber au sol, je plante mon épée dans sa cuisse. Surpris, il y porte la main et mon arme se trouve en travers de sa gorge.

Je cherche autour de moi l'un des chevaliers pour qu'il confirme mes craintes. Mais les saxons sont partout et ne me donne pas le temps de chercher suffisamment longtemps.

Un saxon semble m'avoir repéré puisqu'il fonce sur moi avec une expression haineuse. Je m'apprête à le recevoir quand il se fait écraser par une boule enflammé. Je reste un moment immobile, l'air d'un poisson sorti de l'eau avant de comprendre. Merlin a sorti les catapultes. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise que je me fais percuter. Je tombe au sol, lâchant mon épée.

-Je te reconnais, raille la voix du saxon, un air lubrique sur le visage.

Mon inconscient fait revenir des images et je le reconnais aussi. Il s'approche alors que je recule pour attraper mon épée. Je n'en ai pas le temps ; le saxon m'attrape mes cheveux et je grogne -encore cette sale habitude.

-Le fils du chef sera heureux de te revoir, raille-t-il.

La haine remplace la peur à la mention de ce monstre. Mes yeux se fixent sur les flammes qui s'avancent vers nous tel un serpent.

-Délivre-lui un message de ma part, je souffle.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais c'est un hurlement qui sort de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloigne. Je le regarde tenté d'éteindre les flammes mais, je fais en sorte qu'elles restent et le dévorent.

Je ne regarde pas plus et me détourne pour continuer de me battre. Plus loin, je vois Lancelot tomber de cheval, un saxon sur le dos. Je cours dans sa direction alors que l'autre l'étrangle. Je me jette sur le dos du saxon et nous roulons au sol. Je profite d'avoir atterri au-dessus pour planter mon épée dans sa poitrine. Je me relève et fait face à Lancelot. Tenant un poignard à la main, assis sur le sol, il semble légèrement contrarié.

-J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul, réplique-t-il en se levant enfin.

Un saxon me fonce dessus et je lui envoie un coup de poing dans l'estomac avant de lui taper la tête plusieurs fois sur mon genou et de l'envoyer au sol.

-Je n'allais pas attendre d'en être assurée, je réponds en fronçant les sourcils -il aurait pu dire merci.

Le saxon tente de se relever et Lancelot lui donne un coup de pied en plein visage.

-Tristan te cherche, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Est-il utile de préciser qu'il envisage de t'étrangler ?

Le saxon m'attrape le pied et j'aplatis celui-ci sur son visage, faisant retentir un craquement sinistre.

-Vous n'étiez pas censé rentrer chez vous ? je m'exaspère. Genre, super loin d'ici ?

Lancelot envoie un coup de pied à l'homme à terre et vu son air furieux, je juge judicieux de ne pas dire que le pauvre gars n'a même pas bougé.

-Et toi, tu n'étais pas censée nous rejoindre ? crie-t-il et j'écarquille les yeux -c'est tout de même la première fois qu'il me hurle après !

Un autre saxon arrive et, heureusement pour moi vu mon hébétude, Lancelot l'intercepte et l'égorge.

-Tu crois que c'est une idée de te battre dans ton état ? continue-t-il furieusement en montrant mon ventre.

-Quoi ? je bafouille avant de paniquer. Tu ne dois rien dire ! C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses.

-Je sais, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est toujours compliqué, de toute façon.

Le saxon oublié à terre se réveille et je lui porte le coup fatal en plongeant mon épée dans son ventre.

Lancelot me regarde avec tristesse avant de me caresser la joue.

-Tu ne devrais pas devoir te battre, soupire-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être de ceux qui meurent pour une cause. Tu es de celle qui la défend vivante.

- On n'a pas toujours le choix quand on veut sauver ceux qu'on aime, je fais remarquer.

Il sourit tristement avant que trois saxons nous tombent dessus, nous séparant.

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de mort que j'ai fait ou le nombre de coup que j'ai reçu. Je suis juste soulagée qu'aucun n'ait atteint mon ventre.

Plus loin, je vois Guenièvre sauter sur un géant qui l'envoie au sol. Profitant de n'être qu'à une courte distance, je vais l'aider. Il lève sa hache quand je lui assène un coup d'épée au niveau des côtes, le faisant s'agenouiller. Celle prénommée Abby -la fille rêvant d'être en première ligne- arrive aussi pour nous aider à le maintenir -c'est qu'il est fort ce barbare ! Guenièvre passe une corde -sortie de je ne sais où et je ne vais le lui demander maintenant- autour du coup du saxon qui tente de se débattre. Elle l'étrangle aussi fort qu'elle le peut alors qu'il donne des coups comme il peut. J'entends enfin un craquement et il tombe au sol, inerte.

Je vois Guenièvre froncer les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur quelqu'un. Je suis son regard pour trouver mon tortionnaire tuer tous ceux qui l'approchent. La haine déferle en moi, empoisonnant mon air. Et je connais le remède : le tuer. C'est donc sans réfléchir que je lui fonce dessus, entendant à peine Guenièvre hurler mon nom.

Il me voit venir et un sourire sadique apparaît sur ses lèvres, faisant monter la fureur en moi. Mon épée s'abat sur son bouclier et il me repousse. Je lui envoie un nouveau coup d'épée qu'il part avec la sienne. Il m'attrape le bras sans que je ne m'y attende et m'attire à lui en me retournant, mon dos contre son torse.

-J'ai toujours aimé ta combativité, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, m'envoyant un frisson de dégout. Ta manière de te débattre, tes ongles dans mon dos. J'ai hâte de les retrouver.

Je lui envoie un coup de coude dans l'estomac et il me lâche. Je me tourne vers lui avec le désir de le voir souffrir. Mon épée repart sur la gauche et alors qu'il part comme je l'espérais ma main attrape le bras qui tient le bouclier. J'effectue un tour sur moi-même, le bras toujours en main tout en sentant la chaleur irradier, le brûlant. Il utilise toute sa force et me repousse, m'envoyant au sol avec aisance.

-Une sorcière, remarque-t-il en fixant sa main avant de ramasser son bouclier. Père sera encore plus intéressé par l'idée de te garder.

Je lui crache dessus et il ricane. Je vais me relever mais, il m'assène un violent coup au visage. Le sang emplit ma bouche et je crache au sol.

-Continue de te débattre, susurre-t-il. Tu seras à moi à la fin. L'histoire est écrite ainsi.

-Je ne connais que la partie ou tu meurs comme un chien, je gronde, des flammes dans mes yeux.

Il s'accroupit et m'attrape par les cheveux.

-Tes yeux feraient perdre la tête à n'importe qui, femme, murmure-t-il.

Je lève mon bras pour lui donner un coup de poing. Je l'atteins mais, il continue de rire en resserrant sa prise sur mes cheveux. Il plaque ensuite sa bouche sur la mienne et j'ai envie de vomir. Au lieu de quoi, je le mords férocement. Il crie et s'éloigne avant de me gifler. Il va recommencer quand Guenièvre apparait, sortie de nulle part.

Il évite sans mal son premier coup et la repousse avec aisance. La picte se tourne vers moi et me montre un point plus loin. Je regarde et me glace. Tristan s'est planté devant le chef de ces barbares et s'apprête à se battre. Je ferme les yeux alors que Guenièvre se bat avec Cynric. Celui-ci semble enragé qu'elle nous ait interrompu. Moi, je suis partagée. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire face à ce malade toute seule mais, je ne peux laisser faire Tristan, c'est pure folie.

Malgré moi, quand je la vois en mauvaise position, la bouche en sang à son tour, je fonce sur Cynric. Je lui envoie un coup de genou bien placé avant de le frapper dans le dos avec le pommeau de l'épée. Il ne se laisse pas démonter et m'attrape par le pied, me faisant tomber. Le choc me coupe le souffle alors qu'il s'attaque de nouveau à Guenièvre.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, me crie-t-il avant de recevoir un autre coup.

Je le vois lever son arme pour lui porter le coup fatal et je tente de me lever sachant que je ne serais pas assez rapide. Au dernier moment, une lame s'interpose et je manque de hurler de soulagement en voyant Lancelot.

-Le cheval, hurle-t-il en me montrant la monture plus loin.

J'acquiesce et me rue dessus. Je monte et le lance au gallot dans la direction de Tristan. Je le vois en très mauvaise posture, rampant au sol pour atteindre son épée et accélère l'allure, poussant l'étalon au-delà de ses limites. Le chef attrape Tristan, le relevant alors qu'il tient à peine debout et me regarde dans les yeux alors que je sur le point de céder à la panique. Je n'y arriverais jamais ! Je me place à accroupi sur le dos de l'animal, priant pour ne pas tomber.

Au moment où je le vois lever son épée, effectuant un tour sur lui-même, je saute du cheval. J'atterris sur ma cible sans savoir comment j'ai réussi et je ne pose d'ailleurs pas de question.

J'envoie un coup de tête digne d'un footballeur dans le nez de Cédric qui n'a toujours pas réalisé ce qui s'est passé. Il se reprend cependant rapidement et m'éjecte avant que je ne puisse lui en envoyer un deuxième.

-Tu n'apportes décidément que des ennuis, grogne-t-il en m'envoyant un coup de pied dans le visage.

Je suis sonné, des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Je me tourne sur le dos en attrapant le poignard caché dans mon pantalon alors qu'il s'approche. Il va une nouvelle fois me frapper au visage avec son pied mais, je roule avant qu'il ne m'atteigne et en profite pour lui planter le poignard dans le pied.

Il hurle et je m'éloigne à quatre pattes pour éviter un coup quand je me relèverai. Je n'en ai pas le temps, il me tire par les cheveux vers le haut et un hurlement m'échappe. Je me tourne vers lui et lui envoie un coup de poing aussi puissant que je le peux sous la mâchoire. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappe alors que j'entends ses dents s'entrechoquer et sa respiration se couper. Il se remet malheureusement bien vite car je n'ai pas le temps de reculer qu'il m'envoie à son tour un coup de poing, me rattrapant par la nuque avant que je ne tombe.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé trop combative, révèle-t-il. Dés que je t'ai vu, avec tes flammes dans tes yeux, ce feu brûlant de haine et de rébellion, tu m'as fait penser à elle. Ma femme. Évidemment, elle ne le voulait pas et j'ai dû la forcer. Quand elle m'a enfin donné le fils que je voulais, je l'ai tuée.

-Pour ma part, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez cinglé, je rétorque difficilement, ses mains s'étant déplacées sur ma gorge, m'étranglant.

-Je t'aurais laissée la vie sauve pour mon fils si tu ne portais pas déjà un bâtard, souffle-t-il en plaçant une main sur mon ventre.

La peur m'envahit en sentant sa main si proche de cet endroit. L'endroit où repose un être innocent. Ma jambe s'élance entre les siennes et il se plie avant de se relever aussi vite et de me gifler avec force, un cri m'échappant.

Il m'attire ensuite à lui, mon dos contre son torse et maintenant d'une poigne dans mes cheveux ma tête en arrière. Il semble chercher quelqu'un des yeux et je comprends vite qu'il s'agit d'Arthur quand celui-ci relève la tête dans notre direction. L'horreur se peint sur son visage. Cédric place sa main sur ma gorge, lâchant ma tignasse blonde. Il sert fort, plus fort, toujours plus fort. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et j'ai beau me débattre rien ne change. Mes poumons se contractent, réclamant l'air dont-ils sont privés. Mon cœur semble vouloir passe à travers ma cage thoracique. Je vois Arthur s'élancer vers nous aussi vite qu'il le peut mais, je le sais. Je sais qu'il arrivera trop tard. Ma tête tourne déjà à cause du manque d'oxygène, je me sens partir de plus en plus, me débâtant à peine.

Je veux pourtant le tuer, ce saxon. Celui qui a donné l'autorisation à ses hommes, à son fils de me violer, de me torturer. Lui, un des responsables de ma douleur, de ma haine. Mais, ironie du sort, c'est lui qui me tue.

Mes yeux se baissent et c'est alors que je le vois. Tristan. Celui qui m'a fait vivre. Celui que j'aime sans ne lui avoir jamais dit. Ses yeux sont fixés sur mon visage, reflétant du désespoir, de la rage, de l'impuissance. Il tente de se redresser, son épée à la main mais, il est si faible. Il bouge les lèvres alors que mes mains lâchent doucement celles autour de mon cou pour retomber sur mes côtés. Je tente de comprendre ce qu'il dit et dans un effort qui lui semble surhumain, il hurle :

-BATS-TOI !

Ses mots remuent quelque chose en moi et, alors que je pensais que tout était fini, je puise la force en moi et abat ma tête en arrière. Cédric relâche sa prise, visiblement surpris alors que je retombe au sol en toussant, tentant de respirer malgré ma gorge douloureuse.

Cédric n'a pas le temps de se repencher vers moi qu'Arthur arrive enfin, lui bloquant le passage alors que je rampe en arrière.

Le combat semble serrer malgré la faiblesse du pied de Cédric, celui que j'ai blessé. Arthur se défend bien, comme d'habitude mais, il semble épuisé malgré sa rage. Je voudrais retourner voir Tristan mais, la vue de ses deux hommes -un que j'adore et un que je hais- se battant me fige sur place.

C'est alors qu'Arthur se retrouve à genou et qu'un sourire Triomphant gagne les lèvres du saxon. Le voyant prêt à donner le coup fatal, j'attrape le poignard à mes côtés et fonce. Je saute sur le dos de Cédric qui bascule un peu en arrière avant de reprendre l'équilibre. Il tente de me faire lâcher prise alors qu'Arthur se relève difficilement, surpris et inquiet. Je sors alors mon poignard et l'enfonce au niveau de sa carotide. Il tombe au sol et je me retrouve sur lui. Ses yeux, agrandi par la surprise son fixé sur moi. Le sang s'échappe de sa gorge alors que des gargouillements dégoutant sorte de ses lèvres.

-Tu…, tente-t-il et je me penche pour entendre. Tu…es…plus f…forte qu'elle.

Un dernier gargouillement lui échappe alors que le sang cesse de sortir en jet. Je reste figée sur place, regardant mes mains. Elles sont rouges. Le sang me couvre des pieds à la tête et ce n'est pas que le mien.

Pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi, alors que le silence se fait sur le champ de bataille, la paix m'envahit. La douleur, la honte qui m'a accompagnée pendant plus d'un an s'envole. Et je suis certaine, qu'enfin, ces cauchemars ne me hanteront plus.

-Enora, m'appelle doucement Arthur.

-Où est Tristan ? je demande simplement.

-Enora.

Je déteste sa voix, la tristesse que j'y entends. C'est signe de mauvais présage et j'estime avoir assez donné, avoir assez souffert. Que les dieux cessent de jouer avec moi ou je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne le fassent plus moi-même.

Je me relève et plante des yeux furieux dans ceux, d'une profonde tristesse d'Arthur.

-Où ? je demande sans desserrer les dents.

Il me le désigne des yeux et je me relève sans réussir à bouger.

_Du sang. Il y en a partout. Les cadavres recouvrent le sol qu'ils soient du clan ennemi ou allié. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pour qui ? _

_Comment donner un sens à tout ce pourquoi je me suis battue face à un tel spectacle ? J'ai mal. Ces corps mutilés, sans vie me font mal. Mais le plus dur reste l'incertitude qui m'empoisonne. La peur de le découvrir parmi eux, mort. Comme cet homme, ce saxon, ce chef qui je viens de tuer. Je suis là, figée, perdue. Tant d'injustice, tant de mort pour si peu. Cette vue morbide me tue. Je suis fatiguée, seule malgré le monde extérieur et à présent inutile. J'ai honoré ma promesse, j'ai fait ce pourquoi on m'a envoyée ici. Et je ne peux plus rentrée chez moi. En ai-je seulement toujours en vie ? _

_Non, je n'en ai plus envie. Ma place est ici, avec eux. Sauf si…_

_Le temps de l'innocence est tellement loin derrière moi. J'ai tout laissé. Ou plutôt, on m'a arrachée à ma vie sans que je ne sache qui, pourquoi ou même comment. Je suis partie d'une maison chaleureuse où je me sentais en sécurité et aimée pour atterrir dans un lieu hostile et en guerre. __Et la même question qui revient toujours: pourquoi moi ? Après tout, je n'étais qu'une jeune femme, toute juste sortie de l'adolescence qui ne connaissait rien à la vraie vie. Je n'ai jamais eu d'épreuve à surmonter, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de travailler pour avoir ce que je voulais. Alors comment a-t-on pu croire que je serais utile ici ? Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils sont tombés, les uns après les autres. Ces pictes qui ne demandaient que ce qui leur revient de droit. Et moi, j'ai encore une fois été trop focalisée sur ma petite personne, sur ma protection, pour m'en rendre compte. J'aurais peut-être pu changer quelque chose__…__ oui peut-être mais je n'ai rien fait et j'ai peur des conséquences, d'apprendre si j'ai perdu quelque chose de bien plus précieux que ma misérable existence. Est-ce que j'ai échoué à la sauver ? Si c'est le cas, je ne m'en remettrais jamais._

_La seule chose que je perçois du monde extérieur est la présence des personnes ayant combattu à nos côtés qui se déplacent. Je me lève et me rends là où je sais qu'il a le plus de chance d'être. La direction qu'Arthur m'a montrée._

_Arrivée là-bas, je bloque, je ne sais comment réagir. Je suis encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais il y a quelques secondes. _

Il est allongé à même le sol et j'ai du mal à voir s'il respire toujours. Je me mets à courir et, arrivée près de lui, je m'agenouille. Il est pâle comme la mort et cette image me renvoie à une plus ancienne, quand il revenu de sa mission et qu'ils ont été attaqué par les pictes. J'ai eu peur une fois qu'il ne meurt et pourtant, ma peur n'a jamais été si grande qu'en ce moment.

Sa respiration est faible, comme son cœur. Il donne l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter à n'importe qu'elle moment.

Je sens quelqu'un se mettre face à moi et je plonge mes yeux embués dans ceux de Merlin, mon ancêtre, mon sang. Ses yeux reflètent une détresse sans nom si bien que je n'arrive pas à lui hurler dessus alors que la vérité m'apparait. Tristan va mourir.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? je demande d'une voix faible.

-Une vie pour une vie, Enora, rappelle-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? je répète avec plus de force.

-Tu dois choisir, répond-t-il.

-Choisir quoi ? je gronde avec impatience.

Il hésite une seconde, pinçant les lèvres avant que la détermination ne marque son visage.

-Sa vie, dit-il en montrant Tristan. Ou _sa _vie, finit-il en montrant mon ventre.

* * *

***esquive le lancer de tomate* Oui, j'avoue, quand je disais que vous aimeriez la fin, c'était ironique *esquive le lancer de concombre*.**

**Allez, soyez sympa, j'ai été rapide pour une fois (comment ça je ne l'ai pas été ? Plus rapide que d'habitude quand même xD). Et je promets de faire vite pour la suite même si ça se complique.**

**Parce que oui, j'ai deux fins en tête. Une où elle choisi l'alternative cité au-dessus et une où Merlin avoue qu'il n'a pas tout dit. Évidemment je ne dirais pas ce qu'il n'a pas dit xD Et, voyant la fin mise, il y aurait un prologue… Je pense que je vais écrire les deux… Je les aime bien toutes les deux de toute façon.**

**Et vous, que voyez-vous comme fin ? Quel choix fera-t-elle ? Tristan vivra-t-il ? La tuera-t-il si c'est le cas ? Et Lancelot dans tout ça ? (oui, c'est fait exprès de ne pas dire s'il est vivant ou pas xD).**

**Je vous raconte comment j'ai galéré pour intégrer Enora dans la bataille. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous voulaient qu'elle tue Cynric mais voilà… elle a tué le père à la place. Comment aurait-elle pu choisir autrement alors que son homme se faisait botter les fesses ? C'était un choix difficile mais, elle l'a fait et quelque part, Cédric était tout aussi responsable puisqu'il a donné l'ordre.**

**En passant . le passage en italique est en grande partir le prologue. Il est juste tel qu il devrait ^être avec les infos supprimé á la base en plus ^^**

**Laissez-moi plein de review pour me motiver à écrire la suite :p**

**Bisous.**


	38. Chapter 36

**Coucou jeunes gens. Et oui, c'est déjà moi xD Avouez, j'ai été super rapide cette fois ! Pourtant, ce chapitre n'a pas été facile du tout. Et j'ai peur de me faire tuer prématurément mdr**

**Pour ma défense, cette fin a été prévue depuis le début, avant même que je ne l'écrive. Je savais déjà qui allait vivre, qui allait mourir. Je ne suis pas du genre tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes avec des nuages en barbe à papa et des poney qui font des cacas papillons… Je suis super réaliste et ce genre de fin, même si j'aime en lire de temps en temps, ne sont pas pour moi.**

**Enfin, plus d'explication à la fin ^^**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toute les reviews, je le ferais donc ici.**

**Avant encore merci à Laulsbm, Gwla10, emichlo, Ailinn, Miki, Abby.**

**mel : **je suis contente que tu aies aimé et que la bataille ait été réussie ^^. Oui, je me doute que la fin n'ai pas plu mdr. Mais, encore une fois, c'est prévu comme ça depuis le début alors bon ^^' Voici la réponse aux questions que tu as pu te poser (ainsi que tout les lecteurs) et j'espère que tu aimeras ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Rawenal717: **Bon, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'accéder à un pc pour te répondre, je le fais donc ici. Déjà, le début de ta review m'a juste trop fait rire. Tes menaces m'ont presque fait peur xD Je comprends ta demande, j'adore Lancelot (si si je te jure). Oui, j'avoue être sadique à mes heures perdues mdr. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre et que la bataille ait plu (elle m'a donnée du fil à retordre). Cédric ne plait décidément pas, je me demande bien pourquoi xD. Oui, ça me semblait naturel que ce soit le feu, l'élément le plus agressif selon moi. Et donc, ça me semblait logique qu'elle le puise dans sa haine.

Oui, elle aurait pu utiliser plus le feu pour les faire mourir lentement mais sûrement. Mais, voilà, en pleine bataille, avec une armée plus nombreuse sur le dos, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de jouer ce jeu là. Elle devait les tuer rapidement. Si elle avait décidé d'en torturer un, elle aurait pu se faire tuer, trop perdue dans sa concentration (même si ce n'est qu'une seconde). De plus, utiliser ses pouvoirs l'épuisent. Avec une bataille aussi éprouvante physiquement que psychologiquement, elle ne peut pas se permettre de s'évanouir en plein milieu du champ de bataille… Elle l'a donc fait quand elle le pouvait sans risquer d'en abuser, de s'épuiser.

Oui, Enora choisit de sauver Tristan ce qui est assez logique ^^

J'ai mis Cédric ? Oups. Faudra que je corrige ça ^^ Merci de me l'avoir faire remarquer ^^

Oulala, ça a l'air violent chez toi oO mdr Alors merci pour ta review dans ton état ^^

**Moon Plume : **Ben, tu peux toujours essayer d'entrer dans ton écran mais je ne t'assure pas le résultat, mdr xD J'adore vos réactions, elles me font toujours rire xD Merci pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Bonne lecture à tous ! *Pars faire ses valise pour une contrée lointaine et inconnue de tous***

**Le choix.**

_-Sa vie, dit-il en montrant Tristan. Ou sa vie, finit-il en montrant mon ventre._

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous vos pieds ? Vous avancez, prudemment, le sentant se fissurer à chacun de vos pas, vous appréhendez le moment où il cédera tout en espérant arrivez sur la partie stable avant que ça n'arrive. Puis, finalement, il cède et la résignation, le désespoir de voir que vous avez échoué est si lourd qu'il rend la chute plus terrible, plus lente, plus douloureuse.

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire si on avait mis les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde en face de moi en me demandant de choisir lequel allait vivre ou mourir. Le tout en me plaçant en tant que meurtrière de l'un d'eux. Le pire étant que je n'ai pas le choix maintenant que j'ai posé la question.

Si je ne réponds pas, si je ne choisis pas, je payerai toute ma vie mon inaction.

Et pourtant… je les aime, tous les deux. Cet être que je n'ai pas voulu, que j'ai repoussé au plus profond de moi, refusant sa présence. Il m'habite, enfermant une partie de l'homme que j'aime. L'ensemble, le mélange que peut donner Tristan et moi.

Tristan. Celui qui fait que je me tiens debout aujourd'hui. Ma vie, mon âme. Allongé sur un sol rempli de sang dont le sien. Il se meurt et, quelque part, je sais que le choix est fait. Il a été fait le jour où mes yeux ont rencontré les siens. Parce que je suis liée à lui et que je partirai à la seconde où son souffle s'arrêtera.

Est-ce que je peux m'accorder cet acte si égoïste ? Sacrifier la vie d'un être innocent pour mon propre bonheur ? Tristan pourrait-il me pardonner de faire une telle chose ?

Mais, encore une fois, je me fiche qu'il m'en veuille ou non, tant qu'il vit.

J'ouvre les yeux que j'ai fermés sans le remarquer et les plonge dans ceux de Merlin. Je ne l'ai jamais autant haï qu'à cet instant. Tout est de sa faute, tout ce gâchis. Il est le responsable et je regrette presque que ce ne soit pas son sang sur mes mains.

Ma gorge est si sèche, si serré et ma haine m'étouffe avec tellement de force que je crains que les mots ne sortent pas. Pourtant, il claque dans le silence avec une dureté, une détermination en contradiction totale avec ce que je ressens.

-Ce sera toujours lui. Ça a toujours été lui.

-Alors sauve-le, soupire Merlin.

-Comment ?

Mon ancêtre me prend la main et je résiste à l'instinct qui me dicte de reculer. Il la place au-dessus du cœur de Tristan. Ce cœur qui ralentit encore.

-Remets-en-toi aux dieux, me dicte-t-il.

Alors je ferme les yeux, cherchant leurs voix dans ma tête. Ces voix que j'ai refoulées au fond de moi sans qu'elles ne cessent jamais. Je les trouve et mets toute ma détermination dans mon choix.

_**Elle a choisi. Elle l'a choisi.**_

_**Pourquoi le lui infliger ?**_

_**C'est ainsi. Une vie pour une vie. L'équilibre doit être respecté.**_

_**Elle aura mal.**_

_**Elle l'a choisi.**_

Le noir envahit mon esprit. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux mais je me rends compte qu'ils sont déjà ouverts. Pourtant, je ne vois rien. Comme dans mon rêve. Enfin, une lumière aveuglante apparaît puis une deuxième. Je plisse les yeux mais n'arrive pas distinguer plus que ces lumières.

-_**Tu es sûre de toi ?**_

J'ouvre la bouche, incrédule. La voix est étrange. Ni masculine, ni féminine. Par contre, elle sonne comme la mort, elle fait froid dans le dos.

-_**Tu sais qu'elle l'est.**_

Cette voix, elle, est emplie de vie. Je pense même y trouver de la compassion, de la tristesse.

-_**Demande-le et nous le ferons, **_reprend la voix funèbre.

-Sauvez-le, je demande d'une voix faible.

-_**Sauvez qui ?**_

-Tristan.

Une onde de choc me frappe et j'ouvre les yeux, de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Tristan toujours allongé et Merlin qui me fixe avec curiosité.

Puis, une douleur déchirante me traverse les entrailles, comme un coup violent donné à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémis en tassant sur moi-même. C'est comme s'il se débattait, à l'intérieur de moi. C'est atroce. C'est alors que je vois Tristan bouger, du coin de l'œil. Je tente de me concentrer sur lui alors que les mouvements en moi faiblissent et que la respiration du chevalier s'accélère. La douleur disparaît totalement et, avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir, Tristan papillonne des yeux avant que son regard ne se fixe sur moi.

-Enora, souffle-t-il doucement.

En réponse, un flot de larmes jaillit et des sanglots me secouent toute entière. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son torse et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il est vivant, il va s'en sortir. Le soulagement est tel qu'il m'empêche de respirer. Le monde extérieur disparaît, ne laissant que ce cœur qui bat à mon oreille et cette respiration que je sens dans mes cheveux.

Un cri nous fait sortir de notre bulle et je me redresse légèrement en cherchant d'où ils proviennent.

-Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre Arthur, conseille Merlin.

Je me lève, aidant Tristan à en faire de même. Je tourne ma tête dans toutes les directions pour retrouver Arthur et les chevaliers, la peur revenant aussi vite qu'elle a disparu. Tristan est en vie mais qu'en est-il du reste des chevaliers ? Ce cri ne présage rien de bon.

Je les repère alors, plus loin. Si certains sont debout, je repère deux personnes à genou et un corps à terre. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que j'approche. Bors me voit, attirant les regards de Gauvain et Galahad sur moi. Dagonet se tourne également dans ma direction. Le soulagement se peint sur leur visage mais également une tristesse sans nom. Ils s'écartent, me laissant voir le chevalier allongé sur le sol, sans vie.

Lancelot.

Arthur parle mais sa voix résonne comme un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Ma poitrine se sert douloureusement alors que j'approche. Gauvain et Galahad s'écartent et je me laisse tomber à genou devant la tête de Lancelot. Je la prends doucement, comme de peur de le réveiller avant de la poser sur mes jambes.

Parce qu'il va se réveiller, c'est certain. Il va ouvrir les yeux, partir d'un grand rire et nous lancer une réplique graveleuse comme il en a le secret. Il ne peut pas être… C'est juste impossible. Quelqu'un comme Lancelot ne meurt pas !

Pourtant alors que je reste là, à fixer sa poitrine qui continue de ne pas s'élever, ses yeux qui ne s'ouvrent pas, ce sourire tranquille qui étire ses lèvres,… Il ne se réveille pas, ne rit pas, ne se moque pas. Et je comprends. Il ne reviendra pas. Ce grand frère moqueur qui m'a fait rire dans les pires moments, celui avec qui je pouvais avoir toutes les conversations possible -convenable ou pas-, cet homme avec qui j'ai vécu pendant plus d'un an est mort. Je le sens au fond de moi, comme une partie de moi qui se détacherait. Un lien dans cette vie qui disparaît.

Je pose mon front contre le sien en pleurant. Tout ce stresse, toute cette détresse que j'ai gardée en espérant les maintenir en vie se dévoile. Parce que ça n'a pas servi. Un des miens est mort. Une de mes attaches m'abandonne alors que je n'étais pas prête à la laisser s'envoler. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir ! Je ne lui en ai jamais donné l'autorisation, je ne l'ai jamais permis. Comment remplacer l'image de cet homme fort qui me criait dessus il y a si peu de temps par ce corps mort ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le sauver, lui ? J'ai beau fermer les yeux, appeler ces dieux avec plus de conviction que jamais, ils restent sourds à mes appels. Les voix se sont tues.

Je ne peux pas le réveiller.

-Pardonne-moi, je murmure entre mes larmes, sachant pourtant qu'il ne m'entend pas. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.

Une main douce me caresse le dos alors que les cheveux de Guenièvre entre dans mon champ de vision troublé. Sa tête se pose sur la mienne qui est toujours sur celle du chevalier.

Puis, quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules et tente de me relever doucement alors que je résiste, secouant la tête sans pouvoir parler.

-Il ne se réveillera pas, me souffle la voix de Tristan alors sa prise se fait plus ferme et qu'il arrive à me relever.

Je n'oppose plus de résistance, il la tuée en une phrase. Il ne se réveillera pas. Peu importe le temps que je pleurerais sur sa dépouille. Peu importe que je tenterais de garder la chaleur de son corps en le couvrant du mien. Peu importe la force de mes cris à ces dieux. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Et cette constatation me brûle de l'intérieur.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri dans mes quartiers. Je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure assise sur mon lit, Tristan s'afférant dans la pièce.

Je le regarde faire d'un regard vide alors qu'il se lave la figure et les mains avec de l'eau claire. Je regarde l'eau virer au rose puis au rouge devant la quantité de sang. Pourtant, plus aucune blessure de Tristan ne saigne. En fait, toute les blessures importantes ont disparues, ne laissant que les bénignes.

Il tape ensuite sur la table. Je ne sursaute même pas, relevant un visage vide vers lui. Ses yeux brûlent de fureur et je sais que je devrais ressentir quelque chose mais c'est le vide. Mon esprit semble embrumé, incapable d'ingérer, d'accepter les derniers évènements. Comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve et que j'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

-Te rends-tu compte d'à quel point tu m'as fait peur, articule lentement Tristan.

-Je sais, je réponds mécaniquement.

-Tu avais juré que tu reviendrais ! crie-t-il alors que mon regard se fixe sur le miroir et mon visage sale et pourtant vide de tout. REGARDE-MOI !

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant à mettre un sens sur ses paroles. Il est en colère mais, mon esprit n'arrive pas mettre des raisons sur sa colère. Parce que rien n'est réellement arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste un cauchemar. Un de ses innombrables cauchemars. Ou une prémonition comme pour la glace. Et je pourrais donc arranger les choses le moment venu, le sauver.

Je me lève sans l'avoir décidé, prenant la direction de la porte sans savoir où je souhaite me rendre.

-Où vas-tu ? s'interpose Tristan avec force. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir une nouvelle fois Enora ! C'est trop facile.

Je tilt au mot facile. Rien n'a été facile depuis mon arrivée ici. Les choses n'ont fait que se compliquer encore et encore. On ne m'a laissé aucun répit. Est-ce un crime de demander grâce ? De fermer mon esprit à ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Je le sens me secouer légèrement et je grimace lorsque son geste provoque une douleur en moi, au niveau du ventre. Je fronce les sourcils alors que la douleur se fait plus forte.

J'entends Tristan parler, crier mais, comme avec Arthur, c'est un bourdonnement incessant. Ma respiration s'accélère avant que je ne recule légèrement la main à l'endroit de ma douleur.

Tristan se fige, je sens son regard inquiet sur moi. Je prends appui sur le lit, tremblant de tous mes membres. Les mains de Tristan entre en contact avec mes épaules mais, je me dégage d'un mouvement brusque. La douleur est trop forte, je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche.

-Vanora, je réclame en serrant les dents.

-Enora, proteste-t-il, ne voulant sûrement pas me laisser.

-S'il te plait, je le supplie.

Il se détourne rapidement et sors presque en courant.

Quand Vanora arrive, essoufflée, Tristan sur ces talons, la douleur a cessée. Bors, Dagonet, Gauvain et Galahad suivent de près, inquiet. La main sur le ventre, je lève un regard angoissé à Vanora. Celle-ci fixe mon ventre, ce petit bidon qui ressort seulement et que j'ai réussi à cacher tout ce temps. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je sais qu'elle l'a vu. Le sang. La rousse plonge ses yeux d'une tristesse infinie dans les miens. Je ferme les yeux en tremblant. Ainsi donc, les dieux ont fait leur boulot jusqu'au bout.

-Je vais vous demander de sortir, articule doucement Vanora alors que les chevaliers, ayant suivi des yeux le même chemin que la rousse sont devenus blême.

-Il est hors de question que…, entame Tristan.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça, insiste Vanora avec douceur.

Celui-ci me regarde mais, je détourne les yeux. Je veux qu'ils sortent tous, maintenant. Je ne veux plus de leur regard, de leur inactivité alors que l'enfant que je porte est mort. Peu importe combien je suis injuste. Les voir plantés là comme des piquets avec des yeux comme des poissons me donnent juste envie de hurler.

-Allez… allez me chercher Guenièvre, ajoute-t-elle avec hésitation. Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

-Il faut faire venir une guérisseuse, intervient Bors avec difficulté.

-Non, Bors, il ne le faut pas, affirme Vanora.

Bors comprend et me lance un regard inquiet. Non, mon ours, un médecin ne peut plus rien à ce stade. L'enfant est mort.

Ils finissent par sortir et, au même moment, alors que la douleur avait cessé, elle reprend, plus forte encore et je me mords la langue pour ne pas crier.

Vanora accourt et m'allonge. Elle me retire le pantalon et je l'aide comme je peux, oubliant toute pudeur. Elle me couvre d'un drap, le relevant juste assez pour passer ses mains. Elle se fige un instant avant de parler.

-Enora, commence-t-elle avec hésitation. Chérie, il va falloir… qu'il sorte.

Je lui lance un regard perdu. Ça ne se fait pas tout seul normalement ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une fausse couche provoquait des douleurs semblables aux règles. Pourtant, la douleur là n'a rien de comparable. Et son regard rempli de souffrance ne me rassure pas. Je sais qu'elle a aidé nombres de femmes à accoucher ici. Elle s'y connait mieux en accouchement que n'importe quelle guérisseuse. Je lui fais donc confiance, elle sait de quoi elle parle.

-Tu…tu vas devoir… accoucher, explique-t-elle avec difficulté, des larmes dans les yeux.

C'est alors que la vérité me frappe et qu'un élan de panique me submerge. Non, pas ça. Tout mais pas donner la vie à un enfant mort. Je ne le supporterais pas ! Ça veut dire qu'il est déjà assez bien formé pour ressembler à un nourrisson. Rien à voir avec le fœtus de deux mois que je m'imaginais.

Je secoue la tête frénétiquement, des larmes de panique coulant le long de mes joues.

Me forcera-t-on à subir tous les tourments ?

-Enora, chérie, écoute-moi, tente de me raisonner Vanora mais, je ne l'écoute pas.

-Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, rentent la voix de Guenièvre. Arthur est très in… Qu'a-t-elle ? demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Elle doit faire sortir le bébé.

Je me plaque les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas en entendre plus. Qu'ils se taisent ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne l'accepte pas !

Une nouvelle douleur, dont je connais dorénavant la provenance, me frappe à nouveau et je laisse échapper un léger cri.

-Reste près d'elle, ordonne Vanora. Je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut.

-Que dois-je faire ? demande Guenièvre.

-Á ce stade, juste lui tenir la main et tenter de la rassurer.

Je reprends ma respiration quand la douleur se stoppe. Je me suis recroquevillé sur le côté quand je sens la main de Guenièvre passer dans mes cheveux tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je souffle. J'ai à peine pris du ventre. Comment est-ce que ça peut en être à ce stade?

-Il parait que ça arrive…parfois, souffle Guenièvre. Une amie ne s'en est rendue compte que le jour de son accouchement.

Mais, elle donné vie à enfant vivant, elle. Moi, il est mort, je l'ai tué.

La douleur me reprend, encore plus forte et un cri mélangé à un pleur m'échappe. C'est insupportable.

Vanora revient avec des tissus, de l'eau. La douleur revient, encore et encore tout devenant plus intense à chaque fois. Guenièvre se contente de me serrer la main tout en épongeant mon front couvert de sueur.

-Enora, il faut que tu pousses, supplie presque Vanora.

J'ai l'impression de souffrir depuis une éternité. Vanora semble épuisée ce qui confirme qu'un bon moment est passé. Pourtant, quelque chose bloque. Je ne peux me résoudre à pousser comme me l'a demandé Vanora. Comme si, une part de moi, ne voulait pas laisser échapper cet enfant, comme si elle voulait le garder encore jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ne plus avoir le choix.

Vanora semble désespérée, rongée d'inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interroge Guenièvre. Pourquoi cela prend-t-il autant de temps ?

-Elle refuse de le laisser sortir, réplique Vanora avec angoisse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je les écoute de loin, plongée dans ma douleur et ce combat que mène à l'intérieur de moi. Je sais que je dois le laisser partir mais ça me terrifie.

Puis, une souffrance insoutenable m'envahit et je me redresse en criant, les mains crispées sur le ventre.

-Enora, tu dois pousser, tente de me raisonner la rousse alors que je me laisse tombée en arrière essoufflée.

-Je n'y arrive pas, j'avoue finalement d'une voix cassée.

-Pense à Tristan, ordonne Guenièvre. Tu as fait tout ça pour lui. Ce serait stupide de t'arrêter maintenant.

Comme en écho à ses paroles, on tambourine à la porte et la voix du chevalier retend.

-Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? hurle-t-il. Laissez-moi entrer !

-Tristan tu n'arrangeras rien, fait la voix de Gauvain.

Pourtant, sa voix me réveille. Mon corps est au bord de l'épuisement et je sais que je dois le faire. Je dois pousser, je dois le laisser sortir.

Je prends alors une grande inspiration et pousse aussi fort que je le peux alors que la douleur me transperce. Un léger cri m'échappe mais, je me contrôle, tentant de ne pas angoisser Tristan encore plus qu'il ne semble l'être.

Vanora laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement, remerciant je ne sais qui. Guenièvre me presse la main en signe d'encouragement.

Et c'est avec l'image de Tristan en tête que je fais sortir cette enfant. Chaque fois que je pousse, la douleur physique diminue alors que celle psychologique, plus sournoise, gagne du terrain.

-Un dernier effort et ce sera fini, m'assure Vanora.

Alors je le fais. Sanglotant alors que je donne ce dernier effort qui m'arrache définitivement cette part de moi, de nous. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, reprenant ma respiration alors qu'un silence glacial assourdit la pièce.

Pas de pleurs, pas de murmure enthousiaste disant qu'il est mignon. Juste un silence douloureux pour accompagner celui de mon enfant.

-Un…un garçon, dit finalement Vanora après plusieurs minutes douloureuses.

-Donne-le-moi, j'exige.

-Tu dois te reposer, rétorque Guenièvre avec hésitation.

-Donne. Le. Moi, j'ordonne à Vanora.

Elle l'a déjà couvert d'une couverture blanche, le couvrant comme on le ferait avec un nouveau né pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Je ne vois d'abord que son visage. Petit, minuscule. J'écarte ensuite la couverture. Son corps est sale, gardant les traces de son passage en moi. Ce blanc rosé. Il est si petit. Je ne sais pas si je suis objective mais je le trouve minuscule. Et magnifique. Mon fils.

Je lui caresse le nez, la bouche. Je regarde ma main, petite par rapport à la moyenne, prendre tout son visage et une partie de son corps. Si fragile. Et mort.

Je sens le regard des deux femmes sur moi. Ça me rebute. Je ne veux que personne ne me voie dans cet état, que personne ne voit cette souffrance. Elle m'appartient et je me dois de l'endurer seule.

-Dehors, je murmure d'une voix faible sans les regarder.

-En…

-DEHORS, je hurle sans prêter attention à qui à parler. Je ne veux voir personne.

Je les entends partir, fermant derrière elle la porte alors que les questions leur tombent dessus.

Je reste ainsi un instant, à regarder mon fils dans mes bras. Son expression est paisible, il semble dormir. Sur son ventre, je vois le reste du cordon ombilical qui ressort. Je n'ai même pas prêté attention à Vanora qui a dû le couper. Le séparer définitivement de moi.

Je ferme les yeux fermement pour ne pas pleurer. Je me lève ensuite, chancelante. Je manque de tomber mais, me retient rapidement tout en protégeant le corps de l'enfant contre moi.

L'enfant toujours à bras, je me rafraîchis rapidement d'une main, ne sentant pas le froid mordant de l'eau.

Je mets ensuite de l'eau à chauffer sur le feu de la chambre. Tant que l'eau chauffe, je berce mon fils sans le quitter du regard. Je verse ensuite l'eau bouillante dans un petit bac, la refroidissant.

Alors, seulement, je plonge l'enfant dans l'eau pour le nettoyer. Plus les saletés disparaissent, le révélant, plus sa beauté m'émerveille. Il est parfait. Je passe de l'eau sur sa tête chauve, masse son petit corps avec du savon. Quand il est rincé, je le sors et l'enroule dans une serviette, l'essuyant avant de le remettre dans sa couverture.

Alors je retourne dans le lit, retirant les draps souillés avant de m'allonger. Je nous couvre tous les deux, laissant sa petite tête dépassé et me colle à lui. Je ne le quitte pas du regard, j'en suis incapable.

Je n'ai jamais osé l'imaginer, je ne me suis jamais demander à quoi il aurait pu ressembler. Et là, maintenant que le choix est fait, que l'acte douloureux est passé, des images m'emplissent la tête. Je le vois grandir, avec les yeux sombres de son père, ses cheveux noirs. Je le vois courir dans l'herbe haute en riant. Faire des centaines de bêtises et se faire réprimander avec une moue à faire craquer le diable. Je le vois sauter dans mes bras après une journée de séparation.

Enfermé dans ma bulle, absente du monde extérieur, je me prends à imaginer ce ma vie aurait été. Ce à quoi elle aurait ressemblé si j'avais pu garder Tristan et notre enfant.

* * *

Pov Externe.

Tristan reste inerte pendant les explications de Vanora. La première phrase à confirmer ses craintes, il n'a pas besoin d'en entendre les détails. Il a envie de foncer dans la chambre pour voir comment va Enora mais, sans même que Vanora le dise, il sait qu'il ne le doit pas, que la blonde ne veut de personne auprès d'elle. Parce qu'elle est comme ça, il la connait.

De plus, quelque chose le retient sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Peut-être qu'il a peur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sent terrorisé pour lui. Il a peur d'entrer de se trouver face à la mort. La mort de son enfant. Il a peur de faire face à la peine d'Enora.

Le chevalier se revoit la secouer et l'engueuler sans remarquer qu'elle blêmissait à vue d'œil. Peut-être même que c'est lui, le déclencheur. Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit que ça va plus loin que ça, qu'il n'a pas toute les informations alors qu'il est intimement lié à ce qui s'est passé. Tristan aurait dû mourir, il le sait. Sa blessure était fatale et pourtant, il a remarqué qu'il ne restait rien, qu'elle semblait déjà guérir.

Guenièvre le fixe intensément et lui fait signe de la suivre. Il s'exécute et une fois dehors, elle s'arrête à une distance respectable de lui.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, dit-il.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Elle hoche la tête.

-Elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir, explique-t-elle. Malheureusement, il y avait un prix à payer. Alors elle l'a fait. Pour ne pas te perdre.

Tristan secoue la tête. Il n'en est pas surpris. Peu importe combien son acte pourrait paraître abominable aux autres, il le comprend. Il aurait fait pareil pour elle. Il s'en veut juste de lui avoir hurlé dessus alors qu'il aurait dû la soutenir. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait mis à la porte.

Et le chevalier lui en est reconnaissant. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu affronter ça avec elle.

-Tu savais qu'elle attendait un enfant, souffle Guenièvre et il sait que ce n'est pas une question.

S'il le savait ? Il connait le corps de cette femme par cœur. Il connait chaque courbe, chaque cicatrice, chaque grain de beauté. Il sait que sa tache de naissance se trouve juste derrière son genou gauche et qu'elle a la forme d'une demi-lune. Alors, il la sentit. Son ventre prenant de l'ampleur. Là où certain aurait pris ça pour une prise de poids, il a compris. Surtout cette nuit où, la main sur son ventre, il a sentit quelque chose remuer en elle.

Alors oui, Tristan savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Le chevalier savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait décidé sans faire attention à elle comme il a tant de fois voulu lui demander.

Parce qu'il la connait. Il a gouté à chacune de ses larmes, chacun de ses rires. Il a été présent lors de ses peines et ses joies. Il a compris sa souffrance et a toujours été conscient qu'elle guidait ses choix. Il sait tout d'elle, même le fait qu'elle continue de pleurer cette famille qu'elle a abandonné pour lui, pour eux. Tout ses choix ont été guidés par la protection des chevaliers, il le sait. C'est comme ça qu'elle est. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime.

Tristan n'a pu que la regarder foncer dans les situations dangereuses en restant en arrière pour limiter les dégâts. Le chevalier ne l'aurait jamais pu la faire changer d'avis. La seule fois où il a essayé, trop angoissé pour la blonde et l'enfant, celle-ci a menti.

Enora lui aura tout donné. Et qu'a-t-il fait en retour ?

Et cet enfant… il n'a même pas pu voir ce à quoi il ressemblait. Pourtant, même s'il en a peur, il a besoin de le voir. De réaliser qu'il n'est plus.

Alors, il fait demi-tour. Arrivée devant la porte, les chevaliers sont toujours là avec Vanora. Celle-ci est en pleur dans les bras de Bors. Ils tous un air triste. Tristan ne leur prête pas attention et entre sans frapper sous les faibles protestations de Vanora.

Le chevalier la voit directement. Allongé sur le lit, elle sert quelque chose dans ses bras et Tristan comprend que c'est l'enfant. Enora ne réalise même pas sa présence. Elle ne se tourne pas, ses yeux fixés sur l'enfant.

Tristan s'approche du lit, s'asseyant doucement sans aucune réaction de la jeune femme. Il s'allonge alors avant de passer se bras autour d'elle. La blonde ne réagit toujours pas, complètement amorphe. Le chevalier regarde par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux fixant pour la première fois son fils. Leur fils.

-Je l'ai tué.

La voix de la jeune femme, faible et vide d'émotion retend dans le silence.

-Enora, commence Tristan mais, elle ne le laisse pas poursuivre.

-Je l'ai senti se tordre en moi, se débattre, explique-t-elle. Comme s'il étouffait. Il a dû souffrir. Si au moins il n'avait pas eu mal.

-Je doute que tu te sentirais mieux, murmure Tristan.

Elle secoue la tête et retombe dans le silence. Au bout d'un long moment, il la sent se détendre alors que sa respiration se calme. Tristan sait alors qu'elle s'est enfin endormie. Le chevalier regarde donc l'enfant plus attentivement. Sa peau est pâle, translucide. Le bébé est minuscule et, pourtant, c'est la plus belle chose après Enora que Tristan n'ait jamais vu. Il n'a jamais eu la fibre paternelle, n'a jamais souhaité d'enfant, ne se sentant pas à la hauteur d'une telle tâche. Pourtant, en regardant l'enfant de plus près, il se met à regretter qu'il n'ait pas survécu.

Tristan voudrait retirer cette peine à Enora, la prendre pour lui. Il ne veut plus la voir avoir mal. Mais, il sait qu'elle doit surmonter ça d'elle-même, quand bien même sera-t-il à ses côtés.

* * *

Pov Entora

Je me regarde une nouvelle fois. Vêtue de noir, un voile de la même couleur sur mon visage. J'ai vu le regard incrédule des femmes qui m'ont apportés ces vêtements. Ainsi que celui de Vanora quand je le lui ai demandé.

Mais, si aujourd'hui je dois enterrer mon enfant et un ami perdu, je le ferais avec les traditions. C'est-à-dire en noir.

-Enora ? M'appelle Tristan. C'est l'heure.

Je hoche la tête sans parler. J'ai à peine ouvert la bouche depuis que Tristan m'a rejoint dans le lit pour tenter de prendre une partie de ma souffrance. Il n'y a rien à dire. Quels mots peuvent être prononcés quand une mère enterre un enfant qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance de connaître ? Aucun.

Je prends mon fils dans mes bras, ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté. Vanora m'a apporté des vêtements qu'elle a rétrécis à la hâte pour l'habiller. Je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'aille la remercier.

Je rejoins Tristan dehors et nous marchons tous les deux en silence jusqu'à la colline où nous attendent les autres.

Quand nous arrivons, tous les regards convergent vers nous. Je sens leurs yeux me sonder, comme pour réagir rapidement si je m'effondre. On me cède le passage alors que des murmures se font entendre de tous les côtés. Je n'écoute rien, ne regarde rien. La seule chose qui attire mon attention c'est le trou. Un corps y est déposé, enrouler dans un drap alors qu'on le recouvre de branchage. À ses côtés, un trou, beaucoup plus petit, a été préparé.

Vanora approche avec un drap. Le même que pour Lancelot mais, en plus petit. Toujours plus petit.

Avant de le prendre, j'enlève mon collier. Celui de mon époque. Ce collier auquel je me suis raccrochée pour ne pas oublier les miens. Je le passe au cou de l'enfant. Il est beaucoup trop grand mais, peu importe. Au moins, où qu'il aille, où qu'il soit, il l'aura.

J'enroule le corps de mon enfant avec l'aide de Tristan, mes mains tremblant trop fort. Arthur, que je n'ai pas vu depuis la bataille, se poste devant moi. Le regard grave, il me presse l'épaule avant de s'écarter. Je m'accroupis devant le trou avant de me tétaniser. Brûler. On va le brûler et il ne restera rien de cet enfant. Que des cendres jetées au vent. Des cendres que j'ai peut-être respirées à mon époque. Des cendres qui traverseront le temps alors que je vivrais avec des regrets empoisonnants.

J'ai voulu blâmer Tristan pendant un instant. Une voix insidieuse me murmurant que s'il avait su rester loin du champ de bataille comme je l'avais suggéré, notre fils vivrait toujours. Mais, la lucidité à vite repris son cours. Rien ne dit que nous aurions gagné sans les chevaliers, nous aurions peut-être tous été massacré. Lancelot a sauvé Guenièvre qui m'a sauvé. Et, même si maintenant il est mort, je sais qu'il ne regrette rien. J'ai vu la façon dont il regardait la picte. Un regard non partagé car elle porte le même à Arthur.

Une main me presse l'épaule et je reviens à moi. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je dépose mon enfant dans le trou avant de placer les branchages moi-même. Tristan m'aide, toujours là mais silencieux. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de paroles inutiles.

Je m'éloigne alors, prenant place près des chevaliers qui se rapprochent de moi comme pour m'apporter la chaleur qui me manque. Galahad tend une torche à Arthur et je frissonne en sentant ma gorge se serrer. Je remercie le voile qui cache aux autres les larmes que je ne peux empêcher de laisser couler alors qu'Arthur met le feu aux branchages de Lancelot et, ensuite, à ceux de mon fils.

Les flammes prennent de l'ampleur à une vitesse affolante sans que je n'y sois pour rien. Les pleurs du bébé de Bors, plus loin m'arrachent le cœur, me déchirant de l'intérieur. Ce sont les pleurs que mon fils ne poussera jamais.

Je sens Tristan me prendre la main et, l'espace d'une seconde, je sens sa propre souffrance.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là, à regarder les flammes dévorer les corps d'un homme fort et bon et d'un enfant innocent.

Je sais juste qu'après un moment, c'est fini. Je ne saurais même pas dire comment. Tout est flou, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, seul. Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je retire le voile en soupirant avant de m'assoir sur le bord du lit et de fixer le vide.

Et maintenant ?

Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai eu un objectif à atteindre. Il y avait les entraînements, les missions, les batailles. Et là, tout est fini, c'est vraiment terminé. Je n'ai plus rien à faire si ce n'est regarder le désastre que les batailles ont causées. Et c'est douloureux. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de bouger que maintenant.

La porte s'ouvre et je suis surprise d'y trouver Guenièvre.

-J'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas, explique-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire maintenant, j'avoue.

Elle me regarde longuement avant de soupirer.

-Lancelot avait raison, souffle-t-elle. Tu restes ancrée dans le passé. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui…te retient. Il y a eu ta famille, ce que tu as vécu chez les saxons. Et maintenant les morts.

-Lancelot t'as parlé de moi ? Je demande en haussant les sourcils, incrédule.

-Il t'appréciait beaucoup, sourit-elle. Et il avait peur pour toi.

-Il aurait dû avoir peur pour lui, je fais remarquer avec amertume.

-Quand…je suis arrivée près de lui, commence-t-elle avec hésitation, il était toujours… Il m'a dit de te dire quelque chose.

Je me tourne vers avec curiosité vers elle.

-Il a dit que tu ne devais pas pleurer, dit-elle. Que tu devais avancer. Il a dit… qu'un jour, il reviendrait. Et il t'a donné ça.

Elle me met dans les mains la petite sculpture que Lancelot portait autour du coup en permanence. Je me souviens de cette conversation comme si c'était hier. Alors que je me moquais de lui en prétendant qu'une femme le lui avait offert, il m'a dit que c'était sa sœur. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie liée à lui qu'à cet instant. Parce que nous partagions le même fardeau. Emmené loin de nôtres sans notre accord et rêvant de les retrouver.

Alors que j'ai donné mon pendentif à mon fils pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui, Lancelot m'a choisie pour garder ce cadeau, cet attachement qu'il gardait avec les siens. Je ne réfléchis pas, je ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je l'accepte simplement.

Alors que Guenièvre se lève pour sortir, les larmes regagnent mes yeux et je sers les paupières pour les retenir.

_« Il a dit que tu ne devais pas pleurer »._

Je me redresse d'un coup, regardant autour de moi. Mon regard tombe sur cette petite table. Une table réservée à ma famille et mes amis. J'y ai entreposé mes dessins, devenus de plus en plus nombreux avec le temps. Il y aussi des statuettes que j'ai demandé à Tristan -je me souviens qu'il n'a pas apprécié faire celle de Julian. Et il y a aussi tous les objets trouvés à cette époque me ramenant à eux. Comme le bougeoir identique à celui qu'Évangeline gardait dans sa chambre et que nous avions acheté lors de vacances passées ensemble.

_« Que tu devais aller de l'avant »_

Je fonce vers elle, la respiration rapide. Je prends d'abord les dessins et les mets dans la corbeille au sol. Je prends les statuettes, m'attardant sur celles de mes parents. Je les mets dans la corbeille également. Viens ensuite les objets que je balance d'un geste de la main. Je vais arracher le premier dessin que j'ai fait à mon arrivée ici, au dessus de mon lit et le jette également.

Quand tout est mis, je prends la corbeille -qui pèse son poids- et sors par la porte encore ouverte. Je ne prête pas attention aux chevaliers, à Vanora ou Guenièvre qui ont dû assister à toute la scène sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je prends une torche en avançant et sors.

Je marche jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et jette le tout à terre. Je regarde les objets illuminés par la torche. Je ne veux plus m'accrocher au passé. Je veux vivre. Maintenant que tout est fini, j'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Oui, ce sera dur. Oui, j'aurais mal. Mais, ce sont mes choix qui m'ont guidée jusqu'ici. Je les ai faits en toute connaissance de causes. Me lamenter ne fera pas revenir les morts. Je serais juste malheureuse, stagnant au même point jusqu'à ma mort et entraînant Tristan avec moi.

Au fond, Lancelot a vu ce que beaucoup n'ont fait qu'apercevoir. Il me connaissait mieux que je me connais moi-même. Peut-être était-il celui qui me connaissait le mieux.

Oui, il est temps d'avancer, de ne plus se tourner vers un passé révolu qui ne peut changer.

Alors, je lâche la torche, enflammant le tout, le réduisant à néant.

Je sens la présence des chevaliers s'approcher alors qu'ils m'encadrent. Tristan me prend la main alors que Dagonet prend l'autre. Arthur passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que deux autres mains se posent sur mes épaules. Gauvain et Gal.

Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie entourée que maintenant. Les nuages noirs se dissipent légèrement, laissant entrevoir un raillons de soleil timide qui me promet de devenir plus franc et plus grand avec le temps.

Les chevaliers finissent par partir, me laissant seul avec Tristan qui ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main, ce dont je ne me plains pas. Nous restons un moment à regarder les flammes s'éteindre, ayant consumées tout ce qu'il y avait à consumer.

-Tu m'as choisi moi, commence Tristan. Tu as choisi de me sauver, de me préférer. Pourquoi ?

Je me tourne vers lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Et je sais que je suis là où je dois être, que j'ai pris les bonnes décisions et que je devrais être fière d'en ressortir vivante. Que je devrais être heureuse d'avoir sauvé la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je sais que je finirai par me relever. Le temps fera son œuvre, atténuant la douleur des morts. Tristan a toujours agi comme un baume cicatrisant sur mes blessures à vif. Et il est toujours là pour panser mes plaies, me rendant plus forte que jamais. Alors, oui, tout ira bien.

Je reviens à la réalité en lui souriant doucement. Je place une main sur sa joue et attire son visage au mien, posant son front contre le mien. Et les mots sortent enfin, libérateur et présage d'un avenir meilleur :

-Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

**Je plaide coupable, j'ai tué Lancelot. Et j'ai fait vivre une horreur à Enora. Mais bon voilà, c'est une fin comme je les aime. Un Happy End réaliste. Je ne suis pas trop fleur bleu, c'est pas de ma faute mdr. Et puis, Enora finit par dire les trois petits mots, c'est pas beau ça :p**

**Sans oublier que, pour les fans de Lancelot (Oui, ne me tue pas encore Rawenal717, j'ai quelque chose à ajouter qui devrait te satisfaire), j'ai une autre fin dont le prologue devrait vous plaire. Cette fin sera vraiment basée sur la citation que j'ai utilisée pour cette fic « Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se rencontrer. Où qu'ils soient, où qu'ils aillent. Un jour, ils se rencontrent ». Donc, voilà, si cette fin ne vous plait pas, peut-être que l'autre vous plaira plus ^^**

**Bon sang, je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que c'est la fin. Je n'ai plus qu'à écrire l'autre fin + le prologue et c'est terminé ! Un travail de deux ans tout de même…C'est pourquoi j'en profite pour dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et m'ont permis d'avancer dans cette histoire grâce à leur review. Elles m'ont motivées quand je n'avais plus d'inspiration !**

**Je vais arrêter là parce que j'ai l'impression de beaucoup blablater aujourd'hui xD**

**Laissez moi plein de review surtout ^^ J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^**

**Bisous.**


	39. Chapter 37

**BONOIIIIIIIR jeunes gens. Je viens enfin avec la deuxième version. Elle a plus tardée à venir car je voulais attendre d'avoir fini l'épilogue pour pouvoir le poster -histoire de ne pas mourir avant que vous n'ayez eu la suite.**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, une partie est la même que l'autre, je vous laisse voir par vous-même. Je ne sais pas quoi en pensez d'ailleurs. Il donne moins bien que ce que j'espérais… m'enfin, je vous laisse seul juge.**

**Encore une fois, par manque de pc, je me vois dans l'obligation de répondre à une partie vos reviews ici ^^**

**Sinon, encore merci Gwla10, Laulsbm, Rawenal717, Moon Plume, emichlo**

**Midnight Fantasy Abby : **Et oui, il m'arrive de penser à vous xD lol. Pastèque oO C'est que t'es dangereuse en fait mdr.

Oui, Enora vire schizo mais vu ce qu'elle a traversé, on lui pardonne mdr. Et oui, elle choisi Tristan, ce qui est logique en fait ^^ Elle l'aime, peut importe combien l'enfant compte pour elle, ce sera toujours Tristan en premier lieu…

Oui, j'ai osé, j'aime vivre dangereusement. Du coup, je l'avoue, j'ai tué Lancelot ^^ Alors tu ne le détestes pas ? Il sera contente de l'apprendre…de là où il est MOUHAHAHA… hum, je m'emporte, passons.

Comme je l'ai dit à une lectrice, je voyais mal Tristan remercier Enora et la prendre dans ses bras, ce n'est pas lui ^^ Donc oui, en colère :p Et il la secoue en plus mdr.

Cet accouchement a été franchement difficile à écrire. J'ai beau le prévoir depuis le début et tenter de me renseigner à ce sujet, c'est juste trop dur d'essayer de se mettre à la place d'une femme qui vit ce genre d'expérience… Ou même l'homme vu que j'ai tenté de mettre le point de vue de Tristan. Par contre, Tristan dire les choses clairement ? XD Va savoir pourquoi, l'image a du mal à me parvenir LOL

Oups, encore une qui a pleuré ^^' Je suis désolée et je rembourserais les mouchoirs, promis ^^

Oui, Enora l'a enfin dit, je trouvais ça important donc voilà ^^

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et je te dis un grand merci pour ta review ^^ Pour ce qui est de tes suppositions, ce sera pour le prologue les réponses. Je pense qu'en attendant que vous ayez tous lu les deux, je vais partir pour ce pays inconnu de tous xD

**Miki : **Coucou, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ Oui, c'est cruel comme fin mais, Enora a évolué dans la souffrance en quelque sorte, c'est normal que sa dernière leçon se face dans celle-ci. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile à cette époque, c'est certain mais c'est ce qui l'a faite évoluer, grandir. Et désolée pour ta meilleure amie en tout cas ^^'. Oui, je suis d'accord, je préfère ce genre de fin que celle sur ma première fin où finalement, j'ai voulu faire plaisir aux lecteur mais donc la fin n'est pas vraiment…moi.

Je dis tout le temps prologue je ne sais pas pourquoi xD Mais voici le chapitre et l'épilogue en même temps en tout cas ;)

Merci à toi pour avoir suivi cette fic et l'avoir commenté ^^ Tes reviews m'ont toujours fait plaisir et rire J

**Ondatra zibethicus : **Coucou et désolée pour les larmes ^^' Mon intention n'est pas spécialement de faire pleurer mais le fait que si vous le faites, ça veut dire que les émotions que j'ai voulues faire passer l'ont étés et donc, je me sens un peu fière et rassuré ^^' Mais, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ^^ et j'espère que ce cette fin te plaira tout autant ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

**mel : **Coucou, je suis prête à te rembourser les mouchoirs si tu veux xD Oui, le chapitre est très « émotion », sûrement parce que c'est une fin et en tant que tel, les émotions sont présentes aussi pour moi et donc ça se transmet ^^ Non, Enora ne se laisse pas abattre, je ne l'ai pas créée de cette façon ^^ elle est forte. Merci pour ta review, tes compliments et tes encouragements ^^

_**P.S: **_**Attendez d'avoir lu l'épilogue pour commettre un meurtre organisé sur ma personne xD.**

**Le choix.**

**Deuxième version.**

_-Sa vie, dit-il en montrant Tristan. Ou sa vie, finit-il en montrant mon ventre._

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous vos pieds ? Vous avancez, prudemment, le sentant se fissurer à chacun de vos pas, vous appréhendez le moment où il cédera tout en espérant arrivez sur la partie stable avant que ça n'arrive. Puis, finalement, il cède et la résignation, le désespoir de voir que vous avez échoué est si lourd qu'il rend la chute plus terrible, plus lente, plus douloureuse.

La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire si on avait mis les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde en face de moi en me demandant de choisir lequel allait vivre ou mourir. Le tout en me plaçant en tant que meurtrière de l'un d'eux. Le pire étant que je n'ai pas le choix maintenant que j'ai posé la question.

Si je ne réponds pas, si je ne choisis pas, je payerai toute ma vie mon inaction.

Et pourtant… je les aime, tous les deux. Cet être que je n'ai pas voulu, que j'ai repoussé au plus profond de moi, refusant sa présence. Il m'habite, enfermant une partie de l'homme que j'aime. L'ensemble, le mélange que peut donner Tristan et moi.

Tristan. Celui qui fait que je me tiens debout aujourd'hui. Ma vie, mon âme. Allongé sur un sol rempli de sang dont le sien. Il se meurt et, quelque part, je sais que le choix est fait. Il a été fait le jour où mes yeux ont rencontré les siens. Parce que je suis liée à lui et que je partirai à la seconde où son souffle s'arrêtera.

Est-ce que je peux m'accorder cet acte si égoïste ? Sacrifier la vie d'un être innocent pour mon propre bonheur ? Tristan pourrait-il me pardonner de faire une telle chose ?

Mais, encore une fois, je me fiche qu'il m'en veuille ou non, tant qu'il vit.

J'ouvre les yeux que j'ai fermés sans le remarquer et les plonge dans ceux de Merlin. Je ne l'ai jamais autant haï qu'à cet instant. Tout est de sa faute, tout ce gâchis. Il est le responsable et je regrette presque que ce ne soit pas son sang sur mes mains.

Ma gorge est si sèche, si serré et ma haine m'étouffe avec tellement de force que je crains que les mots ne sortent pas. Pourtant, il claque dans le silence avec une dureté, une détermination en contradiction totale avec ce que je ressens.

-Ce sera toujours lui. Ça a toujours été lui.

-Alors sauve-le, soupire Merlin.

-Comment ?

Mon ancêtre me prend la main et je résiste à l'instinct qui me dicte de reculer. Il la place au-dessus du cœur de Tristan. Ce cœur qui ralentit encore.

-Remets-en-toi aux dieux, me dicte-t-il.

Alors je ferme les yeux, cherchant leurs voix dans ma tête. Ces voix que j'ai refoulées au fond de moi sans qu'elles ne cessent jamais. Je les trouve et mets toute ma détermination dans mon choix.

_**Elle a choisi. Elle l'a choisi.**_

_**Pourquoi le lui infliger ?**_

_**C'est ainsi. Une vie pour une vie. L'équilibre doit être respecté.**_

_**Elle aura mal.**_

_**Elle l'a choisi.**_

Le noir envahit mon esprit. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux mais je me rends compte qu'ils sont déjà ouverts. Pourtant, je ne vois rien. Comme dans mon rêve. Enfin, une lumière aveuglante apparaît puis une deuxième. Je plisse les yeux mais n'arrive pas distinguer plus que ces lumières.

-_**Tu es sûre de toi ?**_

J'ouvre la bouche, incrédule. La voix est étrange. Ni masculine, ni féminine. Par contre, elle sonne comme la mort, elle fait froid dans le dos.

-_**Tu sais qu'elle l'est.**_

Cette voix, elle, est emplie de vie. Je pense même y trouver de la compassion, de la tristesse.

-_**Demande-le et nous le ferons, **_reprend la voix funèbre.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à dire les mots qui sauveront l'homme que j'aime et tueront l'enfant que je porte. Pourtant, rien ne sort. Quelque chose me retient. Peut-être l'instant d'hésitation de Merlin quand il m'a exposé les conditions. Peut-être que je ne veux pas croire que tout se résume à la vie d'une des personnes que j'aime.

Le fait est que je me sens obligée de poser la question. Juste pour m'en assurer et ne pas commettre une erreur effroyable.

-Merlin m'a dit que c'était l'enfant ou Tristan, j'entame. Y a-t-il une autre solution ?

Il y a un instant de silence alors que je retiens ma respiration.

-_**Merlin s'arrange toujours pour que les évènements aillent dans son sens**_, rétorque la voix sombre.

-Donc, il y a une autre solution ? je demande avec espérance.

-_**Cela se pourrait**_, répond la voix douce et je fronce les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ! je m'emporte. Y en a-t-il une ?

-_**Oui.**_

Les voix ont résonnées ensemble. Ma respiration se coupe alors que la colère me gagne. Que m'a caché Merlin ? Quelle est cette solution qu'il refuse que je prenne ?

-J'attends ! j'exige.

-_**Il y aura un grand sacrifice de ta part qui pourrait tout changer**_, entame la voix douce._**Mais, il aura du mal à l'accepter. Il pourrait même ne pas s'en remettre s'il n'ouvre pas les yeux à temps.**_

-Parle ! Quelle est ce moyen ?

-_**Tu…**_

-_** Non ! **_intervient la voix glaciale. _**Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'histoire était prévue !**_

-_**Nous ne pouvons mentir. Elle a posée la question, elle aura donc la réponse.**_

Une dispute s'entame alors que je sers les poings pour me calmer. J'ai autre chose à faire que régler leur problème d'entente ! J'ai fini par comprendre que ces deux là n'étaient jamais d'accord, ils m'ont assez pourri la tête pour ça ! Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de compter les points. Ils vont me dire ce qu'il en est et maintenant !

-JE VEUX UNE RÉPONSE ! je hurle pour couvrir leurs voix.

Un silence s'installe avant que la voix ressemblant à la mort ne s'élève, comme à contrecœur.

-_**Tu peux sauver ton chevalier tout en maintenant l'enfant en vie.**_

-Comment dois-je faire ? je demande avec espoir.

-_**Il te faudra donner la tienne.**_

Le choc me paralyse. Les sentiments m'envahissent, contradictoires.

Le soulagement, la joie, l'espérance. Je peux les sauver. Tous les deux. Je ne suis pas obligée de sacrifier l'un d'eux.

Le désespoir, la peur, la peine. Pour ne pas les sacrifier, je dois me sacrifier moi-même. Je dois donner ma vie pour la leur.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois choisir. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai peur de ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté, comme tout le monde. Mais…

Si je perds Tristan, je le suivrais de près. La vie sans lui n'a aucune consistance, aucun sens. Ce n'est même pas envisageable.

Et mon enfant. Tuer un être innocent, un être qui fait parti de moi alors que je sais que je suis en mesure de l'épargner est au-dessus de mes forces. Je peux le sauver. La seule chose que j'ai à donner pour ça, c'est ma vie. Les battements de mon cœur. Mon souffle.

L'image d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres apparaît devant moi. Cet image peu devenir réel, il me suffit de faire le choix le moins égoïste de toute ma vie. Ce serait simple. Il suffit d'un mot, d'une phrase et ils vivront.

Tristan ne comprendra pas. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment compris mes décisions. Il les a acceptées, c'est un fait et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez mais il ne les a jamais comprises.

Mais cette décision, il ne la comprendra pas et ne l'acceptera pas. Il me détestera sûrement pour avoir choisi de le laisser au profit de cette vie que j'abrite. Sa haine me brûlera, me hantera de là où je serai. J'en souffrirai, j'en mourrai une seconde fois.

Pourtant, quelque chose me guide vers cette décision. Comme si la prendre me permettait quelque chose de meilleur. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement une des lumières qui me fait face et qui s'éclaire encore plus depuis l'annonce de ce troisième choix envisageable. Je sais que cette lumière est associée à la voix de la vie. L'autre a montrée sa réticence très visiblement quant à ce choix.

Un coup est donné dans mon ventre. Presque imperceptible. Pourtant, il me réchauffe toute entière. La peur, le doute, le désespoir. Ces sentiments sont balayés par une tornade d'amour, un lac enflammé de cet amour maternel qui prend aux tripes. Cet amour qu'on ne peut envisager avant de l'avoir vécu, senti. Alors, pour la première fois, je comprends ma mère qui me disait qu'elle sauterait dans un volcan en éruption si ça pouvait m'assurer la vie. Parce que je sais que je suis prête à faire pareil pour cet enfant. Mon enfant.

-Je veux qu'ils vivent, j'annonce avec conviction. Tous les deux.

-_**Puisque telle est ta volonté…**_

Une onde de choc me frappe et j'ouvre les yeux, de nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Tristan toujours allongé et Merlin qui me fixe avec curiosité.

Puis, une douleur déchirante m'enserre le cœur, comme s'il se contorsionnait à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémis en y plaquant une main. C'est atroce. C'est alors que je vois Tristan bouger, du coin de l'œil. Je tente de me concentrer sur lui alors que la douleur en moi faiblit et que la respiration du chevalier s'accélère La douleur disparaît totalement et, avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir, Tristan papillonne des yeux avant que son regard ne se fixe sur moi.

-Enora, souffle-t-il doucement.

En réponse, un flot de larmes jaillit et des sanglots me secouent toute entière. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son torse et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il est vivant, il va s'en sortir. Le soulagement est tel qu'il m'empêche de respirer. Le monde extérieur disparaît, ne laissant que ce cœur qui bat à mon oreille et cette respiration que je sens dans mes cheveux.

Un cri nous fait sortir de notre bulle et je me redresse légèrement en cherchant d'où il provient

-Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre Arthur, conseille Merlin.

Je me lève, aidant Tristan à en faire de même. Je tourne ma tête dans toutes les directions pour retrouver Arthur et les chevaliers, la peur revenant aussi vite qu'elle a disparu. Tristan est en vie mais qu'en est-il du reste des chevaliers ? Ce cri ne présage rien de bon.

Je les repère alors, plus loin. Si certains sont debout, je repère deux personnes à genou et un corps à terre. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que j'approche. Bors me voit, attirant les regards de Gauvain et Galahad sur moi. Dagonet se tourne également dans ma direction. Le soulagement se peint sur leur visage mais également une tristesse sans nom. Ils s'écartent, me laissant voir le chevalier allongé sur le sol, sans vie.

Lancelot.

Arthur parle mais sa voix résonne comme un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Ma poitrine se sert douloureusement alors que j'approche. Gauvain et Galahad s'écartent et je me laisse tomber à genou devant la tête de Lancelot. Je la prends doucement, comme de peur de le réveiller avant de la poser sur mes jambes.

Parce qu'il va se réveiller, c'est certain. Il va ouvrir les yeux, partir d'un grand rire et nous lancer une réplique graveleuse comme il en a le secret. Il ne peut pas être… C'est juste impossible. Quelqu'un comme Lancelot ne meurt pas !

Pourtant alors que je reste là, à fixer sa poitrine qui continue de ne pas s'élever, ses yeux qui ne s'ouvrent pas, ce sourire tranquille qui étire ses lèvres,… Il ne se réveille pas, ne rit pas, ne se moque pas. Et je comprends. Il ne reviendra pas. Ce grand frère moqueur qui m'a fait rire dans les pires moments, celui avec qui je pouvais avoir toutes les conversations possible -convenable ou pas-, cet homme avec qui j'ai vécu pendant plus d'un an est mort. Je le sens au fond de moi, comme une partie de moi qui se détacherait. Un lien dans cette vie qui disparaît.

Je pose mon front contre le sien en pleurant. Tout ce stresse, toute cette détresse que j'ai gardée en espérant les maintenir en vie se dévoile. Parce que ça n'a pas servi. Un des miens est mort. Une de mes attaches m'abandonne alors que je n'étais pas prête à la laisser s'envoler. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir ! Je ne lui en ai jamais donné l'autorisation, je ne l'ai jamais permis. Comment remplacer l'image de cet homme fort qui me criait dessus il y a si peu de temps par ce corps mort ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le sauver, lui ? J'ai beau fermer les yeux, appeler ces dieux avec plus de conviction que jamais, ils restent sourds à mes appels. Les voix se sont tues.

Je ne peux pas le réveiller.

-Pardonne-moi, je murmure entre mes larmes, sachant pourtant qu'il ne m'entend pas. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.

Une main douce me caresse le dos alors que les cheveux de Guenièvre entre dans mon champ de vision troublé. Sa tête se pose sur la mienne qui est toujours sur celle du chevalier.

Puis, quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules et tente de me relever doucement alors que je résiste, secouant la tête sans pouvoir parler.

-Il ne se réveillera pas, me souffle la voix de Tristan alors que sa prise se fait plus ferme et qu'il arrive à me relever.

Je n'oppose plus de résistance, il la tuée en une phrase. Il ne se réveillera pas. Peu importe le temps que je pleurerais sur sa dépouille. Peu importe que je tenterais de garder la chaleur de son corps en le couvrant du mien. Peu importe la force de mes cris à ces dieux. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Et cette constatation me brûle de l'intérieur.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri dans mes quartiers. Je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure assise sur mon lit, Tristan s'afférant dans la pièce.

Je le regarde faire d'un regard vide alors qu'il se lave la figure et les mains avec de l'eau claire. Je regarde l'eau virer au rose puis au rouge devant la quantité de sang. Pourtant, plus aucune blessure de Tristan ne saigne. En fait, toute les blessures importantes ont disparues, ne laissant que les bénignes.

Il tape ensuite sur la table. Je ne sursaute même pas, relevant un visage vide vers lui. Ses yeux brûlent de fureur et je sais que je devrais ressentir quelque chose mais c'est le vide. Mon esprit semble embrumé, incapable d'ingérer, d'accepter les derniers évènements. Comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve et que j'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

-Te rends-tu compte d'à quel point tu m'as fait peur, articule lentement Tristan.

-Je sais, je réponds mécaniquement.

-Tu avais juré que tu reviendrais ! crie-t-il alors que mon regard se fixe sur le miroir et mon visage sale et pourtant vide de tout. REGARDE-MOI !

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant à mettre un sens sur ses paroles. Il est en colère mais, mon esprit n'arrive pas mettre des raisons sur sa colère. Parce que rien n'est réellement arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste un cauchemar. Un de ses innombrables cauchemars. Ou une prémonition comme pour la glace. Et je pourrais donc arranger les choses le moment venu, le sauver.

Je me lève sans l'avoir décidé, prenant la direction de la porte sans savoir où je souhaite me rendre.

-Où vas-tu ? s'interpose Tristan avec force. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir une nouvelle fois Enora ! C'est trop facile.

Je tilt au mot facile. Rien n'a été facile depuis mon arrivée ici. Les choses n'ont fait que se compliquer encore et encore. On ne m'a laissé aucun répit. Est-ce un crime de demander grâce ? De fermer mon esprit à ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

Je le sens me secouer légèrement et je grimace lorsque son geste provoque une douleur en moi, au niveau du ventre. Je fronce les sourcils alors que la douleur se fait plus forte.

J'entends Tristan parler, crier mais, comme avec Arthur, c'est un bourdonnement incessant. Ma respiration s'accélère avant que je ne recule légèrement la main à l'endroit de ma douleur.

Tristan se fige, je sens son regard inquiet sur moi. Je prends appui sur le lit, tremblant de tous mes membres. Les mains de Tristan entre en contact avec mes épaules mais, je me dégage d'un mouvement brusque. La douleur est trop forte, je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche.

-Vanora, je réclame en serrant les dents.

-Enora, proteste-t-il, ne voulant sûrement pas me laisser.

-S'il te plait, je le supplie.

Il se détourne rapidement et sors presque en courant.

Quand Vanora arrive, essoufflée, Tristan sur ces talons, la douleur a cessée. Bors, Dagonet, Gauvain et Galahad suivent de près, inquiet. La main sur le ventre, je lève un regard angoissé à Vanora. Celle-ci fixe mon ventre, ce petit bidon qui ressort seulement et que j'ai réussi à cacher tout ce temps. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je sais qu'elle l'a vu. Le sang. La rousse plonge ses yeux d'une tristesse infinie dans les miens. Je ferme les yeux en tremblant. Ce n'est pas possible, pas si tôt, pas maintenant. L'enfant ne vivra pas s'il vient au monde cette nuit.

-Je vais vous demander de sortir, articule doucement Vanora alors que les chevaliers, ayant suivi des yeux le même chemin que la rousse sont devenus blême.

-Il est hors de question que…, entame Tristan.

-Crois-moi, tu ne peux pas l'aider maintenant, insiste Vanora avec douceur.

Celui-ci me regarde mais, je détourne les yeux. Je sais qu'il attend de moi que je le rassure mais ce serait mentir de dire que tout ira bien. À la fin de ce combat, l'un de nous deux -mon enfant ou moi- mourra. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ma volonté soit respectée.

-Allez… allez me chercher Guenièvre, ajoute-t-elle avec hésitation. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide cette fois-ci.

-Il faut faire venir une guérisseuse, intervient Bors avec difficulté.

-Bors, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide jusqu'à présent, fait remarquer Vanora.

-Mais elle saigne ! proteste-t-il.

-Et plus vous traînez, plus vous aggravez les choses !

Cette remarque à l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ils sortent tous sans autre protestation alors que la douleur, qui avait cessée, reprend, plus forte encore et je me mords la langue pour ne pas crier.

Vanora accourt et m'allonge. Elle me retire le pantalon et je l'aide comme je peux, oubliant toute pudeur. Elle me couvre d'un drap, le relevant juste assez pour passer ses mains. Elle me palpe le ventre un moment, concentrée avant de se figer un instant.

-L'enfant est en vie, annonce-t-elle avec soulagement et je soupire profondément, un poids s'enlevant de mes épaules alors qu'elle s'affaire autour de moi.

Je la regarde faire un instant avant qu'un sentiment d'urgence m'étreint et j'attrape Vanora par le poignet quand elle passe près de moi.

-Si… si les choses tournaient mal, je commence et elle me coupe.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! s'emporte-t-elle sans oser me regarder. Tu…tu es jeune et en bonne santé.

-Vanora, le sang, ce n'est pas bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu pensais que l'enfant était mort ? je demande en connaissant la réponse et seul le silence répond. Van, tu dois me promettre, si le choix se faisait nécessaire…

-Ne me demande pas ça ! supplie mon amie en se détachant de moi.

-Je le fais parce que je sais que tu aurais pris la même décision que moi.

Vanora me regarde longuement avant de fermer les yeux, la résignation faisant place sur son visage.

L'entrée fracassante de Guenièvre met un terme à la discussion que je sais avoir gagnée.

-Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, rentent la voix de Guenièvre. Arthur est très in… Qu'a-t-elle ? demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Le bébé arrive, je réponds à la place de Vanora en grimaçant sous une nouvelle vague de douleur. Et il le fait savoir.

Guenièvre reste un instant pétrifiée, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois. Elle me regarde avant de passer à mon ventre, à Vanora et une nouvelle fois à mon visage. Je crois que, si la situation était différente et si je n'avais pas autant mal, j'aurais rigolé.

La douleur se fait cependant plus forte, me faisant échapper un cri. À ce son, Guenièvre semble revenir parmi nous et se place à côté de moi.

-Reste près d'elle, ordonne Vanora. Je vais chercher ce qu'il nous faut.

-Que dois-je faire ? demande Guenièvre.

-Lui tenir la main, la rassurer et surtout l'encourager. Ce ne sera pas facile. L'accouchement présente des difficultés.

Vanora s'éloigne sur ces mots alors que la brune ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, le visage inquiet. Comprenant ce qu'elle veut savoir, je lui explique du mieux que je peux.

-C'est trop tôt, je souffle. Et j'ai perdu du sang. Van est certaine que l'enfant va bien mais, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps. De plus, les dégâts peuvent venir de moi.

L'inquiétude se fait plus présente sur le visage de Guenièvre qui comprend ce que j'insinue.

-Je suis certaine que tout ira bien, assure-t-elle, semblant se parler à elle-même. Il est rare que des personnes de ton âge…

-Je n'ai pas peur, tu sais, j'affirme en lui souriant. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que j'ai pris toute les bonnes décisions. Je recommencerais tout de la même manière si c'était à refaire.

-Ne parle pas comme si tu étais condamnée, me reproche Guenièvre.

La douleur me reprend avant que je ne puisse parler, encore plus forte et un cri m'échappe. C'est insupportable.

Vanora revient avec des tissus, de l'eau. La douleur revient, encore et encore tout en devenant plus intense à chaque fois. Guenièvre se contente de me serrer la main tout en épongeant mon front couvert de sueur.

-Enora, il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes, supplie presque Vanora alors que je me laisse tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux.

J'ai l'impression de souffrir depuis une éternité. Vanora semble épuisée ce qui confirme qu'un bon moment est passé. Pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai beau pousser, donner tout ce que j'ai, rien ne bouge. Je me sens à bout de force, mon corps s'engourdit alors que des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux.

Vanora semble désespérée, rongée d'inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interroge Guenièvre. Pourquoi cela prend-t-il autant de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, réplique Vanora avec angoisse. Elle s'épuise, elle ne pourra bientôt plus faire le moindre effort. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration. Si je ne le fais pas sortir, si je ne donne pas tout ce qu'il me reste de force pour lui donner la vie, nous mourrons tous les deux. Et ça n'aura servi à rien. Pourtant, je sens que je ne saurai bientôt plus en mesure de résister contre la fatigue qui me gagne.

Déjà, je me sens partir doucement, mes yeux se fermant sans mon autorisation alors que j'arrive à peine à respirer. Une partie de moi abandonne, accepte ce qui arrive. Notre mort à tous les deux.

-Enora, tu dois pousser, tente de me raisonner Vanora comme consciente de ce qui se passe.

Je ne peux que secouer la tête, incapable de trouver la force d'y arriver. J'ai beau hurler intérieurement à mon corps de réagir, je n'y arrive pas.

-Pense à Tristan, ordonne Guenièvre. Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer maintenant !

Comme en écho à ses paroles, on tambourine à la porte et la voix du chevalier retend.

-Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? hurle-t-il. Laissez-moi entrer !

-Tristan tu n'arrangeras rien, fait la voix de Gauvain.

Pourtant, sa voix me réveille. Mon corps au bord de l'épuisement semble trouver une force nouvelle. Mon cœur reprend de l'allure, ma respiration s'accélère de nouveau et je me redresse légèrement.

Je prends alors une grande inspiration et pousse aussi fort que je le peux alors que la douleur me transperce. Un léger cri m'échappe mais, je me contrôle, tentant de ne pas angoisser Tristan encore plus qu'il ne semble l'être.

Et je recommence. Une deuxième fois, une troisième, une quatrième.

Alors que j'ai arrêté de compter, Vanora soupire de soulagement.

-Un dernier effort et ce sera fini, m'assure Vanora.

Alors je le fais. Sans savoir d'où me vient cette force. Un hurlement m'échappe alors que je sens l'enfant passer, me déchirant.

Le cri d'un nourrisson emplit la pièce alors que je me laisse tomber en arrière.

-C'est une fille, annonce Vanora. C'est une fille, crie-t-elle, riant et pleurant en même temps.

Je souris en tendant les bras comme je le peux. Je sens le reste de mes forces m'échapper, mon souffle se heurter. Les signes indéniables sont là mais je résiste comme je peux. Je n'ai pas encore fini.

-Donne-la-moi, j'exige d'une voix faible.

Guenièvre me passe une main dans les cheveux alors que Vanora me donne l'enfant. Je prends cette petite fille gigotant dans tous les sens. Le sang la recouvre en assez grande quantité mais elle reste la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de porter. Et la certitude que j'ai fait le meilleur des choix m'étreint. Le plus petit doute s'efface pour laisser place à la fierté.

Je sais que Tristan m'en voudra s'il apprend les circonstances mais ça en vaut la peine. Cette enfant vaut tous les sacrifices. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas choisi à la place de Tristan mais je n'hésite pas à lui céder ma place dans ce monde. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai donné tout ce qu'il y avait à donner. Évidemment, j'aurais voulu rester et voir ma fille grandir, Tristan être un père. Mais la vie n'a pas été aussi généreuse avec moi. Je crois que je la remercie déjà pour m'avoir fait rencontrer des personnes que j'aime si fort, des personnes exceptionnelles. Et surtout, Tristan.

Le futur sera difficile pour lui, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir ça. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas seul. Alors oui, tout finira par bien aller avec le temps.

Vanora ouvre la porte de la chambre avant d'appeler Tristan.

-C'est terminé, annonce-t-elle. C'est une petite fille.

-Laisse-moi passer, ordonne sa voix bourrue.

J'entends des pas et je le voix approcher mais, il n'est pas seul. Les chevaliers le suivent de près, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Voilà qui n'est pas très convenable, j'énonce faiblement, l'humour à peine perceptible tant j'ai du mal à parler.

Dagonet laisse échapper un rire en secouant la tête.

-Au diable les convenances, réplique-t-il et même Arthur n'y trouve rien à redire.

Tristan s'approche avec précaution. Il regarde l'enfant qui a arrêté de pleurer dans mes bras et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à voir l'émotion dans ses yeux pour une fois.

Son regard revient cependant vers moi. Je tente un sourire mais sans y arriver. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, les personnes m'entourant se font de plus en plus floues et je sens mon cœur, ce traire si faible, ralentir déjà.

-Enora ? interroge Tristan d'une voix blanche.

-Ça va, je souffle dans un murmure qui m'épuise.

Je sens l'ambiance dans la pièce se tendre alors que les regards me sondent. Tristan fait un signe à Guenièvre qui prend ma fille sans que je n'arrive à protester. Le chevalier passe ensuite une main sous mon cou, là où on sent le cœur battre. Il appuie légèrement puis plus fort avec une expression très inquiète. C'est ensuite le tour de mon front sur lequel il reste bien moins longtemps.

-Le cœur est trop faible, énonce-t-il rapidement. Et elle est brûlante.

Il se tourne vers Vanora qui reste figée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? crie-t-il. Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

-Sortez, souffle Vanora. Il faut que…je regarde s'il n'y a pas de séquelle.

J'entends des protestations, des voix qui tentent d'apaiser mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui se dit. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû finir par sortir puisque le drap se soulève, apportant un courant d'air alors que j'ai déjà si froid.

-Elle continue de saigner, retend la voix de Vanora.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiète Guenièvre alors que j'ouvre les paupières à demi.

-Je… je ne sais pas, avoue Vanora d'une voix paniquée.

-Une vie pour une vie, je souffle avec difficulté.

Guenièvre se tourne comme au ralenti dans ma direction, une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? me supplie-t-elle.

-La seule fois… où je ne fais pas preuve d'égoïsme…ça me tue, je rétorque avec ironie.

-De quoi parle-t-elle ? interroge Vanora.

-Elle les a sauvé, explique Guenièvre comme si elle le réalisait seulement maintenant. Elle a donné sa vie pour celle de Tristan et l'enfant.

-Qu…

Vanora me regarde avec incompréhension.

-Ce sera…toujours lui, je répète dans un souffle.

-Et comment crois-tu qu'il réagira…

-Il ne…le saura jamais, je rétorque d'une voix ferme qui m'étonne. Vous ne direz…rien du tout.

-Tu nous demandes de mentir ? demande Guenièvre sans accusation.

-Le silence…n'est pas un mensonge.

Elles n'ajoutent rien, me regardant avec des larmes pleins les yeux. Je fixe l'enfant dans les bras de Guenièvre intensément, tentant de garder chacun de ses traits pour la fin.

-Je veux… Tristan, je demande à Van.

Vanora acquiesce, sortant en me laissant seule avec Guenièvre. Cette dernière sort quelque chose de sa poche et me le met dans les mains. La statuette de Lancelot.

-Il voulait que je te dise…de ne pas pleurer. D'avancer. De laisser le passé derrière toi, énonce-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux. J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de ses conseils finalement.

-Mais toi, si, je souffle alors que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer un Tristan perdu et pâle comme la mort.

Guenièvre n'attend pas qu'on le lui dise. Elle s'en va.

Tristan se met face à moi, me regardant sans rien dire, le visage impassible.

-Ça ira, je dis simplement.

Et le masque tombe. Ses sourcils se froncent alors que sa mâchoire se crispe. Ses yeux se remplissent de colère mais également de désespoir, de douleur, de supplication.

-Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas sans moi, rappelle-t-il douloureusement sans s'approcher.

-Je ne partirai jamais vraiment, j'assure. Je serais en elle, en toi.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Ce ne sera jamais toi !

Je ferme les yeux, laissant échapper une larme.

-Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça, murmure-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

L'intonation de cette voix me fait mal et je tente de me redresser, échouant lamentablement. Ça a au moins le résultat de le faire venir près de moi. Il me recouche et me prend la main. Nous restons un instant sans parler avant que je ne me décide.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je lui assure.

-Moi si, avoue-t-il.

-Comme quoi…tout arrive, je souris doucement.

Il secoue la tête en me caressant le visage, éloignant quelques mèches de cheveux qui me collent au front, aux joues.

-Tu…, commence-t-il avec hésitation avant d'inspirer profondément. Tu n'as vraiment pas peur.

Je réfléchis un instant, ce simple fait me demandant plus d'énergie que je n'en ai.

-Je crois…, j'entame avant de tousser légèrement. Je crois que j'ai juste… peur de me retrouver sans toi. Parce que…une existence…sans toi…ce n'en est pas une.

-Alors ne me laisse pas, souffle-t-il dans une supplique déchirante.

-J'aurais voulu…être là…pour te voir en père, j'avoue en souriant. Tu seras parfait.

Il n'insiste pas. Je tente de bouger un peu et le collier que je porte se rappelle à moi. Je porte une main faible à mon cou. Elle tremble et l'effort me semble insurmontable mais je finis par le détacher. Je le dépose ensuite dans la paume de Tristan qui sert le collier dans son poing.

-Elle aura…un souvenir de moi, j'explique.

Il acquiesce sans rien dire, serrant d'autant plus la mâchoire alors que le silence tombe sur la pièce.

Puis le froid m'envahit, plus fort qu'avant. Je frissonne, tremble.

-J'ai froid, je réplique en serrant sa main plus fort.

Il s'allonge à mes côtés, me serrant contre lui avec force. Ça ne me réchauffe pas mais il m'apporte du réconfort, un soutien. Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux pas partir comme ça, que je dois avouer cette chose. Cette chose que je n'ai jamais osée par peur d'un nom retour assuré. Pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de réciproque mais parce que les mots ne lui ont jamais été indispensable. J'ai cru que moi non plus mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée.

-Tristan ? je l'appelle.

Il ne répond rien, me pressant juste un peu plus forte contre lui.

-Je t'aime, je murmure.

La pression se fait encore plus forte alors que je sens le noir m'envahir de plus en plus.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime,…

Je murmure ces mots sans m'arrêter alors que ma voix se fait toujours plus faible. Les mots m'accompagnent alors que je me sens sombrer. Puis, juste avant que le noir complet ne me gagne, une larme coule sur ma joue.

Une larme qui n'est pas la mienne.

**(Oui, je sais vous avez déjà envie de me tuer mais, patientez un peu ^^)**

**POV Externe.**

La vie ne fait pas de cadeau. Tristan le sait. Sans compter son expérience personnelle, Enora le lui a montré plus d'une fois.

Cette femme, éloignée des siens pour vivre une année de souffrance, de combats qui n'étaient pas les siens avant de mourir d'une manière stupide, banale.

Morte en couche. Comme nombre de femme. Une mort qu'une femme sait envisageable à chaque accouchement.

Pourtant certaines survivent. Plusieurs fois. Vanora a enfanté onze fois sans y laisser la vie, revenant plus forte que jamais.

Enora ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois et y a laissé toute sa force.

Tristan ne comprend pas. Cette blonde, si forte, si déterminée. Cette force de la nature prête à tout pour arrivée à ses fins. Cette femme qui l'a aimé de manière indescriptible, celle qui a aimé au-delà de l'inimaginable certains chanceux ayant croisés sa route…

Cette femme n'est plus.

Cette femme qui n'était pas destinée à mourir aussi stupidement. Son nom aurait dû marquer l'histoire, elle aurait dû accomplir de grande chose. Enora était faite pour guider. Guider les chevaliers, guider Arthur comme elle l'a fait dés son arrivée parmi eux. Et pourtant, elle morte dans l'anonymat. Donnant sa vie, sa force à un peuple qui l'aura oublier au bout de quelques années, quelques siècles avec un peu de chance.

On racontera son histoire, au début. L'histoire d'une femme bien étrange arrivée d'un monde inconnu pour les sauver. Une femme qui a survécu au dernier combat pour mourir des heures plus tard en donnant la vie. Cette histoire si banale ne traversera pas le temps, les gens finiront par l'oublier et dans plusieurs millénaires, personne ne se souviendra d'Enora, la belle blonde aux pouvoirs surprenants qui a voué sa vie dans leur monde à les aider, à les sauver.

Tristan a tenu son corps froid pendant des heures, il a senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre, ses murmures douloureux se taire et son souffle s'éteindre. Pourtant, il ne réalise pas.

Il reste là, assis, à attendre qu'elle franchisse la porte en riant aux éclats ou même en lui hurlant après. Tout plutôt que ce silence et ce bois qui ne bouge pas.

Le chevalier n'a pas assisté à l'enterrement. Il aurait accepté de le faire pour Lancelot, pour lui dire un dernier au revoir. Mais pas pour la belle blonde. Ça aurait été accepter l'inacceptable. Ça aurait été cautionner l'inadmissible vérité qu'il ne restait d'elle que des cendres et des souvenirs douloureux qui le déchire.

Alors il reste là, mangeant les repas déposés devant sa porte de manière mécanique, répondant à ses besoins de manière instinctive parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Et il regarde les jours qui passent, se transformant en semaines puis en mois. Et les mois terminant par se transformer par une année.

Les chevaliers tentent régulièrement de le sortir de son apathie mais, la disparition de la jeune femme les a frappés avec une telle force qu'ils ont eux même du mal à s'en remettre.

Difficile d'imaginer une journée sans cette petite blonde si spéciale pour les éclairer de ses sourires, de ses mots incompréhensibles, de ses anecdotes qu'elle seule comprenait. Ils leurs semblent parfois entendre son rire dans les ruelles désertent, dans les couloirs vides ou même dans les silences pesant à table.

Jeune femme disparue et planant pourtant au-dessus d'eux comme un fantôme revenu vous tourmenter. Revenu accroitre votre souffrance déjà si profonde qu'elle est inconsolable.

Bors prend appuie sur Vanora qui s'en remet elle-même à l'enfant que la blonde a laissé derrière elle.

Dagonet ne sais pas, ne sait plus. Cette fin si prévisible qu'il a tenté d'empêcher en mettant en garde son amie. Si prévisible et pourtant si inattendue. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'après avoir survécu aux saxons, un enfant aurait raison d'elle. Cette sœur qu'il a tant aimé, cette femme qui l'a sauvé sans rien demander en retour. Enora, la martyr, terminant sa vie sur un sacrifice alors que sa vie en comportait déjà tant. L'ultime sacrifice de sa vie pour donner celle-ci à une partie d'elle qu'elle a sûrement aimé autant que Tristan. Et Dagonet a mal. Il se sent coupable de ne pas penser plus à Lancelot, son ami, son compagnon. Mais la mort de la blonde l'a frappé comme une masse et la réalité de son absence qui s'affirme avec le temps l'empoisonne, le ramenant à cette femme qu'il a tant aimé. Cette femme qui a abandonné sa vie pour ne pas vivre sans son soldat bien aimé. Pourtant, Dagonet accepte. Et il n'en veut pas à Enora de ne plus être là. Parce qu'il l'aime d'un amour authentique qui empêche toute rancœur de subsister en lui. Un amour ni totalement fraternel, ni totalement passionnel.

Et Arthur, ce roi, est déchiré. Il se cache derrière ces « Et si », derrière ces « j'aurais dû » qui accompagnent la culpabilité. Tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu empêcher cette femme-enfant de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il se prend à imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il l'avait renvoyé avec les autres. Lui, qui n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre de la mort de son meilleur ami que la fille qu'il avait pris sous son aile rendait son dernier soupire. Il se souvient comme hier de ce vide écrasant lors de son mariage. Ce vide laissé par deux personnes qui comptaient plus que tout dans sa vie.

Gauvain et Galahad tente d'oublier. Oublier celle qu'ils n'ont jamais compris tout en aimant comme on aime une petite sœur rebelle qu'on se sait incapable de remettre sur le droit chemin et celui qui les ont fait rire quelque soit le moment. Enora et Lancelot. Deux forces de la nature qui se sont envolés sans prévenir. Des êtres dont l'absence plane avec persistance, rappelant l'inéluctable vérité. Alors, ils aident les autres à passer au-dessus des morts. Ils continuent de rire malgré le goût amer dans leur bouche. Ils continuent de plaisanter malgré la douleur de ne pas entendre les remarques qu'ils guettent sans s'en rendre compte.

Et ils tentent d'aider Tristan. Cet homme qui ne semble pas vouloir se relever, se raccrochant aux souvenirs de sa vie pour ne pas penser à la mort. Ne cherchant pas à voir l'enfant que la femme qu'il aime tant à laissé derrière elle pour lui rendre hommage. Cette petite fille qui grandit sans savoir qui appeler maman et encore moins qui appeler papa. Et Tristan qui se contente de serrer le médaillon de cette femme disparue sans leur laisser le temps de s'y préparer.

Tristan qui continue d'espérer la voir réapparaître. Pourtant, il sait qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

Alors qu'il reste là, regardant le quinzième mois de sa disparition commencer, le chevalier attend juste qu'il finisse pour passer au suivant. Sachant que la porte ne s'ouvrira pas malgré ses espérances continuent.

Pourtant, alors que ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et la peine fixe le vide, la porte grince.

Le regard de Tristan, vif, se précipite sur le battant. Son cœur s'accélère attendant de voir ce qui passera le seuil. Mais, rien ne vient. Rien n'est là. Juste ce vide constant.

Pensant que le vent lui a joué un mauvais tour, il baisse la tête pour tomber sur une chose minuscule qui hésite sur le pas de la porte.

Tristan sent le choc le frapper devant la chevelure blonde comme les blés et ses grands yeux à la couleur indéfinissable qui lui font face. Ce bleu-vert qu'il connait par cœur mais doté d'une innocence toute nouvelle. Il fixe la fillette au nez joliment retroussé, aux cheveux d'une blondeur incroyable et aux yeux qu'il a tant aimé.

La fillette de son côté le regarde avec interrogation et gêne. Puis, finalement, celle-ci brise le silence.

-Papa ? demande-t-elle avec hésitation.

Tristan la regarde sans comprendre au départ. Il ne sait quoi dire, lui qui n'a plus parler depuis si longtemps sauf pour envoyer les autres paitre. Pourtant, les mots sortent tous seuls, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se forcer alors que la révélation de ses mots le frappe:

-Oui, c'est moi.

Et la fillette lui sourit, faisant éclater la blancheur de ses petites dents alors qu'une lueur malicieuse et espiègle brille dans son regard finalement pas si innocent que ça.

Et Tristan l'entend. Son rire si joyeux raisonner entre les murs. Et il la voit dans le rayon du soleil qui éclair la chambre, juste derrière l'enfant.

Plus belle que jamais, son ombre hoche la tête en signe d'approbation alors qu'un léger sourire gagne ses lèvres et qu'une larme unique coule sur sa joue.

Tristan voit sa main transparente toucher l'épaule de la fillette avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement.

Et Tristan sait que peu importe le temps, peu importe les efforts à déployer, il la retrouvera.

Parce qu'il sent, au fond, qu'Enora n'est pas vraiment morte et qu'elle l'attend, quelque part.

**NOOOOOOOOOOON, n'oubliez pas le P.S. ! Très important ! Vous pourriez alors changer d'avis quant au fait de me trucider xD**

**Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter de plus alors lâcher vos reviews (sans bombe ou chose empoisonnée merci d'avance xD) et aller lire l'épilogue. Il pourrait ravir certain(e)s ;)**

**Pour ce qui est de la première fin, il n'y a pas d'épilogue. J'ai bien un ou deux bonus de prévu mais pas d'épilogue. Dont un centré sur Lancelot et que j'aime assez ^^**

**Voilou les gens, on se retrouve sur l'épilogue ;)**


	40. Epilogue

**Toujours en vie pour le poster (oui je sais ça compte pas puisque vous n'avez pas eu le temps de lire le chapitre avant celui-ci ^^).**

**Alors que dire, si ce n'est que c'est vraiment étrange d'en arriver là. L'épilogue, le mot de fin, le dernier chapitre qui clos cette histoire. Oh, j'ai bien envisager une suite à cette épilogue, me disant que ça pourrait être marrant mais… j'ai déjà bien embêter Enora comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ? Alors je ne pense pas que je le ferais ^^**

**Je vous laisse le lire, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Épilogue.**

**Recommencement.**

La chaleur m'envahit, alors que j'avais si froid il y a quelques secondes à peine. J'ouvre les yeux pour retomber sur cette noirceur éclairée par les deux lumières.

-_**Tu as fait le bon choix**_, assure la voix douce et je souris légèrement. _**Tu as tant sacrifié et tu es si jeune… J'ai décidé de te faire un cadeau.**_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je réfléchis à ce que ça pourrait être.

-_**Je peux te renvoyer chez toi. Près de ta famille, tes amis. Tu pourrais recommencer ta vie d'avant…**_

-Mais ? j'interroge.

Car si j'ai appris quelque chose au sujet de ces dieux, c'est que rien n'est jamais gratuit. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Il y a toujours une chose à donner en retour. Alors, même si cette voix prétend qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau, je sais que je devrais céder quelque chose si je l'accepte.

C'est la voix qui ne s'est pas encore élevée qui retend et je n'en suis pas étonnée. Elle a toujours semblée être celle qui donnait les conditions.

_**-Tu devras nous donner une chose t'appartenant. Tes souvenirs. Si tu retournes chez toi, tu n'auras nul souvenir de ta vie passé ici. Ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais partie.**_

Je fronce les sourcils, indécise. Ne plus me souvenir des chevaliers ? De Tristan ? Ne plus me souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu avec eux ? De ce qui fait que je suis cette personne aujourd'hui ? Remonter un an en arrière en somme… Plus de souvenir douloureux mais plus de souvenir heureux. Moi qui le suis raccrochée à ces derniers pour continuer de me battre. Et plus de souvenir de ma fille.

-_**Tu ne le regretteras pas, **_assure la première voix. _**Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais fais-moi confiance au moins sur ce point.**_

Et bizarrement, je la crois. Comme si elle me promettait une vie meilleure. La certitude que je ferais le bon choix en acceptant m'envahit. Et la joie de revoir ma famille, mes amis se fait écrasante.

Oui, c'est un choix égoïste en quelque sorte mais, l'absence de souvenir peut être une bénédiction dans mon cas. Si je le pouvais, j'aurais volé les souvenirs de Tristan pour qu'il ne souffre pas mais, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes.

-Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? je demande avec hésitation.

-_**Je ne peux te mentir. Il ne se remettra jamais totalement mais, il attendra le moment.**_

-Quel moment ? je souffle avec curiosité.

-_**Cela, je ne peux te le dire.**_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, pas surprise par cette réponse -elle doit avoir un lien de parenté avec Merlin. Puis, j'acquiesce, acceptant le marché proposé. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que je me sens sombrer. Comme si le sommeil m'enveloppait.

La dernière image qui m'accompagne est celle des chevaliers, Tristan en première ligne.

* * *

-Enora ! Enora allez réveille-toi ! Je te jure que si tu t'es ouverte les veines, je fais demi tour ! Je déteste le sang tu le sais !

Je grogne en enfonçant mon visage dans mon coussin. Je me réveille lentement, une migraine atroce me vrillant le crâne. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir bu, hier. D'ailleurs, que c'est-il hier ? Les souvenirs sont flous et ont du mal à revenir.

-Bon, tu as gagné, j'entre ! Mais j'espère vraiment que tu as utilisé des somnifères.

Ma porte s'ouvre et je me redresse en sursautant, prenant conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

Bizarrement, ma chambre -celle que j'occupe depuis ma naissance- ne me semble pas familière et me réveiller ici me donne une impression étrange que je n'arrive pas à définir.

Puis, une tête rousse me saute dessus et je retombe sur mon lit.

-Tu vas bien !

Je regarde la personne face à moi et reconnais Sarah. Le même sentiment, celui de ne pas avoir vécu ce genre de scène dans cet environnement depuis bien longtemps, m'étreint et je sers Sarah contre moi à mon tour.

-Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle en s'éloignant et je la vois vraiment inquiète.

-Bien, pourquoi ? je réplique avec étonnement.

-Julian nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé, déballe-t-elle à toute vitesse. On a essayé de t'appeler hier mais, tu ne répondais pas. Et tes parents m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas sortie de ta chambre depuis hier ! J'ai vraiment cru que t'avais un truc stupide.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? je répète sans comprendre.

-Enora, commence Sarah avec inquiétude. Tu te souviens de la discussion que tu as eue avec Julian hier, au moins ?

Je fronce les sourcils avec concentration. Oui, je m'en souviens. Il m'a quitté en prétextant d'abord l'université et puis, en mettant en avant que nos sentiments n'étaient pas ce que nous pensions qu'ils étaient. Pourtant ce souvenir me semble loin, comme si le temps avait effacé les détails. Et je ne me sens pas aussi triste, ni aussi furieuse que je devrais l'être.

-Eno ?

-Oui, désolée, je me reprends en lui souriant. Évidement que je m'en souviens.

-Tu…ne sembles pas aussi touché que ce que je pensais, fait-elle remarquer avec surprise.

-Je crois… que Julian avait raison et qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait, j'explique, prenant conscience de la véracité de ces paroles en les énonçant.

Parce que, oui, au fond, j'ai le sentiment que Julian a fait le meilleur des choix et je ne lui en veux pas.

-Et bien, moi qui croyais qu'on allait devoir empêcher un meurtre, raille Sarah. Heureuse de voir que tu le prends aussi bien. Allons déjeuner dans ce cas !

Elle me tire avec elle et je la suis mécaniquement. Je me fige un instant en passant devant la glace. Je porte ma nuisette Hello Kitty. Celle que j'adore. Pourtant, elle m'emplit d'un sentiment de rage. Je me sens mal à l'aise dedans, comme si elle recelait de mauvais souvenir. C'est une idée saugrenue, stupide mais… elle persiste.

-Je vais me changer, j'annonce à Sarah qui m'attend devant la porte.

Elle acquiesce et je me change rapidement, enfilant un jeans simple et un pull fin. Quand mon amie me voit, elle hausse un sourcil mais n'ajoute rien. Nous descendons alors.

Quand je vois mes parents, mon cœur manque un battement et j'ai envie de leur sauter dans les bras en leur disant combien ils m'ont manqué. Je fronce les sourcils, pas certaine de ce que ça signifie. Je veux dire, je les ai vus hier. De plus, la séparation la plus longue que nous avons eu à affronter était lors d'un voyage scolaire.

Je ne prête pas attention à ce sentiment et embrasse mes parents, m'attardant une seconde de plus sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et je m'assieds pour manger. Le silence est pesant à table, je sens leur regard sur moi, attendant que je craque et ne fonde en larme alors que de mon côté, me retrouver à cette table avec ces personnes me donne l'impression que quelque chose cloche.

-Je vais bien, j'assure en relevant la tête vers eux.

Ils se détournent pour faire semblant de rien mais, j'ai vu la grimace septique de ma mère.

-Je vous le jure ! Je vais parfaitement bien, j'insiste.

-Je ne devrais tuer personne alors ? demande mon père avec incertitude.

-Non ! Et je ne vais pas m'effondrer sans crier gare alors… juste, arrêtez de me fixer de cette façon, ça fait peur !

L'ambiance se détend nettement…de leur côté. Du mien, l'impression que je ne devrais pas être là, que je ne suis pas à ma place.

* * *

Trois jours passent sans que je n'aie vu personne d'autres que Sarah. Un côté de moi a envie de revoir mes amis mais, l'autre côté a peur. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'aime me dire que c'est le contrecoup de la rupture et que tout ira bien par la suite. Qu'il me faut du temps.

Pourtant, trois jours sont passés, annonçant les résultats des examens de fin d'année. Et la confrontation avec le reste du groupe. Je ne sais pas ce qui me stresse autant et je réalise que ça n'a rien à voir avec Julian. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi mais il y a quelque chose.

Je me gare devant l'école avec précaution. Même conduire m'a paru étrange, comme si je n'avais plus eu à le faire depuis une éternité. Le plus étrange étant que l'image d'un cheval m'est apparue en montant dans le véhicule.

Je sors remarquant que la cour est déjà remplie de monde. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes affichés. Pas de résultat détaillé, juste l'information disant si nous somme recalés ou si nous passons. Ensuite, nous pouvons aller chercher l'enveloppe avec nos résultats.

Je me rends directement vers le tableau d'affichage sans chercher qui que ce soit. Je trouve rapidement mon nom et je fronce les sourcils de mécontentement.

_Néant._

Ce qui veut dire ? Il y la colonne échec, celle avec les examens de repassage et celle néant ! Le mot n'a rien de rassurant. La logique voudrait que je passe mais, le terme employé me laisse dans le doute.

Décidant qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir, je me dirige vers le bureau où nous sont remis l'enveloppe des résultats. Il y a peu de personne et c'est rapidement mon tour. J'arrache littéralement la lettre à la personne face à moi et pars, la laissant avec son air outré. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et soupire de soulagement à la lecture de mes notes.

Je passe ! Le terme néant étant sûrement une jolie manière de sous-entendre qu'on n'a rien à nous reprocher. Jolie manière de nous mettre la pression surtout !

-Enora !

Je me tourne au moment où Sarah me tombe dessus, rouge de colère.

-On avait pourtant dit que nous allions chercher nos résultats ensemble ! rappelle-t-elle.

Le souvenir de cette promesse m'apparaît et je grimace.

-Désolée, je m'excuse. Je voulais attendre mais ils ont employés le terme néant pour réussite. Ces deux mots ne sont pourtant pas synonymes ! C'est plutôt le contraire ! Et après on me reproche MON français ?

Sarah éclate de rire en secouant la tête.

-Là je te retrouve, s'exclame-t-elle.

-Qu'a-t-elle encore dit ?

Évangeline arrive suivie par Antonio qui me sourit grandement et par Julian qui semble pris dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

-Et puis, ils entendent quoi par néant ? continue Évangeline avec un regard blasé.

Sarah et moi nous regardons avant de partir d'un grand rire. Pourtant, le mien se coupe rapidement, sonnant comme faux à mes propres oreilles, comme si je n'avais aucune raison de rire.

Nous allons chercher les lettres des autres, Julian n'ayant toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

C'est sans surprise que j'apprends qu'ils passent tous. Sarah bosse pour quatre, Évangeline n'a jamais eu besoin d'ouvrir un bouquin, de même pour Antonio. Quant à Julian, son envie de grande université est si forte qu'il ne pouvait que réussir.

Nous décidons d'aller prendre un verre mais, je m'arrête devant le café en interpelant Julian. Je l'entends nettement déglutir et lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas si terrible, tout de même.

Nous prenons place sur un banc et la similarité de la scène me fait sourire.

-Tu avais raison, j'entame et mon voisin sursaute. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

-Qu…quoi ? demande-t-il avec surprise.

-On est bien mieux ami, je souris.

Il me regarde, les yeux lui sortant de la tête et j'éclate de rire. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu…tu devrais voir…ta tête, j'halète. Un vrai poisson sorti de son bocal.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et nos mains se rejoignent pour se serrer.

-Tu t'imagines qu'on sera bientôt diplômé ? rêvasse-t-il. On a réussi.

-Oui, je souris en me détournant. On réussit.

Le malaise me gagne. J'ai attendu ces résultats toute l'année, rêvant du jour où j'apprendrais que je pourrais aller dans l'école de mes rêves. Et là, alors que mon rêve se réalise, un arrière goût amer envahit ma bouche. Comme si cet évènement perdait de son importance et que des choses bien plus graves devraient attirés mon attention.

* * *

Une semaine passe normalement, du moins autant que possible. Le sentiment que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, que je ne devrais pas être là, que je ne suis pas à ma place, persiste. Comme si quelque chose manquait à cette vie que j'ai toujours crue si parfaite. C'est étouffant, déroutant. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être sincère quand je ris, souris.

Mes parents l'ont vite remarqué, mettant ce comportement sur la rupture mais…j'aimerais que ce soit ça, vraiment. Sauf que ça ne l'est pas, je le sens en moi. Voir Julian ne me fait pas de peine. J'ai essayé d'imaginer notre futur si nous étions restés ensemble. Ça ne m'a apporté ni joie, ni peine, juste un profond malaise. Comme si, avec cette simple pensé, je trahissais quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la remise des diplômes. Cette fameuse cérémonie que je n'ai vue qu'à la télé dans des films ou des séries. Pourtant, c'est mon tour cette fois.

Habillée et coiffée, je reste assise sur mon lit en cherchant ce sentiment de joie et de fierté que je devrais ressentir. Je ne trouve rien. Je porte ma main à mon cou pour serrer mon pendentif, celui qui m'a toujours apporté réconfort. Mais je ne le trouve pas là.

Fronçant les sourcils, je rejoins la salle de bain, pensant l'y trouver. Il n'y est pas. Alors, je retourne dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas sur le bureau ni sur mon lit. La panique m'envahit et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai le sentiment que je devrais savoir où il est mais, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Je retire la couette, le coussin, le drap avant de retourner le matelas. Je vide tous mes tiroirs au sol, retournant mes affaires pour le retrouver.

-Enora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me tourne face à ma mère.

-Je ne le retrouve plus ! je m'exclame en sentant les larmes inonder mon visage.

-Tu ne retrouve plus quoi ? demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Mon pendentif ! je m'énerve.

Je reprends mes fouilles, vidant ma penderie au sol recouvert de mes affaires. Ma mère me prend les mains et me tourne vers elle. Son visage blême, son expression paniquée, me calme légèrement.

-Chérie, tu l'as perdu il y a plus d'un mois déjà, rappelle-t-elle lentement comme si elle avait peur que j'explose à cette annonce.

Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de me rappeler cette perte. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. D'aussi loin que mes souvenir me mène, je l'ai toujours eu ! Je ne veux pourtant pas insister. Je lui fais peur, je le sens. Ma mère semble sur le point d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique du coin pour me faire emmener.

Je me contente donc de hocher la tête sans croire moi-même à cette histoire. Ma mère se détend légèrement tout en me caressant le poignet.

-Va finir de te préparer, d'accord ? propose-t-elle toujours aussi doucement. Je vais ranger tout ça.

Je hoche la tête une seconde fois et trouve refuge dans la salle de bain. Mon mascara et mon crayon ont coulé, laissant une trainé de noir sur mes joues. Mon visage est pâle et j'ai perdu du poids. Je suis vraiment en mauvais état. Pourtant, je ne trouve pas de raison plausible à ça.

Je soupire, me démaquillant pour me remaquiller tout de suite après. Je me recoiffe, détachant mes cheveux, retenant une petite partie derrière. Je ne me souviens plus depuis quand j'ai autant de facilité à me coiffer mais, des conseils comme venu de souvenir ancien m'emplissent l'esprit et je ne fais que les suivre.

Quand je descends les escaliers, j'entends des chuchotements et je me fige pour mieux écouter.

-…ne sais plus quoi faire, dit ma mère. Elle refuse d'en parler, elle se contente de sourire et de se replier quand elle sent que le sujet dérape.

-Ce doit être sa rupture, chérie, tente mon père. À son âge, ce n'est jamais facile de rompre.

-Je voudrais que ce soit ça, se lamente-t-elle. J'y ai cru au début mais…ça prend des proportions énormes ! J'ai l'impression que ma petite fille perd l'esprit. Elle a tellement changé, comme si elle avait vu et vécu des choses dont on ne saurait rien. Je l'entends pleurer dans son sommeil, suppliant à je ne sais qui de lui pardonner…

-Tu te fais des idées, j'en suis certain, insiste mon père. Elle est simplement perdue. Elle va devoir quitté la maison alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, être séparée de ses amis pour poursuivre ses études de son côté. N'importe qui aurait peur et serait perturbé. Elle croyait que Julian serait là à l'université et elle vient d'apprendre que ce ne sera pas le cas… Enora doit simplement avoir peur.

-J'aurais pu y croire il y a vingt minutes, assure maman. Mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en rangeant ses affaires.

J'entends un bruissement de papier et je me fige. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est tombée sur _ça_. Ce ne sont que des divagations !

-Elle les a dessiné des centaines fois, reprend ma mère. Toujours les mêmes.

Il y a un silence suivi d'un soupir. Je prends alors une inspiration et descends en faisant le plus de bruit possible, claquant des pieds en arborant une figure joyeuse.

-Je suis prête ! je m'exclame.

* * *

-Jeune gens, nous voici enfin diplômé officiellement !

Antonio lève son verre en dévoilant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. J'ai toujours dit que ce gars aurait été super pour une pub de dentifrice !

Je souris et trinque avec les autres.

-Il n'empêche que ça reste super déprimant ! geint Sarah. On va être séparé pour la première fois depuis la maternelle.

-Et quand on se retrouvera, on sera super célèbre chacun dans notre domaine ! s'extasie Evangeline. Julian le grand avocat, Enora la danseuse la plus talentueuse depuis Michael Jackson, Sarah la journaliste la moins discrète de la planète, moi, la brillante femme d'affaire et Antonio…

Elle s'arrête et le regarde avec hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on devient en étudiant le surnaturel, en fait ? s'enquit-elle ave perplexité.

On éclate tous de rire alors que le concerné lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne veux pas devenir célèbre, Év, s'exaspère-t-il.

Celle-ci écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment on peut ne pas vouloir être connu du monde entier, admiré.

-Mais enfin, avec un physique comme le tien ce serait du gâchis ! s'emporte-t-elle avant de rougir. Enfin, je veux dire… tu as du potentiel.

Je secoue la tête en lançant un regard complice à Julian et Sarah. Ils ne changeront sans doute jamais mais, je les aime comme ça.

Je me lève attirant l'attention générale.

-Je vais chercher à boire, j'explique en montrant mon verre vide. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Je prends note mentalement de la commande et me dirige au bar. Le mec derrière le comptoir me lance un sourire qu'il espère séduisant et je plisse les yeux.

-Un Mojito, une Piña Colada, une Tequila Sunrise, un Americano et…un Daiquiri, j'énonce sans réfléchir.

Il les prépare assez rapidement en me jetant des coups d'œil incessant -il espère sans doute m'impressionner.

Il me donne les verres sur un plateau avec un sourire sans doute très beau mais qui, personnellement, me donne envie de lui envoyer le contenu du plateau.

-Je m'appelle Terence, se présente-t-il en bombant le torse.

Je hausse un sourcil en le jaugeant du regard.

-Et tu veux quoi ? Une révérence ? je l'agresse en me détournant.

Je ne regarde pas où je vais et fonce droit dans un torse dure, lui envoyant le plateau et les boissons. Le tout s'écroule à terre alors qu'un grognement -sûrement dû au choc du plateau- se fait entendre. Je rougis honteusement en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu ! je jure. Je… je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je le jure ! C'est cet abruti congénital qui m'a énervée et…

-Ce n'est rien.

J'arrête donc de déblatérer et de gigoter, regardant pour la première fois l'homme qui le fait face. Grand, musclé, des cheveux noirs lui tombent sur son visage et ses yeux sombres me font perdre toute parole. Je reste figée, mes yeux plongés dans les siens d'un noir d'encre.

-Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers le nouvel arrivant. Ou plutôt, les. Celui qui semble avoir parlé m'adresse un sourire qui pourrait paraître charmeur mais, la touche de malice dans ses yeux m'adoucit directement.

-Moi, c'est Lancelot, belle jeune fille, annonce-t-il.

-Vraiment ? j'interroge en haussant un sourcil. J'aurais pourtant pensé à quelque chose comme… mouton, j'ajoute en désignant ses bouclettes.

Il part d'un grand rire en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vous mais, je l'adore déjà ! s'exclame-t-il et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Si la gamine arrive à te fermer le clapet sans s'évanouir d'admiration, elle décoche mon vote sans hésitation, intervient un homme à l'apparence d'un ours.

Il se présente comme Bors et son expression joyeuse me fait l'apprécier tout de suite malgré le surnom d'on il m'a affublée. Un autre, aux cheveux plus long et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique se présente comme Gauvain et désigne son ami, le plus jeune, Galahad.

Un chauve apparaît alors. De la carrure de Bors, il semble moins bedonné et il me sourit comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Comme lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de l'homme sombre, quelque chose m'attire à lui comme un aimant. Et je lui rends son sourire.

N'empêche, ils ont tous des prénoms moyen-âgeux. Leurs parents ne devaient pas beaucoup les aimer pour les appeler ainsi. Je plains leur vie sociale. Et puis, comment ils ont fait pour se retrouver tous comme ça ? Ce sont des prénoms que l'ont entend plus. Il fallait un sacré coup de chance pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Ou alors, ils ont créés un groupe sur Facebook regroupant les personnes avec les prénoms des chevaliers de la table ronde et ils ont organisés une rencontre. Qui sait, c'est peut-être même aujourd'hui qu'ils se voient pour la première… Et j'ai pourri leur rendez-vous « soutenons-nous avec nos prénom datant du Moyen-âge » avec ma maladresse naturel. Bien qu'il manque certains prénoms comme Arthur ou Tristan.

-Laissez cette demoiselle en paix.

-Arthur, quel rabat joie tu fais, grommelle Bors. J'étais sur le point de présenter…

-ENORA !

Je sursaute et me tourne pour voir Évangeline et Sarah arriver. La première à une allure princière et regarde ceux qui me font face avec méfiance. La deuxième à tout d'une furie sur le point de de massacrer son adversaire.

-Ils t'embêtent ? demande-t-elle d'ailleurs en plissant des yeux dans sa direction.

-Non, on ne faisait que discuter, je la rassure.

-Donc, nous, on s'inquiète, on se demande où tu es passé et toi, tu tapes la discussion avec des motards ? s'indigne-t-elle.

-Sois polie, tu veux ! je réprimande et elle écarquille les yeux.

-Allons retrouver les garçons, intervient Évangeline.

Elle hoche la tête en direction des hommes et Sarah m'entraîne sans leur adresser un regard. Je résiste une seconde, une chose étrange me retenant. Je n'ai pas le nom de l'homme qui a reçu mes verres. Je lui souris alors qu'il me fixe intensément et me détourne. Ils ont donc un Arthur. Je me demande quel est le prénom de cet homme.

-Je ne savais pas que tu te mettais aux hommes de la trentaine, raille Év et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ils pourraient se raser ! ajoute Sarah.

-Je les trouve très bien comme ça moi, je bougonne.

-Tu as toujours détesté la barbe, s'étonne la rousse.

-J'ai peut-être changé d'avis, je rétorque, sur la défensive, en m'asseyant brutalement.

-Ils sont où nos verres ? geint Antonio sans prêter attention à l'ambiance tendue.

-Je…j'ai eu un petit accident, j'avoue en grimaçant. Et je n'y retourne pas, le barman est un pervers !

Julian lève les yeux au ciel et se lève, emmenant Antonio avec lui.

-Moi je trouvais le beau ténébreux qui te faisait face pas trop mal, intervient Évangeline. Bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi.

Je me tends et lui lance un sal regard. Je me détends néanmoins en l'entendant dire que l'homme ne regardait que moi. Je secoue la tête en me traitant d'idiote. Me voilà jalouse alors que je ne connais même pas ce type !

-Ils sont vieux ! insiste Sarah, sourcils froncés.

-Tu es juste coincé, sourit mon amie.

-Je…Bah, où tu vas ?

-Prendre l'air, je réponds en m'éloignant.

Une fois dehors, je prends appuie sur le muret. Bon sang, cette histoire est étrange. Depuis ma rupture avec Julian, rien ne paraît normal en fait. Ce sentiment que ma place n'est pas ici, que j'ai manqué une partie de ma vie, des rêves inexplicables. Et ces hommes dont les visages me sont apparu plusieurs fois, m'obsédant. C'est eux que j'ai dessiné un nombre incalculable de fois. C'est juste trop.

Je regarde mes mains qui tremblent de manière incontrôlées. Une autre main, plus grande, plus chaude, vient prendre les miennes. Je sursaute et relève le visage pour rencontrer celui de l'homme que j'ai heurté.

-Vous ne semblez pas très bien fait-il remarquer.

-Mon esprit est embrouillé ces derniers temps, je murmure sans reprendre mes mains.

Le simple fait qu'il me touche m'apaise sans le moindre effort. Juste sa présence agit comme un anti anxiolytique super puissant. J'ai juste envie de me fondre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais les quitter.

Ce sentiment m'effraye parce que je ne le comprends pas. Je ne connais cet homme que depuis cinq minutes !

Mon débat intérieur se stoppe quand je remarque quelque chose autour de son cou. Une de mes mains remonte et caresse le collier qu'il porte. Un collier de femme. Le collier que je ne retrouve plus. Ou sa copie conforme jusque la légère déformation sur le côté gauche.

-Il m'a été offert par la femme que j'aimais, raconte-t-il. Elle me l'a donné avant de…partir à jamais.

Je rencontre ses yeux qui semblent soudainement habités d'une tristesse infinie.

-Je suis désolée, je souffle.

Et je le suis. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'être la cause de sa souffrance. J'ai l'impression d'être la responsable d'années de douleur. Néanmoins, la peine part de ses traits et il m'adresse un sourire à me faire fondre tout en me fixant intensément.

-Je ne lui en veux plus, assure-t-il.

L'homme continue de me fixer intensément, comme s'il essayait de me faire passer un message que lui seul comprend. Il me sert ensuite la main qu'il a gardée et ce qu'il dit m'amène un énorme sourire suivi de frisson irrésistible dans tout le corps :

-Je m'appelle Tristan.

* * *

**Cette fois ça y est, c'est vraiment fini ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé lire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire. Un épilogue que j'aime assez personnellement. On en apprend finalement plus sur les amis et la famille d'Enora. On en savait finalement bien peu sur eux je trouve.**

**Et le retour en force des Chevaliers avec lesquels Enora se sent liée sans savoir pourquoi puisqu'elle a abandonné ses souvenirs au profit d'une nouvelle vie.**

**Cette fin est vraiment centrée sur cette citation de Claudie Gallay « Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se rencontrer. Où qu'ils soient, où qu'ils aillent. Un jour, ils se rencontrent ».**

**Parce que je vois Enora et les chevaliers destinés à se rencontrer. Surtout Tristan, on s'en doute ^^ Mais tous les chevaliers avaient un lien avec elle, certain plus fort que d'autre mais un lien tout de même…**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après près de deux ans, je l'ai terminé. Je l'ai commencé en février 2011, je l'ai postée le 24 février et je la termine le 14 novembre 2012 ! Un sacré travail de 37 chapitres + un épilogue. Le plus gros projet que j'ai tenu je crois ^^**

**Et c'est grâce à vous qu'il a été jusqu'à la fin. Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu trouver la motivation sans votre enthousiasme, vos compliments, vos encouragements, vos conseils qui m'aidaient à m'améliorer aussi…**

**Donc un grand merci à vous, pour tout !**

**Pour ce qui est du projet de livre, je vous avais promis que vous pourriez poser vos questions aux personnages, qu'ils y répondraient,… ça tient toujours alors vous pouvez commencer dés aujourd'hui par MP ^^ Vous pouvez également me poser les questions à moi, j'y répondrais ****J**

**Aujourd'hui, les chapitre sont en correction. Ma betâ et moi en sommes au chapitre 19. Ça avance donc doucement. Je vous tiendrais de toute façon au courant, comptez sur moi et n'hésitez pas sur les question farfelue ou pas ;)**

**Laissez moi plein de review en tout cas ;)**

**Bisous !**


	41. Bonus : Script et conséquences

**Bonjour les gens, ça fait longtemps hein ? :p**

**Me revoici pour un bonu en exclus juste pour vous. Je tiens à dire que ça part d'un délire dont je ne suis en rien responsable -ou si peu. En gros je me suis : que se passerait-il si je balançais le script aux personnages ? Quelle serait leur réaction ? Et voici ce bonus !**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ;)**

* * *

**Script et conséquences.**

Roselia se mordille la lèvre, nerveuse tout en tentant de presser le pas. Elle est en retard de plus de quinze minutes, ce qui n'arrange pas son cas déjà légèrement désespéré.

Il faut dire que, quand son réveil a sonné à six heures tapantes, elle avait largement le temps de se préparer -bien que le peu de sommeil emmagasiné pendant la nuit ait rendu le réveil quelque peu difficile. Seulement, elle a relu les fiches, encore et encore, cherchant à justifier chaque ligne, chaque détail. La jeune fille a essayé d'anticiper tout ce qui pourrait arriver, improvisant des discours endiablés devant son miroir.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ça a pu arriver, il était huit heure, elle ne s'était pas encore lavée ou même coiffée et son rendez-vous était à huit heure trente précise !

Roselia entre dans la pièce en ébullition et se fige en entrevoyant ce qui l'attend. Bon, ils sont quand même plus nombreux que prévu. Quand la porte claque derrière elle -la retenir lui est sorti de la tête devant cette masse d'individu-, toute les personnes de la pièce se tourne dans sa direction et le silence s'installe.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonne quelqu'un que la brune ne parvient pas à identifier.

Tout le monde s'installe autour d'une table ronde et Roselia ne peut que relever l'ironie, le stress la paralysant presque entièrement.

-Hum, d'accord, commence-t-elle en sortant les fiches des personnages. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'être ici et je m'excuse pour mon retard…

-Si tu te décidais à passer ton permis et donc à oublier ta peur irrationnelle des voitures, ce serait sans doute plus pratique…

Roselia pince les lèvres, plisse les yeux et lance un regard lourd de colère au grand ténébreux qui mâchouille un chewingom sans même la regarder. Lancelot a définitivement une tête de gros con qui sait tout quand il fait ça et la jeune fille a juste envie de lui faire manger la table. Possédant néanmoins un sang froid inespéré pour ce métier, elle se contente d'inspirer profondément et de déposer sèchement les feuilles sur la table.

-Soit, marmonne-t-elle. Nous sommes donc ici pour le nouveau projet que j'ai présenté à la production « Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer »…

Les regards dubitatifs se tournent dans sa direction et elle inspire, prête à défendre son idée.

-Oui, je sais, c'est pas le titre le plus court du cinéma mais, c'est le résumé parfait de la relation des deux rôles principaux. Alors, enchaîne Roselia en passant les fiches. Le mieux c'est que vous lisiez ça et qu'on en parle si vous avez des qu…

-Attends, la coupe Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Arthur c'est pas un roi ?

-Heu… d'où la légende du roi Arthur, bafouille Roselia, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le plus raisonnable du groupe soit le premier à aboyer.

-Alors pourquoi je suis le commandant d'une armée romaine ? Demande-t-il en pinçant les lèvres, mécontent.

-Tu pourrais pas… juste lire la suite, soupire la jeune fille en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de jouer son meilleur pote ? Intervient Lancelot en pointant Arthur du menton. Je veux dire, c'est pas super crédible, si ? Le mec fait parti de ceux qui m'ont réduit en esclavage - me balançant dans des missions toutes plus suicidaire les unes que les autres- et moi, je suis son meilleur ami ? Sans rancune ? Surtout que c'est un adorateur de cette espèce d'évêque aux allures de pervers !

Roselia ouvre la bouche pour se justifier mais est, une nouvelle fois, interrompue.

-Parlons-en de cet évêque, s'exclame Germanus, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. De un, c'est de la discrimination et c'est conforter les téléspectateurs dans l'illusion que tous les prêtres sont pédophiles…

-Tu es évêque, pas prêtre, fait remarquer Roselia avec lassitude.

-Soit, ça passons encore, faut avouer que c'est tout de même proche de la réalité. En plus, je suis bouddhiste alors je m'en fous ! Mais, bon sang, hors de question, que je m'épile les sourcils, c'est clair ?

-C'est juste un détail technique, fait remarquer Arthur avec sagesse.

Roselia s'apprête à le remercier quand il se tourne avec un regard coléreux.

-Par contre, tu me fais passer pour un sacré sal type quand même, ajoute-t-il. Je veux dire, ok j'ai des origines d'un peuple que je massacre, je peux accepter. Ok, je déteste un mec parce que ma mère est morte dans un incendie pas vraiment prémédité, n'importe qui aurait la haine. D'accord encore une fois au fait que je me tape une picte que je censée détester ; après tout, le personnage semble évoluer et un homme est un homme. Mais, bordel, quel homme digne de ce nom changerait d'avis aussi vite, juste comme ça à cause de beaux yeux ? Surtout au Moyen-âge ! L'importance accordée aux femmes est presque nulle ! Et puis, surtout, surtout ; POURQUOI je me fais mener par le bout du nez par une gamine bizarre que je ne comprends pas la plupart du temps ?

Celle-là, Roselia ne l'a pas vu venir !

-Pourquoi tu te pleins ? Fait une voix bourrue qui semble se retenir de déchirer les pages qu'il tient. Elle a fait de moi un rustre qui traite ses propres gosses de bâtards, qui se conduit comme un sauvage la moitié du temps et qui autant de culture et de savoir vivre qu'un indien élevé par un ours ? Et puis, je ne ressemble PAS à un ours, en passant. Je suis juste bien bâti ! C'est pas parce que tu mesures un mètre trente que les autres ressemblent à des grizzlys !

-J'ai dit ours, pas grizzly, se justifie Roselia en sentant des bouffées de chaleurs l'envahir. Et je mesure un mètre cinquante-deux … ou trois, ça dépend de l'endroit.

-Et elle nous a défiguré tous les deux, marmonne Dagonet en jetant un coup d'œil à la fiche de Bors juste à côté de lui. Et pourquoi on est censé être super proche ? Parce qu'on est tous les deux chauves ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est pas une forme de discrimination, ça aussi ?

Roselia sert les poings et éclate un peu.

-Je te signal que dans le jet original, t'y passe transpercé par je ne sais combien de flèche, siffle-t-elle. Alors remercie moi d'avoir prolongé ton rôle et contente-toi de le jouer à perfection pour ne pas me le faire regretter ! Si ça n'avait été que la direction, tu serais mort au bout de deux minutes en allant chercher Germanus, dans le premier jet !

Dagonet déglutit et pâlit considérablement.

-O-Ok, bégaye-t-il en retournant à sa fiche.

-Et juste histoire de me tenir au courant, se fait remarquer Galahad. Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a affublé d'une jupe ? Et des boucles de mouton ? Tu m'as foutu la même coiffe que Lancelot ? Me dit pas que je vais devoir aussi me tailler la barbe comme ça ? Et puis, pourquoi une barbe, d'ailleurs ? Tu vas me dire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas de barbier à l'époque ? Ou même le rasoir ? Et…

-Oui, bon on a compris, éclate Gauvain. Si tu veux mon avis, la jupe c'est juste un clin d'œil à ton orientation sexuel -donc encore de la discrimination hein, Rosie ?- et puis, la barbe, ça te fera pas de mal, t'aura peut-être moins l'air d'un gamin sorti du bac à sable -sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr…

-Bon, va falloir arrêter avec ça, s'emporte Galahad. Je ne suis PAS homosexuel ! Je n'ai rien contre ses personnes, loin de moi cet idée mais mon trou de sortie restera un trou de sortie et quiconque s'en prendra à lui le payera cher !

Devant cet éclat, tout le monde le regarde, bouche bée. Roselia se sent juste de plus en plus blasée et ses épaules s'affaissent. Qui lui a foutu une telle bande d'abruti.

-Et je ne fais pas jeune du tout, continue-t-il. J'en ai plus qu'assez que mes personnages soient de jeunes gamins qui ouvrent la bouche une fois toute les dix scènes ! Moi aussi je peux faire des personnages profonds, mystérieux et ténébreux ! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais toujours être le clown de l'histoire ! Et avec un look foireux, en plus !

-Bordel, tu te plains de quoi, grince Gauvain en espérant ne pas être entendu. Elle m'a foutu des dreadlocks !

-Alors là, je t'arrête, s'exclame Roselia en tapant son poing sur la table. Tes cheveux sont juste long avec des tresses foutues n'importe comment. Et puis merde, la profondeur d'un personnage ne se justifie pas par son apparence !

-Parce que tu le trouves profond mon personnage ? S'étonne-t-il. Il a autant de conversation que Galahad, on est clairement les moins exploités de cette foutue histoire !

-Tu trouves ton personnage pas assez profond mais, estime-toi heureux ! Se fait de nouveau entendre Dagonet, s'attirant un regard menaçant de la brune qu'il ne voit pas -paix à son âme. Elle a fait de moi un dépressif, un pauvre mec torturé par une fille qui s'est laissée crever par amour. Et lui s'est accroché comme un abruti à une fille qui n'en a jamais rien eu à cirer de sa tronche !

-Ah non ! S'emporte une nouvelle fois Roselia, de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Tu ne vas ruiner une telle histoire ? Bordel, c'est magnifique, tragique, un amour impossible comme le public les adore !

-Ben justement, ça fait de moi un mec juste bon à être foutu sous Xanax.

-Oui, ben si j'avais pas fait ça, t'aurais juste été un mec qui passait son temps à faire la gueule sans raison ! Si Enora n'avait pas été là, t'auras pas souri deux fois tout le long de l'histoire ! Et puis, encore une fois, t'es le dernier à devoir râler ici !

-Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de mort, intervient Lancelot avec un air de chien battu. Pourquoi t'as réussi à sauver Dag et pas moi ?

-Désolée, marmonne Roselia, mal à l'aise. J'ai vraiment essayer mais, pour toi, y avait vraiment rien à faire. Apparemment, ta mort ajouterait dans le tragique de la fin. La direction trouvait que si je te sauvais aussi, c'était pas crédible parce qu'il y avait pas assez de mort.

-Oui, enfin, c'est quand même une mort pourrie ! Je veux bien que je sauve quelqu'un et tout mais, je me fais avoir comme un bleu. Je censé être un super chevalier, le meilleur, le plus valeureux, le plus tout quoi et me voilà tuer une fois le dos tourné parce que j'ai pas vérifié que mon ennemi mortel était bien mort. Et dans les deux versions, qui plus est ! C'est pas super crédible tout de même, si ?

-T'es juste mort, on va pas débattre pendant des heures si ? Soupire la brune en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Bon, ok mais, quand tu te taperas une émeute parce que t'as zigouillé le meilleur personnage, ce sera TON problème.

Roselia se demande s'il parviendra longtemps à passer les portes vu les enflements répèter de sa boîte crânienne mais, évidemment, elle ne dit rien. Parler du manque de modestie de ce mec peut s'avérer dangereux. Tout comme le temps qu'il passe devant son miroir chaque matin !

-Oui, enfin, celle qui se tape onze gosses plus un mari digne des hommes de Cro-Magnon, c'est moi !

Roselia soupire, désespérée. Pas Vanora ! Pitié, pas elle aussi !

-T'as fait de moi une… une emmerdeuse professionnelle en plus ! Ajoute-t-elle. Je passe mon temps à lui hurler après ! Je vois déjà pas ce qu'une femme saine d'esprit peut trouver à un sauvage pareil ! En tant que féministe accomplie, je suis dans l'obligation de….

-Ouais, sauf que ton personnage est pas féministe ! Intervient Guenièvre, visiblement lassée de lever la main depuis le début -elle a toujours du mal à vite comprendre. Par contre, mon personnage semble l'être un peu hors, elle se tape un mec qui a massacré son peuple pendant des années, remettant en avant -si je peux me permettre-, ce problème de « femme objet ». Tu ne peux pas vraiment accepter un truc pareil, c'est juste débile. Et puis, se marier avec ? Ok, cette fille a trouvé le gros lot -c'est tout de même un roi- mais, quand même, il est super vieux ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette admiration pour une fille qui peut pas la blairer ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Qui pourrait, en toute crédibilité, admirer une fille qui vous regarde comme si vous étiez le diable en personne ? Et après elles deviennent amies ? Bordel, je pensais que c'était pas Oui-Oui au pays des pâquerettes ?

-Si t'avais lu l'entièreté de la fiche au lieu de la survoler, tu sauras que le comportement d'Enora part principalement d'un évènement traumatisant et que le tout s'arrange au fil des discussions et pas par magie !

Là, Roselia est reconnaissante envers Arthur qui prend enfin sa défense. Ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange…

-De plus, je ne suis pas vieux !

Ah, pas si étrange finalement…

-Et moi alors ? Fais une voix chevrotante. Je suis torturé et attaché comme un animal. Et quand je sors une réplique, c'est en mourant et pour dire que je vois un ange !

Roselia le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Passe ta fiche ! Ordonne-t-elle.

Elle la parcourt rapidement et soupire.

-Bordel, les seconds rôles c'est en après-midi, explose-t-elle. Alors vire de là aussi vite que ton déambulateur te le permet parce que je commence vraiment à perdre patience !

Le vieille homme baisse la tête et part aussi vite qu'il le peut, c'est-à-dire très lentement. Quand le bruit du déambulateur est assez éloigné, Roselia se tourne vers Lucan qui lève la main en sautillant sur place, lui donnant des airs d'hyper actif.

-Hum, acquiesce vaguement la brune.

-Y aura du redbul ?

-Oui Lucan, tu seras fourni, grogne Roselia.

Ce gosse est pire qu'un drogué !

-Oui, ben moi, j'ai autre chose que des problèmes de boisson, intervient pour la première fois la voix tant redoutée.

Roselia rentre sa tête dans ses épaules, déglutit difficilement et se tourne tentant de sourire vers Tristan le Terrible.

-Je t'écoute, le pousse-t-elle d'une voix anormalement adoucie alors qu'il fixe sa fiche avec presque dégoût.

-De un, j'ai un peu de mal avec le comportement de sadique du personnage, commence-t-il. Pas que je n'apprécierais pas de tuer mes… associés de tournage pour ne plus avoir à supporter leur jacassement, là, je comprendrais. Mais apprécier de tuer des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait et sont menacés d'être réduit en esclavage comme moi ? Dans le genre crédible, passons. Mais, à la limite, imaginons, réctifie-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main. Donc, je suis un sadique sanguinaire dépourvu de moralité, jusque là, je suis. Ensuite, une fille aux yeux de « couleur indéfinissable » -tu me définiras ce que tu entends par là après- débarque et je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux d'elle ? Encore, imaginons ; coupe de foudre et tout ça. Passe encore, le mec reste toujours aussi coincé émotionnellement donc ça va. Mais, bordel, c'est quoi cet espèce de délire incompréhensible avec cet Éric ? Un mec sans scrupule veut la fille, l'a plus ou moins -après tout s'il le voulait elle serait à genou au bout de deux jours- et là, il ne réagit pas -ou si peu- quand un autre type débarque et tente de la « séduire ». Surtout qu'il apprend que le mec en question est une sorte de réincarnation inversée de l'ex de la fille. Si ce mec aime autant tuer quand il n'a aucune raison de la faire, pourquoi il ne tue pas cet Éric alors qu'il a toutes les raisons de le faire ?

Roselia ouvre la bouche et la referme, incapable de prononcé un mot. Tristan a un effet plus qu'étrange sur elle -en plus de la terrifier s'entend. Elle a toujours été incapable de le remballer, se laissant bouffer à chaque fois/

-Et ce n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg ! Enchaîne-t-il. Je ne parlerais pas de ce faucon insupportable que je vais devoir trimballer partout et encore moins des marques assez suspectes. Et son évolution reste assez bien pensée et discrète, rien est précipité et ça c'est réaliste, avoue-t-il. Mais… ce mec semble être le plus indécis que je connaisse et qui voudrait d'une relation aussi prise de tête ? Je suis flatté d'avoir le premier rôle, vraiment, qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un ingrat. Mais, j'ai déjà un caractère complètement pourri, je passe mon temps à faire la gueule dans mon coin et c'est un caractère comme un autre qui fait de mon personnage ce qu'il est, je respecte ça mais…. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais foutre avec une hyperactive pareil ? Cette fille est une malade mental tout le long de l'histoire. C'est tout son opposé ! Et je veux bien que les contraires s'attirent mais, aux vues de leurs nombreuses altercations, ils ont plus l'air d'avoir envie de s'entretuer que de se marier. De plus, cette fille peut le cramer sur place et il est très bien au courant, couvrant même ses arrières par rapport aux autres. Et le type ne trouve aucune difficulté à la menacer de fessé en sachant qu'elle peut le défigurer à vie mais, quand il s'agit de la mettre à l'abri pour qu'elle ne risque pas sa vie, alors là, tous sous les tables ? À part une grande tension sexuelle, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui les unit ! Et au risque de me répéter, ce mec est vraiment instable, il serait de notre époque, on l'enverrait en thérapie forcée ! Quand à la fille, elle serait sous tranquillisant ! Alors quelqu'un ici peu donner un sens à ce script ? Parce que là, je vois pas…

Tout le monde le fixe sans exception, paralysé par sa diarrhée verbale plus qu'improbable. Il en a tenu des discours mais JAMAIS d'aussi long. Et personne, et surtout pas Roselia, ne trouve la force de dire quoique ce soit.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Insiste-t-il.

…

-Pas même un semblant de phrase qui rend toute cette histoire un minimum réaliste ? Pas que je refuserais un premier rôle mais, ce serait plus motivant de comprendre ce que je joue…

…

-Non ?

…

-Bon d'accord !

Roselia déglutit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il retourne à la feuille en haussant les épaules.

-Mon nom est pas merdique, avance Félicie en faisant la moue. Et puis pourquoi c'est toujours moi la briseuse de ménage ? Et je me tape les restes de l'autre ? Vous me foutez avec Éric ?

-Oui, intervient celui-ci. J'ai encore un rôle à tout cassé avec ce fantôme dans le placard. Putain, c'est macabre quand même, Enora m'aime bien juste parce que j'ai la même tronche que son ex… Bordel, c'est toujours pour ma poire ça !

-BOUDINÉ ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers le responsable alors que Roselia semble sur le point de s'étouffer. Tristan lui tape dans le dos sans même la regarder et elle le remercie en se détachant, mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça, femme soumise ? Ajoute la femme assise à côté de l'homme qui éructe.

-Heu… je suis obligé de le laisser m'approcher si près ? Demande le jeune garçon en regardant Germanus.

-Ah, vous voyez ! Crie Germanus. Encore de la discrimination ! Voyons gamin, prend cet air d'animal apeuré, vu ta tête et ta coupe de cheveux, tu risques pas de te faire abusé un jour, consentant ou non !

-Et je me laisse giffler ? Poursuit la femme, outrée.

-Et moi poignardé après avoir menacé un pauvre gosse, continue le « boudiné ». On peut pas dire que j'ai fait long feu.

-Ce qui fait de vous deux des seconds rôles alors est-ce qu'on peut juste m'expliquer CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ?

Pas moins de dix secondes plus tard, les deux importuns ont disparu et les personnes restantes semblent plus que surpris. Roselia voit Enora, la seule à n'avoir rien dit, fixer sur son script, une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

-Un problème Enora ? Grince la jeune fille, visiblement à bout de nerf.

-Je sais pas si à ce stade on peut encore parler d'un problème à vrai dire, marmonne la concerné. Je sais même pas par quoi commencer ! Ah ben si, déjà, ma description fait pitié et j'ai vraiment l'air d'une nunuche au début. Ensuite, à peine après m'être fait larguée comme une merde, je suis catapultée au Moyen-âge et enlevé par des sociopathes. Et ça ne s'arrange pas ! J'ai un instinct de survie minable ! Je les insulte tout le long. Et en plus je me fais… oh et, chanceuse que je suis, on me libère après deux semaines ! Quelle joie ! Et évidemment, je tombe sous le charme du grand ténébreux taciturne sauf que, comme je suis devenue aussi handicapé socialement que mon grand-père vivant en pleine forêt, je le laisse pas m'approcher sans crever de peur, merveilleux ! Et je me fais harceler par un faucon. Oh et je suis une cruche qui préfère mourir avec des sauvages que rentrer chez ses parents ? Sans oublier que je tombe enceinte, magnifique. Et les super pouvoirs qui servent à rien… et oh magique, j'ai le choix entre accoucher d'une gosse mort né ou crever en accouchant d'un prématuré en me réincarnant chez moi. Je suis gâtée dis donc !

Les yeux fixés sur Enora, Roselia hésite entre éclater de rire, la consoler ou la défigurer -sauf que ce dernier point ne l'aidera pas du tout ; trop de dépense en maquillage par la suite. Mais une constations l'empêche de prendre une décision.

-Où est Merlin ? Siffle-t-elle.

Tout le monde détourne la tête, gêné.

-Quelqu'un va me répondre maintenant ou je vous jure que vous ne tournerez plus jamais rien de votre vie, même pas une pub pour l'herpès, c'est clair ?

-Il est sûrement encore occupé avec son joint dans les toilettes, finit par balancer Lancelot.

Roselia se tape la tête sur la table et la réplique qu'elle retient depuis ce matin sort pour de bon :

-Putain ce n'est pas vrai mais, pourquoi moi ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, alors que Merlin a été retrouvé complètement défoncé et que Roselia a repris le contrôle de ses nerfs, le vieillard lit sa fiche, hochant la tête de temps en temps et exprimant ses sentiments par des mimiques plus qu'étranges.

Roselia commence à perdre patience quand, au bout de trente minutes, Merlin n'a toujours pas détaché les yeux de sa fiche. Elle se racle la gorge, attirant son attention et il se contente de lui sourire niaisement avant de retourner aux feuilles.

Finalement, Merlin les dépose lentement et fixe Roselia dans les yeux d'un air impénétrable.

-Un problème ? Demande cette dernière, lasse d'avance.

-Un problème ? Sourit Merlin, l'air d'avoir reçu son cadeau de Noël à l'avance. Je suis un maître en manipulation, je les mène tous par le bout du nez, je fais de mon pantin préféré un roi, je m'en sors parfaitement après avoir ruiné la vie d'une pauvre fille, je gagne la guerre en restant au fond et en envoyant de pauvre innocent se faire massacrer à ma place… Je ne vois aucun problème, ce rôle est fait pour moi !

Roselia soupire de soulagement en se laissant aller au fond de sa chaise. Au moins un qui est content !


	42. Réponse et note

**Coucou, oui je sais ce que vous vous dites "Elle n'arrêta donc jamais celle-là ?" mais je vous rassure, je réponds juste à une review super gentille de LouOakenshield. J'ajouterais une note à la fin à l'intention de tous ceux que ça intéresse par contre.**

Hey !

Pour commencer, je tenais à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Tu ne le sais sûrement pas mais, c'est mon anniversaire alors ta review est un très beau cadeau !

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre en direct et je ne peux qu'espérer que tu repasseras par ici pour voir cette réponse.

En ce qui concerne la première fin, je m'imagine aussi qu'Enora et Tristan vivront heureux par la suite. Je les vois avoir d'autres enfants, continuer à se disputer aussi souvent parce que c'est ce qui les caractérise. Pour moi, leurs disputes -très nombreuses- sont des moyens de tester l'autre en permanence pour voir jusqu'où il ira pour garder la personne qu'il aime et ce qu'il est prêt à endurer. Ils passent leur temps à ça et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de mot pour se prouver leur amour, ils le font sans cesse en supportant le caractère bien difficile de l'autre et ses caprices… Et pour moi, ils se suffisent à l'un l'autre. Enora dépend de Tristan et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai ! Oui, la perte de l'enfant est un terrible coup pour Enora qui a déjà tant vécu, oui c'est cruel mais, pour Enora, le plus important restera toujours Tristan. Dans cette fin, le choix s'arrête réellement entre l'enfant et l'homme qu'elle aime alors oui, elle choisit ce dernier parce qu'elle ne peut PAS vivre sans lui !

Pour la deuxième fin… Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer mais, j'avoue avoir pleuré moi-même en l'écrivant. Je me suis vraiment mise à la place des personnages, que ce soit Enora ou Tristan ou même le reste des chevaliers par la suite. Ça a été dur d'imager comment un homme comme Tristan pouvait réagir en perdant la femme qu'il aimait, la personne qu'il a sans doute le plus aimé dans sa vie. La femme qui le poussait à revenir vivant quand il partait en mission alors que ça ne l'avait jamais tracassé plus que ça avant de la rencontrer.

Oui, mourir pour donner la vie, je trouve ça magnifique également ! Et pour Enora, une femme qui s'est souvent montrée égoïste dans sa vie, c'est un grand sacrifice !

Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé, Enora était un pari risqué ! Au début, elle est un peu superficielle, comme toute fille de son âge et surtout, elle a des « pouvoirs » même si elle le renie. Le défi était de ne pas tomber dans le Mary-Sue et je pense avoir réussi. Enora a pas mal de défaut mais, j'ai réussi à la faire apprécier quand même et j'en suis fière ! Je me suis énormément attachée à elle également et lui dire au revoir a été compliqué. C'est sûrement pour ça que je l'ai ramené un petit peu dans « Plus fort que la haine », parce qu'elle restera sans doute un des personnages que je préfère dans ceux que j'ai créé…

« Ton histoire n'est pas de celle que l'on oublie facilement ». Juste… wouaw ! Quel compliment un auteur peut-il rêver de mieux ? Savoir que son histoire a marqué quelqu'un c'est toujours incroyable !

Tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux si c'est pour dire de telle chose ! Mdr. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !

Oui, Tristan se montre vulnérable mais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je pense que la pire perte qu'il pouvait subir c'est celle d'Enora… Pour moi, c'est la seule chose qui pouvait le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il pleure.

Un amour véritable, puissant, fort, indestructible, destructeur,… Oui, c'est eux, c'est vraiment ça. Tu les décris tellement bien que je me dis que j'ai si retranscrire ce que je voulais et ça me rend fière et émue ! Continue et c'est moi qui vais pleurer (mon mascara n'est pas résistant à l'eau, ce serait pas sympa de me faire ressembler à un panda le jour de mon annif ! Mdr). Je suis fleur bleue également même si c'est dans une certaine mesure comme tu l'as vu. Je reste assez réaliste alors un Happy End sans casse n'est pas vraiment possible avec moi xD

J'ai voulu mettre le sentiment des chevaliers car, comme tu l'as dit, Enora a pris une grande importance dans leur vie et je pense que certain ne s'en rende compte qu'à ce moment-là. Ils ont déjà perdu Lancelot, un grand ami, et sans pouvoir le réaliser, ils perdent Enora qu'ils n'ont pas connu longtemps et qui, pourtant, les a marqué. Ils tenaient tous à elle de manière différente et ils ressentent donc tous sa perte d'une manière différente…

L'épilogue, un mystère pour beaucoup ^^ C'est vrai qu'il pose beaucoup question. Si je n'avais pas peur d'en faire trop, je ferais une suite de cet épilogue mais, que veux-tu, toute bonne chose à une fin et je préfère arrêter sur un succès où tout le monde à aimé ce que j'ai écrit que persister et que mes lecteurs finissent par se lasser… Mais je ferais peut-être un bonus ou deux…

Enfin, je vais répondre comme je peux en espérant que tu comprennes (au pire, n'hésite pas à reposer des questions, je ne me vexerais pas ^^').

Pour moi, les dieux donnent une nouvelle chance à Enora en prenant ses souvenirs et seulement ses souvenirs. Évidemment, ils la renvoient le jour de son départ (s'ils la renvoyaient deux ans après, elle aurait du mal à expliquer son absence, surtout qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas elle-même). Donc, elle a bien vécu avec les chevaliers sauf qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas.

(Petite parenthèse concernant la mort d'Enora dans son époque d'origine : dans le bref souvenir qu'elle voit, la mère d'Enora précise qu'ils n'ont pas pu identifier le corps et qu'il n'appartenait peut-être pas à sa fille.)

Donc, quand elle revient dans sa chambre, avec seulement des souvenirs flous auxquels elle ne sait pas donner de sens, elle a effectivement donner son collier à Tristan. Sa mère dit qu'elle l'a perdu il y a un bon moment et c'est un vrai souvenir que les dieux ont ajoutés sauf qu'Enora ne l'a pas celui-là et que, pour elle, son collier était toujours dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ? Et bien, peut-être que son cerveau avait déjà tellement subi avec les souvenirs disparu et ses flash si réels qu'il n'a pas été capable de subir une autre modification… Le pauvre a dû déjà être tellement trafiqué…

Et oui, les chevaliers se souviennent d'elle. Encore un mystère, ou pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'expliquer vraiment mais, comme je vois que beaucoup sont confus par ce détail, je vais donner ce qui pourrait être une explication :

Arthur a renié son côté romain pour devenir le roi des pictes. Pour moi, si les dieux ont considérés les sacrifices d'Enora digne d'un cadeau, je pense qu'il a été de même avec Arthur ainsi que les chevaliers qui sont restés pour l'aider. Alors, je me dis qu'à leur mort, on leur a proposé une nouvelle vie dans laquelle ils pourraient retrouver des êtres chers perdus (Enora et Lancelot). Évidemment, ils ont acceptés et ont été envoyé à cette époque avec leur souvenir mais également les souvenirs d'une nouvelle vie pour leur faciliter la tâche (pour qu'ils puissent s'adapter).

Donc non, ce n'est pas impossible. Pourquoi ont-ils pu garder leur souvenir et pas Enora ? Et bien, dans son premier voyage, elle gardait les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, non ? Ce n'est que lors de son retour chez elle qu'elle perd les souvenirs de ce voyage. Je me dis que, comme les chevaliers en sont à leur premier voyage, ils ont gardés les souvenirs de leur ancienne vie tout comme Enora.

Si tu pensais tes idées farfelues, les miennes le sont sans doute plus et je n'ai pas donner cette explication parce que je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait décevoir et que d'autre préfèrerait peut-être s'imaginer leur propre explication…

Désolée de la longueur du message ? Il ne faut pas ! Ta review m'a réellement fait plaisir et j'ai été contente d'y répondre ! Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite surtout pas, ce sera toujours un plaisir ;)

Donc merci pour ta review !

Bisous,

Rose.

* * *

**Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui continuent de me lire ainsi que les reviewer anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre (si vous voulez une réponse, vous pouvez me laisser une adresse mail, il n'y a aucun problème !)**

**Je voudrais également ajouter que le projet de livre est toujours d'actualité donc n'hésitez pas pour les questions ou même si vous voulez un bonus en particulier ! Celui du précédent chapitre n'est pas le seul que je peux partager...**

**Encore merci à tous !**


End file.
